Fate - Irregular Summons
by Benit149
Summary: Connla story #5. After barely surviving the Singularity, Connla again witnesses the life of another version of herself in a dream. This time she is a participant of Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War, summoned outside the boundaries of the War's rules. As Second Lancer, she is charged with fulfilling her Master's wish while uniting the other Masters and Servants against a common threat.
1. Unexpected Playing Piece

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Playing Piece**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This and any future stories involving Connla will assume that you have read all previous stories, so some details already covered there will not be explained here. If you haven't read those, I recommend you do so before this one so you aren't too confused. In addition, this particular story assumes you have prior knowledge of what occurs in _Fate/Unlimited Blade Works_ since this tale is a deviation of that route.

* * *

It was another quiet day in Chaldea. Life continued as normal for the one Master, her multitude of Servants, and the staff members. Just a week ago though, the entire organization was in turmoil after a bizarre event had stranded two of the Servants in an unknown alternate world, forcing everyone else to scramble to find them. The pair were eventually rescued and the Singularity occurring in that world was resolved, which essentially settled the matter.

However, the two Servants did not return uninjured. The first one, the Treacherous Knight Mordred, had been tortured without remorse, and then immediately had to fight several life-threatening battles. Even so, her boundless vigor and high resistance stats as a Saber-class Servant allowed her to withstand the brutality and emerge relatively intact.

The same couldn't be said for Mordred's partner; the Child of Cuchulainn, Connla. Since she was only a seven-year old Servant, she didn't have the same pain tolerance thresholds that Mordred did. Furthermore, right at the conclusion of the incident, Connla had pushed Mordred aside to protect her from a vicious Noble Phantasm, but wound up being caught in the blast and thrown through several thick castle walls. This left her so horribly battered that most of her bones had been shattered, and she was so traumatized that she slipped into a deep coma.

One of Chaldea's other Servants remained on a vigilant watch over her. He was one of the incarnations of Cuchulainn, specifically the Berserker-class Alter version. He stared at his daughter's sleeping face, which was partially hidden beneath an oxygen mask. The heart monitor rhythmically beeped in the background, and her breath continuously fogged the mask every few seconds. Her hair was bundled beneath a hospital cap, and her entire body save her face was wrapped in layers upon layers of bandages. A miniature plushie replica of Cuchulainn, nicknamed Mini-Cu, was tucked beneath her arm. Her condition had improved significantly compared to the first few days of hospitalization, but Roman and Nightingale weren't sure that they could declare her stable just yet.

During this time, Cuchulainn grew to despise himself even more than before. He had secretly accompanied Connla and Mordred during their outlandish adventure in the hopes of protecting Connla. Even so, he had failed to do so once again. He was so despondent that he refused to go on missions unless Ritsuka absolutely needed him, and once his duties were over, he would head straight back here. He sat next to the bed and held Connla's right hand, which bore the ring he had forged and given to Aife so that she could pass it on to Connla when she left for Ireland. It was the proof of their bond, forever connecting them as parent and child.

He dared not make a sound, fearing that he would wake her up prematurely. Though he felt guilty for allowing this to happen to her, he was also relieved that she would not cause him more trouble with her careless gallivanting while in this state. He wished he could converse with Connla, but he believed it was better that she got her rest. No one knew when she would awaken, but Cuchulainn was determined to be the first one to welcome her back home.

For now, he would wait patiently until that day came…

* * *

"Bazett! Hey, Bazett! What the hell happened here!?"

The Fifth Holy Grail War's Lancer Servant, Ireland's Guard Dog Cuchulainn, had only just been summoned to his Master's side when the unthinkable happened. Before he knew it, the magenta-haired woman who stood before him – an Enforcer for the Mage's Association, Bazett Fraga McRemitz - suddenly had her left arm sliced clean off. As the limb tumbled in the air, someone else caught it as casually as if snatching a sports ball. While Cuchulainn was busy kneeling next to his Master, he sensed that the Command Spells binding him were being transferred from the lost arm onto someone else's hand.

Cuchulainn glared over his shoulder at the interloper and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kotomine Kirei," the fellow in Christian priest's garb declared in a chilling, detached tone. Already, Cuchulainn could tell that this guy held no compunctions for what he just did.

"… You took her Command Spells, didn't you? All so you could make me bow to you?"

"Come now. No need to hold a grudge for careless Masters like her. She would have had no chance of winning the Grail; such a thing would have happened to her anyway, and you would've disappeared in an anticlimactic fashion. Instead of her, why not contract with me? If you are serious about obtaining the Grail, then you have no reason to refuse."

Cuchulainn sighed in resignation. For all of the tenacity and strength he possessed, he always did have the worst luck. Coping with this arrogant bastard's conniving schemes and demented personality was just one more addition to the many troublesome things he had to put up with. Still, he had to admit that tolerating a shitty Master had to be one of the top three worst things for him, along with surviving in the Land of Shadows with Scathach as his teacher, and the war goddess Morrigan constantly harassing him just because he turned her advances down.

"Fine," Cuchulainn relented as he stood up and turned away from Bazett, leaving her to bleed out on the ground. His snarling grin was vicious as he declared to Kirei, "But you better burn up a Command Spell if you want to have a good night's sleep, you hear? I know a thing or two about tiresome it is to watch my back all the time. An aged fart like you would collapse from the pressure, y'know?"

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Kirei muttered, barely sounding fazed by the threat.

The two men thus departed, not sparing a glance for the heavily injured woman they abandoned. About five minutes later, Bazett regained enough strength to clench her teeth in pain. Though she had passed out during Kirei and Cuchulainn's exchange, somehow she had managed to witness it in some brief flash, like a dream or a vision. Her mind wandered in a flurry of confusion. She couldn't understand it. She had come to know Kotomine Kirei as an ally and confidant. How could he do this to her? Or was his friendship little more than a façade, maintaining the front of charity while waiting for this opportunity?

Bazett couldn't believe it. She had summoned her childhood idol Cuchulainn, a feat she thought only impossible, only to have him taken away by a proverbial snake. She grew up with a fascination for the Celtic hero's exploits, and she often wound up grieving for the many tragedies surrounding his tale. She always intended to summon him as a Servant, and her wish was to 'save' him from his fate as a man who didn't know what real peace was.

She was _so_ close! She couldn't just give up and walk away from her dream!

_I want to save him… I want to save him! All my life, I've dreamed of saving that man from his destiny! I can't let it end like this! _

_Someone, anyone! _

_Respond to my prayers! _

_**Help me save him!**_

As Bazett finally succumbed to unconsciousness, a different vision entered her mind. She recognized the pattern instantly – a Command Spell. But this one didn't belong to any of the traditional seven Servant classes. This pattern resembled a Celtic knot interweaved with a three-leaf shamrock design in the center…

_You're… a Servant…? Who… are you…?_

* * *

**Fifth Holy Grail War – A.D. 2004**

**Humanity Foundation Value: B**

**Irregular Struggle For Desire – Fuyuki, Japan**

**Second Lancer**

There once was a family of Magi that lived in Fuyuki, known as the Edelfelts. This was a family which achieved the height of their power during the Renaissance Era, not just by possessing a unique Sorcery Trait, but by also shamelessly stealing various types of Magecraft via intervention in conflicts that they otherwise would not have been involved in. Then in 1934, at the eve of World War II, the Third Holy Grail War began, and two sisters were the Masters of the same Saber-class Servant, albeit manifesting this Servant as completely different aspects.

However, they wound up having bad relations with each other and split apart, constructing different mansions for themselves in separate areas of Fuyuki. The older sister had her residence in the old town, while the younger lived in Shinto. In the end, the younger sister disappeared under unknown circumstances, while the elder abandoned Japan with the promise to never return.

In the present, 70 years after the Third War, the two manors were practically in ruins and thus not used by anyone in the general populace. Many of Fuyuki's citizens believed that they were both haunted houses and stayed far away out of superstitious fear. This was the perfect cover for anyone with seedy intentions to utilize, though not even a homeless person took shelter in either of these buildings over the last 10 years. Crumbling away from severe neglect, both dilapidated manors were overrun with wild foliage, and only a few rooms with necessities like beds, chairs and tables survived the arduous passage of time.

In the elder sister's manor, far outside the reaches of the modern civilization that had established itself in Fuyuki, Bazett's comatose body had been dragged here and put to rest in a bed that still maintained decent structural integrity. The stub of her left arm was covered in bandages, but she would otherwise make a full physical recovery, albeit having to live with a handicap from now on. The trouble was that her mind suffered such a serious shock from Kirei's betrayal that it was difficult to ascertain when she would wake up again.

As Bazett laid there, the aged wooden floor suddenly shone azure from a summoning glyph that had materialized spontaneously. Although she couldn't speak on her own behalf, it felt as if someone else had taken temporary possession of her body and was using her to recite the familiar invocation:

"_I hereby propose… My will shall create thy body… and thy sword… shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons… of the World… if thou dost accede to this will and reason… answer me. I hereby swear… I will be all that is good… in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil… in the eternal world. Thou, clad in the Great Trinity… come forth from the circle of constraint… Guardian of the Heavenly Scales…"_

The entire room flashed a blinding white for a few seconds, permeating through any gaps or cracks in the room. A windy vacuum swirled around and blew around anything not heavy or tied down, before settling and spreading about a hazy vapor. The magic circle lost its aura, but the entire spectacle was not without results.

From within the crest, a little girl no older than seven or eight appeared. She had short lavender hair tied into a ponytail, soft brown eyes, and an extremely short stature that belied the great potential as a warrior sleeping within her. She wore a mint green bodysuit with a white shawl and skirt over it, adorned with a brown leather buckle and knee-length boots – certainly the kind of attire a seasoned adventurer would wear despite her incredibly youthful age. Nestled on her right thumb was a golden ring with blood-red markings, which had fused with her skin and made it impossible for her to remove.

The child Servant vapidly faced the comatose woman… Or rather, at the Command Spell etched upon Bazett's surviving right hand. No doubt, it was the same intricate symbol as what the Enforcer observed before fully passing out. It was what bound the girl, a genuine Heroic Spirit, to this world and gave her a temporary physical form.

"… Master," the child whispered sullenly.

There was nothing but absolute quiet.

"You can't say anything to me, can you?"

The girl paused after asking her question, knowing she would never receive a response. Eventually, she murmured, "I understand. I will be the executor of your will. Leave everything to me."

The girl materialized a boar spear that was longer than she was tall, and she gripped it in her hand like a proper knight would. It was a frightfully plain weapon compared to the armaments wielded by legendary heroes with far greater tales than hers. It was just a leaf-shaped blade mounted upon a long pole made out of pure yew, and had a pink tassel on the opposite end – a nameless weapon that no one would ever celebrate. Even so, she did not let things like others' fame and posterity dissuade her from fighting her utmost with what skills and talents she had in her repertoire. Her possession of this otherwise bland spear was proof of her conviction.

That being said though, she was rather puzzled as to why Bazett would summon her. During her summoning, she had been shown what she needed to know in order to exist in the modern world. This included at least the faces of the seven Servants who were already called forth to participate in Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War. Unfortunately, the flood of knowledge was not sufficient enough for her to determine exactly what she needed to do to succeed. Already she could tell that the seven Servants would be extremely powerful adversaries, and with Cuchulainn mixed into the bunch, the child began to grow doubtful of her chances for survival.

She had to think of a plan… However insurmountable it was, and with almost no information to go on regarding the Masters and Servants' movements, she needed to formulate a strategy. Tension stirred within her like a cauldron's viscous bubbling contents slowly being mixed around with a large paddle. She knew that this was one huge game, and that she had been thrust upon the board as an unexpected piece to disrupt the proceedings. She had to treat it as such and think carefully while her presence was still unknown to everyone else.

_What should my first move be?_

The girl stared at Bazett and thinned her lips. Numerous ideas and possibilities ran rampant in her mind, but she couldn't string them together into something coherent. She was practically playing chess against someone who used invisible pieces. As she continued to hopelessly brainstorm, that was when something broke the immense silence between Master and Servant:

"So an eighth one has appeared."

An angelic, bitter-sounding female voice resounded, disrupting the child's thoughts. She looked over to find a woman in nun's attire. She would have been considered humble upon first glance, but her long silky white hair greatly contrasted against her modest attire. She was gorgeous, elegant and sexy – traits that went against the very notion of being a humble servant of the Church. The lady had brought some fresh bandages to replace the bloodstained ones on Bazett's arm. She had opened the rickety door to the room, but the child had been so lost in her musings that she failed to notice.

The nun continued, as if in a trance, "It seems the Church's instinct was correct. Ever since the previous war, too many strange things have been happening around Fuyuki. And now, an irregular Servant has been summoned as an outsider to this war, which in itself should not have occurred for another 50 years."

"…"

The child Servant narrowed her eyes. This woman was clearly not surprised by her unexpected presence, and she was fully aware of her existence as a Heroic Spirit. She watched the nun treat Bazett's wounds before changing the bandages. She noticed that the stranger had a great amount of gauze wrapped around her own body, but opted not to say anything about them for now. When the lady finished, she stood up and faced the young Servant.

"Please excuse me," she murmured softly. "I am saying such strange things without any context."

"It's fine," the girl replied. "I've already been apprised of the current situation."

"My, that's very helpful. Servants really are caught up to speed with the modern world and the state of the Holy Grail Wars. Then tell me everything you know, Irregular One. Tell me your class and True Name."

"I am Lancer, Servant of Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to say my True Name to anyone, not even to my Master."

"Oh? You're forbidden from saying your name? Is it because it's more strategic to protect your identity from the enemy?"

Lancer couldn't deny that argument. She really had no idea if the nun was a friend or foe. Her pensive silence told the lady everything, so she added, "Are you saying that the one who saved your Master's life should be treated with suspicion?"

"I don't know anything about you, madam. Since this is a war, it is dangerous to assume that an ally will remain an ally for the entire duration. Treachery and betrayal are part and parcel with such conflicts. Besides, what guarantee is there that you won't steal me from Master in a similar fashion?"

"Don't mistake me for some conniving boor. I have my pride, you know."

"…"

"Well, I can certainly admire your cautious nature. Ultimately, a Master can only rely upon their Servant, and no one else. However, your Master is currently unable to issue any orders to you. Therefore, you would be lost without anyone to provide you with a sense of purpose."

The girl closed her eyes and said firmly, "That won't be necessary. When I was summoned, I had an order placed upon me - something akin to a geas. I am able to take any action, so long as it fulfills that mission in the end."

The woman glanced at the sleeping Bazett and murmured, "She really put a lot of thought into this summoning, didn't she? Or was it really _her_ who summoned you…?"

The child wondered what she was talking about. The nun quickly changed the conversation by saying, "Anyway, let's think of it this way – you cannot protect your Master like this. Should any of the other Masters or Servants discover this location, Bazett's life will be in jeopardy. Therefore, I propose this to you; I will act as your Master."

Lancer widened her eyes. "You mean… as a decoy?"

"You catch on quickly, don't you?" the nun smiled lightly. "If only you weren't so feeble-looking, I might have more respect for you."

The young Servant said nothing in rebuttal. Her calm, acquiescent nature seemed to irritate the nun, but she tried not to show it. The white-haired woman suggested, "In any case, we should partner up as a false Master-Servant duo in order to lure the enemy's attention away from Bazett. What do you say, little Lancer?"

She mumbled lightly, considering the offer. After some thought, she muttered, "I want to understand one thing. Should we go forward with this plan, your life will be greatly endangered. What exactly do you hope to gain with such a risky strategy?"

"Well now… Remember what I said about the Church being suspicious of this war? We are impartial arbiters who observe and judge the Holy Grail Wars to determine the rightful winner of the Grail, and the lone wish it grants. However, it seems things have not been going well for these last 10 years. From my understanding, Kotomine Risei was the arbiter of the Fourth War, but was suddenly assassinated. That means his son, Kotomine Kirei, immediately inherited the role and is supposed to be the arbiter of the Fifth War in 2054.

"However, the Church has grown to distrust Kirei. Even though he has worked as an Executor in the past, there's no guarantee that he won't go after the Grail himself. After all, I was informed that he was one of the participants of the Fourth War, so he already has experience with commanding a Servant. In my humble opinion, since he enjoyed a taste of power back then, he'll seek to satisfy his craving for more power. Followers of the word of our almighty Lord and Savior should not possess worldly desires, or else they should be immediately purged."

Lancer tilted her head and wondered, "I thought an arbiter was not allowed to be a participant at any point."

"As if such rules are kept sacred any longer. No matter how holy or righteous they believe themselves to be, humans are always prone to finding loopholes in any kind of regulations."

"I guess so…"

"Now, there are signs that the Grail is ready for another summoning after just 10 years, even though that only happens once every 60 years, in the town being overseen by a priest that the Church no longer trusts. I'm sure even you can figure out how frightened the Church is of this prospect. That's why, even though I am but a lowly apprentice, I've been dispatched to oversee this matter on the Church's behalf. I was supposed to make contact with Bazett, but by the time I found her, she was already like this."

They stared at the unconscious woman in silence. The nun clasped her hands in prayer and murmured, "I only have myself to blame for this tragedy. If I had arrived sooner, I could have done something to prevent Bazett's original Servant from being stolen. She had everything ready to summon the Child of Light Cuchulainn as this war's Lancer. Losing his services has been a serious blow to us investigators. If only I knew who was responsible, I would personally mete divine punishment upon them."

"The Child of Light, hm?" the girl whispered. Then her expression turned dark as she blankly said, "Just as I thought. The Church had every right to be worried."

The white-haired woman looked down at her in muted surprise. With a firm tone, she demanded, "Explain yourself."

"I'm not really sure what happened as I was being summoned, but I could hear Master's voice as she pleaded and begged for help. She wanted to save someone from his destiny… And she also wanted to take him back from the man who betrayed her. Then I saw what happened through Master's eyes. Right after she finished summoning Cuchulainn, she felt a horrible pain shoot through her left arm."

"That's when it had been cut off, right?"

The child nodded. "She barely had time to look at her Servant when she found herself lying on the ground, seeing the vision of a sinister man in a priest's stole. His eyes were as dead as a fish's… No, it's more accurate to say they belonged to a demon in human flesh. He smirked, clearly relishing her suffering as she lost consciousness, and forced her angry Servant to leave her to die. There's nothing else to remember afterwards except darkness. I was informed during my summoning that he and Master had been close compatriots for quite a while though."

The woman's golden eyes slightly widened in horror. She turned away from her and grumbled, "Honestly. As if things could not get any worse…"

"What are you talking about?"

"That cruel priest you mentioned…" the nun trailed off, then glared back at the child. "He can be none other than Kotomine Kirei."

The Servant now shared in the nun's shock. Their claims were starting to intertwine seamlessly, and the resulting story greatly disturbed them. Lancer kept her composure and murmured, "So this really is the worst turn of events. The arbiter has stolen a participant's Servant and is illegally taking part in this conflict as a Master."

"Indeed. That man has no soul. I know him well enough, and he is the embodiment of _schadenfreude_. If a creature like him got his hands on the Grail, Armageddon would befall us without a moment's hesitation. My mission is to secure the Grail and return it to the Church properly before Kirei or any of the numerous Mage factions can use it for their own misdeeds."

"But Master is part of the Mages' Association. As her Servant, it would behoove me to assist her in bringing it to the Association instead."

"If she was that determined to secure the Grail, then she shouldn't have been foolish enough to trust the wrong people in the first place. She got herself into this mess, so she has no right to complain what happens to the Grail in the end."

The pair fell silent for a moment. From Lancer's perspective, the woman sounded no different than Kirei just now. Although they disagreed with each other on this one issue, the Servant felt it was not her position to argue. Her job was to fight, not to deliberate. Whatever happened in the end would not be her concern, as she would be returning to the Throne anyway. With that in mind, the small girl said, "In any case, one of my Master's orders is to use any means necessary to eliminate that man. Judging by your reaction, I'm sure that's something you would want to see as well, isn't it?"

"Of course. Although I am not an Executor, I feel it is my duty as a priestess of the Church to ensure that this world's balance is maintained. For the good of the world, I will take that man's head if it's the last thing I do."

"So this is the reason you've been asking for my help. I see… Since our goals align for the most part, I'll go along with your plan of pretending to be your Servant. I don't care for exposing innocent people to such danger, but you're the one who proposed it, and I am simply agreeing to it."

"Good. I don't care for dealing with difficult people," the woman said tersely. "Don't think for a second that I'm some helpless ordinary Magus however. I can provide you with all the information you need so we can plan our strategy. Furthermore, should the time come, I'll have no problem with dispatching the more troublesome Masters. I'm going to need your help in dealing with their Servants, however. I certainly hope you don't disappoint me, Nameless One, especially since you are but a mere whelp in comparison to the great heroes summoned in this war."

"Maybe so, but I am still the 'son' of the Child of Light. I'll prove myself to not be the complete pushover you think I am."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "The 'son' of Cuchulainn…? Oh."

She murmured in realization as she thought about the Ulster hero's legend, then said, "I remember now. That skirt-chaser gave birth to a child while he was training in the Land of Shadows. That same child would appear several years later to challenge Cuchulainn, and lost their life in the process. So you're that petulant scion who was cursed with three geasa, one of which forbade you from revealing your identity to anyone until your death.

"Now I understand why you were so hesitant about saying your name. You must be the long-lost Hound-Pup of Ulster, and one of only two people to be slain by Gae Bolg during Cuchulainn's life. Your True Name is none other than the innocent, yet tragic son of Ulster; Connla."

The girl closed her eyes, then murmured forlornly, "I'm surprised anyone remembers my part of Father's tale. Usually my death is considered just another notch under his belt."

"I blame Bazett for filling my head with such useless knowledge about Celtic mythology. She was especially obsessed with Cuchulainn's legend, and memorized every detail by heart. I never thought her ceaseless babble would actually be useful. It's no wonder she subconsciously summoned another Celtic Servant who was so closely attached to that man."

"So I take it you're acquainted with my Master?"

"We've had some run-ins in the past. I am an emissary for the Church, while she is an agent for the Mages' Association. Bazett and I had the same mission of investigating this war, though she made the fatal mistake of trusting Kotomine Kirei. Now that I think about it, I haven't told you my name yet, have I? I am your second Master, Caren Hortensia, a priestess in the eternal service of God. Though we represent different organizations, Bazett and I were tasked with correcting the anomalies surrounding Fuyuki while making sure the same mistakes made in the Fourth War would not happen again. Now that she has been incapacitated, you will have to fight on her behalf while keeping me safe."

"Fighting for Master was my intention anyway."

Caren sighed, then flipped her hair aside and grumbled, "Even so, couldn't she have summoned someone better than you, like Scathach or Fergus? I have my doubts about your reliability, considering you lost against Cuchulainn in the only true fight you ever had in your life."

"I can't promise anything except my best. Besides, that's only because Father used Gae Bolg on me. If he hadn't, who knows what the outcome of that fight could've been."

"Probably still not favorable for you."

Connla became quiet. However harsh Caren's words were, she couldn't deny the brevity behind them. The priestess rested a navy blue beret on her head and said, "Well, we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Connla wondered as she dematerialized into her spirit form, following her false Master around as an invisible presence in order to conserve Bazett's mana.

"Not a fleshed out one, but my aim is to inform the other six Masters of Kirei's deception without alerting him to our presence until the time is right. If they're not willing to listen to me, they should at least understand that something is wrong when they see two Lancers running around in this war. Concrete facts are more convincing than tall tales, after all."

"You're right. Who do you intend to speak with first?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. Though I am aware of most of the Masters involved, I will have to send familiars out to investigate everyone. Given a day or so, we should be able to determine our first move."

"Understood. I'll guard both of you in the meantime."

"I expect nothing less than an extremely vigil watch. If you die on the first day of your job, then it will be nothing but proof positive of your worthlessness."

"You're starting to remind me a lot of my mother," Connla murmured, sounding almost detached from the conversation.

"Meaning what?" Caren demanded.

"Nothing important. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys, you have spoken, and the FSN rewrite is the winner of my little mini-poll from _Brothers in Destiny_, specifically a play on the UBW route and part of _Hollow Ataraxia_. I'll be taking it easy with the writing for this month, putting my foot in the door before going all out during NaNoWriMo 2019. If I make any errors in the lore during writing, let me know so I can make adjustments – this series is pretty tough for me to make heads or tails of.


	2. Budding Dichotomy

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 2: Budding Dichotomy**

The night hours soon gave way to morning, signifying the beginning of another day of business and school for the residents of Fuyuki. However, among the otherwise innocuous citizenry, seven people were participating in an event known to Mages as the Holy Grail War. In the simplest terms, this was a contest between seven chosen ones known as Masters and the high-level familiars they summoned as their Servants, seeking to obtain the holy chalice that could grant the victor a single wish.

Servants were once heroes of the past who achieved fame and notoriety for their deeds and were thus inscribed in the Throne of Heroes – essentially a 'library' outside of space and time where a summoner could borrow a 'copy' of the original legendary figure and materialize them as a sort of physical ghost, with all of their skills, weapons and combat experience intact. This was the same process that Bazett relied on to summon Cuchulainn first, and then Connla afterwards. All of the Servants were temporary beings that would fade out of existence once their duties were over, so it was common for some Masters to treat their Servants as nothing more than disposable tools.

In a Holy Grail War however, Masters had to take extra precautions to make sure their Servants didn't rebel against such distasteful behavior. They were gifted with three sigils known as Command Spells, which they could use to issue absolute orders to their Servants. Once these three Spells were used up, the Servant no longer had an anchor to the world and would vanish. Thus, it was wiser for Masters to take their Servants' personalities into account and seek to work in harmony with them during their contract. It didn't mean that all Masters were smart enough to understand this concept, but at least those in the know would ensure some degree of cordiality.

Thus, one could consider Connla to be in a strange situation with Bazett. At least the two would not argue with other, yet they wouldn't be able to foster any kind of friendship either. Perhaps this was partly why Caren stepped in to act as Connla's fake Master – the Servant could socialize with a modern human outside of confronting the other Masters in this battle royale. Since they only just met however, it was a total mystery as to what Caren's behavior was really like. Therefore, Connla opted to take it slow and observe the nun as meticulously as formulating a complex battle strategy.

As Caren unpacked her suitcase in one of the other rooms within the dilapidated Edelfelt Manor, Connla stood at the doorway and watched her quietly. The white-haired lady could no longer ignore the child warrior's stifling presence and demanded, "Are you perchance staking me out? There's no need to be so edgy during the daytime."

"It is a Servant's job to keep their Master safe."

"Then you should be watching over Bazett instead of me."

"I will alternate between both of you for now."

"Suit yourself then. Just don't peek while I'm getting changed – I happily spank naughty little girls who don't understand the concept of a woman's privacy."

Connla raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I am, some kind of deviant?"

"If anything, at least you're fun to tease," Caren murmured. Her already-impish smile possessed an edge of deviousness to it, and Connla wondered just who the _real_ naughty one was. Caren then said, "Well never mind that. If you're going to be standing there, we might as well have a nice chat. It's boring to sort my belongings in silence."

"Mm. Then let me ask you something, Ms. Hortensia. You said you would be able to deal with the other Masters on your own, but I'm not exactly familiar with your capabilities. Could you further elaborate on what skills and abilities you possess? Such knowledge would be beneficial for me to devise stratagems should we get ourselves into a dangerous situation."

"Develop stratagems, hm? You sound more like a back-seat tactician than a front-line fighter."

"Not necessarily. It's a skill that my mother made sure to personally teach me. She told me of many factors that can affect the outcome of a battle, and knowing my allies' capabilities is considered one of the top three. There are many things I need to keep in mind as I fight my opponents, and making sure that my comrades are fighting at full potential is one of my priorities as well. If they are not, then I simply need to pick up on the slack to balance things out," Connla explained, then somberly closed her eyes and murmured, "Not that I've had any experience with fighting alongside a partner yet…"

Caren smiled a little and said, "How prudent of you to point out your own hypocrisy. Certainly makes things a lot easier for me. Very well, I shall explain. First of all, take a look at this."

She rolled up her sleeve to show Connla the many bandages wrapping around her arm. She continued, "One of my duties for the Church is to act as a demon detector."

"Demon detector?"

"I possess an ability where, should I come into close proximity with someone who is possessed by a demon, my body will undergo a radical change to mimic the effects of the possession. That's why I have to wear bandages all the time. It is purely genetic in nature and cannot be replicated with training, so my services have been deemed invaluable despite my lowly status as an acolyte. My mentor referred to it as masochistic pneumatic automatism diathesis."

Most children would have no clue what Caren just said, but Connla coolly replied, "An automatic, physically stressful response to otherworldly spirits… I see. My teacher told me of people who were born with such abilities."

"Scathach, right? Of course," the nun mumbled in recognition as she remembered the tales surrounding the legendary Witch of Dun Scaith. "As the guardian of the gate to the Land of Shadows, she would be familiar with the concept, and would have taught her students such."

"Teacher's specialty was more with the dead than with demons, but the principles are the same. Both types of paranormal spirits are capable of possessing humans, so your job is to act as a beacon to find such victims so that exorcists can cure them. I can see how the Church would find you as a valuable asset, but I fail to understand how this relates to our mission. You can't exactly find Heroic Spirits like that since we're not demons to begin with."

"I wouldn't be so dismissive if I were you," Caren visibly pouted. "If you weren't a girl, I would have used this on you to punish such insubordination."

With some kind of magic that allowed one to store items in imaginary spaces, she flicked her hand and produced a red cloth that was about six feet in length and only about one foot in width. It flowed around her arms and back like a sash that belonged to a deity.

"Hmm…" Connla whispered in admiration. "That's definitely some kind of unique Magecraft going on. But what do you mean 'if I wasn't a girl'? Does gender have something to do with that cloth?"

"Indeed. This is the Holy Shroud of Magdalene, a gift from the Church for my arduous services. It has the ability to forcefully bind men, though it means that I cannot physically attack them while they are restrained or else the cloth will be rendered useless."

"Interesting. So because I was born female, you can't use it on me. At least it will be useful in certain situations, but it still means your capabilities are minimal at best."

"How annoying," Caren grumbled. "However true your words may be, they still sting. Why didn't you show up as a boy like the legends depict you?"

"It's not my fault I was born like this," Connla muttered. "My real history must have been lost throughout time, so everyone knows me as Cuchulainn's 'son' instead of his daughter."

The priestess shrugged in consternation and said, "Oh well, there's nothing that can be done about it. Perhaps when you get the chance, you should thank the Lord for delivering you upon this world as a girl."

"Huh…"

"Anyway, other than using basic familiars, that's about all I can offer as a Master. Perhaps you should do some sharing of your own, little Lancer. Indulge my curiosity into what you're capable of, for I have a feeling we'll be relying upon those skills more than my own."

"Understood."

They continued talking throughout the entire day, primarily of Connla explaining what her abilities were in candid detail to Caren.

* * *

At the same time, one of Caren's ghostly, worm-looking familiars quietly slithered up the walls of Homuhara Academy and slipped onto the rooftop where students would sometimes eat their lunches. Classes were in session at the moment, so there wasn't anyone around to witness this bizarre creature scouring the area.

Earlier, this same familiar had seen the aftermath of the confrontation between this War's Archer and Lancer Servants. The courtyard was so badly scuffled that it was temporarily sealed off from students until maintenance workers finished their repairs. Though there wasn't anything worth investigating there, the creature had sensed some kind of residual magical energy originating from the building itself, which prompted it to climb up to the roof.

After some slithering around, the familiar stopped when it discovered some kind of red crest etched upon the concrete. It was an octagram comprised of two congruent squares, with a thin circle on the outside and a larger one in the center, with strange symbols placed between the points of the octangular shape. Most disturbing was the image being portrayed in the very middle of the inner circle – some kind of eyeball-looking orb sucking in hundreds of random streams of energy. The imagery looked no different than sperm rushing upon the ovum, fervently contesting to see which one would get to fertilize the egg.

Caren's familiar backed away from the magic circle and transmitted the image back to its master.

* * *

"Hm?" the nun mumbled suddenly and closed her eyes, interrupting her spirited conversation with Connla.

"Is something the matter?" the Servant wondered.

"We've got a hit. Homuhara Academy is being targeted by someone."

"Targeted?"

Caren explained what her familiar had found, then made a poorly-drawn sketch of the crest and asked, "Do you recognize this?"

"Hmm…" Connla examined the picture for a minute. She mumbled to herself, "A Star of Lakshmi, or _Ashtalakshmi_, the eight manifestations of Lakshmi… Or in normal terms, the eight forms of wealth. Two circles… a barrier, perhaps? They must represent some form of isolation… The outer ring cuts off the outside world, while the inner ring ensnares what is already inside. This image in the center is very disturbing though… Are you sure you depicted this correctly, Ms. Hortensia? I can't make sense of these central scribbles whatsoever."

"That's the most accurate way I could show it to you," Caren pouted, offended that Connla was possibly calling her drawing bad.

"I guess it can't be helped. Anyway, I think it's safe to assume that this is part of a Bounded Field that someone is setting up. From what I can glean out of your picture, this crest symbolizes 'taking wealth away from others', so it's likely that either a Mage or a Servant seeks to harvest mana from everyone at the school. For them to surreptitiously plant these things without anyone noticing must mean that at least one Master attends that school. At the very least, I can guarantee that it is not Celtic in nature, so we can rule out Kirei and Father as suspects."

"So it's Fuyuki's youth that are going to be the first victims, hm? Quite the troublesome Master we have, showing no compunctions for reducing those they socialize with into drained husks. Well, if you look at it from a true Mage's perspective, all of Fuyuki has been allowed to develop solely for turning it into a mana-harvesting farm for the Holy Grail War, and the citizens are simply their cattle to slaughter."

"Ms. Hortensia," Connla's tone immediately turned severe, and she narrowed her eyes at the unconcerned nun. "However true you may believe that to be, refrain from making comments like that in such a casual manner. If we're going to be warning the other Masters of Kirei's deception, you should at least appreciate that not everyone is going to think the same way that you do."

Caren didn't like the Servant's attitude, not so much because she was being scolded, but mainly because the girl sounded more like an adult that was far more mature than necessary. The disconnect between Connla's charming appearance and her strict countenance bothered Caren, so she sighed dejectedly, "Hah… All right, I'll be sure not to break our dear little lambs too much."

"As long as you understand, then it's okay."

"Honestly. If only Bazett could give me your Command Spells, then you'd be able to understand how much I disapprove of a little kid trying to boss me around. That kind of entertainment is hard to come by, you know."

"Entertainment?" Connla raised an eyebrow, unsure of what her false Master meant.

"Never mind. I'll have to make do with this."

Without warning, Caren pinched her fingers on Connla's cheeks and playfully stretched them. The girl objected in a weird wheeze, "H-Hey, nawk hat ahf!"

"He he, you're so much cuter when you're being messed with like this. Being all serious and logical really doesn't suit an adorable tyke like you," the nun giggled, then released her grip.

"Owww…" Connla whined while rubbing her sore face. "Okay, I get it. As long as you're considerate with the other Masters, I'll be sure to mind my tongue while around you in return. Just please don't do that again."

"Very good. Servant or not, a child should be always be polite towards their elders."

"Uuh…" the girl whimpered and glanced outside. "C-Can we just get going already? The sun is starting to set, and I want to get this over with before night falls."

"Yes, let's. The sooner we get this Servant on our side, the better. First, give me a moment to change into more appropriate attire."

Connla waited at the front entrance for about 10 minutes until Caren was finished changing. The priestess returned to the Servant's side wearing a dark blouse with puffy sleeves and small frills lining the hem, and sported a grey long-sleeve shirt beneath the blouse. She wore black pantyhose, yet there was no skirt covering her waist area. This made her white underwear visible to anyone who would meet her, which seemed exceptionally inappropriate for a woman of her standing.

"Um… Ms. Hortensia?" Connla's expression turned sour. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"My exorcist's uniform. If I am to be a Master, I should at least look the part," Caren replied.

"I get that it's a uniform, but… d-does the Church allow its nuns to walk around in such salacious attire?"

"There's no absolute law stating that we sisters of the faith must _always_ maintain our chastity. In fact, history has dictated that the Church will hold sway over the unguided sheep of humankind with any method. Nuns who doubled as prostitutes, coupled with extortion… or rather, a sinful man donating his fortune as a way to wash their hands of such impurity was one of the favorite tactics of the olden days."

"…"

"I have found this garment most convenient when dealing with men, for their propensity to fall victim to feminine wiles is as faithful as my undying reverence for the Holy Father. Of course, ease of movement is always a benefit."

"If you say so…" Connla grumbled and turned away hesitantly before vanishing into her spirit form. She had a bad feeling that trying to discuss the Church's hypocrisy was a subject not to be treated lightly, especially with someone as devout as Caren. Since Connla was alive about 400 to 500 years before St. Patrick converted the citizens of Ireland to Christianity, she wasn't familiar with how the religion operated, so trying to argue with Caren would just make her look ignorant.

* * *

School had proceeded as normal for the students of Homuhara Academy. Most of the students and faculty had gone home for the day, save for two particular students. One was a 17-year old young man with rust-colored messy hair and yellow eyes. He was known to all as Emiya Shirou, but to those in the Holy Grail War, he was identified as the Master for the Saber-class Servant. Likewise, his raven-haired, blue-eyed classmate Tohsaka Rin was the Master for this War's Archer Servant. It hadn't taken them long to discover each other's roles in the Fifth War, and Rin had gone out of her way to explain to Shirou what the entire premise for the War was. She told him over and over again not to be a fool by going anywhere without Saber by his side for protection.

Yet, Shirou did exactly what Rin told him _not_ to do. He went to school as usual, being all casual to his rival while leaving Saber behind at his residence. Rin was so shocked at his stupidity that she refused to talk to him for the entire day. With the early evening hours approaching however, and with no teachers or students to interrupt, her anger finally reached its peak and she could no longer contain it.

This led to Shirou and Rin having an argument at the stairs leading up to the third floor. Rin admitted how pissed off she was at him for being so naïve and declared her intention to get rid of him. Thus, she initiated the chase by firing a lone Gandr shot at him. He had managed to get out of the way, but only barely thanks to the raw power of the shot demolishing the floor. Once he saw how serious she was, he ran for his life through the school halls.

Shirou's pleas weren't entirely selfish though. As he grabbed his bleeding arm, he shouted at Rin, "You really could hurt someone with those things!"

"Then stay still so you don't feel any pain!" she screamed and fired more shots at him that he dodged. "One shot to the heart will kill you instantly!"

"You call that a mercy kill!?"

"Shut up! Stop bumbling around like an idiot and let me finish you off quickly!"

Shirou hurried downstairs to the first floor classrooms, barely ducking out of the way as Rin hurled a magic shot at him. He noticed her figure as she landed within the rising smoke and gasped, "Oh, crap!"

He scrambled into the nearest classroom and locked the sliding doors, preventing Rin from chasing him inside. He thought he would be safe, but she wouldn't be perturbed by such a simple obstacle. She called out, _**"Das Schließen**_ _**Vogelkäfig… Echo!"**_ †

Shirou saw a bright red magic circle materialize between the classroom doors. Fearing it was some kind of attack, he ran toward the window, only to discover that he was inside a hazy red 'box' that confined him inside the room. He recognized it as a Bounded Field, and that the next spell Rin sent his way would be lethal unless he protected himself. He dropped a desk onto its side, then pressed his hand against its underside.

"_Trace On!"_ Shirou whispered. He was using his reinforcement magic to strengthen its components so it was equivalent to him hiding behind a sturdy boulder.

Immediately after, Rin yelled, _**"Fixierung, Eilsalve!"**_ ††

She fired a relentless salvo of Gandr shots into the classroom, violently peppering the walls and floor with golf ball-sized holes. All of the desks and chairs were reduced to either splinters or useless furniture… except for the lone desk that Shirou shielded himself behind. Miraculously, it managed to withstand the barrage while sustaining some cracking and warping. He paused in nervous anticipation, then grabbed an iron bar from one of the destroyed desks and reinforced it like he did with the desk.

That was when Rin threw a small blue gem through the window above the doors, and its soothing glow intensified until it exploded into a pure white light.

* * *

As a female student was locking up one of the doors, she caught sight of the light illuminating one of the second-floor classrooms. She didn't know what was going on, but if one of the other students was still loitering around after school hours, she felt it would be prudent to go tell them to leave. She hurried for the opposite doors… but she would wind up not making it to her destination.

* * *

Shirou broke through the locked classroom door immediately after Rin's gemstone detonated.

"Looks like you finally decided to come out, Emiya," she smirked.

He stood back up shakily and brandished his impromptu weapon.

"You think you can beat me with that silly weapon? Just give it up. You don't stand a chance of winning against me," Rin taunted, then raised her arm with the Magic Circuits etched upon it. Her expression grew dire as she demanded, "This is my final warning. Put down your weapon and give me your Command Spells. Stripping the nerves out of your arm is better than dying."

"Never!" Shirou retorted. "If I gave them to you, it'll be the same as me betraying Saber!"

"Is that so? From my perspective, you've already betrayed her by being such a dim-witted Master who doesn't appreciate the danger he's in."

"What!?"

"Enough talk. I hope you're prepared, Emiya."

Before Rin could launch the decisive Gandr spell that would kill Shirou, a strange noise suddenly broke through the tension between the rivaling students.

"_**KYAAA~AAAH!"**_

* * *

Caren left the Edelfelt Manor and strode through the forest to make her way into the city proper. It was a cool February evening, not as particularly chilly as it was earlier in the month. She felt there was no need to put on a long coat, and her thick stockings provided enough warmth to resist the cold. She didn't say anything, preferring to enjoy her stroll while quietly observing the barren trees. A thin layer of snow was the last remnant of winter, and it wouldn't be long before the first leaf buds sprouted and matured into immature green leaves. Caren always looked forward to the first days of spring, finding solace in the knowledge that nature's annual hibernation would soon be over.

Caren found the nearest street and turned towards the school in question. With the nighttime hours fast approaching, and with how the Edelfelt Manor was never visited by anyone in Fuyuki, there weren't any onlookers to meet the strangely-clad priestess. She didn't mind the absence of people though. Despite her friendly attitude and mannerisms, she actually had terrible social skills. Most of her fellow Church members often said that she had a tendency to provoke her acquaintances, and that her choice of words were callous and witty to the point of being uncomfortably acerbic.

During Caren's quiet trek through the woods, Connla remained near her in spirit form. Since Servants were nothing more than recreations of human beings created with pure mana, they could dematerialize and become invisible ghosts. This was especially convenient for reducing the amount of mana a Master needed to sustain their Servant's physical form. In Connla's case though, she just wanted to keep her Celtic warrior's garments hidden from the local Japanese folks, especially since Caren warned her that the Japanese tended to treat foreigners 'differently'. Connla wasn't sure what that meant, nor if she could take her partner's word for it, so she opted to remain low-key as much as possible.

Eventually though, Connla's voice broke through the tranquility as she unexpectedly said, "Ms. Hortensia? If I may, there's something important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Caren wondered. "Didn't you already tell me everything I needed to know about yourself?"

"There's one more thing I need to cover, which regards my identity," the Servant said as she rematerialized into physical form. "Although the vast majority of Servants will likely never figure out who I am, Cuchulainn is one of only two exceptions in this entire world, the other obviously being Scathach. Although the number of people who know my True Name are few and far between, if word were to reach Cuchulainn that I am participating in this war, no doubt he will pursue me with utmost fervor before we are prepared to face him."

"You make it sound like it's a major problem."

"Because it is. Recall my original manner of death."

Caren closed her eyes and recounted Connla's story in her mind. Her golden irises shot back open when she realized, "You were struck down by Gae Bolg…"

"Correct. That means it is my greatest weakness. I have absolutely no way of defending myself against it - you could say it is my destiny to die should Gae Bolg be used on me. Since I fought Father to a standstill in that fateful battle, should such a battle occur between us in this Holy Grail War, the end result may very well be the same."

"Aren't you able to take Gae Bolg away from him and turn it against him?"

"Impossible. Scathach did not teach me anything about wielding that spear. It takes a tremendous toll on the user's body to throw it, and such forces would cause a small child with no training like myself to self-destruct. I don't know if she intended to teach me how to use it as I grew up, but my mother called me away to journey to Ireland before such lessons could even begin."

"What a problem," Caren mumbled listlessly. "I hope you don't expect me to come up with some kind of solution for you."

"Not to worry. I have a plan in mind," Connla assured calmly. "Call it a workaround, if you would. Give me a moment…"

She performed a few hand gestures and drew various Celtic Runes around herself. Soon, her entire body disappeared, as if she were a ghost caught in the peripheral view of someone's vision. A hazy aura of greens and aquas that swirled about in a gentle flurry was the only indication that she was present. To Caren's astonishment, Connla spoke in a heavily distorted voice, "ThiS iS a SPecIAl SKIll inHErEnt tO Me, cALLed IdenTIty CoNceALmENT. IT is aN ALLegorY to OnE of ThE thREe gEAsa thAT I possESS – to NeVeR sAY mY naME tO anYonE."

"Interesting," the nun smiled. "So in order to protect your True Name from being exposed to Cuchulainn, you devised a skill to mask your presence around him."

"PreCIselY. I diD nOT wANt tO AlArM yOU, sO I figUREd iT wAs bESt To exPLaiN tHIs To YoU beFOrE wE gOt unDErwAy wITh oUr miSSioN."

"Fair enough. But does maintaining this ability cost a lot of mana for Bazett?"

"NOt parTIcuLarlY. It IS aTTachED tO mY gEAs, wHiCh poSSesSes pOWer oF itS oWn, sO tHe MAna exPenDITUre sHouLD bE mINImaL."

"Good. So it's possible for you to keep your face hidden at all times. Cuchulainn aside, no Servant should be able to figure you out, which will give you an advantage in battle. Even if anyone tried to scry my mind for details, it will be futile since I'm not actually your Master."

"ThE faCT tHAt aN eiGhTH SerVanT iS RuNNinG aMoK shOulD gIvE aT leAST soMe oF tHEM PAusE. ThAt mAy giVE Us aN oPPortUniTY tO ExPlaiN oUrSelVes wiTHouT ResORTiNg tO VioLenCE."

"I don't share in your optimism, but with the circumstances as they are, I have no choice but to take the risk," the priestess said, then rubbed her ear and complained, "Still, that warped voice of yours is rather grating to listen to."

"DoES iT bOThEr yOu? I cAn aLWaYs sWiTCh BaCk," Connla said, then spoke in her normal tone, "But do note that I will need to disguise my voice should Cuchulainn be within the vicinity. Hiding my form will do nothing if he remembers me by speech alone. To be honest though, it would be a lot easier on me if I could actually stay silent as much as possible."

"As they say, loose lips sink ships," Caren smirked. "I guess I don't have to worry about ordering you to be quiet and let me do the talking to our enemies."

"Judging by your countenance, your lips are powerful enough to ground space rockets."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?"

"Take it as you will. From here on out, I will either be in spirit form or in Identity Concealment mode unless you order me otherwise. Naturally, I won't be saying much either. If you need to talk to me, I suggest we do so when none of the other participants are around. You and I do not share a psychic channel after all."

The priestess thought to herself, _What a cheeky little upstart she is. But I guess she wouldn't have fought Cuchulainn for an entire day if she was a complete pushover._

A strange emotion welled up within her, and she fought the urge to plaster her face with a creepy grin.

_How long will it take before the true nature of this war takes its toll on such a delicate little soul? If nothing else, it will be quite entertaining to see what it takes to break the Child of Cuchulainn._

"Is something wrong?" Connla wondered.

"No, it's nothing. Come, we're almost at the-"

That was the moment when they heard the female student's terrified scream. Although the pair weren't in close proximity to the shrieking as Shirou and Rin were, it was still audible enough for them to hear.

"Lancer," Caren commanded, "get in there and find out what's going on."

"Got it," the Servant replied and materialized her spear, then leapt forth faster than any human could muster. The resulting gust ruffled the nun's hair and shirt. Once the winds settled, she remained there for a short while.

During the day, Caren and Connla decided that it would be best for the false Master to stay as far away from any battles as possible. However much her own weakness irritated Caren, she had to admit that she simply didn't have the abilities nor talents to reliably hold her own against expert Mages. Exacerbating her annoyance was how she had to rely on a Servant who essentially called herself a trainee and was nowhere near as proficient at combat as most other legendary Celtic warriors were. Even so, all Caren could do was wait and see how Connla fared in her first confrontation…

Or so she thought. Caren suddenly glanced toward the woods just outside Homuhara Academy. Was it some kind of energy she sensed? Did she catch some slight movement out of the corner of her eye? She wasn't sure, and curiosity started to overcome her. Although it went against her better judgment, she purposefully turned on her foot and clicked her boots upon the sidewalk, heading into the small gathering of trees to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

† - "Closing Bird Cage"

†† - "Lock-On Rush Salvo"


	3. The First Command

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 3: The First Command**

Upon hearing the female student's scream, Shirou and Rin rescinded their battle and ran outside to see what happened. Shirou found the unconscious girl first and inspected her, then reported, "It's okay. She's just passed out."

"Are you kidding!?" Rin snapped. "Can't you tell that she's been drained dry!?"

"Drained dry?"

"Of her mana… Essentially her life force. She has so little blood left that she'll die if we leave her like this."

"Die!? Can't you do something!?" Shirou exclaimed.

"I can stabilize her with one of my gems," Rin assured, then took out a green gemstone and powered it over the girl. As she was busy with the treatment, Shirou thought he sensed something wrong nearby and turned his gaze toward the outer forest. He stopped… and his eyes widened as a terrifying sense of danger overcame his nerves.

"_**LOOK OUT!**_"

Rin was so startled by his scream and of him pushing her that she jerked forward. When she opened her eyes, she found traces of blood on his arm. For all of the professionalism and elegance she took pride in, that all disappeared as she stared in sheer horror at the very first critical injury she ever got to witness in her life. A strange dagger attached to a chain had been gouged clean through Shirou's wrist, and large amounts of blood covered the sleeve.

"W-Why did you…?" Rin gasped, then shook her head and exclaimed, "I mean, you're bleeding like crazy! Doesn't that hurt!?"

"It does… You wouldn't believe how painful it is…" Shirou mumbled as he stood up, disregarding the agony through an absurd level of willpower. "I'll go see what it is. Stay here and take care of her, Tohsaka."

"Wha-!?" she protested, but he ran off before she could stop him.

* * *

Connla was about to emerge from around a corner of the school grounds, but then stopped and hid herself from view. She found Rin and Shirou taking care of the dying student and had witnessed the attack. Luckily, Connla was far enough away that Rin wouldn't pick up on the Servant's presence, though it also meant she couldn't hear what they were saying. Then to her surprise, she watched Shirou run toward the forest where the attacker came from, armed with nothing but a flimsy iron pipe.

_That idiot! What does he think he's doing!?_

Without thinking, and while maintaining her distance, Connla followed him into the woods. She even entered Identity Concealment mode so that should Rin accidentally see her, she would only catch a glimpse of some hazy viridian winds rather than a person. As Connla leapt from branch to branch attempting to keep up with Shirou, she thought, _It's obvious that he was attacked by a Servant! If I don't do something, he'll be killed!_

She came upon him just as he was being assaulted by someone else. The girl crouched on the thick branch, about to rush in and provide support for him when she noticed something on the top of his hand.

_Wait… is that-?_

When Connla had been initially summoned, she had been shown the sigils for the seven Servants taking part in the Holy Grail War. She also saw their faces, but had not been divulged of their True Names. She paused, surprised to see one of those symbols on Shirou's hand.

_No mistaking it. That's the Command Spell for Saber. Then is this young man Saber's Master…?_

Connla glanced over at Shirou's opponent. There was no doubt that the stranger was a Servant who didn't belong in this era. She was tall, slender, and absolutely beautiful with her ankle-length violet hair and form-fitting black skirt, gloves and thigh boots that accentuated her supple curvature. However, there was also a sinister countenance to her as she kept her eyes concealed beneath a lavender blindfold.

The lady seductively licked her lips, then went on the offensive. Connla couldn't react in time to rescue Shirou as he struggled to survive against the Servant's dagger stabs and whirling chains. The lady broke through his feeble defenses and gracefully sliced upwards, tearing apart his shirt and gashing through his flesh.

"_**GAAAAGH!"**_ Shirou shrieked while stumbling back. The woman then slipped behind him and snatched his face, curling her fingers around his wide open eyeballs.

"First I'll cleave out your eyeballs," the lady whispered in a soft yet sinister tone, "then dismember your limbs one by one before swallowing you whole like the mouse that you are. I'll make sure you savor every last moment of your agonizing death…"

"_Not so fast!"_ Connla called out and vaulted from her vantage point, re-emerging in physical form as she readied her spear to swipe at the Servant's exposed back.

"Kgh!" the woman grunted and released Shirou so she could jump away before the blade could carve into her shoulder bones. She flipped backwards so swiftly that it almost seemed purposeful that her lithe movements exuded sexuality. Connla caught Shirou before he could fall onto his back, then glared at her blindfolded opponent. She thought the woman would go back on the offensive and prepared an Ansuz Rune. Luckily, the Servant quietly turned away while whirling her chains about before leaping off and disappearing.

_I remember that face,_ Connla thought back to when she was summoned. _I'm pretty sure the Rider-class Command Spell was associated with her… Anyway, I better go after her before she causes more trouble. If anything, I'd like to find out if that Bounded Field Ms. Hortensia detected is the work of this Rider Servant._

Before that though, she felt Shirou stirring awake. He had passed out for a few moments right as Connla repelled the lady Servant. He opened his eyes weakly, wondering where his assailant was. It was difficult for him to tell at first, but he soon figured out that he was being supported by a completely different person.

_Huh…?_

Shirou turned his gaze directly upon the child's stern face.

_A little… girl…?_

He wanted to ask her so many questions, but the tremendous amount of exsanguination he suffered had greatly weakened him to the point that he couldn't speak.

"Looks like you're still alive," Connla said plainly, then glanced at the symbol on his hand. "Why didn't you use a Command Spell to have your Servant fight for you? You should know that Masters trying to fight Servants head-on is suicide."

"I… Ungh…"

"Never mind. You were lucky that I was around to drive Rider away. Leave her to me and stay here for now."

"N-No… A child like you… shouldn't be… fighting…" Shirou grunted.

"I am a Servant. There's no need for you to worry about me."

Despite her assurances, he feebly reached up and snatched her shawl, as if trying to stop her from leaving. She stared at his bloodied hand for a moment, then murmured, "Guess you're one of those stubborn types. Looks like I have no choice."

She raised her hand before his eyes, and an X-shaped Rune appeared in the space between them. She chanted in a breathy voice, "Generosity brings credit and honor, gifting maintenance to all broken men. _Gyfu._"

A strange, comforting sensation overcame Shirou's senses, as if all his troubles were washed away and he was being put under anesthesia. He succumbed to this warm feeling and slipped into a deep sleep. The girl rested him upon the grass, then shifted her eyes aside when she heard running footsteps rustling in the grass. She opted not to stick around to see who it was and jumped upon the tree branches, fleeing from the area as quickly as she could.

The footsteps belonged to Rin, who had finished treating the prana-drained student and hurried to see how Shirou was doing. She found her bleeding classmate sleeping peacefully, but while she was relieved that he was still alive, something else greatly bothered her. She had caught a glimpse of Connla as she retreated, and Rin noticed the weapon she was carrying.

_A spear…?_

* * *

Way on the opposite end of the school grounds, Caren quietly strode about and panned her eyes about everywhere. She was certain that she saw someone traipsing about around here just a few minutes ago. Shirou and Rin had already retreated into the forest, and the prana-drained student remained laying on the pavement unconscious. Just to be sure, Caren kneeled over the sleeping girl and checked her pulse.

_Hm… This doesn't appear to be the work of that Bounded Field, but rather a direct attack by a Servant. So long as this one is alive, tending to her will be unnecessary. Even so, it will become a problem if such attacks continue unabated._

Caren stood back up and folded her arms. Soon, her expression turned into a mix of boredom and annoyance, looking clearly unimpressed by whoever was skulking about in her proximity.

"My, my!" a young man's voice rang out. "Don't you know that school hours are over at this time of the day? A fine lady like you shouldn't be trespassing unless you have actual business."

She glanced back at a nearby tree where she heard the fellow's decrying taunts. From behind the thick trunk emerged an indigo-haired boy around her age dressed in Homuhara's standard brown gakuran. The tips of his hair curled so that it resembled unkempt seaweed, and he pranced about with such a confident swagger despite cowering behind the tree just moments ago that Caren thought she was conversing with some kind of undersea abomination. The dopey look in his perverted eyes and his condescending chuckle didn't help improve her image of him.

"Oh, but I _am_ on business here," Caren calmly retorted to the student, maintaining her professional demeanor despite wanting to throttle this guy without a second thought. "What about you? Shouldn't you be doing your homework right about now? Or are you one of those insufferably 'too cool for school' types who get by in life through sheer dumb luck?"

"I am a student here, so I can come and go as I please," the boy said, brushing his bangs back with an air of self-importance. "Besides, I have some necessary business to take care of as well."

"Is that so? Does such business include commanding your Servant to assault your own classmates?" the priestess wondered coldly as she glanced at the unconscious student.

He raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Does this mean you're one of the other Masters?"

"I asked you a question first."

He shrugged, then replied nonchalantly, "Whatever. None of this is my fault, you know. Rider attacked that girl on her own. If she dies, it'll have nothing to do with me."

"A true Master would take responsibility for his Servant's actions."

"Real Masters also don't let excellent opportunities slip by them."

"So that means the Bounded Field being secretly placed all around Homuhara is just another example of an 'excellent opportunity' for you, isn't it?"

The boy suddenly grew irritated with Caren's unflappable attitude and demanded, "Wha-!? How the hell do _you_ know that, woman!?"

"So you're not denying it," she smiled lightly. "You're the one who intends to harvest your fellow alumni's mana to power your Servant."

"So what!? I'm the heir to a great Mage family! It's my birthright to use everyone around me to win the Holy Grail War!"

"Yes, you keep telling yourself that, Matou Shinji," Caren declared the young man's name casually, which astonished him. She faced him confidently and said, "The fact that you need your Servant to take in hundreds of people's worth of mana must mean that you're completely and utterly incapable of supplying the necessary mana to your Servant on your own."

"What are you-!?"

"On top of that, your plan is absolutely terrible. If you're a real Master who doesn't let excellent opportunities slip by you, then you would also make sure not to draw so much attention to yourself by attacking an entire school at once. He he he… Now I'm starting to see why your grandfather made your foster sister Matou Sakura the real heir to his family's dwindling legacy. I'm sure he believes that you were a mistake that should have never been conceived… and I am inclined to agree with him."

Shinji was beyond livid at this point. That was when he took out a strange book with its covers crafted out of human flesh, and he stormed toward her while shouting, "Who do you think you are, you underdressed tramp!? Don't you know who you're talking to!? I am a genuine, flesh-and-blood descendant of one of the world's most prominent Mage families! With but a mere thought, I could have Rider end your life!"

"Is that right?" Caren murmured, unperturbed by Shinji's threats. "Then call your Servant here."

He raised the strange grimoire and was about to use it, but then immediately stopped and trembled while clenching his teeth. She smirked, "Oh dear. Looks like there _is_ a brain beneath that mop of kelp you call hair. That's right – not only would it be a waste to use a Command Spell just to kill an ordinary human, but you don't even _have_ Command Spells in the first place."

"Uh…!?"

"Matou Sakura wasted two of Commands to confer at least one order to you. That's what that ghastly tome is, right? The Book of False Attendant. Now I understand why you're targeting Homuhara. With Matou Sakura unable to transfer her mana to her Servant, and you being wholly incapable of sorcery, you have to make do with haphazardly draining those you deem most convenient for your purposes. I would be disappointed in you, but first I'd have to be surprised."

"You… _Who are you!?_" Shinji screamed, horrified that this strange woman was saying things that no ordinary person should ever know.

Caren didn't answer. She simply continued smiling as she walked toward him. He stepped back and frantically pleaded, "Stay away, bitch! Don't you dare lay a finger on me! I-I-If you do…!"

"If I do…? Then what? You'll violently rape me, like you do to your own sister?"

He howled in horror, flabbergasted that she knew his most darkest secret. His desperation turned foul as he laughed and uttered, "Y-You should consider yourself lucky, woman…! I-I'm only letting you go because I'm feeling quite generous right now!"

"Goodness. I feel _so_ fortunate," Caren muttered bitterly. "But aren't you someone who doesn't let good opportunities slip by him? Here stands a beautiful lady for you to sully, and you want to run away? Make up your mind, already."

"In what universe are you beautiful, bitch!? Get out of my sight! You make me sick!"

"How troubling. Here I thought we would get along so well, seeing as how we're both the kind of people who take advantage of every opportunity they get."

With that, the nun raised her arms in a delicate manner and made the Shroud of Magdalene appear from out of nowhere. Shinji had no idea what was going on, and he didn't want to stay to find out. He let out a pitiful scream of terror and clumsily turned to flee.

"_Noli Me Tangere…"_ †

Caren murmured an unusual phrase, which commanded the red cloth to chase after him. It wrapped around his upper torso before ensnaring his arms, abdomen and upper legs. He resembled a small animal that was being choked to death by a boa constrictor, although the shroud's tautness would not cause such lethal injuries. He accidentally dropped the Book of False Attendant, and Caren picked it up.

"You-! You can't do this to me!" Shinji yelled. "_Rider! RIDER!_ _Get your worthless ass over here and save me!_"

"Too bad," Caren teased. "Your Servant is most likely preoccupied with mine to listen to you."

"You fucking whore! Just what do you plan on doing to me!? If you know that Sakura is Rider's real Master, then you should be going after her instead! Leave me out of this!"

"Be a good boy and stay quiet for a while. Or do you want me to constrict your nose and mouth as well?"

"Heek…"

Realizing that he was powerless to stop Caren, Shinji ceased his wailing and merely trembled in fear. She forced him to walk alongside her as they headed into the forest outside Homuhara.

* * *

Connla continued her pursuit into the woods, completely focused on searching for the unknown Servant. Soon, she reached a large enough clearing and stood in the center. It was probably foolish for her to be out in the open when she could be ambushed easily, but it was also the best way to lure the enemy to where she wanted. Connla knew that the Servant was still nearby – she could sense the latent magical energy that all Heroic Spirits emanated.

She slowly panned her eyes around in a panoramic fashion, scoping out every last inch of the woods for anything suspicious. The silence was so incredible that it would have crushed lesser men. Connla was used to such tension however, since her mentor Scathach employed similar scare tactics to try and ambush her student.

Soon, she caught sight of a bizarre glint in the distance. Acting on pure instinct, she swiped her weapon upward, which wound up deflecting a dagger that had been thrown at her forehead. However, that was when she heard leaves crunching beneath someone's feet from her right side.

"Gh!" Connla grunted as she raised her arm to block the lady Servant's powerful stab-like kick, but the force of the blow sent the small girl flying backwards. The woman seemed to teleport behind Connla while she was caught off-guard, but the girl deftly twisted her torso and swung her spear to block an incoming dagger stab. While still in mid-air, she knocked her opponent aside and spun her leg about to deliver a strong roundhouse kick that struck the lady's cheek. She whirled like a funnel, and her absurdly long violet hair curled around her entire body as she spun upside-down before landing on her feet. Connla likewise stood in her combat stance and keenly eyed her foe.

"What a tenacious one you are," the woman murmured.

Connla asked, "Are you the one who has been placing the Bounded Field upon that school?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you really are the culprit, then I cannot allow you to continue."

"I'm afraid I don't need your permission to utilize whatever methods are deemed necessary for me to win on my Master's behalf."

"That's why I'll stop you with force."

"Interesting. Though I do not know your True Name, it seems you are not to be trifled with despite your age. Or are you actually hiding your real form behind a child's visage?"

"Think whatever you wish about me. In contrast, your identity is not too difficult for me to discern. Long hair that flows like snakes… A blindfold to conceal eyes that emanate magical power… You must be the one that resided within the Shapeless Isle – Medusa, the youngest of the three Gorgon Sisters."

"Hoh," Rider murmured. "You were able to deduce that much with just a single glance?"

"I can't say there are too many other Heroic Spirits who match your description."

"How true. But will that knowledge do you any good, little one? No matter how much you think you understand me, the fact remains that you will die an agonizing death."

"That will be for our skills to determine."

"Such conviction… It's been a long time since I played around with my prey. Let's see how much enjoyment I can extract from you before I end your misery."

With those words, Rider – or rather, Medusa – charged at Connla while flailing her chains and daggers about in a dancing flurry. The young girl carefully read her movements and blocked the knives, simultaneously jerking her legs and torso around to avoid being ensnared in the chains. The chains managed to curl around her spear, and the two Servants remained in a standstill for a few seconds. Then to Medusa's surprise, Connla summoned an Ansuz Rune on the tip of her blade, which was pointing at Medusa's chest, and fired a high-speed fireball at her opponent. Medusa immediately relinquished her grip on the spear and crossed her daggers into an X formation to help block the blazing projectile, and she skidded backwards a few yards.

Without waiting for Medusa to recover, Connla went on the offensive this time. She rushed in low and slashed at Medusa's legs, carving in a number of deep lacerations faster than the woman could react. As Connla hurried away, Medusa tossed her chain at the girl, but she was way too quick for her to capture. Connla dove through the spiraling chains like an acrobat performer at a circus would, then propelled herself off of a tree trunk and ricocheted all around Medusa to confuse her. However, since the Rider wasn't relying entirely on eyesight, she could read the wind being disrupted by the Lancer and judge where she was going to land next.

To Connla's surprise, Medusa flung her dagger right into her shoulder immediately as she reached the next tree. The pain disrupted her movements and forced her to get back onto solid ground. She clenched her teeth and endured excruciating pain as she pulled the small blade out of her skin, leaving behind a large bloodstain on her white shawl. The whole process took a couple of seconds, and Connla had no time to recover as Medusa attempted to rush in and stab her chest with another dagger. Connla somersaulted across the ground to avoid being skewered, so Medusa jumped high upon a tree and landed on a branch before leaping high above her stricken opponent.

Despite having to fight a tough battle, something kept nagging Connla at the back of her mind.

_Something's wrong._

As Medusa dove in to deliver a piercing heel kick, Connla reared her entire body back until she was a ball standing on her hands, then used a Ken Rune to propel her legs up into the air. She acted as a torpedo that countered Rider's attack, and both of their feet instantly made contact with each other. A circular shockwave emanated from the strike and shredded leaves, branches and grass everywhere. Both Servants tumbled about clumsily and managed to land meters apart from each other in similar hunched postures. Neither of them wasted time going after their opponent, with Medusa flinging her chains about and Connla expertly evading them with gymnastic flips and whirls while making her advance.

_If I remember correctly, Medusa is supposed to be a goddess, which would make her a Divine Spirit. Normally I don't stand a chance against deities, but for some reason, I'm matching her equally._

Connla dashed in low to rush beneath the flailing chains, startling Medusa with how fast she was moving. The long-haired goddess was forced to backflip to avoid a mighty swipe of the girl's spear, and she retracted her chains so that she could brandish her daggers instead.

"You're putting up quite the struggle, child," Medusa crooned. "But this is the end for you. Irregular Servant or not, I will make you writhe in agony before finishing you off."

Connla didn't respond, too lost in her strategizing to have a tit for tat with her foe.

_Since she's a Servant, it means the magical energy she's designated is proportionate to what her Master can give her. If she isn't fighting at her peak condition, does that mean she's targeting the school because her Master is actually handicapping her?_

"You have no final words to say? That is fine. They would have been wasted on me anyway," Medusa smirked.

Connla remained on the defensive as the Rider flipped backwards, then hopped high into the air way above the forest. Medusa confidently stared down at her young foe, keeping that same smile plastered on her face. Just then, a bright white light surrounded Medusa and blinded Connla for a moment. When the light dimmed down, the girl discovered that the woman was now riding a beautiful winged white horse that flew about gracefully.

Connla grimaced as she realized what she was dealing with. Since she figured out Rider's True Name already, she was thus familiar with why Medusa was summoned into the Rider class in the first place. It was because, according to her legend, after the Greek hero Perseus decapitated Medusa, the blood dripping from the severed head gave birth to the Pegasus. Normally, Pegasus was a docile creature that never engaged in battle, but Medusa possessed a special set of reigns called the Bellerophon that could bring forth the divine creature's latent powers and force it to fight.

The biggest drawback to this Noble Phantasm was that it required a rider to accompany Pegasus at all times, or else the horse would not be able to fight. Therefore, Medusa had to remain seated on her mount to draw out the beast's true power – it was impossible for her and Pegasus to work separately to overwhelm Connla. Medusa snapped the reigns to command Pegasus to swoop in toward Connla. The girl ducked as low as possible to avoid being slammed into multiple times, though she felt the horse's hooves grate against her skin.

_This is bad. I need to get rid of that horse somehow…_

Eventually, Pegasus flew back into the sky, but then turned back around in a wide arc and gained an incredible amount of velocity in such a short distance. Medusa and the Pegasus shot straight for Connla like a pure white comet, which startled the girl. However, she realized that this was her best chance to counterattack now that Pegasus was not constantly hovering over her. She got to her feet and got into a javelin-throwing posture, glaring fiercely at her incoming opponent. Then a series of Ansuz Runes shone on her polearm, spontaneously combusting it in searing flames.

Medusa called out at the top of her lungs, _**"Bellerophon!"**_

She forced Pegasus to fly faster, intent on smashing into Connla before she could get her attack off. The girl exhaled a fierce grunt and hurled her fiery spear right in the mythical horse's path. Although the weapon itself wouldn't do much against such a high-speed onslaught, the addition of the Runes would create a tremendous explosion of roaring fire once the horse made contact with it. For a few moments, the sky was ripped asunder with pure heat and light, pushing away the February chill so that the area felt like a summer afternoon.

Once the carnage settled down, Connla landed back on her feet. She used a Rune to summon her plummeting weapon back into her hand, then calmly waited to see the result of her attack. Through the thick smoke that descended upon the ground, she could see Medusa landing after a long fall. Clearly she had dismounted Pegasus seconds before the explosion, though she wasn't entirely unscathed. The flames had singed her skin and burned away portions of her black skirt and thigh boots. Beneath her blindfold, Medusa glared at Connla.

"Goodness… What an unruly one you are," she muttered bitterly. "You would have made better feed for the Minotaur rather than myself. I heard he was quite fond of eating naughty little children like yourself."

"…"

They remained in this stalemate for a short while, waiting for the acrid fog to clear around them. They glared intently at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Neither of them budged even a millimeter. They were as perfectly still as statues…

Suddenly, a snapping twig broke through the thick tension, and both Servants darted their heads over to the source of the noise.

"Master!?" Connla yelped.

Indeed, Caren had emerged from the thick of the woods, forcing the restrained Shinji to follow her. Medusa's expression remained impassive.

"Good evening, Rider," the nun greeted with forced cordiality.

Medusa quietly demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have your feeble Master in the palm of my hand."

Despite his situation, Shinji interrupted them by shouting, "Rider! Hurry up and save me!"

"Still clinging on to some false sense of hope, are we, Matou Shinji?" Caren muttered. "What reason would she have to rescue someone who doesn't possess the book that binds her to them?"

The long-haired Servant was inclined to agree, since she noticed the Book of False Attendant in Caren's hand. Shinji grew frustrated and screamed, "Rider, you worthless piece of trash! You couldn't even take out a little kid!? _Scum! Harlots! Filth! All of you are __**USELESS!**_"

"Still haven't gotten that verbal abuse out of your system yet? Maybe this will help," the nun said as she unwove the Shroud of Magdalene binding him, and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"_Finally!_ Someone actually did the right thing for once!" he wheezed.

"There, is that better? Now for the main show."

Connla wasn't sure what was going on as she watched her false Master raise the strange tome in front of her.

"I order you, Rider…"

Slowly but surely, Caren's lips curled into a truly devilish grin unfitting for a dedicated maiden of the Church.

"Kill that boy."

"Wha… WHA WHA _WHA WHA __**WHA WHA-!?**_" Shinji's expression contorted into one of absolute dread. Connla observed in repressed shock as the Book of False Attendant shone bright purple and passed Caren's order onto Medusa's Spirit Origin. She dropped the grimoire just before it burst into flames, rendering it completely useless.

The panicking teenager screamed for his life and scrambled away from his former slave. Connla remained rooted there in astonishment, but Caren watched with that same malicious smirk as Medusa jammed numerous daggers into Shinji's joints to immobilize him. As he fell forward, his eyes and mouth wide with sheer horror, she proceeded to butcher him into an unrecognizable heap of flesh and bones. Command Spell aside, she momentarily relished in the delight of killing him after everything he had done to her and her real Master.

After several minutes of mindless carnage, Medusa eventually calmed down once the fun of slicing apart a corpse was expended. Although her eyes were concealed beneath the blindfold, she still turned her empty gaze toward the duo. Connla didn't know what would happen next, so she anxiously stood in front of Caren and readied her spear.

Medusa's mouth quivered slightly, and it was extremely difficult for them to hear her as she asked, "Why…?"

"Oh? Why not?" Caren wondered. "You could say I'm doing everyone a favor by offing that boy."

"You make it sound like you're expecting the world to thank you for this. _How adorably naïve, even for a human…_" For just a moment, the Servant's glowering sounded especially venomous.

"You misunderstand me. If anything, it is every participant's duty to silence any witnesses to this conflict. He knew too much, so I shut him up before he could involve any outsiders with his stupidity."

"Sounds more like an excuse than a reason."

The priestess' smile barely flinched as she retorted, "Is that so? Then let's just say it's my comeuppance for him approaching me like I was some commonplace whore."

Medusa likewise smirked, as if the two were silently agreeing with each other despite being enemies. Connla wasn't sure what they were talking about, so she opted not to contribute anything to this awkward conversation. To the girl's shock, Caren confidently stepped in front of her little guardian and continued, "If memory serves me right, Masters are able to confer their Command Spells to another in the form of that book. However, the process consumes two Spells – one to create the grimoire, the other for the fake Master to use. That means your real Master is already down to one order that she can give you."

"Kh!" Medusa snarled, feeling uncomfortable once Caren said the word 'she'.

"Did I hit a nerve? Please, it should be obvious as to who really summoned you, Rider. Since you and the throwaway daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi are in such a precarious situation, it would be wise for you to let me speak with her."

"As if I would grant such an idiotic request."

"I'd think carefully if I were you. Don't you realize that something is already wrong with this war?"

Rider's lips closed tightly as she turned her attention to Connla. Then she mumbled, "There are two Lancers…"

"Good," Caren said. "I take it you are acquainted with the other one then?"

"He and I had a brief skirmish, though he retreated before I could make him squirm."

"Then you should understand that if things continue as they are, your dear Master will be in grave danger. A darkness greater than anyone can imagine is slowly but surely creeping upon us all. Anything and everything, whether they be innocent or sinful, human or monster, Hero or Anti-Hero, will be swallowed whole in this encroaching calamity. This foolish Holy Grail War will be the catalyst for this inevitable oblivion, unless we see the truth for what it is and face it head-on as Masters and Servants with a common cause."

"Don't be absurd. The War is a contest to see who is worthy of-"

"Spare me that drivel. This Holy Grail is not the true sacred chalice of my everlasting Lord and Savior, but a wretched facsimile forged by imperfect human hands. In fact, it is blasphemy to even attribute the Holy Father's name to such a flawed piece of trash. I am here to guide everyone toward the light and unite them to counter the darkness that thrives within the fake Grail. What do you think, Rider? Wouldn't your Master agree to my proposal, given how timid and reticent she is?"

Medusa remained standing there, facing Caren with an empty expression. Soon, she uttered a simple question beneath her breath:

"Who… _are_ you?"

She had every right to sound so appalled. Caren was speaking about her Master with such disturbing familiarity despite the two having never met in life.

Caren's smile never wavered as she declared, "When you report to Ms. Matou, tell her that I, Caren Hortensia, have come to impart this warning to all Masters. Oh, and do tell her that I look forward to speaking with her… on _my_ terms, of course. I'm sure she wouldn't refuse to find a way to escape her wretched fate as a pawn of Matou Zouken, knowing that her precious Emiya Shirou is likewise participating in this war as a fellow Master."

Medusa glanced away and bit her lower lip.

_Sakura…_

Connla got into her fighting stance again and declared to Caren, "Please stand back, Master. There's no telling how Rider will react to your claims."

Fortunately for the child Servant, Medusa turned away from the pair and leapt high into the trees, quickly vanishing from their sight. She lowered her spear and mumbled in surprise, "It… worked?"

"That was much too easy," Caren coolly dusted off her habit and made the Shroud of Magdalene vanish.

"How did you know so much about Rider's Master to rile her so?"

"Let's just say I do my research. After all, information can be just as deadly as a freshly-sharpened sword."

"…"

"Come, Lancer. We're finished here."

The nun casually turned and walked away from the scene. Connla pensively stared at Shinji's corpse for a moment, wondering if she should do something to get rid of it. She assumed that someone else would take care of it though, so she quickly gave up on the idea and dematerialized into spirit form so she could follow Caren.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

† - Latin phrase meaning, "Do not touch me," referencing what Jesus Christ said to Mary Magdalene during His resurrection.


	4. Imbas Forosnai

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 4: Imbas Forosnai**

While the battle between Connla and Medusa was happening, Rin was busy wrapping some small towels and handkerchiefs around the unconscious Shirou's deep wounds. She swallowed hard to keep her composure, but the sight of so much blood greatly disturbed her. It made her realize just how inexperienced she was in the art of war, even though she had spent her entire life training to be a Mage so she could take part in the Holy Grail War.

He stirred awake eventually, and Rin asked, "Are you okay?"

"Unngh… Tohsaka…"

"Stay still. You've got some serious injuries, so I patched you up as best as I could."

She winced when she felt the ground shake unexpectedly, and she looked up to see Medusa's Noble Phantasm colliding with Connla's energized spear. A thick cloud of smoke blanketed the area, and she coughed when the awful stench hit her nostrils. Shirou regained enough of his strength to sit back up, and he asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We should wait here until Archer arrives."

He wasn't entirely enthusiastic about meeting up with Rin's Servant again, but he knew he had no choice given his condition. They waited in tense silence for around 15 minutes, refusing to strike up any sort of conversation until they were sure that the battle between the two Servants was over. The suspense was getting to Shirou though, so he stood up and gazed ahead with determination.

"I told you not to move!" Rin implored.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about that little girl though."

"The one with the spear?"

"Yeah. She was the one who saved me."

With that, he stepped forth and explored the woods for any sign of Connla. Although Rin was hesitant, she followed behind from several feet. They didn't find anything significant for a few minutes, but that quickly changed when Shirou rounded around a particularly thick tree and discovered a most gruesome sight. He let out a short yelp, and Rin called out, "What is it, Emiya!?"

"Stay back, Tohsaka!"

"Why, what wrong-? _Ahhhh!?_"

Shirou failed to prevent Rin from seeing Shinji's mutilated body carelessly splayed out like some rag doll covered in blood. Typically, Rin was the type to remain as calm and composed as possible, but the shock of seeing a mana-drained student, Shirou's violent injuries on his arm, plus Shinji's destroyed corpse all in one evening proved to be too much for her. After letting out that small shriek, she turned away and covered her eyes while falling onto her knees.

Just then, another man's deep voice echoed in the air, _"How unlike you to be so frazzled, Rin."_

A third person appeared like a ghost, materializing the same way that any Servant would. He was a tall fellow with tanned skin and pure white hair that was slicked back. He wore a short red jacket resembling an _igote_ along with a crimson waist cape over a set of black armor and buckled pants. He folded his arms and looked around for a moment before asking, "What happened here?"

"A lot, that's for sure," Shirou muttered, refusing to look the newcomer in the eye. He approached his dead classmate, kneeled over him and closed his bulging wide eyes out of respect.

"Is that one of the Masters out of the running?"

"I'm not sure. I confronted a Servant, but I never got to see who her Master was."

"Is that so? Judging by his extensive wounds and the fact that he hasn't been sapped dry of his prana leads me to believe that this kid isn't entirely uninvolved. Whatever his circumstances were, he must have been slaughtered like this to ensure his silence."

"Probably…"

Suddenly, Rin got to her feet and howled at the Servant, "Archer! Where the hell were you this whole time!? I told you to get here as fast as you could!"

"And I did," the man retorted coolly. "Looks like this little fracas ended before it was my turn though."

"Oh, it sure did! While you were taking your sweet time, Rider attacked an innocent student _and_ nearly killed Shirou!"

"Then it's a miracle that you two are still alive, especially since it seems that Emiya Shirou never called Saber to his side. You should be counting your blessings instead of screaming insults at me."

"Ghh-!"

"So fill me in already. What happened?" Archer asked impatiently.

Shirou said, "That Servant was repelled by another one. Apparently, she called the first one Rider…"

"That makes sense. I detected two Servant presences as I was on my way here. So if the first one was Rider, who was the second one?"

"Well… The thing is, Tohsaka and I have no idea."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said. You didn't run into either of them, did you?"

"They were heading in the opposite direction, so it was impossible for me to get a good look at them. What did the other one look like?"

Rin held her arm and murmured, "I only saw her briefly, but it was a little girl carrying a spear."

"Wouldn't that make her a Lancer then?"

"But we already met Lancer! There's no way there can be two of them!"

"Got that right," Archer grumbled, thinking of his first battle against Cuchulainn several nights ago. "Then that kid must represent a different class who just happens to use a spear as her weapon. It's the same with me using twin swords despite being an Archer, right?"

"Well, I guess…"

"We already know about myself, Saber, Lancer, Rider, and Berserker. That just leaves Caster and Assassin, and I'm sure no Caster in their right mind would fight in the open like that unless the battleground was their own workshop. Most likely that other Servant was Assassin then."

"I don't know about that…" Shirou murmured hesitantly. "I can't imagine an Assassin who would save my life…"

Archer raised an eyebrow and stared at the pensive teenager, uncertain of why he would say such a thing. He then muttered, "In any case, this incident is resolved. You two should best make yourselves scarce. It'd be a real disaster if someone were to stumble upon us casually chatting in front of a corpse."

"You're right," Rin said. "I'm kind of worried about Emiya going home by himself though, so let's escort him before returning home ourselves."

"I'm fine," Shirou suddenly retorted with a sharp tone. "I don't need that guy's help."

"Are you out of your mind!? You almost got killed by a Servant… _again_! Think about it! Lancer murdered you that other night, and Rider was nearly an inch away from killing you again! Or are you so stupid that you completely forgot about it!?"

"I-I'm not _that_ stupid! I just didn't want you to stay out too late for my sake!"

"Honestly, don't you ever think straight, Emiya!? I have Archer to protect me! On the other hand, you were a complete and utter fool for not calling Saber here! If any of us should be worried, it's me! Now quit complaining and let me take you home!"

"I already said-!"

"Pardon me for interrupting your little squabble," Archer interrupted, "but we _really_ should be beating a hasty retreat. I can hear police sirens heading this way in the distance. All of that smoke in the air must have alerted someone, and they probably called the police to check things out."

"Oh, fine," Shirou grunted, and the trio ran out of the woods.

* * *

A squadron of police vehicles raced down the streets of Fuyuki. Caren stepped upon the sidewalk and observed as the squealing cars proceeded to park in front of Homuhara Academy one by one. She simply smiled and turned away from the scene with nary a care. As she calmly walked back toward Edelfelt Manor, the flaring sunset gradually faded into the darkness of a chilly February night. Once Caren reached the entrance to the abandoned mansion, that was when Connla materialized into physical form and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The duo headed inside as the nun replied, "I have a feeling I know what it is, but go ahead."

"About what you made Rider do to that boy…"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, I'm still kind of confused about what happened. How were you able to command someone else's Servant like that? Did that strange book have something to do with it?"

"Ah, yes. I should inform you of my confrontation with Matou Shinji."

They sat in the lounge, and Caren explained everything that had transpired to Connla. The child Servant took all of this in and whispered pensively, "The Book of False Attendant… So he really wasn't Rider's Master. That would explain why her fighting capabilities were seriously hindered. If it hadn't been for that handicap, I don't think I would have fought on equal grounds with her."

"I guess that nincompoop turned out to be useful for _something_ after all."

"But did you have to go so far as to kill him? If he wasn't a real Master, then he wouldn't have posed any sort of threat."

"Did you forget about us Masters having to eliminate witnesses to keep the War under wraps from the public? However harmless a fly he might have been, his unnecessary buzzing might have attracted too much attention, and we simply can't have that."

"Even so, we could have just captured him."

"Uh, _**no**_. I'd sooner commit suicide than endure that philistine's incessant howling. Believe me, Lancer, this is for the best."

Connla whimpered feebly, unsure of how to argue back. Caren noticed her uncertainty and said, "Don't tell me you disagree with my logic."

The girl closed her eyes, then murmured, "It's not your logic I have a problem with. It's just that your methods are rather extreme…"

She then opened them and stared at Caren with resolve in her hollow gaze.

"But I'll trust your judgment nonetheless."

"A good answer," the priestess replied, brushing some of her hair back. "Maybe Bazett didn't make a mistake in summoning you. You're a lot more obedient than I expected a Celtic soldier to be. That makes things much easier for me."

"Please don't forget; I am Ms. McRemitz's Servant, not yours. Even if you told me to do something unreasonable, you do not have the power to command me. Whatever atrocities you may commit in this war, they will solely be your responsibility. I am only obeying you to maintain our front as a false Master-Servant duo."

"Hm… Maybe you're a little more tenacious than I give you credit for. Goodness me, I must admit that it's no fun to boss around a stick-in-the-mud such as yourself."

"I'm merely sticking to my principles."

"Like your father before you."

"…"

"Well that's enough of that," Caren said, wanting to switch the topic. "I'd say we did some good work today. Now let's see if Matou Sakura will respond to my summons."

"Do you think she will?" Connla wondered.

"She won't have a choice."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

"Just trust me on this one."

The child Servant grunted, realizing that her partner was purposely trying to avoid divulging everything to her. The nun urged playfully, "Don't look so grumpy. It'll ruin your complexion. Instead of sulking, how about fixing some tea and biscuits for our soon-to-be guests?"

"… Whatever."

* * *

Medusa landed upon the roof of a certain house, then hopped down to a balcony and gracefully stepped through the glass doors into a bedroom that obviously belonged to a female. A single white lamp was turned on in the corner of the room, illuminating a study desk where a teenaged girl worked on her homework. She wore a pink shirt over a white blouse, and a yellow long skirt. Her medium-length purple hair sported a single red ribbon tied into a bow on the left side of her head. Her soft, genteel eyes were as equally violet as her hair. The girl heard the Servant's light footsteps and glanced over quietly.

"Sakura," Medusa said, "I have returned."

"Rider?" the student, Matou Sakura, wondered what was going on. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting with my brother?"

"There's been a significant setback."

The Servant stood before her real Master and explained everything that had happened while she was out. The discussion left Sakura in shock at the end as she exclaimed, "Shinji's dead!?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen!?"

"He must have been caught in the crossfire of my battle against the mystery Lancer."

Medusa had altered the truth regarding Shinji's murder. There was _no_ way she would reveal that she had been forced to kill him upon Caren's order, lest she wind up breaking the student's heart further. She knew that Sakura had endured a lifetime's worth of torment and suffering, so Medusa would do her utmost to not contribute to her grief.

"I see. Oh, Shinji…" Sakura murmured sadly.

"I understand that you are upset, but there are other matters that require our attention," the Rider said coolly. "For instance, that Caren Hortensia woman. She is much too dangerous for us to ignore, given how much she knows about you."

"You said she wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, at some place called the Edelfelt Manor."

Sakura's eyes became downcast as she thought about what Medusa told her. After some contemplation, she asked, "She's the Master for that Lancer you fought, right?"

"Correct."

"And it was a different one than the Lancer you confronted before?"

"Very much so. The first one was a man, but this one was clearly a small female child."

"…"

"What do you want to do? Although I believe it is unwise to ignore this, you also have no obligation to heed that woman's summons. It's possible that you could fall right into a trap of hers."

"I don't know," Sakura murmured hesitantly. "I just get the feeling that something is very wrong here…"

"If anything is 'wrong', it's what's going through that vixen Hortensia's mind. I'd sooner massacre her myself, but if you do not wish for that, then I shall respect your decision," Medusa assured.

Sakura paused for a short while, carefully thinking about what to do. Eventually, she said, "Let's go see this lady. I have some questions, and I think she's the best person who can answer them."

"Very well. I will bring you there posthaste."

"Thank you. Oh, and Rider?"

"Yes?"

The girl gave a stern look to her Servant and ordered, "Disable the Blood Fort Andromeda that you have been erecting around the school. Now that your rights have been transferred back to me, there's no need for you to harvest my fellow classmates' mana."

"My apologies. I shall do so the first chance I get."

* * *

_Chaldea_

Back in the hospital room, Chaldea's version of Connla continued sleeping quietly. Her coma refused to subside, so she was unable to respond to any external stimuli that Roman, Nightingale and the other doctors attempted on her.

This wasn't just any ordinary coma however. For whatever reason, Connla possessed the ability to 'shift' her mind out of her physical shell and traverse through the sea of parallel universes, known as the Kaleidoscope, and subconsciously plant herself into the body of a different Connla without the other one's knowledge. Chaldea Connla would then experience this other Connla's life through her eyes as a vivid dream, but was unable to interact with it whatsoever. The reverse was true as well; it was proven that at least one other version of her had seen Chaldea Connla's life, as witnessed in the _Novus Ordo Seclorum_ dream. That was why even though Connla was more or less out of critical condition from a physical standpoint, she would not wake up until the dream was over. At the moment, she was in the middle of witnessing Fuyuki Connla's plight to stop the Holy Grail War.

Virtually no one in Chaldea knew why Connla would slip into these alternate realities. It was something that several of the organization's best minds were looking into, but there never had been any record of Connla displaying this skill in her original legend. It was theorized that it was simply something that was lost to history due to how short her life was, and most details surrounding her upbringing were forever unknown. It was just like how everyone found out that Connla's mother Aife had planted Runes on her brain when she was an infant in order to accelerate her mental growth to that of an adult's, regardless of how much damage this could cause to the newborn.

All of this emerging information plus Connla's horrendous injuries proved to be devastating for her father, Cuchulainn. In Chaldea, at least four separate Cuchulainns had been summoned, all with either different classes or interpretations of the original legend. Of particular note was the Berserker-class Cuchulainn Alter, whose personality and appearance were a complete inverse of Cuchulainn Lancer's. Whereas Lancer was sociable and jovial, yet irresponsible and skittish to the point of being compared to a petulant child, Alter tended to be lazy and rude and possessed an insatiable appetite for carnage and destruction, but also watched over those he deemed worthy of his protection. The Master Ritsuka was definitely someone that Alter would guard with his life, mainly out of duty rather than any particular affection for her. He typically didn't bother with guarding fellow Servants unless ordered to.

Once he met Connla in Chaldea however, her safety became one of his top priorities as well. Keeping her safe was easy – making her happy was nowhere near as simple though. As he learned more and more about how Aife had abused Connla during those years that he was busy fighting the war against Connacht, Cuchulainn came to realize that Connla had never experienced joy the same way he did as a lad growing up in Ulster. This frustrated him, and he did whatever he could to help lighten her persistent depression. Unfortunately, it was difficult when he looked like a creature that had emerged from a nightmare, which made her even more nervous around him. Things were improving between them, but she still needed more time to get used to him.

All he could do for now was hold her hand and continue to wait for her eyes to stir. As he sat there gazing at his daughter, he heard the doorknob twist before the door swung open to reveal the Pseudo-Servant Zhuge Liang stepping through. The long-haired gentleman approached the bed and leaned over the girl, then asked Cuchulainn, "How is she faring?"

"Same as usual," was the grumbled response. He was starting to feel like a broken record, having to answer that question over and over again to Connla's visitors with the same tired answer. "You here to check on her again?"

"Actually, there are a few things I want to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Cuchulainn moaned in annoyance.

Zhuge rolled an office chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Just a few theories I had, but I wanted to get some information from you regarding Connla's history before I can draw any reasonable conclusions."

"Keep it short. I'm not in the mood for a long conversation."

"Very well. First, let me ask you this – is Connla related to Scathach in any way besides being teacher and pupil?"

"Huh? You wanna know if they're related by blood?"

"Yes."

"That woman didn't tell me much about her past, but she was quite furious with me after I had my physical encounter with Aife. I remember her mentioning that Aife was her sister, but I wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, so I dismissed it off-hand."

"So it's possible that Connla is Scathach's niece."

"Most likely. Why are you asking me such a thing?" Cuchulainn wondered.

"I had a conversation with Sigurd about how Mordred and Connla fared in the Denmark Singularity," Zhuge said. "Apparently, Ritsuka and Mash told him about Connla's dreams and how no one knew what was going on. After hearing that, he told me that he believed it's some kind of Imbas Forosnai."

"Imbas what now?"

"Imbas Forosnai, or 'Illuminated Illusion'. Basically, a practitioner engages in sensory deprivation techniques in order to enter a trance mode and receive visions of the future or prophecies. I'm surprised you don't know since it's Celtic in origin. Fionn Mac Cumhaill has been associated with the phenomenon."

"'Fraid all of that hocus pocus goes over my head. Scathach taught me advanced Runecraft, but other kinds of magic are beyond me. I was more of a fighter than a magician anyway."

"I see. Well I did some research into the topic and discovered that Scathach could do it as well."

Cuchulainn raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that so? I never would have known."

Zhuge adjusted his glasses and asked, "I think you're starting to see where this discussion is going, don't you?"

"Yeah. If Connla really is Scathach's niece, that means she's possibly inherited this Imbas Forosnai ability from her mother's side."

"To a small degree, yes. Normally, its potency should be greatly reduced in Connla due to her not being a full demigod, yet it is almost on par with Scathach's, which shouldn't be possible. After an extensive investigation, I believe I understand why that is the case."

Zhuge opened a notebook, then said, "Let me bring your attention to something that she wrote in her record of her previous dream. According to her, she heard the Connla of that world say the following; _'I was in another version of myself. You and I were working for the same Master, at some place called Chaldea. We were fighting the same enemies, side by side, as allies.'_"

Cuchulainn widened his eyes. His disinterest for the discussion subsided, and his curiosity was greatly piqued. "A different Connla said that…?"

"If we're to believe the record. I sincerely doubt our Connla would find any benefit in lying about this, so I believe it is safe to take this information at face value."

"How is that possible? Are you saying that _all_ Connlas have this ability?"

"That is the crux of what I want to discuss," Zhuge said. "When she was recorded onto the Throne of Heroes, the existence of those cranial Runes were likewise attached to her even though there is no visible record of them in the history books. Cuchulainn Caster told me of the circumstances behind them, and I speculate that it would have been difficult for Connla to have fought the original Cuchulainn on equal footing without them. If those Runes helped her readily absorb the lessons that Aife and Scathach taught her, then it makes sense on an intellectual level.

"As far as the physical level goes, it's simply a matter of her being the direct descendant of a god and the offspring of a demigod, plus the geasa that Aife put on her giving her benefits in battle. All of those factors are what allow Connla to become a Heroic Spirit despite her deeds not being as recognized as yours."

"Hmph… I already know all of that," Cuchulainn scoffed wryly. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Basically, whenever Connla is summoned in any world, she will manifest with those cranial Runes no matter what," Zhuge explained. "I strongly believe those Runes are the root cause of her dreaming about other Connlas, and vice versa. There may be other Connlas who have dreamed about ours living her life here, and we would never have been any wiser about it."

"Why is this happening? Is there some kind of connection that we're missing?"

"Although I don't have conclusive proof, I have a theory. Bear with me here, because it might get a bit complicated if you're not familiar with the Second Magic."

"The Second Magic?"

Zhuge nodded. "There are five classes of True Sorcery, or the highest level of Mystery that surpass our understanding even with all of the knowledge at our disposal. The second of those classes is the Operation of Parallel Worlds, also known as the Kaleidoscope. There is only one Sorcerer who achieved the ability to freely travel between parallel worlds, and his theses on the subject are the greatest hints we have to go on. Otherwise the Second Magic is considered lost to contemporary Magecraft."

Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you suggesting that Connla's Imbas Forosnai is equivalent to this so-called lost Magic?"

"Not on a conscious level. What she's doing is a very much watered-down version of what the Sorcerer can do. The Sorcerer can physically travel to other worlds as he pleases, but Connla can only do it at the deepest subconscious level. The most ideal time for this to occur is when she's in a coma."

"So that's why it happens after she sustains near-fatal injuries."

"Yes. She has no control over this ability, nor is she able to choose the destination. Furthermore, it's restricted to worlds where there are other Connlas for her to dream about. The reverse is true as well; other Connlas can dream about each other in this state too. Think of it as a 'matrix' of Connlas who are all connected to each other through the Kaleidoscope. All of them provide each other a 'path' so that they can 'shift' into each other's minds and experience their lives. The one thing linking them all together is, indeed, the cranial Runes that Aife planted on Connla forcefully enhancing her innate Imbas Forosnai ability.

"To put this into the simplest terms possible, all of their minds are weaved together as one huge network."

"…"

Cuchulainn didn't like it at all. This whole thing was yet another dreadful consequence of his own immaturity – another cross that he should have been bearing instead of Connla.

"Although this isn't the Second Magic on the truest level, it is the closest thing I have ever experienced in my studies as a Magus," Zhuge admitted. He didn't look excited in the least, but there was no denying that he was very interested.

"Hey," the distressed Berserker grumbled, "you better not get any ideas of turning her into your guinea pig. The moment you do, I'll gut you without hesitation."

"Worry not. Although this is quite a unique case, it is also lacking practical application. There is nothing useful of someone diving into another's mind and acting as a passive viewer of their life. If anything, I am more interested in finding a way to sever our Connla's connection to this network so that she can better function as a Servant for Chaldea. Imbas Forosnai should really only be utilized by gods or demigods who have the endurance to tolerate such potent visions. I fear that the more this happens, the more her overall condition will deteriorate. If left unchecked, she might wind up as a vegetable, or even worse."

Cuchulainn scowled, "What could be worse than that?"

"Her spirit could be potentially trapped in this matrix, meaning she'd witness other Connlas' lives endlessly with no way of returning to her physical body. In essence, she'd become a mobile Singularity, or essentially a world-jumper, for all of eternity… At least, that was Da Vinci's theory."

Cuchulainn was shocked to hear Zhuge make such an outrageous claim. He lowered his head so that most of his face was hidden beneath his hood. His red eyes shone within the darkness as he murmured grimly, "Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

* * *

_Edelfelt Manor, Fuyuki_

The grandfather clock ticked in the background, then gonged ten times to signify the new hour. Caren passed the time by reading a novel, while Connla prepared some snacks. As Connla finished pouring another cup of tea for Caren, that was when they heard the doorbell ring throughout the entire first floor of the manor. The nun smirked and murmured, "They're here."

She eagerly got up and headed to the front door. She opened it to reveal the purple-haired teenager, then said, "Welcome, Matou Sakura. I trust you had no trouble coming all the way out to this remote location?"

"It was no trouble. Might you be Caren Hortensia?" Sakura asked cordially.

"I am, indeed. Come in. No need to stand out in the cold all night."

The pair headed into the lounge where Connla waited for them. Medusa materialized next to Sakura and declared, "That's the other Lancer."

The little girl said nothing, nor did she react to seeing the Servant she fought against only a few hours ago. Sakura whispered in astonishment, "You were right, Rider… She's _so_ small…"

"Your Servant is already familiar with mine, but this is your first time meeting her," Caren said. "You may call her Second Lancer if you want. It'll make distinguishing the two Lancers easier."

Connla performed a curtsey and said to Sakura, "Good evening."

Sakura couldn't resist smiling a bit at the child's politeness. "Pleasure to meet you, Second Lancer. I apologize if Rider gave you any trouble."

"It is no problem. I was merely performing my duties as a Servant."

"Now then," Caren interrupted them, "let's get down to business, shall we? I understand that you are both eager to hear what I want to say, but first there's someone else I'd like to introduce you to."

"Someone else?" Sakura asked.

"Just think of this as a little preview for what's ahead. Follow me, please."

Caren and Connla guided their guests up to the second floor bedrooms, then they entered Bazett's room where the woman remained in her deep coma. Sakura grew worried and wondered, "Who is this?"

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz," the priestess said. "An Enforcer for the Mages' Association who traveled here from Ireland to take part in the Holy Grail War."

"So it would seem. She has a Command Spell on her right hand."

"Ah, of course. I should clarify something first. I said that Second Lancer was my Servant, but that is actually wrong. Her true Master is Bazett. I am acting as a guide and intelligence gatherer so that Second Lancer can perform her job more effectively."

"Is that so? But her left arm… What happened? Why is it missing?" Sakura became concerned, especially since she worked in Homuhara Academy's nursing office and was familiar with treating others' injuries. Dealing with a severed arm was well beyond her expertise, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the morbid sight.

"Now that you've seen Bazett's condition, I can finally get to the heart of what I want to discuss," Caren declared. "Let's return to the first floor so that Bazett can get some peace and quiet."

Caren, Sakura and Medusa departed first, and Connla was about to close the door. However, she took a long look at Bazett's sleeping face and frowned somberly. Without a word, she clicked the door shut and followed the others.


	5. Sakura's Response

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Response**

Caren sipped her tea, purposefully pausing for dramatic effect. She gingerly set the cup upon its plate, then said, "This Holy Grail War is already compromised… No, I suppose it's more accurate to say that the core principles behind these conflicts have never had any bearing from the onset."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, appearing genuinely confused. Medusa and Connla remained silent, not wishing to interrupt the impending discussion.

"Tell me, Matou Sakura," Caren faced the bewildered teenager. "How much do you know of the Holy Grail War and its rules?"

"The rules?" Sakura mumbled. "Well… Grandfather told me that it is my duty to the Matou family to defeat the six other Masters in a competition for the Holy Grail, which happens once every several decades. However, that doesn't mean we participants are allowed to do as we please. We must keep the other civilians out of danger at all times so that news of the War does not spread. If anyone winds up seeing too much, then they must be killed to ensure their silence.

"Each Master is granted a Servant that is exclusive to the seven classes, and the final Master-Servant pair standing is declared the victor… What else is there…? Oh yes, any Master who loses their Servant is allowed to seek asylum with the local Church. The impartial arbiter of each War, assigned by the Holy Church, is tasked with safeguarding the Masters who no longer can participate. Plus, no Servants are allowed to invade the arbiter's neutral grounds. And then-"

"Stop. That is enough," Caren snapped.

"Eh?"

"Now think about what I just said."

Sakura pondered over the priestess' first words – that the War's principles 'never had any meaning from the onset'. She wondered, "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to tell me, Sister."

"Come now, can't you put two and two together?" Caren sighed in consternation. "Basically, it means all of those rules are worthless. My Servant and I already know this to be the case."

"How so?"

"'The competition for the Holy Grail happens once every several decades,' as you said. Yet it's only been 10 years since the last one. You should remember all about it – that's when your father Tohsaka Tokiomi sold you out to the Matous, and you began to undergo Zouken's grueling training to become a first-rate Magus."

Sakura's face paled in horror. "H-How do you-!?"

"I've done my research. At the very least, I know everything about the three primary Mage families that always participate in these battles. The other Masters are more or less unknown to me, but the Tohsakas, Matous and Einzberns are practically open books for the Church to peruse. Your histories, lineages, abilities and successors are all there. Not even your private lives are exempt."

"Ah…" the violet-haired girl started to feel lightheaded. "Our… private lives…"

"Such research is strictly for intelligence gathering. Rest assured, all information we collect is strictly confidential. I can guarantee that there will be no threat of blackmail on my part."

Behind Caren's seat, Connla quietly shot her false Master a dirty look. From what she could tell of the nun's personality, she had a feeling that was _exactly_ what was going to happen.

"Anyway," Caren continued, "that's not what we're here to talk about. You should know that this War is happening _far_ too soon in contrast to what history dictates, though given the odd circumstances behind the previous War, that may or may not be surprising. Still, that's not the only irregular factor I want to unveil to you. Earlier you were wondering how Bazett lost her arm, right?"

"Yes. What happened to her? Does it have something to do with the War?"

"Indeed. According to the rules, the Church's overseer is supposed to be impartial and not take any sort of action to benefit either himself or any of the participants. Now, do you know who the overseer for this War is supposed to be?"

"Grandfather told me it was some priest named Kotomine Kirei. I was to go to him if I had any issues."

Caren glared at Sakura and declared, "You better not, unless you're such a masochist that you want to wind up like Bazett."

The student's eyes widened, and she gasped, "Y-You're telling me… the arbiter did that to her…!?"

"Excellent. It seems you're capable of _some_ level of critical thinking."

Medusa stepped forward, growing tired of Caren's harshness. Sakura raised her arm in front of her Servant, and Medusa wordlessly ceased her advance. Sakura then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Without a doubt," the nun replied without hesitation.

"But… why would he do that?"

"In order to steal her Servant. Why else?"

"No, this isn't making any sense… The arbiter can't have a Servant! It would go against the rules!"

"Are you starting to see why the War's core principles no longer have any bearing, Matou Sakura? Laws and rules initially created by humans may have some purity and integrity to them at first, but over time, their value degrades to the point that they are more worthless than pebbles in a driveway. Soon, anarchy reigns supreme once again, and humans thus return to their primal state unless new rules are enforced. Always has been, always will be. And with a battle like this one where the Masters and Servants will do _anything_ they can to win the Grail, you can start to see how raw, uncontrolled hedonism is the real name of this particular game. The rules are naught but a hollow formality at this point."

Sakura hesitantly started at her teacup and murmured in a horrified whisper, "Then… is it possible that Grandfather was lying to me…? Does he know something that I don't…?"

"Wait," Medusa sternly interrupted, then demanded to Caren, "What guarantee is there that you are telling Sakura the truth, human? For all we know, you could be making up lies to goad her into doing what you want."

"You doubt me?" Caren calmly stared upon the blindfolded woman. "Since you're supposed to be one of those oh-so 'omniscient' gods of bygone days, go ahead and tell me – how _did_ Bazett wind up losing an arm that just happened to possess her Command Spells?"

"I don't know. Still, it's not sufficient proof that Sakura should just go along with you."

The nun narrowed her eyes and bitterly spat, "Is there a brain in that skull of yours, or is it as completely empty as I suspect?"

"Wha-?"

"Take a look at my Servant, and then remind me again what class she is."

Medusa turned her attention towards Connla, who had remained silent and impassive this entire time. The long-haired goddess lightly clenched her teeth and muttered, "Lancer…"

"That's right, a Lancer. Not just any Lancer, but a _second_ one. You said you had met the other one before, didn't you?"

"Ugh…"

"A second Lancer..." Sakura wondered, then stood up and approached the child before kneeling to get a good look at her face. "That can't be. There can only be one of each Servant class for a total of seven."

"There's no mistaking it though, Sakura," Medusa implored. "I fought that girl to a standstill, and she was most definitely summoned in the Lancer class."

"But… how? There shouldn't be any way to summon any more Heroic Spirits beyond the seven… And for some eighth Servant to be such an adorable little girl too," Sakura added with a smile. Connla pursed her lips and glanced away from the curious teenager, unaccustomed to receiving such compliments.

Caren crossed her legs and asked with a wry grin, "Is that enough evidence for you, Rider?"

"Hmph," the goddess grunted. She didn't want to openly admit that a human was correct, yet she couldn't ignore this glaring contradiction either. She put a hand on her hip and curtly demanded, "What do you want Sakura to do?"

"She just needs to join my cause in going against Kotomine Kirei, his pilfered Servant, and those who disregard the rules once held sacred. I'm sure there will be plenty of unsavory characters that will try anything that they put their mind to, which could make the New Fuyuki Fire of 10 years ago look like a total joke in comparison."

Sakura became pensive. She knew of the great blaze that devastated the city. Although the public at large didn't know the source of the blaze, Zouken confided that it was due to the Grail being destroyed and having its contents spill all over the place. Sakura was always worried that, should the Grail appear again in her lifetime, a similar calamity would occur. Zouken always told her that he was taking precautions to ensure that she had nothing to fear once it came into her possession. He never elaborated on what those 'precautions' were however, so Sakura could only work her hardest to be a proficient Mage who wouldn't allow another tragedy to happen. Her duty was to win the Grail on Zouken's behalf and wish for the 'utopia' that he always desired.

With Caren saying that the War's rules were irrelevant, and that there were people who would gladly cause greater catastrophes to Fuyuki's citizenry, those concerns began to stir within her troubled mind once more. She thought about her friends at school, and of her long-lost sister. As if that wasn't enough, a terrible fear that Sakura had kept buried for 10 years was being forced back to the surface.

"Ms. Matou?" Connla asked, noticing the student's worried expression.

"S-Sister Hortensia…" Sakura uttered. "I… I truly, truly believe in what you're saying… I really do. But at the same time… I can't go against Grandfather…"

"Sakura?" Medusa wondered, and she put a hand on her Master's back. "Is something the matter?"

"Rider… The truth is… ten years ago, I had an uncle who took part in the Fourth War. He promised me that if he won the Grail for Grandfather, he could save me from being fed to the 'bugs'. But that uncle… lost. I then watched him… as he was eaten by the 'bugs'… and I realized that it was pointless to go against Grandfather's will…"

No one could say anything to relieve her of such a horrible memory. Even Caren understood Sakura's trepidation at resisting the 500-year old patriarch's commanding dominance over the Matou family. If her uncle had died going against Zouken, Sakura was thus terrified that she would be met with a similar fate.

Despite Caren's empathy, she closed her eyes and scoffed, "He wants a utopia? What nonsense. The only 'utopia' he'd create is an end-of-the-world scenario where the only living things remaining are insects feeding off of billions of corpses like your uncle's. A decrepit fossil like Matou Zouken doesn't even deserve to know the words 'Holy Grail', much less covet it."

"Is that… what you think?" Sakura whimpered sullenly.

"That's quite enough, human," Medusa retorted to the priestess. "Even if the truth you show us is valid, Sakura doesn't need to hear any more of your venomous drivel. If you expect her to relent to you, that means she will be sacrificing all of the suffering she's had to endure this entire time. You might not think it, but her trials and tribulations do have meaning."

"Even so, she must have found some kind of pillar of strength that she could rely on. That explains how she can be so strong-willed, if a bit on the indecisive side. Otherwise she would have been reduced to a catatonic shell of her former self, wouldn't you agree?" Caren asked. Her bright yellow eyes turned toward Sakura as she titillatingly added, "A pillar of strength… like a certain classmate of yours?"

"Ah…" the student gasped. The image of a particular boy her age with messy, rust-colored hair doing his utmost to leap over a high jump crossbar immediately flashed in her mind.

"Master," Connla rebuked in a stiff tone, already knowing where this conversation was headed. "You really shouldn't provoke Ms. Matou like that."

"Why not?" Caren asked. "Even though he's incompetent as a Mage, he is undoubtedly the Master for this War's Saber Servant. You witnessed his Command Spell for yourself, didn't you, Lancer?"

"Well that's true, but-"

Sakura let out a small cry of astonishment. "Senpai is a Master!?"

"Of course," Caren declared. "If you don't believe me, then take a good look at the Command Spell on his hand the next time you two meet. Oh, and maybe you'll happen upon a foreign blonde-haired 'friend' of his that suddenly popped up around the time the War began."

As Sakura remained kneeling there in shock, Medusa asked Caren, "What are you getting at? Why are you telling Sakura so much?"

"Let's put it this way," the priestess took another sip of her tea, apparently unperturbed by all of the emotion surrounding her. "Matou Sakura would never dream of having to fight Emiya Shirou in a death match. That would be _much_ too heartbreaking for her, wouldn't it? Yet she's too scared to go against Matou Zouken. What if I made my proposal as a way for her to escape from this cruel fate and actually team up with Emiya Shirou for a change? Not just him, but also Tohsaka Rin, who has recruited the Archer-class Servant."

Sakura widened her eyes and dropped her jaw a bit.

Caren muttered, "I can't make a guarantee with the other Masters, but I'm sure at least those three will be able to see eye-to-eye and come to a compromise. That would account for half of this War's eight Servants likewise teaming up to go against the impending barbarism that otherwise threatens Fuyuki."

Medusa said, "Let's say our little alliance does wind up succeeding in stopping the Holy Grail War. What will happen afterwards?"

"My intention is to not just disrupt the Wars, but to put a permanent end to them. The Grail is a gift from the gods that is simply too dangerous for humans to possess, no matter how much strength and wisdom we may flout. Once I have seen to this War's safe conclusion, I will speak with the Mages' Association and see about eliminating the Heaven's Feel system so that no more Wars will ever occur. It is what the Church and the Association believe will be best for the future of our world."

Although the Rider wasn't entirely convinced of Caren's assurances, she knew it wasn't her place to make the decision for Sakura. She stood back and waited to see how her Master would take in all of this shocking news. After a long silence, Medusa eventually murmured, "What do you think, Sakura?"

"Well…" the teenager whispered. "I think… That is to say…"

Connla leaned in to see what her expression was, and Sakura looked into the girl's brown eyes. Soon, she asked the Servant, "Say, Lancer… Do you agree with Sister Caren's goals? Are you fighting to eliminate the Holy Grail War?"

"Uh… Y-Yes, I am. I don't want more tragedies like what happened to my Master to ever occur again. She's suffering so much because she believed in the rules and the people around her, only to be so horribly betrayed. I must do what I can to help discard this false tradition called the Holy Grail War. Only then do I believe her broken heart will begin to recover."

"And you've been fighting all of this on your own?"

"Well I was just summoned, so my battle against Rider is the only real encounter I've had so far… But I am indeed the only Servant supporting Master and Ms. Hortensia in their objective. Even if no one else listens to us, my duty is to do what I can to save as many people as possible. However powerful and insurmountable my opponents may be, I cannot falter. It is what Master expects of me."

Sakura paused, continuing to stare into the child's eyes while lost in deep thought. The silence continued for at least another minute. Her expression was so stoic that it was impossible for the others to determine what was going through her mind.

"… Rider."

"Yes?" Medusa asked.

"We're going to join Sister Caren's cause."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've made up my mind."

"Excellent," Caren said with a beaming smile. "I knew you would understand. Of all the Masters, I believed you possessed the most reason to hear me out."

Sakura faced her and asked, "So what's going to happen next?"

"We rest up for today. Afterwards, we will coordinate a strategy to reach out to the other Masters in a similar fashion, sans Kotomine Kirei of course."

"All right."

Caren yawned, then said, "I am quite tired from all of this excitement. You must be as well, so go ahead and pick whichever room you desire to sleep in."

"Y-You want me to stay here? But I was planning on returning home."

"Are you mad? If Zouken finds out about our conversation, there's no telling what that degenerate pile of bugs will do to you."

"Um…"

"I have to concur," Medusa said. "This manor is the safest place for you to be right now, Sakura. It is far removed from town, so Zouken and the other Masters will be hard pressed to find you. If by some chance we are discovered, I will protect you with everything I have."

"Oh, okay. I know Grandfather will be displeased if I don't go back home, but I'll trust you, Rider."

Caren got up and began to head upstairs. She told her new ally, "Very good. With that, I bid you good night, Matou Sakura. Come on, Lancer."

Connla followed her, leaving the other two behind in the lounge to mull over the conversation they just had. Sakura exhaled a weary sigh, feeling the nerves and excitement from before settle down and leave her completely exhausted. She said to her Servant, "Now that we're not going after the Grail anymore, I'm starting to feel a lot better now."

"It seems like you didn't want to obtain it for Zouken's sake whatsoever."

"I was trained to help Grandfather fulfill his wish, but once they told me that Senpai was Saber's Master, I just couldn't bring myself to do it anymore. Deep down, I fervently prayed for a way to avoid fighting him, and I think this is my chance to do so. If Sister Caren and I can convince Senpai to join us, then going against Grandfather's wishes will be worth it."

"Very well. I shall not object to your decision," Medusa lightly bowed. "But whatever made you change your mind? Is it really because of Emiya Shirou?"

"Well it's partly him, but also…" Sakura paused and closed her eyes. "I didn't want Lancer to be fighting such a monumental battle alone."

"Meaning you saw something of yourself in her?"

"Exactly. I know what it's like to struggle against such a cruel world without support from anyone. The whole time I looked into Lancer's eyes, all I could see was sadness and anguish hiding behind a façade of calm professionalism. If she really is such a talented warrior as you claim, then she must have sacrificed her entire childhood to achieve such skill at her age. It makes me curious to know what her True Name must be."

"I am quite as baffled as you are. Maybe she will indulge your curiosity now that we are allies."

"Who knows. But I need to say this to you right now, Rider - please give Lancer your full support. However strong she believes she is, the fact is that she cannot win on her own. I would feel a lot better if you helped her in the battles to come."

"I shall do so."

Sakura stared at a small Christian cross figurine that Caren had decorated the room with earlier. The memory of a black-haired man with a gentle smile came to her, and a similar smile broke at the corner of her lips as she whispered to herself, "Uncle Kariya… I'm sure this is what you would want me to do…"

Medusa pressed her hand upon her bosom in a gesture of loyalty. "Even if our path leads us to Hell itself, I will support your decision the entire way."

"Thank you, Rider."

* * *

Meanwhile, Caren and Connla retreated to the second floor and went to the nun's bedroom. The priestess sat upon a reading chair and rested a bible on her lap while grumbling, "Phew. Dealing with such sentimentality gets rather tiring. Still, it's the results that count, and I couldn't have asked for better."

"Ms. Hortensia," Connla muttered, "don't you think you should have chosen your words more carefully?"

"No, I shouldn't have. Strong-willed yet indecisive waifs like Matou Sakura are always the most irritating to negotiate with."

"I already told you before - not everyone is going to share the same cold, detached attitude that you have."

"This is a _war_, Lancer. We don't have time to screw around with formalities and niceties."

"I get that, but regardless of her storied history, Ms. Matou is still just an ordinary high school student. She doesn't have the same level of training and wisdom that you and I may have."

"True, but I had to get through to her somehow. If it meant putting my foot down and shoving all of the facts into her face until she squealed for mercy, then so be it."

"Mmmgh," Connla grunted. "I just get the feeling that you were enjoying yourself a bit too much back there."

Caren haughtily raised her chin and muttered with a wry smile, "Oh my. Whatever gives you such a low opinion of me?"

"Just… intuition."

The pair paused awkwardly, unsure of how to continue this conversation. The Servant coughed, then declared, "I'm going to give Ms. McRemitz a bath, then patrol for the night."

"Good idea. I am rather fatigued myself. I should get caught up in my prayers before heading for bed," Caren craned her neck to stretch the taut muscles, then opened her bible. "Now that we have Sakura and Rider on our side, we need to think about what to do next. Be prepared for another strategy meeting tomorrow."

"Understood. Good night, Ms. Hortensia."

* * *

That night, Bazett had a dream.

It wasn't any ordinary dream that would consist of random nonsense jumbled together into some loosely coherent story. This one was clear, concise, and potent.

She was experiencing a fierce battle from someone else's perspective. She immediately recognized her opponent – Cuchulainn, the greatest hero of Ireland, and the Servant Bazett most desperately wanted to summon in the Holy Grail War. Why was she fighting him, though? She couldn't remember doing anything to turn him into her enemy. He wasn't fickle enough to pick fights with random people without a good reason either.

No, none of this was Bazett's fault. In fact, she wasn't even present in this deadly duel. It was actually a memory of her Servant's life that she was witnessing. In other words, this was the moment of her Servant's death.

Although Masters were granted the privilege of controlling a Heroic Spirit as their familiar, such powers didn't come without side-effects. The most notable was that Masters were able to experience the lives of their Servants in their dreams, whether they liked it or not. Since many heroes lived in times of great peril and typically (but not always) died in violent ways, it took every ounce of willpower and fortitude for a Master to not have their spirit crushed from seeing such horrible visions.

This dream was no exception. Bazett felt every sense of her body flaring in tune to how her Servant reacted during the intense battle. The fear of death nearly crippled her mind. Then, a terrifying moment of despair and realization washed upon her as she stared upon the hero-light that Cuchulainn emanated around him. That was when he thrust Gae Bolg upon her. Although Bazett wasn't _really_ dying, she could feel the incredible pain shoot through her chest, immediately followed by hundreds of small barbs detonating inside every inch of her flesh, exploding out as miniature spikes for a few moments.

Bazett collapsed to the ground, unable to move even the tip of her finger. Gae Bolg extracted itself out of her torso and returned to Cuchulainn's hand. The exhausted man crawled up to her, and they exchanged words that she couldn't make out. Then he slipped off her right glove and found the golden ring on the thumb, and his countenance immediately changed. She had never seen such a dreadful, guilt-ridden expression before. The combination of his swelling eyes of despair and creasing veins of fury distorting his face was the perfect fuel to inspire nightmares. Cuchulainn screamed in horror, then held Bazett close. She couldn't understand what the conversation was about, yet the scene seemed oddly familiar to her.

_He's acting like… he's made a horrible mistake…_

It finally started to make sense. She knew his legend well enough, and was aware that he _had_ made a horrible mistake in his lifetime. The way Gae Bolg struck her down, the sight of that ring, and Cuchulainn's frightening reaction after seeing it told her everything. This dream recounted the story of how he fought a mysterious child warrior over a misunderstanding and wound up killing him, yet discovered too late that this child was in fact his own son.

_I see… I'm not dreaming about Cuchulainn. I'm in the role of his doomed son…_

After Bazett said her final words, Cuchulainn slit her throat with a knife, and the world went black. It only lasted for a short moment though, as she suddenly found herself in Cuchulainn's perspective this time. He was sitting in front of a beach on a rainy day, clad in nothing but a loincloth. His body was covered in red tattoos that she didn't recognize, and he smeared some crimson war paint on his fingers from a bowl next to him and streaked it over his closed eyes, then made a design over his eyes and upper cheeks that resembled jutted helixes. He opened his eyes and glared at the rolling waves.

Bazett could feel an unprecedented fury boil within the man's soul. If Cuchulainn had possessed the body of a Phantasmal Beast rather than a human's, no doubt he would have destroyed the entire planet in the most epic display of unbridled rage.

Then something strange happened. From out of the crashing waves, a horde of blank-faced warriors marched forth wielding various weapons such as spears, swords, axes, and bows. Cuchulainn stood up and brandished Gae Bolg, glaring at the oncoming procession with absolute contempt. Right now, he wasn't the honorable, world-famous Lancer that Bazett knew him as. The guilt over killing his son and the hatred he harbored for himself had transformed him into something purely bestial.

Bazett knew what was going on now. She remembered reading a story where Cuchulainn had gone mad after realizing the sin he had committed. Fearing that he would rampage upon his own country and slaughter his allies, the high druid Cathbad placed a spell on him that would make him see illusions of an army advancing upon Ulster from western Scotland. King Conchobhar went with the charade by hastily ordering Cuchulainn to stave off the invaders. This scene was the beginning of what would be a three-day and three-night 'battle' between Cuchulainn and the imaginary army that was conjured from nothing but the crashing ocean waves. All others were forbidden from treading that beach until his wrath had subsided.

Even with this knowledge, Bazett couldn't believe how much her beloved hero had transformed. Though she only saw brief flashes of the entire fight, the sight of him succumbing to the deepest throes of _riastrad_ was too horrifying to describe in mere words. All of the texts she had read describing the phenomenon didn't help her stomach just how _ugly_ he looked. Cuchulainn's muscles had actually grown exponentially so that he resembled a hulked-out version of himself; his teeth morphed into talon-like monstrosities dripping with blood from his punctured gums; his hair was so spiky that it could pierce through skin like needles; and one of his eyes was millimeters away from rolling out of the socket. The war paint and tattoos covering his body made him nearly unrecognizable to Bazett as a human being, let alone the hero she idolized.

Dozens of images flashed by her. All of them showed Cuchulainn in the midst of pure violence, rage, terror, and carnage as he thrashed about like a madman. Fortunately, the only victims of this mindless frenzy were the rolling beach waves. Eventually, the fourth morning arrived. The rising sun illuminated the beach's calm waters, and the gentle light revealed Cuchulainn's body splayed face-down upon the sand. He had returned to his normal self, completely and utterly drained of his strength. He would not wake up for well over a week after this.

The visions ceased for Bazett, and she returned to the dark void of dreamless sleep. Before passing out fully though, she heard an unknown little girl's voice echo in the darkness:

"_Don't worry."_

* * *

"Hmm hm-hm…" Connla hummed a tune to herself as she lathered some shampoo into Bazett's hair. She had brought her Master into the bathroom using a series of Runes that made the adult float in mid-air, then she undressed her and placed her in the tub full of warm water. For the next half hour, Connla gave Bazett a thorough washing until she was certain that she was clean. She had to be especially careful of the stub that remained as Bazett's left arm. Once she was done, Connla floated Bazett out of the bathtub and laid her upon a pile of towels so she could dry her.

It wasn't obvious to Connla at first since Bazett was so wet, but the Enforcer had started crying in her sleep. It was only until her face was fully dried that Connla finally got to see the tears streaming down Bazett's strained face.

"Master…?"

Connla had no idea what was going on or what she could do to calm her summoner. She took the woman's right hand and pressed it against her chest. The only thing she murmured was, "Don't worry."

It seemed to work, because Bazett soon stopped crying and relaxed into a more peaceful slumber. They remained like this for a couple of minutes until Connla was sure that Bazett would be okay.

_I wonder what that was about,_ the Servant pondered.

The thing about Masters dreaming of their Servant's past was that the Servant had no idea it was happening. It was an involuntary consequence of the contract they forged, and the Servant obviously had no control over what the Master could potentially witness. Was it some mysterious way for the two to grow closer to each other, or was it part of some sinister plot to drive a wedge between them? No one knew for certain, but how each Master reacted was up to their own discretion.

Ultimately, there was nothing Connla could do about this. She finished drying Bazett off and dressed her before using her Runes to carry her back to bed. She tucked the last blankets over the woman's shoulders, then whispered in her ear, "Have a good rest, Master."


	6. Battles of Will

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 6: Battles of Will**

Throughout the night, Medusa remained perched on the roof gazing at the full moon in a somber silence. Although she was observing the surrounding area for any potential intruders, she also had a lot on her mind. So much had happened yesterday that she wanted to take some time to think about it. She had anticipated a battle against Caren and Connla, not that she would wind up allying with them. She still harbored a great number of doubts regarding who they were and what they were after. Still, Medusa's loyalty to Sakura took precedence over her personal feelings, so she kept her opinions to herself and went along with whatever her Master wished.

As the cold breeze swayed her hair, she heard a pair of small feet hit the rooftop, followed by Connla's genteel voice as she asked, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes. No hostiles have been detected."

"All right. Sorry for bothering you."

The girl was about to hop back down to ground level, but Medusa suddenly blurted, "A moment, if you would."

"Hm?"

"Tell me, Lancer. Are you truly not after the Holy Grail?"

Connla grew curious from hearing such a question. She replied, "I already told you and Ms. Matou, didn't I? The Grail causes so much tragedy that the wish it grants isn't worth it."

"Even so, you humans still covet it. I find it hard to believe that you would turn your back to such a miracle. If there was a chance, however improbable it may be, wouldn't you want to reach out and grasp that opportunity to make your dreams come true?"

The girl somberly clasped her hands and fervently shook her head. Without hesitation, she murmured, "I couldn't do it. I'd feel like I was stepping all over those who suffered and toiled in vain for the same prize. If I took that away from them, I'd feel like I could never forgive myself for denying them that chance."

"How pretentious. So you're saying that rather than use the wish yourself, you would instead erase it so that the opportunity never existed in the first place. Wouldn't that be as equally disappointing to those who lost their chance?"

Connla twiddled her fingers hesitantly. "I know what you're saying… I truly do… Those really are the only two paths open to anyone who knows about the Grail. But the thing is… The Grail is… No, I'd better not say anything."

"What is it?" Medusa wondered.

"I was just babbling to myself. Pay no mind to it."

The Rider's lips tightened in vexation. "I knew it. You're hiding something."

The child Servant looked away anxiously and moaned, "I'm sorry…"

"Tell me what it is."

"…"

Medusa grew frustrated with the young Lancer's persistent silence. Even so, she could tell that whatever secret Connla was hiding, it had to be excruciating for her to keep it bottled up. Medusa sensed that the pressure was putting a great strain on her fellow Servant, and her inquiries seemed to be forcing open that wound even further. She decided to stop pressing the girl and said, "Let me ask you something else then. Do you not have some selfish desire you are pursuing? Isn't there something you want to gain from all of this?"

"What I want? I already said that-"

"Yes, I know. You want to avenge your fallen Master. But that is someone else's desire that you are fulfilling on their behalf. I am asking what it is _you_ want. If it is something that you don't need the Grail for, then what is it that you are after in this war?"

"I'm…" Connla trailed, and her eyes shifted upward toward the pale moon.

Medusa laid back on the rooftop tiles and declared, "My selfish goal is to protect Sakura so that she can survive this ordeal. I don't get the same feeling from you. It seems you are not as attached to that woman Hortensia, yet when you and I clashed earlier, I could sense that your conviction would not break so easily. There really is something you're after, isn't there?"

The girl didn't respond immediately. She folded her hands in front of her chest as she was lost in deep thought. Soon, she replied, "To be honest… There's someone else besides Ms. McRemitz that I want to protect."

"Who?"

"Um… I-If I told you that, it'd be tantamount to me revealing my True Name. That is something I absolutely must not do, no matter how hard anyone tries to force me to."

"Is that so?"

"But what I can say is that this person is extremely important to me. If the Grail's wish twists people into inhuman beings who sacrifice others easily, then I don't want that to happen to them. If it means destroying the Grail to prevent that, then so be it. I refuse to allow my loved ones to become so vile and dishonorable that I no longer recognize them."

As Connla said this, she thought about the Nevada Singularity and of how Cuchulainn had been violently transformed into Curruid. That was the most heart-rending sight she had ever seen in her short life, and it was something she hoped would never happen again. She knew that just 'wishing' for it was not enough though; she became a warrior so she would have the strength to safeguard him from such evils. That was her primary directive as a Heroic Spirit – to be Cuchulainn's counterpart should he succumb to darkness and become a threat to humanity. As she pondered this though, she couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that, since she had been summoned here as a Servant, there was the chance that something similar would happen to Cuchulainn during this particular Holy Grail War.

Medusa could feel the melancholy emanating from the wistful child. After a short moment, Connla asked, "Is that a satisfactory enough answer?"

"Yes. My apologies for causing you such grief. I will not let my curiosity upset you any further."

"I'm really sorry for being so evasive, but there are some things that I must keep confidential."

"That is fine. Your answer was sufficient for me. I will give you my support so that both of our loved ones will not become pawns that are sacrificed to the Grail."

"Mm. I feel a lot better hearing that. Well then, I should be getting back to my patrol. If you'll excuse me," Connla said, then leapt off the roof. Medusa watched her leave, then laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

The following morning, Connla was busy preparing an early breakfast for Caren and Sakura, and made some porridge so that she could feed Bazett later. She heard a couple of people chatting with each other as they entered the dining hall, so she placed the food on a tray and brought it over. As she entered, she heard Medusa imploring to Sakura, "I don't believe that is a wise idea."

"But Rider…" the teenager murmured hesitantly.

"Is something the matter?" the child Servant asked.

Medusa explained, "Sakura is afraid that if she doesn't attend school, the other Masters might grow suspicious of her absence and actively seek her out as an enemy."

"Hmm…" Connla raised an eyebrow, then faced Sakura and said, "I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Why not?"

"I listened to the radio all night, and I heard news of your brother's body being discovered after an anonymous tipster phoned in to the authorities. As a result, the police have cordoned off the entire school. Classes will be canceled until further notice, and everyone is being told to stay home due to the threat of a vicious killer lurking somewhere in Fuyuki."

"Is that true? I should listen as well," Sakura said and turned on a radio of her own. As she faced away from the Servants, they glanced at each other in silent recognition that Medusa was the so-called 'vicious killer', but that she had actually obeyed Caren's order. Neither of them would dare to tell any of this to Sakura though.

As expected, the morning news mainly covered the investigation into Shinji's brutal death, and that Homuhara Academy was closed for the students' safety. Some teachers were allowed to attend for administrative duties, and that there were designated hours for students to pick up or drop off any crucial homework. Of course, the police would be on strict guard to ensure public safety during these hours.

"What a disaster…" Sakura moaned sadly.

"Now do you see how dangerous it is for you to leave this place?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for not trusting your judgment."

"It is fine. You simply want to uphold your role as an ordinary student."

"Hah…" the teenager sighed. "I wonder how everyone else is doing. Ms. Fujimura is such a bundle of energy that I can imagine she is going stir-crazy from not being able to do her job. I'm sure everyone in the archery club is disappointed from not being able to practice as well. And then Mr. Kuzuki… Oh!"

"What is it?" her Servant wondered.

"That reminds me, I need some way to get my homework from Mr. Kuzuki. I'm worried about falling behind in his classes, but since you don't want me to leave the manor, that puts me in quite the bind."

They heard Caren strut in casually, and she was brushing her hair after having taken a shower as she muttered, "Must you be so painfully dutiful? It wouldn't kill you to use this time as a chance to relax."

"I wish I could, but all of this is just making me feel so antsy. Doing some school work might help me get my mind off of things."

"Is that right? Then I will go and meet this Kuzuki fellow for you. Of course, Lancer will be coming with me."

"You will? That would mean a lot, Sister Caren!"

Connla interjected, "What about our strategy meeting? Weren't we supposed to discuss how to recruit the other Masters and their Servants?"

"Hush, you," Caren said. "That boring stuff can wait until later. I want to get used to Fuyuki and stake out any potential troubles lying in wait for us. Since participants are hard-pressed to make their move during the day, this is the safest time for us to scope things out."

"I suppose. Should I remain in spirit form?"

"Not this time. I want you to accompany me under the guise of us being related. It will make things more convenient for me if I told curious onlookers that I brought my little sibling with me on a tour of Japan. To that end, you should find something appropriate to wear. That Celtic armor of yours will only bring unwanted attention."

"I see. Then I have just the thing for that."

Connla weaved her hands and fingers so that she drew some Runes in the air, then they wrapped around her in a spiral and made her original form vanish. After she finished casting the spell, a new layer was created over her. Although still appearing as a seven-year old girl, she now looked identical to Caren in every way except that her hair was much shorter, and she wore a navy blue play dress and beret instead of a nun's habit.

"Oh my," Caren widened her eyes. "I wasn't expecting something like _this._"

"It's a little trick my teacher taught me," Connla said. "This should help me blend in with your modern society much more easily."

Sakura giggled and beamed, "You look so cute, Lancer!"

"You think so?" the girl scratched her cheek bashfully. "I'm just borrowing Ms. Hortensia's image, so it isn't really anything special."

Caren folded her arms and grumbled, "Are you saying I'm 'not anything special'?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"He he, I'm just teasing you. I know you're talking about the spell itself."

"Mm," Connla nodded, then glanced over at Medusa. For whatever reason, the woman had her back turned to the child and refused to look back at her. She tilted her head and asked, "Is something wrong, Rider?"

"N-No… It's nothing…"

Connla wasn't sure why Medusa was so bothered, but opted not to ask and followed Caren out the front door. Once they were gone, the lady Servant exhaled a huge sigh of relief and gasped, "They're finally gone."

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked. "Was there something about Lancer that you didn't like?"

Under her breath, Medusa whispered, "The exact opposite, actually…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Caren and Connla spent the afternoon exploring each of Fuyuki's districts under the guise of sisters visiting Japan from Italy, and they even did some shopping to make the façade more convincing. Around three o'clock, Caren took a quick glance at her watch and said, "Oh, look at the time. We'd best run Sakura's little errand and head home quickly."

They headed for Homuhara, and Caren had to identify herself to the police officers guarding the perimeter before being allowed inside. Connla stared in the general direction of the woods where she had fought Medusa yesterday, wondering how the authorities would treat Shinji's murder. Caren was eventually given permission to meet with Sakura's teacher, and the girls approached the teacher's office. Caren rapped her knuckles on the door, then waited.

The man who stepped out was one Kuzuki Soichirou, a teacher who taught history classes. He was tall and handsome at first glance. His short black hair was slightly messy, yet it didn't detract from his mature physiognomy. Upon closer inspection though, his deadpan black eyes hiding behind a pair of half-rimmed black glasses, the aged creases on his cheekbones, and the persistent thin line his lips created made him appear austere and off-putting. Clearly he was a strict man who expected nothing less than the best of his students, and of himself as well judging by the clean-pressed pine green suit he wore.

He observed his visitors with that same, unmoving vapid gaze as he asked in a quiet voice, "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Professor Kuzuki. I am Caren Hortensia, Matou Sakura's relative visiting from Italy. This is my younger sister, Constance," the nun introduced herself and Connla. "Pay no mind to her. She is very shy and does not know Japanese."

Soichirou's eyes moved down to observe the quiet child. Their stares met each other's, and they appeared to be locked in an imaginary battle of wills. The man studied the girl, and vice versa. Regardless if Caren claimed that Connla was timid, Soichirou immediately knew that was a lie. They weren't just reading each other's expressions and body language – they were having a full on conversation with nothing but their eyes. It was a sensation that all warriors of any discipline or culture were familiar with. The little girl was brave enough to stare up at him, and he returned her gesture with a steely response that she didn't turn away from.

However ordinary both of them attempted to make themselves appear, they already knew that the other was extraordinary in some regard.

Caren was oblivious to this silent exchange as she said, "I am here to collect Matou Sakura's homework on her behalf."

"Why has she not come herself?" Soichirou asked.

"She is sick in bed with the flu. Besides, how crass are you for thinking she'd readily come to the place where her brother was murdered?"

"I see. That makes sense," was the bland response. "Just a moment."

The stone-faced teacher returned into the office and gave her a pile of papers and books. As Connla took them from Caren and placed them in her knapsack, Souichirou muttered, "By the way, Ms. Hortensia."

"Yes?"

He turned his eyes to the girls' boots and said, "Outdoor shoes are forbidden in the school building."

"Ah… My apologies. I should have known better."

"No matter. I will excuse it since you are foreign visitors."

"Thank you for your understanding. _Andiamo_, Constance."

Caren and Connla headed back down the hall to the school entrance. Soichirou watched them leave, though he was more focused on staring at Connla's back. Somehow, he knew he was going to be seeing her again in the near future…

* * *

_This is such a pain in the ass._

The blue-haired Lancer known as Cuchulainn kept thinking this to himself repeatedly. He was in a perpetually foul mood over having to be Kotomine Kirei's errand boy during his time in the Fifth War. The only sort of fighting he had been allowed to do involved him analyzing each of his enemies' skills so that he could inform Kirei of their capabilities. Cuchulainn had been ordered with a Command Spell not to kill anyone until he had challenged all of the other six Servants.

_Knowing that guy, he's probably plotting some way to manipulate the other Servants through their Masters. Not like his methods are my problem, but it would be a lot easier if I just got rid of everyone instead of slinking around like a bad guy in the shadows. Honestly, why couldn't he have just summoned an Assassin and be done with it? They're better at these kinds of jobs than I am._

Cuchulainn grunted in annoyance. However much he wanted to complain, he knew it would be a waste of time and energy. He was well-versed in toughing it through difficult circumstances anyway, so this really wasn't anything new to him. Whether it was through bad luck or his status as a hero, he always had a knack for attracting trouble, particularly from women like the Queen of Connacht Medb, the goddess Morrigan, his mentor Scathach, and the Scottish warrior lady Aife. He thought he could find a worthy opponent to finally unleash his true power upon, but being restrained like this made his dream a hopeless one.

At the moment, the Celtic hero was taking a break from his duties and lazing back atop one of the residential rooftops. He unleashed a large yawn and turned on his side, deciding to take a nice nap for a few hours before having to do more grunt work for Kirei. Before he could lull himself to sleep however, he felt a peculiar sensation course through his chest, and his eyes shot open in surprise.

_A Servant presence?_

Cuchulainn sat up and looked around. Had he been found? It would have been quite embarrassing to have been ambushed while he was trying to relax. He glanced at the surrounding rooftops and trees, quickly realizing that no one else was around. He darted his eyes around as he tried to pinpoint the source of this reaction. He thought he felt the presence most from the ground, so he crawled toward the edge and peered upon the sidewalk. The only ones passing by were a white-haired woman in a nun's habit, and an almost identical-looking little girl wearing a blue dress. He squinted at them with suspicion.

_That kid… There's some kind of magic surrounding her. Is it some kind of disguise?_

He couldn't make out what was beneath the child's masquerade, but he couldn't ignore the amount of mana she was consuming. Although he didn't want to believe it, he was certain that she was the Servant he sensed. Likewise, he assumed that the woman was the girl's Master.

_That's strange,_ he realized. _I know I've fought Archer, Saber, Rider and Caster. I haven't challenged Berserker, but Kotomine already warned me about him. Assassin is unable to leave that gate he's guarding. So then, who is this one supposed to be?_

A smile crept upon Cuchulainn's lips, broadening into an excited grin. His boredom and frustration over his circumstances quickly turned into anticipation for the days to come.

_Heh. I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting from here on out._

* * *

Caren and Connla strode through the neighborhood on their way back to Edelfelt Manor. They ignored several curious glances from passersby who weren't used to foreigners. They were more focused on their conversation than having to regard each and every awkward stare focused their way.

"So, what did you think?" Caren asked. "Did you find several places you liked?"

"Yes," Connla replied. "There are plenty of suitable locations."

"Good. It seems our little trek has paid off."

Anyone who overheard them would think they were having an ordinary discussion about the places they visited throughout Fuyuki. They were actually avoiding being specific about what they meant, as if it was some conversation between spies. They were really talking about any potential sites that Connla could utilize as battlegrounds without endangering the populace. That had been the entire purpose of their tour, and the results were satisfactory for both of them.

Caren sighed in consternation and said, "It was rather annoying to have to explain ourselves to every single person who had never seen an Italian before. Just how secluded are the Japanese anyway? Don't they realize that I'm half-Japanese too? For all of Japan's global ventures and booming cultural acceptance, there are still some hopeless traditionalists who would rather have the rest of the world leave it alone. It's not as bad as the cult of personality festering within North Korea, but there clearly still needs to be a lot of work done for this country to catch up to modern times. Don't you think so, Constance?"

Connla had not been listening to her false Master's complaining. Her expression was distant and impassionate – she was obviously thinking of something other than what Caren was talking about. The priestess became annoyed and asked, "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. Ever since we left the school, I've been growing more and more worried…"

"About what?"

"That instructor we met."

"Kuzuki Souichirou? He's just your average teacher. What is there to worry about?"

"That's just the thing," Connla mumbled. "He was exceedingly average, yet there was definitely more to him than it seemed."

"Do you think he's a Mage?"

"No. I never got that sense from him. He didn't smell of blood either. At the same time though, his breathing and gait were so natural that it felt equally unnatural. Everything about him was perfectly composed and rigid. I just found it striking… He definitely belongs as an individual, yet he seems to be concentrating his efforts on blending into society in such a way that he is not noticeable. In essence, he's a tree hidden in plain sight."

Caren would have dismissed Connla's synopsis of Soichirou as silly bantering, but she had to remember that the girl was a trained warrior. If there was some kind of trait or quirk that Caren missed, Connla would be certain to pick it up thanks to honing her perception of the world around her. It was a skill necessary for reading her opponents and judging how they would strike. In Servant terms, this would be equivalent to Eye of the Mind, a disciplined capacity for observation typically associated with Archer-class Servants, but could be obtained by those who underwent extreme training.

Caren frowned and wondered, "Do you think he warrants an investigation?"

"I'm not sure," Connla murmured pensively. "It's possible that he could be involved… But then again, he could be entirely unrelated. His stance was so indiscernible that I couldn't tell you either way."

"If you sound so uncertain of him, then perhaps I should take the initiative and ask the Church for a background check on that man."

"That's up to you."

As they continued walking, the hairs on Connla's skin pricked, as if a sudden chill rushed through her spine. Her eyes widened with shock, and she snarled lightly, "Hm!?"

Her eyes suddenly darted up toward a particular rooftop. She got in front of the surprised Caren and narrowed her eyes. The nun had a hunch as to what was going on and asked, "Is there a Servant?"

"I think so," her young partner murmured grimly. "They retreated before I could get a good look at them though."

"So now we're the ones being staked out, huh? How unpleasant."

"I don't like this. If they were able to tell that I was the Servant, they must be assuming that you're the Master."

"Isn't that the point of our little alliance? We're doing this to draw attention away from Bazett."

"Still, that means you could be in much more danger than before. If it's a Servant we haven't met yet, they could inform their Master of what you look like, at the very least."

"I suppose we should go home and keep our heads low for tonight."

"Agreed. Let's hurry."

* * *

During the day, Shirou and Rin had reconvened at his house to discuss what happened at the school. Both of them wanted to know what was going on with the spear-wielding girl, especially since Shirou's Servant was insistent on asking for as many details as possible. He really couldn't offer his Servant much, so the three decided to investigate the town for several hours to see if they could find any clues.

The Heroic Spirit assigned to Shirou was indeed the Saber for the Fifth Holy Grail War. The warrior chosen for this role was a young woman who looked about the same age as her Master, yet her stoic demeanor suggested that she was older than her appearance suggested. For whatever reason, her physical features ceased aging once she reached a certain point in her growth, but her mind continued to develop until she became a wise and honorable knight. When in combat, she would wear a heavy set of furbished armor and gauntlets over a blue and white dress, but right now she was garbed in a simple white winter jacket, blue skirt, black pantyhose and dark knee boots. She always kept her long blonde hair done up in a stylish French braid, and her green eyes always remained as cool as a flowing stream.

Whenever Saber was around Shirou and Rin, it seemed that Archer didn't want anything to do with them and kept his distance. Rin and Archer had numerous discussions about her teaming up with Shirou, whom he believed she should consider an enemy. She insisted that they maintain their alliance until they figured out the mysteries surrounding the child with the spear that they witnessed the other night. He relented to his Master's wishes, but declared that he would investigate on his own terms.

Their plan was to first revisit the church at the outskirts of town and ask Kirei if he knew anything. However, as they were on their way to meet the arbiter, they were stopped when a strange pair barred their path. One was a white-haired girl who looked like a child, yet was really in her late teens. Her German lineage was apparent since she wore a purple shapka and a heavy coat and boots in the same color, and her features clearly suggested that her family did not originate from Japan.

The red-eyed girl calmly smiled at them. However, they were not focused on her. What caught their attention was the sight of a gargantuan muscled man standing behind her, clad in nothing but an iron kilt and wielding a huge mace-like sword. One of his eyes shone a deep crimson within the darkness, hinting at the feral rage lurking within him.

"Berserker…!" Rin gasped in shock. There was no doubt in her mind as to who the giant was.

Saber got in front of the two Masters and stared intently at the newcomers. The German girl leaned forward and asked playfully, "What are you doing out at this time of the night? Don't you know how dangerous it is, mister?"

She had directed this question at Shirou. He had never met her before, so he had no idea why she would address him so casually. Instead of waiting for a response, she performed a curtsey and said, "How do you do? I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. You know of my family's name, don't you, Rin?"

"Einzbern…" Rin murmured darkly.

Saber closed her eyes sullenly, thinking of a woman who looked very much like Illyasviel whom she had accompanied throughout the Fourth Holy Grail War 10 years ago. The girl's physical features stirred up bitter memories within Saber's mind.

_Irisviel…_

Behind the Servant, Rin murmured, "Incredible… That thing outclasses Saber in raw ability alone. No, it could easily take on the other six Servants alone."

Shirou's heart frantically raced. He had not been prepared to meet such a fearsome opponent, and it took everything he had not to vomit in fear. Illyasviel continued smiling confidently, as if everything was going exactly her way. This irritated Rin, and she psychically said to Archer, _"Berserker and his Master are here."_

"_So it would seem,"_ the deep-voiced man responded. _"I can see all of you from my vantage point."_

"_Good. Engage Berserker using your class' usual methods. As for defense, Saber will provide cover for us."_

Once she finished strategizing with her Servant, Rin said to Shirou, "It's your decision whether you want to fight or run. But if at all possible, and I am telling you this personally… I would prefer if you fled for your life."

Shirou couldn't respond. He was too transfixed on Saber as she prepared to face off against Berserker. What followed the tense standoff would be an incredible battle between two of the War's strongest Servants. Berserker tore through concrete and metal as if it wasn't there, rampaging against Saber as she kept her composure while repelling his vicious strikes. She drew the battle away from the neighborhood towards a decrepit cemetery so they could trade blows in earnest without endangering anyone.

At the same time, Rin had taken off to pursue Illyasviel, hoping to strike the young Master down to get rid of Berserker that way. However, this soon proved to be a mistake as Illyasviel demonstrated Magecraft well beyond human comprehension. While Rin was proficient with sealing various types of magic within gemstones, Illyasviel was capable of using her white hairs to create wirework familiars using Magecraft known as Storch Ritter. These magical constructs could be shaped into any form she desired, though her favorite shapes were razor-sharp birds that could swoop about everywhere to confound the enemy. It took everything Rin had plus some support from Archer to help her retreat without suffering any injuries.

However much it frustrated her, Rin had to give up on killing Illyasviel and hope that Saber could win for them. As she escaped from the gifted Mage's sight, she happened upon Shirou who had decided not to flee and went after his Servant instead. She grabbed his arm and pinned him against a tree before shouting, "What do you think you're doing here, Emiya!? Don't you understand that you're just going to be in the way!?"

"I… I'm not going to abandon Saber like this… I said I would fight with her…"

"Only real Mages get to talk like that! If you're a responsible Master, you would understand your own limits and get as far away from here as possible! I couldn't stop Illyasviel, so that's why I'm running! You have to do the same, or else you'll die for nothing! You'll be spitting on the efforts of those who saved you before!"

Shirou wanted to make his point to his irate classmate, yet he couldn't refute such logic. Rin acknowledged her weakness and acted appropriately. Unfortunately, Shirou wasn't like that. He had little regard for his own well-being so long as he was able to help someone else. No matter how much Rin wanted to make him understand, he simply couldn't. Before they could argue any further, they noticed a brilliant flash of platinum light illuminate the cemetery, and both Masters hurried over to see what was happening.

Saber had rushed in pointing her sword at Berserker, and he responded by thrusting his huge weapon within the ground to launch chunks of earth and concrete at her. She barged through the onslaught and stabbed at his chest, but she used his mighty hand as an impromptu shield to block it. This was exactly what she wanted – with him immobilized, she could summon the latent power of her holy sword and fire it upon his torso like a missile. The light easily ripped through Berserker's shoulder and chest vertically, almost cutting him in clean halves. He stood there, dead as could be, with his arm and upper torso hanging loosely from the rest of his body.

Rin emerged from her hiding spot and wondered, "Is it over…?"

Shirou barged out and shouted, "Saber!"

She was surprised to see him coming, yet said nothing. Meanwhile, Rin blinked and asked Archer, _"What's going on? What do you met 'get clear'?"_

In that same moment, Saber realized that something was seriously wrong. Sparks flickered around Berserker's horrifying wounds, and the mass of flesh and muscle gradually started to heal.

"Regeneration… No, it's more than that! You possess the curse of resurrection - a Noble Phantasm that activates upon death!" she realized, then turned to Shirou and shouted in a panic, _"Get away from here!"_

He stopped in mid-step, but it wasn't from Saber's cry. His nerves jolted as if some unwanted current course through him. He could 'feel' something out of place. He turned toward the city in the distance and wondered, "He's about to attack…!?"

* * *

Atop one of the tallest buildings within Fuyuki – and one that Connla had scoped out earlier – Archer was in position to fire one of his deadliest arrows. No, it wasn't really an 'arrow', per se. He raised his right hand and used a type of Magecraft called Projection to create a long, thin sword designed like a spiral. So long as it was a weapon he had witnessed before, he could replicate it with his magic and transform it into a projectile, even if the original was intended to be used for close-range combat. Archer snatched the strange sword, then drew it upon his large black bow and took aim. Even though he was kilometers away from the battle, he had Berserker in his sights regardless.

Bright red sparks crackled all around him. A blue light surrounded the bowman as he gathered an inhuman amount of power within his firing arm. An Archer's dominant arm was quite the terrifying thing – although this class produced Servants that were not known for fighting on the front lines, the latent power sleeping within their most-used limb could rival the strength possessed by Sabers or Berserkers. Once they had a bow and arrow in their hands, an Archer's shot could be potent enough to destroy even the stars themselves.

For all of the strength Archer had gathered, this still wasn't considered his true Noble Phantasm. Either way, if anyone was caught by his arrow, their chances for survival were practically almost zero. He continued building up energy, more and more, until he felt he was ready. With a loud shout, he let the narrow sword fly high above Fuyuki. If anyone had been awake at this time, they would witness a blue streak of light not unlike that of a comet.

After a moment of silence, a sphere of raw destruction detonated. It was first red, then gradually turned from fuchsia to purple as the explosion died down. He observed the spectacle for a moment… then grinned with delighted satisfaction.

* * *

Shirou had no idea what happened next. All he could remember was grabbing Saber's arm and making her run alongside him. After that, everything went dark. He soon opened his eyes and found himself leaning against Saber.

"Master…" the swordswoman murmured, then glanced over towards Berserker. To her dismay, Archer's shot had failed to even scratch the mountainous warrior despite the immediate area around him being engulfed in thick flames. Shirou could hear Illyasviel speaking to Rin about something, but his mind was so fuzzy that he couldn't make out the words.

"Saber… Are you okay?" the teenager groaned.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for leading me away from such danger."

"Good… Huh?"

Some kind of churning sensation welling within his stomach crippled him. He wanted to stand up, but his legs felt like worn-out rubber. The churning exploded into a spurt of blood that he coughed out of his mouth. With each cough, more red fluid was forced out against his volition. He didn't understand what was going on. All he could do was succumb to this dreadful sickness and hope that it would pass soon.

"Shirou!? Hang in there!" Saber exclaimed in horror and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's the matter!?" Rin asked as she ran up to them. She too was surprised to see him looking so terrible. She helped Saber support Shirou onto his feet as she said, "Let's get him back home."

He periodically passed in and out of consciousness. Whenever he was blacked out, he thought he was having some kind of dream.

_**Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

He saw someone that he had never met before. He couldn't see their face, but Shirou could tell that he was wearing a plain grey kimono that workers donned back in Japan's prior eras. The unknown man sat in front of a roaring fire that was so hot that it could melt steel. Unexpectedly, the man took a pair of metal tongs and clamped them around Shirou's body. The boy felt himself being lifted off of some flat surface. Then, a horrible heat engulfed him.

"Gah… _AAAAAGH!_"

"Shirou!" Saber yelped.

Every passing millisecond was torture. He didn't know how long he had been placed in the fire, but the mystery man soon pulled him out and placed him on the flat surface again. Shirou looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of what this person looked like. The worker took a metallic hand hammer and raised it over his victim.

_**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

"_HYAAA~AAA~AAA~AAAHH!"_

Shirou's frenzied screaming shook Rin's very soul, and she cried out, "Emiya! Snap out of it! What's gotten into you!?"

"**WAAA~AAAAHH!"**

_**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

"_**IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOP IT! STOP III~III~IIIT!"**_


	7. Stirrings of Evil

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 7: Stirrings of Evil**

Fuyuki Church was a quaint facility dedicated to Christian worship, situated in the suburbs and secluded from the daily pell-mell of modern life. It boasted a humble charm that piqued the curiosities of local Japanese folks, though not necessarily because they embraced the religion. For instance, the infamous Shimabara Rebellion was sparked due to the Tokugawa Shogunate's claim that believers were more loyal to Jesus Christ than to their feudal lords, which led to fervent repression and brutal persecutions. Times had changed since then, but many Japanese were still wary of accepting Christianity after learning of such dark history.

The Church's caretaker was one of the few who disregarded the authority of ephemeral humans and named the Holy Father his one and only superior. He was a middle-aged man with disheveled chestnut hair and a hollow gaze in his brown eyes. As per tradition of Christian priests, he wore the standard stole and conducted himself with a calm, pastoral demeanor. Those who came to seek faith, guidance and forgiveness could depend on this man to show them the way to leading a more fulfilling life.

Yet for all the sagely counsel he delivered to his fellow constituents, he knew that it was all hypocrisy. He didn't believe in anyone… No, it was more like he _couldn't_ believe in anyone. He had been born flawed, unable to feel any semblance of joy. He had been inducted as a Christian because his father was concerned for his mental well-being. Not even marrying a loving woman and giving birth to a daughter stirred any response in his soul. If he hadn't found God to be his shepherd, it was most likely that he would have committed suicide out of despair.

He only began to find his personal calling during the Fourth Holy Grail War 10 years ago. Within the abysmal darkness that ended the War in the tragedy known as the New Fuyuki Fire, he finally found the light. He rejoiced this newfound discovery with a hearty laugh. He saw the destroyed buildings, roaring flames and dead bodies, and he laughed at it all. It was all so transient… How could he have found any value in the flammable garbage called humanity? All of his doubts were likewise burned away in that conflagration, and he could finally be honest with himself.

He was born evil. Why deny that any further? If God was capable of forgiving all sins, there was no need to fear the judgment of mankind.

Now, the priest was making preparations for his assured victory in the Fifth War. The Holy Grail's miracle had escaped his grasp last time, but he wouldn't let that happen again. To that end, he had earned the trust of one Bazett Fraga McRemitz and worked alongside her as partners in hunting rogue Mages. Her obsession with summoning Cuchulainn motivated the priest to target her and take the Servant away, and that was exactly what he did. He had a world-famous hero obeying his commands, and he couldn't have been more overjoyed at witnessing the Lancer's frustration.

The priest stood within the main worship hall, completely devoid of anyone but himself during these late hours. He had his back to the pews, as if denying a crowd of imaginary followers the right to see his face. He stared at the metal cross bearing the crucified Jesus Christ, becoming lost in a quagmire of thoughts. All of the squealing he had to endure from the pigs flocking to him for mercy and advice put him in a bad mood, so he found some measure of peace in staring at the biblical figure's anguished pose. The silence seemed to stretch for ages on end…

"Kotomine."

Cuchulainn's embittered voice snapped the priest back to reality. Father Kotomine Kirei closed the bible he had open in his hand and muttered, "What is it, Lancer?"

"Got something to report to you."

Kirei didn't know where the Servant was, nor did he bother to look around. His eyes remained transfixed on the cross as he said, "Very well. Tell me."

"I think we've got ourselves an outsider butting into our affairs."

"Meaning what?"

"I caught sight of a nun, accompanied by a Servant."

"A Servant? Didn't you already inform me of the other six Masters and their Servants?"

"Hey, I know you'd love to shoot the messenger, but I'm just doing my job. There's no way I'd miss a Servant reaction, so I tried to see who they were. They were cloaked in some kind of disguise magic though, and they sensed my presence before I could act. The Servant looked like a little kid, but since that's not their real form, it's impossible to tell who they were or what class they were summoned in."

"I see," Kirei mumbled apathetically. "Then what about the Master? If it really was a nun, then she must be an emissary from the Church."

"You mean you don't know about her? You both work for the same organization."

"I have severed contact with the Church. They no longer have the right to dictate my actions."

"Feh. Ever the shameless rouge. Well, that woman was quite the beauty, though a little scary for my tastes. She looked to be of Italian descent, and she had long white hair and yellow eyes. I could see that she was covered in a ton of bandages beneath her clothes, so whatever her work entails, it has to be pretty damn painful."

A strange pang of surprise coursed through Kirei. He knew exactly what Cuchulainn was talking about. He murmured to himself, "The proneness to be plagued by illness… A demon detector… How laughable. So _that_ is the Church's trump card."

"You know something I don't?"

"Yes. Good work, Lancer. I'll reward you with some time off. We shall let this war play itself out."

"And then strike everyone down while they're exhausted?"

"…"

"Whatever. I'm not totally comfortable with letting an unknown element run free under my watch, so I'll try to dig up more intel."

A minute passed. Kirei knew that Cuchulainn had long since taken off, so he could return to meditating in front of the altar. A few more minutes passed in absolute quiet. Then, he stared at the cross as he said, "An encounter with one who felt like an old acquaintance… And now, another shadow from the past has returned. Touting holy retribution, the nun from another land has come to deliver justice upon me."

"That justice is only as pure as the mongrels that enforce it."

From behind Kirei, a lone man lounged upon one of the pews like it was his throne. His radiant blonde hair swept over his cranium neatly and perfectly, with the loose bangs framing his shining crimson eyes the way a gold ring accented a polished ruby. He wore a white shirt beneath a black jacket, and donned equally dark pants and shoes. Although his attire was plain on first glance, it allowed him to blend in with modern society without losing his regal bearing. For those who met him, coming face-to-face with such a fellow felt like a momentous occasion rather than an average moment in the drudgery of daily life. Kirei was probably the only person in the world who harbored no such regard toward the majestic stranger.

"Indeed," the priest agreed with his guest. "Humans cling to any semblance of vindication, throwing those they deem wicked beneath the guillotine, all to exalt their own faith and self-righteousness. That kind of talk is cheap. It is lies like those that perpetuate the sins of man."

"Do you believe it is your duty to deliver your idea of 'justice' upon your fellow men?"

"If one possesses a sense of 'duty', then it means they are lost sheep without it. I will not boast such a distasteful word. My only impetus is to see the truth for myself. All other things are not my concern."

"Even so, it seems fate is playing its hand differently than what I expected."

"As you said, the Holy Grail War has restarted after only 10 years. The Masters and their Servants shall fight each other over a singular miracle. However…"

"An agent for the Church who has come to punish you is accompanied by a Servant that your chained killer dog doesn't recognize. In other words, an interloper disrupting the harmony of the Holy Grail War…"

The golden-haired man's smirk grew more sinister.

"A ninth Servant."

Kirei wasn't fazed by this revelation. In fact, he didn't seem to care. All he said was, "It changes nothing but the number of sacrifices. Even if there are an excess of Servants, the Grail shall be filled regardless. The rest will be left to God's mercy."

"Ever the opportunist. Indeed, such a mongrel is naught but a termite crawling out of the woodwork. Even so, I would be a fool to ignore such an unpleasant insect scurrying about in my presence. Given enough time, even the smallest of creatures can cause tremendous damage to the sturdiest of structures."

"You sound interested. Are you going to partake in a hunt tonight?"

"It is still early in the game. If I deigned that Servant worthy of my attention so quickly, it would question my authority as a king. My time and resources should only be allocated to destroying Servants who deserve my judgment, not to exterminating common rabble."

"How very much like you, King of Heroes," Kirei retorted, though he wasn't particularly angry about the man's carefree approach. "So long as the end goal is fulfilled, we shall do as we please. Though, if I may make a simple request, I would prefer if I were the one to remove the unwanted factors out of this equation."

"Do as you will. In deference for your continued services to me, I will permit you to personally put those dogs out of their misery."

* * *

Back at the Edelfelt Manor, Medusa sat upon the rooftop once more to observe for any intruders during the night. Although nothing of importance occurred, she caught sight of something highly unusual. She narrowed her eyes beneath her blindfold, then jumped back down to the balcony and stepped through Sakura's room. Her Master was fast asleep, so Medusa strode by without making a sound. She searched the mansion until she found Connla doing some late-night dusting in the lounge.

"Hm?" the child wondered. "Is something the matter, Rider?"

"It's not an emergency, but did you happen to look outside just now?"

"No. How come?"

"I saw a thin streak of blue light. It was faint, but I also sensed a large amount of mana being used."

The Lancer was about to ask what she meant, but that was when they felt the floor rumble a bit, and one of the small picture frames rattled until it fell off the table. They hurried outside and stared in astonishment at the multicolored explosion devastating the forest many kilometers away from their position. They watched the lightshow die down to silence.

"A thin light, followed by a conflagration…" Connla whispered. "If it was a long-distance Noble Phantasm, then it must have been Archer who attacked."

"Agreed," Medusa said. "Meaning there is another battle being waged as we speak."

The girl sighed in relief and muttered, "Phew. Now I'm _really_ glad that Ms. Hortensia and I didn't go out tonight. Being spotted by another Servant has me spooked enough as it is."

"Did you happen to see who it was?"

"I'm afraid not. Now I have to be especially vigilant about staying in Identity Concealment mode if I want to survive as long as possible."

"Why must you go through such trouble? If you are confident in your abilities, then you should be able to show your face to your enemy and fight them as you are."

"That's just the thing. I'm _not_ confident in my abilities," Connla moaned. "I have to understand my own limitations and work within them."

"Hm…" Medusa hummed to herself, then thought, _I suppose such an attitude can be appreciated from time to time._

"Well, it doesn't look like that battle will have any effect on us, so we should be okay," the young Lancer assured.

"Very well. We should tell our Masters about it in the morning though."

"Okay."

* * *

The following day would be a period of much-needed rest for Shirou and Rin. Saber's battle against Berserker had left Rin quite shaken at the raw power the hulking Servant possessed, and the aftermath of Archer's deadliest shot injured Shirou so severely that he couldn't comprehend what was going on around him. The trio returned to the Emiya residence, and Saber and Rin spent the night tending to Shirou's egregious wounds. Archer also returned to his Master's side, but he preferred to lie upon the roof rather than mingle with the crowd.

As if that wasn't enough for Shirou, his agonizing nightmare of being a sword tempered by some unknown man persisted. Although it was happening in a dream, the pain he felt was very much real. Each time the hammer pounded his body, his magic circuits flared like heat flashes that threatened to burn him from the inside out. His horrible shrieking would not stop for another hour or so after the others brought him home.

"Emiya…" Rin whimpered sadly. "What's wrong with you? Why are you in so much pain?"

"His injuries aren't as severe as they look," Saber reported as she dabbed a cotton ball of hydrogen peroxide on a gaping wound. "There's no reason for him to be thrashing about like this."

"Isn't there anything we can do!? His yelling and screaming is driving me crazy!"

"I'm afraid his real affliction is beyond our power to cure. Once he calms down, we'll have to ask him what happened."

"Oh… W-What's this?" Rin suddenly blurted as she noticed something off with Shirou's injuries. Both of them observed as a particularly deep cut on his upper back spontaneously closed itself and healed so perfectly that nary a scar was left behind. One by one, his other wounds likewise repaired themselves until he had returned to his normal self. His cries of anguish finally ceased, and he slumped upon the futon as quiet as could be.

"Self-healing magic?" Saber wondered. "I'm impressed. I didn't think he possessed such an ability."

Rin shook her head in confusion and mumbled, "I didn't either…"

Then from outside, they heard Archer land on the pavement before he muttered, "Is the party over?"

"Archer!" his Master scolded fiercely. "If you're not going to help us out, then make yourself scarce! The last thing we need to deal with is your incessant quipping!"

"Good grief. And here I was being charitable enough to take a look at the boy for you."

"What? Do you know what's going on?"

"Not exactly, but I have a hunch. Let me see him."

Archer kneeled over Shirou and turned him onto his stomach so he could take a good look at his now-healed back. He ran his finger over the teenager's spine, then traced along the shoulder blades and ribcage. Archer blinked, then removed his finger and said, "I'm surprised."

"What's wrong?" Saber asked.

"His magic circuits were intended to be used from the beginning, but for whatever reason, he allowed them to remain dormant for too long. Now his body is suffering an averse reaction, and the self-healing magic that had never activated before suddenly had to work overtime to save his life. In addition, my understanding is that he is only aware of possessing Reinforcement magic, am I right?"

"Correct. Shirou told me that he has been practicing this ability every night for years, with virtually no success."

"Of course he would fail. His center of gravity is off by 7 cm, he has almost no feeling in half of his body, and his neglected magic circuits prevent him from accomplishing anything other than strengthening basic objects. In other words, something that he kept closed for a long time has been ripped open with such force that his body is literally falling apart from the inside. If this continues, his internal organs and muscles might succumb to necrosis."

Rin's eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp. She had no idea that Shirou was going through so much without telling her. No wonder he was screaming so much. Enduring such a terrifying sickness would have crushed her spirit the first second it struck. How could Shirou withstand it and still maintain a stoic face in front of her?

"Luckily, it seems the worst of it has passed," Archer said. "The numbness is temporary, and the mana flooding his magic circuits has receded. But something else is bothering me…"

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I would have been able to repair his magic circuits and energize them so that his equilibrium wasn't so off-balance. This would have made him able to reinforce objects to their maximum limit, thus allowing him to become a much more proficient Mage."

"Then why don't you do so?"

"The job's already been done for me."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying someone else beat me to the punch. Emiya Shirou's magic circuits are healthier than they've ever been before. There won't be any threat of him dying to necrosis due to his magic circuits being shocked back to life. In fact, I think it's certain that he can assist in battles far better than ever before. He'll need some time, but you'll notice a dramatic improvement to his performance."

"Really…?"

"To be honest, the whole thing's not making any sense," Archer faced Rin. "If he was incapable of repairing himself, then who did it for him before I could?"

"I don't know. Are you suggesting that was the real reason he was in such excruciating pain?"

"Probably."

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence. None of them knew what to make of Archer's bizarre assessment. The red-garbed man stood up and started to head back outside as he muttered, "Well, that's just my two cents on this whole thing. Feel free to pay it no mind if you want."

The girls watched him jump out of their sight, then glanced at each other blankly.

* * *

Rin decided to sleep at the Emiya residence for the night, since she was much too exhausted to go back to her own place. Saber kept a vigilant watch on him so that Rin didn't have to worry. The following morning, Rin went into the dining room and helped herself to some food in the fridge while listening to the television. She wanted to be sure that last night's battle didn't arouse too much alarm among Fuyuki's citizens, but alas, there were confused reporters investigating the ruined graveyard and asking each other questions about how such devastation could have happened overnight.

_What a hassle. This is all because Archer had to go all out on his own whim. Even if our enemy was Berserker, he didn't have to go so far as to endanger Emiya and Saber just to snipe that monstrosity._

Rin cracked some eggs onto a frying pan and heated them on the stove. She heard the front shoji slide open, followed by a series of eager footsteps clamoring toward the kitchen. A perky woman with short brown hair poked her head through the door and beamed, "Yahoo! I'm hungry, so hurry up and make me somethii~ing!"

"Good morning, Ms. Fujimura," Rin calmly greeted the exuberant lady.

"Oh, Tohsaka!? It's been a while!" Fujimura Taiga exclaimed, not expecting to see the black-haired teenager. She strode over to the chabudai and sat on a tatami mat so casually that she acted like it was her designated spot. "It's been so long since school closed that I'm getting a little worried about my students. Good to see you're practicing your homemaking skills for Emiya."

"Homemaking!? For _that_ guy!? Don't be absurd!" Rin retorted. "I was making this for myself!"

"Why not get Emiya to do it? He loves doing that kind of work."

"He's not going to be up for a while. He practically worked himself to exhaustion cleaning this place up."

"That so? Then I'll have some egg on rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Thanks a bunch!" Taiga said, then laid on her side and watched the news. She got so comfortable that she peeled some oranges and munched away without much of a care.

"My word… How the devil does Emiya put up with this kind of laziness all the time?" Rin grumbled under her breath. Seeing no other choice, she put on a spare apron and got to work cooking the food for her teacher. After a short while, she asked, "By the way, Ms. Fujimura, do you know what's happening with the investigation into Shinji's death?"

"Not much. The cops scoured the entire school for any evidence, but nothing was left behind. They're going to expand their search range to see if the killer dumped the murder weapon elsewhere. They promised that school would not be closed for much longer, but they're still worried about the criminal being at large."

_Of course there wouldn't be anything for them to find,_ Rin thought forlornly. _There's no way a human could have done such a thing to Shinji._

Taiga continued, "I've been trying to pay a visit to Sakura to see how she's coping with all of this, but she's literally gone AWOL."

"Sakura has?"

"Yep. Vanished into thin air. I went around asking everyone in the archery club, but they didn't know either. They promised me that they would search for her, and then Mitsuzuri told me something interesting yesterday. When she went to pick up her homework from Kuzuki, she asked if he knew anything about Sakura's whereabouts. He said that a relative from Italy and her younger sister came to get Sakura's homework on her behalf."

Rin widened her eyes, growing rather alarmed from the news. "A relative from Italy?"

"I never thought that Sakura and Shinji knew people who lived so far away."

The young Master grew more and more concerned for Sakura, thinking, _There's no way she would. Sakura and I hail from a strictly Japanese family. Whoever this Italian is, they're pretending to be related to her. If I could corner this woman and get her to talk, then I can make sure Sakura is okay._

She finished preparing the meal and ate together with Taiga while discussing the latest news about what happened at the graveyard. Then the news reporter announced, _"In other news, authorities are investigating a string of gas leaks that have led to the hospitalization of approximately 150 people over the last few days. The latest incident has finally resulted in five fatalities, prompting protests against the administration for failing to maintain the gas lines throughout Miyama in favor of restructuring and modernizing Shinto. Some believe that the murder of Matou Shinji is connected to these incidents, but police urge for naysayers not to alarm the populace during these difficult times. The mayor issued a statement saying-"_

"Nothing but bad news all around, huh?" Taiga sighed sullenly. "What is the world coming to anymore?"

Rin didn't share in her teacher's melancholy. Although she never saw any of these coma cases in person, her gut instincts told her that everyone's mana was being drained en masse. From what she saw of Medusa's abilities, she doubted that a Rider-class Servant would be able to target the entire city so freely without alerting anyone. Only one Servant class was capable of siphoning so many people simultaneously.

_Caster… They're making their move, aren't they?_

* * *

After eating breakfast, Rin excused herself to go out for a long walk. Taiga and Saber warned her to be careful before she departed. She went to each location that the news stated, hoping to get inside each building and investigate. She was barred each time by yellow police tape though, so she thought, _I'll have to predict where Caster will strike next and be ready. Then I can get a read on where they're holing themselves up in and have Archer defeat them._

Rin headed for a safe spot where she could converse with her Servant, then asked him, "What do you think? Do you notice any sort of pattern to Caster's attacks?"

"Let's see," Archer mumbled, remaining in spirit form. "All of them seem concentrated within Miyama Town, while the Shinto district seems relatively unscathed."

"Then Caster must have occupied one of the evocation sites… Or perhaps it would be advantageous for them to take over Mt. Endou itself since it's the keystone for Fuyuki's leylines."

"Unfortunately, there's not enough information to determine which location they are hiding in. The best way to smoke Caster out is to wait for them to strike again, and then read where the flow of mana is being directed towards."

"Are you suggesting we just sit back and wait for more people to be targeted?" Rin now sounded especially cross with him.

"It's going to happen anyway. Instead of blindly trying to draw Caster's attention to us so they'll expose themselves, why not throw the line and wait for the fish to take the bait?"

"Now I'm getting frustrated. Don't speak to me like that again, Archer."

"Then what would you do? You don't have any clue what the next target will be."

"Even so, there _has_ to be a pattern. No matter what it takes, I'll figure out what it is and stop them. If you're not going to help me, then find a vantage point and make your position there until I give you further instructions."

"Understood," Archer replied and departed.

Rin was so irritated with his pragmatic methodology that she punched the nearest tree. She took a deep breath and told herself, _No, this isn't how a Tohsaka should behave. Elegance. Always keep elegance in mind. Remain poised and carry out your mission with finesse. If you have the energy to be upset, then channel that energy towards fulfilling your duty as a Tohsaka._

With those words of self-encouragement, she returned to ambling around Miyama Town for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening hours. She opted to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant in Shinto. As she finished her meal however, she heard Archer's voice echo in her mind, _"Rin, we've got trouble."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It looks like we were both wrong about predicting Caster's movements. I sense a tremendous amount of mana flowing from a cram school near where you are. It looks like Caster has expanded their range to the outskirts of Shinto, meaning that estimating their patterns is pointless if they have all of Fuyuki within their net."_

"_Damn it. I'm on my way."_

* * *

In Edelfelt Manor, Sakura and Caren finished eating dinner, then rejoined with their Servants in the lounge. Medusa and Connla stood near the window, observing the nighttime forest with sharp looks in their eyes. Neither of them said anything to each other, but their stony expressions conveyed enough.

"Is something wrong, Rider?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Medusa murmured. "An influx of mana is being siphoned from Fuyuki."

"How brazen," Caren grumbled and folded her arms. "It seems my assumption was correct. With the rules of the Grail Wars no longer being respected, a competent Mage will stoop to lower and lower depths to gather all the mana they could ever hope for from the citizens. Even if it means that all of Fuyuki's populace will die as a result, it will not matter so long as the Mage can harvest mana."

Sakura clasped her hands and moaned, "That's terrible…"

"I'm not surprised. I always knew that the Mages' Association and the Church saw this town as nothing but a farm for-"

"_Ms. Hortensia!"_ Connla barked before the nun could finish her statement. Sakura and Medusa did not catch enough of Caren's acerbic remark to understand why the Lancer sounded so angry.

Caren exhaled a small sigh, then shrugged and asked, "Can you tell where the flow is being directed toward?"

"Yes. It appears to be heading for Ryuudou Temple," Connla reported. "I heard plenty of news about how masses of people are suddenly falling into comas. The incidents are being written off as a result of gas leaks or winter illnesses, but there's no doubt in my mind that they're being drained of their life force. For so much free energy to be extracted en masse, and then have it all be concentrated into one location, it means that Caster is an especially powerful Mage who has made Ryuudou their workshop."

She was referring to a skill inherent to Caster-class Servants called Territory Creation, which entailed the ability to create a unique terrain that granted various advantages to the user. Although most Casters would call it a traditional atelier, some constructed different facilities to suit their skills and personalities. These ranged from camps, laboratories, libraries, studies, and mazes to name a few.

Medusa nodded, then said, "In which case, our battle at the school was a mistake on our part."

"A mistake?"

"If Caster's net has been spread so wide, there's no doubt that they would have observed our fight. Whoever we're dealing with, they must hail from the same Age of Gods as I do. I'd wager that they must be one of the top five Mages in all of human history. With that kind of power at their disposal, it'd be easy for them to watch the comings and goings of us Servants. In essence, we tipped our hand by failing to defeat each other, and then we wound up entering an alliance. Caster _has_ to know what we've been up to."

Sakura's expression became strained as she asked, "Do you think we're safe here?"

"It doesn't matter where we go," Caren said in a dismissive tone. "If Caster can observe us from anywhere in the vicinity, then running about in a panic is the best result they could hope for. We must stay put and at least keep out of sight of the other Masters and Servants. Besides, it'd be too much of a pain to move Bazett when there is no other location we can flee to."

"I guess so."

Connla turned her attention back to the window, then said to Medusa, "Our battle isn't the only one that's happened so far. There was also that skirmish from last night."

"True, but we have no idea who took part in that battle other than Archer."

"Even so, let's think of it this way. Caster has to have seen every fight that has taken place thus far, and is equally aware of where everyone is. We're pretty close to Mt. Endou, so that would make us prime targets for them, right? Yet Caster has not made any sort of move against us for several days."

"What are you trying to suggest, Lancer?" Caren demanded. "That we're not worthy of their attention?"

"Not necessarily. No matter how powerful a magus and/or warrior a Heroic Spirit may be, they're still just human, and humans are prone to focusing on one objective at a time. If we're not related to Caster's goal at the moment, wouldn't that mean they're going after any of the other Masters and Servants instead?"

"I see. There are still plenty of Heroic Spirits for Caster to worry about. Now that they have this much mana at their disposal however, it won't be long before they decide to advance. The collection process is so flagrant that it's basically a giant sign saying, 'Hey, I'm right here! Come and get me if you dare!'"

"Yeah. I don't know what Caster's intentions are for needing so much energy though, so I am compelled to investigate."

"Then I guess that's our cue," Caren declared, then headed upstairs to change into her exorcist's uniform.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked Connla. "Should I have Rider accompany you?"

"I'm afraid I have to object to that idea," Medusa rebutted. "If I went with them, that would leave you horribly exposed to a surprise attack. I would much prefer to remain here and make sure that doesn't happen."

Connla said, "That's fine. Ms. Hortensia and I will be enough for the job."

"Then be careful, you hear?" Sakura implored.

"I will. By the way, can I ask you for a favor, Ms. Matou?"

"What is it?"

"Could you tend to Ms. McRemitz for me? I wish I could do it myself, but I have a gut feeling that I'm going to be too busy to help out for the next while."

"Of course. It's the least I could do for you and Sister Caren helping me out."

"Thank you very much. And many apologies for shifting such a burden onto you…"

"Don't apologize. It's something I want to do as well. Leave Bazett to me and concentrate on doing your best as a Servant, okay?"

"Mm…"

Caren soon returned downstairs dressed in her revealing outfit and ordered Connla, "Let's get going, Lancer."


	8. Strength and Sorcery

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 8: Strength and Sorcery**

A day of much-needed respite for the Grail War's contestants soon gave way to night. The sky blanketed all of Fuyuki in the cover of darkness, signifying the hours when battle would commence once again. Shirou had not woken up from his coma for the entire day, and it was likely that his condition wouldn't improve until the following morning. Saber spent some time patrolling the Emiya residence and talking with Taiga, then decided to set up a futon and get some sleep during the late afternoon.

As Shirou slept in his room, a strange collection of hair-thin threads weaved their way through the window and wrapped around his ankles and neck. The tip of the sinewy string pricked into the back of his neck, allowing the controller to manipulate his entire nervous system as if he were a puppet. Without any awareness on his part, he slowly got up and stumbled forth in a dazed sleepwalk. Step by step, he left his home and walked toward Mt. Endou near where he lived.

A spiral staircase. A pair of heavy doors. A golden goblet. The streets of Miyama. A sailing ship. A traffic light. A dagger that spewed blood. His own footsteps. A series of stone stairs. An unknown man walking toward him. A Japanese temple.

Bizarre images flashed in his mind, lacking coherency and chronology. The visions seemed to be a mix of someone else's life from the distant past coupled with sights of the modern world that he was familiar with, each vying for dominance within Shirou's subconsciousness. The whole thing was so weird that it snapped him awake. The cold air immediately chilled his skin, and he panned his eyes around to see where he was.

"Is this… Ryuudou Temple…?" he murmured.

"It is."

A woman's voice he had never heard before echoed within the night. He turned around to see a haze of smoky darkness coagulate like viscous fluid until it formed a humanoid shape. A mysterious lady wearing a black hooded mantle and a purple dress materialized. One could be forgiven for thinking she was a witch given how her dark garments were credited as a source of inspiration for what witches of modern beliefs wore. Her lips, glossed with purple lipstick, crept into a smile as she stared at her captured prey.

* * *

Rin stood alone within the underground parking lot of a popular cram school. Or, perhaps it was better to say that she had no other human company. The only other things she could see were cars, signs, road paint, vending machines… and a pair of canine-like skeletal monsters scoping her out. She knew what these things were; Dragon Tooth Warriors, or low-level familiars crafted out of dragons' fangs that served only to be expendable soldiers. While each one was so weak that a Mage with basic training could take it out, these monsters were notable for being near-limitless to produce. Servants could wipe out hundreds at once with their Noble Phantasms, but those numbers could be replaced unless the originating spell and/or caster was eliminated.

Rin already understood that the dog-like beasts were no match for her, but the idea wasn't for them to defeat her. Archer warned her about the school's inhabitants being drained of their mana, and so Rin had hurried to cut off the source of the siphoning. Caster was prepared though, having summoned these Dragon Tooth Warriors specifically to stall any interlopers. The creatures snarled and charged at Rin, but she calmly raised her arm and fired two well-aimed Gandr shots at their skulls. The monsters disintegrated into smoky ash, and she took a few steps forward.

A loud crash rocked the area, yet she wasn't fazed as she stared back to see what it was. A giant Dragon Tooth Warrior resembling either a massive lizard or a small dinosaur crashed through the ceiling and sauntered toward her. It rushed in an attempt to bite her head off, but she fired another spell that destroyed this monster as easily as its brethren. She knew more were lying in wait. However, none of them made any move against her. She was free to hurry upstairs and look around for where the draining was most concentrated.

A thick haze of violet smoke rose from the ground like some sinister special effect from a horror movie. Computer monitors were the only source of light within this darkened classroom. Around 20 students had already collapsed, while papers and fallen chairs littered the floor after everyone had struggled against whatever mysterious force was claiming them. A sickly sweet incense tickled Rin's nostrils, and she covered her nose while wondering, "What is this?"

"A witch's potion, most likely," Archer said as he approached from behind his Master. "This one seems to be capable of destroying love. If the potion is this strong, then the brewer's resentment must have been so strong that they could be recognized as a Servant. If you ask me, I'd say we're dealing with a woman who bears a grudge against the notion of love itself."

"Never mind that. I'm gonna open a window," Rin said and headed through the back. She had to force her eyes away from the sight of so many people either sitting or lying about like rag dolls, some virtually unable to close their mouths to prevent saliva from drooling out. Afterwards, she called the paramedics to bring the victims to the hospital, but she didn't stick around to give any testimony. She had Archer carry her to the roof of another building, and both of them gazed into the distance.

"Looks like our conundrum concerning Caster's location has been solved for us," Archer said. "No mistaking it - the mana is being directed toward Ryuudou Temple."

"So it would seem," Rin murmured, feeling disappointed with herself. However much she didn't want to agree with Archer's earlier stratagem, the fact remained that it had worked. The best she could do was make sure no one actually died.

"We have ourselves a witch occupying the keystone from which all of Fuyuki's other leylines flow from. This is going to be a real troublesome one. I'm willing to bet that Caster can see everything that the rest of us are doing as well. Fighting Berserker to a draw must have given her plenty of information about how Saber, Berserker and I fight."

"The same could be said for your fight against Lancer on the first night, or of that clash between Rider and the child Servant."

"Speaking of which, have you found anything out regarding those two? Ever since that evening, both Rider and the kid haven't shown themselves."

"I'm afraid not. But I did look around Homuhara one more time, and found that the Bounded Field being set up there is now gone. That's one less potential crisis to give me a headache. I'm guessing that Rider was responsible and would have attacked the school, but the child Servant put a stop to that."

"I still think that one is Assassin. There aren't any other classes she could possibly be."

"Let's not rush to conclusions. If we want to be sure, then we ask her ourselves. I did hear something else strange going on though."

Rin told Archer about what Taiga claimed earlier. He raised an eyebrow and wondered, "A nun and a child from Italy claiming to be Matou Sakura's relatives… You're certain that's a lie?"

"Yes. Sakura and I are sisters, but raised in different Mage families. We don't know anyone from Italy."

"If that's the case, then it's possible that the child is our unknown Servant, and the nun is her Master."

"I think so too. It's likely that we'll get some good information tonight."

Archer realized what she meant, then said, "Caster's attacks have grown so brazen that the mana flow is practically a beacon for other Servants to follow, and you're hoping that the child will be among those Servants."

"Exactly. That means it's your turn," Rin stated. "Your primary objective is to go to Ryuudou Temple and defeat Caster. If either Rider or the child Servant turn up, grill them for details, even if it means having to fight. But don't push yourself too hard. I understand that Caster will already be enough of a battle for you."

"A sly fox that manipulates the battlefield from the safety of their home is nothing but a commonplace hunt for me. I'll be sure to bring back more than you can bargain for."

* * *

From the roof of Edelfelt Manor, Connla used a series of simple Runes that functioned like one-use platforms to hop along the skyline. At the same time, she maintained a wind barrier around Caren so she could float alongside the Servant. The pair headed for Mt. Endou, hoping to breach into the temple and put a stop to Caster. However, Connla realized that something felt off and immediately turned course toward the base of the mountain.

The pair landed on solid ground, and the wind barrier around Caren dissipated as she demanded, "What's going on? Why are you not advancing for the temple?"

Since Connla was in Identity Concealment mode, she replied in her warped voice, "I cOuLDn't gO aNy fuRtHeR. TheRe apPeaRs tO Be SoMe kInD oF BouNdARy pRevEnTiNg pAsSaGe tO mE."

"I didn't feel anything."

"ThEn iT muSt AfFecT sPirItiUAl bOdiEs oNly. It'S eSpecIalLy poWErFul – tOo pOwERfUl fOr CasTeR tO geNeraTe iN tHe fiRsT pLaCe, muCh leSS mAinTaiN iT. AlL oF thE mAnA tHeY aRe stEaLInG fRoM tHe toWNsfOlK cOuLD kEeP thIs fiElD uP fOr leSs tHAn FivE miNUteS."

"Then what is creating this Bounded Field in the first place?"

"I bElIevE iT Is tHe EaRtH itSelF. EvEn tHe gRouNd iS cOurSiNg wiTh eNerGy."

"I see. It would make sense for the planet to have Anti-Servant measures established in case of a threat."

"In THat cAsE, NoBLe PhaNtAsmS aNd aCtiVe sKiLLs caNnOt bE uSeD, bUt pAsSiVe skiLLs lIkE mY IdeNtIty ConCeaLmENt aRe nOt AffECTed."

"Does this mean we're at an impasse? How disappointing," Caren sighed.

"I dOn'T tHiNk So," Connla replied, then walked along the perimeter. "CasTeR haD tO hAvE goTTeN inSiDe sOmeHoW, eVeN wITh tHe PlaNEt'S nAtuRaL deFenSeS iN pLacE. ThAt suGgeStS a weAkNesS iN tHe BoUNdeD FiEld. I jUsT neED tO fInD tHat gAp anD gO tHrOuGh iT."

The nun was impressed with the girl's deductive reasoning, and her foul mood gave way to determination. While Connla searched for an entrance she could use, Caren looked up at the multitude of leaves that were suspiciously stained red. She narrowed her eyes, growing embittered from how Caster, and Mages in general, could do such things to uninvolved people with no regard for moral consequences. Maybe Caren wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, but at least she understood the value of human life and praised good deeds while cursing evil ones.

She quietly clasped her hands and prayed, _Dear Lord, please show Your mercy to the victims of this Holy Grail War. I, Your humble maiden, will strive to end this conflict as soon as possible so You may not have to welcome more innocents into Your kingdom. Leave the punishment of Satan's spawn to me and deliver Your blessings upon the unfortunate ones._

As Caren meditated, she suddenly felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair a shirt. She became alarmed when she heard Connla scream, _**"StaY bACk, MaSTeR!"**_

Before Caren could ask what was going on, Connla rushed in front of the priestess and swung her spear. The distinct sound of metal striking metal reverberated throughout the night, and Connla flipped back in mid-air to land in a crouching position. Caren gazed ahead to discover that the Lancer had deflected an attack from a different Servant, who was landing back on their feet as well.

This warrior appeared to be in her late teens or early 20s, and she kept her blonde hair in a braided French bun tied with a blue ribbon. Her aqua eyes were fierce and serious as she glared at Connla, somehow perceiving her presence despite the girl being fully invisible. She wore a heavy breastplate and thick gauntlets over a blue and white layered dress, and she stood in such a way that she clearly was holding a weapon, yet it too was as invisible as Connla's identity. Neither Caren nor Connla had any way of knowing, but this woman was the feminine equivalent of King Arthur, the legendary ruler of Camelot who fought to unify Britain in its last days of chivalry. To differentiate between the male and female counterparts, this one went by her birth name Artoria Pendragon.

Connla narrowed her eyes, calmly analyzing the newcomer. She thought back to the images of the Servants she had been shown when Bazett summoned her, then realized, _That's Saber. It's said that Lancers have a particular disadvantage against Sabers in close-range combat, so I need to be especially careful._

"TAAH!" Artoria cried out as she lunged forth and propelled her invisible sword towards where she believed Connla's chest was. A blustery wind was the only indication the swordswoman had that her unseen opponent dodged out of the way. The girl performed a series of acrobatic flips toward the Anti-Servant barrier, then actually planted her feet against it like a wall and shot off to intercept Artoria. Red sparks flickering off of the field gave her plenty of warning to swing her sword and strike Connla's spear, smacking her aside without much effort.

Artoria swung at Connla, but she somersaulted beneath the weapon and retaliated with an upward swipe that grazed her foe's cheek. Artoria wasn't concerned about her injury and struck the invisible spear multiple times, forcing Connla back. Then a strange F-shaped symbol materialized between both warriors, and Artoria yelped, "Celtic Runecraft!?"

She hopped back an instant before the Ansuz sigil exploded in a flurry of flames on Connla's silent command. With Artoria caught off guard, Connla wasted no time and burst through the smoke to blindside her. The King of Knights managed to block low to protect her legs from being cut clean off, but her young opponent surrounded herself in a wind funnel and turned into a human missile, bouncing and ricocheting about in no discernible pattern to throw Artoria off her feet. To Connla's surprise however, Artoria turned out to be talented at reading the wind currents and could estimate where the girl was going to strike next. Her body whipped and lashed about in a furious dance, just so she could parry the onslaught.

_She's good,_ Connla thought. _Even without being able to see me, she can judge my position with frightening accuracy._

She couldn't afford to be disheartened over her weakness however. She had to accept any challenge no matter how outclassed she might be. She opted to take a different tack and shot high above the lady knight, then took out her slingshot and fired a volley of small stones that rained like hail around her. Artoria raised her arm to protect her face, then glared as Connla dropped upon her while conjuring a new type of Rune.

It resembled a T but with the upper lines slanted to resemble a caret symbol. It wasn't offensive in nature, but served to temporarily bolster her strength to levels she couldn't possibly achieve on her own. It was the blessing of the ancient god Tyr, the Norse deity presiding over war, law and justice, and his Rune empowered the conjurer to uphold morality through courage and self-sacrifice. For a warrior, Tyr's Rune served primarily as an offensive buff. Combined with other spells, this could help improve the caster's raw power and constitution while demanding nothing less but the fighter's utmost in battle.

"TiWaZ!" Connla chanted. The Rune dissipated and spread itself upon her arms as she swung her spear over Artoria's head. She managed to block it with her sword, but a terrible pain reverberated through her arms and coursed down to her torso, legs and feet. The aged concrete beneath the swordswoman cracked into large pieces as her planted feet sunk within the ground, and she grunted in agitation. Then, a brilliant luminance shimmered around Artoria's sword as it responded to her desperation. Connla tried to get away, but she was much too slow to avoid getting caught in a streak of golden light that ripped through any inanimate objects in its path.

* * *

Archer reached the long path of stone steps leading up to Ryuudou Temple. Rin already notified him that the Anti-Servant field was at its weakest right here, so he didn't have to spend time investigating like Connla did. He fluidly hopped over the steps with lithe jumps for a short while, but then realized that he had to stop.

Someone else was here. He couldn't make them out within the darkness, but from the stranger's attire and long katana held over their shoulder, it was evident that this was a Servant who once lived as a samurai.

"A gatekeeper?" Archer muttered.

"Correct," a silky smooth masculine voice replied.

"I should have guessed. Caster wouldn't leave this narrow funnel of a pathway unguarded."

"Of course. The only one who grants or deny passage to Caster's workshop is myself."

"Which Servant are you? Are your Master and Caster's Master cooperating together?"

"I'm afraid it's not so simple. If you're that interested, why not go see for yourself?"

"It would mean getting past you."

"And that's exactly what I'm implying," the samurai said as he stepped aside. "I have no interest in you, so go ahead and disrupt that woman's plans."

Archer narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? What good is a gatekeeper if they don't do their job?"

"Didn't you hear me? I have the right to grant or deny passage. On behalf of my fleeting whim, I am letting you pass. How much simpler could it be?"

"Hmph… Looks like you don't care about Caster one bit."

"A simpleton who cannot appreciate the beauty of combat is nothing more than a commonplace vixen. Besides… Don't you hear it? The wondrous symphony of battle sings through the night."

Archer glanced back and concentrated on hearing for anything strange. He eventually picked up faint sounds of clashing metal and potent explosions coming from the base of the mountain. He grew suspicious and wondered, "There's two more Servants here?"

"I would estimate that one of them is Saber, the Servant of that boy Caster has ensnared in her web. I could not speak for who the other one is, though they are not my concern."

"Ah. Now I see what's going on," the bowman smirked. "Emiya Shirou has been captured, and Saber has come to rescue him. You're merely waiting here to put your skills to the test against Saber, regardless of your obligations to Caster."

"I'm glad to see you understand," the samurai replied. "I suggest you hurry up and commence your business with Caster. If you're quick, you can save that boy before Saber can become Caster's newest puppet."

Archer ran past the mystery man, but paused for a moment and asked, "You didn't answer one of my first questions. Which Servant are you?"

The samurai spoke his class name. The hairs on Archer's neck and skin prickled momentarily. In that instant, he knew something was horribly wrong with the Holy Grail War. As much as he wanted to ponder about it, he had to disregard his concerns for now and continue his advance.

* * *

Connla was thrown so high in the air that she could see Ryuudou Temple itself, though she couldn't find any sign of Caster inside. She flipped back a few times, then landed next to Caren in a crouching position. She stood back up and breathed heavily.

"You need to stop," Caren implored.

"Why? I have to keep fighting," Connla heaved.

"You're dangerously exposed like this."

Connla gasped and stared at her own arm. Caren was right; Artoria had used the holy light to not only break the Tiwaz Rune, but also fully destroy her Identity Concealment through raw force alone. She was now entirely visible and her distorted voice returned to normal.

"What is this…?" Saber wondered once she finally got to see what her opponent looked like. "What is a child Servant doing participating in the Holy Grail War?"

"That's none of your concern. It would be best if you lowered your sword and listened to what I have to say," the young girl said.

"Are you sure that what I am wielding is a sword? It could be an axe, a spear, or even a-"

"It is a sword. I already know that you are the Saber-class Servant."

"Hm?" Artoria murmured, surprised that Connla dismissed her bluff so plainly. It had worked well enough to rile Cuchulainn back when she encountered him at the Emiya residence, but Connla was unperturbed.

"Each time our weapons grazed each other, I made sure to roughly estimate your blade's length and structure. I then gradually sketched a picture in my mind using that information," the child explained. "What you are carrying is a double-edged broadsword. Furthermore, the fact that rendering it invisible is necessary for concealing your identity proves that it must be a weapon from a particularly famous lore. This means you are a world-recognized Servant yourself, which would explain your exceptional combat prowess as well – you must have been responsible for tremendous feats of heroism in your time."

The blonde-haired knight narrowed her shining green eyes, and she almost looked like she was smiling. "Just from analyzing the length of my invisible sword, you were able to deduce that much about me. I am honored to have met such a fine opponent in battle."

"I'm not interested in fighting you over the Grail. My duties lie outside the confines of this conflict."

"Explain yourself."

"I wish I could, but it seems we are both pressed for time. My objective is to make contact with Caster and have them stop victimizing Fuyuki's citizenry before things can get out of hand."

"Is that right?" Artoria wondered. "My Master has been captured by Caster, so I am on my way to rescue him."

"I met him before. He's Emiya Shirou, isn't he?"

"Hm… Shirou told me that a child Servant wielding a lance had rescued him from Rider's attack the other day. You must be the one he was referring to, yes?"

"Correct."

"Then there is no need for further discussion. My apologies for misunderstanding your intentions and attacking you. In recognition for you saving my Master before, I will let you accompany me. Come, young knight, we must hurry to Ryuudou Temple."

Connla nodded, then looked over at Caren and said, "Stay there until I get back. I promise I'll be as quick as possible."

"Very well," the nun replied. "The fact that you've allied with Saber puts me at ease."

Artoria and Connla left Caren behind and hurried up the long stone steps leading to the temple grounds. Neither of them spotted Shirou along the way, so they feared he was already confronting Caster in some manner. Of course he was still alive since Artoria hadn't vanished yet, but that could easily change in a second or two during such a perilous situation.

"Be ready for a trap or an ambush," Connla warned her impromptu partner. "This is a glaring blind spot in the Anti-Servant field, so I'm sure Caster has something ready to repel invaders."

"I am well aware of that, Assassin."

"Assassin? You mean me?"

"Who else could you be? I have met every other Servant besides Rider, Caster and Assassin, and you can't possibly be Rider or Caster. By process of elimination, that means you're Assassin."

"Well, that's… Huh?"

The pair soon encountered the same samurai that Archer met earlier. The moonlight hung over him enough that they could make out his physical features. His long indigo hair was tied into a lengthy high ponytail, and the parted bangs framed a pair of narrow purple eyes that possessed both feminine charm and masculine wit. He wore a light purple kimono with a traditional jinbaori over it, and deep indigo hakama. His sword was probably as tall as he was, yet he handled it as if it were a natural part of his body.

Without even engaging him yet, both Artoria and Connla could tell that this was a warrior to be feared and respected. Artoria wielded her invisible sword and said, "If I may. Which class of Servant are you?"

In a plain, unassuming tone, the samurai responded, "Assassin. My True Name is Sasaki Kojirou."

Artoria choked a bit and exclaimed, "_You're_ Assassin!?"

"Indeed. Though it may be natural to identify oneself in combat, there will be no need for that, Saber. My sword will tell me everything I need to know."

She shifted her eyes back to Connla and thought, _That's impossible! I fought Lancer, Archer and Berserker already. Shirou already told me about Rider, while Caster and Assassin are here at this temple. Then does that mean this girl is an eighth Servant who represents an already existing class? How could this be!?_

"I don't know what has gotten you so upset, milady, but I suggest you concentrate on the enemy in front of you," Kojirou declared.

Artoria became frustrated over having to rescue Shirou, yet being blocked by the Japanese swordsman and simultaneously being stupefied by the mystery surrounding Connla. The child whispered, "Are you all right, Saber?"

"I am fine. I apologize for having to ask this of you when we've only just met, but…"

"You want me to retrieve your Master?"

"My apologies. However, Assassin will not permit me to pass. If I keep him busy though, you can slip past us and get Shirou out of there unhindered."

"I understand. I'll wait for your signal."

"Good. By the way," Artoria murmured, "since you're not Assassin, what should I address you as?"

"You may call me Second Lancer."

The swordswoman's lips thinned as she thought, _So she's another Lancer? Somehow I'm not surprised. She fights remarkably similar to the other one. Is it possible that she has some connection with Ireland's Child of Light?_

"Are we finished talking?" Kojirou asked, raising his sword arm forth and pointing his razor-sharp katana at Artoria. "If you wish to make it through here, you must do so through force."

Saber instantly rushed up the steps to meet him, and the clashing of their swords initiated the battle. Connla waited a safe distance below them, not wanting to get in either warrior's way, and observed how each of them fought. Artoria ducked beneath Kojirou's wide sword swing, and his blade left behind a violet crescent. He reeled back, then delivered a mighty thrust to Artoria's head that she barely parried. The fierce wind and flying sparks rushing past her cheek alarmed her, and she flipped back to escape from Kojirou's impressive range.

_How can this be? I have the advantage in power, weight and speed, so I should be able to win easily. Yet this man's technique… It's like nothing I've ever seen before._

She wouldn't let her penchant for honoring her opponents distract her from what she needed to do, and she returned to duel him. They swung their swords about so quickly that someone without training would believe they were just flailing around. There was a method behind it all however. If one attacked, the other blocked. If one went on the defensive, then the other moved in offensively. Artoria's lack of range was her greatest weakness, but Kojirou's punitive gait prevented him from utilizing powerful attacks like she could. Each strike was an instant, calculated move honed through natural instinct and years of training.

Soon, Artoria became daring enough to grab Kojirou's sword, which cut through her gauntlet. She pushed him back so hard that they both stumbled toward one side of the steps. Artoria didn't look back at Connla, but she screamed, _"Lancer!"_

The girl didn't need to hear more than that. She summoned a Ken Rune and boosted her running speed so that she almost resembled a blur. Kojirou swiped at Artoria's arm to force her back, then lunged low in the hopes of cleaving Connla. She jumped over another purple crescent – a small tuft of her hair sprinkled over her face as she twisted to avoid being chopped apart. She was still not out of his range though, and he smirked as he prepared to skewer her as she fell. He was not expecting her to create a platform Rune that she used to hop away in mid-air.

"Oh?" Kojirou murmured.

He wanted to intercept Connla, but Artoria's shout returned his attention to his fight with her. The young Lancer never returned her attention to the battle, fervently scurrying away to at least escape Assassin.

* * *

"HAH!"

Archer's shout rang through the air. In a one-two motion, his swords cleaved through the violet-garbed Caster as she summoned her staff into her hand. She collapsed to the ground and laid there.

The battle was seemingly over. During the time Artoria and Connla were busy with Kojirou, Archer had already rescued Shirou from Caster's puppeteering threads and prevented her from stealing the boy's Command Spells. Her intention for luring Shirou here was to force him to lose his rights as a Master and transfer the Command Spells over to her Master. She would have succeeded had it not been for Archer's interference.

How could a Servant possess such an impossible ability? It wasn't too hard to comprehend if one thought about the storied legend of the Princess of Colchis. Manipulated by the goddess Aphrodite to fall in love with the Argonaut hero Jason, who was otherwise a complete stranger to her, she would commit acts of treachery, treason and deceit to help her 'beloved' obtain the Golden Fleece as a gift for a man who usurped Jason's country. Then Jason betrayed the sorceress by marrying another woman. It was enough to incite the sorceress to burn everyone except Jason to death during their wedding, cementing her as a witch who existed to cause strife for all others.

That tale played itself out in Archer's mind as he observed Caster's corpse burning into dark ash. But he wasn't convinced. He raised an eyebrow and called out, "Do you think you can fool me so easily, Traitorous Princess of Colchis, Medea?"

"Oh, too bad," the woman retorted. Both Archer and Shirou glared up to find her floating high above them, her black mantle spread out like massive bat wings. Around ten fuchsia-tinted magic circles opened in front of her, and she stated, "I thought that I could give you a swift and painless death, but you saw right through me."

"Spatial transportation, and innate time control. Your territory, coupled with all of this pilfered mana, allows you to mimic True Magic," Archer said.

Shirou stared in wide-eyed amazement at Medea. He could feel it. Each one of those crests contained enough energy to equal three times his own magical capacity. A lesser Mage would have to perform a complex series of chants and rituals just to conjure a single one, but Medea's Divine Words allowed her to bypass any such tedious preparations and summon as many as she desired. Before Shirou knew it, a bright pink laser shot out of one of the crests and sent him tumbling back from the raw force alone.

Archer vaulted aside to avoid the majority of Medea's spells that were being fired at him. He leapt onto the temple's tiled roof, then jumped straight upwards over another explosion to reach her flying height. She fired more purple-colored spells at him, and he struggled to deflect each one while twisting around other shots. He landed on the pavement and dashed about as he was being showered with deadly bursts of raw magic.

Medea was so distracted with Archer that Shirou managed to retreat a safe distance from the fight. He thought he could wait in some safe corner, but she had other ideas for him. With a mere thought, she produced another magic circle behind her, and it flared bright pink. Shirou yelped, unable to do anything to escape.

"That idiot!" Archer shouted.

However, everyone became equally astonished when a volley of colorful Runestones were flung in front of Shirou, and they detonated all at once to create a strong barrier that repelled Medea's shot. The Shield Rune dissipated once the barrage ceased, and he looked over to see who had thrown the stones. He knew of how Rin used magical gems in battle, so he blurted, "Tohsaka!?"

"Sorry, but you've got the wrong person," Connla replied as she emerged from around the corner and dashed in front of him.

"It's you! What are you doing here!?"

"I was supposed to investigate the mana flow from Fuyuki to this temple, but one thing led to another and Saber asked me to get you out of here."

Medea shouted in frustration, "Assassin, you worthless dog! You not only allowed Archer to breach my workshop, but this outsider as well!?"

"I knew it," Archer murmured darkly. "Meeting Assassin finally clinched it for me. The kid's an eighth Servant, isn't she?"

"An eighth… Servant…?" Shirou wondered in surprise.

"Looks like Rider was right," Connla said to the sorceress. "You _had_ been observing our battle. There's no other way for you to know about me without having left your workshop this entire time. Anyway, you need to cease your activities at once, Caster! The Holy Grail War has been compromised! There's no point in engaging in this battle!"

"Shut up, interloper! If the War really has been compromised, then _you're_ the one to blame!"

Archer retorted, "That's rich, coming from someone who broke the rules by summoning their own Servant."

"Their own Servant?" Connla wondered.

"Yeah," Shirou said. "Caster was the one who summoned Assassin to guard the gate."

"I see. With this much mana, a mage _could_ summon a Servant even if they were a Servant themselves. But all of this is pointless, Caster. No matter how hard you try, regardless of whatever just or foul means you utilize, the end result will not be favorable for you. In fact, it will not be beneficial for anyone to go after the Grail."

"Don't worry, little one," Medea replied. "I, who can mimic the effects of True Magic within this space, will claim the Grail. I will not allow its power to conquer me. Its wish will not be squandered, I assure you."

"That's not the point! It's not the wish that is dangerous, but the Grail itself! Simply by existing, it has already caused generations' worth of pain and suffering! Each time a new War occurs, the tragedies that follow get progressively worse! Now that we're on the fifth iteration, I dread to think of what will happen if I allowed things to continue as they are!"

"What you speak of is none of my concern. The important thing is what will happen right _now_. In this moment, I am the greatest Mage across the entire land, and thus am most worthy of winning the Grail. If it is any consolation, once I obtain it, that means all of the pain and suffering you speak of will be stopped by virtue of me being the ultimate victor of the Holy Grail War."

"Don't try to confuse me," Connla snapped. "If you really are as powerful as you claim, shouldn't you be able to obtain what it is you seek through your own power? Having to rely on a wish from a divine chalice is proof of your weakness, not your strength!"

Shirou blinked in amazement. During the course of the War, he always possessed some lingering doubts about whether or not he should win the Grail. Granted, it involved the unpleasant task of eliminating the other Masters and Servants when he didn't want to, but the prospect of keeping the chalice out of some evildoer's hands overcame his initial hesitation. He knew what real horror was like, and his goal was to make sure such a tragedy that happened to him 10 years ago never occurred again. At the same time though, he really wasn't sure what he would do _if_ by some miracle he won the Grail. What was he supposed to do with it afterward? Use it? Hide it? Destroy it?

Now Connla had come to rescue Shirou once again, and her words rekindled those doubts. He agreed with the idea that working hard to get what one wanted was what a real hero should do. If Shirou's dream was to become a hero who upheld justice, then it made sense to accomplish it through years of diligence and perseverance. However, Connla's claim that relying on the Grail was proof of weakness rather than strength frightened him. He thought that maybe, just _maybe_, the Grail could give him what he needed to be a hero, so that was why he joined the War. With the child Servant throwing in such a jarring perspective however, it got him thinking about whether or not he was an utter fool for yearning the Grail's power like what villains did. He didn't want to compare himself to Medea, yet in that moment, he realized how similar he was to this witch who was terrorizing his home town.

Medea became downright furious over the girl's insult. Archer donned a broad grin as he muttered in admiration, "Now _that's_ quite the burn. What do you have to say to that, Caster?"

The sorceress became unusually calm and silent for a moment. Then she coldly declared, "Get lost."


	9. Realism vs Idealism

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 9: Realism vs. Idealism**

Ryuudou Temple became the site of a raging storm. It wasn't a storm created by nature, but that of Magecraft being flung about with reckless abandon by a scorned woman. Her targets were two Servants who opposed her for different reasons, but were nonetheless threats to her ultimate plans. Medea remained floating above Archer and Connla as she continued using her violet lasers against Archer. For Connla, she cast a series of shearing wind funnels that forced the girl to run around the temple grounds. Not only did she have to protect herself, she also had to carry Shirou around in a bubble similar to what she did with Caren earlier.

While Medea's spells were impressive in their own right, she herself was not an offensive-type Caster in principle. Fending off Archer alone would have been a task in its own right, but now having to kill both him and Connla was putting quite the strain on her. Luckily, it seemed that Connla wasn't interested in fighting her. Her prerogative was to get Shirou out of the temple, leaving Archer to dispose of Medea on his own.

Connla made a mighty leap forward, tucking her legs in to avoid having them shorn off by a fierce tornado that exploded behind her. Shirou flew next to her and exclaimed, "What are you doing!? Why aren't you fighting together with Archer!?"

"I can't exert my full capabilities when there is a Master in the vicinity," she replied. "Besides, I already told you – Saber is relying on me to get you out of here. Once I've confirmed your safe extraction, then I'll come back here and deal with Caster."

"Saber's here…?"

"Yes. She is fighting Assassin as we speak. Just wait a bit longer."

Connla's feet rapidly pattered along the pavement as she eyed the temple's entrance, then she made a beeline straight for it. Medea saw this and forced Archer back with a concentrated beam of energy before sending another shot to cleave in front of Connla, while shouting, "You're not getting away!"

The girl hastily skidded to a stop, then hopped in a different direction to escape from another lethal hurricane. While Medea had her attention away from Archer, he summoned his bow and fired a flurry of arrows at her. She sent them scattering with a spontaneous gust, then resumed firing more energy rays at him.

Connla brought Shirou to a relatively unscathed corner of the temple and set him down. He kneeled and exhaled a huge breath – the fast-paced action he just experienced was such an adrenaline rush that he nearly forgot to breathe. Connla poked her head around the corner, then said, "I could fight Caster, but I won't be able to do so while trying to rescue you. The best option is for me to work with Archer and disable her as soon as possible. This means you're going to have to stay put and wait for the fight to conclude."

"Can you really do it without my help? Are you saying I'm just going to be in the way?" Shirou wondered.

"Yes," was the blunt reply. "Your priority is to stay alive for Saber's sake."

"But what about you? I mean, you're a child, aren't you?"

"Was my battle against Rider not a sufficient enough demonstration for you?"

"Ugh…" he grunted. "If only there was something I could do…"

"It's impossible. Why do you think Caster brought you here in the first place? It's because she determined you to be the weakest Mage who would be the easiest to manipulate. The fact that you possess one of the strongest Servants doesn't help your case much. My guess is that she probably would have brainwashed you so that she could have indirect control of Saber, and then pit her against Berserker."

"No, not quite. Caster said that she was going to take my Command Spells and plant them on her Master instead."

"Is that right? Well either way, the result would have been the same. I don't know what Berserker is like, but if Caster is relying on such a roundabout method to obtain Saber, then he must be quite the terrifying foe."

Shirou shuddered, thinking of the mountain of muscle who had revived after being killed, and had merely shrugged off Archer's strongest attacks as if they had never happened.

Connla continued, "Anyway, I want you to promise me something. You absolutely, positively, unequivocally _need_ to stay out of sight while I help Archer. If you run around in the open like an idiot, I can't guarantee your safety any longer. Any one of our attacks could wind up destroying you in the blink of an eye if you're not careful. Can you do that for me?"

The teenager's expression grew strained. As much as he wanted to offer his help, he couldn't refute her logic. He remembered how she had saved him back at the school, and that he hadn't really returned his gratitude to her yet. Having to hide like a coward wasn't his style, but he didn't want to disappoint his two-time savior either. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask her, and he couldn't do that if he was dead. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then said, "All right. I'll wait right here for you."

"Thank you. I'll be as quick as possible."

Connla emerged from the hiding spot and looked around to see where Archer was. She found him forced to a standstill, trapped inside some kind of purple dome. This was one of Medea's support spells called Atlas, which altered the atmospheric pressure in order to freeze a target into place. There was no way for Archer to move around in this state, which fully exposed him to the sorceress' wrath.

_Not good!_

Connla immediately used her platform Runes to hop up to Medea's flying position. She caught this movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately fired some violet lasers at her. Connla flailed her spear about to bat the energy rays aside, then swung down hard upon Medea's rod.

"Damn you, interloper! Why won't you disappear already!?" the woman raged.

"I'm not going to give up until I make you see how much of a mistake the Holy Grail War is!" the girl declared.

"And I'm not going to stop until I obtain the Holy Grail!"

"Why won't you listen to me, Caster!? I'm saying this for your own good, you know!"

"Forget about trying to negotiate with her, kid," Archer muttered. "She's become a victim of her own delusions."

Connla sighed in disappointment. She really was doing her best to reach out to Caster, but no amount of truths or facts would sway someone who refused to acknowledge them. Figuring it was a waste of energy to talk to her, she decided to save the conversation for another day and continue fighting.

"_Begone, you insolent whelp!_" Medea shouted.

A series of magic circles materialized around the pair, all of them concentrated on Connla. They fired simultaneously and exploded in a flurry of raw magic. The young Servant managed to push herself away from Medea an instant before the attack, but some of her clothes were singed to cinders. This left her horribly scarred body exposed for everyone to see, though she couldn't afford to worry about that right now. Behind her however, Shirou witnessed the numerous marks and yelped in shock at how brutal some of them appeared.

Then, Archer smirked a little. Just as Medea was about to attack Connla again, twin flashes of shining light flickered in the night sky. The sorceress gasped, noticing too late that, before he had been trapped inside her immobilization spell, he had flung his swords so that they whizzed about like boomerangs out of her sight. They converged upon her and slashed an X shape upon her chest. With her concentration broken, the Atlas spell shattered to pieces, freeing Archer and allowing him to project two new swords. Medea launched more energy lasers at him, but he dodged them with ease and conjured his bow into his hands.

Shirou's eyes were fixated on Archer's movements. Something about the man's actions resonated with him. He didn't know why, but everything about his technique felt so… _familiar_ to him. Archer opened his free hand and projected a thin, drill-like blade that could serve as an effective replacement for an arrow. Connla's eyes widened as she instantly recognized that weapon.

_The Spiral Rainbow Sword of Celtic mythology…_

Then she immediately became confused. Why was Archer using it? How was he able to project it in the first place? She couldn't remember him as being someone from the Ulster Cycle like she was, so for all intents and purposes, he had no business wielding it. Yet here he was, about to fire such a powerful weapon of legends upon Medea.

Archer squatted into a low shooting position, then chanted, **"I am the bone of my sword…"**

Forceful gusts of wind engulfed Shirou and Connla as a vortex swirled around the bowman. Once he was ready, he shouted, _**"Caladbolg!"**_

He let his arrow fly. Medea attempted to block it with a larger magic circle, but the energy radiating from Caladbolg was too much for her rushed defenses to withstand. The crest shattered, exposing her to the full brunt of the weapon's fury.

"_**HYAAA~AAAH!"**_

With a deafening crack that rivaled a bolt of lightning, the sword cut through Medea and continued its trajectory into the sky. After that one sound, there was nothing but pure silence.

* * *

Artoria and Kojirou noticed the aftermath of Archer's shot and paused their duel.

"Looks like things aren't progressing as expected," Kojirou admitted, though he didn't sound disappointed. In fact, he was suppressing his excitement as he continued, "With my Master in peril, and with you unwilling to reveal your Noble Phantasm, I am forced to play my hand."

Artoria narrowed her eyes as the samurai stepped down the stairs to her level. He said to her, "Your trust in your Master is admirable, even though he is an unskilled Mage who has survived purely on luck alone. I'll have to stop taking halfhearted measures if I want to fulfill my own selfish desire of facing a worthy opponent."

"What are you playing at, Assassin?" she demanded.

"Though I am a nameless swordsman, my life has been entirely devoted to the sword. In which case, I shall demonstrate my life's work in order to break open your beliefs with brute force."

With that declaration, Kojirou got into a sword fighting stance known as _ko gasumi no kemae_, with the long katana's blade pointed upward. Then Artoria had a strange vision of herself being cut apart by three distinct slashes, her neck and torso bleeding out as she collapsed dead upon the stone steps. This was more of a possible reality she was witnessing if Assassin managed to break through her defenses. She instinctively uncloaked her hidden sword and tried to get into a defensive stance, but her reaction time was much too slow.

"_**Tsubame Gaeshi!"**_ Kojirou called out the name of his Noble Phantasm.

Pure silence followed. Within the bright light of Artoria's sword, three violet slashes emerged. She knew what was going on. This was a technique born not out of god-like power or magical capabilities, but purely of human skill and effort. Despite possessing such an ordinary trait, it managed to reach the level of the gods by defying reality itself. Three concurrent arches were created in order to imprison the enemy within, not allowing for any defense or evasion. The trouble was that a sword could only create one slash at a time, no matter how practiced or skilled the user was. Kojiro found a way around this by utilizing a tiny aspect of the long-lost Second Magic, overlapping the current dimension with two more adjacent worlds where his slashes were performed differently. Like someone cutting and pasting different images upon one picture, all three unique sword slashes existed at the same time, trapping Artoria inside a cage of blades that closed in on her.

The potent sound of metal hitting metal screeched around both warriors. The swordswoman lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs. She immediately skidded to her knees and glared up at Kojirou. Her breastplate glowed from one of the sword strikes, but it magically repaired itself.

"Amazing…" he murmured in astonishment. "You withstood my Concealed Sword."

"…"

"It isn't really anything special, though. It's the fruit of my labors after resolving to strike a sparrow down in mid-flight. Sparrows are crafty little things that can read even the slightest movement in the wind, so using only one slash will not be enough. All I did was increase the number of lines, while striving to accomplish this within one breath. Normally this is beyond man's ability, but I really had no other alternative."

He raised his sword upon the falling leaves. A couple of them hit the blade and were cleaved through with nothing but gravity.

"I either had to give in to my limitations as a man, or embark in endless repetition until I mastered it," Kojirou admitted. "Before I knew it, I somehow accomplished it."

_No. His claims are downplaying the miracle he just executed,_ Artoria thought. _In that instant, three swords existed. That can only be possible through a Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon. In other words, he only used raw sword skills to go against the laws of reality in order to reach the level of the gods…_

* * *

Connla remained stunned over what she just witnessed. She and Shirou stood behind Archer as he stared at the fallen Medea. The sorceress had collapsed to the ground, and a large amount of blood pooled around her from a distinct puncture wound around her shoulder area. Her mantle and dress were likewise tattered and barely suitable as clothing. She gasped hard for a minute, then glared up at him and asked, "Y-You're… not going to… finish me off…?"

"I already said I would test you with one blow, didn't I?" Archer retorted.

She used some kind of magic to forcefully close her injuries, which made her grunt in agony for a moment. Once she recovered, she wondered, "Then you're not going to kill me?"

"I avoid needless fighting where possible. Besides, my priorities lie with the boy, not with you."

"I see… And what about you, interloper? You're not going to defy Archer's wishes and finish me off?" Medea directed her question to Connla.

The girl blinked, then replied, "I only wanted to speak with you. I have no desire to kill any of my fellow Servants."

"Even if you are aware of my crimes against the rabble lurking within that city?"

"Oh, I'm aware, all right. But I also think you're doing it out of necessity. It was the same case with Rider – since her Master was an impotent Mage, she needed to resort to draining large masses of mana to sustain herself. You must be in a similar situation yourself, Caster. Even though you are a tremendous magus of world renown, even you can't escape the fact that you require a Master's mana stores to remain anchored to this world. If your Master is not someone that you can rely upon, then you have no choice but to leech off of the townspeople as an alternative."

Medea snarled a little, but kept her anger in check. Even if Connla's words were harsh, the girl was not quick to judge the value of her Master. All she was saying was that Medea's Master couldn't do their job of keeping their Servant around. Connla never claimed that her Master was entirely worthless. If she had, the sorceress would have eliminated her without a second thought here and now.

While standing back up, Medea murmured, "So none of you seek my death tonight. Heh heh… Ah hah hah hah! I can't speak for you, interloper, but the boy and Archer are quite alike!"

"Huh!?" both men yelped. Connla merely tilted her head, wondering what they were talking about.

"The boy cannot abide someone like me, who feeds off of innocents. As for you, Archer, you are not fond of needless slaughter. It's like you're one and the same."

Shirou blurted, "In what universe am I anything like this asshole!?"

"Agreed," Archer grumbled bitterly. "We both may be pacifists, but we each have our own reasons."

"Don't talk bullshit! You almost killed Saber while trying to snipe Berserker down!"

"That was before you and my Master entered into an alliance. It is unrealistic to expect me to save everything in sight. If you expect me to follow that kind of logic, then I should have saved Berserker as well."

Shirou would have argued further, but Medea laughed as if she was watching the funniest comedy ever. She exclaimed, "You two are so amusing! Your minds are alike, but your strengths and methods are markedly different. Then I will extend my hand in alliance as well. Both of you can join my side, if you wish. I have the means to put an end to this Holy Grail War. For those of you who respect the value of life, bringing this whole thing to a conclusion would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"Not a chance!" was Shirou's expected response. "I'd sooner die than work with someone like you!"

Connla remained quiet the whole time, and appreciated his quick response. However, she shifted her eyes toward the silent Archer. He just stood there, keeping his arms crossed. Her eyebrows pursed with concern over whether or not he was seriously considering the offer. If he did, it would make her job a _lot_ more complicated in the long run. Would she have to try and talk some sense into him as well?

Archer finally responded, "I'll pass. Your team's fighting potential is too limited to evenly match against Berserker. You can't negotiate with me if your tactical offerings are too paltry for my liking."

Connla sighed under her breath, feeling her tense nerves relax as she thought, _So that's what it was. He just needed some time to think about it from a strategic perspective._

"How unfortunate that you couldn't open your eyes to reason," Medea said.

"I am merely following my own logic," Archer replied. "My Master may be hunting you down, but she only told me to 'defeat' you, not to necessarily 'kill' you. Therefore, we can call this a draw due to injury."

"So you're letting me go despite your Master's wishes."

"I have no interest in what you do. Kill as many as you wish. It won't change anything."

All of Connla's blood practically stopped flowing, as if she was trapped in a singular moment of time. Medea smiled and crooned, "Oh my, what a cruel man you are…"

She spread her cape out and flew above the trio. Shirou attempted to chase after her, but she was far out of his reach by now. Her form turned lavender, then dissipated into a flock of fluttering butterflies. He clenched his fist, then turned toward Archer and Connla as he demanded, "Why did you both let her go? Either one of you could have stopped her."

"Weren't you listening to us, you goddamn fool?" Archer snapped. "The kid already made her point – whatever her objectives are, she doesn't want to kill any Servants. As far as I'm concerned, trying to kill Caster is like basically barking up the wrong tree. In order to get rid of her for good, we have to go after her Master instead."

"But we don't know who that is. While we're busy looking around for them, Caster is doing all of these horrible things to the townspeople. The number of victims will just keep increasing unless we stop her."

"The kid might be on to something regarding Caster's weakness though. At the least, driving her out of her territory here in Ryuudou can be considered a victory. Without these massive stores of mana to rely upon anymore, Caster basically needs to start from scratch as far as harvesting mana. If you ask me, that is quite preferable."

"Uh!?" both Shirou and Connla gasped.

"Think about it," Archer reasoned. "Caster may need to drain people of their life force, but she is the one most likely to amass enough strength to take out Berserker. Once Caster has run out of mana, then she can be dealt with once Berserker is out of the picture."

"Now hold on a minute," Connla retorted. "Is this something your Master would agree to?"

"Of course Tohsaka wouldn't!" Shirou exclaimed. "This bastard's just making these decisions to suit his demented way of fighting!"

Archer maintained his stoic expression as he explained, "Humans are mortals. No matter how many sacrifices there will be, regardless of who does the killing, everyone dies eventually. In that case, Caster's pilfering of human souls can be considered controlled chaos. The amount of latent mana being wasted on keeping so many people alive can instead be directed towards eliminating Berserker."

"Fuyuki is not some kind of cattle ranch," Connla snapped. "Just because you're not from this time period, that doesn't mean you have the right to slaughter everyone our of pure convenience."

"Think about it. If everyone were to die right now, wouldn't that make fighting a lot easier?"

She grit her teeth and snarled, "Now you're just stark raving mad, Archer. You think we're in some kind of old-world coliseum or something?"

"Not necessarily. I just believe that one's sins can be washed away with excellent results. As much as I want to save everyone, the fact remains is that it is impossible."

Shirou was beyond livid. His anger was so palpable that he could only stand there and tremble while glaring at Archer. Connla saw this and got in front of him, wielding her spear while urging, "Stay behind me."

"You… Who are you, anyway?" the teenager wondered.

Archer added, "That's something I'd like to know as well. Pretty much everyone knows that you're an unwelcome guest in this Grail War, kid. If you're not going to divulge your True Name, then at least identify your Class Name."

Connla nodded, then said, "I am Second Lancer."

"Hm. I suspected that was the case. If I hadn't met Cuchulainn already, then I would have believed you were some alternate interpretation of him. Do you happen to have some relation with him?"

"I wouldn't tell someone who twists and misconstrues facts to fulfill a sordid agenda."

"Quite the realist you are," Archer commended her while spreading his arms out and projecting his twin blades into each hand. It was evident to him that he could not reason with her.

She got into her combat stance and coolly replied, "I don't want to hear that from someone who is a slave to a fundamentally broken ideal."

He grew irritated with her unbridled insults, then disappeared in a small flurry. Connla didn't move a muscle as she concentrated on reading the wind around her. She detected a disturbance behind her and immediately whipped her spear around to deflect one of his swords. Despite her diminutive stature, her deft swings and near-instant acrobatic movements surprised him as he struggled to keep up with his young opponent. If he regarded Cuchulainn's technique as a raging storm that howled out of control, then Connla's equivalent storm was concentrated and precise in its destructive path. Cuchulainn could slip into a habit of wasted movements so long as he possessed superior strength, resulting in him basically playing around with Archer. In contrast, Connla partook in no such luxury and made sure each of her strikes had meaning behind them, precisely because she was not as physically strong as Archer.

She jumped up to his height and attempted to kick his cheek, but he blocked her leg with one arm and performed a mighty roundhouse kick of his own. It hit her breastplate and sent her sailing, but she suddenly planted her spear into the dirt and used it as a fulcrum to swing back at him.

"Mmgh!" the bowman grunted as he crossed his blades to shield his face from her incoming foot. She used the leftover momentum to elegantly flip over him, then swung her weapon down upon his shoulder. It was only thanks to his Mind's Eye and some seriously quick thinking that he managed to twist his body aside.

All the while, Archer couldn't ignore the impassive look in Connla's eyes. Although he felt like he was fighting Cuchulainn all over again, there had been a distinct passion in the blue-garbed Lancer's demeanor. Here, that vigor was absent. Archer compared Connla to a robot simply going through the motions of battle, shutting her mind down and letting her body do the rest. Cuchulainn let his emotions dominate him, while Connla heavily repressed those same feelings so she could concentrate better. In all honesty, Archer didn't know which of the two Lancers was more frightening in this regard.

As the duel continued, Archer began to pick up on Connla's fighting habits. The premise behind her fighting style was the same as Cuchulainn's, but the execution was different. Whereas the blue Lancer's strength lay in quick thrusts and stabs, the green Lancer's fluid motions were more suitable for low sweeping attacks. Not once did Connla attempt to parry him however. Whenever he went on the offensive, she would execute a series of lithe dances and gymnastic flips to avoid him.

This made him think about what her identity was. Based on combat technique alone, she _had_ to have some connection with Cuchulainn, or at least the Ulster Cycle in general. The thing was that Cuchulainn never had any pupils, so no one inherited any of his techniques. But then he remembered something crucial; the notorious Celtic hero had an equally infamous teacher.

Archer made Connla jump back with a wide arc-like swing of his sword, then declared, "I get it. If you're not Ireland's Child of Light, then there may be something else you both have in common. Does the name Scathach ring a bell to you?"

"…"

She didn't want to betray any semblance of surprise to him. However, her lack of a response refuting his claim served to confirm his suspicions instead.

"Looks like I'm on the right track," he muttered with a slight smile.

"Enough about me," she retorted, wanting him to drop the subject altogether. "I wanted to talk with Caster. Since she's no longer here, it seems I have to make my case with you instead."

"So now I'm the next Servant you intend to solicit? Spare me your sermons. It's not victory you seek, but peace. You are wasting your life over something that doesn't exist, Lancer."

"I know that. World peace is merely a fantasy that can never be achieved. But at the same time, a wish from the Holy Grail is a fantasy that _shouldn't_ exist. My goal isn't to achieve a fantasy – it is to destroy one."

"Interesting. You want to eliminate the source of all of this suffering. You know you can't do it alone however, so you're trying to poach the other Masters and Servants into joining your cause. You even tried to convince a deluded witch like Caster… I wish I could laugh at something so stupid, but I think I've lost the ability to enjoy humor."

"If anything is stupid, it is the premise behind these Grail Wars," Connla said. "It doesn't matter who would win the Grail. At the conclusion of it all, it would make your strategic butchering of Fuyuki's citizens look like a total joke in comparison."

Shirou froze. Archer couldn't resist twitching his eye at such a powerful statement. She was calling his plan substandard? He also couldn't deny how confident she sounded as she spoke. He lightly growled, "Just how much do you know? What is it that you're hiding from me?"

"If you have no intention of listening to what I have to say, then I won't waste my breath until I have you submit to me."

"Tch… What a stubborn kid."

Both Servants rushed in to meet each other in combat once more. His twin swords battered against her leaf-bladed lance. Their attacks were meant to take each other's necks, so they both had to maintain a solid defense while finding opportunities to go on the offense. Having Connla as an opponent wasn't quite as terrifying for Archer since he didn't need to worry about Gae Bolg. At the same time though, there was a particular air of mystery surrounding her that frustrated him. Her fighting style was adapted from Cuchulainn's so that she fought more like a personified windstorm, with her sweeping strikes and fluid acrobatics giving Archer quite the challenge.

Furthermore, there was the issue of her Noble Phantasm. After all, a battle between Servants was really a battle against Noble Phantasms. For all of the danger Cuchulainn posed to Archer before, at least his was very easy to figure out. Connla was the complete opposite. She _had_ to be a pupil of Scathach's, but Archer knew of no such lore stating that the Witch of Dun Scaith had taken a girl in as a student. Given this lack of information, what kind of Noble Phantasm was Connla capable of? Archer had a feeling that he didn't want to find out. That was why he kept on assaulting her, refusing to give her even the slightest chance to activate her strongest attack.

At the same time, Archer's identity baffled Connla. She didn't know of any notorious bowmen who fought with dual swords. Therefore, she was worried of him using his Noble Phantasm for the exact same reason he had of hers. They were both enigmas to each other, and they wanted to keep it that way. Compounding the situation for Archer was that Cuchulainn had been forced with a Command Spell to hold back his true strength, which may have been the primary reason why Archer was still alive. No such restraint existed to suppress Connla. Although she said she didn't want to kill any Servants, her attacks were so swift that she could wind up mistakenly slaying him if he wasn't careful.

Archer vaulted back, then used his bow to fire a relentless fusillade of red arrows at the incoming Connla. To his amazement, she twisted, danced, and contorted her body in ridiculous configurations to dodge each projectile, making no effort to actually knock any aside. Her advance remained uninterrupted, and she hopped over him to viciously smash her heel upon his shoulder.

"Gah!?" he yelped, not expecting to feel so much pain.

He twirled low and delivered a spinning kick to knock her off of him. She blocked it easily however, and she flew back to land several meters away from him.

_Protection From Arrows…_ Archer thought, grimacing to show his annoyance._ Lancers are well known for either blocking or avoiding projectile attacks, making them the Archer class' natural enemy. Cuchulainn's skill is uncanny, but this one must have honed her natural speed so much that she's become an Irish equivalent of Hermes to compensate for her lack of endurance and strength. I'd wager that her Protection From Arrows is actually better than his as a result._

Luckily for him, it seemed that Connla had not picked up on his backup strategy yet. A distinct glint caught her attention, and she looked up to find two of Archer's projected swords swirling about towards Shirou.

"_**RUN!"**_ she shrieked in horror.

The teenager had been so captivated by the battle that he too only noticed the swords just now. He spun on his foot and made a mad dash for the temple's entrance. Then, the back of his shirt was cut open in a pair of diagonals… followed by twin spurts of blood exploding out of an X-shaped wound that had been carved into his flesh. Connla let out a despairing yelp as she watched him plummet over the stairs.

She wanted to make sure he was still alive, but a different flash of light distracted her. During this brief opening, Archer stood poised with his bow and had summoned another miniature Caladbolg as his arrow. Connla's eyes dilated into small dots as she watched the weapon shoot at her head. Acting on raw instinct alone, she conjured a small Shield Rune and did her best to block the thin projectile, but the power behind it was too great for her to withstand. The resulting explosion sent her sailing backwards clean off her feet.

* * *

Artoria sensed movement coming from the top of the steps, and she looked up to find a bloodied figure collapsing upon the landing just above the one she and Kojirou were dueling on. With no concern about exposing herself to Assassin's attack, she rushed up while shouting, "Shirou!"

"Saber…" he gasped, then allowed his strength to leave him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him upright. Then she glanced back at Kojirou as he sheathed his sword.

"Why didn't you strike me down, Assassin?" she asked him.

"You were most attractive in battle, but you're more exquisite when you are concerned for your Master. Call it a moment of captivation, if you will," he explained, then raised his hand out to signify that he would allow them to leave. Artoria wondered if Kojirou was plotting something, but she strongly believed that wasn't the case. All he wanted was a worthy opponent, and he found satisfaction with her. His respect for her duty as a Servant clearly outweighed his selfish pursuit of combat. All Kojirou wanted was for Artoria to be in peak form, and she couldn't fight at her utmost when she was worried about Shirou. Both of them knew that there would always be a next time, so he let her leave so she could get her affairs in order.

"Pardon my rudeness," Artoria said. "You were indeed an opponent worthy of my full attention. On my honor, I promise that I will settle things with you."

Kojirou nodded in approval. Just then, they felt the wind rustle out of control, and the dead leaves falling around them were blasted away. Then they heard a young girl's high-pitched scream, which chilled both Servants' bones.

"_**YAAA~AAA~AAAH!"**_

"Lancer!" Artoria barked as she watched the girl painfully bounce and tumble down the steps until she collapsed on the landing where Saber and Shirou were. The child's skin had several new gashes that opened either from Archer's attack or the violent collision upon the stone stairs, so some of her remaining clothes were further stained with blood. She muscled through the pain and looked up at Artoria with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Archer's trying to kill Mr. Emiya! Hurry and get him out of here!" Connla implored.

While she was in the middle of saying this, Archer immediately leapt over the steps, bypassing Connla as he plummeted upon the unconscious Shirou. The sharp look in his soot-colored eyes expressed his intent to jab his twin blades into the teenager's back. Suddenly, Archer found his murderous path diverted when his swords struck steel, and he landed nearby. It hadn't been Artoria nor Connla who stopped him, but Kojirou.

"You want to get in my way, samurai?" Archer glowered.

"That's what I should be saying," Kojirou retorted. "I have given them permission to leave, yet you're the one determined to get in their way. If you intend to disrupt the harmony of our battle, then you will sate my lust for combat by giving me your head."

"You think you can defeat me, lackey of Caster?"

"You stole the words right out of my mouth. I only let you through to give that woman a good scare. To see you flee for your life is quite the disappointment for me."

Between Connla's sharp words and Kojirou's insult, Archer had heard enough. He spun his blades over his palms, then rushed in to duel the nonchalant samurai. Both of their movements were swift and violent, and the air surrounding them whipped in response to their frenzy. Connla crawled over to Artoria as the swordswoman urged, "Come on, Lancer. We must flee while they are distracted."

She carried Shirou down the steps, and the young girl followed after her.

* * *

It had only been half an hour since Connla left Caren behind at the base of Mt. Endou. The priestess hadn't said a word nor moved an inch. All she could do was stare at the steps in anticipation of her Servant's return. She kept herself occupied by praying for God's protection and guidance, but all of the worshipping in the world couldn't help ease her anxiety. However much Caren and Connla argued with each other over their different approaches, the young girl had indeed earned a spot in the nun's heart.

It was approaching 11 o'clock when Caren finally saw people running down the steps. Her fears dissipated once she saw Connla hurry over to her, and she chided, "Goodness. I was wondering how long you would take, Lancer."

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized. "But we need to retreat ASAP. Mr. Emiya needs emergency treatment."

"I'm going to take him back to his place," Artoria said.

She tried to walk away with the unconscious boy in tow, but Caren blocked her way while uttering, "Are you a fool? Do you want your Master to be so easy to find?"

"Well… I admit that this is the second time he's been so grievously injured. But it's my duty to always protect him, so-"

"And how well did you do with the 'protecting' tonight?"

The swordswoman flinched in resignation. Connla blurted, "Enough of that, Master. Let's take him back to the manor so Ms. Matou can look him over."

"Agreed," Caren said. "Come with us, Saber. We have our own hideout that is unknown to the majority of the other participants. I promise you that Emiya Shirou will be safest there."

Artoria sighed, but knew she couldn't waste time arguing. The longer she did, the more Shirou would bleed out. She said, "Please show me the way."

"Follow me," Connla replied, then summoned an air bubble around Caren so she could float alongside her. The Lancer leapt in the direction of Edelfelt Manor, and Artoria pursued a short distance behind.


	10. Flowers Blooming in Mud

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 10: Flowers Blooming in Mud**

As the battle raged on at Ryuudou, Cuchulainn squatted atop a skyscraper and observed the various flashes of light emanating from the temple. He was much too far away to consider taking part in this skirmish, so he merely watched like it was some kind of movie. It was impossible for him to discern which Servants were taking part. Judging from the occasional sparks he saw at the stairs, plus two different sets of attacks obviously being thrown against one Servant, he figured there had to be five Heroic Spirits fighting all at once.

_Man, what an ugly situation that is,_ he thought. _I wouldn't mind a good scrap, but Kotomine told me to keep low until he had further orders for me._

He let out a gaping wide yawn and rested his head upon his hand.

_Damn it all. I'm bored out of my mind._

Ten minutes later, he saw that the fighting had ceased in earnest. Cuchulainn propped Gae Bolg over his shoulder and wondered what to do next.

_Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around. Kotomine never said I couldn't investigate after other Servants finished fighting._

He leapt high off of the building and sprinted along the rooftops of other high-rise buildings within Fuyuki's modernized Shinto district, heading towards the more traditional homes of Miyama. He had been here at least once before, when he hunted Shirou down to try and kill him after the boy had been revived somehow. That was when Artoria had been inadvertently summoned as Shirou's Servant, and she not only drove Cuchulainn back, but miraculously survived the full might of Gae Bolg's curse. This failure was what prompted Kirei to keep Cuchulainn out of the fray for the majority of the war, regardless of how much the boredom made the Celtic hero go stir-crazy.

The blue-armored Lancer decided to see if Shirou and Artoria were back at the Emiya residence. He had a feeling that Saber had to be one of the Servants present at the Ryuudou battle, and he figured that discerning their condition would be beneficial for Kirei.

* * *

During the last few days, Cuchulainn had blended in with the citizenry of Fuyuki and asked as many questions as he could regarding Matou Sakura's mysterious Italian relatives. His search didn't yield any results until he went to the florist's shop and met some of Sakura's friends. In particular, he became chummy with Mitsuzuri Ayako and prodded her for details.

"Need me to help you pick a good bouquet?" Cuchulainn had asked the student.

"N-No, it's no big deal. It's for my classmate's funeral, so there isn't any need to be fancy," Ayako said, appearing quite wistful.

"Oh, I heard. Matou Shinji, was it? I'm a family friend, so I thought I'd go cheer up his sister."

"I wish I could too, but Sakura's been nowhere to be found over the last while. Maybe she just wants some time to be alone."

"Guess so."

"But it's strange. Mr. Kuzuki said that some relatives from Italy picked up her homework, yet she never told me she knew anyone from so far away."

"Oh yeah?" Cuchulainn's interest was piqued. "You know anything about them?"

"Hmm…" Ayako thought for a moment. "He said their names were Caren and Constance Hortensia, and that they were sisters who looked very much like each other."

_Sounds about right,_ he thought as he recalled seeing Caren and Connla passing by earlier. _From the way Kotomine reacted, he must know who they are._

Aloud, he asked, "Anything else?"

"Not really," the student admitted. "Are you looking for them?"

"You could say that."

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help."

"Hey, it's no problem. Here, I'll pay for your flowers in return."

"What!? You don't need to do that!"

"He he. Relax and let Big Bro take care of this," Cuchulainn chuckled in delight at Ayako's flustered expression. If there was one thing he loved doing, it was teasing girls like her.

* * *

With Ayako's information in hand, he leapt off the balcony of another house and landed upon the Emiya residence's rooftop. However, his mirthful smile from recalling Ayako's humorous reaction immediately disappeared when he noticed something else that didn't belong here. He stood up and propped Gae Bolg next to him. Faster than the blink of an eye, he had gone from toiling in boredom to being ready for intense combat. He had every reason to be on alert. Standing at the opposite end of the roof was a familiar red-garbed Servant.

"You…" Lancer grumbled.

Archer and Cuchulainn glared at each other from opposite ends of the roof. The tension between them was incredible. Neither of them forgot about their duel at Homuhara Academy, which had signified the beginning of the Fifth Holy Grail War. However, Cuchulainn could tell that Archer was worn out from his fight with Medea at Ryuudou. He had no way of knowing, but Archer also had to fight Connla and break through Kojirou's defenses. The man was utterly exhausted and drained of mana, meaning he needed some time to recuperate.

Even so, Archer maintained a stoic expression as he asked, "What business do you have here, Lancer?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"It's no big deal. I just thought I could take out Saber's Master while he was incapacitated, but it doesn't look like they came back here."

"That kid is out of commission?"

"He's not dead, though he won't be showing his face around for a while. Got any ideas on where they could be hiding?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell a creep like you."

"Feh. I knew it was a waste of time trying to ask you, but I thought I'd give it a try."

Cuchulainn scoffed, then asked, "What happened at Ryuudou? Did you kill Caster?"

"She's slinked into the shadows once more. No doubt, she'll resume her mass feeding of the citizens," Archer replied. "At the very least, she won't be using the temple as her workshop anymore."

"Man, how worthless can you be? You screwed up against Caster, while allowing Saber and her Master to go AWOL."

"It was the most optimal outcome I could manage with the skills and resources I have. It wasn't a total waste, though. Normally I wouldn't bother telling you something this important, but consider this as me bearing my white flag to you. I'll tell you a most interesting thing I saw, and we go our separate ways for this one night only."

"Something interesting?" Cuchulainn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Archer nodded. "There's an eighth Servant running around."

The blue-armored Lancer shrugged. "I kind of had a feeling that was the case. I caught a glimpse of a strange Servant accompanying a nun earlier. I've already fought everyone else to gauge their skills, so seeing this Servant threw me off guard."

"Then this makes things easier for me. I fought that Servant after Caster got away."

"Oh, did you now?" The spearman's tone became curious.

"Here's the most intriguing part - it was another Lancer, just like you. They actually went by the moniker of Second Lancer."

"Second Lancer…?" Cuchulainn grumbled darkly. "Tch, what a pain in the ass. Someone else is trying to take my position in this War?"

"So it would seem. I figured telling you would be best so that you could go deal with them on your own terms."

"Dumping the hard work on me, are you?"

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy to know," Archer smiled. "If I can't provide a satisfactory battle for you, maybe our new friend will."

"Bastard. You keep sinking lower and lower, don't you?"

"It's best to relegate tasks to people who can actually handle them. You've been quiet over the last while, so I thought I could give you something to keep you busy."

"Hmph…" the Celtic hero scoffed, then turned away. "You've got a point about keeping me busy. My Master is worried about the eighth Servant as well, so my job has been to collect any information about them. Don't think I'm going to take on Second Lancer for your sake though. This is purely for my own curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do as you will."

With that, both men leapt in opposite directions, never looking back at each other as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Connla safely guided the others back to the Edelfelt Manor, and she brought Artoria inside so she could find a place for Shirou to rest. They heard footsteps running from upstairs, and Sakura emerged from her room to welcome Caren and Connla back. However, once she caught sight of Shirou slumped over Artoria's shoulder, her demeanor immediately changed.

"_Senpai!?"_ Sakura yelped in dire panic and rushed to her classmate's side. "Oh my goodness, what happened here!? His back is all torn up!"

"Is there somewhere we can lay him down?" Artoria asked.

"Y-Yes, come with me…"

Although bewildered by the blonde woman who accompanied Shirou, Sakura had to set her curiosity aside for now and help the knight carry her friend to an adjacent room. Artoria likewise turned her gaze to Medusa, who had just trotted down the front stairs to see what the fuss was about. Neither Servant said anything to each other, but they knew there would have to be a discussion between them later. Sakura helped Shirou lay in the spare bed, then found a medical kit and began to help Artoria patch him up.

While they were busy, Caren sighed and murmured plainly, "Quite the night."

"What happened?" Medusa wondered.

"I wasn't able to witness much, but a series of major battles took place at Ryuudou. Lancer would be able to explain better."

Both women turned their attention to Connla, who was standing there with a strangely pale look to her face. Her eyes were rather heavy, and her head practically ran circles on its own volition. Without a word, she suddenly buckled upon her knees and collapsed face-down on the rug with an unceremonious thud.

"Good grief. What are you doing?" Caren wondered and kneeled over the unconscious girl. "I thought Servants weren't supposed to need sleep. Come on, get up already."

She shook her shoulder, but there was no response. The nun grew exponentially confused when she realized that Connla would not wake up no matter what she did.

"Looks like my concerns were well-founded," Medusa murmured calmly as she picked the girl up.

"What do you mean?"

"She's completely drained of mana. Even though she's a Servant, her constitution and magical capacity are not as well-developed as most other Servants'. I had a feeling that was the case in my battle against her, and from observing her behavior while lodging here."

"Is it because she's a child?"

"That, and she probably died in her first life while still undergoing her training. Expecting an apprentice to fight on par with legendary heroes is much too dangerous for her."

"Is that right?" Caren muttered. "This is quite the problem. That means I have to relegate simpler tasks to Lancer while relying on you and Saber for the heavy fighting."

She pressed her fingers to her forehead and grumbled, "Honestly, Bazett… What were you thinking when you summoned such a weak Heroic Spirit…?"

"Does this mean Saber is with us now?" Medusa asked.

"I don't know, but I am aware that her Master is the type to be indebted to his saviors. Since Lancer saved him at least twice now, I have no doubt in my mind that Emiya Shirou will be compelled to cooperate with us. Saber's willingness to cooperate will not be a factor – her duty is to obey her Master."

"I see. I suppose sorting our stories out will have to wait for another time. I'll look after Lancer in the meantime. You should help Sakura with treating that boy."

"I suppose. It would be an even bigger headache for me if we wound up losing him before he could be put to good use."

With that remark, the priestess headed into the other room and offered her assistance to Sakura and Artoria. Medusa laid Connla on the sofa in the lounge and covered her in a blanket, then sat on a nearby reading chair and pored through a novel to pass the time.

* * *

_Chaldea_

Several days had passed such Cuchulainn Alter spoke with Zhuge Liang regarding Connla's dream-hopping ability. She still showed no signs of waking up, although her physical condition had improved dramatically compared to when she was first hospitalized. She was no longer wrapped from head to toe in bandages, and she didn't need the oxygen mask and heart machine to constantly monitor her vitals. Roman told Cuchulainn that Connla could be safely discharged, although Nightingale insisted that she remain under medical watch until she woke up. Arguing with the Angel of Crimea was an exercise in futility for both men, so they relented to her wishes and kept Connla in the medical ward.

Cuchulainn and Zhuge brainstormed any potential ideas regarding how to diminish Connla's Imbas Forosnai so her dreams wouldn't incapacitate her for so long. They preferred to outright sever her connection with all of the other versions of her, but that was impossible to consider since they lacked the necessary information.

During the conversation, Zhuge said, "There is one thing you can do in the meantime."

"What?" Cuchulainn asked.

"If Connla's mind really is in a different world right now, it means that this other Connla she's dreaming about will inevitably return to the Throne once her duties are complete. When that happens, our Connla will be 'kicked out' and sent back to the Kaleidoscope."

"So she just comes back here, right?"

"That's what I'm worried about. With so many parallel universes around, she could be accidentally drawn in to a third Connla's world while trying to find her way back here, then kicked out and drawn to a fourth one, and the process would continue _ad infinitum_. In other words, her mind could be lost to us for eternity. What she needs is an anchor to this particular world. That's where you come in."

"You want me to be an anchor for her spirit?" the Berserker raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You already gave her the tool needed to forge a strong bond between you two," Zhuge said, then eyed the ring on Connla's right thumb.

Cuchulainn became surprised as he uttered, "Oh… Of course!"

"Exactly. Da Vinci told me that the red marks are actually tiny Bloodstones you made, which would react to anyone sharing your blood and fuse it to their skin. If anyone else tried to wear it, the stones would reject them. It is absolute proof of the bond between you two. I had considered asking all four of you Cuchulainns to undertake this task, but I believe you're the one with the closest connection with her since you were responsible for inscribing her name in the Throne."

"I see. So I just need to connect my Spirit Origin with the ring, then call out to her when she needs me."

"Right. Is there a name we can attribute to this?"

"I hadn't thought of it as anything special, but since it represents a promise that she carried out to me in her life, we can call it Comhall Gealltanais, or the 'Fulfilled Commitment'."

"Comhall Gealltanais… All right, let's go with that plan for now. I'll dig around for more information in the meantime."

* * *

During a lull in important Chaldea activities beyond gathering Embers and Ascension Materials, both Cuchulainn Lancer and Caster decided to perform a Rayshift together to the world where the Second Singularity occurred. There wasn't any urgent need for them to go there, but there was something they wanted to look for that they could only find in Ireland during that time period. Ritsuka and Mash accompanied them, but they hadn't been informed of what they were searching for.

"You think this is going to be okay?" Mash asked both Cuchulainns. "I mean, in this time period, you're supposed to be already dead. What if someone winds up finding us?"

"Don't worry about it, missy," Lancer assured. "Caster and I have no intention of going beyond these forests. If things go well, we should be back home in 10 minutes."

Ritsuka wondered, "So this 'thing' you're looking for can't be found in any cities?"

"Well, they _can_ be, but the wilderness is suitable enough for our search."

"Hey, over here!" Caster called out. "I found some!"

The others hurried over, and both girls crooned in awe at the gorgeous sight of crimson-colored flowers with black stamen that could be easily mistaken for poppies if the stems weren't so tall.

"Hoh, that's perfect!" Lancer exclaimed and picked some.

"Wait a minute!" Ritsuka barked. "Why didn't you tell me you were looking for _flowers_, of all things!? The greenhouse already has plenty of them!"

"These aren't just any ordinary flowers. In our time, they're actually extinct in Ireland."

"Really? I didn't know you had a thing for botany."

"Hey, don't underestimate my ability as a florist. I can make a mean bouquet when I put my mind to it."

Mash sighed and glanced away while grumbling bitterly, "Of course… Impressing the ladies has always been one of your _raison d'etres_."

"Yep!" both Lancer and Caster agreed at the exact same time.

"So who are you trying to woo over this time?"

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" Caster yelped. "This isn't gonna be for romance! It's a present for the kid!"

"The kid…?"

"Connla! Who else!?"

"Ohh~hh!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "That's why you're looking for flowers that don't exist in our version of Ireland anymore! It would be that extra special touch of Irish charm for her!"

"See, Master gets it!" Lancer grinned, then immediately cringed. "Besides, Alter will probably bite our heads off if he thinks we're neglecting her."

"Sorry about that…" the young Mage fiddled her fingers together. "I've been bringing the two of you on so many missions to make up for Alter's absence."

"Don't worry about it so much. He understands that we still have our job to do as your Servants."

"I'm kind of worried about him, though," Mash murmured. "Maybe if Senpai and I pitch in, we can make a present that will blow him out of the water!"

Ritsuka nodded. "Sounds good. Let us help, Lancer and Caster."

Caster scratched his head in embarrassment and grumbled, "If you don't mind… We came up with a list of flowers that we need. We've got the pheasant's-eye, so next are corncockle, corn chamomile and shepherd's-needle. Look around carefully, got it?"

"Leave it to us."

* * *

_Edelfelt Manor_

Artoria assisted Sakura and Caren with treating Shirou for the next hour. Once she was sure that she had done what she could for her Master, she left the others be and returned to the lounge. She found Connla fast asleep on the couch, while Medusa quietly read her book. The Rider shifted her eyes up to meet the Saber's eyes, and both of them grew rather uncomfortable with each other.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Medusa wondered.

Artoria didn't respond right away. As much as she wanted to take Excalibur out and kill this other Servant with it, she resisted the urge. She sighed, then said, "Nothing other than extending my gratitude for looking after Lancer."

"We are allies. There is no need to be thankful for such a simple thing."

"So this is where you ended up after you tried to kill Shirou."

"Indeed. Do you seek revenge for that?"

"I have a feeling that would complicate things for our Masters. I will refrain from making any rash decisions until I understand the situation we are in."

As the two women spoke, that was when Connla stirred awake with a distinct moan. Her eyes fluttered open, and Artoria leaned in next to her while asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted…" Connla admitted.

"I'll bet you are. Fighting myself, Caster and Archer back-to-back must have been quite the ordeal for a young Servant like yourself. I wish I could have lent my assistance against Caster and Archer, but Assassin had me thoroughly cornered."

"Don't worry about me. Striving to save your Master gave me the energy I needed to pull through."

"Still, don't try to do more than what you can," Artoria said, then sat on the same sofa and continued, "That was quite the remarkable duel we had though. To be honest with you, it felt like I was fighting the other Lancer all over again. Although your gait and stature are significantly different than his, your moves and skills are almost identical. You must be someone from Celtic mythology like him."

"You mean you figured out who he was?"

"He tried to use his Noble Phantasm on me."

"I see. He only activates it when he's confident that he can kill his enemy, so that they then cannot speak about Gae Bolg being used on them. The fact that you're somehow alive must have been quite the shock to him, as well as a huge setback."

"Absolutely," Artoria agreed. Her expression became dour as she pondered, "It's strange, though. I don't believe there is any Celtic mythology regarding a female child warrior."

Connla looked away pensively. "My apologies, but that is all I will say about myself."

Saber fell silent. It felt awkward for a child, whom she always found to be bright, cheerful, forthcoming types of people, to steadfastly refuse any topic that involved herself. From Artoria's point of view, Connla appeared distant and submissive, as if she lived her whole life under strict restraints and would be severely penalized if she even _thought_ about disobeying. Maybe the girl's silence was partly due to the concept of Heroic Spirits doing everything they could to hide their identities from everyone. Yet to Artoria, it seemed like Connla was already used to such a rule even when she was alive.

Artoria could relate to such hardship. She had to withhold the fact that she was born a woman to all of Camelot's citizens. Just as Connla was groomed to be a warrior on par with adults, Artoria had to function as a king. Those kinds of decisions were made for them even before they were born. Already, she could feel a strong sense of kinship with the young Servant.

As the three Servants talked with each other, the door to Shirou's guest room opened. To their surprise, he was up and walking without much issue. He appeared woozy since he needed Sakura's help to stay upright, but he refused to lie around for too long.

"Shirou…" Artoria murmured. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said. I'm sorry for making you worry. I did what I could to get away, but…"

"It is fine. Archer is the one to blame for your injuries."

"It was amazing," Sakura said. "Senpai's wounds practically closed themselves right before my eyes."

"Shirou seems to possess some kind of self-healing properties. Furthermore, his magic circuits appear to be getting stronger each time he suffers major injuries like this," Saber said to her, then turned to her Master and added, "You look absolutely exhausted."

"I had that same dream as before," he told her.

"Where some man is striking you with a hammer and placing you in a fire?"

"Right. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still hurt like hell. I still need some time for my back to stop feeling so sore. Otherwise, I feel absolutely fantastic. It's almost like I could climb Mt. Everest more than one time without breaking a sweat."

"Is that right…?" the blonde swordswoman frowned, perplexed by his unusual vigor. "Still, however energetic you may feel, please don't push yourself so hard."

"I know. I won't do anything to make you worry about me like that again."

Caren clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, then declared, "Are we all sorted out now? I believe it's time we got down to business with informing Shirou and Saber about our little coalition."

"Rider told me a little bit, but she didn't want to get into the details until we were all together," Artoria said.

"Then I suppose it's just Shirou that needs to be up to speed. Both of you sit down and clean that wax out of your ears. If I see either of you not paying attention, I'll have to resort to unpleasant measures to get you to listen."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Shirou raised his hands defensively. "Saber and I will hear you out to the end."

"Very well."

The entire group sat around Caren and Connla while they shared all of the information that Sakura and Medusa heard earlier. They even promised to introduce Shirou and Artoria to Bazett when they had the chance, but seeing Connla summoned as a secondary Lancer when that was normally impossible was enough evidence to convince him. More than that though, something else kept bothering him as he heard about Kotomine Kirei's involvement in the Holy Grail War.

"That guy…" he grumbled in frustration. "Even as I heard his explanation of how the Wars worked, I thought something felt off about him."

"Off? In what way, Senpai?" Sakura wondered.

"He seemed rather fixated on us Masters killing each other. For a Christian priest, who is supposed to promote goodwill and peace, he just rubbed me the wrong way."

"Goodwill and peace?" Caren scoffed while sipping her tea. "Hah. If you were actually trying to be funny, then that wasn't a very good attempt at making me laugh."

"What's with the attitude? I thought that's how Christians were supposed to be."

"Yet the Church has no problem supporting the Holy Grail Wars behind the scenes for their own benefit."

"Ugh…"

"Setting that aside," Artoria interjected, "the fact that Kotomine Kirei stole Cuchulainn away from his original Master makes me uneasy. Kirei was Assassin's Master in the Fourth War, so he's familiar with how to behave like a proper Master. I encountered him once with an acquaintance of mine, and he attempted to kill us. For a human being, his countenance was rather cold and terrifying, as if we were speaking to someone who didn't belong in this world. Now that he has Ireland's most famous hero at his disposal, all he has to do is wait for the rest of us to wipe each other out, then send Cuchulainn out to eliminate the survivors."

"Of course, you won't fall for such a tactic, will you, Saber?" Caren asked.

"Never."

"But," Shirou said, "I'm worried about Tohsaka. We entered into an alliance to fight Caster, but if she finds out I'm missing, she'll have to fight such a ridiculous opponent all by herself."

Connla became pensive and lowered her head as she murmured, "I don't know… Ms. Tohsaka sounds like an upstanding person, but there's no way I can say the same about her Servant."

"Yeah. That guy is rotten to the core."

Medusa crossed her legs and said, "I'm still rather curious over what happened at Ryuudou last night."

"Lancer and Archer worked together to drive Caster away, but then things started to take a turn once that bastard started spouting his nonsense."

Shirou and Connla told the others what had transpired, along with how she had to fight Archer over their differing beliefs. Sakura covered her mouth in astonishment and whispered, "How could he say such terrible things…?"

"What a hassle," Caren grumbled, "though I'm not really surprised. That's the kind of mindset a truly corrupt Mage would have. Yet, it sounds like Archer is acting on his own terms rather than obeying Tohsaka Rin's orders."

"I bet he'd never say those kinds of things while Tohsaka is around," Shirou said. "He's a coward, through and through. There's no way a guy like that will ever cooperate with us."

"It would still be wise to speak with Rin though. Even if her Servant's worth is dubious, at least she should provide us with the necessary experience and strategies to help us weather the impending storm."

Sakura leaned in toward Shirou and implored, "I want to find Rin too. I'm afraid of her being left alone to contend with Caster's forces, plus Kotomine and his Lancer. Not to mention there are still Illyasviel von Einzbern and Berserker lurking around."

"I know," Shirou assured. "I won't let Tohsaka deal with all of this by herself."

"Yeah…"

"So even with our numbers, our backs are still against the wall," Artoria murmured and folded her arms. "Still, recruiting Rin is the best course of action to take. Archer might be able to eliminate Caster, but he is horribly outmatched against Berserker and Lancer. As far as punishing Archer goes, I will be happy to set him straight myself. No Servant should ever treat living humans as pigs to be slaughtered for their own convenience."

Caren nodded and drank some tea, then said, "I suppose I can leave the matter of Tohsaka Rin to you guys then. Lancer and I have our own investigation to conduct."

"Where are you two going to go?" Sakura asked.

"We want to look into where Caster could be hiding now, along with the identity of her Master. With Ryuudou no longer a viable option for her, she has a limited number of locations she can utilize as her new territory. With the losses she incurred last night, I'm sure her siphoning of the citizens' mana will be even more aggressive than before if she wants to regain her full power."

Medusa's lip curled into a dissatisfied frown as she asked, "Are you still intent on rallying her to our side? I think it's a waste of time. If she really is the Traitorous Witch of Colchis Medea, then she will only see you as either tools to use or encumbrances to be rid of. She places no value in anyone but herself, since the only person who never betrayed Medea in her lifetime is Medea herself. Believe me – I can understand such a sentiment."

"Still, there's a crucial difference between you and Caster," Connla said. "Your Master is much too kind to consider endangering others like that. On the other hand, Caster's Master must not have any compunctions if they're allowing their Servant to behave like that."

"Or she could be brainwashing them, for all we know."

"Whatever the case may be, the fact is that they are a weak Master who either cannot or will not restrain their Servant. I want to put a stop to that sort of complacency by showing them just how terrifying the destruction will be if Caster obtains the Grail. I'm sure not even Caster would want to destroy the world to vindicate her life of suffering."

Medusa narrowed her eyes beneath the blindfold, and her expression grew serious. In fact, everyone except Caren turned their eyes toward Connla, bewildered by her claims about the Grail. None of them wanted to ask her the question, so it fell upon Medusa to make the inquiry on everyone's behalf:

"Lancer. Just what exactly do you know about the Holy Grail that the rest of us don't?"

"Uh… Well, um…" the young girl timidly shuffled upon her seat. "I'm not sure how to explain this… I don't really understand it myself… so I thought it was best not to say anything…"

Caren closed her eyes, then murmured, "Might as well tell them. We've come far enough that they deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what, exactly?" Sakura asked, becoming nervous from the amount of anticipation welling up between everyone.

"The truth is, Lancer witnessed a peculiar vision while Bazett was summoning her. I had my own suspicions that she was hiding something, though I had a feeling it was more out of abject fear than any kind of coyness. After some prodding, I managed to get her to talk. What she told me shook me to my core, and we decided not to say a word to anyone until I believed the time was right."

Connla's anxiety swelled inside her chest like a tumor threatening to encroach her. She recalled the sights and sounds she experienced, and had struggled this whole time to repress the terror that the images incited within her. That was a major reason why she acted as professional as she could, but now with everyone's interest drawn to her, her fear resurfaced. She finally started to act like a child who was experiencing severe stage fright.

"Well… What I saw was…" she mumbled almost incoherently. Her hands trembled, and distinct bags caused by extreme stress formed under her eyes. "The Grail was hovering over Fuyuki… spewing so much dark mud that it drowned all of Japan."

"Dark mud?" Artoria wondered.

"Mm. The Grail endlessly produced cursed fluid. Every inch of the blue sky had turned blood red. Time sped up as I watched the entire world be covered in mud and flames. Soon, the whole planet looked like nothing more than a gigantic mud ball. All traces of human civilization were wiped out. Nothing could survive in such conditions."

Shirou's eyes widened in horror, and he whispered under his breath, "Flames…"

"What's worse is… the Grail itself had become some kind of black 'hole'."

"A hole?" Medusa asked.

"It must have connected to some other dimension or something, because the hole just spewed that mud with no remorse. I didn't really understand it, but I heard someone tell me that no matter what wish is made on the Grail, it will be interpreted as one of destruction."

_Now_ everyone was stunned. Silence overcame the room. Connla frowned even harder than before, then averted her eyes and moaned, "I'm sorry. I must not be making any sense."

Artoria became visibly upset as she clenched her teeth. Was the young Lancer really telling the truth? Was the Holy Grail capable of global genocide? Her entire motivation for participating in as many Holy Grail Wars as possible was to save her beloved kingdom from its doomed fate. Would this genocide wind up happening even if she obtained the Grail and wished to restart her life in Camelot? How could such a pure-hearted wish possibly be twisted into one of mass destruction? Artoria's heart raced as she thought about what Connla said.

"It's okay if you don't believe me," the child Servant murmured sullenly. "I honestly don't know if I can believe myself…"

Then, Shirou got up and kneeled in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders as his eyes made contact with hers. He uttered only three simple words:

"I believe you."

"Uh?" she whimpered.

"Kotomine told me that the New Fuyuki Fire was caused by the Grail's destruction. There's no other way I can accept the reasoning behind my old neighborhood being destroyed in one night other than that. I'm sure that whoever was responsible for destroying it must have seen the same thing as you and did what they could to stop it."

Artoria became wistful as she stared up at the chandelier hanging above the front entrance. Another bitter memory returned to her, fresh as if it had happened only a few moments ago. Her Master in the Fourth War had used his Command Spells to order her to use Excalibur on the Holy Grail. She had been _so _close to fulfilling her dream. Being forced to cleave through the treasure had thrown her into the brink of despair, and she returned to the Hill of Camlann sobbing and screaming for mercy. Fate had played too many cruel hands against her in that conflict, and all of her hopes came crashing down like a sandcastle trying to survive against a huge tidal wave.

But now…

_Kiritsugu,_ Artoria thought. _Did you make me do that because you witnessed the Grail's true horrors like Lancer did? Were you actually… trying to save me then…?_

There was no way for her to know. All she could do was believe that Kiritsugu had the best intentions in mind when he gave her those orders. She looked at Shirou as he consoled Connla, then smiled a little. However awful Kiritsugu's methods were, there was hope for his legacy to continue through Shirou.

"If he believes you, then I shall as well," the King of Knights declared. "Not just because he is my Master, but also because I want to do what is right for everyone."

Caren gazed upon the sentimental scene, then faced Sakura and Medusa and asked, "Well? What do you two think?"

"My opinion is irrelevant. You already presented enough evidence for me," the violet-haired Rider said with an empty tone. "Yet at the same time, I am here to obey Sakura's will."

Her Master shuffled next to the shivering Connla and placed her arm on the child's back. Then she said, "At first, I didn't want to fight in this battle. I was such a coward that I pushed my responsibilities as a Master onto my brother, and he died as a result. Finding out that Senpai was also a Master really scared me…"

"Sakura?" Shirou murmured, but she looked away from him bashfully.

"But no more. While I'm suffering and feeling sorry for myself, hundreds of others are being swallowed into this conflict. I've had enough of this. If we really are fighting over a tainted Holy Grail, then I have to do what I can to help put an end to all of the tragedies. I may only have one Command Spell for Rider left, but I'll make sure it gets put to good use."

Caren's lips thinned. She listened to everyone's reasons, yet seemed to lack the same passion herself. She stood up and declared, "Very good. I think that's enough pep talking for tonight. We are all exhausted, so let us recuperate for the next day or two. Once we are ready, we will plan our next moves."


	11. Unchanging Norms

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 11: Unchanging Norms**

In the dead of night, Kirei remained standing in his favorite spot before the altar of his church. He held a rosary to his chest as he recited some prayers in his mind. Soon though, the immense silence was disrupted when he sensed magical energy flowing behind him. He didn't turn around to acknowledge what was happening, but based on the raw purity of this magic, he had a good idea of who was making such a surprise visit.

"Caster…" he whispered.

"How do we do, good arbiter of this barbaric ceremony?" Medea coldly greeted him.

"Have you forgotten? This place is supposed to be inviolable neutral territory. No Servant is allowed to enter this sanctuary."

"Oh, dear. Are you taking me for a fool? I know just as well as you do that the rules have no meaning any longer. _Your Servant_ must have told you about my actions by now."

The corner of Kirei's lip curled in consternation. Medea knew that he had broken the rules as well. It was rather inconvenient for him that he couldn't hide behind them while in her presence. This also meant that she could use that information as a bargaining chip to make some kind of deal with him, or else she could inform the other Masters about his illegal participation.

"Good, good. I'm glad to see we're on the same page now," Medea smiled. "Then I will get to the point. You and I both know that the outcome of this war is decided. With my victory assured, I have come to obtain my prize a little earlier than expected."

"That's impossible. The Holy Grail will not appear until only one Servant remains. You must have been made aware of this during your summoning."

"You're right about that. The Grail did order me to hunt down the other Heroic Spirits and slay them in order to activate its powers. However…"

Her grin grew even more malicious than before.

"That refers to the Greater Grail, doesn't it?"

Kirei inhaled deeply. The tension was almost unbearable for him.

Indeed, there were actually _two_ Holy Grails that everyone was fighting over; the Greater Grail, and the Lesser Grail. One could consider them two halves of a whole that were necessary for activating the Third Magic, allowing for a wish to occur. The Greater Grail was more of an intangible concept than a physical object, which was responsible for choosing the Masters and their Servants. It also acted as a gateway to the Root, an imaginary place where the events of all timelines were recorded, and thus contained an impossibly vast amount of knowledge. Accessing that information was the penultimate goal for a Mage, and this was why they would go to extraordinary lengths to preserve their legacies. If a Mage couldn't achieve this goal themselves, they would rest their hopes on one of their descendants accomplishing it on their behalf.

In contrast, the Lesser Grail was the material form that collected the souls of the defeated six Servants, and then would be used by the surviving seventh one to make the wish on their Master's command. Despite it being called a 'Grail', that was actually a misnomer. It didn't manifest as a chalice, but was actually a human being that had been prepared as the vessel to collect the spirits. They would have a magical construct placed in their body that functioned as their 'heart', and they would be given limited mobility and fighting strength to protect themselves. The Einzberns were responsible for preparing the vessel in each Grail War, and they utilized homunculi that were inferior copies of the very first Lesser Grail, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

Now, Medea had approached Kirei demanding to know where the current Lesser Grail was. She knew that the overseer would be aware of who was constructed to fulfill the role of a sacrifice. He certainly _did_ know who the Einzberns had created. However, he absolutely refused to tell Medea. His intent was to activate the Lesser Grail himself. Sharing this knowledge with the sorceress would ruin everything he had worked for over the last decade.

He calmly put his hands behind his back and declared, "There is no Grail here."

"Do you want to die?" Medea curtly threatened him.

"Enough with the idle threats. All you are doing is betraying yourself, Princess of Colchis. The truth is, you have no stomach for brutality. If you did, you wouldn't have spared all of those 'coma victims'."

Her expression grew even more stern. Even though she had the advantage in terms of magical power, something about Kirei's lack of consideration for the people she drained made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't go as far as to kill everyone she targeted, but the idea was to keep them alive long enough to drain as much mana as she could. Was Kirei suggesting that he actually wanted everyone around him to die miserable deaths?

His indifferent attitude spurned her to silently summon some Dragon Tooth Warriors. Kirei didn't move from his spot. The sight of these horrifying creatures was little more than an everyday occurrence for an Executor like himself. He must have killed dozens of rogue Mages who utilized such ghastly familiars, so seeing the dragon-like creatures was nothing special to him. This time though, he wasn't dealing with some ordinary fool possessing delusions of grandeur. This was a Servant – perhaps one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of human history. Kirei couldn't let everything go to waste simply because he was outmatched in this battle.

Suddenly, the roof collapsed over Kirei and Medea with a tremendous crashing sound. Chunks of roofing and concrete crushed some of the skeletal beasts, and the plummeting plumes of smoke blinded Medea for a moment. She looked up once the cacophony settled, and discovered that the priest was missing. She sighed under her breath in annoyance.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she murmured to herself. "The arbiter doesn't have many places to run to. With this chapel under my control, and with Assassin guarding Ryuudou's gate, it will only be a matter of time before he crawls back out of the woodwork."

* * *

Kirei's messy hair and priest's stole billowed in the chilly February wind. He showed no signs of fatigue or surprise as he was being carried away from the church. Indeed, it had been Cuchulainn who broke through the roof and retrieved his Master before Medea could do anything to him.

"Tch, what a messy affair this has become," Cuchulainn snorted. He landed on a residential rooftop and set Kirei down. "What happened in there? Why did Caster approach you even though it's against the rules?"

"She knows about you being my Servant," was the vapid response. "She must have observed too much and deduced that I stole you from your original Master."

"Serves you right, then. Goes to show that you're not the only one who has thrown away their honor."

"Spare me your lectures, Lancer. Although Caster's interference is a disruption, that doesn't mean we are at a disadvantage. Her occupying the church is literally a red flag that will prompt the other Masters to take action, and she doesn't have as much mana at her disposal as she did at Ryuudou. For all of her boasting about her victory being assured, I'm certain she will be the first Servant to fall."

"You could have let me destroy her right then and there."

"You need to learn patience. A hawk does not dive for the mouse until the most optimal moment."

"Your roundabout methods are getting seriously boring, y'know?" Cuchulainn glowered.

"How unfortunate," Kirei replied with absolutely no concern. "But your job is to keep me away from the other Masters while observing their movements. We are only in the first phase of the war, so I would like to conserve your strength for the second phase."

"First phase? Second phase?"

"Of course. The beginning phase is nothing more than us eyeing each other out and seeing who flinches first. Once the weakest of the bunch are disposed of, that is when the carnage can commence in earnest."

"Hmph… So, which rotten log are you going to crawl under this time? Since Caster knows about me being your Servant, she won't hesitate to tell everyone else about it."

"Not to worry. I have an ideal place in mind. Bring me to Mt. Endou."

"You're gonna camp out at Ryuudou Temple or something? I can't exactly do that when Assassin is still stationed at the gate."

"No, not that dilapidated place of worship. There is a cavern deep within the bowels of the mountain. The Anti-Servant field plus an additional barrier will ensure my safety for the time being."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"Only myself and the three primary Mage families know about it. Everyone's attention will be too focused on eliminating Caster for anyone to think about looking for me there. After she is dealt with, there is also the matter of Berserker and his Master. All I can hope for is that the other Servants kill Berserker as many times as they can before you clean up the rest of his lives."

"So Berserker's the one you're most concerned about."

"Well, even if you fail my expectations in the end, I always have a contingency plan."

Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure of what Kirei was talking about, but the confident tone of his voice suggested that the priest really had all of his priorities straightened out. Without being told, the Lancer took his Master toward Mt. Endou. After a minute of leaping about, he then said, "By the way, I had a little run-in with Archer earlier."

"And how did that go?"

"He said that he fought the eighth Servant at Ryuudou."

"Ah… I almost forgot about that surplus Heroic Spirit. Did you find out who they were?"

"Archer never told me their True Name, but he was certain that they were another Lancer like myself. On top of that, I found out who that Servant's Master is. Her name's Caren Hortensia, a nun who's supposedly visiting from Italy."

Kirei's brow furrowed slightly. "… Hortensia?"

"Yeah. Apparently she had a little sister named Constance, but I think that was just this other Lancer's disguise."

"I see… I see…"

Cuchulainn glanced at the contemplative priest and wondered, "There something wrong?"

"Heh. Nothing to worry about. I was just experiencing a fleeting moment of mirth, that's all."

"What's got a miserable fop like you in a jolly mood all of a sudden? You know something about that woman?"

"Very much so. The Church couldn't have chosen a more fitting candidate to be my executioner. It's like they expect her presence to rattle me at my very core, or something to that effect."

"So who the hell is she?"

"No one for you to worry about. She will be an easy target for me to get rid of. Once we find her, it will be your job to keep her Servant occupied."

Cuchulainn then had a 'moment of mirth' himself as he asked, "So you're saying I should get ready for battle soon?"

"Yes. The chaos that Caster caused at Ryuudou will be a sufficient enough flame for the moths to be drawn toward."

* * *

The following morning, Connla prepared breakfast, while everyone else conversed with each other. Bringing three Masters and their Servants together hadn't started out easily, but once they started smoothing out the rough patches between each other, getting to know each other wasn't quite as difficult as anticipated. Artoria and Medusa certainly had the hardest time trusting one another, but they didn't want to just resign to their Masters' wishes and cooperate begrudgingly. Both of them knew that Connla was not strong enough to fight on her own, yet she had been courageous enough to try anyway. Neither Servant wanted her efforts to go to waste, so they found some kind of kinship through her.

Caren was upstairs tending to Bazett, so this gave Shirou and Sakura some time to catch up with each other as well. They sat in the lounge, and Sakura fidgeted her hands together. She had no idea how to initiate the conversation with her friend.

Shirou was nowhere near as anxious as he said, "So this is where you've been the last while."

"Uh… Y-Yes, that's right," she blurted.

"How are you doing? I mean, with Shinji's death. Mitsuzuri and the others have been worried about you."

"Oh. Well, I'm still quite in shock. But at the same time," Sakura murmured as she stared at her lap somberly. "I… I was the one… who put him in such a dangerous situation…"

"You said something about how you passed on your duty as Rider's Master to him. Is that true?"

"Yes. I used two of my Command Spells to give him temporary ownership of Rider. He must have been killed by one of the other Masters because of that."

"So that's why his death was so brutal…" Shirou bit his lip as he thought about the mortifying state that Shinji's body was left in.

"It must be. He died because I was such a coward. I didn't want to fight in the Holy Grail War at all, yet I still had my responsibilities as a Matou. That's why I shoved all of my duties onto my brother's shoulders, even though he wasn't ready for such a burden. I was adopted into the family in order to fulfill Grandfather's wish, and I completely failed."

"Adopted?" he wondered. This was the first time he heard of such a thing. "You mean Shinji isn't your real brother?"

"No. I was born into a different Mage family. In fact, I think you know my sister well enough…"

"Your sister? Who is she?"

Sakura paused and looked away wistfully. She fingered the red ribbon tied in her hair, then whispered, "Tohsaka… Rin."

Shirou blinked, then let out a small gasp. "Tohsaka's… your sister!?"

"We may not look like it, but we're actually twins."

"Unbelievable!"

"It's true. I'm actually the daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi. But my father sold me to the Matous so that he could raise Rin as the Tohsakas' heir, while I became the Matous' heir to compensate for their dwindling lineage. Shinji would have been the actual heir, but Grandfather was dissatisfied with his inability to wield Magecraft."

"That's insane," he snarled. "How can Mages do that to their own children?"

"That is how things go with Mage lineages. Children born into such families are not treated as human beings, but as vessels to carry on the legacy."

He grew more and more frustrated as he listened to her. He came to realize why his foster father, Emiya Kiritsugu, refused to teach him anything about Magecraft. He knew how devoid of morality real Mages could be, which was why he had become an infamous mercenary known as the Magus Killer. Kiritsugu himself was the fourth in the Emiya family's bloodline, but he either experienced or caused so many tragedies in his life that he staunchly refused to pass on his knowledge to Shirou. Thus, the boy was left completely ignorant of how commonplace it was for children like Sakura to be subjected to the horrors of being part of a Mage family.

"Are you okay, Senpai?" Sakura asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not at all. I was just disgusted…"

"With my father?"

"With Mages in general. It's because of people like them that this whole Holy Grail debacle is causing so many people to suffer."

"I suppose."

"Not only that, Tohsaka is also Archer's Master. Knowing that you would've had to fight your own sister must have been too devastating for you."

"No, I was prepared," Sakura said resolutely. "The Einzberns, Tohsakas and Matous always have first dibs on selecting a Servant. With Rin and I as the heads of our respective families, it was inevitable that we would have to face each other."

"Your father knew this was going to happen, didn't he? That if he failed in the Fourth War, Tohsaka would fight on his behalf in this War, regardless if that meant pitting both of his daughters against each other."

"Yes. It must have been preferable to us fighting each other over headship of the Tohsaka lineage."

"Damn it all," Shirou shuddered. "This is just too much."

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured sadly. "I really wish you didn't have to find any of this out. In fact, I wish you had never become a Master. Then you wouldn't have been dragged into this cruel game between Mages…"

"It's not your fault. What's done is done. If this is how the Grail Wars really operate, then I need to know what the truth is before actually trying to put an end to it all. I really should thank you for telling me everything, Sakura. Not only can I make better decisions for myself and Saber, but you don't have to carry such a terrible burden alone anymore. From now on, I'm going to do what I can to set everyone free from this vicious cycle."

"Senpai…"

For once, Sakura actually felt happiness. The guy who never gave up trying to leap over that high-jump bar, and the guy whose tenacity inspired her so much that she wound up developing feelings for him, was saying such wonderful things to her. She knew it wasn't a direct confession of love per se, and she certainly wasn't foolish enough to misinterpret his words as such, but the elation she felt could be compared to such a romantic moment. No longer did she have to worry about seeing Shirou as an enemy. They could carry on as friends with nothing like abusive relatives, sacrificial rituals and crooked Mage families setting them apart. She would be a lot happier if they could find a way to get Rin on their side, but for now, Sakura would be content with enjoying this moment with Shirou.

Just then, the door knocked twice. Connla stepped through and announced, "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Lancer," Shirou said.

"Hm? Am I interrupting anything?" she wondered as she glanced at Sakura, who was edging slightly toward her classmate.

"Ah!?" the blushing teenager stopped herself and quickly got to her feet. "No, not at all! Goodness, all of this talking is making me famished."

Shirou raised an eyebrow, wondering why his friend was so flustered. He followed both girls to the dining hall, where the others had already convened to eat.

* * *

Rin stood in front of the Emiya residence's front door. She had rung the doorbell several times, and grew increasingly annoyed when she received no response. Five minutes later, she had enough of waiting and curtly threw open the sliding door. With a huff, she stormed through the house and checked in each room to see where Shirou and Artoria were.

"Hey, Emiya!" she called out. "Enough with the hide and seek games! Come out already, or you're going to be in for a nasty surprise!"

The small dojo was the last area she investigated, yet she found no trace of either her classmate or his Servant. Her heart sunk as she wondered, "What's going on here…? Where in the world are you, Emiya?"

"_Looks like my hunch was right,"_ Archer's voice echoed in the training hall, and he materialized next to Rin. "Emiya Shirou didn't return here last night. If you ask me, that was the right decision. Despite the security measures designed to keep intruders out, Caster managed to circumvent them and lure him to Ryuudou, all while Saber was asleep. With his situation so compromised, it's no wonder he decided to take shelter elsewhere."

"But where could Emiya run off to? I don't think he'd go to any of his friends' places since he wouldn't want to put any innocent people in danger."

"Yeah. His options are rather limited. Maybe he's staying at a hotel. Or he could be running around homeless, for all we know."

"In this weather!? That's insane!"

"Well whatever the case may be, the fact remains that he is not here."

Rin sighed despondently. Her frustration turned into worry for her classmate's wellbeing. Archer kept his arms folded and glanced away. After he reunited with her last night, he informed her of how his battle against Medea went. He revealed that the unknown eighth Servant had appeared to lend her assistance, and he confirmed her Class Name to be Second Lancer. What he _didn't_ tell Rin was how he attempted to murder Shirou despite her forging an alliance with him to fight Caster together. With Shirou missing in action, there was no one to tell her the truth behind the battle, so Archer told her whatever lies suited his personal agenda. With Rin oblivious to her Servant's treason, she thus never had to use a second Command Spell to force him to leave Shirou alone.

The sullen teenager put her hands on her hips, then declared, "If we can't find Emiya, then there's no choice but to look for Caster ourselves. We have to take her out while she is at her weakest, and that is right now."

"Agreed. Where do you plan on searching first?"

"I don't want to run around blindly like before. That fake priest has to know what's going on. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm at a loss without his help."

"You're going to consult with the arbiter?"

"Right. It's his job to make sure the Holy Grail War proceeds without involving the citizenry. With Caster basically out of her Master's control at this point, he'll need to take measures to protect Fuyuki. This is similar to what happened in the Fourth War. The Caster-class Servant of that conflict caused similar tragedies to this war's Caster, and the previous overseer had to rally the other Masters and Servants to eliminate the Fourth Caster and his Master."

"I see. So you hope Kotomine will do the same thing."

"I don't have much faith in someone who allowed my dad to be killed back then, but I also don't have a choice. Taking into account Emiya's disappearance while balancing our own strengths and weaknesses, I've concluded that the two of us simply aren't enough to deal with Caster's forces."

"All right. It's your call," Archer relented, then shifted back to spirit form. Without another word, Rin left the empty house and headed for the church.

* * *

Back in Edelfelt Manor, everyone sat down at the dining table and proceeded to eat the food that Connla prepared. During the meal, Shirou couldn't stop focusing his attention on Connla. Though there was a lot he was only just starting to learn about, there was something that remained elusive to him. He remembered seeing the numerous scars strewn across the child Servant's body back during the battle at Ryuudou. That sight alone nearly made him want to retch in disgust. He recalled himself when he was her age, walking alone through the flames and devastation of the New Fuyuki Fire. Losing everything and everyone around him, along with the despair of being unable to save anyone that day, had utterly broken his spirit that day.

If he had survived such a singular horror, then he didn't want to fathom what Connla had to go through to sustain so many wounds. It was obvious – she had to have been this severely wounded not just once, but multiple times, _and_ when she was younger than she was now. Were her injuries the result of intense training, or something far more sinister? What sort of terrors did she experience in her short life? Were they just as bad as what he witnessed, or perhaps even worse? How did all of this affect Connla's mentality? If Shirou's spirit had been shattered and was slowly repairing itself, what state was her mind in? Was she as utterly broken as he was? Could she even be considered a 'child' at this point?

"Senpai?" Sakura wondered. "You haven't eaten anything yet."

"Oh…" he uttered and took his chopsticks. Everyone else was almost finished their meal, so it looked strange that his meal was still intact.

"Are you all right? I know that we've been telling you a lot, but please don't forget to take care of yourself."

"I know. There just a lot to think about. Don't wait for me. I'll help Lancer with the dishes."

Once the others finished eating, Connla took the leftover dishes and began washing them in the sink. Shirou was left at the table to eat alone, so he was able to stare at her back without arousing curiosity from anyone else. After a long pause, he finally murmured in a firm tone, "… Lancer."

"Hm?"

"I need to talk with you."

Connla stared at him, unsure of why he looked so upset with her. His tone sounded forceful, further bewildering her. She tilted her head and blinked in curiosity, then asked, "About what?"

"Those scars all over your body."

She became anxious and crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Y-You… saw them?"

"During the fight at Ryuudou. Your clothes were so badly burnt that it was impossible for me _not_ to notice them."

"I see… I was hoping to keep them hidden at all times."

"Why do you have so many? What on Earth did you go through to be wounded so horribly?"

She gazed at him for a long moment, then replied matter-of-factly, "Training. What else?"

"Yeah, I get that. Just what exactly _was_ that training?"

"Well… I'm the child of a great hero, so I was expected to live up to such expectations even from a young age."

It was clear to Shirou that Connla was trying to avoid the subject. He became increasingly agitated as he exclaimed, "That's not right! How can someone your age be put through such hardships just to satisfy their parents!?"

"Why are you so upset? I'm a Servant. Regardless of my age, I was raised to be a warrior. I've materialized as a Lancer in order to utilize the full strength I had back when I was alive. Maybe I'm not as strong as Saber or Rider, but I'm not going to use that as an excuse and let my training go to waste."

He suddenly gripped her shoulders and shouted, _"How can you be so calm about this!? You're a __**child**__! Servant or not, children don't belong on the battlefield! Why are you going so far!?"_

Connla's eyes widened, but her lips remained tightly sealed. She hadn't expected him to rant about such a thing, yet she could understand his position. The room fell into silence as he waited for her answer. Then, with an unfaltering tone, she replied, "Because it's natural."

"Natural…?"

"I get why you're so bothered. This age looks down upon the usage of child soldiers, but it wasn't like that in my time. It was common for children around my age to be part of boy-troops that trained to become knights. In order to raise an army of effective soldiers, a nation would see fit to educate the young in the art of war. Such regiments produced desirable results, and the morality wasn't questioned unlike in these modern times. In fact, families would encourage their children to learn how to fight, if at least to defend themselves and their loved ones. The era I hail from was no different."

"Then… you're saying it's because your upbringing conflicts with the standards that I know?"

"Precisely. We Heroic Spirits of yore hearken from ages where societal norms were vastly different compared to what is acceptable today. Take Christopher Columbus for example. He may have been a great pioneer during the Age of Discovery, but he was allowed to pillage, slaughter and enslave the indigenous people of the Americas in the name of his country Spain. What do you think would happen if such a man was summoned as a Heroic Spirit today?"

Shirou's shocked expression told her that he didn't want to think about it.

"There you go," Connla said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Y-Yeah…" he mumbled, not sounding entirely convinced. Even so, he couldn't refute against such a solid argument. He thought about what Sakura said before about how Mage families mistreated their children, and came to wonder something:

_Is Lancer's era really that different from our own?_

He let go of her shoulders, then asked, "Still, I kind of have trouble accepting a child fighting against Servants. Couldn't you at least make yourself look like an adult? Then maybe I wouldn't have such a problem with it."

"I can't," she shook her head. "I don't know what I would look like as an adult."

"What does that man?"

"Every Servant takes on a form that represents their prime back in their first life. This just happens to be mine."

"You were in your prime as a child… And you don't know how you would have grown up…" Shirou tried to make sense of what she was saying. After a moment, he figured it out and blurted in horror, "Wait a minute! Are you saying…!?"

"Yes," Connla closed her eyes solemnly. "This is who I was when I was killed in battle."

He clenched his teeth, then demanded, "Who was your opponent?"

She looked away from him purposefully. He asked again, "Who was it that killed you?"

"…"

Both of them became quiet. It was evident to him that she would not say a word about her personal history, no matter how hard he pressed her for details. He sighed in resignation and grumbled, "Fine. I think I've got a better idea of what you're like anyway. You're not the kind of Servant who would happily partake in a battle royale like this. Even if you are too reserved about yourself, you're still as honest as can be. You may not be my Servant, but I'm certain I can place my trust in you."

Connla continued to avoid making eye contact with Shirou, though she appeared so sullen that she seemed to be apologizing for being such an inconvenience. He remembered seeing that look in Sakura's eyes whenever she avoided the issue about Shinji physically abusing her. Shirou got up and grumbled, "I'd better take a nap. If I don't, I'll wind up making Sakura worry about me again."

"Good idea," Connla said. "We'll be having a strategy meeting concerning Caster later today, so be ready for it."

"I will. See you later, Lancer."

"Mm."

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Rin approached Fuyuki Church in total silence. However hesitant she was about meeting Kirei, she forced herself to swallow her pride and rely on the guy she despised the most for assistance. Her brow twitched in frustration, and she paused in mid-step while wondering if she was making the right decision. Her disgust towards Kirei was much too palpable for her to ignore.

"Why the dubiety, woman?" an unfamiliar man's voice interrupted her.

Rin blinked and looked behind to discover a fellow she had never met before. He had short golden-blonde hair and piercing red eyes. His black and white biker attire certainly made her uncomfortable, but not as much as the look in those shimmering ruby irises. He had his hands in his pockets, and he casually shifted his weight onto one foot as he asked, "Are you perhaps looking for Kotomine?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled. His complacent expression reminded her of Shinji's flimsy attempts at trying to get a date out of her. This man's arrogance wasn't as flagrant as Shinji's, but it certainly was there.

"He's not here," the man plainly told her.

"Then do you know where he is?"

"Who knows. I had some business with him myself, but he had the nerve to bail on me after demanding that I heed his summons. Is this supposed to be his idea of a joke or something? My time is more valuable than what he gives credit for."

"Well… Kirei may not have the best personality, but he's supposed to be dependable…" Rin babbled, then stopped herself. Why was she telling this obviously foreign man her opinions about Kirei? Even more curiously, how did the priest come to know a non-Japanese man in the first place?

"I sense the uncertainty in your voice. There's no need to hide it from me. I am as aware of his questionable character as you are," he assured. "Well, I would be disappointed in him, but first I'd have to be surprised. I suppose there's nothing further for me here, so I will take my leave."

"W-Who are you?" Rin asked.

"That shouldn't be your concern, girl."

With those curt words, the blonde-haired man turned on his foot and strode away. She was left mystified over who he was, yet she couldn't bring herself to press him for more details. Somehow, his demeanor made her uncomfortable enough that she believed she would be in serious danger if she tried to talk to him.

_With a guy like that running around, I don't want to take my chances,_ she thought. _I should just go back home for now and get some rest. I'll come here tonight and see if the fake priest comes back by then._


	12. Crossroads of Honor and Disgrace

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 12: Crossroads of Honor and Disgrace**

Early in the evening, everyone gathered around in the first floor lounge of Edelfelt Manor, fully prepared to discuss what they were going to do next.

"So, let's go over the basics," Caren initiated the meeting. "Our primary objective is to put a stop to Caster's actions. To accomplish this, we must do three things; recruit Tohsaka Rin and Archer, find Caster's new hiding location, and discover who her Master is. With three Master-Servant groups now available, we're able to split these tasks up between each other so we can investigate more efficiently. Are there any takers for a particular assignment?"

"If I may," Sakura interjected. "I want to find Rin and speak to her personally."

"I don't know about that," Shirou said. "If you approach them carelessly, Archer will think that you and Rider are enemies. On the other hand, Tohsaka and I already have our own alliance. Regardless of what Archer thinks of me, I believe I would have the easier time approaching her."

Artoria added, "If Archer makes any sudden moves against Shirou, I will put a stop to him immediately."

"Oh…" Sakura sighed dejectedly. "I suppose you're right. I guess I'll leave it up to Sister Caren."

"Very well," the nun replied. "I would like to look through Ryuudou Temple and see how Caster was able to set up shop in such a well-fortified location. If she was able to deceive the monks without arousing suspicion, then it stands to reason that her Master must have some kind of connection with the shrine. It may take some time, but interviewing the residents should give me a solid clue to who her Master is."

"Then try talking with Ryuudou Issei first," Shirou suggested. "He's the son of the head monk there, and a good friend of mine at school. Just be a little careful around him. For whatever reason, he tends to be uncomfortable around women."

"A staunch misogynist, hm? How obnoxious."

"No, no, it's not as bad as you think. I just noticed that he and Tohsaka would bicker with each other frequently, and he often avoided the female students. But if you were to talk about Mr. Kuzuki, he might lighten up to you."

"That straight-faced teacher? How are those two related?"

"I'm not really sure. That's something you might want to ask Issei."

"Then I shall. That just leaves Sakura and Rider to take care of finding Caster's new location."

"Okay," Sakura agreed. "But I would prefer to search during the day. I don't want to make Rider feel uncomfortable with me being out late at night."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to be taking Lancer out immediately. It is best to strike while the iron is-"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open with a jolting bang. Everyone gasped in unison and turned their attention to the entrance. A strong gust of wind had blown it open, which obviously had not been caused by the weather. Within the vicious breeze, a piece of paper fluttered inside and landed on the mat. The three Servants rushed in front of their Masters when they sensed a small amount of magical energy emanating from the wind. They stared at the note with wavering expressions, uncertain as to whether or not this was a trap.

"Allow me," Artoria offered and stepped forth to pick up the paper. She examined it carefully, then returned to Shirou's side while announcing, "There aren't any sigils or traps that I can detect. I believe it is safe to open this."

He took it from her and tore open the tape keeping the page ends together, then read its contents. After a few seconds, his face suddenly paled and his eyes widened in shock.

"What does it say?" Caren asked.

He lowered the note, and his expression became both determined and dour. With a firm voice, he declared, "… There's been a change in plans."

* * *

_Two hours ago_

After sleeping through the majority of the morning and afternoon, Rin was fully rested up. She couldn't forget her awkward conversation with the blonde-haired stranger, plus her concern over Shirou's disappearance put her further on edge. In fact, she was actually surprised that she managed to get any sleep whatsoever. Nevertheless, she had too much pent-up energy begging to be used for something productive. Staying at home was hardly an option for her since she was eager to talk with Kirei.

Now approaching seven o'clock, Rin and Archer began to head back to the church. All Rin could do was hope that the priest had returned from whatever he was doing today. If he hadn't, she would happily relieve some stress with a little unwarranted vandalism. However, the property damage she had in mind didn't match what she witnessed when she reached the church's front gate.

"What is this?" she gasped. Even from such a distance, she could see that the facility was in shambles. The small steeple was virtually ruined, and patches of pavement were cratered in. The walls of the church crumbled as the foundation threatened to give way.

"Well, well," Archer remarked with a bemused smile. "It looks like we've hit the jackpot."

"Jackpot?"

"Someone had the nerve to attack the overseer, even though it is explicitly against the rules. Given what we already know about the other Servants, there's only one who would be brazen enough to go this far."

"Caster…"

Just then, they heard Medea's voice echo through the air, _"Oh, my. I already have guests to welcome? It's a little early, but I've made enough preparations attend to you, young miss."_

"What is the meaning of this!?" Rin exclaimed. "Where is Kirei!?"

"_Who knows? He wouldn't tell me where the Lesser Gail was, so I had to use force on him. I couldn't find his corpse though, so I believe he has fled like the dog he is."_

"Damn it. This is bad," the teenager muttered. There was no way she expected to find Medea here, so she wasn't properly prepared to deal with her. She barked at Archer, "We have to retreat, _now_!"

She attempted to flee, but then she smacked her cheek against an invisible barrier that hadn't been there before. She stepped back and grimaced in frustration.

"What is this?" Archer flippantly asked his Master. "I thought you were a top rate Magus. Aren't your kind supposed to be always ready for anything?"

"This is no time for idle banter!" Rin exclaimed and raised her right arm up, pointing her fingers forward like they were miniature guns. Before them, a horde of Dragon Tooth Warriors materialized and threatened to surround them. She didn't want to give them the chance, so she fired multiple Gandr shots at some incoming monsters. Without needing any commands, Archer rushed in and cleaved his blades through several more skeletal creatures. He jumped back when a humanoid monster slammed its sword into the ground where he had been. He materialized his bow and fired dozens of small arrows at the horde, causing them to disintegrate on impact.

"_You're wasting your time,"_ Medea said. To accentuate this, more and more Dragon Tooth Warriors were created to replace the defeated ones.

"Archer, keep them off of me," Rin ordered, then turned toward the barrier and pressed her hands against it. "I'm going to focus on breaking through the Bounded Field so we can escape."

"Why not just hunt down Caster here and now? If we get away, she'll just up and leave before we can return with reinforcements… That is, if there are any allies left that we _can_ rely on."

"I need to find Emiya first! No matter what, I need Saber's strength if we are to defeat Caster!"

"So it's not Emiya Shirou you're interested in, but rather his Servant… I see. So that's why you were so disappointed when you first summoned me. I'm not suitable enough for the job, so you lean on the Master who possesses the Servant you most desire."

"Now's not the time for this! Just keep those things away from me!"

Just as Rin said this, a strange shadow rushed in from her side. Her eyes widened in absolute shock as her terrified gaze met the newcomer's vapid glare.

"Kuz… _Kuzuki-!?_"

With only one lithe motion, the man chopped his hand against the nape of her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out instantly. Archer observed the attack, yet made no attempt to stop it. Medea teleported in front of the impassive Servant and said to Soichirou, "Why did you go so far to capture the girl? I would have dealt with this little inconvenience on my own."

"You wanted leverage to use on Emiya, didn't you? Then capturing Tohsaka is merely a matter of principle," the man said as he tucked the unconscious Rin beneath his arm.

"Of course. Yes, you are most certainly correct. I would have played around with them too much to remember, Master," Medea replied in an uncharacteristically humble tone.

"I see. So you contracted with this man after you murdered Atrum Galliasta," Archer said. "I suppose it would be more strategic to utilize a non-Magus as your puppet Master rather than a competent Mage who can put the reigns on you, Caster."

"Silence. Now that your Master is in my grasp, you will obey my commands."

"Oh? You sound rather sure of yourself."

"Take a good look at this."

The sorceress conjured a bizarre violet knife in her hand. It didn't have a straight blade as one would expect. Instead, this one had a jagged Z-shaped knife attached to the hilt, meaning it clearly wasn't designed for battle. She said, "This is my Noble Phantasm – the Dagger of Treachery and Treason, Rulebreaker. It has the power to nullify any and all magic in this world. With this, I can bend the rules of this war to suit my needs."

"Are you trying to impress me or threaten me?" Archer wondered.

"On the contrary. I want to strike a deal with you."

"Yeah? So what kind of one-sided bargain do you have in mind? I'm guessing that Noble Phantasm has something to do with it."

"You are as quick with the uptake as you are with your tongue. In any case, it is rather simple. If you don't want my Master to snap the precious little doll's neck, you will have me use Rulebreaker on you."

"What exactly is that going to accomplish?"

"The girl will lose her rights as your Master, and I will transfer your Command Spells to me. If you want to improve your odds of defeating Berserker, then it would be advantageous for you to abandon that incompetent child and join sides with me. Even from that little squabble you two just had, I can tell that you are dissatisfied with the caliber of your Master. I can relate – that ingrate Galliasta thought he could win by investing exorbitant amounts of capital into inferior Magecraft that harnessed innocent orphans as sacrifices. I found him rather repulsive, so I made quick work of him."

"I guess it takes one to know one," Archer remarked.

"…"

"Well, you've got a point about me serving my Master begrudgingly. If you can believe it, she wasted her first Command Spell forcing me to yield to her supposedly superior will."

"Did she now? That sounds absurdly vague for a command."

"Right? It has become rather tiresome to deal with someone who keeps jumping back and forth between wanting to kill her rivals one moment, and then allying with them the next. She simply doesn't have the conviction to be a suitable Master for me."

"Then come with me," Medea said. "Rulebreaker will fix all of your problems."

"Yeah. The choice was so easy, I barely even had to think about it."

With that, Archer approached the sorceress and just stood there. She gently jabbed the strange knife into his chest. It didn't create any physical wounds, but rather severed his connection with Rin. The girl's Command Spells glowed, then disappeared from her hand and traveled to Medea's right hand as a crimson streak. She observed in triumph as the sigil formed upon her own hand, and her delighted smile broadened further. Soichirou watched this exchange without saying a word, then released Rin's neck from his restraining arm and carried her inside the church.

"… It is done," Medea declared. "From this moment onward, you are my Servant, Archer."

"Just don't go making unreasonable demands like you do with Assassin," he replied coolly. "Sitting in one place isn't exactly my style."

"Your penchant for witty repartee will never change, huh? I suppose that's a minor inconvenience I'll have to put up with if I want to amass greater strength."

"To be honest, I've got a lot of questions for you, but the most important one is what you're going to do about the Servants that have gone missing. As far as I know, Saber and Rider have vanished into thin air, while we have two different Lancers running around doing who knows what."

"I don't care about the others, but dragging Saber out of hiding will be a simple matter," she said, then produced a folded note betwixt her fingers. She opened then up like dealing 'scissors' in Rock-Paper-Scissors, and let the paper fly in a concentrated rush of wind that she produced with basic magic. It flittered about in the air as it made its way toward the Edelfelt Manor.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sakura yelled. "Caster has kidnapped Rin!?"

"That's what it says," Shirou murmured dejectedly, after having read the letter's contents to everyone else. "Saber and I will take care of rescuing Tohsaka. Caster wants to see us anyway, so it is best that I go."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"You can't, Sakura!"

"I have to agree with him," Medusa interjected with a sharp tone. "This incident has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Sakura retorted. "Rin's my sister! Even if we have been apart for so many years, and even if we are supposed to be opposing Masters, nothing will change that! I refuse to let Caster do whatever she wants with the only family I have left in this world!"

"…"

Caren shrugged nonchalantly and muttered, "Good grief. Trying to argue with a lady in distress is unbecoming of you, Emiya Shirou."

"Now wait just a-!" he tried to object.

"If you are a real man, then let Sakura go with you. Even if Rider's presence puts a crimp in Caster's plans, she'll still possess the advantage so long as Tohsaka Rin is her captive."

"But what about finding Caster's location?"

"Does it look like that's necessary anymore?"

"Well…"

"All you have to do is save Rin, then assassinate Caster during your confrontation. There's something else you need to think about; since Rin is the hostage, there's no way to be certain that Archer will provide any backup for you. In fact, I'd wager that he'll be forced to fight you. Bringing Rider along will at least balance your numbers."

"Yeah, I suppose," he relented to Caren's reasoning, then said to Sakura, "All right. Let's work together to rescue Tohsaka."

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a mix of resolve and elation.

Medusa closed her eyes and let out a muted sigh. There wasn't anything left for her to say. All she could do was accompany her Master and cooperate with the others.

* * *

It hadn't been an hour since Shirou, Artoria, Sakura and Medusa left the manor. They reached the nearest bus stop and hailed a late-night bus to take them to Fuyuki Bridge. It basically served as Fuyuki's icon, which crossed over the Mion River that evenly divided the city between the Miyama and Shinto districts. According to Medea's note, she wanted Shirou and Artoria to meet her at the center of Fuyuki Bridge at a specified time, and it gave the group literally no time to prepare a counter strategy. All of them knew that they were playing right into her hands, but they hoped that they would have an advantage with Medusa's assistance.

No one had the courage to say anything to each other. They just sat in the barely-occupied bus and watched the scenery roll by. Shirou noticed that Sakura was tightly clasping her hands in front of her chest, clearly trying to hold back her distress. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Take it easy. Panicking will not help us save Tohsaka any quicker."

"I know. I'm sure Caster wouldn't do anything to hurt Rin right now. I just wonder what kind of demand she would make that is worth Rin's life."

"Caster is capable of anything. If she has no problem siphoning mana from hundreds of people at once, sacrificing Tohsaka for some twisted deal will be nothing to her. The best thing we can do is to stay calm and listen to what Caster has to say."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, Artoria constantly peered through the window as part of her vigilant watch. After a long pause, she eventually murmured, "Shirou. Look outside."

He did so, but wasn't sure of what was wrong at first. Sakura asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know. Something feels off, though."

He peered at the bus driver… or rather, at the empty seat where the driver was supposed to be. The windshield wipers dutifully continued brushing away rain, yet there was no one around to operate the steering wheel. In fact, there weren't even any more passengers aboard the bus. Shirou gasped in alarm, then winced as the vehicle suddenly skidded onto its side.

"Hyah!?" Sakura yelped. Medusa held her close to keep her safe during the crash. Artoria grit her teeth, fully understanding that they were under attack. Once the bus finally stopped moving, everyone scrambled out and took in their surroundings. Within the grey haze that blinded their view, the bridge they had been driving upon was now in total shambles. Twisted metal and destroyed concrete littered the area, plus the gloomy fog and heavy rain made it feel like they had wandered into some abandoned dimension.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"It would seem we are completely shut in," Medusa said. Her casual attire shone violet, and she now wore her default battle costume while brandishing her daggers. Artoria likewise shifted into her combat armor and wielded her invisible sword, then looked around for any opponents. Directly behind her, a large puddle of water bubbled until a liquid skeleton crept out and reached its bony hand for her ankle. It snatched her foot, catching her completely by surprise, but she kept calm and swiped her blade to bisect the creature.

Other puddles produced similar Dragon Tooth Warriors comprised entirely of water. Within moments, the four were surrounded by dozens of monsters. Without hesitation, Medusa charged in and slung her arms about, slicing through a line of creatures. She came to a full stop behind them and hunched her torso all the way forward, then glanced back to see that the small splashes of water regenerated back into a complete monster. She whipped her chain in a wide arc and destroyed them again, yet they only reconstituted themselves.

Artoria cut through one warrior's torso, leaving its legs standing. The 'spine' bubbled and generated more water to reproduce the upper body as if she had never attacked it. She stepped back and muttered to Medusa, "This is only serving to bolster their numbers."

"Nonetheless, I will not let a single one lay a finger on Sakura," Rider declared and went on the offensive again.

As the two Servants fought valiantly, Shirou stood there and watched in frustration. He wanted to do something to help Artoria. He was tired of standing around and watching others fight for him. All this time, while he wanted to be a hero of justice who fought for others, he was ultimately the one being saved over and over again. His desire to return his gratitude by fighting side-by-side with his own saviors spurned him to step forward.

"Senpai, don't!" Sakura pleaded.

"It's okay. I don't know why, but…"

The images of the unknown man slamming his metal hammer upon him flashed in his mind. He them recalled how Archer fought, particularly of his ability to project weapons at will. Shirou felt his magic circuits flare with power he didn't know he had.

"… For whatever reason, I feel incredible right now."

He closed his eyes and visualized the twin swords that Archer liked to use. One was a white blade, the other black. Both hilts bore the yin-yang symbol, representing a perfect balance between two opposing forces. Although he had no basis for knowing this, something lurking deep within him seemed to be informing him of the names of those swords – Kanshou and Bakuya, the dual swords forged by the tragic Chinese blacksmith Gan Jiang. The black sword Kanshou represented himself, while the white sword Bakuya symbolized his wife Mo Ye, who had thrown herself into her husband's furnace so that he would be able to forge a weapon that could please the Emperor at the time.

_Kanshou and Bakuya… Steel forged in fire… Creating weapons for battle… Projection… In other words, mimicking as a blacksmith to materialize weapons at will…_

Could Shirou really do it? Could his reinforcement magic really evolve to projection that could match Archer's level? There wasn't any way to know unless he tried. He remembered the shape, structure, and size of those swords. They truly were beautifully crafted blades. If he could just commit every last detail to memory, he could very well duplicate them himself. He concentrated. All other sounds and sensations were blocked out. Energy flowed through his magic circuits like blood through veins. Once he was sure he had everything memorized, he called out his trademark words;

"_Trace… __**ON!**__"_

In an instant, he felt a pair of unusual hilts form in his hands, and he immediately gripped them. He gazed in bewilderment at what he just accomplished. For over 10 years, he had trouble strengthening existing objects like rocks and wooden sticks. Now he was creating legendary weapons out of thin air!

"Senpai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shirou?" Artoria uttered, astonished that her Master was using the same trick that Archer did.

"HAH!" he shouted and ran toward some Dragon Tooth Warriors. He swiped through two beasts, then whirled around to cut off another one's arm. He didn't know why, but he felt more alive than he ever had in his entire life. Somehow, he was keeping pace with Artoria's swift movements and Medusa's delicate acrobatics. Any enemies that attempted to breach his defense and assault Sakura were met with violent ends.

He panted and sweated profusely. Exerting such effort took a great toll on him, and he fell onto one knee. Making things worse was how the monsters refused to die when the three warriors were certain that they had slain them.

"_You're wasting your time,"_ Medea's voice echoed in the air. A congregation of violet butterflies fluttered into existence, then she emerged from within the swarm. "Fighting within my Bounded Field will just cause you to expend your mana."

"Caster," Medusa snarled.

"What's this? Is that Rider I see? How unfortunate. I thought you had been killed by Second Lancer back when you two fought at the school."

"And here I was thinking you bled to death after Archer literally punched a hole in your gut."

"Hmph. It will take more than that to eliminate me. Alas, I have no time to prattle with you. I trust you all understand that fighting my minions will earn you nothing but needless fatigue."

"Then we cut them off at the source," Artoria declared.

"Before you raise your sword against me, perhaps you should take a good look at this first," Medea warned, then flapped her mantle to allow someone to materialize next to her. Shirou and Sakura's eyes both widened in horror simultaneously.

"_Tohsaka!"_ he screamed.

"_Rin!"_ she gasped in desperation.

Indeed, Medea had the unconscious Rin in her grasp. She curled her fingers, and a hair-thin red string coiled itself around Rin's neck.

"_**You bitch!"**_ Shirou shrieked and ran toward Medea with his twin swords. Then out of nowhere, a volley of arrows punctured the ground immediately in front of him, forcing him to stop. Everyone watched in disbelief as Archer vaulted over a pile of concrete rubble and landed below Medea.

"Enough with the heroics, Emiya Shirou," he demanded. Shirou shivered in visible disgust and hatred at the Servant's interference.

"_**You…!"**_

"What are you doing, Archer? Have you allowed Caster to use you as a puppet so that you can save Rin's life?" Artoria asked.

"It's not quite as simple, but that's not entirely wrong either. Now that everyone's drawing lines in the sand, I figured it was time I cast my lot with the team most capable of defeating Berserker."

"So does that mean…" Sakura whimpered and widened her eyes. "You're working with Caster through your own free will?"

"I suppose it would be easiest to interpret my actions as such."

"What about Rin? Aren't you supposed to be her Servant? If she doesn't want to team up with Caster, shouldn't it be your duty to respect that?"

"Unfortunately, I am no longer Rin's Servant."

"What? But… _how_…?"

"I have no obligation to tell you. I'm only here to make sure that you all listen to what Caster has to say."

Medusa got in front of her frightened Master and demanded, "Have you become so desperate that you will gladly hide behind hostages, Caster?"

"I have no interest in you or your Master, Rider," Medea retorted. "My business is with the boy there."

She turned to face the livid Shirou, then continued, "I have to admit, your magic circuits are quite fascinating. The only reason I'm resorting to these crude tactics is because I do not wish to kill someone who possesses such interesting abilities."

He bit his lip, then demanded, "How exactly am I going to be of any use to you?"

"It's simple. You just need to become my puppet. Once you agree to these conditions, I will allow the young lady to live."

Sakura asked, "Are you doing all of this behind your Master's back?"

"That's none of your concern, little lady. My objective is to amass as many unique abilities as possible to strengthen my army. Even if it is imperfect, the boy's magic circuits are indeed unique. Now, I expect a swift answer to my proposal, Master of Saber."

Shirou tensed up, unable to respond as quickly as Medea liked. She murmured, "What's the matter? I thought this would be an easy choice for you to make. Besides, let me remind you that, no matter how strong Saber may be, there is no way to combat against my limitless supply of mana. With all of the denizens of this town supplying me with power, I may as well have several thousand Masters rather than just one."

"You wouldn't-!" Artoria scowled.

"I would. Even if I drain a human entirely of their mana, they will still have their soul. Then think about it; we Servants are soul eaters by nature, aren't we? We steal our Master's life force to sustain ourselves. I have simply extrapolated those numbers to include all of the rabble within this city."

Shirou grunted in frustration. Their odds really were improbable at this point. Medea said to him, "Now that you understand you have no chance of winning, it is time you yielded to me, boy. You and Saber will serve me, and no one else. Got it?"

"…"

"Shirou…" Artoria whispered. Sakura and Medusa stared at him in absolute silence.

"… Quit screwing around, Caster. Release Tohsaka this instant."

The sorceress was clearly starting to lose her patience as she demanded, "Were you not paying attention? You are to surrender to me at once."

"You're the one not listening to _me_! Let Tohsaka go _**NOW!**_"

Medea really was confused at this point. "Are you telling me you have no interest in working with another Master? My understanding is that you partnered with this little girl in order to stop me."

"Yeah, I did. That alliance still stands, you know. You're a complete fool for trying to coerce someone you know fully well is your enemy, much less use Tohsaka as the bargaining chip."

"How unfortunate. I seem to have gotten on your bad side. If you had joined my side, I would have gladly shared the Holy Grail with you."

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Caster. Second Lancer warned us about the true nature of the Grail. Once I listened to her, I made up my mind to destroy it and this nonsensical ritual once and for all. To that end, I promised myself that I would stop people like you."

"That interloper, huh?" Medea wondered. "So her nonsensical homilies struck you to the core. But I already know everything. You bear a terrible hatred toward the Grail. If you truly seek its destruction, it is not out of the justice that the child touts, but rather of a deep-seeded vengeance. After all, you lost everything near and dear to you during the Fourth War."

"…"

"Left all alone in those flames, you would have perished had it not been for Emiya Kiritsugu saving your life. He shaped you as his 'son' so that you would inherit his role for the Fifth War, even going so far as having the concept of 'magic' forced upon you."

"Sen… pai…" Sakura whispered sadly.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Rin was slightly conscious. Although her head felt hazy, she heard every word Medea was saying with total clarity. She kept her eyes closed, but she had trouble fighting back the heavy feeling weighing her chest down.

"I suppose it was an inevitable conclusion that Second Lancer's preaching would have an effect on you, Emiya Shirou," Medea said. "You always regarded the Holy Grail as your most hated enemy. But wouldn't it be better to obtain the Grail as recompense for what happened 10 years ago? With the Grail already in my hands, I would need but a mere thought to grant you your wish. Think about it; you could resurrect all of those people you lost back then. You could wish for your pain to go away. The opportunities are endless. Don't go squandering this chance out of blind hatred."

"You speak nonsense, Caster!" Artoria exclaimed. "The Grail will not appear until only one Servant remains!"

"Not necessarily," Medea replied. "As I have been summoned in the Caster-class designation, I possess knowledge over the Grail's inner workings. As a matter of fact… With my limitless magical power, and your tremendous mana output, I could summon the Grail right here and now!"

Shirou remained quiet. All the while, he couldn't forget what Connla told him before. Her words and Medea's promises contested with each other for dominance in his mind:

"_No matter what wish is made on the Grail, it will be interpreted as one of destruction."_

However, words alone would not convince someone like him. He also had to stand back and judge the speaker's character. Medea's callous attitude disgusted him, that was for certain. At the same time, he couldn't forget that frightened look in Connla's innocent eyes. As she told them of the terrifying visions she experienced, Shirou could tell that her fear was sincere. She was absolutely scared of the Grail, yet she wasn't strong enough to challenge it by herself. He didn't know her full story, but he was sure that she wanted to protect someone from something as devastating as a tainted Holy Grail.

"… Never."

Shirou finally spoke to Medea.

"There's no way in hell I'll go along with something like that," he boldly declared.

She gasped. "Have you gone mad? Don't you understand the position you're in?"

"I won't cooperate with a witch who treats people as mere food and utilizes horrid methods to get what she wants. And also, I wasn't forced to become a Mage. I made the choice myself to follow in my father's footsteps. I might have been lost before, but it was Second Lancer who finally set down the guidepost I needed to pursue the path that is best for myself. Stop wasting everyone's time with your one-sided bantering and release Tohsaka at once."

"Don't be a fool, boy. Caster is not the type to release a hostage just because you play into her hands," Medusa warned.

He ignored her and raised his arm with the Command Spells, then exclaimed, "Take it. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"_Shirou!"_ Artoria screamed in desperation.

"That's enough, Senpai! If you give up Saber, you'll lose the ability to help Sister Caren and Second Lancer with their mission!" Sakura shouted.

"No, I won't! I've found my own strength!" he retorted. "If losing my arm will save Tohsaka's life, then there's nothing for me to think about!"

Medea listened to the conviction in his voice. Then, she laughed. With derisive scorn, she howled in mirth, then exclaimed, "You really are a stupid boy! All of you are irritating me further and further by the second! Hurry up and die already!"

The sorceress swooped in to attack Shirou, but Artoria charged and forced her to fly backwards to avoid a vicious sword swipe. Medea lost her grip on Rin, and the girl was hurled to the ground. Sakura hurried to her sister's side and unraveled the red thread constricting her neck while shouting, "Rin! Please, hang in there, Rin!"

"Ungh… S-Saku… ra…? Why are you…?"

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Medusa had to repel the Dragon Tooth Warriors that Medea mentally commanded to attack the girls. Shirou fell on his knees as he watched Artoria and Medea's duel.

"_Stop, Saber!"_ Shirou screamed. His Command Spell flashed red, and the order was forced onto Artoria. She stopped in mid-swing, her eyes wide with horror. Medea was likewise astonished, yet saw this as her chance to raise Rulebreaker high and stab Artoria's chest with it. A brilliant purple light engulfed the immediate area around both Servants, and strong winds blew about everywhere. Artoria's pained howls resounded through everyone's souls.

"_**HYAAA~AAA~AAA~AAA~AAAHH! AAA~AAA~AAAGH!"**_

"_Saber!"_ Shirou shouted, but then his wrist involuntarily twisted and contracted. Searing pain flared through the nerves in his wrist, and he unleashed an agonizing scream. The Command Spells flashed bright red, then were forcefully transferred from his hand. Medea raised her arm triumphantly. She proudly displayed a new set of Saber's Command Spells on her own hand, signifying that Artoria now belonged to her.

"Hah hah… AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" the sorceress laughed in absolute delight. "Are you amazed!? This is the true power of my Noble Phantasm, Rulebreaker! It nullifies any and all magic cast in this world – the dagger of betrayal and denial!"

Shirou couldn't believe what he was seeing. He no longer had Command Spells. His own stupidity had caused Artoria to fall into Medea's trap.

"Now, Saber, you are the same as me and Archer," Caster said. "Turn against your former Master and serve me with absolute obedience."

"Nnngh…!" the stricken swordswoman gasped. Archer watched her struggle to fight against the sorceress' control, remaining distant and impassive the entire time.

Sakura hugged Rin close to her and uttered, "How can this be? I can understand a Master taking someone else's Servant, but how can one Servant take another Servant like that?"

"It would seem that Hortensia woman's claims about the rules being hogwash are valid," Medusa murmured. "Everyone is stealing Servants left and right, and disobeying laws that should be held sacred. Furthermore, there is no semblance of pride among the contestants anymore. I'd wager that Berserker is the only Servant who has never left his original Master's side at this point."

"That's correct, Rider," Medea said. "With Saber as my familiar, Berserker's destruction is assured. You, who have lost your most important playing piece, should just stand back and watch as I win the Holy Grail War. Oh, but before that… I should get rid of your little alliance's other important players. I would be a fool to not put my newest retainer through a test run while demonstrating my power to fools who do not listen to reason."

She turned to Artoria and demanded, "Saber, you are to strike down Rider's and Archer's Masters at once."

"No way… I'll… never… listen to you…" the knight king yelped helplessly.

"You _will_ obey me. With these Command Spells at my disposal, you cannot defy me in body and soul. Now, heed my command!"

One of the Command Spell's strokes was expended in a red flash, and Artoria's body moved on its own volition. She had become a prisoner of her own flesh and blood. All she could do was watch as she wielded her sword and rushed straight for Sakura and Rin with no remorse or hesitation in her movements.

Steel crunched through flesh. Large spurts of blood gushed out from a huge wound. However, it wasn't either of the female Masters that had been struck down. Against everyone's expectations, Shirou leapt in her path and let his shoulder be stabbed clean through. Red fluid dripped off of the invisible sword for a moment. Then she extracted the blade out of his skin and left him to collapse onto his side.

"Idiot! Why did you do that!?" Rin howled and hurried to his side along with Sakura. Medusa got in front of the three teenagers to protect them from whatever attack Artoria would attempt next.

While all of this was going on, Archer remained standing far behind Medea. He folded his arms and asked, "What's wrong, Caster? Aren't you going to have Saber finish all of them off at once?"

"No need to be so hasty, Archer," the sorceress assured. "It takes time to break in a disobedient pet. It's a shame that I have to waste the boy's life like this, but any form of interference must be dealt with swiftly."

She was about to use another Command Spell on Artoria, but then the unthinkable happened. Artoria possessed enough willpower to bite her lower lip as she resisted Medea's control. For those brief, precious few moments, she had to do what she could to protect her friends.

"… Run away…" she whispered in a low voice. Then in a desperate cry, she shrieked, _"RUN AWAY, SHIROU!"_

She unleashed a powerful beam of light and gusting winds not at Shirou, but rather at the Bounded Field. This blew a hole wide open in the distorted space. Medusa realized what Artoria was trying to accomplish and snatched Sakura under her arm, then leapt straight for the rift that would lead them back to reality. Rin had regained enough strength to haul Shirou onto her shoulder, and they stumbled away from the battlefield.

"Unbelievable!" Medea gasped. "Saber's magic resistance is effective even against the Command Spell's binding!? Gh, I've had enough of this farce! I won't let a single one of you escape!"

She flew high into the air and projected her magic circles to deploy her destructive lasers. However, Medusa had not abandoned Rin and Shirou. Without needing to be told by Sakura, she hurried back inside the Bounded Field and flung her chains about to deflect the magic bursts. This provided enough cover for the two teens to reunite with Sakura outside. Once she made sure they were safe, Medusa followed suit. Shirou looked back through the cracked fabric in reality, and his pained eyes met Artoria's empty gaze.

"Saber…" he moaned.

The three teens and the Servant officially retreated from the fight. Medea landed back on the pavement and stared at them. Although disappointed over not being able to kill all of them, she nevertheless smiled. Archer and Saber were her minions now. She felt this was the best outcome she could ask for, so opted not to continue the battle. The three Servants glowed purple, then vanished in a flurry of magical butterflies.


	13. Resurgence of the Legendary Duel

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 13: Resurgence of the Legendary Duel**

While Shirou's group were busy fighting Medea, Caren quietly headed for Mt. Enzou and searched around the base of the mountain. Now that there weren't any Servants around to interrupt her, she could take her time and examine what was happening with the mana-infested foliage. Aside from interrogating the local monks, she also wanted to bring back photographic evidence of the damage that the Holy Grail War was causing Fuyuki. Her intention was to convince her superiors to speak with the Mages' Association about putting a permanent end to the Wars… so long as this one ended without causing some kind of world-ending catastrophe.

All the while, Caren couldn't stop thinking about what Connla said about the Holy Grail being tainted with evil. She wished she knew what the cause of it was, but she was certain that the Lancer would have no idea. Whatever forces that had summoned her only wanted to show her what would happen if things spiraled out of control, and that she was called upon to prevent such a calamity. Worrying about why the Grail was corrupted was obviously not part of her duties. Caren sighed to herself.

_Honestly… If things really were this bad, couldn't a stronger Servant have been summoned? What is the point of summoning the nearly-forgotten Child of Cuchulainn if she doesn't possess the strength that most Servants do?_

This wasn't borne out of disgust for Connla's weakness, but rather respect for it. Caren understood that Connla was not capable of putting a stop to such a cataclysm by herself. Maybe she had been called upon to rally the other Servants, but that didn't explain the actual purpose of summoning Connla rather than someone else. Was it merely because Bazett wanted a Servant who was close in skill to Cuchulainn? Was Scathach not available, and so Connla was chosen instead? Or was there really a unique purpose that only Connla could fulfill?

Caren snapped some photographs of leaves that were stained red, along with dirt that visibly permeated a deep purple haze. She wasn't really concentrating on her work though, so some shots came out poorly. She was simply too preoccupied with all of these thoughts swirling in her head to focus on her job as an investigator.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking so much about Lancer?_

Maybe she was disappointed with the caliber of Servant that Bazett had summoned, but Caren certainly didn't hate Connla for it. In fact, she was probably one of the few people that someone as anti-social as Caren had come to enjoy having around for company. The priestess had never experienced such feelings of concern for anyone other than herself before, so she was rather confused about how to deal with these rampant thoughts.

She decided to put the camera away for now and distract herself by speaking with the monks. Since Ryuudou Temple had been demolished from the previous fight, the residing trainees had to relocate to a sanctuary situated elsewhere in the outskirts of Fuyuki. Caren knew where it was, so she headed into the forest. It would take about an hour of walking before she reached the sanctum, but she wouldn't even make it to the halfway point.

She suddenly stopped. A disturbing breeze ruffled the dead leaves hanging above her. The cold air turned even more frigid. It wasn't from a drop in temperature however.

There, blocking her path, was an expressionless man in a priest's stole. He simply stood there and stared at her with that dead look in his eyes, keeping his arms behind his back. Neither of them moved from their spots. The intense stare-down continued for a good minute.

"… It's been a long time, Caren Hortensia," Kotomine Kirei finally announced.

"Yes. Though, to be honest with you, I wish it had been longer," Caren retorted.

"You've certainly grown up into a fine young woman. You're almost a spitting image of your mother."

"Of course. I couldn't have possibly inherited any sort of beauty from you. You are pure ugliness, through and through."

"Is that your own opinion, or the Church's decree?"

"Who can say? All I embody is the will of the Heavenly Father, and He has commanded me to silence the evils that stir within Fuyuki. It goes without saying that you are one of them."

"You are wrong. God does not punish. He only forgives."

"That's the excuse which cult leaders, Satanists, and commonplace zealots hide behind. Doing whatever one wants with the pretext that they will forgiven in the end is naught more than heresy. It is people like you who sully the Holy Father's good name and stain the Church's reputation. With the power vested within me, I have come to end your life, Kotomine Kirei."

"Is that so?" he responded with no inflection. "I suppose getting to the point is preferable to engaging in needless conversation. Then I will make a proposition of my own."

"Proposition?" Caren wondered. "What could someone like you possibly offer to me other than verbal bile?"

"… Kuzuki Soichirou."

"Hm?"

Kirei's lips curled into a hollow smile. "That is the identity of Caster's Master."

The nun's eye twitched in annoyance. "Am I supposed to take you at your word or something? What proof do you have that that man is a Master?"

"You never saw his Command Spell when you met him before, didn't you?"

"I never thought to look."

"Then that is all the evidence you need. I have confirmed that Kuzuki Soichirou is the Master your faction should assassinate in order to be rid of Caster."

"In exchange for what? Surely you're not just telling me this out of the goodness of your heart. I saw the state that the church has been left in. Caster must have ambushed you for whatever reason, and so you fled for your life. Now you expect me to do the dirty work for you while you kick back and wait for everyone to kill each other."

"If you understand that much, then this makes matters easier for me," Kirei said plainly, making no notion to refute Caren's statement. "You and your Servant will hunt down Kuzuki and Caster, regardless if it is at my insistence or not. If you are to ignore me, you will also be ignoring all of the denizens of Fuyuki and allowing them to be eaten by that witch."

"I don't like repeating myself, but you seem to be enjoying the sound of your own voice so much that we're almost straying off-topic. I'll say this only one more time; in exchange for what?" Caren urged.

"Let's see… How about for your own life? If you and your Servant can survive against me and my Servant, then your odds of victory will improve. Lose, however, and I'll have no choice but to rely on the Einzberns. Berserker will kill Caster and her faction with little effort."

"A game of survival, huh?" the nun murmured. Then her smile became as mischievous as his. "This sounds like fun."

As if responding to her taunt, a third figure rushed along the treetops until he was directly above her and pointed his spear at the top of her cranium. She didn't even look up at the intruder, confident that he would not hit his mark. Her confidence was certainly well-founded, because a fourth person instantly rocketed at the attacker and deflected his weapon away from her with a mighty clash of steel.

Cuchulainn tumbled backwards in mid-air before landing a few feet away from Kirei. Connla, fully hidden in her Identity Concealment spell, likewise took her stance near Caren. She didn't remain there for long, as she rushed at Cuchulainn in an imperceptible flurry of winds. He clenched his fanged teeth, and his skin creased with fury as he desperately deflected his invisible opponent's spear strikes. Although he couldn't see Connla, the potent breezes her weapon caused with each thrust served to betray her position each time, allowing him to fend her off rather easily.

Cuchulainn delivered a mighty swing that Connla had to use all of her strength to block, and the momentum tossed her several yards away. He snarled in consternation, "One Servant concealing their weapon is dishonorable enough, but one who hides their entire form is pathetic as they come! Show me your face so that I can remember who I've slain!"

Connla ignored his taunting and rushed to meet him in battle once again. She surrounded herself in gusting winds and became a human missile that hacked, slashed and stabbed at him numerous times. Fending off a humanoid bullet who was also invisible proved to be quite the challenge for Cuchulainn, and one of Connla's blows wound up causing him to twirl on his heel clumsily. She landed squarely behind him and stabbed at his back, but he whipped around in time and brought Gae Bolg down upon her spear, forcing the blade deep into the dirt. She was forced to let go of it to avoid being slashed apart, and the Identity Concealment surrounding it wore off once her hands disengaged from her weapon.

"A spear?" Cuchulainn muttered. "Looks like Archer was right. You really are a Lancer."

She remained silent, but a sharp sensation of dread threatened to explode within her as she thought, _This is bad! Is he going to recognize me from my spear alone!?_

To her immense relief, he disregarded it and scoffed, "Well now that you're disarmed, you're not going to escape from me! _**HAH!**_"

He ran straight for her and swiped Gae Bolg multiple times at her. She effortlessly dodged and rolled about, all while calmly pondering, _Good. It seems my weapon is much too plain for him to distinguish as mine._

She got behind him and planted her hand on his shoulder, then conjured a Ken Rune that detonated as a powerful burst of wind, sending him flying in a twister motion several hundred meters away. Although shocked, he managed to regain his bearings and skidded backwards on his feet in a hunched position. Connla took this chance to retrieve her weapon, causing it to disappear from his view once more, then she ran in to challenge him again.

"Interesting," Cuchulainn licked his lips. "So you're good with both weapons and magic. My teacher would have loved to break in someone as cocky as you."

Connla disregarded the irony in his statement and went on the offensive with several spear stabs to his upper body. He smirked while dodging each thrust, then whipped his body around to deliver a roundhouse kick to her side. She skidded back on her toes, then leapt upside-down over him as he stabbed the ground where she had been. She landed on his shoulders, then hopped off him to cause his face to smack against the pavement.

"Cheeky bastard!" he roared, stumbling back to his feet as Connla landed nearby. The dust her feet kicked up clued him in to where she was, and he let out a fierce battle cry while running at her. Connla lightly grunted, rushing just millimeters beneath the piercing spear while swiping her blade against his unguarded belly. The searing pain shocked Cuchulainn, and he glanced down at his eviscerated abdomen. Copious amounts of blood seeped out and stained his ultramarine bodysuit. He pressed his hand against the wound and immediately used healing Runecraft to at least stop the bleeding, although it did nothing to help ease the crippling agony of his bowels threatening to ooze out.

"Damn it…" he snarled while glaring at his invisible opponent. He had expected his stabbing attack to gouge through an adult-sized body. The fact that it completely missed during his foe's uninterrupted charge _and_ they were able to get in a hit against one of his unguarded vitals meant that, at the very least, he was dealing with someone who was very short in stature.

While Cuchulainn was preoccupied with treating himself, that was when he heard Caren chant, _"Noli Me Tangere…"_

A familiar strip of red cloth coiled around Cuchulainn's torso and upper legs, completely immobilizing him. Caren had used this opportunity to ensnare the Celtic hero with the Shroud of Magdalene, and she held it firmly in place as he struggled to break free. Ironically, the cloth actually served as a makeshift surgical dressing that prevented his stomach wound from bleeding out.

Caren and Cuchulainn glared at each other, fighting to overcome the other in this deadly stalemate. That was when Kirei rushed in at her from the side, brandishing his Black Keys between his fingers as he sought to cleave her into shreds. She clenched her teeth, unsure of whether to remain rooted to the spot to restrain Cuchulainn and give Connla the chance to defeat him, or to get out of the way to save her own life.

In an instant, the decision had been made for her.

Kirei stopped in mid-thrust. His typically cold, deadpan eyes suddenly widened with shock, and he bared his teeth not in anger, but in agony. Splatters of blood hit the pavement next to him, and both Cuchulainn and Caren looked over to see what had happened.

Before Kirei knew it, Connla had rushed in to attack _him_ rather than go for Cuchulainn. With one clean swipe of her spear, she had cut off Kirei's left arm. The severed limb plopped to the ground on top of the gross amount of blood spewing from his wound. It slid out of the torn sleeve, revealing a multitude of Command Spells etched on the flesh.

He hadn't seen her coming since she was still invisible to everyone else present, plus he was more preoccupied with ending Caren's life than defending himself against a Servant. He realized how much his hubris cost him – that particular arm happened to possess the surplus Command Spells he inherited from his father Risei, including the ones he pilfered from Bazett. If someone else stole the arm away from him, he would lose his ability to act as a Master.

Kirei wasn't sure if he was looking Connla in the eye, so he assumed he was and glared ferociously. She returned his malicious expression with a completely calm stare not unlike that of a professional assassin's gaze. He wasn't sure if cutting off his arm was Second Lancer's true intention or what. Did she have prior knowledge that his left arm was the one bearing the Command Spells? How could she come across this information in the first place? Why was she going after him with such fervor? But perhaps the most important question echoed foremost in his mind:

_Who are you?_

Kirei had no choice but to sheathe the swords in his right hand and stumble back to retrieve his severed arm. No matter the cost, he would not allow these precious Command Spells to be claimed by someone else, not even Caren. He still had a goal to reach. He refused to die until he found the entertainment he so desperately sought to sate his sinister desires. He didn't know who Second Lancer was, but Kirei began to bear a terrible grudge against her for interfering with his carefully-constructed plans.

Connla landed near him and crouched into position, intent on slaying the priest. That was when Cuchulainn managed to raise Gae Bolg high enough to cut through the Shroud of Magdalene, rendering the cloth surrounding him useless and allowing him to break free. Caren lost her balance and tripped back, fearing he was going to attack her. Instead, Cuchulainn snatched Kirei under his arm and leapt high above the duo. He landed upon the top of a branch and hopped further away, sparing not even a glance at his opponents. He figured that retreat was the best option since his stomach had been sliced open and Kirei had lost a limb, both of which had been caused by the same Servant.

Caren and Connla watched them leave in tense silence. Once they were sure that their enemies were truly gone, Connla exhaled a sigh of relief and muttered in her distorted voice, "It'S oVeR…"

"That was much too close for comfort," Caren frowned hard, feeling a bit shaken from experiencing her first real battle.

"ArE yOu UNhaRmeD?" Connla asked

"I am fine. I just never anticipated that Kirei would move against us so soon. We should reconvene with the others and tell them what has transpired."

"UnDeRstOOd."

Connla enveloped Caren in a vacuum of winds that floated her off the ground, then jumped in the opposite direction while making the blustery orb follow her. She refused to lower the Identity Concealment until they were certain that at least Cuchulainn wouldn't follow them. Twenty minutes later, they reached a safe location between the mountain and Edelfelt Manor, and Connla set Caren down.

"I tHinK wE aRe iN tHe cLEaR," Connla said.

"Goodness. What a night this is turning into," Caren brushed some dirt off of her shirt. "Emiya and the others are dealing with Caster, and we were ambushed by Kirei and Cuchulainn."

"I wOnDeR hoW KiReI knEw tO lOoK fOr yOu tHeRE."

"He must have realized that we've been running around like headless chickens looking for any information about Caster, so he figured that at least someone would go speak with Ryuudou's monks. Since he knows who Caster's Master is, he could dangle that info in front of us like a carrot in order to get us to do what he wants."

"I sEe."

"Well, thanks to you, his sordid plans didn't work out as well as he would have liked. In fact, I would have been quite disappointed if we had wound up killing them right here and now. I want to savor the experience of making that man squirm beneath my heel."

"At LEasT thEy haVE BeEn seVeRelY wEAkeNeD. ThIS shOuLD bUy uS tHe tIMe wE nEEd tO coNTaCt CaStEr, BeRsERkeR aNd thEIr MaStErS."

"Indeed. Kirei will have to go back into hiding to recuperate, and he'll need Lancer to protect him. Kirei is fully aware that I am someone who wouldn't hesitate to reveal his part in the war."

"i'M sURe tHeY wiLL lIe loW AnD wAiT foR uS tO eXpoSe soME kInD oF weAkNesS bEfoRe emErgInG aGaIN. oR iT's poSSibLe thAT KiReI hAs sOmE kiNd oF seCrEt aCe uP hIs SLeeVe."

"I bet he would. We need to hurry."

As they returned to Edelfelt Manor, Connla dispelled her Identity Concealment and asked Caren, "By the way, I couldn't help but notice that you were speaking in a rather familiar tone with Kirei. Do you two know each other or something?"

"Oh dear. What a wild imagination you have," the nun scoffed. "Though I suppose that's to be expected with a child such as yourself."

"Don't play dumb, Ms. Hortensia. I heard you say it to him – that you couldn't 'inherit' any sort of beauty from him. He also said that you look like your mother. Does this mean that Kirei is…?"

Caren shrugged. "I suppose there's no hiding it from you. As you suspect, I am the daughter of Kotomine Kirei and Claudia Hortensia."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Connla stammered and blinked in bewilderment. "That's the first time I'm hearing this."

"That's not exactly something I'm proud of, so I try not to boast about it too much. Besides, I have no lingering attachment with Kirei anymore. After my mother committed suicide 10 years ago, he left me in the care of my mother's relatives in Italy, and essentially abandoned me. As a result, I have also turned my back to him. My relation with that man has no bearing on the job the Church has given me."

"I would have never known…"

"Don't worry about it. Those are just concrete facts, and nothing more. Or are you going to tell me that trying to kill my father is the wrong thing to do?"

Connla shook her head and said, "No, not at all. I have to fight my father as well."

"Of course. You're only just recognizing that we've always been in the same boat then."

"Mm. Having to fight Cuchulainn doesn't change my primary objective."

"Then there is nothing further to discuss. Let's wait inside for Shirou and the others to come back. Hopefully with good news."

Connla entered the mansion first, and Caren followed behind while staring at the little girl's back. That was when she realized that her earlier worries had fully dissipated, and she was no longer hesitant about entrusting everything to the child Lancer.

_Maybe it's because I finally got to see how she fights against the man who killed her in life. Now that she's survived against virtually half of the war's Servants by now, I should re-evaluate her strength as a Servant… and perhaps not worry about her safety as much._

* * *

Way in the opposite direction of Mt. Enzou, Cuchulainn continued carrying the unconscious Kirei under his arm. All the while, he couldn't stop thinking about the battle he just fought. No matter how much he tried to justify his failure with himself, the fact remained that he had screwed up once again. The first time was when he revealed his Noble Phantasm to Artoria. Now the other Lancer had humiliated him with a crippling injury, all while shielding their identity from him.

Cuchulainn now understood that this 'Second Lancer' would be the most problematic Heroic Spirit for him to deal with in the coming days. Even after fighting her, he still couldn't pinpoint her exact identity, and that greatly agitated him. He could only make feeble guesses, and there was no way in hell he would rely on half-baked assumptions when she had handed him a defeat so soundly in this fight. Regardless if Kirei had been holding him back, Cuchulainn still fought with everything he had, and it still hadn't been enough.

His very soul trembled. He was a hero who had never lost in his lifetime. Sure, it wasn't a guarantee that he would be as unrivaled in his life as a Servant, but he was confident in his abilities as one of the world's most recognized spearmen. If Second Lancer really wasn't Scathach using some kind of strange disguise, then who was capable of matching him?

As he fled the scene with the nearly blacked-out Kirei in tow, Cuchulainn continuously brainstormed the possibilities. Several names came to mind, such as his 'brother' and best friend Ferdiad, who likewise trained with Cuchulainn in the Land of Shadows. But he remembered Ferdiad as a frank and honest man who wouldn't resort to tricks like rendering himself invisible or attacking his Master. That aside, Ferdiad was also known for possessing tough skin that no weapon could pierce, which had forced Cuchulainn to use Gae Bolg on him in their destined battle. Second Lancer had bled out easily when Gae Bolg grazed her skin several times before, which wouldn't have happened if she had been Ferdiad.

Fergus was another likelihood since he was one of the few heroes who could actually defeat Cuchulainn – in fact, it was virtually ingrained in his destiny to lose to Fergus should they ever fight. The problem was that Fergus was better known as a Saber wielding the legendary Rainbow Sword Caladbolg, and the invisible Servant was most definitely a Lancer. Cuchulainn even got to see Second Lancer's weapon for himself, and it was not Caladbolg whatsoever.

The plainness of that spear also bothered him. if she really had been Scathach, she would have used her own copy of Gae Bolg to counter his rather than be foolish enough to rely on an ordinary lance. He recognized the design as a boar spear, crafted for the purpose of killing the demonic boars that roamed his homeland. No, Scathach wouldn't be stupid enough to fight like a common soldier when she had all the tools and resources needed to fell him in one swoop.

… Or was this some kind of reverse psychology she was playing on him? Cuchulainn had to remember how cunning Scathach was. Maybe she really _was_ capable of altering her physical form, and maybe she _did_ use an ordinary spear precisely to confuse him. But then, what was the point of such tomfoolery? Scathach had nothing to fear from revealing herself to him. She could take on her pupil face-to-face with no trouble at all. Resorting to such tricks just seemed out of character for her, at least from his perspective.

There was one more person Cuchulainn thought of, but he readily dismissed it as folly.

_Connla…_

He knew that his 'son', though valiant and strong in her own right, had not accomplished anything worthwhile to be recorded in the Throne of Heroes. If someone didn't exist in the Throne, that meant they could never be summoned as a Servant. It was for that simple reason that Cuchulainn couldn't believe that his own offspring had been summoned in this war. Besides, she was much too innocent to partake in such a bloody battle royale. If she really was summoned as a Servant in some crazed alternate reality, he felt she was better suited to dealing with worldly threats rather than fighting against fellow Servants in some demented contest.

Cuchulainn shook his head and tried to stop thinking about Connla. The immense grief and self-loathing he felt from killing her was still palpable, so he wanted to block that memory from his mind however he could. As he continued retreating to a safe location with Kirei, he continued to think of any other heroes that fit the criteria as Second Lancer.

* * *

Caren and Connla waited about two hours for the others to return. When they did, they were met with a most dismal sight. Sakura and Rin were carrying the slumped Shirou over their shoulders, while Medusa remained on guard behind them. All of them had forlorn looks on their faces. Coupled with Shirou's grotesque shoulder injury, Caren and Connla could tell that things had not ended well for them. They opted to hold off on the questions for now until they took care of Shirou first.

The girls rested him on the couch and bandaged his wounds. While they were working, Caren muttered, "Does Emiya have a thing for getting himself nearly killed all the time?"

Rin grimaced, "Something's seriously screwed up with him."

"It must be because he's a survivor of the New Fuyuki Fire," Sakura murmured sadly. "Caster gloated all about it in an attempt to get him on her side."

"How tasteless… But not as stupid as Emiya willing to give up his arm to save me."

"Does this mean you were awake during that conversation?"

"Yeah. I heard every word of it. I didn't want to alert Caster though, so I pretended to be asleep."

Caren demanded gruffly, "Could you save that kind of talk until you get Lancer and I up to speed? I honestly have no idea what you are going on about. And where in the world is Saber?"

Rin sighed, then showed her both Shirou's and her own hands. "I know this will be hard to believe, but Caster took Saber and Archer away from us. We no longer have their Command Spells."

The nun's dismay could not be described in words. Connla likewise paled in fright. That was when Medusa interjected, "Caster's True Name is the Traitorous Witch of Colchis, Medea. Her Noble Phantasm is a dagger that can nullify magic, and that is exactly what she used to filch Saber and Archer's Command Spells."

"This is bad…" Caren whispered. "Though we know where Caster is hiding and who her Master is, it won't do us much good if her numbers have been bolstered so suddenly."

"You mean you found out who her Master is?"

"Yeah. Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, I need to ask you two something."

The girls faced Caren, and she asked with a stern expression, "Do either of you two know Kuzuki Soichirou?"

* * *

_**Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

There it was. Shirou was experiencing the same nightmare. Once again, he had become a sword that was being tempered by an unknown man. This time though, the pain wasn't as intense as it had been the first few times he had this dream. He must have grown adjusted to the feel of the hammer's strikes and the searing heat of the furnace.

Not only that, he was starting to see the man's face a little more clearly now. His vision wasn't perfect, but he could see aged creases on his elderly face, and his eyes were weary with fatigue. Sweat rolled off his emaciated chest – he must have been so focused on repairing Shirou that he had not eaten in days. In fact, an untouched bowl of cold rice was on a nearby work table. The workshop appeared to be as dull as the old man's countenance, being nothing more than a solid stone room with a single small window to let in enough sunlight.

Then, Shirou thought he heard the man speak. The words were jumbled and disjointed, but he could make out the stranger's cantankerous attitude quite clearly.

"… _stupid… care of… self… cannot… fight as… help… cer…"_

Shirou had no idea what the man was trying to tell him. He didn't have the strength to ask him to speak up. All he could do was listen carefully between each metallic pound of the steel hammer. After a short while of this, the sound seemed to lull him into a state of relaxed slumber.

_**Clang! Clang! Clang… Clang… Cl…**_


	14. A Desperate Measure

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 14: A Desperate Measure**

_Chaldea_

Ritsuka, Mash, Cuchulainn Lancer and Cuchulainn Caster returned from their flower gathering expedition and headed for the medical ward. Lancer had already bundled their selection of flowers into a grand bouquet in a vase, which he took great measures to ensure it came out as lovely as possible for his daughter. As the group reached the entrance, they found Mordred peeking into the room with a nervous expression written all over her face.

"What are you doing, Sir Mordred?" Mash asked aloud.

The knight jolted and immediately rushed up to her, covering her mouth and hissing, "Shhh!"

"Hmgh?"

"Alter's fast asleep in there. I wanted to see Connla, but I don't wanna piss him off either…"

Everyone glanced inside, and they discovered that Cuchulainn Alter had indeed passed out while continuing his vigilant watch over Connla. He nestled his head next to hers while remaining seated in his chair, and both of them snored lightly almost in tandem. He held her right hand at all times though, and the others noticed that a faint red glow surrounded both hands.

"She's still asleep?" Ritsuka whispered.

"This is worse than last time," Caster said, then quietly proceeded toward the bed. He narrowed his eyes when he inspected the red glow, then murmured, "I wonder what Alter is doing…"

"Looks like some kind of Runecraft linking his Spirit Origin with hers," Lancer said as he set the vase down on a nearby table and likewise took a closer look.

Mordred faced Ritsuka and Mash, then muttered, "It's been almost three weeks now. You sure Connla being in a coma like this is normal?"

"It only happened once before, but it occurs whenever she suffers traumatic injuries," Mash explained. "Lord El-Melloi is looking into finding a cure for this, but he has a feeling it will be extremely difficult, if not outright impossible."

"Shit… If I had known, I would have done a better job of protecting her."

"She probably didn't want to make you worry about her so much. She tries to do what she can to avoid dumping her problems onto other people."

"Tch. Those kind of people piss me off."

As everyone was chatting in hushed voices amongst themselves, that was when Cuchulainn Alter stirred awake and groaned, "Grrgh… The hell is going on here?"

"Whoops," Lancer cringed. "Looks like we woke the beast up."

The Berserker glared at them with an even grouchier gaze than usual. He snarled a little and asked his counterpart, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Relax, man. We just wanted to see the kid."

"… Hmph."

"So what's the deal with you linking your Spirit Origin with hers? Is there something else wrong with her?" Caster wondered.

Alter shifted his eyes toward the third Cuchulainn. Although Caster possessed some of the original Cuchulainn's mannerisms that grated Alter's nerves, he found it easier to converse with the mild-mannered druid compared to the outspoken Lancer. Alter exhaled a deep sigh, then muttered, "I'm too tired to explain that shit right now. Let's just say it's necessary if we want the kid to ever wake up again."

"Have you been doing this the entire time?"

"Pretty much."

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you let one of us take over?"

"You sure? You two seem more interested in gallivanting with Master's personal harem to give a rat's ass about the kid."

Lancer sternly put his hands on his hips and growled, "What, you think we're worthless deadbeats or something? Give us a break. I don't want Connla to be in this state either, but I also have my job to do."

"Don't give me that. I've seen both of you passing by with some of the female Servants before. If your 'job' involves chasing tail, then you're doing stellar work."

"Come on, man…"

Ritsuka stepped forward and declared, "That's enough. I'll let Lancer and Caster take care of Connla for now. Alter, you should get some rest."

Alter turned his eyes toward her and bore a dispassionate expression. He then snatched the Mini-Cu doll from beneath Connla's arm and muttered, "Fine. I'm just gonna go back into this thing for a while. If there's an emergency, wake me up."

His entire body shone red, then he disappeared in a crimson haze that traveled into the Bloodstone stuffed inside the doll. Mordred put her hands behind her back and scratched one leg with the other while muttering, "Scary…"

Caster shrugged, then sat down next to Connla's bed and held her hand. Unlike with Alter, the aura that glowed on their hands was a light aqua hue. "He's just sleep deprived. For all of the enjoyment he gets out of killing, he's also the laziest one among us Cuchulainns."

"So you'll take care of the link for now?" Lancer wondered.

"Yeah. I don't know what the deal is, but if Alter says it's important, then I'm not gonna question him."

"Fine. I'll stop by later so we can rotate."

Ritsuka, Mash and Mordred gave quick regards to Connla, then they and Lancer left so that Caster could concentrate.

* * *

_Edelfelt Manor_

As everyone sat around the lounge, Shirou groaned. He shuffled on the sofa and wearily opened his eyes before looking around. Immediately, he noticed the gloomy looks on the others' faces.

"Are you up, Senpai?" Sakura asked, leaning in and pressing her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah… Ngk!" he cringed as he tried to move his hand. An incredibly painful numbness reverberated through the wrist that formerly had Saber's Command Spells. The muscles tightened up against his volition, and he needed a moment to regain control.

"Don't force yourself," Rin murmured. "So long as you don't use that hand for a few days, you should be fine."

"Gah… T-Tohsaka… Are you okay? Did Caster do anything to hurt you?"

"I'm unharmed, though I am in the same situation as you concerning Archer."

"Argh," Shirou growled irritably as he thought about the red-garbed bowman. "That guy betrayed you. I could see it in his eyes – he was cooperating with Caster freely. It wasn't the same as with Saber…"

"I know. That's something we'll have to save for later. Right now, we need to pool all of the information we have and figure out how to fight against Caster."

Shirou laid his head back on the pillow, then asked Caren, "How did you and Lancer fare with your search?"

The nun murmured, "Certainly better than you. For starters, we ran into Kotomine Kirei and his Lancer."

"What!?"

"Quite the shocker, isn't it? But don't worry. Our Lancer managed to gravely wound the other one, and chopped off Kirei's arm as recompense for him betraying Bazett. If there's one silver lining in all of this, we won't have to worry about them prowling around for a while."

"Is that so?" he murmured as he glanced at Connla. She just sat in her chair with a dispirited and distant expression. He then wondered, "Wait, Tohsaka doesn't know about Kirei, does she…?"

Rin replied, "Caren and Sakura told me everything about that fake priest's deception. They even introduced me to Bazett and explained about Second Lancer being her Servant. To be honest, I'm not surprised with Kirei's behavior in the least bit. The rules have been bent so out of shape that we can no longer rely on them to keep order among us participants."

"Does this mean you're on board with Caren and Lancer putting a stop to the Holy Grail Wars?"

"Well, I was just in to win. It's not like I have any particular desire to make a wish on the Holy Grail. But if Lancer's claims about the Grail being tainted are true, then this is a matter that requires the Mage Association's and the Church's full attention. If nothing is done, there will be far too many casualties for me to fathom."

"Good," Shirou lightly smiled. "I'm glad you understand, Tohsaka."

"Uh…" Rin's cheeks flushed red, then she folded her arms and glared away. "T-This is just to maintain my family's reputation as prominent and respected Mages. If my ancestor was responsible for starting this whole thing, then it's my duty to end it."

Caren crossed her legs and declared, "In any case, there is something important that Kirei told me before the battle. He claimed that Kuzuki Soichirou is Caster's Master. I asked Rin and Sakura if they knew him, and their answers were rather informative. Now I want to know your take on this, Emiya."

Shirou's eyes nearly boggled out of their sockets. "Mr. Kuzuki!? Y-You can't be serious! He's one of the teachers at school!"

"I already know that. Since you're friends with Ryuudou Issei, I want to see if you might have heard of any connection between Kuzuki and Ryuudou Temple. There's no way Caster would have been able to use it as her territory otherwise."

"Well… I think Issei said that Mr. Kuzuki was residing there after he moved to Fuyuki two years ago."

"I see. I'm getting a better grasp of things now," the priestess nodded as she took some papers from a table next to her. "Once Kirei mentioned that man's name, I called in to some of my Church associates for several favors. One of them looked into Kuzuki's background, and their findings were most disturbing."

"Disturbing…?" Sakura wondered worriedly.

"Yes. I've been saving this information for when Emiya woke up, so this is the first time any of you will hear this. According to my associate, Kuzuki was raised by an organization that the Church has been hunting down for many years. This nameless collective takes orphaned children and breeds them into professional assassins, keeping them in isolated areas like forests and mountains to minimize any influence from modern society. Once they were ready, they would be integrated into society and ordered into 'standby' until they received a mission."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Rin bitterly snapped.

"I don't believe this," Shirou scowled. "What kind of organization would do that?"

"I'm more worried about why Kuzuki would be sent to Fuyuki. Is there someone he's staking out? Was there a connection between him and the Holy Grail War before even Caster came around?"

Caren shook her head. "There's no way to know. This group is so elusive that finding any information about them is akin to a miracle."

As Connla listened, she wrung her fingers together anxiously. She couldn't forget that piercing gaze in Soichirou's deadpan eyes as he inspected her. Even when she was in her Constance Hortensia disguise, she had a feeling that her masquerade meant nothing to him. Both of them had stared at each other intently, not as regular people, but as seasoned warriors. She couldn't understand how Soichirou came to possess such keen insight, but Caren's explanation finally cleared things up for her. If Connla had indeed made contact with a professional assassin, then her earlier feelings of uncertainty made perfect sense.

"So," Medusa murmured. She had been sitting next to Sakura listening the entire time, but now she wanted to address the main issue at hand. "Now that we have all the information we need about Caster, how are we going to make our move against them? As it stands, Lancer and I might not be enough to combat their forces."

"Saber was quite resistant to Caster's control though," Shirou said, thinking of the despairing look in Artoria's eyes while he was forced to abandon her. Leaving her behind was just as painful for him as when he had to ignore the dying people around him during the fire 10 years ago. His own cowardice disgusted him, but he had to keep those feelings in check and focus on rescuing her rather than beating himself up.

"True. It was only because of Saber that we were able to escape," the long-haired Rider agreed. "But that resilience won't last long. Given enough time, Caster _will_ break through her magic resistance and gain full control of her. Then we really will have no hope of overpowering them."

"Then we have to make our move while Saber is still herself."

"So it would seem," Caren muttered. "If we put it in that perspective, our odds might be better than we think. To improve our chances though, we'll need all hands on deck for this mission. With Archer on Caster's side, one Servant will have to keep him preoccupied, at the very least. The other Servant plus us Masters will go and deal with Kuzuki and Caster directly."

"But that leaves Ms. McRemitz completely unguarded…" Connla moaned worriedly.

"We don't have a choice. You and Rider will have to decide who is going to fight Archer."

The two Servants glanced at each other uneasily. Rin likewise became pensive as she thought about her former Servant. Connla noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound extremely selfish of me at a time like this, but… Is there any way that either of you two could just beat Archer into submission without killing him?"

The young Lancer sat back, clearly appearing uncomfortable. Shirou grit his teeth and turned his eyes away from her despondent expression. Connla murmured, "Why would you want to do that, Ms. Tohsaka?"

"Archer sacrificed himself to save me. He must be suffering so much, having to heed that witch's command without being able to resist her."

Connla exhaled a deep huff and muttered, "You can't be serious. I've seen what Archer is like. I sincerely doubt he is going through any labors over serving Caster. In fact, I think he must be relieved to be working with someone who shares the same ideology as he does. If you asked me, it would be better if he was killed."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shot to her feet and cried out, "Don't be absurd! You're trying to rally all of the other Servants, aren't you!? Why are you making an exception with Archer!? Sure, maybe he doesn't have the best personality around, but I can guarantee his strength!"

Connla turned her eyes toward the frantic teenager. "Then it would seem… that you don't know."

Rin immediately stopped yelling and snarled, "Don't know about what?"

"Archer's true nature. Of course, he probably would have lied to you concerning the events of the Ryuudou battle."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"I've been told that you're a Mage who will do anything it takes to win, yet you actually lack the conviction needed to hurt others. Meanwhile, Archer extols himself as a pacifist who tries to keep the number of casualties to a minimum, but that couldn't be further from the truth. That man is as much of a monster as Caster is."

"How could you say that…?"

Connla grimly replied, "Archer declared that he would rather have all of the townsfolk die in exchange for saving the rest of the world from Caster."

"_What!?"_

"If you don't believe me, Mr. Emiya can testify to this as well."

"That's insane! There's no way Archer would go so far!"

"He said that without hesitation. It would be advantageous for him to go all out fighting if there weren't any people around for him to worry about saving. He treats Caster as basically the means to the end of wiping out the entire populace. I'd say he's become a creature of convenience who would rather do what's easiest for himself instead of putting in the effort to save as many as he could."

"You're lying, aren't you? I refuse to believe that I summoned a Servant like that!" Rin barked.

Connla looked away from her. Her expression remained vapid and unfeeling. Rin hoped that Connla would suddenly laugh out loud and declare that she was pulling some kind of demented prank on her. But the little girl's stoic face never changed. She was completely serious.

Soon, the young Lancer murmured, "It would seem that you never actually understood your Servant."

Rin's eyes widened in horror. Connla remained stone-faced as she declared, "Both you and Mr. Emiyalost your Servants. Even so, I still have much respect for Mr. Emiya because he cared about Saber as a person. Even if he can't fight as well as us Servants, I am happy to have him by my side. You, on the other hand, only saw Archer as a tool for victory. As a result, he up and left you to ally with Caster. That wouldn't have happened had you taken the time to understand him. Because of your ignorance, Fuyuki is now in even greater danger than before. Caster will siphon everyone, and then give greater power to Archer so he can eliminate the rest of us. If he really used a copy of Caladbolg to decimate that graveyard before, what do you think would happen if he had an entire city's worth of mana that Caster allowed him to use?"

"…"

"You were unwilling to exercise full authority over your Servant. Only now are you beginning to understand the consequences of your inaction."

"Lancer, come on," Shirou implored. "I think that's enough-"

"Ms. Tohsaka."

Rin's pained gaze met with Connla's cold stare. Then the girl tilted her head, as if fatigued from lecturing her.

"You're a hopeless neophyte who should have never stuck your head in this war."

Rin's heart seized. Her legs buckled, and she fell to her knees from the immense weight of hearing those awful words.

"Lancer!" Shirou shouted angrily. "Tohsaka's already in enough pain! You don't need to make things any worse!"

"If you don't want me to insult her any further, then convince her to lock herself in the basement for the remainder of the war," Connla said. "The last thing the rest of us need is an ignorant little girl stumbling around trying to play war games."

Rin gasped lightly. That sounded exactly like what Archer said when she first summoned him. Although he was more callous in his disparaging remarks compared to Connla's chilly disposition, the spirit behind them was virtually the same:

"_Seems like I've been drawn by quite the unusual little Master. Or was I the one who drew the short stick?"_

"_I am utterly dissatisfied, yet I will grudgingly acknowledge you as my Master. But only on one condition – I will disregard anything you say to me. I will be the one to call the shots in battle."_

"_Though I may be your Servant, it will be in form alone. Until this Holy Grail War ends, I suggest you sit tight in the cellar or something. That should keep even someone as inexperienced as you alive. Leave everything to me, and tend to your own wellbeing."_

"_I don't expect anything from you."_

Rin had been so frustrated with Archer that she used her first Command Spell to make him obedient to her. She was so desperate to prove her worth to this badmouthing ingrate that she wasted a perfectly good order for such a selfish reason. The command had been so broad and vague that Archer didn't feel quite as restrained as if it had been an extremely specific objective.

Rin bit her lip. Did she and Archer cooperate together only because of that order? Was their partnership really that shallow? He called Rin his ideal type of Master, but for what reason? If Connla was telling the truth, it meant that Archer had been deceiving his Master the entire time. Instead of convincing her to stay out of sight, he circumvented this by treating Rin as a gullible fool that he could feign loyalty to while fulfilling his goals the way he wanted to._ That_ was why he considered her a perfect Master for him.

In other words, she was the equivalent of a puppet ruler.

Without thinking, Rin's hand whipped through the air. The palm struck flesh and produced a sharp slapping sound. Everyone else stopped and stared at her. Rin immediately came to her senses and gazed at Connla in shocked regret. The little girl held her fingers against the swollen cheek and looked away.

"I… I didn't…" the teenager uttered and snatched her own wrist. "I didn't mean to do that…"

After a profound silence, Connla turned her eyes back toward Rin. Then, with nary a change to her blank expression, she turned and walked upstairs without looking back at the others. She gently opened the door to Bazett's room, then entered and locked it shut with a distinct click.

Caren watched the stunned Servant leave, then said to Rin, "That was rather immature of you."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I was just so overwhelmed."

"Well, Lancer does have a tendency to be too blunt for her own good. Plus, you must be exhausted after you and Shirou lost your Servants. Perhaps it would be best for us to cool our heads first before coming up with a plan to fight Caster."

"You're right…"

Sakura put her hands on her sister's shoulders and said, "Let's wait for Senpai to recover. In the meantime, we can catch up with each other."

"Yeah," Rin nodded dejectedly. "You and I should sit down and talk about what's been going on."

"Of course. Rider and I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Then I will stay with Lancer," Caren said as she headed upstairs. "I'll tell her that you apologized for your actions. The last thing we need is any lingering awkwardness driving a wedge between us."

With that, the priestess walked toward Bazett's room and knocked on the door. She didn't get a reply right away, so she knocked again and declared, "It's me. Open up already, Lancer."

A moment passed, then the locks snapped open on the other side, and Connla poked her head through the door. Her vapid expression did not change, although the swelling on her cheek receded by now. She looked up at Caren and murmured, "Sorry for the delay. I was just giving Master a bath."

"I see. Here I was thinking you were throwing an epic temper tantrum like some spoiled child."

Connla wasn't in the mood for her jokes right now. She disregarded the quip and asked, "Do you need something from me?"

"I just want to talk with you."

Caren stepped through and watched as Connla bathed Bazett, then folded her arms and said, "I trust you understand how dire our situation has become, yes?"

"I realized it once I saw that Mr. Emiya and Ms. Tohsaka's Command Spells were missing," the child Servant said.

"Two Servants against three, with others lurking in the background… To be honest with you, I don't like our chances."

"I understand. Our numbers and capabilities are not on an even playing field with Caster's group. I've been thinking of ways that we can balance things out a bit, but our options are severely limited. There's only one idea that I keep coming back to that can give us the most significant advantage."

Caren narrowed her eyes and glared intently at the girl. She did _not_ like where this discussion was heading, and she voiced it by stating, "You're not going to suggest what I think it is, are you?"

"I am. There's no way around this…"

Connla returned the nun's glare with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to speak with Berserker's Master."

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Fuyuki City, there was a grand castle-villa situated about a four hour walk away from the bustling city. Compared to the evenly-split modern Shinto district and traditional Miyama district that comprised Fuyuki, this place was like a tiny slice of European design had been cut out and pasted here, making for a stark contrast against the Japanese fashion that was prevalent here. The structure was five stories high, and was shaped to resemble the _ko_ katakana when seen from directly above. The interior was especially luxurious, with the foyer alone capable of inspiring awe from any locals who were fortunate enough to stumble upon this isolated property.

This mansion belonged to the Einzberns, one of the three Mage families responsible for maintaining the Heaven's Feel system in Fuyuki. The one who helped spearhead the ritual for the Einzberns, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, had her expressionless portrait displayed in an elegant golden frame at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor. Despite the overwhelming amount of elegance adorning the mansion, this was still considered frugal to the Einzberns since this was merely considered a stronghold for the family to reside in.

This was where Illyasviel von Einzbern, the war's most powerful Mage and the Master of Berserker, called home for her entire life. In her direct service were two maids; the stern yet caring Sella, and the overprotective Leysritt. At the moment, Illyasviel was reclining on a sofa chair in her private chambers, observing the images being projected to her from a crystal ball. Sella and Leysritt stood behind her and likewise partook in seeing what their mistress observed.

"Hmm… It's no good," Illyasviel moaned. "I've looked all over town, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Mistress, should you really be spending your time searching for this Emiya fellow?" Sella wondered with a severe expression. "Ever since Berserker fought Saber and Archer, you've been thinking about nothing but seeing that boy again."

"You don't understand, Sella," the young girl muttered bitterly. "He's the only reason I've gone through my training so diligently. Kiritsugu raised him like a father, while completely abandoning me, his actual daughter. But Kiritsugu is no longer here. That's why I'll have my revenge against his 'son' instead."

Sella frowned. She recalled listening to the Einzberns' patriarch, Jubstacheit, as he revealed to her the truth behind Kiritsugu's abandonment. He had been hired by the Einzberns to represent them as the Master for the Fourth Holy Grail War, but he wound up betraying them and destroying the Grail. Because of this, Jubstacheit erected barriers around Einzbern Manor to prevent Kiritsugu from seeing Illyasviel ever again. Sella was only told this in order to keep Illyasviel from seeking the truth. Since she was one of many homunculi that the Einzberns developed, Sella could be easily 'programmed' to follow a command of keeping her master ignorant while raising her to be the Master for the Fifth War. As much as Sella wanted to hug Illyasviel and divulge everything to her, she had to hold back and let her wallow in a misguided quest for vengeance.

Illyasviel's fervent scoping of Fuyuki was part of this, yet Sella was growing increasingly frustrated with the foolishness of it all. On the other hand, Leysritt was completely ignorant of everything. Since she was the newest homunculus, her speech patterns and mannerisms were still rather underdeveloped. The only reason she was chosen as a maid was because of her immense fighting strength, so she functioned more as a bodyguard than a proper servant. Leysritt tilted her head and asked, "Emiya… Is he… that important to you?"

"Yes," Illyasviel murmured with a bitter smile. "Emiya Shirou is very, _very_ important to me. His death will finally vindicate all of the pain, agony, and loneliness I had to endure. Seeing his corpse will give me the purpose I've been searching for. Furthermore, I will make Kiritsugu watch every last moment of it so he will regret ever abandoning me. This hatred is what has fueled me this entire time."

"Hatred…"

"But it's strange. Where has Shirou disappeared to? Why won't he come out anymore? Is it because he is afraid of Berserker?"

"That must be it," Sella implored. "Berserker is a demigod of great renown and power. Everyone must have gone into hiding once they found out how amazing he is."

"I don't know about that… Hm?"

Illyasviel blinked when she felt a tingle in her nervous system. She switched the view in her crystal orb to the barrier surrounding the villa, searching to see who disrupted it. She eventually found someone she had never seen before – a blonde-haired man with red eyes who wore black and white biker garments.

"Who… is that…?" Leysritt murmured.

None of them liked the calm, collected look on his face. His smile remained unwavering as he just stood there for a long while. Then, without anything to warn them, he hopped on one foot and leapt high into the sky, well above the Einzberns' elaborate barriers. The three women watched in horror as he casually plummeted onto the rooftop, barely fazed by the great distances he just fell from. His feet planted upon the blue tiles, and he stared at the courtyard with that same haughty smirk.

"Impossible…" Illyasviel gasped. "H-How could he…?"

"Mistress, go find Berserker. Leysritt and I will take care of this," Sella implored. Both maids hurried outside to meet this intruder, with Leysritt brandishing her large halberd. They emerged in the courtyard and glared up at him.

The man put a hand on his hip and declared, "Homunculi, huh? Though my reception is rather lukewarm, I will dismiss it since you are so well made. You may only be human in shape, but your function as human beings is rather advanced. Only a mold of the finest caliber could have produced beings like you, who are clearly capable of understanding my power."

Indeed, both maids could sense that this fellow possessed a remarkable aura, perhaps on par with Berserker's, if not greater. Leysritt murmured, "Sella, this man is…"

"I know. Don't worry about me and get the mistress out of here," Sella whispered nervously.

He said, "Now, don't sound so frightened. Assuming it is out of fear, I shall let your disrespect slide. All I am here for is your master. Those who are not important to me should get out of my sight immediately."

"I'm afraid we cannot comply. Our purpose is to protect the mistress from any and all outside threats. I believe you must be a king of great stature, but I will not let someone who reeks of blood pass so easily!"

"Is that right? Then you may die like the fragile flowers that you are. Your screams of anguish will no doubt beckon the Grail's vessel out of hiding."

"The Grail's vessel…" Leysritt suddenly became serious when she heard those words. She got into her fighting stance, then leapt up to meet him in battle as she shouted, "No mistaking it. You are Illya's enemy!"

He stared at her with a bored gaze. In an instant, a golden flash tore through her arm. The cleanly severed limb flew back, still gripping the halberd. Leysritt could only understand the pain at first. She looked over at the stub, seeing the white fabric of her dress gradually turn red. Her shock turned into horror as she turned her eyes back to the man. Around a dozen rippling golden portals opened around him, and an impressive variety of bladed weapons poked through.

"_**Leysritt!"**_

Sella's scream was the last thing Leysritt ever heard.

* * *

Medusa sat on her favorite spot atop Edelfelt Manor's rooftop. She gazed at the dark sky, watching intently as the first signs of sunlight broke through the horizon and gradually pushed the night away. All of the conversing and strategizing she had to go through gave her little time to just sit back and enjoy the scenery at her own leisure. Even so, she had trouble relaxing. All she could think about was whether or not she should be the one to fight Archer, or if Connla was more suitable for the task.

_That girl is certainly strong… But she appears quite shaken after her last meeting with Archer. A Master's commands are absolute, yet Lancer is too kind to allow someone like him to roam about. I highly doubt she would fulfill Tohsaka's request to spare his life after he said such drivel to her. Even so, if Tohsaka could reclaim Archer as her Servant, it would be a great benefit for us. But then…_

She turned on her side and rested her head upon her hand, then sighed in frustration.

_Would recruiting him actually be more dangerous than we think? Could he wind up breaking us apart faster than we realize?_

She wasn't sure what to believe. Her doubts kept ping-ponging back and forth, which practically drove her crazy with uncertainty. If he really was as callous as Connla claimed, there was no way Medusa would want someone like him near Sakura. But if Connla's lecture managed to make Rin wise up to her role as a Master, maybe she could keep Archer's destructive impulses under control.

Medusa thought she would tear off the roof after pondering so much. It was only thanks to her hearing a couple of distant voices that the rooftop was spared from her wrath. She climbed along the tiles like a lithe spider and craned her head over the edge to see what was going on. She recognized the voices as belonging to Caren and Connla, and she found them talking outside the front entrance.

The first words Medusa heard were when Caren asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Connla nodded. "It's a huge risk, but I am willing to take it."

"You realize this may mean you won't come back alive."

"I know. But if I don't do anything, the damage will be far greater."

Caren sighed in resignation. "If you're that determined, then I won't stop you. I'm just saying that this might be the last time we'll get to speak with each other. If you fail, the upcoming battle will have to fall solely onto Rider's shoulders."

"I'll do everything I can to survive, but I'm not going to make any promises."

"Fair enough."

Connla turned to leave, then asked, "If I wind up dying, could you take care of Master for me?"

"Certainly. It's the least I can do to repay you for your services."

"You have my gratitude, Ms. Hortensia. Now then, I should not tarry any longer."

With that, the child Servant dashed into the forest as a near-invisible gust of wind. Medusa narrowed her eyes and thinned her lips. Without alerting Caren, she crept back onto the roof, then shimmied down to the balcony and returned inside. Shirou, Rin and Sakura were asleep, so she had to be as quiet as possible in catching Caren. As the nun turned the corner to go to Bazett's room, that was when Medusa stood in her way.

"Oh? You look rather displeased. Has something happened?" Caren wondered.

"… Where is Lancer going?" was the terse reply.

"What ever do you mean? Lancer is taking care of Bazett right now."

"Lies. I saw you sending her off."

"Did you now? I was wondering why I had the most unpleasant chill up my spine."

"From the way you two were talking, it almost seems like she has left on a secret suicide mission."

The priestess grew annoyed with the Servant's insistence, so she relented and muttered, "That's precisely what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Lancer had the grand idea of talking with Berserker's Master by herself. You could say she's put the onus on herself to see it through."

Medusa immediately became alarmed when she heard this. "Are you insane? Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"Because I'm not her real Master."

"Even so, you're still responsible for her, aren't you?"

"In as much as providing information, yes. If she wants to go dying over a fool's errand though, that's her prerogative. The only one who can actually order her to stop is Bazett, and she clearly hasn't issued such a command to Lancer."

"Ridiculous. Just absolutely ridiculous. What in the world is she thinking, trying to grovel before someone who is obviously drunk on Berserker's power?"

"She thinks that Illyasviel will take the time to listen if she is as cordial as possible. The fact that she is a child might help as well," Caren explained. "At least, that was Lancer's reasoning."

"Hm…"

"Listen to me. Don't tell anyone else about this. The last thing we need is a bunch of foolish teenagers panicking over Lancer's stupid decision. They need to focus on fighting Caster and rescuing both Saber and Archer. Lancer is doing this incognito so she can let them save their strength for the upcoming battle. Hopefully she will be back before they wake up so they are none the wiser about it."

Medusa's lip curled in displeasure. Soon, she muttered, "I understand. All I shall do is pray for Lancer's success."

"Thank you, Rider. I will be doing the same."


	15. The Irregulars Meet

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 15: The Irregulars Meet**

"… The Mages never learn, do they?"

The blonde-haired man casually strode up to his victims. The chaos only lasted less than three seconds, and all that remained were two lethally impaled bodies. Leysritt lay on her back in a pool of blood, dead as could be. Sella had not quite expired yet, but she kneeled over a puddle of her own blood while skewered by several weapons. The grotesque sight made her resemble a scarecrow that had lost its rigidity and slumped onto its knees.

"If they're going to make tools, they should not infuse them with human hearts," the man muttered. "Even if you homunculi function as humans, the fact remains that your purity will never be acknowledged."

He stood before Sella and gazed down at her blood-soaked form. She trembled, ignoring the searing pain running through her abdomen and back, as she gurgled, "As long as I live… I will not… let you… near the mistress…"

"I see."

He conjured a portal to deliver him a basic long sword, and he drew it out before wielding it just above the nape of Sella's neck, then declared, "You may die fulfilling that purpose."

Before he could finish her off though, the walls suddenly exploded with such tremendous force that the bricks and concrete were sent flying roughly a hundred meters away. The impromptu demolition was caused by Berserker when he plowed through the villa, while carrying Illyasviel on one of his arms. The young girl saw the state her retainers were left in and succumbed to momentary shock. Berserker landed in a kneeling position and glared at the blonde fellow.

"So you've finally come, meat puppet bearing the Grail vessel," he murmured condescendingly. "Kirei told me that you were a cross between a human and a homunculus, but now that I see it for myself, you certainly are a peculiarity."

Illyasviel didn't care about what he was saying. He murdered her maids in cold blood. The only one she had left in this world was Berserker. She trembled in rage, then seethed, "Kill him… _Kill him right now, Berserker!"_

The gargantuan muscled man got to his feet and readied himself in his combat stance. Many others would have been intimidated at this point, but the stranger merely grinned, summoned his golden portals, and said, "Perhaps reenacting a battle of legend will serve to stave my boredom for a while. Now then… how do you plan on ending my life, oh great Heroic Spirit?"

"**Grrrrgh-!"**

* * *

Connla ran through the wilderness, feeling quite at home while surrounded by undisturbed nature. The plethora of trees gave her a fleeting sense of peace, distracting her from the overwhelming gravity of her mission. She hadn't been able to go outside by herself ever since she was summoned here, so for once she finally felt free to do as she pleased. Of course, such serenity would never distract her from what she needed to do. Her job was to go to Einzbern Manor and hopefully initiate a conversation with Berserker's Master. Illyasviel and Berserker were the only ones that Connla had not met yet, so while there was no bad blood between them, that could change on Illyasviel's whim. All the Lancer could do was pray that Illyasviel was reasonable enough to at least let her in.

Before Connla left, Caren warned her about the traps that the Einzberns had set up all around the forest near the mansion. She hopped down from a tree when she came upon a landmark designating a trap that delivered a shock to the intruder.

"This must be it," she murmured to herself. She figured that trying to go around the traps would convey an improper message to Illyasviel. Instead, the young girl boldly stepped forward and waited for the inevitable shock. She figured that disabling the trap would alert Illyasviel to her position, and then she could clearly declare her intentions right then and there.

Except… nothing happened.

"Huh? Did I do it right?"

She walked over the same spot several times, but there was no shock of any kind. She passed by the spot several times and didn't feel anything. To make sure, she traveled to a couple of other locations that Caren told her about and tested the traps there. She didn't experience anything whatsoever.

_That's odd. Did Ms. Einzbern already sense me coming and lower the traps for me? Or is there something else going on?_

All Connla could do was proceed further into the forest. About fifteen minutes later, she emerged upon the clearing just outside the manor, and already she could tell that something was seriously wrong. Plumes of thick smoke billowed high in the sky from the courtyard, there was visible damage all along the walls of the villa, and there were obvious signs of a battle that had just taken place there. Growing increasingly worried, Connla ran toward the garden to see if she could find Illyasviel. Instead, she discovered Leysritt lying dead over a bed of flowers, and Sella remained hunched over while impaled on some weapons.

"Wh… What's going on here…?" the young girl uttered as she looked around in disbelief at the numerous craters left behind by Berserker's attacks.

"Ugh…"

Connla whirled around when she heard Sella's strained voice. The woman tried to look up, but no longer had the strength to move. All she could do was moan, "Who… who's there…?"

Connla ran to Sella's side and exclaimed, "Hang in there!"

"Uuh… Unngh…"

"Stay with me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"T-The mistress… That man is… going to… kill her…"

"What man?"

"I don't know… who you are… but please… protect her…"

Sella exhaled her last breath and slumped on the weapons impaling her. Connla wanted to call out to her, but she knew that the woman was already dead. A few seconds later, she heard a series of thunderous crashes coming from inside the mansion. The nearby windows exploded into thousands of fragments and showered over the garden, startling Connla. She swallowed hard, uncertain if she wanted to investigate or not.

_No, I mustn't hesitate. I've come this far. At the very least, I have to make sure that Ms. Einzbern is okay._

She inhaled a few deep breaths, then leapt through the broken windows and searched through the mansion for Illyasviel.

* * *

In the grand foyer, the blonde-haired man fired a series of swords at Berserker. The weapons merely bounced off of the giant's chest, so the stranger raised his hand to conjure a spear. It flung straight for Berserker's head, but he deflected it with a mighty swing of his blunt sword. In that same moment, around fifty more weapons hurtled at him, converging until they exploded in a massive burst of fire. When the flames died down, Berserker's torso was impaled with several different swords.

The barrage had claimed one of Berserker's lives, similar to how Artoria's energy attack had killed him back at the graveyard. His wounds gradually closed up, and he revived from death once again. He rose on his feet once more and glared at the arrogant blonde.

"Seems like it would be foolish of me to celebrate too early," the stranger declared. "Dealing with the mad dog in the last Holy Grail War was but mere inanity. In contrast, putting you down might actually be enjoyable. Thanks to you resisting the very concept of death, I have a full understanding of who you are; none other than the greatest hero of Greek mythology, Heracles."

"**Hrrrgh…"** the giant breathed heavily. He seemed to pause when he heard his own name being uttered.

"Your Noble Phantasm is actually a sublimation of the Twelve Labors you accomplished in your lifetime. Though it is vexing for me to waste them on a mongrel like yourself, only the highest class of arms will be capable of destroying you."

The blonde-haired man commanded for several high-caliber spears to rush at Heracles Although he knocked one aside, three more pierced his chest and claimed another one of his lives.

"Indeed," the stranger continued prattled, "you are the ultimate symbol of human perseverance. However, my treasury is the exact opposite. Whereas humans have their limit, my infinite collection is the ultimate expression of overwhelming force. As you no doubt understand by now, it contains any and all weapons that are capable of slaying heroes. Do you understand now, Heracles? Your labors will be wasted unless you relieve yourself of unnecessary burdens and fight me in earnest."

The Berserker snarled. Although he was in a constant state of madness, he still possessed enough reason to comprehend what the unknown Servant was saying. He wanted him to forget about protecting Illyasviel and focus on fighting. It was yet another penance being forced onto the Greek hero's shoulders. Overcoming feats of strength was one thing, but this was a true test of his character. During the time he had been summoned here, Heracles had forged an attachment with his young, delicate Master. She was no Megara, but seeing Illyasviel go through horrific trials of her own was what spurned him to fight as her Servant.

"Looks like you need some inspiration, Heracles," the stranger taunted, then sent another volley of weapons hurtling for the giant. As he was preoccupied with defending himself, the blonde Servant used this distraction to fire some common swords directly at Illyasviel's cranium. She had been so focused on encouraging her Servant that she failed to notice the onslaught heading her way. When Heracles saw his Master in grave danger, he let out a horrifying howl.

_**CLASH!**_

Within the smoke, the sound of metal striking metal resounded. The cacophony soon settled… and the blonde man actually widened his eyes in surprise. From the way Heracles was standing, he could not have reached Illyasviel in time to save her. Everyone stared at the small figure who had actually jumped in unseen to deflect the swords away from her.

"Looks like I made it in time," Connla murmured.

"What the…?" Illyasviel stammered. Heracles likewise appeared confused.

"Are you all right?"

"Um… Yes, I think so…"

"Hoh?" the arrogant fellow wondered. "What have we here? Unexpected interference from the extra playing piece?"

Connla raised an eyebrow and glared at him curiously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Naught more than a complex matter that a whelp such as yourself could not hope to understand. I anticipated that the mystery Servant Kirei discovered would be worth my attention, but you don't even deserve to be called an average mongrel. Perhaps you are more akin to the runt of a litter of puppies."

"…"

"Well, don't look so disappointed in yourself. If anything, you and I were meant to face each other as the extraneous Servants in this mad delusion of a war. You could say that this meeting was inevitable."

"Extraneous Servants…?" she uttered. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no way she could dismiss the man's overwhelming power. Only a Servant of the highest caliber could possess such a divine cadence. It felt similar to Artoria's aura, but this man acted more like a merciless despot than a radiant king. Connla swallowed hard and asked, "Are you telling me that I'm not the eighth Servant, but rather… a _ninth_ one?"

"Heh heh. I wish I could capture that stupid look on your face and place it in full display within my treasury," he laughed at her. "Did you think your case was unique? That you were the one and only extra Servant who was summoned outside the bounds of the seven that the Grail chooses?"

"I… thought I was. I don't understand what's going on here…"

"Worry not. You won't have time to concern yourself over why I allowed you to be graced with my presence despite your gross disrespect. Though your interference was entertaining for a while, I'll have to extract the last ounce of worth you have remaining by reducing you and the meat puppet to imperceptible shreds. Of course, I'll have to save that pleasure for after I destroy Heracles."

With that declaration of war, the haughty fellow commanded for more weapons to fire upon Heracles. The giant roared and charged into the fray with more fervor than ever before, now that he didn't have to worry about protecting Illyasviel. He had no idea who Connla was, but he was certain he could trust her with his Master's life. Thus, he weathered the storm of spears, swords, axes, staves and hundreds of other weapon types as he made his merciless advance.

Connla grunted as she swung her spear about in a frenzy, batting aside any stray weapons that incidentally shot for the girls. The majority of the blonde man's relentless barrage was reserved for Heracles, but he managed to slip in some attacks at them. He became irritated when he realized that, although Connla wasn't physically strong like Heracles, her quick reaction times allowed her to perceive the weapons even when they were flying at full speed, and she could knock them aside with godlike agility. Furthermore, the girls tucked themselves into the corner of the foyer steps so that the two walls provided some measure of cover for them. Connla would have to guard the remaining sides, but it was better than being fully exposed.

"What are you doing?" Illyasviel moaned, watching as the little girl defended her while she sat as a pitiful heap on the floor. "Why are you protecting me? Who are you, anyway?"

"Don't worry about me. More importantly, it's clear that this unknown Servant is taking advantage of Berserker's concern for you. He can't keep you safe while fighting his utmost, so I will carry the burden of protecting you for him," Connla declared and readied her spear.

"But Berserker is the strongest Servant in the world. He's protecting me of his own free will. You must be following someone else's orders so that you can capture me afterwards."

"That's not true. I'm here because I want to prevent as many casualties as possible. I may not have even a fraction of Berserker's strength, but believe me when I say this – in this very moment, he and I have the same mission, and we're going to do everything we can to make sure you survive."

"Ah…"

The blonde-haired man heard Connla, then laughed heartily, "Fuh… Fwah hah hah hah hah! Have you gone mad, runt!? Do you have any idea of the forces you're dealing with right now!?"

The young Lancer's lips thinned in apprehension, but she kept her cool while remarking, "I must admit, it feels like I'm witnessing a battle between gods…"

"A most accurate assessment, I'll give you that."

"Though to be honest, I am still in the dark concerning who you might be."

"Hm. Though my name is so well-known that I need not boast it, it would appear that your flagrant naiveté prevents you from understanding even the most basic of concepts. If you want to know who I am that badly, then I shall tell you before I feed your corpse to the wild hounds," the man summoned more rippling portals. Dozens of different weapons poked through the rifts, then he exclaimed, "I am none other than mankind's oldest hero – the king of ancient Sumeria, and the King of Heroes who once sought immortality."

Her throat became totally parched as she yelped in horror. Just that short description was enough for her to understand who he was… and of how much trouble she was _really _in. He raised his arm and grinned broadly before announcing his True Name:

"_Gilgamesh!"_

* * *

The first rays of morning sunshine broke through the curtains that Medusa drew open. The light hit Shirou's face as he slept on the lounge sofa, and the brilliance was enough to stir him awake. He had to take a moment to parse where he was and what had happened. Gradually, he recalled the battle against Caster, the loss of Saber, and the conversation he heard last night. His deep shoulder wound ached, but the pain was nowhere near as intense as before. In fact, the entire gash had closed right up, leaving only an annoying soreness behind.

"I see you're up," Medusa murmured, looming over him like a towering statue.

"Rider…" he moaned and sat up, flexing his arm to soothe his tightened muscles. "Good to see you're okay. Where's everyone else?"

"Mostly asleep. Hortensia and Lancer are taking care of McRemitz, though."

"I see."

A moment later, they saw Sakura and Rin head down from their second floor guest rooms, and the former beamed, "Good morning, Senpai."

"Mornin'…"

"You don't look so well. Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that… Saber…"

Sakura likewise became sullen. Rin didn't want this to become a pity party, so she muttered, "That's enough. We need to focus on regaining our strength before we can do anything for Saber."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad Caren and Lancer are well enough to help us out."

"We just saw Caren come out of Bazett's room. She said that after she was done changing Bazett's bandages, she would make breakfast for us today."

"Huh?" Shirou wondered. "Rider just said that both Caren and Lancer were taking care of her."

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see Lancer anywhere, so I thought she was doing chores downstairs."

Medusa immediately looked away when Sakura and Shirou turned their eyes toward her in suspicion. With a serious expression on his face, Shirou shuffled to his feet, then barged upstairs to Bazett's room and rapped on the door. A moment later, Caren opened the door and wondered, "What is it? I understand that you must be hungry, but can't you exercise even a modicum of patience?"

Without hesitation, he demanded, "Where's Lancer?"

"She's gone out shopping. Our food stores are getting low, so-"

"Lies. Rider just said that she was with you, but Tohsaka said she wasn't."

"Is that right? What a busybody that girl is."

"I'm not going to ask again," Shirou glowered, giving Caren an uncharacteristically fierce look. _"Where. Is. Lancer?"_

The nun likewise became cross and retorted, "What would you do to make me talk? Hit me? Belittle me? Or perhaps… rape me?"

He was taken aback by that last statement, but he didn't let it deter him. "Don't screw with me, Caren! It's too dangerous for Lancer to go anywhere by herself right now!"

"What business is it of yours as to what she does? She might be a child, but I can vouch for her talent as a competent warrior. If she gets into any trouble, I'm sure she can fight her way out of it. You're just over-thinking this, Emiya Shirou."

He snarled, frustrated that she wouldn't tell him anything. Just then, they heard Medusa's voice murmur, "Lancer has gone to speak with Berserker's Master."

"Uh-!?"

She, Sakura and Rin all approached them from the hallway. The two Masters both sported dire expressions, as if they wanted to scold someone very badly. Medusa had relented and told them what she knew. Caren pressed her fingers to her forehead and shook her head in disappointment.

"You're… You're joking, right?" Shirou uttered, his eyes bulging wide with horror.

"It's no joke," Rin replied firmly. "Rider witnessed Lancer's departure. Apparently, she wanted to get this 'little side job' over with before any of us woke up."

"That's insane…"

"You're one to talk, going through such ridiculous lengths to save others."

He disregarded her insult and exclaimed to Caren, "Then Lancer's at Illyasviel's place, isn't she? Tell me where that is!"

"I absolutely will not. Lancer knows this is a suicide mission, and she doesn't want any of us involved. It's something she decided, and she will see it through herself."

"And what if she fails!?"

"Then we will continue without her."

"My god, what is wrong with you!? Why didn't you do anything to stop her!? You're her Master, aren't you!?"

"No, I'm not. Bazett is, remember?"

Shirou trembled with rage and frustration, and he unleashed it by punching the wall as hard as he could. To everyone's collective amazement however, the strike actually caused a small crater to form around his fist. He widened his eyes and backed away in astonishment, uncertain of how he suddenly possessed such superhuman strength.

"I… What is this…?" he stammered.

"Senpai, I think you need to sit down for now," Sakura urged and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's unfortunate about Lancer, but what's done is done. Let's just rest for today and pray for her safe return."

"Ugh…"

Rin likewise assisted her sister with bringing Shirou back downstairs, but she couldn't resist giving him a lecture. With a stern look, she said, "It seems you're starting to understand how reckless your own self-sacrificing behavior is. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so upset about Lancer's actions."

"I… I want to help everyone… I know that for sure. Lancer does as well, but she's… she's just a child. Why is she putting herself through so much for us? What sort of upbringing did she have to make her so… _twisted?_"

"It must be similar to the New Fuyuki Fire you survived when you were around her age. However she was raised, it was definitely not normal. As a result, she has become as fundamentally broken as you, Emiya."

"Fundamentally broken…" he murmured. He sat on the couch and covered his face with his hand to fend off the stressful headache building up. "I never thought I was like that… Is that really how you see me, Tohsaka?"

"Yes. Even at school, I noticed that you would never turn down others' requests. During classes, I would often see heavy bags under your eyes. No matter how tired you were though, you always strived to come through for others at your own expense. To be honest, that really pissed me off. You're much too easy to take advantage of by people like Shinji, who never wanted to take responsibility for their own work, yet gladly took credit for others' work. I thought it was because you were just plain gullible, but if you really are suffering from a severe case of survivor's guilt, then it's all the more reason that you need some serious help."

"You're right," Sakura said. "Senpai, I always admired you for working so hard. It's what has inspired me to work hard in my own life. But, if that effort is really hurting you from within, you shouldn't keep on living like this. If you do, you'll wind up destroying yourself, both emotionally and physically. I would be devastated if that happened."

"See?" Rin nodded. "Just as you would be devastated if anything happened to Lancer."

Shirou stared at his classmates in sheer awe. He had never thought of it that way before. Up until now, he didn't have anyone to equate himself to, so he lacked the necessary perspective for him to step out and analyze himself as a person. Now that he was looking at Connla through such a lens, he was only starting to realize how self-destructive his pursuit of being a 'hero of justice' really was. No doubt, he loathed her ridiculous idea of talking with Illyasviel by herself without consulting everyone first. Yet if he hated her way of thinking, that meant he had to hate his own philosophy as well, or else Connla would have grounds to call him a hypocrite.

Rin sat down next to him and murmured, "I'm not trying to kick you while you're down, Emiya. It's just that, if anyone has any hope of reaching out to Lancer and convincing her to stop behaving like this, it's you. In order for you to do that though, you need to realize how much help _you_ need before you can go helping Lancer."

He glanced at Sakura, and she nodded in agreement. He cast his eyes down on his lap and sighed despondently.

"All right. I won't go after her. Should she come back, I'll have a word with her. If not, then… I'll keep her memory alive within me."

* * *

Around a hundred glowing portals opened up in a circular formation around Heracles. Just as many weapons shot through and impaled him dozens upon dozens of times over. Blood splattered everywhere, and his body twisted into a hideous contortion from the various armaments puncturing his muscles. Even so, he revived and pulled the blades out with a mighty cry.

Connla watched the spectacle in sheer amazement. Behind her, Illyasviel kept her determined gaze focused on Heracles. She had faith that he wouldn't lose. For all she cared, he was the strongest Servant in the world.

"**HRRRRGH…"** Heracles snarled, and his dark skin turned blood red for a moment. An incredible aura of rage and madness surrounded him as he glared at Gilgamesh. The blonde king wordlessly commanded for more weapons to fire at his enemy. Heracles whipped his sword about in a rabid frenzy as he batted them aside while making his advance. More portals opened so that they collectively formed a dome around him. The impact of so many weapons striking him caused another huge explosion of raging flames that engulfed nearly the entire foyer, including the stairs.

"Ggggh-!" Connla grunted as she held up a Shield Rune to protect her and Illyasviel from the conflagration. Now the young Master was starting to look worried for her Servant. Already, eight of his lives had been expended – one from Artoria, and the rest from Gilgamesh. He only had three chances left before he would die on the twelfth fatal strike.

_CRUNCH!_

More spears gouged through Heracles' chest, claiming the ninth life. Despite his efforts, he still had not breached Gilgamesh's incredible offenses. The arrogant monarch remained entirely unscathed, which infuriated Heracles. Instead of blindly charging at Gilgamesh without a plan, he decided to take a different tack and use up his last lives to actually do something productive. A fusillade of swords rained upon Heracles from directly above, puncturing his skull to expend the tenth life. Through the smoke, the giant hero suddenly leapt backwards and landed right in front of the girls.

"Whoa!?" Connla yelped. The tremors nearly made her lose her balance.

"B-Berserker!?" Illyasviel screamed.

Heracles turned to face the girls. Without a word, he pointed at them, then at the window. He only had less than a minute before Gilgamesh would find his position through the cloud of dust. In that precious time, he wanted to at least rescue the pair.

"You want us to escape?" Connla whispered so they wouldn't alarm Gilgamesh. "But how can we get through? His offense is too much for me to handle on my own, never mind protecting Ms. Einzbern at the same time."

Heracles knew this. Instead of expecting them to accomplish an impossible feat like he could, he had a different plan in mind. To their surprise, he scooped both of them into his cupped hand so that they looked like large marbles resting on his palm. He turned toward one of the broken windows, then got into a discus throwing position.

"Oh, you can't be serious-!" the Lancer yelped in panic and steeled herself for the inevitable. Memories of the Nevada Singularity came flooding back in her mind as she recalled how Spartacus did the same thing back then.

"Ehhh!? W-What are you doing, Berserker!? Put us down at once!" Illyasviel shrieked.

Gilgamesh was likewise surprised when he found the girls bursting out of the thick smoke. They sailed uncontrollably through the window and flew way outside, screaming all the while. He watched them, then let out a bemused chortle.

"So that's how it's going to be, Heracles!?" he shouted in admiration. _"Then I'll give you the greatest labor that you will ever experience!"_

* * *

"_YAAA~AAAH!"_

Connla heard Illyasviel's scream from directly behind, but she couldn't spare a moment to look back. The ground and trees were barreling fast for them, as if the scenery itself had turned into a gigantic blunt weapon that would crush them to death if they didn't brace themselves.

"Oh boy, this is gonna get bumpy!" Connla cringed. Acting on pure instinct, she summoned several Ken Runes to at least envelop Illyasviel in a bubble of winds that would completely cushion her fall. She managed to do the same for herself, but only on her feet and lower body. Her legs and buttocks crashed upon the dirt, and she went sliding across the grass on her back for several meters. Despite the agonizing friction burns she suffered, she couldn't pay attention to them because she was fast coming up on a thick tree trunk. She raised her feet so that she would plant them against the tree, and the remaining momentum caused by the sudden stop lurched her upper body forward, threatening to snap her lower spine. Somehow, Connla managed to avoid getting paralyzed.

Once the insanity stopped, she collapsed onto her back and exhaled a huge sigh. She laid there for a few minutes, breathing hard to let her excitement settle down. Eventually, Illyasviel kneeled over Connla and whimpered, "Are you all right?"

"Ugh… Yes, I'm fine," the little girl moaned and sat up. The pain in her back was terrible, but she wouldn't let it stop her. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. Your spell kept me safe."

Connla inspected Illyasviel, ensuring that she didn't have any injuries. Once satisfied, she said, "Good. But we're not out of danger yet. Berserker won't be able to hold off Gilgamesh for much longer. We should flee immediately."

"I can't just leave Berserker behind though!" the frantic Master exclaimed.

"Please, be reasonable! He's sacrificed the majority of his lives just to keep Gilgamesh occupied!"

"But-!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Both girls winced as a huge tremor rocked the entire mansion like a localized earthquake. The walls buckled and the roof collapsed. Neither of them knew what was happening inside, but it couldn't have been good for Heracles. In a panic, Illyasviel cried out, "Come back to me, Berserker!"

The Command Spell etched across her entire body shone red. However, nothing happened. She yelped, "Eh!? What is this…?"

"Is something the matter?" Connla asked.

"I-I'm calling out to Berserker, but he's not responding!"

"Could it be because he's dead?"

"He can't be! I still have my contract with him!"

Just then, they heard Gilgamesh's voice reverberate through the air, "It is useless, puppet!"

Connla got in front of Illyasviel, yet both girls were clearly terrified out of their minds when they found the ancient king standing proudly on the remains of the rooftop. He looked down on them as if they were mere serfs attending a grand celebration in his honor. Heracles was suspended behind him, ensnared in a series of golden chains that wrapped around his extremities and throat. Gilgamesh wanted to demonstrate Heracles' capture to the pair so they understood that they had no chance of escape.

"The Chains of Heaven!" he exclaimed. "Not even a god can break free once they are bound in these chains! Or rather, it binds those with high divinity levels such as this man even more tightly! There's no point in trying to teleport him away through your Command Spells!"

He summoned a single rippling portal, then let fly a huge lance that pierced through Heracles' chest. A tremendous amount of blood exploded out of his torso, indicating that his heart had been thoroughly destroyed.

"B… Ber… _**BERSERKEEE~EEER!**_" Illyasviel howled and tried to run to her Servant.

Connla wrapped her arms around the frantic girl's waist to restrain her while shouting, "Stay back! It's too late for him!"

"No, no, no! Let me go! I have to… _I have to do something!_"

"He wants you to survive! Don't go throwing away this chance he gave us!"

"Uuuh! T-This can't be happening!"

Gilgamesh suddenly exclaimed, "You already lost that opportunity, runt!"

Both girls returned their attention to him as he summoned numerous portals on either side of him. The garishly brilliant luster overcame the soft early morning light. Connla's heart seized in absolute terror as her widened eyes met Gilgamesh's condescending gaze. She knew they were going to die any second now. Yet in this moment of pure dread, she somehow managed to think about Caren and Bazett.

_Ms. Hortensia… Master…_

In that moment, a strange metallic clang interrupted everyone. This time, it was Gilgamesh's turn to be astonished as he turned back and exclaimed, "What!?"

While the Sumerian king was distracted, Heracles used his incredible strength to break through the Chains of Heaven.

"_**KRRRAAA~AAA~AAAGHHH!"**_

A sinister, inhuman cry of hatred and desperation pierced the heavens themselves. The furious demigod plunged upon his hated foe and raised his arm, curling his fingers into a claw-like motion.

"Ugh-!?"

One of Heracles' sharp fingernails gouged through the right side of Gilgamesh's face, scraping out his eye, a good chunk of flesh from his cheek, and a portion of his collarbone and upper chest. At that same moment, two spears jutted from a pair of portals and stabbed through Heracles' throat and chest, instantly killing him. With no lives remaining to resurrect him, Heracles' body shattered into millions of blue particles and disappeared. Gilgamesh used his Chains of Heaven to create a makeshift net that caught him before he could crash to the ground. Despite the close save, he growled in anguish from the pain radiating around his face and shoulder.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you…!" he cursed repeatedly. "What a troublesome man you are… Surpassing your own myth in the very end…!"

Once he regained his senses, he slid off the chain net and let it vanish before he looked around for Connla and Illyasviel. Despite his search, he knew they were long gone by now. There was no way Connla would be stupid enough to stick around to see how this battle concluded. Her job was to secure Illyasviel, and she fulfilled her mission despite being caught in a battle between two of the world's most powerful demigods. In a manner of speaking, she had accomplished an impossible labor like what Heracles would have done.

"So that was the ninth one," Gilgamesh grumbled to himself. He didn't know what to think of Connla. She was extremely pitiful in comparison to him, that was for sure. Yet he seemed to sense something different about her, and he couldn't put it into words. He harbored nothing but disrespect for those beneath him (which basically meant everyone, god and human alike), although he found value in those who could survive the worst of hells. Was she someone like that? Was that why she was so courageous despite being obviously less than ten years old?

After thinking about the young Lancer for a short while, he walked away from the now-deserted Einzbern Manor in complete silence. He would save those thoughts for the next time he confronted Connla. For the time being, he would go into hiding and nurse his injury while observing how the impending battle with Medea unfolded.


	16. Parents and Guardians

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 16: Parents and Guardians**

Connla's short legs carried her away from the Einzbern manor as fast as they could. Her heart threatened to explode from the stress, yet she ignored it and kept scurrying through the forest. She had a frantic expression like she was running for her life… and she most certainly _was_. She wanted to be absolutely sure that Gilgamesh would not find her and rain his wrath upon her the same way he did to Heracles. All the while, Illyasviel floated beside Connla inside a wind bubble, completely unconscious. The young Servant had no choice but to knock her out with a chop to the nape of her neck before taking her away from the mansion.

So many thoughts raced through Connla's mind that she couldn't put any words to them. In these panicking moments, nothing made sense to her. Heracles, who was supposed to be the strongest Servant with the greatest chance of winning the Holy Grail War, wound up being the first one to die. Medea was amassing her strength through cruel methods precisely to combat Heracles, yet he was no longer around to be a threat. In his place was an even _more_ dangerous Servant who proudly called himself an irregular participant like Connla was. Even if Medea wound up fighting Gilgamesh, she would probably stand less of a chance at victory than if she challenged Heracles.

Furthermore, Gilgamesh was specifically trying to kill Illyasviel. What was he after? Did he want to demonstrate his superiority to inspire fear in the other contestants? Or was there something he needed from Illyasviel herself? Any other Servant would have been reckless to go after Heracles first, yet Gilgamesh destroyed him as if he was taking a walk in the park. It was only because of Connla's interference that he failed in murdering Illyasviel, and the young girl knew he would harbor a grudge against her for it. The idea of being such a powerful Heroic Spirit's next target outright frightened her.

Before Connla knew it, she had reached home territory. She recognized the tree formations, meaning they were nearing Edelfelt Manor. Soon, she emerged from the woods and approached the front entrance. Waiting for her were Caren, Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Medusa.

"Welcome back, Lancer," Caren murmured.

Connla looked at the others, and realized that they all appeared upset with her. Sure, they were relieved to see her alive, but their frustration over her taking off on her own outweighed that. However, Rin approached the unconscious white-haired girl and wondered, "Illyasviel? What is _she_ doing here?"

"I, um…" Connla stammered. "I… managed to… rescue her…"

"Rescue her from what? Did Caster make her move?"

"Well, uh… I really don't know… but…"

"Lancer," Shirou furrowed his eyebrows. He could tell that the little girl was frightened out of her mind, and that it wasn't from the prospect of being harshly scolded. Whatever she had went through had to have been absolutely terrifying for her, so he eased his stony expression and kneeled before her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and only now did he realize how much she was trembling.

Medusa sighed and said, "I think we better let them rest for a while. We can save the hard questions for later."

"Yes, that would be best," Sakura agreed and helped Shirou bring Connla inside. Medusa carried Illyasviel piggyback style to a spare guest room and laid her down on the bed. Rin was hesitant about looking after Illyasviel, so Caren volunteered instead. In the lounge, Shirou and Sakura both sat beside Connla and spent some time consoling her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura asked.

"No… I'm fine…" Connla whimpered. "Ms. Einzbern should be okay too… but Berserker…"

"What happened to Berserker?"

"He's… he's… dead…"

"Eh?" Shirou blinked fervently. "Berserker's _dead_!?"

"Mm…"

"How did that happen!?"

"Senpai," Sakura shook her head. "Lancer needs to calm down first before she can answer our questions."

"Ah, right. Sorry. You can tell us when you're ready, okay?"

Connla nodded, but continued to just sit there and shake uncontrollably. Shirou couldn't bear to see her in such a state any longer, so he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her before whispering, "Listen to me."

"Uh?" she murmured, not expecting him to embrace her so warmly.

"I know you told me before that you're a Servant, and that you grew up in a different time where child soldiers were normal. Perhaps that's true, but you still need to take care of yourself. Going off on such dangerous missions by yourself may show that you're acting in our best interest, but it's not healthy for you to continue acting like this."

"But I'm-"

"Don't say it. Don't you _dare_ give me any more excuses. There's only so much you can do before you wind up breaking from the stress. Believe me, I know exactly what that's like. I've gone to extreme lengths to help others, but Tohsaka told me that it's wrong to neglect myself. Seeing you risk your life to bring Illya here finally made me see how wrong my idea of a 'hero' was.

"Tell me, Lancer. Why do you think you have to go to similar lengths to help others? Did you go through something traumatic like I did? Are you being plagued with some kind of guilt, and you need to go through grave dangers in order to forgive yourself?"

"Well…" Connla moaned. "I wouldn't say that. It must be because I was taught to be useful to everyone."

"Useful?"

"I was told to spend every waking moment of my life serving others, whether it'd be as a warrior, a homemaker, a strategist, an academic, or whatnot. I have to continuously strive to improve, and that any moment I spend relaxing is a moment wasted. The only times I'm allowed to rest are when I'm sleeping, sick, or dead."

"Are you kidding!? Who taught you such an absurd thing!?" Shirou snapped.

"My mother."

Both he and Sakura widened their eyes in horror. They didn't want to imagine what Connla's life was like. In particular, Shirou recalled the brutal scars covering her body and was uncertain of how she got them. If her mother was this harsh with her training however, then he had a pretty good idea of where they came from. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in while whispering, "I think that's enough. You've done well."

"Um… Mr. Emiya…?" the little girl uttered.

"Call me Shirou."

"… Shirou…"

"I want you to listen to me. There's no need for you to risk yourself like that anymore. You're the one bringing us all together, so we should be working as a team. If there's something that one of us wants to do, then we help them out. That's the kind of charity you're trying to foster, isn't it? Then don't feel like you should exclude yourself just because of your mother's lessons. Servant or not, you're still human. You, me… Heck, no one should have to carry so much weight around by themselves."

"…"

"That's the kind of thing I wanted to say, Senpai," Sakura said as she put her hands together. "Lancer, you and Rider might be Servants with temporary contracts, but you both have made such a lasting impact in our lives. I'm sure you don't know, but your reckless behavior has really helped Senpai see himself in a new light. He promises that he'll take better care of himself, so you should do the same. Don't go trying to be a hero when it's impossible for you. Sit down with any of us and tell us what's on your mind, got it?"

"Um… okay…" Connla mumbled. "I'm sorry for making you worry…"

"All that matters is that you're alive. We're happy that you came back to us, so we won't get angry with your indiscretion anymore."

"Mm. My apologies, Ms. Matou."

"Just Sakura is fine. We should go on a first name basis from now on. Addressing us as Mr. or Ms. makes you seem distant from us."

"Really? I never thought of it that way."

"He he."

"Looks like you're calming down," Shirou said as he noticed the child Servant wasn't shaking anymore. "What do you want to do now? Would you like to tell us what happened while you were gone? Or do you want to take a break?"

"I would… like to rest a while…"

"Sure. Just confirm something for me first – is it true that Berserker is dead?"

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes."

"All right. Tonight's when we make our move against Caster, so we should put that matter on hold."

Connla nodded, then got up and quietly headed upstairs. Shirou and Sakura couldn't help but notice the incredible fatigue weighing down the girl's eyes. All they could do was hope that she would be ready for the raid this evening.

* * *

On the second floor, Caren, Rin and Medusa left Illyasviel's room just as Connla began to head to Bazett's room. After a short pause, she mumbled, "Is Ms. Einzbern doing okay?"

"She will be fine," Caren said. "She keeps uttering Berserker's name in her sleep though, so we'll have to observe her so she doesn't do anything rash."

"Then I'll stay with her for a while. I want to sit down and recover as well."

"Very good. We'll leave Illya to you then."

"No running off again, you hear?" Rin chided, pointing her finger at Connla in a scolding manner.

"I understand. I'll be ready for our attack against Caster."

"Right…" the teenager muttered and looked away hesitantly. She still felt bad about slapping her earlier, although it didn't look like Connla was upset about it. Witnessing Berserker's death must have shook her up so much that such a petty thing meant nothing to her. Rin didn't like leaving things unresolved like this, but she knew the girl was too exhausted to deal with that right now.

Without a word, Rin walked away first, and Connla entered Illyasviel's room. Caren and Medusa returned downstairs, but Rin didn't follow them. She made it look like she had rounded the corner to go to her room, but she actually kept herself hidden and waited until she was alone. Once the coast was clear, she emerged from her spot and gently approached the closed door, then leaned her ear in near the small gap so she could hear what was going on.

* * *

"Berserker… Ber… serker… Don't… Don't leave me…"

Illyasviel moaned in her sleep as she experienced a nightmare where Heracles was gradually vanishing into the void. She sweated excessively, and her body temperature shot way up.

"I'm… all alone…"

Then something cool rubbed on her cheek and forehead, which caused her to wake up. She realized she was sweltering hot and crying in her sleep, so she looked up to see who was trying to help her relax.

"Are you okay, Ms. Einzbern?" Connla asked as she took the damp cloth away.

"You're that Servant…"

"Call me Lancer."

"Ah… Lancer. Is it true? Is Berserker really gone?"

The Servant's eyes were downcast as she murmured, "I'm afraid so."

Illyasviel's chest tightened up when she heard those harsh words. She choked up for a minute, but kept her composure and whimpered, "I see… Everyone I know is gone…"

"My apologies. I really, really wish there was more I could have done."

"No, it's not your fault. That Goldie bastard was too strong for you."

Outside, Rin thought, '_That Goldie bastard'? Who are they talking about?_

"Even so, I'm a Servant. There must have been more I could have done to contribute to that fight," Connla murmured.

"Don't say that," Illyasviel implored and made her sit next to her on the bed. "You saved my life, just like Berserker did. I couldn't be more grateful if I tried."

"You mean you're not angry with me for being unable to help him out more?"

"No way! If I'm mad at anyone, it's Goldie! He's the one who did all of this! I'd do anything to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face!"

"If only…"

The former Master huffed in frustration, then said, "Well, it's all said and done. If Berserker wants me to live, then I'll do that. If any of you Servants wind up killing Goldie for me, then outlasting him will be my revenge. It's probably the only thing I can do."

"I agree," Connla nodded. "In the meantime, we'll all look after you. Normally you all would be opponents, but this Holy Grail War is not unfolding the way it should be. We've formed this alliance to combat the darkness that has corrupted the integrity of these wars."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Connla went over the basic outline of what she and Caren were trying to accomplish, Bazett's terrible injury and the loss of her Servant, and how the other Masters came to join them. Illyasviel took all of this in, then said, "Amazing… So that's why I couldn't find Shirou anywhere in town. He's been here all along."

"Were you looking for him?"

"Yeah. After Berserker and Saber fought, he just up and disappeared. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. Now that Shirou and I are no longer Masters, maybe this is my chance to talk with him."

"About what, exactly?"

"His adoptive father, Emiya Kiritsugu. He's actually my father, but he just abandoned me 10 years ago, right at the same time my mother died. I was all alone until I met Berserker."

"I see… You must have seen him as a sort of surrogate parent then," Connla said. "Now I can see how losing him has been such a shock to you."

"Maybe. I've always hated Kiritsugu for leaving me, but I don't think Berserker would want me to hold on to that kind of hate forever… That's why I want to talk with Shirou when I get the chance," Illyasviel closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "I want to know if Kiritsugu loved Shirou the way he did for me when I was little, and that Kiritsugu didn't abandon him. If he did, then maybe… just maybe…"

The young Lancer didn't say anything. Noticing this hesitant pause, Illyasviel asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Seeing you talk about your father made me think about my own."

"Really? Did your father abandon you too?"

"Well, I can't say I understand what it's like to be abandoned by my father," Connla murmured, then wrapped her arms around her knees. "But I do know what it's like… to be killed by him."

"Eh?" Illyasviel became astonished and turned her widened eyes toward the little girl. "Y-Your father… _killed_ you!?"

"Yes."

"Why? How could you do anything wrong when you're so young?"

"That's not it. It was over a misunderstanding that was orchestrated by my mother. I was raised to be a tool for her vengeance, and I wound up failing her."

"That can't be…" the stunned teenager moaned. "Don't you hate your mother and father for what they did to you?"

Connla's gaze shifted downward. "I don't know how I feel about my mother. I truly do love and respect her, but at the same time… I think she was scared of me."

"Scared of you?"

"Because my father is a great hero who defeated her in battle, she must have thought that I possessed the same power and feared I would do the same to her. She must have raised me the way she did not just to get back at my father, but also to save herself from me."

"No way. That's not how a mother is supposed to be. She should be kind and gentle, always there to support you."

"You must have had a wonderful mother then, Ms. Einzbern."

"Yes. I love her so, so much… and that's why I have trouble forgiving Kiritsugu for turning his back on us."

"I see," Connla replied dismally. "If that's how you feel, then there's nothing more I can say about that."

"What about you? You must despise your father for killing you. Your hate must be even greater than mine against Kiritsugu!" Illyasviel exclaimed.

The child Lancer shook her head. "I already told you – it was a misunderstanding. I invaded his country and refused to say who I was, so he had no choice but to fight me at full strength to protect his nation."

"You can't be serious! I don't get it! I don't get it at all! Why couldn't you tell him who you were!? If you did, none of this would have happened!"

"Mother put a geas on me that forbade me from speaking my name to anyone. It was part of her trap to get me to fight Father."

"Uh… Uhh…" Illyasviel was on the verge of sobbing.

"There's no need to be so upset," Connla assured with a soft voice. "I've forgiven Father for what he did. In fact, I'm proud that he stood for what he believed in. That's the kind of conviction that defines a real hero. I couldn't be happier to be the only 'son' of such a legendary man."

Despite the child's consoling words, Illyasviel still leaned in and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She hiccupped and whined for a few minutes, then moaned, "It's not fair… It's just not fair. Here I was, hating Kiritsugu and wanting to inflict pain on Shirou just because I was abandoned. Meanwhile… you… you were… b-by your father…"

"Don't say that. Your pain and suffering are no greater or lesser than mine."

"Uuuh…! _**Aaahn!**_"

* * *

Just outside Illyasviel's room, Rin stood back up and edged away from the door as silently as possible before leaving. The conversation deeply disturbed her, especially since she knew what it was like to lose her father at a young age. However much Illyasviel irritated her, she couldn't deny that they shared such a connection. As far as Connla was concerned though, there were a lot of things that Rin contemplated on.

_A child cursed with a geas, unable to say her name, goes to her father's homeland and winds up being murdered by him. That story sounds so familiar, but where did I read it before?_

Then she stopped in mid-step. Thinking about what Archer told her earlier made her realize something.

_Archer was certain that Lancer was Scathach's pupil. So if she isn't Cuchulainn, then she has to be…_

Rin knew that Scathach and Cuchulainn were from the Ulster Cycle of Celtic mythology. If Second Lancer was as well, then it all started to make sense to her. With an icy glare in her cerulean eyes, she strode forth with purpose in her steps as she searched the mansion for Caren. She found her chatting with the others in the dining hall as they had a simple lunch of sandwiches and finger foods. Rin joined them at the table, but her firm gaze never wavered.

"Are Illya and Lancer doing okay?" Sakura asked her sister.

"I heard them commiserating for a bit, but they seem to be in better spirits now."

"That's good. I was afraid that Illya would shut herself out to all of us since we're supposed to be rivaling Masters, but she seems to be taking a shine to Lancer."

"Whatever happened, they had gone through it together," Shirou said. "They can confide with each other about it before telling us."

"Exactly."

Rin sighed, then turned her attention to Caren. She noticed her harsh gaze and muttered sourly, "What is it? If you have something to say, then say it already. Nothing irritates me more than unspoken suspicions."

"Caren," Rin said in a severe tone that surprised the others. "I need to have a word with you."

"About what?"

"I have an idea of who Second Lancer is. All I want is for you to confirm my suspicions."

The priestess faced the young Mage with a stony gaze, then wondered, "What good would knowing that do for you, Tohsaka Rin?"

"If she's who I think she is, then she has perhaps the strongest connection one could possibly have with the other Lancer."

"What do you mean, Rin?" Sakura asked. "You told us that the blue Lancer is Cuchulainn. How would Second Lancer be connected to him?"

"Archer mentioned that she fought remarkably similar to Cuchulainn, and assumed that she was a pupil of his mentor Scathach's. I was rather confused because there is no record of Scathach taking in a female student. Then I overheard the story Second Lancer recounted with Illyasviel, and that was when my deduction was cemented. Caren, I want you to verify for this for me."

Rin stared at the dull-eyed nun, then declared, "She is Cuchulainn's 'son', whom he had slain in a pointless battle. She possesses three geasa, one of which forbids her from saying her name, and upholding that vow was what drove the two of them to fight. Once Cuchulainn struck her down, that was when he realized that he had slain his own child."

"Wait a minute," Shirou gasped. He was well-versed in a variety of legends and folklore tales, including Cuchulainn's. The story Rin was telling matched a familiar, tragic vignette he had read when he was younger. "You're not saying…"

"I am. Second Lancer is the offspring born between Cuchulainn and the warrior woman Aife when he was training in the Land of Shadows. Her True Name is none other than the ill-fated Child of Cuchulainn; Connla. Am I wrong, Caren?"

The priestess paused for a long while. After contemplating her answer, she folded her arms and murmured, "No, you're not. Second Lancer is indeed Connla, a young hero who was defined not by her success, but by her failure and the heartbreak it caused her father."

"I see. No wonder I was stumped about her identity. She was recorded as Cuchulainn's son, but was actually born a girl. That sort of thing does happen here and there, since society has been dominated by men throughout the ages."

"You're kidding, right!?" Shirou exclaimed in worry. "Does the other Lancer know that his child has been summoned here!?"

"Not yet," Caren said grimly. "She's been taking every preventative measure to make sure they don't meet for as long as possible. I'm not sure how long that's going to last though. Both Lancers squared off against each other when Kirei confronted me. By some miracle, Connla managed to incapacitate Cuchulainn without giving away her identity, but she ultimately did not kill him. As a result, he will no doubt be focused on finding out who she is. The moment that happens, he will pursue her like a beast of prey, and that will put a serious crimp on our efforts."

"Then we'll just have to take Caster and her faction out so that Second Lancer can freely concentrate on fighting Lancer."

"Yes. It is but another reason we must move as soon as possible."

"Yeah… By the way, is it okay if we tell Second Lancer that we know her True Name?"

"I'm sure she won't mind. We were concerned about any potential Mages scrying the Masters' minds for hints about the Servants' identities, but I think we're late enough into the game not to worry about that anymore."

All this while, Medusa stood in the corner and listened to the conversation. Admittedly, she was surprised to hear about her fellow Servant's real identity, and thus became curious about what the original legend was about. Without a word, she left the dining hall and went to the lounge, then foraged through the bookshelf containing thick tomes and books of various legends. Caren had borrowed such literature from the Church's top-secret archives so that she could be brushed up on any Servants she wound up discovering. Medusa found the compilation of Ulster mythologies and sat down to parse through it for the next several hours.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Fuyuki Church's basement, Artoria stood hunched over upon the altar. She was garbed in a lovely white dress, elbow-length gloves and thigh-length pantyhose, and had her hair done in a ponytail so that she resembled a porcelain doll. Her wrists were bound together with sinewy red wires made entirely of magic, and she was rapidly losing stamina from resisting their hold over her. Ever since her capture, Medea had kept her bound in this position and continuously pressured her to surrender, but Artoria would not give in.

Tonight was no different, as Medea materialized in a burst of purple butterflies and landed in front of her elegant captive. She stroked her fingers beneath Artoria's chin as she said, "Such courage. You may fight all you like, but your Servant body cannot resist me. As we speak, my Command Spells are eating away at you little by little. Just make it easier on yourself and submit to me already."

"Nngh… Gh…" Artoria wriggled her lower waist around in a futile attempt to wrench her wrists out of the magical red threads. Medea approached her with a smile on her face as she savored her victim's struggle. She was fond of collecting dolls as a hobby, so that was precisely why she had dressed Artoria up. In essence, the King of Knights had been reduced to a mere plaything for the Witch of Colchis.

Medea wanted to break Artoria's spirit further with some inexplicable torture, but then Kuzuki Soichirou's voice called out, "What are you doing, Caster?"

"M-Master Soichirou?" the sorceress wondered in a puzzled manner. "What are you doing here? I had specifically requested for you to remain at Ryuudou Temple."

"You are to answer my question first. What are _you_ doing _here_? Where in the world is the overseer?"

"Yes. Yesterday, I seized the Saber-class Servant that belonged to Emiya Shirou. He escaped before I could eliminate him, but he is no longer a Master. As for the arbiter, I attacked this church in order to learn the location of the Lesser Grail. He wouldn't tell me, so I attempted to slay him. Lancer managed to help the priest escape however, so I was unable to slay him. I have been searching this place ever since."

"Is that so? I don't recall instructing you to do so."

"However, everything I do is for you, Master. My only goal is to help you achieve victory. I have no other reason than that."

"Despite acting upon your own authority, you have not located the Grail, you attacked the supposedly neutral arbiter, and we lost Ryuudou as our base."

"I sincerely apologize. I took every measure possible, but the opposition was far more tenacious than I anticipated. Not only that, but the Servant called Second Lancer has been disrupting the proceedings for her own purposes. Because of her, half of this War's Masters have joined hands, and they will no doubt come here to rescue Saber. That's why this place is not safe for you. You should return to Ryuudou as soon as possible."

"Perhaps," Soichirou muttered as he sat in one of the remaining pews. "But if I did, I would be unable to achieve my own objective."

"Master Soichirou, what are you…?"

"Search this place for the Grail, and be quick about it. If it is not here, then so be it. The methods are irrelevant, so long as results are produced."

As Medea listened to her Master's order, Artoria gasped for air as she thought about her former Master.

_Shirou… Please… be safe…_

* * *

At around six o'clock in the evening, Connla patrolled the halls to make sure that no enemies or familiars were around. This gave the others some time to rest up, then they would congregate in three hours' time and make their advance toward the church. Although still disturbed over what happened that morning, Connla kept her wits about her and concentrated on making sure everyone was safe.

She rounded the corner to investigate the western wing, and that was when Rin emerged from her room wearing her nightgown, and had a towel wrapped around her neck after she took a shower. After lunch was over, she spent the next few hours lying down. Shirou, Sakura and Illyasviel were likewise asleep, but Caren was busy taking care of Bazett. Medusa was downstairs engrossed in her reading.

"Ah, Lancer," Rin glanced at her.

"Good evening," the little girl said. "I see you had some trouble sleeping."

"Ugh… Is it that obvious?" the teenager rubbed her bleary eyes.

"I can't blame you. This battle is going to decide the ultimate course of the Holy Grail War. It must be difficult to get any sleep when we have such weight thrust on our shoulders."

"No, that's not it."

"Hm?" Connla tilted her head curiously.

Rin became pensive for a moment. "Say, Lancer… Do you know about Guardians?"

"Guardians? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term."

"They are a particular type of Servant who act as safeguards. They are summoned into various ages in order to prevent the human world's destruction. Or rather," the young Mage murmured as she took out her ruby red pendant and stared at it wistfully, "they prevent the human race from destroying itself."

"…"

"I've been having dreams of an empty landscape filled with nothing but millions of weapons, all while a series of large gears turn endlessly in the sky. Do you have an inkling of what that could mean?"

"Well… In my limited opinion, that sounds like you're tapping into someone's mental landscape. It must be a representation of absolute hopelessness and futility."

"Exactly. That Servant is summoned to save everyone, but before he can, he has to clean up the messes that humans cause."

"I suppose," Connla closed her eyes. "Humans are prone to making mistakes. It sounds like Guardians exist to make sure those mistakes don't wind up causing humanity's self-destruction. But if a Servant is a Guardian because they want to save people, wouldn't that contradiction wind up destroying them from within? They have to kill people who would threaten humanity itself, after all. How many eras would a Guardian be summoned into to fulfill that mission over and over again?"

"I cannot even begin to imagine," Rin whispered as she tightly clasped her hand around the pendant.

"But what exactly would prompt you to think such things, Ms. Tohsaka? There's never been any mention of Guardians during this entire war thus far."

"You're wrong. While I was contracted with Archer, I kept having dreams of him being summoned repeatedly to assassinate large groups of people. Terrorists… Zealots… Political leaders… Cultists… If there was a group dedicated to causing civil unrest, Archer would have likely murdered them. It didn't make sense to me at first, but then I remembered something that my dad told me about Guardians. Once I recalled those lessons, that's when Archer's history finally made sense to me."

"You're suggesting that he's a Guardian then?"

"Yes. That must explain his extreme approach to handling the Grail War. For someone like him, it'd be easier to get rid of all the nuisances so that he can have an easier time eliminating threats to humanity like Caster."

"But he's on her side now. Do you really think this is part of some gambit of his? I certainly don't seem to think so."

"I don't know. I really don't know. That's why I've been trying to figure out who he is all this time."

Connla put her hands behind her back hesitantly. Then she looked up at Rin and asked, "Do you still want Rider and I to spare his life?"

"If at all possible. Only until I confirm something with him…"

"Confirm something?"

Rin faced the little girl, then kneeled in front of her and dangled the jeweled necklace before her. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a one-of-a-kind, unique pendant that belongs to my family. There's only one like it in the entire world. You don't know this, but the other Lancer killed Shirou after that buffoon wound up witnessing the fight between him and Archer. I used up the pendant's energies to resurrect Shirou, and I dropped it next to him before leaving."

"So then it should be in Shirou's possession, right?"

"Well the thing is, Archer gave it to me and said he picked it up after Shirou had left. I didn't think much of it until I accidentally dropped it earlier today, and Shirou picked it up for me. He said to me, 'Here, you can have this back. I have another one like this at home. After Lancer nearly killed me at school, it was lying next to me. I picked it up, and I've had it ever since.'"

"Eh? But you just said there's only one of that pendant in the whole world…"

"Exactly. I want Archer to answer to me why he lied about picking up the pendant I left beside Shirou. If I hadn't known there were two of these, I would have never suspected that something was off about him. That's why I want to ask him some hard questions before I can draw any reasonable conclusions. So, Lancer… I understand that you're disappointed in how I treated Archer, and of his methodology, but… if at all possible…"

Connla nodded lightly. "I understand. I can't promise that Rider or I will go easy on him, but we'll definitely defeat him and force him to grovel before you so that he can answer your questions. I can't speak for myself, but if Rider is good at anything, it's torturing others into submission."

"Thanks. And Lancer… Or rather, Connla…"

The young Servant's eyes widened in surprise. She never anticipated that anyone other than Caren would utter her True Name like that. Rin rubbed her head and murmured, "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"…"

"Is that all you wanted to ask me, Ms. Tohsaka? Then I suggest you be ready for nine. Ms. Hortensia said that we need all hands on deck for this mission, so she'll be accompanying us as well."

"Right. What about Illyasviel?"

"I asked her to look after Master for me. She's still in shock from losing Berserker, so she's in no condition to fight."

"Understandable. Don't worry about me. I couldn't be more prepared if I tried," Rin flashed a confident smile and clenched her fist in determination. Connla nodded, then departed to continue her patrol. About half an hour later, she returned to the eastern wing of Edelfelt Manor and began her search there, but she happened to encounter Medusa while she was taking a walk.

"No need to investigate," the blindfolded woman said plainly. "I've made sure that there are no intrusions."

"Really? I thought you were focused on your reading," Connla wondered.

"I was just brushing up on Cuchulainn's legend, and by extension, yours as well."

"Oh… So everyone knows who I am…"

"Yes. You don't need to be aversive about your past anymore."

"I see. I was hoping no one would find out so that I wouldn't be pitied. If I was, then I feared everyone would hinder my duties out of excess sympathy."

"Don't worry about that. We still acknowledge your talents as a Servant," Medusa assured. "More importantly, I overheard your conversation with Tohsaka regarding Archer. I didn't quite catch everything you two were discussing, but I heard her wishes to have his life spared. I must say, your assessment of me as someone who tortures others is quite brazen."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Connla cringed. "I didn't mean to be rude about it."

"That's fine. I know myself better than anyone, and that is the type of Servant I am. Besides, a mindset such as mine would be more suitable for beating Archer within an inch of his life, rather than your approach of smoothing things over with him through rational conversation."

"Are you saying you want to fight him?"

"Precisely. I am the stronger of us two, so I should be the one to reign that backstabber in. You should accompany the others inside the church to face Caster directly."

"Aren't you worried about me wasting my time talking with Caster?"

"Well, it can't be helped. You've been summoned to convince the other Servants of the foolishness of this Grail War. I'm not going to patronize you for doing what it is you're here to accomplish. Caster isn't as strong as Archer in combat though, so if words don't work on her, you should have an easier time facing her as your opponent."

"That makes sense, from a strategic perspective."

"Furthermore," Medusa folded her arms, "you will have Emiya, Tohsaka and Hortensia to assist you. That should relieve the burden on you, if only a little bit."

"What about Sakura? Will she be staying with you?"

"Yes. Having her by my side should greatly boost my abilities. Archer will have a _much_ tougher time fighting me compared to when you and I faced each other."

_Right,_ Connla realized. _Rider was greatly constrained because she had a Master who couldn't supply her with the necessary mana. Now that she's back with Sakura, she should be able to unleash her true might._

With that in mind, she nodded and said, "Okay, let's go with that plan."


	17. Clash of Souls part 1

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 17: Clash of Souls part 1**

Inside Fuyuki Church's rectory, Soichirou sat on a sofa and quietly read a book detailing the mythology of the Princess of Colchis. It was evident from his conversation with Medea that he had no intention of going back to Ryuudou Temple, but he hadn't been specific about why he wished to remain by her side. It wasn't that he was deliberately being coy with her. Rather, he had been trained to exist as an indifferent being, incapable of showing emotion and affection for anyone.

Therefore, he had no wish of his own to seek the Holy Grail for. If anything, he was more interested in assisting Medea with fulfilling her wish. Seeing her lying in the mud on a cold, rainy night in the middle of February, some kind of strange compunction inspired him to save her. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Despite this, he became her Master so that she could live longer in this world, and he gave her free reign to do as she pleased so long as it brought the Holy Grail to him.

Soichirou wasn't sure of what Medea was doing right now, but he didn't let it concern him. However, he heard a pair of heavy feet step into the rectory, disturbing his quiet reading time. He glanced back and found Archer standing at the doorway with as equally an impassive look as Soichirou's.

"What are you doing inside?" the stoic teacher asked. "Caster told you to patrol the perimeter."

"I got tired of going through the motions," Archer muttered. "Besides, me keeping watch is nothing more than a formality. Caster's eyes are already trained everywhere, including on me. Don't worry, I have no intention of causing trouble for you. If I do, she'll destroy me via Command Spell."

"… Then why are you here?"

"I could say the same for you. There's no benefit in your presence here. If anything, it may wind up being a great hindrance to Caster's efforts."

"No benefit for Caster perhaps. But there is something… No, two things I seek to accomplish here."

"Two?"

"Naturally, the first is to have Caster find her salvation."

Archer sat down on the chair across from Soichirou and said, "Her salvation, huh? Her aim is to use the Holy Grail to set herself free from the constraints that her history has trapped her in. I wonder if the Grail can really accomplish something so vague, but are you fine with this?"

"That's not a wish," Soichirou retorted. "It is simply a duty that one carries out in the natural course of their life. If anything, her real desire is not freedom from her status as a feared sorceress. For all of the power she amasses, she still cannot accomplish her real goal… of just going home."

"…"

Both men became silent as they thought about Medea and her storied mythology. In particular, Soichirou closed his eyes and imagined what she would have been like as a young teenager, standing at the beaches of Colchis and staring out into the horizon. Archer let out a small sigh, then muttered, "So what is the other thing you're here for?"

"… Second Lancer."

"Ah. The irregular eighth Servant. Despite her diminutive stature and flagrant inexperience, she is still one to be feared. Are you saying you met her before?"

"I'm not sure," Soichirou murmured. "The woman named Caren Hortensia brought a little girl with her, and she clearly was utilizing a disguise through Magecraft. When my eyes locked on to hers though, it felt like I was engaged in a duel for my life. Are you sure that she's supposed to be a small child?"

"No question about that."

"I see. Servants are summoned in their prime, so I believe she reached her peak and likewise died at that age. In a strange way, I kind of see something of myself in such a child soldier."

"In what way?"

"All I remember is training to be an assassin. Second Lancer must have lived a similar life. Neither of our spirits have broken from such harsh training, yet something was definitely wrong with her. Caster's desire was easy for me to discern when I first met her, but Second Lancer… I couldn't figure her out. There was a thick veil obscuring her from anyone she considered suspicious. All of my training meant nothing in the face of such perfect concealment. In that moment, I experienced a chill in my bones that is difficult for me to explain."

Archer folded his arms and leaned his back upon the wall. "So what you're saying is that you want to challenge Second Lancer yourself."

"I believe so," Soichirou admitted. "If ever there was an opponent I was born to face, it must be her. I must make certain that whatever she is doing, there are no regrets lurking within her, and that she is not being controlled by the concepts of greater good or evil. If her conviction is true, then my defeat should be swift and certain. If not, then she will be the one to die."

"Suit yourself. I strongly suspect that they will pit Rider against me anyway, and Caster will have her hands full messing around with Rin."

The blank-faced teacher didn't respond for a moment. After a long pause, he muttered, "You should return to your post. It won't be long before they advance upon us."

"Right."

* * *

The grandfather clock gonged nine times.

That was the signal that Caren's group was waiting for. Everyone congregated to the front door and glanced at each other without a word. Illyasviel stood several feet away and watched them with visible concern in her eyes. Shirou faced her and assured, "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it. Then we can have a nice long chat about Kiritsugu, okay?"

"Uh… yeah," Illyasviel whimpered and shifted her eyes away from him in guilt.

"You know how to take care of my Master?" Connla asked her.

"Yes, I'll watch over Bazett. It's the least I can do for you, Lancer."

"Okay. Then let's be off."

The four Masters opened their umbrellas and headed out into the rainy night. Medusa dematerialized into spirit form, while Connla set up her Identity Concealment and followed closely behind the others. It would take about 20 minutes for them to reach the church, so Caren said, "Let's make sure we have everything established. Sakura and Rider will keep Archer busy, which will allow the rest of us to infiltrate the church. This will leave Caster and Kuzuki for us to deal with. As I am not proficient in combat, I cannot offer much in the way of fighting experience, so I must keep my distance. My role is to instruct Lancer on who she should concentrate on so she doesn't wind up running all over the place trying to protect Shirou and Rin."

Shirou flexed his fingers on his right hand and stared at them curiously. He couldn't forget how he had punched through the wall as he was interrogating Caren. In private, he spent some time using his reinforcement magic on various tools and realized that his powers were much stronger than ever before. He could now strengthen rocks so that they were as hard as diamond, whereas before they would shatter in his hand.

He likewise practiced replicating Archer's twin swords the same way he did during the fight against Medea. Those very first projections were admittedly rushed and incomplete, so he wanted to be certain that he got it right from now on. After several dozen attempts, Shirou was confident that he could at least mimic Archer's fighting style. That way, he could assist in keeping Soichirou at bay while Rin concentrated on Medea. He wasn't entirely confident that he could keep up with a trained assassin though, so Caren told Connla to focus primarily on killing Soichirou.

Of course, there was always the prospect of Artoria being fully brainwashed, which would likewise make her a third opponent they needed to deal with. If that happened, Connla would have to forsake the others and fight her instead. The key to their victory laid in two factors; eliminating Soichirou as soon as possible, and making sure they rescued Artoria in time.

Although Connla already knew the strategy, she couldn't help but feel worried. She glanced up at Rin and wondered, "ArE yOu sURe YoU cAn fIgHt CAsTer bY yOurSelF, Ms. ToHsAka? In A sTraIgHt uP MaGiC baTtLE, yOu woUlD nOt lAsT lOnG."

"I know that," Rin admitted. "Even so, I think I have a chance of blindsiding her."

"So YoU HavE sOMe kInD oF pLaN. EvEn sO, iF yOu nEeD mY aSsiStaNce, Do nOt heSiTatE To caLl fOr mE. My RuNeCraFt mAy bE aMaTeuRiSh, bUt iT cAn pRovIdE sOmE mOdiCuM oF CovER."

"I'll keep that in mind. Still, your primary job is to back up Shirou and keep Kuzuki at bay. It would be even better if you could kill Kuzuki so that Caster will dematerialize."

"UnDeRsTooD."

With that, Connla looked away from Rin and panned her eyes around the area, making sure that no potential interlopers could surprise the group as they were walking. However, her mind wandered off to the fight at Einzbern Manor, and of the blonde-haired king whose wrath she narrowly avoided.

_That ninth Servant… Lord Gilgamesh, the demigod hero of ancient Mesopotamian myth, meant to serve as the Wedge of Heaven to connect the rising humans and the fading gods. He was born with the ultimate attributes of humanity and divinity, yet his unique role wound up isolating him from the ones he was supposed to adjudicate, and he thus oppressed them in turn. He amassed so much wealth that it is impossible to discern what his treasury contains…_

_And that treasury is what killed Berserker._

Connla couldn't forget how brutal and merciless Heracles' death was. One by one, hundreds, maybe upwards of a thousand weapons punctured his flesh, all with no effort on Gilgamesh's part. They weren't ordinary armaments either; they were truly high-quality forgings, many of which had been created by gods in the distant past. Although Connla didn't inherit much of Cuchulainn's divinity, she possessed just a tiny amount so that she could at least sense the power of the gods flowing through those weapons.

_The power gap between Lord Gilgamesh and Lord Heracles really wasn't much. If it hadn't been for his treasury, Lord Gilgamesh could probably be about as powerful or less powerful than Saber. The only options one could have for facing him are to either take the key to the treasury away, or to produce an equal number of weapons so that the treasury becomes irrelevant._

Her expression became strained.

_There's no way I can do either of those. That's why I have to rescue Saber – she's probably the only Servant remaining who can match Lord Gilgamesh. If not, then he'll definitely kill me for obstructing him._

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

_No… Calm down. He isn't what I should be worrying about right now. I have to push him out of my mind and give my all for this mission. So long as we are victorious in this battle, then things should work out in our favor eventually. _

* * *

Archer waited patiently at near the church's front gates. He kept his eyes trained on the opened entrance, expecting that such a large team would have no choice but to go through here. His expression never changed as he finally saw four figures walking toward him through the deep night fog; Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, and Caren Hortensia.

Archer's lips pursed into a light smile as he said, "I knew you would come soon enough."

Shirou and Rin glared at him. However, it was Caren who wryly scoffed, "Huh. The red carpet might not have teeth, but it sure has a sharp tongue."

"So then, why don't you drop the pretense and bring Rider out immediately?"

"Hoh…" Medusa's voice murmured as she materialized in front of the four Masters. She sauntered toward her fellow Servant, purposely dragging her chains on the ground as she said, "So it would seem you have deduced what our stratagem is."

"Second Lancer is not strong enough to defeat me. My battle against her at Ryuudou proved that. With Saber no longer in Emiya Shirou's control, there's no one left but you in your little resistance faction to take me on."

"Naturally. It takes one with a rotten soul to understand another with a rotten soul. The way you usurped Caster so that you could casually abandon your Master and go do whatever you like is downright irritating to me. Have you no honor as a Servant?"

"I'm surprised. I thought of any of us, you would understand me the best, Rider," Archer said. "Being commanded to obey an impotent, urine-stained little boy must have made you see your real Master in a more disrespectful light. Something like, 'If Master really did understand me, she would never have made me obey her idiot brother'."

Sakura blinked, taken aback by what the bowman was saying. Medusa raised one of her daggers and glowered, "Are you trying to poach me? Or are you asking me to kill you for insulting Sakura?"

"I don't have quite the death wish that you're imagining, but it would seem that my reasoning has no effect on you," Archer muttered as he summoned his dual swords into his hands. "It's amazing to think that Second Lancer managed to bewitch a creature like you into believing that the Holy Grail Wars should be stopped. Here I was thinking I was guarding the gate, but instead I've been dispatched on a monster hunt."

"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours? If you really want to die that badly, I shall gladly be your executioner," the violet-haired Rider declared and hunched her torso down low until her chin almost touched the ground, yet kept her legs straight up and rigid. Her awkward posture made her seem somewhat sensual, what with the way her buttocks were raised high, her thin legs spread apart, and her voluptuous cleavage swayed in tune to her movements.

Caren faced Rin and Shirou, and said, "That's our cue."

"Yeah. You be careful, Sakura," Shirou warned his pensive classmate. "Archer is capable of anything, so keep your distance."

"Yes, I will," she nodded and firmed her expression as she faced Medusa. "No matter what, Rider will make sure that Archer gets on his knees and begs for Rin's forgiveness."

"Thanks…" Rin whispered to her sister, then followed the others toward the church's entrance. Archer was unable to halt their advance since he had to worry about fighting Medusa. If he let his eyes off her for even a moment, no doubt she would rush in and bite his head off, figuratively and literally speaking.

* * *

As Caren, Shirou and Rin headed through the main worship hall, they heard the distinct sounds of metal striking metal repeatedly. Then they felt a strange breeze rustling their clothes. It wasn't from the shattered windows, but from a different source. They knew what it was though, so there was no alarm when Connla's distorted voice declared, "LoOkS lIkE aRcHeR aNd RiDeR aRe alREadY gOiNg aT iT."

"Yes. Now that we're inside, you can drop your Identity Concealment already," Caren said.

"My ApOlOgies, Ms. Hortensia," Connla murmured as her voice returned to normal in mid-sentence, and the winds cloaking her body dissipated. "I forgot that it won't be necessary for this battle. No doubt, Caster and Mr. Kuzuki will want to keep this confrontation indoors as much as possible, so there won't be any worry of me venturing outside."

"That's fine, but what about Assassin? He's still one of Caster's Servants, so there's no doubt that she could summon him to aid her."

"Don't worry. Assassin will not come."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"A Servant summoned by another Servant will have strict limitations. Although my meeting with Assassin was brief, I could tell that he was bound not to Caster, but to Ryuudou Temple itself. My best guess is that Caster killed the actual Master who was supposed to summon Assassin before any of this began, then applied their Command Spells to Ryuudou so that Assassin could function as the gatekeeper. That way she could set up her territory without much concern for warding off invaders – Assassin and the natural Anti-Servant field would do the repelling for her."

"So you're saying he's stuck there?"

"Yes. Since his 'Master' is unable to move, he likewise cannot move," Connla said, yet her eyes narrowed in a most curious fashion.

"What's with that look in your eye?" Caren asked. "It almost seems like the cogs in your little brain are moving."

"No, don't worry about it. It was just a passing thought."

As the group made their way downstairs, Rin became visibly upset as she glanced at Shirou. Her gaze made him feel uncomfortable, so he wondered, "What is it, Tohsaka? Is there something you need to say?"

"… Just one thing," she mumbled before taking her red-jeweled pendant out. "You picked this up for me when we bumped into each other earlier today. Remember how you said you had one of these in your room?"

"Yeah."

"The thing is… Well… The truth is, there's only one of this pendant in the world."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered as his eyes widened.

"This is the one that Archer returned to me, on the day that you were stabbed by Lancer. Until you said that, I always assumed that he just retrieved it for me."

Everyone became silent. Connla already knew, but this was the first time Shirou and Caren were learning about it. Even so, all of them pondered the implications behind this bizarre contradiction, and why Archer did not tell Rin that he had given her his own version of the pendant. After a lengthy pause, Rin murmured, "That's all I wanted to say."

Shirou nodded, and said, "All right. Let's keep moving."

They reached the second-to-last basement floor, which mostly functioned as storage. As they passed by a particular locked room, Connla suddenly stopped in mid-step and turned her eyes toward the heavy wooden doors. For whatever reason, no room other than this one attracted her attention. She was caught in such a trance that she lagged several feet behind the others before they turned around and noticed her.

"What is it, Lancer?" Caren demanded.

"Oh… It's nothing," the young Servant uttered and hurried back to them.

"The last thing we need is you standing around and daydreaming. Get your act together already."

"My apologies."

As Connla hurried to rejoin her compatriots, she once again stopped. This time though, her glare was menacing, and she turned her eyes toward the dark side hallway. Without warning, she swiped her spear a single time. A second later, two Dragon Tooth Warriors collapsed to the ground in pieces and dissipated into black embers.

"Looks like Caster wants to settle things quickly too," Rin muttered dully, then turned to lead the group to their destination – the very bottom floor where Medea was imprisoning Artoria.

* * *

Medea had her eyes closed beneath her hood as she concentrated on observing the battle between Archer and Medusa. However, she opened them once she heard multiple footsteps clapping on the stone steps leading to her new workshop. Three Masters and one Servant were greeted by the sorceress and her vapid Master as they blocked the way to Artoria. The blonde Saber had lost so much vitality that she was completely slumped onto the floor save her bound wrists. Rin stood to face Medea, while Shirou and Connla met Soichirou. Caren remained in the furthest corner of the underground chapel so she could observe the proceedings from a safe distance.

Medea initiated the exchange by saying, "Have you forgotten how I graciously spared your lives? How foolish you are for seeking to throw them away."

"I'm not here to throw away anything," Rin retorted. "I'm simply taking back what is rightfully mine. I also can't plain stand you, so getting rid of you will be the cherry on the top."

"I offer my compliments for you all winning Rider on your side, though I believe that was primarily Second Lancer's work. Even so, you are still lacking the pieces necessary for victory. Are you so devoid of common sense that you cannot make such a simple analysis?"

"Hmph. I've been thinking about this for a while now, but that outfit of yours is in extremely poor taste. Seriously, a purple robe and black mantle? What kind of bumpkin wears that in this day and age?" Rin visible patronized Medea, adding a hint of mischievousness to her gaze as she said this. "In addition, this is your idea of a magic workshop? It's hilarious how outdated you are. Get with the times already, lady."

"Oh dear," Medea scoffed, hardly fazed by the girl's insults. "Are all Mages of this era so foolhardy? Whatever your low opinions of me are, it is fact that Archer deserted you and willingly came to my side. If anyone is in poor taste, it is you, little lady."

As they exchanged insults, Soichirou had his eyes focused on Shirou and Connla. It was evident in his gaze though that he found the young Lancer to be the bigger threat of the two, and she knew this. Their pupils locked on to each other's, and they fought that very same battle of wills as they did back at Homuhara. They knew what the other was thinking. Without saying a word, they struggled to find ways to outwit each other.

"Shall we get started then?" Rin asked. "I'm seriously getting sick of seeing your ugly mug, so I'm going to finish you off for good."

"Bold words for such a little girl. Do you think you can defeat me?" Medea wondered. She conjured her magic circles and floated high above the group.

"Of course I can do something about your parlor tricks. After all, a first-rate Mage like me would never lose to a third-rate hack like yourself," the teenager retorted as she held several gems between her fingers.

"It seems you are in desperate need of discipline to correct that flagrant insolence of yours."

Shirou murmured, "Trace on," and projected the dual blades, while Connla got into her combat stance. Soichirou likewise positioned his body so that he resembled a preying mantis. Connla narrowed her eyes as she noticed something off about the man's wrists.

_They're radiating mana. Is Caster boosting Mr. Kuzuki's attack power to compensate for her lack of offensive abilities? Or is this her way of keeping him safe…?_

Without much as a sound, Soichirou rushed in to meet the pair in combat. Shirou was so busy thinking of what he needed to do that he didn't realize the teacher was already moving. Fortunately for him, Connla's reaction time was just as impeccable, and she conjured a Shield Rune to block a high-powered punch that was aimed for her head. Sparks of mana detonated around them, and the two warriors reared back before engaging in a crazed duel of flash movements and precise attacks.

Whenever Connla attempted to cut Soichirou down, he would dodge her spear effortlessly. Whenever Soichirou attempted to strike his honed fists upon Connla's flesh, she would parry him either with her weapon or Runes. Now that he was fighting her, he could actually see what her expression was like in battle. It turned out to be very similar to his – completely devoid of passion. At this point, they were merely going through the motions, not really fighting for anything other than taking the other's life. Truly, Soichirou felt like he was looking at himself in a mirror.

Even Shirou couldn't deny how spooked he was when he saw Connla's vapid gaze. It served to prove to him how the girl's spirit had been ripped apart through unspeakably cruel training methods, and then poorly stitched back together so that she no longer resembled the child she was supposed to be. Shirou snarled in frustration, tightly gripped his swords, and charged into the fray while releasing a loud cry.

* * *

As the night lingered on, two figures were engaged in a fierce contest of their own. The man in red clothing was not having an easy time against the blindfolded lady with the ankle-length lavender hair. Each one of her attacks bore absolutely no hesitation – each one was meant to kill. Granted, Archer knew that Medusa wasn't as fast as Cuchulainn or Connla, so he didn't have to worry about keeping up with attacks that were nearly invisible to the naked eye. However, Medusa compensated by utilizing her daggers in close range combat while attempting to confuse him with her flailing chains. Any time he tried to snipe her down with quick arrow shots, she would simply fling the chains about so that they blocked the projectiles for her.

As much as Medusa promised Rin that she would go easy on Archer, such sentiments became irrelevant once the battle began. All that mattered to her was making this disloyal traitor submit to her superior strength. Since Sakura was her Master instead of Shinji, Medusa felt a lot less constrained as well. Sakura's body was practically overflowing with mana, allowing for the Rider to unleash her true powers upon Archer. To prove this, Medusa leapt high above Archer and performed such a powerful dive kick that it destroyed his blocking twin blades on contact.

"Gh!" he grunted and skidded backwards, then regained his balance and projected another set of swords. Medusa lithely swooped in low behind him and raised her leg to deliver an equally deadly roundhouse kick to his neck. Archer just barely caught sight of her and ducked his entire upper torso back. For just a split second, the stiletto heel of her boot seemed like a razor to him. He flipped backwards several times, and she took chase while thrusting her daggers about.

There was no doubt in Archer's mind now – he was seriously outclassed. He survived his very first battle against Cuchulainn simply because the Lancer had been restrained with a Command Spell. The battle against Heracles was fought from a great distance. The battle against Medea at Ryuudou was not that particularly challenging to him. Things started to get difficult when he engaged Connla, but she wasn't as strong as he thought she was. It wasn't until this fight that Archer was now the one being pressured to give everything he had. Of course, he anticipated such a turnabout; Medusa was considered a Divine Spirit rather than just an ordinary Heroic Spirit, which meant there would be a significant leap in prowess. Maybe her real powers were downgraded because she was being summoned by a human, but her Master was truly a high-class Mage who could help Medusa unleash as much of her strength as possible. Had it been anyone else, the two Servants would probably be equal in strength instead.

In contrast, Archer turned his own inferiority into a weapon by purposely giving Medusa fatal openings for her to take advantage of. This way, he could predict his dodges better and control her movements. While she was once known as a feared goddess, he was merely human. The only thing he had going for him was the nerves of steel cultivated through repeated combat experience. This was a skill known as the Mind's Eye, which wasn't innately born 'instinct' but was rather a sort of honed reaction time one could gain after years of training. It wasn't anything special though; given enough hard work, anyone could gain a Mind's Eye of their own.

Medusa couldn't understand what was going on. She twirled aside to avoid a stab to her midsection, and landed several feet away from Archer. Although her blindfold obscured her eyes, her thinned lips suggested that she was somewhat baffled.

_The whole premise behind this fight is entirely wrong. Why is he engaging me in hand-to-hand combat in the first place? If he is an 'archer', he could be finding a high perch and trying to snipe me down. Even so, he is parrying me with such poise that I keep believing he is a Saber._

"You look troubled, Rider," Archer muttered.

"Archer… No, are you really an 'archer'?" Medusa murmured.

"Come now. You're questioning my namesake this late into the game?"

"I'm absolutely certain that I'm giving everything I have to punish you, and yet it feels like I'm going easy on you. You are clearly weaker than me, yet I keep mistaking you for someone who is strong. What a strange man you are."

"Maybe I am. After all, a battle between Servants is really a battle between Noble Phantasms. The fact that you aren't using yours suggests that I'm not worth the time and effort for you."

Medusa stood tall and whipped her chains to make them vanish. "Are you goading me?"

"That's up to you to decide."

"Hm… Still, however you might think that siding with Caster will suit your plans, the fact remains that there is no honor behind your tactics. Even your swords are so devoid of honor that I can't stand looking at them."

At this, the red-garbed bowman smirked. "That's right. I don't have any pride. But what of it? Even though you are an Anti-Hero, you are still offended when heroes act as disgraceful as I do. The thing is, mere heroism will not get you anywhere. All that matters are results. If you're going to lecture me about pride, then toss it to the snakes instead."

"…"

Medusa wasn't particularly offended by what Archer said. Perhaps because she was an Anti-Hero, she could understand him better than a regular Hero like Artoria or Cuchulainn could. Even so, she didn't like his reasoning. She couldn't tolerate him for betraying his Master, when she took great pride in obeying hers. He called himself a Hero, yet acted like an Anti-Hero. She couldn't let such callousness slide so easily. Upon hearing his twisted logic, her murderous intent flared like never before, and the air practically froze around them.

"… Just so you know…" Medusa whispered as she hunched down low.

Faster than the blink of an eye, she was gone. All that was left behind were light swirls of wind. Both Archer and Sakura craned their necks up so that they looked upon the deep night sky. A flash of brilliant white light illuminated the darkness for a few seconds. When it died down, they found Medusa riding the lovely white Pegasus, and she immediately commanded the steed to fly in a wide arc.

"… Snakes have better appetites than you think."

Archer had no reply to spare. He remembered seeing Bellerophon from a distance when Medusa used it on Connla. He made sure to analyze its properties, and he deduced that the steed would function best as a Noble Phantasm when commanded by its rider to shoot straight for the enemy like a bullet. He didn't know anything about Connla at the time, but he could tell that she countered with a fiery projectile of equivalent strength. In other words, she used offense to cancel offense.

That wasn't the tactic he planned on using however. Since he wasn't contracted to a proper Master, he couldn't expend his energy to project a weapon that would rival a Divine Spirit's ultimate attack. He was concerned about whether or not Caladbolg would do the job for him since he was only capable of summoning a miniature version of the legendary Celtic sword. He _did_ have something in his possession though; an impenetrable shield of renowned Trojan mythology. In other words, he would use defense against offense instead.

Medusa scoffed when she realized Archer wasn't going to move from his spot, so she made Pegasus plummet straight for the stoic bowman while screaming the name of her Noble Phantasm:

"_**BELLEROPHOO~OON!"**_

Both rider and steed became a searing white comet. The red-garbed knight calmly closed his eyes and raised his arm, appearing as if he was either surrendering or accepting his demise. Medusa knew that couldn't be case. Archer was much too crafty to just give up like that. She braced herself for anything. Then, a series of familiar words escaped his lips.

"**I am the bone of my sword…"**

He opened his eyes.

"_**Rho Aias!"**_

A rose-colored barrier resembling a rocket larkspur was erected in front of him, followed by seven barriers in front of the flower. Medusa immediately understood what the shield was.

_The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens… the shield of Aias the Great that was the only thing capable of stopping Durindana, the spear of the great hero Hector._

She would have believed that his True Name was thus Aias, but that didn't explain how he was using swords crafted by the Chinese blacksmith Gan Jiang. It was like Archer was just borrowing weapons from different mythologies and pulling them out of his arsenal when necessary.

_Why does Archer have such a thing…?_

She grunted as the horse made contact with the barrier and, as she predicted, was grinded to a halt. The two Servants were locked in a calamitous stalemate of absolute power versus absolute defense. Way back at the church's front gate, Sakura grabbed the iron bars to hold herself steady, and watched their struggle in sheer awe. She knew that however much Medusa struggled to penetrate Rho Aias, it would be extremely difficult for her, if not impossible.

_Rider,_ Sakura closed her eyes and psychically communicated to her Servant. _We made a promise to Rin. So then, I'll lend you all the mana I can give you, even if it winds up draining me dry!_

_Sakura…_

Medusa grit her teeth, not really wanting her Master to go to such lengths for her. Despite this, she felt such a tremendous surge of power that the air literally roared around her and Pegasus. Archer's face became visibly strained, and his raised arm trembled. The sound of shattering glass pierced around them as the first layer was broken through… then the second… then the third. Now he was showing clear signs of distress as he clenched his raised arm with his other hand to keep it steady. The destructive forces emanating from Bellerophon was beginning to have a deadly effect on him as his skin and muscles became numb, and sparks flickered around the limb.

He grit his teeth and locked his eyes upon her blindfold. She too bared her teeth and glared at him. The fourth and fifth barriers shattered, and after a short struggle, the sixth one followed. All that remained between them was the seventh and last barrier. In a fit of rage and desperation, Archer let out a fantastic battle roar.

"_**HrrraaaaAAA~AAA~AAAGH!"**_

Pure white fire exploded around them. The church's outer walls were mercilessly decimated. The cold air seemed so distant when the area was engulfed in unforgivable heat. The miniature supernova lasted for a good minute, then eventually lost its luster. The firestorm soon ceased, and Sakura opened her tightly-squeezed eyes. She realized that she was laying on her side, after the initial detonation had blown her down the road for several dozen feet.

"Sakura?"

She heard Medusa's soft voice urging her to wake up, and found her kneeling above her.

"R-Rider…" the teenager groaned and shuffled onto her buttocks.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

The Servant helped her Master get back to her feet, then they turned their attention to the church's entrance where Archer was. However, he was no longer there. After a long and uncomfortable pause, Medusa tilted her head, then murmured, "I see. So that was his objective all along."

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered.

"Caster's eyes are not observing us. That means the others must be pushing her into a corner."

"But that means she isn't watching Archer either."

"That's the entire point. We were played into his hands like complete fools."

"Uh…?"

* * *

The entire church began to collapse due to the incredible damage caused by Medusa's boosted Noble Phantasm. What were once sturdy stone walls now cracked and crumbled like brittle chalk. Despite this severe level of destruction, all of the combatants paid no mind to it and continued their separate battles. Medea fired a volley of violet lasers at Rin, and the teenager tossed several green gems while chanting, "_Sieben!_"

The stones shattered and released their magical energy, generating a barrier that repelled Medea's attacks. At the same time, Connla hurled some small fireballs at Soichirou, but they detonated harmlessly as he dodged and weaved around them. She cartwheeled aside as he tried to grab her neck, exposing his back to Shirou so he could rush in to cleave his back. Soichirou delivered a sudden high kick that fractured Shirou's projected swords and pushed him away.

_I knew it,_ Connla thought as she hurried to meet Soichirou in battle again. _Caster's enhancing his abilities to superhuman levels. Though he may be a regular human, I should treat him as if I'm fighting a Servant._

She whipped her spear about in a blind frenzy, and it took everything Soichirou had just to evade her in such confined corridors. Suddenly, he snatched her left arm and whirled behind her in such a way that he could pull the limb back in an awkward position. A horrible crunching sound indicated that her bones were broken, and she squealed in agony. Despite this, she had just enough focus to summon an Ansuz Rune in her good hand, and she fired it at Soichirou's face while he was behind her. He barely managed to parry it with his energized arm, but the small blast destroyed his glasses and singed his hair.

With unexpected strength, Shirou leapt over Soichirou and delivered a devastating chopping kick to the man's shoulder, forcing him away from Connla. He didn't seem bothered by the severe pain however, and he punched the teenager's chest several times before knocking him on his back with an uppercut. Meanwhile, Connla flipped backwards using only her right hand for support, then planted her soles on the wall and launched herself at him like a bullet. Her intent was to batter him, but he leaned back just enough that she missed him by inches.

As she passed by him, Soichirou grabbed Connla's leg, then whirled her small body around effortlessly and slammed her face-down onto the stone ground. She gasped from the recoil, then suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her legs, and she let out a strained scream. He had energized his entire arm and chopped down on her lower legs, breaking both tibia bones so badly that she would not be able to get back onto her feet. Along with her broken left arm, all she had remaining was her right arm.

"_Lancer!"_ Shirou shouted and rushed in to intercept Soichirou before he could hurt Connla any further. He projected a new pair of swords and stabbed at his homeroom teacher numerous times, but the stoic man dodged each swipe with surgical precision. Once Soichirou found an opening in Shirou's offense, he delivered a mighty kick to the boy's chest and sent him flying until he hit his back on the wall. Even though Shirou knew he was severely outmatched, he grunted through the pain and clamored back to his feet.

He spared a glance for Connla, who was lying nearby and hiding her face from everyone so they couldn't see her anguished expression. He shifted his eyes back to Soichirou while thinking, _His objectives are to immobilize Lancer and take away my weapons. Lancer's done what she can, and my rushed projections won't be enough. At best, I would be able to make two more proper swords._

Shirou created another blade, feeling his magic circuits flare from the strain. He ignored the pain and dueled with Soichirou again. For whatever reason, Shirou felt more energized and focused than before. It was as if he was now fighting as a proper warrior rather than an inexperienced Mage. Was it because he was getting used to his opponent's fighting style? Was it because he had to do his job of keeping Soichirou occupied? Was it because he wanted to protect the others?

Or was there something else going on…?

Shirou deftly ducked beneath one of Soichirou's punches, then slashed at his chest. The man's suit was cut through in a diagonal line, and a thin streak of blood seeped out of a long laceration on his chest. Neither of them allowed the action to stop just because Shirou got in a hit. The teenager whirled behind the assassin and attempted to stab him in the back, but he wound up missing and had to jerk his head back to avoid having his neck bones snapped into pieces. They kept up this dervish for what was really half a minute, but it felt like an eternity to them.

As the two men's eyes locked on to each other, that was when a peculiar green flash lit up the area. A second later, Shirou blinked in surprise when he discovered someone's blood hitting the floor.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next part should be up soon, but updates may be a bit slower during the holidays. I'm also going to be grinding the Christmas event in FGO like crazy, so that will definitely cause some delays. I should have Part 2 up before the New Year though, so just sit tight, folks.


	18. Clash of Souls part 2

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 18: Clash of Souls part 2**

_Chaldea_

"Hah… hah… uuh…"

Connla appeared visibly strained as she slept in the infirmary. She was experiencing the battle in Fuyuki Church firsthand, and while she really wasn't feeling any physical pain, the stress of witnessing her other self being battered so badly had a negative influence on her. Beads of sweat rolled off her forehead and cheeks, which Cuchulainn Caster had to keep dabbing off with a damp cloth. He continued linking his Spirit Origin with hers, but he was starting to show signs of fatigue. Fortunately, Cuchulainn Lancer arrived immediately when Caster informed him of the change in Connla's condition.

"What's going on here?" Lancer wondered as he held his daughter's hand and established a connection between their Spirit Origins.

Caster gasped as he severed his link and sat back. "There's nothing wrong with her physically, but whatever she's dreaming about must be pretty damn terrifying for her."

"Think we should tell Nightingale?"

"Maybe. That woman will go crazy if she finds out the sheets are this saturated with sweat."

"Then I'll give the kid a bath. Go get Nightingale in the meantime."

Caster left to find the nurse, while Lancer carried Connla to the bathtub and washed her up. She continued breathing hard the entire time, and she was so dehydrated that he needed to give her multiple glasses of water. It bothered him that no matter how hard he called out to her, she would not respond whatsoever.

"Shit… You really are in a different world right now, aren't you?" Lancer cursed.

He heard the door creak open slightly, and he looked back expecting to see Nightingale or Caster. However, he jolted when he heard a burly fellow's voice declare, "Yo. Long time so see, Setanta."

"You're-!?"

* * *

_Fuyuki Church_

Within the rising plumes of misty smoke, several green flashes lit up the area like a spectacular light-show. Rin had used some of her gems to erect shields that blocked Medea's magic shots. When the temporary barrier dissipated, the Servent merely smirked and fired again.

"_Acht!"_ Rin cried out and tossed more magic stones that broke to release their magic, generating another barrier. Medea's plan wasn't to kill Rin instantly. She wanted to make the girl realize how hopelessly outmatched she was, and then crush her the moment Rin was lost in despair. To that end, Medea would just keep using her lasers until Rin ran out of gems to sacrifice.

"Fu fu," Medea giggled. "Your struggling is entertaining, at the very least. I wonder how long you can last like this, though."

She unleashed another spell, and Rin leapt back while tossing more stones and shouting, _"Sieben!"_

Another barrier guarded her from the attack, and the sorceress murmured, "Oh my. You're fending my attacks completely. Unfortunately for you, you're wasting so many of your precious gems trying to protect your comrades. If you give up on them though, you can make do with protecting yourself instead."

Rin knew that was the case. Medea's magic covered such a wide range that she had no choice but to use her gems in a wasteful fashion. Even so, she refused to allow Shirou, Connla and Caren to be caught in the blast. She was certain that Soichirou was protecting, but the others would be destroyed if she didn't protect them.

Medea continued taunting, "If all you can do is block me, then the outcome is obvious. So then, what do you plan on doing?"

Rin clenched her teeth, then exclaimed, _"Sechs! Ein Fluß, ein Halt!"_

She threw some stones, and they shot for Medea in streaks of light. Then she rushed toward her and chanted, _"Fünf, Drei, Vier! Der Riese und brennt das ein Ende!" _†

Several red gems sailed toward the calm sorceress. Then, with nary a change to her callous smirk, she raised her hand and mentally commanded the stones to stop just inches from her palm. They shattered into tiny pieces, their magic rendered completely useless. Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing, and her pained expression showed it.

"Are you finished?" Medea asked boredly as she lowered herself to the ground. "You're more than welcome to keep trying until you run out of gems. Or are you suggesting that you have exhausted your supply?"

The teenaged Mage was at a loss. She had used her most powerful attack, and it had utterly failed. She concluded that even if she had used well over a hundred gems, it still wouldn't have been enough.

Medea shrugged and muttered, "Looks like you finally understand. Still, it wasn't a total waste. A tenacious little girl like you provided me with a modicum of entertainment. It's been a long while since I last fought a genuine magic duel. If only for that, I consider you worth the while. You must be frustrated to know that that's the best you can manage. Even so, it is the truth. Be proud knowing that a novice such as yourself forced the hand of a world-renown Mage such as myself."

She glanced over at Shirou and Connla, who were both collapsed on the ground by now. She raised her hand and said, "My Master will kill your friends before long. Out of respect for your determination though, I will eliminate you so that you don't have to watch them die."

"…"

Rin patiently listened to Medea's prattling for long enough. Then an unexpected smile crept on her lips as she murmured, _"Stark, groß, Zwei!"_ ††

A single white gem was on the ground right before Medea's feet. She had failed to notice it before, but then it flared such an intense light that it momentarily blinded her. Rin immediately charged in, energizing her arms and legs with her magic circuits to enhance her strength. She leapt in and performed a powerful palm thrust at Medea's sternum, causing her to cough up blood.

This was the blood that Shirou witnessed before, and it totally surprised him. Caren and Connla were likewise as astonished. The one in most disbelief was Medea though, as she stumbled back and gasped, "You profess to be a Mage, yet you fight with your fists!?"

"Too bad for you, but the art of self-defense is a required subject for Mages nowadays!" Rin shouted and did a sweeping kick to throw Medea off balance. She struck her with another palm thrust, then punched her face so hard that it sent her flying back against a destroyed pillar.

Rin was about to go in for the kill, but then she heard Soichirou's voice exclaim in a calm manner, "That's far enough."

She shrieked and crossed her arms to block a much stronger punch than she could manage, and it made her fall several feet backwards. Shirou tried to run to her aid, but he was so worn out that he couldn't move very far. Not only was he exhausted, the intense burning sensation coursed through his magic circuits once more, causing him to wince in agony. It was so bad that small wafts of steam rose off of his burning flesh.

_Damn it! Why is this happening now, of all times!?_

"You slipped up," Soichirou said to Rin. "A true assassin kills in only one or two strikes. The fact that you needed four to merely incapacitate Caster betrays your lack of ability."

Medea warily rose to her feet and gasped, "I thank you, Master. Had you not intervened, I would have been defeated."

"Enough with the flattery. Your job is to wake Saber up. We made the mistake of underestimating our opponents, so we must have her destroy them without mercy."

Indeed, Artoria was fully passed out atop the magic circle at this point. She had expended too much strength resisting the Command Spells, and now only a simple order would prompt her into action.

"Yes, that is a wise decision, Master," Medea agreed and raised her hand with the intent of using a Command Spell.

"… Indeed," another man's voice broke through the silence. "If only it had come a few seconds earlier."

Connla's eyes widened when she heard that sharp, condescending voice. However, what the man spoke next caught _everyone_ completely by surprise.

"Trace…"

Several swords materialized several feet above and behind Medea's head.

"On!"

The sorceress yelped when she noticed the blades too late, and they rocketed straight for her in such an intense flurry that it caused smoke to rise around her. It cleared out after a short while. However, the resulting scene was _not_ something that anyone expected. Medea laid on her side, suffering from numerous cuts throughout her body. None of them were fatal though. She would not have been able to escape Archer's ambush, but somehow she survived. That was because everyone found Connla lying on top of the sorceress. While everyone was preoccupied with Archer's sudden appearance, the young Servant used a Ken Rune to fly toward the astonished Medea. She tackled her down just as the swords sliced through the air with reckless abandon.

"Tch," Archer grimaced. He went through so much trouble to escape Medea's constant observation, and Connla had to ruin it for him.

The girl gasped in anguish as she rolled herself off of the sorceress. She had sustained some non-lethal injuries herself, but her broken bones screamed for mercy even more than before. Medea's eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at Connla. Eventually, the woman uttered, "W-What are you doing?"

"Caster…"

After several labored breaths, Connla looked up and implored, "That's enough…"

"Why did you save me? I've done nothing to be indebted to you."

"That doesn't matter. You need to stop."

"Because I'm a witch? Is that what you think? That I'm a foul existence that should be punished as a traitor for all of eternity?"

"No. During this battle, I could sense it… Even though you could have exerted your full strength upon us, you never did. It was because of Mr. Kuzuki, wasn't it? He's too important to you. Not because he's your Master… but because he's the embodiment of your true wish. Am I wrong?"

Medea's jaw dropped lightly. She had no idea what this kid's True Name was, but somehow, she looked past her malicious nature and recognized her as a human being with thoughts, feelings and desires. The girl was much smarter than Medea gave her credit for, and those words made her pause in shock at her sagely wisdom. Was this Lancer some kind of wise hero from the Age of Gods who took on the form of a little girl to mislead her enemies?

Medea had a feeling that wasn't it. As she continued staring at Connla, she felt a faint magical power radiating from the girl's head. She couldn't see it for certain, but there was a type of sorcery directly augmenting her brain. She remembered the Runes that Connla used before, then realized what was going on.

_Runecraft to artificially enhance one's intelligence. The flow of mana is so interwoven with her cranium that they must have been there ever since she was a baby._

For all of the horrible things she had done until now, a pang of disgust welled inside her chest.

_How despicable._

She understood what it was like to have her mind taken over by someone else. Although Connla's affliction was vastly different than the brainwashing Medea went through in her first life, it was enough for the sorceress to relate with her. Connla's wisdom was not because she really was mature, but that she had been _forced_ to mature. She was basically an adult trapped inside a child's body. For that reason alone, Medea decided to listen to what the girl had to say.

"Be honest with yourself," Connla murmured. "You don't really need the Grail to make your wish come true, do you?"

"I… wanted it," Medea quivered. "I wanted my life back… before I became known… as the Witch of Colchis…"

"I understand. But that's no longer necessary for you. I don't know what happened between you and your original Master. Regardless, you were extremely fortunate to be found by Mr. Kuzuki. He welcomed you as his Servant, and gave you the chance you were looking for. Even so, that chance wasn't really needed. You found someone who would love and understand you. That's what all human beings yearn for, isn't it? To be accepted?"

"…"

"Listen to me, Caster," Connla begged and snatched her hand. "We need your help. If we allow the Holy Grail War to continue, the happy life you've finally found will be destroyed. Not just yours, but billions of lives will end. Whether we're righteous or vile, Heroic or Anti-Heroic, the Grail will indiscriminately consume everyone in the flames of Hell. I'm not saying you should see this as some chance to vindicate yourself, nor to save all of humanity in a fleeting moment of heroism… But could you at least fight for Mr. Kuzuki's sake?"

Medea paused for a moment. She had no idea what Connla was implying about the Grail, but her pleas were undeniably heartfelt and genuine. She shuffled to her feet and stumbled toward Soichirou before gazing into his empty black eyes. He also heard their conversation, and was frankly curious about what the child Servant meant. Of course, he never expressed this and merely focused on Medea's strained eyes.

"Master," the sorceress whispered, then leaned her body against his. "What do you think?"

"My opinions are irrelevant. What do you make of Lancer's claims, Caster?"

"I do not understand what she means regarding the Grail. But if I listened to her, that would mean us surrendering, wouldn't it?"

"Such thinking is naïve. I can tell that you see something of yourself in her. As someone yearning to make connections with others, that must be satisfactory for you. I will go along with whatever you wish. Do not let your concerns for me cloud your judgment."

"Soichirou…"

Medea continued staring at him.

"Then… I will-"

_**CRACK!**_

No one realized what happened just now. Soichirou stood there, frozen in time like a statue. Rin and Shirou both had their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped. Caren raised her eyebrows and clenched her teeth. The hope in Connla's eyes immediately vanished, rendering her blank-eyed and stunned. Everyone watched as Medea collapsed onto her side without a word. They were especially focused on what caused her to fall:

A thin rapier had pierced clean through her head, instantly killing her.

Medea hit the floor with an unceremonious crash. The sword disappeared, allowing blood to seep out of both entry and exit wounds. A few seconds later, her entire body glittered purple and dissipated into particles.

Just like that, the Witch of Colchis was gone. No warning whatsoever.

Everyone except Connla turned their attention toward where the rapier originated from. They discovered that Archer was poised with his bow in firing position, and had projected the blade to wordlessly snipe Medea. He lowered his weapon and returned a hollow stare of his own to the crowd.

"Archer…" Rin murmured. Although she was stunned about Medea's death, there was something else of great concern she needed to address. "I had my suspicions… But is it really true…?"

"Trace On," Shirou said. "That's exactly what you chanted. You said the same words I do."

Caren remained silent as she stared at Archer. The man turned to face Shirou and replied, "If you understand that much, then you should already know my True Name."

Rin shook her head despondently. She wanted to say, "I don't believe this," but she knew the possibility was all too real. It wasn't just Heroic Spirits of the past that could be summoned – heroes from the future could become Servants as well. The likelihood of summoning a hero from the future was highly improbable since humanity did not know of their existences yet. However, if the summoner had some kind of connection with the Heroic Spirit's past, then the bond between them would be strong enough to allow such a miracle to occur.

This also explained why Archer possessed such a single-minded hatred for Emiya Shirou, and would attempt to murder him at any opportunity. Rin restrained Archer the entire time because she wanted to maintain their alliance, but it dawned upon her that she really, truly did not understand him until now. She had been an ignorant little girl bossing around a Servant she initially didn't want. She couldn't imagine how frustrating it must have been for him to tolerate her immature mood swings and fits of embarrassment whenever Shirou was the topic of discussion. With those restraints gone, Rin got to see what Archer was really like, and it made even her bones shiver.

Although he wasn't her Servant anymore, she still faced him as a Master and said, "Yes. I understand it now. At the same time, your actions are becoming less and less comprehensible. What was the meaning of slaying Caster like that?"

"Why else? Someone had to free Saber from that vixen's control," was the unperturbed reply.

Just as he claimed, the spell binding Artoria's wrists had already vanished, and she laid unconscious upon the dulled magic circle. Soichirou stared at Archer, then stated, "I would have ordered Caster to remove those restraints."

"I wonder about that," the Servant countered. "Allowing an unpredictable element like her to run loose would have been a poor choice on my part."

"So says the snake that slithered into our ranks."

"The Trojan Horse would have been a more fitting analogy, especially considering that a hero of Greek myth was killed."

"So her death was your goal all along."

"Yes."

Soichirou couldn't be angry with Archer's Machiavellian strategy. He too had been raised to employ cruel methods such as this in order to assassinate his target. Any sort of 'good' or 'evil' in such actions were meaningless to Soichirou. He was actually impressed with the effort Archer had put into executing such a crafty plan. In his opinion, he believed that if this Heroic Spirit had been summoned as an Assassin, perhaps the Grail War would already be over.

Soichirou took a few steps forward, passing by the catatonic Connla who was still splayed on the floor. Not once did she take her eyes off of the spot where Medea died. She heard the conversation between the others, but it registered as mere background noise to her. The futility of convincing Caster left her feeling dispirited about her mission as a Servant.

He stopped in front of her and said, "Do not lose faith. However brief it was, your words reached Caster. There's no denying that her heart was mended due to your acknowledgement. Continue on your journey without hesitation, and do not give in to the same pessimism that has claimed Archer and myself. That is your duty as a Servant, Second Lancer. Or rather…"

Both of their eyes locked upon each other's.

"… Constance Hortensia."

She said nothing in response. The fact that he had seen through her earlier disguise no longer mattered. All she did was nod slightly. He understood that she was still in shock to clearly parse his words, so he said nothing more in consolation and returned his attention to Archer.

"Wait a minute, Kuzuki!" Shirou objected. "Why do you still want to fight!? Caster is gone, so there's no reason for you to!"

"Correct. I have no reason. I never had any interest in the Grail."

"Then why!?"

Soichirou stood before Archer, then got into his fighting stance. "This is something I started. With no concern of matters over good or evil, I took it upon myself to join this battle. It is mere principle for me not to quit until I see things through."

Without another word, the calm assassin rushed at Archer. Even though Medea was no longer around to enhance his fighting abilities, he never concerned himself about being an ordinary human attempting to take on a Servant. Likewise, Archer did not care that he could merely disarm Soichirou. If anyone threatened his life, he was going to kill them. Murdering people like Soichirou was second nature to him at this point, and he demonstrated this by whipping his sword so quickly that the assassin's arm fractured a full second later. Soichirou expressed no pain as he attempted to snatch Archer's face, only for his chest to be run clean through by one of the bowman's blades.

With his heart destroyed, Soichirou stumbled toward a pillar and sat down as a lifeless corpse, his black eyes remaining frozen open. The ceiling just above the dead man lost its integrity and collapsed, crushing him beneath solid stone. All the others could see was a small puddle of blood. Shirou could not bring himself to say anything about his teacher's death. Instead, he approached the unconscious Artoria and kneeled over her. Once Medea died, the magic circle and enchantment binding her wrists were gone.

"Saber…" Shirou whispered.

She weakly turned to face him while moaning, "Shirou…"

As the pair were lost in their reunion, Connla noticed several glints of light shimmering behind Shirou. She glared at Archer, realizing he was about to kill them while they had their attention away from him. She raised her remaining arm and conjured several Ansuz Runes, shooting some small fireballs at Archer before he could launch the swords at Shirou's back. He grunted and leapt back to avoid them. She was covered in sweat, and she breathed hard while coping with the pain her broken bones caused. Even if three of her limbs were incapacitated, she still wanted to do what she could with the remaining one, and so diverted his attention away from Shirou and Artoria.

"What are you doing, Archer!?" Rin exclaimed. "Drop the act already! Caster's dead, so enough with the nonsense!"

Archer coldly scoffed, "You're not my Master any more. I don't need permission from you."

Suddenly, Rin screeched as she found herself trapped inside a circular cage of huge broadswords that Archer projected. He disregarded her and walked toward Connla, refusing to take his eyes off of the incapacitated child Servant.

"It would seem my priorities have been misguided," he murmured and stood tall over her. "Let me tell you this, Lancer. However honorable your desire may be to unite all of us Servants against the Holy Grail, the truth is that it is impossible. Humans possess a multitude of emotions and beliefs. Although beautiful in their own right, it is when they attempt to intertwine with other emotions and beliefs that the real ugliness of humanity begins to show itself. Not even we Servants can escape that."

"And so you just gave up?" Connla grunted.

"It's more like I tried too hard, and became exhausted of it all."

"Don't be ridiculous. Clearly you still have enough mettle to try and kill your past self. But that won't do either of you any good. Whatever happens in this timeline will have no effect on you."

"I would prefer to save myself before I can drown in the agony of treating humanity as the evil I defeat in order to become a 'hero'."

"So you've been looking for a proper enemy to slay. Then this is actually your chance. Listen to me, Archer. There _is_ an evil lurking out there. If you could just let me explain, I can-"

Archer pointed one of his swords directly at her face, then retorted, "I've listened to you enough. You only lasted this long because I had to focus on taking care of Caster. With her out of the way, I intended to get rid of you next. If there's one thing I detest, it is unpredictable elements, and you are as unpredictable as they come."

She became absolutely horrified as she fixed her eyes on the glinting edges of the blade. "But…"

"Get out of my sight, Second Lancer."

He pulled his arm back, intent on stabbing through her head.

"_**Noli Me Tangere!"**_

Caren's pained scream echoed through the halls, and a long strip of red cloth whipped all the way across the room toward Archer. He vaulted back and leapt high, then summoned his bow and shot dozens of glowing red arrows at the Shroud of Magdalene. The fabric was punctured with numerous small holes, and Caren recoiled it around her arm while running to Connla's side.

"_HYAAA~AAAH!"_ Shirou unleashed a fierce battle cry as he projected twin swords of his own, and he met Archer in combat. Although he was a human attempting to match blades with a Servant, Shirou somehow managed to drive Archer back with every furious swing and strike. The bowman grunted, mystified as to why the teenager could rival him. Then he remembered the strange thing that happened after he and Saber fought against Berserker several nights ago:

"_I would have been able to repair his magic circuits and energize them so that his equilibrium wasn't so off-balance. This would have made him able to reinforce objects to their maximum limit, thus allowing him to become a much more proficient Mage."_

"_Then why don't you do so?"_

"_The job's already been done for me."_

Archer grimaced upon realizing his mistake. He himself had determined that Shirou's magic circuits had been repaired and would function much better than ever before. Shirou wasn't quite on Archer's level yet, but it was safe to assume that he could be a match against a weaker Servant. Even so, the strain of using so much mana at once was beginning to cause the boy tremendous fatigue. Not only that, each time he hit Archer's blades, the vision of a barren hill kept appearing in his mind. Archer found an opening to violently kick Shirou away.

"As I thought. Your projections have gotten a lot better. Your imitations are no longer hollow constructs," the bowman declared. "Although you can only last a few seconds at best, your capabilities are most frightening indeed. The thing is, while your weapons are impressive copies, your attempts at being an imitation Servant will only result in your self-destruction."

Shirou clutched his head as his migraine intensified. A horrible ringing sound reverberated in his head, as if a jackhammer and a giant church bell were clattering and gonging inside his skull simultaneously. The visions of the empty hills turned into a field of endless blades. Shirou sweated so hard that he probably lost a liter of water from his body. The pain and sights were so tremendous that he would have gone mad with suicidal thoughts had he not tempered his willpower.

"It seems your ideal self is nearly within your grasp," Archer said as he approached Shirou. "But that's only because you have some unknown benefactor on your side. If you had been left on your own, you would never be able to accomplish anything no matter how hard you struggled. Or is it the struggle itself that gives you meaning in life?"

"_**Shut up!"**_ Shirou raged and rushed at Archer once again. Both men engaged in a fervent duel of wits and blades, sending sparks flying about everywhere.

Meanwhile, Rin clasped her hands as she watched the exchange, and then whispered, "Archer…"

She glanced over at Artoria, who had also been listening in dumbfounded silence. Caren had to concentrate on keeping Connla calm, so she held the girl's hand while resting her head on her lap. That was when an idea began to form in Rin's mind.

The battle concluded when Shirou collapsed onto his back once more, and his shattered weapons disappeared into the ether. Archer stomped upon his chest to prevent him from getting back up, then said, "A suitable conclusion for a fool who strived to achieve the impossible."

Just as he tried to do with Connla, he raised his sword and glared at Shirou with murderous intent…

"I hereby propose!"

Rin's voice broke through the air, causing Archer to stop. The others turned their eyes toward her as she reached her arm out toward Artoria.

"Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours! If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then obey me!"

The bowman would have attempted to kill his former Master, but Shirou got back up and projected a new set of blades to strike Archer's sword. He snarled in frustration, not because of Shirou's tenacity, but because he understood what Rin was trying to pull off. Artoria slowly stood back up, then ran toward Rin's extended hand.

"Do so, and I shall entrust my fate to your sword!"

The Command Spell reappeared on the top of Rin's hand, and Artoria likewise reached out while declaring, "On my honor as Saber, I shall accept your oath! I accept you as my new Master, Rin!"

Their fingertips touched each other's, and a wave of pure mana rushed around the others like a storm. With the contract complete, Artoria was finally back in her full armored garb, and she sliced through the swords imprisoning Rin with no effort. Then, she turned her fierce gaze toward Archer, whom she believed had caused more than enough trouble for her to stomach.

He muttered, "Now what, Saber? if Rin is your Master now, it means you no longer have any connection with Emiya Shirou."

"My pledge with him still stands," Artoria retorted firmly, then brandished the invisible Excalibur. "Instead of worrying about me, you should think about how you're going to fight me when you have no Master to draw magical power from."

"Such confidence coming from someone who simply had their mana replenished."

Faster than a blinking eye, the two Servants rushed at each other and dueled. With Artoria's strength fully restored, she had no trouble keeping up with Archer's furious stabs and thrusts. She swung Excalibur and decimated one of his swords with no effort, then swung down hard and forced him to defend with the remaining blade. The force behind her attack was so amazing that it destroyed the ground beneath them, and smoke wafted around everyone.

"That's enough, Archer," Artoria demanded. "It is my turn to express concern for your well-being. You have no means of anchoring yourself to this world, and you have no supply of mana. What do you intend to do now?"

"Hmph. You should be an old hand at this by now, Saber. Have you forgotten the class ability that Archers possess?"

"… Independent Action."

"Correct. That means I can last two days or so without a Master. More than enough time to put down Emiya Shirou."

"Didn't you hear what Second Lancer said!? Killing Shirou will do nothing for you, yet you refuse to let go of that misguided obsession!?"

"Misguided?" Archer muttered deeply. "That should be my line. How long do you plan on clinging to your own misguided wish? You lament about your failure at leaving a legacy, unable to look back and accept that you did all that you could."

Artoria fell silent. Memories of the corpse-ridden Hill of Camlann came flooding back to her. That bitter end to her storied life had been the one thing she always dreamed of escaping. She wanted to relive her life as a better king for her people and pass away as a revered hero surrounded by those who loved her, rather than wasting away in a battlefield covered in the corpses of thousands of citizens who betrayed her, believing her kingship was cruel and fallacious.

"Saber…" Connla whispered. Unlike her, the young Lancer had been able to accept her loss to Cuchulainn and drifted into the depths of obscurity, barely leaving much than a short vignette behind. She had trouble understanding how such an amazing Heroic Spirit like Artoria still yearned to redo her history through the Grail's power.

Archer dropped his swords and simply muttered, "I am an archer. I wasn't really meant to be fighting with swords in the first place. Though I have to admit-"

He flexed his hand, and some sparks crackled around his fingers.

"My bow is just as much of a borrowed forgery."

"What do you mean?" Artoria wondered.

A potent burst of mana exploded around the bowman as he replied, "I'll show you my true nature."

"That's enough! I don't wish to fight you!"

"_I am the bone of my sword. Unknown to Life, nor known to Death…"_

The blue aura surrounding him intensified in brilliance as he said, "Saber, I'm certain someone will appear to free you from your delusion. I, however, am here only to kill Emiya Shirou. If you intend to get in my way, my inner world will not show mercy even to you."

"An inner world…" Caren whispered. "I see it now. Archer, your true identity is not that of a swordsman or a bowman. If you really are another version of Shirou, then you are actually a Mage."

"How astute of you, servant of the Church," he replied. "Indeed, that is who I was in life. And now, I shall show you the accumulation of my life's work. Witness my hollow regrets and absence of pride for yourselves."

Archer raised his arm and called out the name of his true Noble Phantasm:

"_**Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

The shining azure haze transformed into raging flames that engulfed reality itself. No longer were they inside the ruins of a dilapidating church. Instead, for hundreds upon hundreds of miles on end, all they could see was a barren wasteland where no trees or grass were allowed to grow. Thousands of different swords punctured the ground, thick nimbostratus clouds blanketed the steel blue sky, and massive gears rotated in endless cycles.

This was a Reality Marble, a forbidden type of Magecraft that allowed one's inner world to temporarily override reality and manifest in the physical realm. It was what clued Caren in to Archer's real nature as a Mage rather than a warrior. This world, Unlimited Blade Works, was his real Noble Phantasm, which basically functioned as an over-glorified storage for all of the weapons he had copied. Any other Noble Phantasm that he used would actually be derived from this one.

"This is…" Connla gasped quietly. "A world of hollow regrets…?"

"Now that you have seen it for yourself, would you like to try your hand against it, Saber?" Archer goaded. "I'll produce a convincing replica of your holy sword and have you experience its power firsthand."

"But if you do that," Artoria object, "you'll wind up destroying yourself."

"Yes, I would. However, when two holy swords clash, there's no guarantee that any humans in the vicinity will survive. If you fight my barrage of swords head-on instead, you'll doom both of my targets, Emiya Shirou and Second Lancer."

Everyone winced when they realized his two-pronged strategy. Artoria pondered what to do next. That was when, without any warning, Shirou angrily got to his feet and ran past the startled woman. He ignored the others' pleas for him to stop.

_If the rules and principles of all the copying I've been doing so far are right…_

Sparks crackled around his arm, and he trained his eyes on a blade to duplicate its properties.

"Trace on!" he shouted and generated an identical sword, which he swung at the incoming one. Both weapons were destroyed on contact, but he kept his pace up with the flying weapons, deflecting each one with incredible precision. He was forging blades one after the other, perfectly retaliating against Archer's barrage. Not only that, each projection was happening faster and better than the last one. He understood each blade's structure.

No, more than that. He understood the Reality Marble's structure itself. If Archer was indeed another Emiya Shirou creating this inner world, then this Emiya Shirou could likewise glimpse in its craftsmanship and dismantle it piece by piece. He would create the escape route so that Rin and the others would be set free of Archer's most powerful attack.

"I'm getting sick…"

Shirou crossed his arms, and a shining light flared around his hands. The Reality Marble crackled like static.

"_**OF YOUR CRAAA~AAA~AAAP!"**_

The light intensified until the entire world turned white.

* * *

† - "Six! A river, a stop! Five, three, four! The giant that burns at the end!"

†† - "Strong, large, two!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaand I'm back from FGO grinding. I had so many AP restoring items that it was impossible for me to go through all of them, so I stopped early. Most of this chapter was prewritten though, so it didn't take long for me to get this posted. BTW, no Ereshkigal for me, but I snagged Altera, Abby, Gramps and Tamamo Caster before, so I'm happy with using Eresh supports for 2020.

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year, everyone!


	19. Fourth War's Remnants

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 19: Fourth War's Remnants**

Connla laid on the ground, having passed out momentarily. Her eyes fluttered open, and she realized that her cheek was resting on the cool stone floor rather than on Caren's lap. She wearily peered up to see where her Master was. Her vision was still blinded from the light when Shirou canceled Archer's Noble Phantasm, so she needed to readjust her eyes to the darkness for a while.

"Unhand me immediately, Archer," Connla heard Caren firmly command to the stoic bowman. The young Servant found her charge slung beneath the man's arm like a sack of potatoes, unable to break free from his strong grasp.

"Caren!" Shirou shouted and ran next to Artoria, who remained rooted on the spot brandishing her sword. Rin was likewise with Artoria, but couldn't do anything to help Caren. To make sure the nun didn't struggle, Archer placed his hand on the nape of her neck, casting some kind of simple spell that made her fall asleep.

"_M-MASTER!"_ Connla shrieked and tried to go after Archer, but her bones were still broken. Any attempt at movement would only exacerbate the pain. Even so, she dragged herself along the ground using her right arm for propulsion.

"Don't, Lancer!" Rin ran to her and pressed down on her back to restrain the desperate child.

Archer hopped onto the stairs with Caren under his arm, and Artoria demanded, "Where are you going!?"

"I've had a change of plans. My Reality Marble wasn't enough, and I'm nearly out of mana. Therefore, Lancer's Master will serve as a suitable hostage for me. If you don't want Lancer to disappear, then you would be wise to step down, Saber."

The swordswoman had no choice but to lower her weapon for Caren's sake. Shirou stood up and said, "I'll meet you at the castle in the forest outside town. It's abandoned now, so there won't be anyone to interrupt us."

"Hoh?" Archer became curious over the boy's proposal.

"You're not the only one who has things to say. You're going to hear a piece of my mind as well."

"Is that so? Your resolve to face a superior opponent is admirable, at the very least."

"Shut it. Don't you dare hurt Caren in the meantime. If you do, I will kill you!"

"Then I'll give you one day. You have my word that Caren Hortensia will not be harmed for the next 24 hours. Think of it as my way of apologizing for killing Caster right after Lancer managed to convince her. After witnessing such a sight and allowing her Master to be kidnapped, the kid must be quite traumatized."

The others paused, then glanced at the shivering Connla. Archer continued, "You'd best be quick about it. I can only last two days without a Master. If you fail to show up, then I'll dismember this woman in recompense for your cowardice."

With that, Archer shot up the stairway in a single jump, leaving the others behind. Once he was out of sight, Connla ceased resisting against Rin's hold on her and trembled uncontrollably. Her lip quivered, her throat tightened, and tears spilled over her cheeks. Rin took out some green gemstones and used her mana to crack them open while murmuring, "Calm down. I'll patch you up, but only if you promise not to go after Archer."

"Uh… Uuh…"

"I know. I'd like nothing more than to punch that guy silly. But his deal was with Emiya. If you make a half-hearted rush to save Caren, her safety might no longer be guaranteed."

"…"

"Archer may no longer be my Servant, but I'm the one who summoned him in the first place. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have caused so much trouble for all of us. Punishing him will be my responsibility. You continue your job of talking to the other Servants. That's what you've been summoned to do, isn't it? I don't think you're the type to go looking for vengeance, so don't go starting now."

Connla felt her broken bones slowly heal, and the sharp pain soothed itself away with each passing second. The wound in her spirit would not be so easy to fix though. She might have been touting how wrong the Grail Wars were, but in all honesty, she hadn't _understood_ the weight behind her own warnings. It was only through Archer murdering Medea and Soichirou that she could comprehend just how cruel and unfeeling the modern era really was. If this was a time that created Heroic Spirits like Archer, she didn't want to imagine what the future had in store as far as producing heroes.

As Connla sniffled and bit her lip to fight back the dreadful pangs of hopelessness, that was when she heard Bazett's voice echo in her mind, _"Calm yourself, my Servant, and return to my side with confidence. Don't lose sight of our contract. My fate rests within your blade, and your destiny rests within my soul. So long as our pact remains true, there will be nothing to fear."_

The child's anxiety settled, and she stopped shivering. She shuffled to her feet, then stood in front of the kneeling Rin and held her hand. She nodded slightly and whimpered, "Mm…"

"Good. Let's regroup with Sakura and Rider, then go back to the manor."

* * *

High atop the rooftop of a high-rise apartment complex, Cuchulainn stood tall and stared in the direction of Fuyuki Church. With the assistance of some Runes, he temporarily enhanced his vision so that he could observe the decisive battle taking place between Caren's group and Medea's faction. After his battle with Connla, Cuchulainn had spent time healing his abdominal wound while safeguarding Kirei in a little-known cavern near the mountain. Once the Lancer was ready, Kirei told him to continue watching over the war and reporting any findings to him.

Cuchulainn had been there even before the battle began. If anything, there was no way he wanted to miss catching a glimpse of Second Lancer's face and discerning her identity. Unfortunately for him, Connla's Identity Concealment was just too potent for him to break through. Since Medusa was the one fighting Archer, Connla had gone inside the church with the others, so Cuchulainn couldn't observe her from his vantage point any longer.

"Tch," he grumbled to himself. "A dead end, huh? Guess I'll just have to challenge them again and force them to talk."

Although he couldn't fulfill his curiosity over Second Lancer's identity, the fight between Medusa and Archer was still entertaining to him nonetheless. Just as he was perplexed about the mystery Lancer's True Name, he also wanted to figure out who Archer was. Ever since the Fifth War's very first battle – that being Cuchulainn's spar with Archer at Homuhara – the bowman's unusual fighting style baffled the experienced spearman. Archer should have fought at a distance, yet he was proficient enough to combat the infamous Celtic hero at close range. Also, the idea of an archer wielding twin swords was not something Cuchulainn had ever heard of before.

After witnessing the fight at the church, Cuchulainn became even more irritated with Archer. The red-garbed bowman had summoned Rho Aias, and then blocked Medusa's full-on Bellerophon.

_First he's pretending to be a swordsman, and now a shield user? Or is he just making shit up as he goes along, and that being an 'archer' is part of his scheme?_

He couldn't stand it. He hated having so many mysteries left unsolved. Never mind Kirei; _he_ wanted to know everything now! If he didn't find out who Archer and Second Lancer were, he thought that he would go crazy from the tension.

Once the battle between the two Servants concluded, Cuchulainn couldn't find Archer anywhere. All he could see were Sakura and Medusa waiting outside for approximately an hour. He had thought about departing since he risked Medusa sensing him, but he also wanted to know whether or not Medea would continue to be a threat to Kirei's ambitions. He exercised patience and remained to see who would emerge back outside as the victors.

However, something unusual caught Cuchulainn's eye. Unbeknownst to Sakura and Medusa, there had been a flash of movement that he managed to catch from the rear of the ruined church. The Lancer hurried along some buildings to get a closer look, balancing himself atop an electrical tower to keep up with the retreating figure. The person landed on a distant rooftop, and Cuchulainn finally saw that it was Archer.

_Where the hell is that bastard going off to… Oh?_

That was when he noticed the unconscious Caren slumped beneath Archer's arm. Just one look at her was enough to tell him what was going on.

_A hostage, huh? That woman is supposed to be Caster's enemy, so there would be no point in abducting her to negotiate with Caster. For him to have the freedom to do so against Caster's will, it means she must be dead. Does this mean he's actually going against the resistance movement for some reason?_

Archer leapt toward the woods bordering Fuyuki's outskirts, and his form vanished within the forest. Cuchulainn deactivated his vision-boosting Runes and smirked a little, then jumped in the direction of Kirei's new hideout to inform his Master of the proceedings.

* * *

With nothing left to do at the church, Shirou, Rin, Artoria and Connla made their way back upstairs. All of them were in a particularly glum mood, but Connla was especially depressed. Medea's death and Caren's kidnapping were causing her such distress that it was taking everything she had not to break down into a miserable mess of tears and wails. She fidgeted her fingers together and swallowed hard numerous times to fight back the urge to cry. She was given some measure of comfort when Artoria noticed how upset she was and gently placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

A short time later, they headed down the hallway leading back to the first floor. A feeling of something otherworldly pricked Connla's skin, and she realized that they were in front of the locked doors from before.

"Um… I know we're in a hurry, but… Could I have a moment…?" she uttered nervously.

"What's the matter, Lancer?" Shirou asked.

"There's some business I would like to take care of here. I promise it won't take long."

The child Servant raised her hand and generated an Ansuz Rune, which spat a tiny fireball that decimated the locks. She pushed the heavy door open, then shut it behind her as if not wanting any of the others to follow her inside. To be extra certain, she pressed her palm upon the wall in the pitch dark room and sent a Shield Rune coursing all along the walls until she was essentially inside a 'box' of pure magic. Once she made her preparations, she found the light switches and flicked them all on before looking upon what the darkness had been concealing.

Connla's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a thin line. The stench of death was stomach-churning, but she was already used to seeing dead bodies thanks to her time in the Land of Shadows. Contrasting the awful smell was the glorious sight of several golden crosses and ceramic effigies of biblical figures lining the walls, small tables and desks. She quietly walked through the lengthy room, her boots echoing within the morose chamber until she reached what was approximately the center. Not once did she look away from what the source of the smell was.

Within what was supposed to be an altar for holy worship laid dozens of withered-out husks that were once living children.

* * *

Rin sensed the flow of mana and tried to open the door, but was repelled by a sturdy, unmoving force. She muttered, "It's just a Bounded Field."

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Shirou wondered.

"I don't know, but it must be something that she absolutely doesn't want us to see."

After a moment, Artoria became serious and said, "She's using more mana. This feeling… Is it some kind of purification rite? Or an exorcism?"

"Exorcism?" Rin uttered, then glared at the sealed door. "That fake priest… Just what the hell has he been doing?"

Despite their curiosity, they decided to wait until Connla came back out before they could barrage her with questions. Ten minutes later, they sensed that the Bounded Field was dispelled from the inside, and Connla emerged with nary an expression on her stoic face.

"My apologies for the delay. I've finished what I wanted to do," she muttered in a deadpan voice.

Rin immediately stormed past her and threw open the door to see what the fuss had been about. To her surprise, the former manmade mausoleum was now completely devoid of corpses, and the awful stench was absent. Only the religious statues and regalia remained, along with the typical musk caused by a room that hadn't had much use in years.

"There's nothing in here…?" Rin mumbled, yet wasn't sure of her own words.

Connla still appeared despondent however, so Shirou leaned over her and asked, "What happened? Was there something in there that you didn't want us to see?"

"…"

"You were performing an exorcism rite," Artoria asked. "You were cleansing that room of whatever supernatural force was dwelling within. That, I am certain of."

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Rin retorted. "Even if he's a fake priest, Kotomine would have done such a thing himself to keep his own church free of evil spirits."

Connla stared at the ground, too anxious to respond to the fusillade of questions being fired at her. Finally, she mumbled, "I'll explain once we get back. It would be easier if I told everyone at the same time. Besides, if it's what I think it is… there might be some dreadful implications that we'll need to be prepared for."

"… Lancer?" the female Mage grew concerned over the girl's ominous warning.

Shirou put his hand on Connla's head and assured, "All right. Let's meet up with the others and go back to the mansion. We need to think about how we're going to rescue Caren as well."

"Mm…"

* * *

Shirou's team reunited with Sakura and Medusa, and they all caught each other up on what had happened on their respective ends. By the time they returned to Edelfelt Manor, the first signs of daybreak began to light up the late February skies. They had come back victorious over Medea and Soichirou, yet when Illyasviel greeted them at the front door, no one appeared to be happy. She looked at everyone, then realized that Caren was missing. She saw Connla's dejected expression, so she approached her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really… But I will manage."

They sat around in the lounge, too exhausted to even get themselves any food. Yet they were so wound up from the night's events that it would be extremely difficult for anyone to get any sleep. Illyasviel brought them some snacks and they ate while engaging in a strategy meeting. Shirou sat next to Connla on the sofa and said, "Okay, Lancer, out with it. It's time you confessed about what you did back there. The suspense is driving me crazy."

"Right," she murmured sadly. "I did mention that there could be some implications behind it."

"Such as what?"

"First of all, the reason Ms. Tohsaka didn't see anything in that room was because I had used cleansing flames to burn all of the evidence without harming our surroundings. As for what that evidence was… Well, when we first infiltrated the church, I had sensed a number of lingering spirits being kept locked in that chamber. They certainly wanted to get out, but there were religious artifacts and rituals set in place to trap them inside. The most troubling thing was that the spirits weren't malicious at all…

"No… They were once attached to the children who had been kept prisoner in that room and completely drained of their life essence."

The Masters plus Artoria grew shocked by this revelation, though Medusa's expression remained vacant.

"_That fake priest!_" Rin became outraged. "_I knew it! I knew something was wrong with that bastard! I can't believe he would do such a thing to those poor kids!_"

"What do you mean, Tohsaka?" Shirou wondered.

"After the New Fuyuki Fire, several children had become orphaned due to their families dying in the blaze. At the time, they were sent to the Church under Kirei's supervision, though I wasn't told of any details regarding whether or not they found new homes. He always dodged the issue, saying that someone of my noble standing shouldn't have to worry about anything except training to be a Mage. I always detested whenever he said that. I lost Mom and Dad at a young age, so I could relate to those children as well."

"Rin," Sakura murmured, then held her sister's hand.

"Right… My mistake. Let me correct myself - Sakura and I lost our parents at a young age, although she had been taken into the Matou family before that happened. Meanwhile, I was stuck with that fake priest acting as my 'guardian', which Dad had planned in his will. What a sick joke. I refused to take shelter under the wing of someone who allowed Dad to be killed, yet I had no choice due to my age. That's why I was always curious to know what became of those children. Speaking from a Mage's perspective, the idea that he never wanted to talk to me about it made me suspicious."

Connla bowed before Rin and said, "My apologies. I really wish I wasn't the bearer of such disappointing news…"

"No, it's all right, Lancer. You didn't do anything wrong," Rin assured. "In fact, you've finally put my doubts to rest. If those really were the orphans from the fire, then you went out of your way to make sure they could rest in peace now, didn't you? That gives me greater assurance than you can imagine, so on their behalf, I'd like to thank you."

"Mm… It wasn't really much. They just looked so withered and lifeless, unable to pass on with dignity… Kirei must have abandoned them there once their usefulness had been expended."

"Usefulness, huh?" the black-haired student bit her lip. "Putting aside the fact of how sick and disgusting that fake priest is, why would he want to drain them of their mana? The Fourth War had just ended when he took them in, so what would be the point?"

"That's the crux of what I want to discuss, Ms. Tohsaka," Connla said. "I carefully examined them to discern how long the extraction process had been occurring. Based on my examination, they were being kept in there and fed enough nutrition to sustain a healthy lifestyle. However, if we look at it from Kirei's perspective, it wasn't so much to 'keep them alive' as to 'fatten the pigs'. The healthier the children were, the longer he could continue the process until they eventually expired. It wasn't a sudden feeding like with Rider or Caster, but more of a prolonged savoring of their mana."

"So you're saying he was doing such a thing for an entire decade?" Shirou asked.

"Not exactly ten years, but I'd wager around seven to eight at maximum. He couldn't keep the children alive forever, so he must have found a new source of mana to peruse after they died."

"But why? What would he need magical energy for? And for such a long period too."

"I'd understand if he had done that while he was partaking in the Fourth War to sustain his Servant, but the New Fuyuki Fire and the resultant adoptions happened afterwards. The thing is, I believe it's related to what happened when I went to the Einzbern Manor yesterday."

Illyasviel widened her eyes and exclaimed, "You mean with Goldie?"

"Yes."

"Goldie?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"

Connla shook her head and nervously stuttered, "I didn't want to say this before since we needed to concentrate on fighting Caster. Ms. Einzbern and I agreed now to talk about it until the time was right, but now I think we have to."

Sakura raised her hand before her lips and murmured, "From the way you're speaking, it doesn't sound like good news…"

"It isn't," Illyasviel frowned. "Remember that I've lost Berserker. It was all Goldie's fault… Or rather, it was another Servant who killed Berserker."

"Unbelievable! Are you saying there's a _ninth_ Servant out there!?"

"Yeah. He was a terrifying man with short blonde hair and eyes as red as rubies."

Artoria's face became visibly strained as she remembered someone who fit that description. Rin blinked and thought, _Wait a minute. That sounds like the guy I met at the church before…_

Connla added, "He used hundreds upon hundreds of golden portals to fling countless weapons of legend at Berserker. He expended all of Berserker's remaining lives without sustaining any injuries until the very end, when Berserker managed to get in a surprise attack. Not only that, he addressed himself as the king of ancient Sumeria, and the King of Heroes-"

Artoria's voice suddenly raised several octaves as she shouted, _"Archer!?"_

Everyone turned to face the horrified Saber. Connla gasped, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, there's no mistaking it! That's the Archer from the Fourth Holy Grail War! How the devil is that man still alive!?"

"Th-That's what I was getting at. Kirei had definitely used those orphans to feed their mana to a Servant for almost ten years. It couldn't have been any of you seven, and Ms. McRemitz summoned me right after she lost her original Lancer. That means this second Archer, Lord Gilgamesh, has to be the one that Kirei was sustaining. I assume this was part of his strategy – to have two Servants fighting on his behalf while he waited in the shadows."

"Gilgamesh, huh?" Medusa murmured and folded her arms. "Hmph. We get rid of one of the hydra's heads, only for three more to spawn."

"Though he may be a problem, I shall deal with him personally," Artoria boldly assured. "No matter what it takes, I _will_ kill Archer this time. Knowing that man, he probably holds a grudge against Second Lancer for interfering with him yesterday. That means I should keep a vigilant watch over her so that I can meet him once again."

"Mm…" Connla mumbled. "I was so scared of Lord Gilgamesh hunting me down. The fact that you're willing to defend me puts my mind at great ease."

"Don't worry. I won't let him do as he pleases to you. Besides, I have some unfinished business with him as well. Think of it as a personal stake for me."

"Okay."

"But I don't get it," Rin murmured in contemplation. "According to the notes Dad left me, he had successfully summoned the Archer of the Fourth War. There's no reason the fake priest should have any business keeping Dad's Servant alive this entire time."

"Well…" Connla whispered. She was unsure of whether or not to say what was on her mind. She believed it was important for everyone to understand the full situation though, so she steeled her nerves and said, "Actually, Ms. Hortensia was just as suspicious of something about the Fourth War."

"Like what?"

"She brought with her the top-secret files that Kotomine Risei had forwarded to the Church during his time as the Fourth War's arbiter, and she allowed me to read through them so I could get up to speed concerning Kirei's involvement back then," the child Lancer explained, then took a moment to sort through a nearby locked desk until she found the papers and slapped them onto the table. "According to Risei's reports, he had struck a deal with Tohsaka Tokiomi so that the Church would fully cooperate with him winning the Grail since they deemed the Einzberns and Matous unfit to possess it. Kirei's participation as a fellow Master was to be part of their ploy. Risei stated that Kirei successfully summoned Assassin, while Tokiomi possessed the catalyst needed to summon a powerful Archer, that being Lord Gilgamesh."

"Yes, I remember Archer saying Tohsaka Tokiomi's name a couple of times," Artoria declared.

"But, with all of this information, this created a contradiction for Ms. Hortensia."

"In what way?"

"The official records that most Church members have access to state that Kotomine Kirei only summoned the Archer-class Servant. There's absolutely no mention of the Assassin-class Servant anywhere."

"What!?" Rin barked and shot to her feet. "That can't be right! I honestly don't know what happened in the Fourth War, but Dad certainly would have used all of his resources to summon the best possible Heroic Spirit! The previous arbiter wouldn't lie in his report, would he!? Or is the official record wrong!?"

"Ms. Hortensia had the same doubts, yet none of her superiors would answer her questions either. She couldn't be certain if they were in the dark themselves, if they wanted to hide the truth from her, or if it was more convenient for them if she did her own legwork into this matter. But now with me witnessing the deceased orphans, I can finally draw a reasonable conclusion – Kotomine Risei's top-secret reports are the absolute truth, and the official documents are mere propaganda."

"What… makes you say that…?" the horrified girl's voice quivered.

Connla stared at her right in the eye and said, "The Fourth War's Assassin was used as a ruse to mislead the other Masters into assuming that Kirei was the first one out of the running. He could then 'seek asylum with the Church' while secretly sending Assassin out on scouting missions on Tokiomi's behalf. In fact, most of Risei's reports involve what Assassin's findings were. They believed that this would give Tokiomi an advantage by having Assassin act as the 'eyes' watching over the War.

"Assassin's role lasted until Tokiomi wanted to test out Rider's Noble Phantasm since it hadn't been revealed yet. Assassin was sacrificed so that Rider could reveal his Noble Phantasm, which turned out to be a Reality Marble associated with the legend of Alexander the Great. With Assassin gone, Kirei really was no longer a Master, yet Archer was still involved. Risei noted several times that Tokiomi and Lord Gilgamesh were not working in harmony with each other due to his Servant's hedonistic nature, but that Tokiomi was keeping him in check with the Command Spells."

Artoria grew concerned upon recalling how arrogant and selfish the Fourth War's Archer was. She could picture him acting like a completely spoiled brat around his former Master.

Connla continued, "Then there was a big incident involving the Caster of that War, but what's relevant is that after several of the Masters and Servants worked together to resolve that crisis, Risei's reports immediately stop there."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"That's when he had been assassinated, leading to Kirei taking his position. There's no way to tell who did it, thought the autopsy states that the murder weapon was a gun. Ms. Hortensia strongly suspected the motive had to do with the arbiter possessing the Command Spells of previous Holy Grail Wars, and how they have the power to bestow the Masters with free Spells should they choose. The murderer must have not wanted their rivals to gain any sort of tactical advantage through the arbiter."

Artoria thought back to her previous Master, Emiya Kiritsugu. She was certain he'd have no compunctions about killing Risei. He had used some cruel trickery to murder the Fourth Lancer's Master, marking the moment she realized that the entire conflict was devoid of any honor, reasoning or sanity. What would prevent Kiritsugu from doing something similar to the arbiter? She didn't know if he was responsible though, so she wasn't going to throw blame at him if it was undeserved.

"Unfortunately, that's where my knowledge on the Fourth War ends," Connla admitted. "Risei's murder has never been solved, and we're stuck with the conundrum of what happened with Kirei, Tokiomi and Lord Gilgamesh. Indeed, while I know most of the facts, I share in Ms. Hortensia's confusion over why the Church would declare Kirei as Archer's summoner rather than Tokiomi."

Rin snarled darkly, "The Church used Dad, and then wrote him out of their official records. Those scum…"

"Wait a minute," Shirou interjected, and everyone's heads turned his way simultaneously. "Back when Kirei first explained the Holy Grail War to me, he said that if a Master were to be killed, the Servant would disappear. He said it was the most logical step one would have to take to eliminate the other Servants. I then asked what would happen should a Servant perish first. I thought that Masters without Servants would lose their value, so they didn't necessarily have to be killed, but that turned out to be wishful thinking. Kirei said that as long as the Command Spells exist, the Master's rights will continue.

"So if we have a scenario where one Servant lost their Master while a different Master lost their Servant, they could theoretically forge a new contract and re-enter the War. No matter what we do to circumvent this, the Grail chooses who gets to fight, and the participants slaughter each other until there are only one Master and their Servant left.

"Thinking about what you just said, Lancer, would this contradiction make sense if Kirei actually took the Fourth War's Archer away from Tohsaka's father somehow?"

Rin inhaled a dreadful gasp.

"Hmm…" Connla murmured to herself. "Ms. Hortensia had considered the possibility. Risei's reports don't necessarily state that Kirei had used up all of his Command Spells to issue orders to Assassin. Unfortunately, I don't know if the Grail is so stringent in its selection process that it can actually grant brand new Command Spells to the participants that it chooses."

Sakura suddenly said, "Grandfather told me it's possible."

"Is it, now?"

"Yes. He was the one who developed the Command Spells for the original ritual, after all. If a Master loses their Servant early on, and if the Grail itself sees them fit to continue participating, they can be granted a new set of Command Spells. From there, they can either summon a new Servant or steal someone else's. Furthermore, since Kirei inherited the right to be the War's overseer after the previous arbiter's murder, he'd likewise possess the surplus Command Spells. If there's anyone suitable for stealing other people's Servants, it's him."

"So that's why he was so confident about stealing Master's original Servant," Connla uttered. "I had thought the arbiter was merely an ordinary human-"

"_This can't be!"_

Rin's shrill cry rung throughout the entire room, startling everyone else. They gazed at her as she struggled to contain her agitation, yet a couple of tears spilled over her cheeks.

"This just can't be…" she moaned, clenching her fists into tight balls. "Are you trying to say what I think it is…?"

Connla lightly brushed her shawl, as if Rin's outburst had ruffled the fabric somehow. Then she murmured, "Ms. Hortensia and I didn't have any concrete proof before, but with my evidence regarding those children, it's safe to assume that Kirei was leeching their life force in order to sustain Lord Gilgamesh for almost 10 years. Since he had lost Assassin, and Tokiomi perished, this created the perfect storm where a morally devoid Master and an overindulgent Servant could join forces to go after the Grail. Since the Grail was destroyed however, Kirei and Lord Gilgamesh have since maintained their contract, and Kirei has made certain that his stolen Servant will survive to take part in the Fifth War, hence the sacrificed orphans."

"B-But for Kirei to steal Gilgamesh from Dad, he would have to… he'd have to…"

Connla paused, not wanting to say the inevitable. She then murmured, "Ms. Tohsaka?"

"What?"

"Some of the participants were taken in for forensic analysis, and both the Church and Mage's Association ensured that they remained strictly confidential. I have all of the forensic reports if you want to know how your father died."

Rin gazed in anticipation at Connla. Without hesitation, she blurted, "Yes, please tell me! Tell me how Dad died!"

"The results might be difficult for you to accept in your current state of mind."

"I don't care! Just tell me already!"

The young Servant sighed, then relented, "If you're that prepared, then I'll oblige. Let me see here…"

The young Servant foraged through the numerous papers for a minute, mumbling to herself, "Kotomine Risei… Uryuu Ryuunosuke… Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald… Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri… an anonymous female sniper… several children who had been sacrificed for Caster's rituals… Here we are; Tohsaka Tokiomi."

"What does it say!?"

"… Oh," Connla paused, clearly disturbed by her findings. Her cheeks seemed to blanch from disgust. "Cause of death: Penetrating spinal injury caused by a large knife."

"No way!" Rin gasped in dismay. "That can't possibly be a suicide!"

"You're right. This can only be a homicide. If we put everything together, that means the killer was…"

The teenager's chest flared with rage and grief. She clenched her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn't let go of the memories of those last moments she spent with her father.

"Damn it…" she gasped. "Damn it, damn it, _damn it, DAMN IT!_ _That goddamn fraud! I hope he gets lost in the afterlife! Even Hell wouldn't want anything to do with someone as rotten as him! Purgatory would call him a bad influence and pass him off somewhere else! Of course, he's not suited for Heaven, so he should just tangle himself in a bed of thorns outside the gates and suffer for all of eternity!"_

"Rin!" Sakura got up and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Please, calm down!"

"_How can I!? That eunuch killed Dad, and then had the nerve to live a normal life like it was no big deal!"_

Artoria held her frantic Master upright, then said, "That's enough. Yelling insults at someone who is not present is a waste of your energy."

"Saber… Uh… Aah…"

"I understand your frustration. But now is not the time to bare your soul like this. Second Lancer has been given the task of eliminating that man on her Master's behalf. Once she does so, then you may speak your mind to him as he lays dying. Only then will you be able to find the peace you've so longed for."

"Uh… Mm…"

"Come on," Sakura implored, and guided the distraught Rin upstairs to her room so she could rest for the day. All the while, Connla had tensed up and grew visibly upset again.

"What's wrong?" Illyasviel asked her.

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything… I knew Ms. Tohsaka would not like what I had to say, but…"

"Tohsaka's a lot stronger than you think," Shirou told her. "She's just angry at Kotomine, not you. I'm sure she actually appreciates all of the closure you have given her just now."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive. Let's just give her some time, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

_Chaldea_

Cuchulainn Lancer was astonished when he recognized the man standing at the bathroom door. He was none other than Fergus mac Roich, the Celtic hero who was a member of the Red Branch Knights like Cuchulainn was, and also acted as a foster father to the young spearman. He looked the same as when he was summoned in the alternate Fifth Singularity; short purple hair, constantly closed eyes, a bare chest showing off three diagonal scars, and wearing only a pair of torn green pants. Fergus' smile was virtually plastered on his face at all times, barely wavering in any situation unless it was absolutely serious.

Right now though, Fergus was delighted to see his foster son once again. Even though they had been once enemies who sided with nations that warred against each other, none of that enmity existed right now. The swordsman stepped in and said, "Bet you're surprised, huh? I was only summoned a short while ago."

"No kidding," Cuchulainn murmured. "Wish I could have a drink or two with you, but I'm a little busy right now."

"Hm… I bumped into Medb while checking the place out for some good women, and she told me to find you here. I hardly understood what she was talking about, going on and on about some person named 'Connie'. I don't think I've ever seen that woman look so worried sick, and I know her well enough."

"She's talking about Connla, the kid I had with Aife. The two other Cuchulainns and I are swapping in and out to take care of her."

"Ho ho. So this little pipsqueak is the mystery kid you slew in battle shortly after the Cattle Raid? In Connacht, there was only hearsay about some child warrior being crazy enough to last an entire day against you in battle. I didn't think it would actually be true, and Medb passed it off as some baseless rumor. But look at this – the myth is here in the flesh. I mean, just look at that penetrating scar on her chest. That _had_ to have been caused by Gae Bolg, right?"

Cuchulainn winced. "Stop reminding me about it…"

"Whoops, sorry. Forgot you're sensitive about that subject," Fergus' smile cracked a little. "Well anyway, just thought I'd pop in and say hello. You need a helping hand with Connla?"

"I should be fine," the Lancer said as he wrapped his daughter in a towel and carried her back to the bed. "She's been unconscious for almost three weeks now, and I have a feeling she's not gonna wake up anytime soon."

"Did something happen to her?"

"A lot, actually. Not that you'd be interested, seeing as she's not a fully-grown woman you can sleep with."

"Oh come on, I don't have _that_ much of a one-track mind, do I?" Fergus chuckled. "If anything, I can help you get Medb off your back, but I'd need to first know what the deal is with her being so worried about her greatest enemy's child. Besides, I might have a thing or two I could teach Connla about battle, the same way I did with you during your childhood."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just don't go around teaching the kid anything weird, or there's gonna be trouble."

"You don't hold me with much esteem, do you…?"


	20. Inevitable Discovery

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 20: Inevitable Discovery**

After Sakura guided Rin to her room, Medusa decided to leave the others and headed for the roof to patrol outside. This left Shirou, Artoria and Connla in the lounge to discuss a few more things.

"Haaah…" Connla exhaled an irritated sigh and plopped her head against the back of the couch. "What a mess this is turning out to be. I never thought Holy Grail Wars could be so complicated."

"This is ridiculous," Shirou scowled. "It's like the Grail is laughing at us while we put on some morbid show for its amusement."

"Yes, it is. That is the one unchanging factor in this whole thing. The Grail remains in the background, quietly observing the bloodbath that is propagated by the wish it grants. That's why I was summoned here as a Servant – to ensure that thing's destruction, and to eliminate anyone who has become irrevocably twisted by it."

"But I thought Servants could only materialize _because_ of the Grail. If you're going against it, then how were you summoned, Lancer? Is there a different method for summoning Servants that exists?"

"Um…" the girl murmured, then glanced away. "It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Looks more like you don't want to tell me," he said, recognizing her aversive behavior.

"I'm sorry. I have to keep that knowledge confidential until the time is right. It must be frustrating for you to put up with me and my secrets."

"It's okay. It's not like we need to know to survive the battles coming ahead, do we?"

"Correct."

"Okay. But I just want to ask _one_ more thing about that, Lancer," Shirou leaned in and became serious. "Were you the only Servant summoned via this 'other method'?"

"Huh?" Connla raised an eyebrow.

"No, let me rephrase that… Are you aware of any other Servants who might be allied with our cause still running out there?"

"I don't think so. I believe I was the only one called forth."

Artoria interjected, "If there had been more Servants like Lancer, we would have found out about them by now."

"Good point," Shirou admitted, then sat back and wiped his forehead. "I know this is going to sound silly, but I've been having these dreams lately where I see a hammer striking steel over and over again. My body is in excruciating pain each time that hammer is swung, yet when I wake up, it's like I feel better than ever."

"That's the first time you've ever mentioned that."

"I know. But have you noticed how much I've been improving my sparring matches with you?"

"Yes, I have. Your learning pace, resilience and strength are so impressive that I'm starting to believe I have nothing left to teach you, especially since you adapted to Archer's fighting style rather than mine."

"I thought Lancer might know something about it," Shirou groaned, "but I guess not, huh?"

"My apologies, but I really have no idea," Connla shook her head in disappointment. "But as far as the image of a hammer striking steel concerns me, that sounds reminiscent of a blacksmith working at his forge."

"A blacksmith?"

"I concur," Artoria agreed. "If Shirou really is seeing that dream repeatedly, and he's feeling pain from each of the hammer strikes, then maybe some kind of outside force is actually tempering his body while he sleeps."

_Now_ the teenager was starting to feel spooked. He swallowed hard to shake off the eerie sensation. Connla noticed his discomfort and blurted, "That's just a theory, though! You really shouldn't take too much stock in our opinions! Shouldn't you be more worried about your duel with Archer? You can put off worrying about your dreams or whatnot after you settle your score with him."

"You're right," Shirou calmed down. "I need to think about taking that bastard down for good. He's the one who's putting Caren in such unnecessary danger."

"Mm. I know she's valuable to him as an insurance policy, but I can't stop feeling uneasy for her. However much Ms. Hortensia and I might bicker with each other, I still owe her my gratitude for taking care of my Master. I feel like I put her in this situation by agreeing to let her act as my false Master."

"Do not blame yourself, Lancer," Artoria said. "You have been fighting such a lonely battle commendably, struggling to convince all of us not to be deceived by the Holy Grail War's lies and false promises. Though your voice may not each everyone, your conviction has at least swayed me. I shall raise my sword to strike down the root cause of these tragedies and bring closure for everyone."

"I don't think my duty is as noble as you think. I'm just following the orders my Master gave me when I was summoned. Besides…" Connla stared down at her lap. "It might not be obvious, but… I have a bit of a stake in this too…"

Her mind wandered to her battle with Cuchulainn. Her father's angry scowl as he was forced to heed a madman's bidding weighed heavily on her heart. She then murmured dejectedly, "That must sound so selfish of me. I'm a Heroic Spirit. I should only fight for the people of today, not for any personal gain."

"Don't say that," Artoria told her. "It's okay to have something or someone to fight for. If you don't, then you're just flailing your weapon around in the name of empty violence."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Even if Shirou isn't my Master anymore, I'll still fight for him, Rin, Sakura, Illyasviel, Caren, and everyone I've come to know in Fuyuki."

"Huh…" Connla paused, surprised to hear such a powerful Servant being so humble.

"Oh right," Shirou interjected. "Saber, you actually don't know what Lancer's True Name is, do you? Tohsaka figured it out while you were in captivity."

"Really? Is it fine with you if I find out, Lancer?" Artoria asked the girl.

"It's okay. There's no need for me to hide it from all of you anymore. But this knowledge has to remain top-secret so that my father doesn't find out for as long as possible."

"Your father?"

"The other Lancer, Cuchulainn."

* * *

Ever since the battle between Heracles and Gilgamesh, the Einzbern Manor remained as a deserted mansion. Bits and pieces of framework gradually fell off from the wreckage caused by the fight, though it would take centuries before the entire place actually collapsed from natural erosion. Inside the foyer, Archer sat in a dark corner. Since he had Caren unconscious and tied to a chair in the wine cellar, there wasn't any need for him to watch over her. He needed to stay at the mansion the entire time so that he wouldn't miss out on Shirou's arrival. Therefore, he had nothing to do except brood in silence.

His first thoughts involved Caren, and how he initially thought she was Connla's Master. After a quick investigation however, he realized that she didn't any have Command Spells whatsoever.

_Looks like I screwed up,_ he thought bitterly. _This woman and Second Lancer really aren't Master and Servant. They were simply pretending to be in case something like this happened._

Normally, he would have gotten rid of Caren since she had no intrinsic value as a Master, and could therefore be treated as a witness that needed to be eliminated. However, he knew that Shirou would come to rescue her. Once upon a time, when Archer lived as Emiya Shirou himself, he would have done the exact same thing. With that knowledge in hand, Archer was certain that Caren's safety would still hold sway over the other Shirou. That was why he decided to keep her locked up rather than kill her.

Archer closed his eyes and contemplated on many other things, particularly about the course of his original life, his reincarnation as a Guardian, and the many battles he had to fight to preserve humanity. None of these thoughts brought him any joy. Just as his Noble Phantasm was a Reality Marble representing a barren world, his ponderings were as equally hollow and pointless, yet he had nothing else to do to pass the time.

As he closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, that was when he sensed something unusual, and he became fully alert once more. Without a word, he stood up and summoned his bow into his hand before striding through the manor.

* * *

From one of the side entrances to the dilapidated mansion, a dead-eyed man in religious garb quietly approached. Indeed, Kirei had finally come out of hiding and had Cuchulainn bring him to the mansion after hearing his reports. Ever since his confrontation with Caren, Kirei had been treating his missing arm after Connla severed it. He had to individually transfer the numerous Command Spells from the lost arm to the remaining one so he didn't lose his rights as a Master, and that process took up quite a bit of his time and energy. Not only that, but his partner-in-crime Gilgamesh had gone missing, and any attempts Kirei made at contacting him were met with empty silence. Kirei could have forced Gilgamesh to appear via Command Spell, but that risked revealing him to Cuchulainn, and the two Servants could wind up fighting each other out of pure animosity.

Kirei had no choice but to go to the mansion with just Cuchulainn, essentially abandoning Gilgamesh. Once the spearman informed him about Archer bringing Caren here as a hostage, Kirei didn't want to miss this opportunity to see his daughter again without Second Lancer interfering with him. The thing was, he had every intention of keeping this reunion as short as possible – the dagger in his pocket was proof of this.

He opened the door and quietly stepped into the hallway, then gazed around at the numerous entrances leading to either various rooms or basement stairways. He didn't care about the mansion's grand splendor. In fact, it seemed to hinder his progress of finding Caren, since he didn't know where Archer had stowed her away. Eventually though, Kirei came upon the door leading to the wine cellar, and after taking a few steps down the stairs, he found the white-haired priestess tied to a chair unconscious. He stood in front of her and stared long and hard at her for several minutes.

Caren's sleeping face reminded Kirei of his wife, Claudia. The nun was practically a spitting image of her lovely yet terminally ill mother. Kirei's life had been so devoid of joy that he thought that marrying a woman would help him overcome his innate evilness and find the normal life he had always yearned for. Yet it only resulted in Kirei wanting to savor Claudia's suffering, and she fully understood his twisted nature. She had taken her own life in the hope that Kirei would awaken to love after losing her, but the reality was that he grieved only because he couldn't kill her himself.

He had almost forgotten what Claudia looked like until he saw Caren's face. Just as he didn't truly love Claudia, he had no interest in taking care of Caren, and thus abandoned her. Now that he had fully allowed his malicious intentions to dominate him, he wouldn't have any trouble murdering Caren. In fact, this would probably be recompense for him not being able to kill Claudia.

Kirei reached into his pocket and withdrew the gleaming dagger, his eyes focused on Caren the entire time. Before he could take a step toward her though, Cuchulainn materialized into physical form and firmly demanded, "Wait."

"Do you have an objection, Lancer?" Kirei asked, refusing to turn his gaze upon the blue-garbed spearman.

"This woman is not Second Lancer's Master. It's obvious that they were putting up a front to mislead everyone else."

"What of it?"

"What I'm saying is that you're wasting your time."

"Not at all. Witnesses have to be silenced, no matter what."

"Even though she's your own daughter?"

"What part of 'no matter what' do you not understand?"

"Tch," Cuchulainn snorted. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a stand on this one. I don't know about you, but I want to know who Second Lancer's real Master is, and Hortensia's our only lead to finding out."

"I fail to see the point," Kirei muttered. "The real Master should be with the resistance movement, which means that the other Masters should know who it is."

"Even so, she'd still make for a decent bargaining chip, right?"

"Give it up, Lancer. I can already tell that you don't want such a beautiful lady to die. I am aware of your penchant for enjoying female company."

Cuchulainn scratched his head and grumbled, "Damn, you saw right through me, huh? Granted, she's not exactly my type since her crude attitude reminds me of Morrigan, but I find it difficult to raise my hand against a lady all the same."

"Even so, you're the type of warrior who will do his job regardless of the opponent, right? Then if you don't want me to kill Caren, I shall thus command you to do it on my behalf."

"Hah. If you want me to do it, you'll have to waste one of your Command Spells."

"I see," Kirei murmured. He unfurled the sleeve off of his remaining arm and raised it, showing the surplus sigils tattooed on his flesh. "Then I order you, Lancer."

"…"

"Kill yours-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. The dagger grasped between his fingers slid out and clattered on the stone floor. After a tense moment, Kirei fell forward and collapsed with an unceremonious crash, his eyes bulging and his mouth gaping wide. Cuchulainn was amazed to discover around 15 arrows puncturing the man's spine in a neat row. It had happened so quickly that he barely understood that Kirei was actually dead.

A pair of footsteps broke the silence, and Archer appeared from the stairway wielding his bow. He glanced at the corpse in disdain and muttered, "For once, the clean-up actually feels good."

"Archer!" Cuchulainn exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Lancer? I thought you would be more appreciative of me destroying the shackles binding you."

"Piss off. Just what the hell are you up to? Why'd you go and abandon the little lady Tohsaka to join Caster's side? Why did you abduct this Hortensia woman? From what I can tell, you're just running wild at this point."

"That's rich, coming from one of the wildest Heroic Spirits that ever existed. Well, never mind that. You don't need to know anything other than I've got some personal business with Emiya Shirou, the boy you failed to kill twice."

"Huh… You're right about one thing. I _don't_ need to know what's going on in that rotten skull of yours."

"Fair enough. So what do you plan on doing now? Kotomine's dead, and you have no reason to save Caren Hortensia. Furthermore, you have no Master, and the resistance group will soon make their move against me. Since they don't know that I killed Kotomine, they'll assume that you're still his lapdog and try to get rid of you."

"You make it sound like you've got some bargain that you want to hawk at me."

"You're quick on the uptake. This makes things a lot easier for me," Archer smiled. "I'll be as succinct as possible about it then. I want you to join sides with me."

Cuchulainn's eye twitched as he spat, "You have _got_ to be joking."

"I am quite serious."

"You think I'd switch sides like you did just because you offed Kotomine? Don't be stupid. You already know what my principles are."

"Aren't you the greedy one? Then I'll sweeten the deal a little more," Archer said. "I'm sure you've been curious as to who Second Lancer is. From my understanding, she hides her form and alters her voice solely while in your presence."

The Lancer snarled a bit. "So you're saying it's a woman?"

"No mistake about that. It is a girl who fights the same way you do."

"Probably Scathach then. She's the only woman who could fight on par with me."

"Oh? Then you're saying that you had a child for a teacher?"

The moment he heard the word 'child', that was when the irritated Irish hero's countenance changed into something fierce. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all. Second Lancer is a little girl."

"A little… girl…!?"

"Yeah. She has short purple hair and wears a green suit similar to yours. She doesn't look to be any older than seven or eight. Other than that, she's practically a miniature version of you in combat, though her range of skills is much more versatile than yours. Must be her way of making up for the lack of strength that you possess."

Gae Bolg clattered upon the concrete floor, then disappeared in blue particles. Goosebumps practically swelled all over Cuchulainn's skin, and a horrid chill crept through his nervous system.

"… _You're fucking with me, aren't you?"_ he demanded darkly. His eyes were wide with shock, and his skin visibly creased in response to his anger. _"If you are, then I'll slaughter you without remorse."_

"What would I gain from lying to you?" Archer asked, unperturbed by the other man's boiling fury. "I'm telling you because she is the most capricious factor of this war. Originally I was uninterested in the Grail, but with the alliance that has been building up between the other Servants, I had to fall back on it to fulfill what it is I seek here. Caster didn't know where the Lesser Grail was, and Kotomine was not the type of person to divulge such sensitive information, so I had no choice but to dispose of them. Unfortunately for me, challenging the likes of every other Servant in this war along with their Masters would be tantamount to suicide. That's why I needed an insurance policy."

"That sharp-tongued little lady, right?" Cuchulainn glanced at the unconscious Caren.

"Yeah. Not only are they holding off from pursuing me, but the only other Servant who either isn't dead or allied with them – namely you - has come to have a nice chat with me."

"Get to the point already."

"Of course. Should we work together, we'll have a better chance of obtaining the Lesser Grail for ourselves. I've given you everything you could ever ask for – Kotomine Kirei's death, and a clue to Second Lancer's identity. As a man of honor, you can't find it in yourself to refuse my offer when I've gone out of my way to accommodate you."

"Tch. You make me sick."

"I probably do."

"But…" Cuchulainn trailed off as he put a hand on his hip. "Since this entire war itself is devoid of honor, I'm starting to feel like the odd one out. If this era allows for discarding needless things to be the norm, then who am I to not go with the flow?"

Archer didn't like where this conversation was heading. If Cuchulainn could throw away his pride so easily, there was the possibility of him immediately killing Archer and going off to do his own thing now that he was completely and wholly free from Kirei's control.

"Heh. You look nervous, Archer. Are you starting to understand the flaw in your logic?" the smug Lancer retorted. "Well, relax. I'm not so reprehensible as to thank someone by thoughtlessly piercing their heart. You've got a deal. You don't need to worry about sharing the Grail with me. Knowing who Second Lancer is has finally made me glad to be summoned in this era."

"So you know the child's True Name?"

"Yeah. She's proven to be a handful for me, but I am the one who possesses her weakness."

"Gae Bolg? But in your legend, you never killed a female with it."

"Actually, I did."

"Hm?"

"You sound curious. Do you want to know who she is that badly?"

"Couldn't hurt to have that info."

"Right… There's no mistaking it now. Second Lancer is my daughter, Connla."

"Daughter?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"She's remembered as my 'son', but that's who she really is."

"That makes sense. I had assumed that Scathach only took in male pupils, but if your 'son' was really a girl, then that fact must have been lost to history. It's the same with Saber being a woman despite being portrayed as King Arthur."

"Exactly. Scathach would have never accepted the kid if she didn't have potential as a warrior. Just the kind of opponent I've been waiting to test my mettle against."

"You're in quite the situation, though," Archer said. "With your Master dead, and with you unable to feed off of the mana of others like Caster and Rider could, how do you intend to go about sustaining yourself? If your intent is to fight Second Lancer, you won't last long without a source of magical energy."

"As much as I don't want to say this, I've got a contingency plan," Cuchulainn replied coolly.

"You mean there's someone else you can make a contract with?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty funny," Archer chortled. "I thought you were the type to never switch sides."

Cuchulainn shot him a chilly glare. His tone of voice turned frightfully dark as he muttered, "I'm already teaming up with you. I don't have any pride left to throw away now."

"Heh," was all the red-garbed Guardian could retort with. He couldn't blame the Celtic hero for such biting remarks.

"If you're done haranguing me, I'll rendezvous with you after I got my shit sorted out," Cuchulainn said, then scooped Kirei's body under his arm. "I'm gonna borrow this for a bit."

He turned away before fading into azure particles. Archer turned his attention to the sleeping Caren and replied to the empty air, "Yeah. I'll continue to scope the other Servants from a distance."

* * *

After Shirou, Artoria and Connla finished eating lunch, the trio sat at the dining table. Before eating, Connla had something she wanted to suggest to Shirou, but opted to wait until he was ready. Once he finished, he said to the child Servant, "All right. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, this might sound rather crazy," Connla admitted bashfully, "and I understand if you might not agree with it, but I've been having this idea brewing in my head over the last while."

"An idea? About how to fight Archer?"

"No, I think I'll leave that up to you. This is about bolstering our own numbers."

"Interesting," Artoria said. "What do you have in mind?"

"The thing is, you're now Ms. Tohsaka's Servant, and Shirou isn't a Master right now. At the same time, Caster has died, which has left Assassin without a Master to sustain himself."

"Assassin…?" the Saber murmured, thinking of her duel with the samurai.

"Hey, you're not going to suggest what it is I think you are, are you?" Shirou wondered in bewilderment.

"I am," Connla replied. "I think you should forge a new contract with Assassin and have him join us."

"You're right – that _is_ crazy."

"But think about it. Now that Ryuudou Temple is no longer being occupied, Assassin is guarding the gate for no reason whatsoever. Don't you think it would be a waste to just let him disappear without utilizing his skills for our purposes?"

"True," Artoria said. "It would be easiest to just let him disappear on his own. However…"

She closed her eyes, and her expression took on a serious tone.

"That won't do me any good. I made a promise with him that we would duel once more, regardless of the outcome of the War. My pride as a knight would not allow me to abandon that promise so callously."

Shirou sat there, deeply contemplating on Connla's suggestion. The girl noticed this and said, "You don't have to if you think it's too risky."

"… No, I see where you're coming from. I'm just wondering if Assassin would agree to such a thing, since Saber told me that he was following Caster unwillingly."

"Then I will make him agree," Artoria declared. "I will make it the condition for his defeat. Knowing how invaluable of an asset he will be to us, I will make him fall to my sword and have him become Shirou's new Servant. I'm sure he will have no complaint about such an arrangement, seeing as he is as noble a warrior as they come."

"But we need to talk with Tohsaka about this first. I wonder if she's calmed down by now."

"I will speak with her. You two wait for me for in the meantime," the swordswoman said, then headed for Rin's room.

* * *

In the basement of the nearly-abandoned Matou residence, a most dark and foul secret was being kept withheld from public attention. Even though the house was situated in the suburbs, the family somehow managed to keep this horrid chamber hidden for generations. The basement wasn't so much a proper room as it was a concrete hive for housing thousands of demonic insects known as Crest Worms. These were familiars that took on the shape of worms and would consume magical energy from their victims even after the person was long dead. From there, the worms could confer this energy onto someone else, forcefully granting them the ability to use Magecraft at the expense of allowing their body to rapidly deteriorate.

Standing alone in the dark hive was an extremely old man who had black sclera and ominous yellow eyes. He wasn't particularly tall, but something about his withered visage could spook even the strongest of men. The old man, garbed in a plain green kimono and hakama, along with a black jacket, stared intently at his unholy insects while keeping himself balanced with his walking cane.

All throughout the Fifth Holy Grail War, the man had dispatched some of his flying insects to act as scouts. They would periodically return to him and transplant the visions they had directly into his mind by attaching themselves to the back of his bald head and temporarily fusing with his brain. This process would kill an ordinary person, but this man was no longer human. His body was comprised entirely of Crest Worms, which allowed him to live for hundreds of years for the sole purpose of winning the Holy Grail himself.

As Sakura said to Caren and Connla, the old man's desire was to create a utopia where all the evils of the world would be eliminated. However, when one lost their original body and transplanted their soul into another vessel, the soul would wind up rotting and cause the person to become unimaginably twisted in nature. This was exactly what happened to him. His soul was so decayed after centuries of living beyond a normal lifespan that his wish for a utopia corroded into merely a quest for immortality. He used and discarded everyone, even his own family, in his single-minded pursuit for eternal life. This was precisely why Sakura was afraid of going against him initially; he had implanted Crest Worms into her immediately after she was adopted into the Matou family, and had fed his son Kariya to the insects after his failure in the Fourth War.

Now the old man was certain; Sakura had betrayed him. He didn't know where she was, but judging by her prolonged absence, he knew that she was hiding from him somewhere else. His grandson Shinji was dead, but he wasn't interested in a family member who had no aptitude for Magecraft. The only reason Shinji survived to his teenaged years was because the elderly patriarch found him useful for manipulating Sakura. Unable to use both of his grandchildren to further his ambitions, he was left alone in this cold, dark basement to ponder what to do next.

He barely moved a muscle when he heard a distinct pair of metal shoes clap on the stone steps leading to the dungeon. After a moment, Cuchulainn muttered, "Are you Matou Zouken?"

"… What of it?" was the old man's terse response.

"I heard about you from Kotomine. Granted it's not much, but I know about your family of distinguished Mages, and of the methods you use to breed your successors."

"Hoh," Zouken grumbled and slowly turned to face his guest. "So you must be aware of how my lineage has been dwindling over the last few generations."

"Yeah. He claimed that your rightful heir was too incompetent to be a Master, so you adopted a girl from another family and bred her into a Mage. Thing is, that girl is already Rider's Master, and they've become part of the group that seeks to bring a permanent end to the Holy Grail Wars."

"Charming as it may be, it is a futile effort. Unless they find a way to destroy the Heaven's Feel system that myself, Justeaze and Nagato developed, the Wars will continue until a victor emerges."

"Maybe, but that's not what I'm here to discuss."

"What is it? What does the pilfered Servant of two dead Masters seek to speak with me about?"

Cuchulainn's chest flared with anxiety, and he grit his teeth in disgust while conjuring up the courage to make his request. Eventually, he grumbled, "If I'm gonna survive to the end of this war, I have no choice but to contract myself with a competent Mage."

"What about Kirei?" Zouken raised one of his wrinkled eyebrows.

"He's dead."

"Oh ho. So you're sustaining yourself through sheer willpower, hm? Indeed, your fangs are still sharp, Hound of Culann, but they are meaningless when your existence is on the verge of returning to the Throne. Unfortunately for you, Shinji was killed, and Sakura has betrayed me."

"That means you have no successors left to furbish into pawns anymore, do you?"

"So it would seem. But I am a patient man. Once the Sixth Holy Grail War occurs, I will be prepared for it."

"Look, stop dodging the issue, old man. I'll come out and say it plainly – you want a Servant to help you win the Grail, and I need a Master to provide me with magical energy. The only one you have left to fulfill your ambition is yourself, am I right?"

"Hah hah hah hah…" Zouken's laugh sounded deep, throttling as if there were a bevy of pebbles jiggling around in his throat. "After centuries of remaining in this world, expecting my descendants to obtain the Grail for me, I am forced to rely upon my own skills once again. Though it may be a basic lesson for others, it is quite the harsh one for me after allocating so many precious resources to my failure of a family."

"So it's a last-ditch gamble for you."

"As much as it is for you."

"Got me there."

Zouken raised his hand out and curled his bony fingers beneath the palm while muttering, "Tell me, Lancer. Though you are aware of my desire to claim the Grail, what is it that you are so desperate to accomplish?"

"Nothing more than fighting a worthy opponent with everything I have. I don't need the Grail to make that wish whatsoever – there's already a particular Servant I want to face off against."

"How convenient. Then it is settled. Lancer, Cuchulainn, your cursed crimson spear shall be the blade that cuts down all who stand opposed to me. In return, accept this pledge and utilize my resources to achieve victory."

Cuchulainn leapt down the stairs and stood before the hovelled old man. Then, Zouken began to murmur the chant for summoning Heroic Spirits:

"I hereby propose. My will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate…"

* * *

After Artoria made certain that Rin had calmed down after learning about Tokiomi's death, she told her new Master about Connla's proposal and asked what she wanted to do. Rin was worried about Shirou's magic circuits, so she took a look at them first.

"Amazing…" she murmured while running her hand along his arm. "They look stronger than ever before. It's like you're the cream of the crop in a Magus bloodline."

"Then I should be able to act as Assassin's Master?" he asked.

"Yeah, more than enough. I'm not sure what's going on here, but if your magic circuits weren't so healthy, I probably would have transferred some of my own magical energy to you to compensate."

"So then…"

"If you want Assassin to be your Servant, then you need me to have Saber fight him, right? Just as Second Lancer said, it always feels like we have our backs against the wall, so adding to our forces would be a good idea. I'm just surprised that we're considering Assassin, but given the circumstances and the remaining foes we have to face, he is the best option thus far. It really _would_ be a shame to just let him disappear without approaching him with such an offer first."

Artoria asked her, "Does this mean I have your blessing to duel him?"

"Naturally. I will accompany you so that you have a strong source of mana nearby. Emiya will have to come as well so that he can make the contract."

"Very well. I would like to get this affair over with before Assassin winds up disappearing."

During the discussion, Connla stared at Rin with a deeply concerned gaze. The Mage noticed this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well, I… About your father… I know I said that news would be difficult for you, but…"

"Don't fret about it," Rin patted the girl's head. "I'm glad you told me. It answered a lot of questions for me about how Dad fought the Fourth War."

"Oh. It's just that when you screamed out loud like that, I thought for sure that I had done something wrong."

"You're always worried about such things, aren't you? Best not to waste your energy like that. You need to be alert and ready for tonight, 'cause I have a feeling things are going to get serious from here on out."

"You're right. As long as you're okay, then I'm satisfied."

"Excellent. All right, Emiya, Saber, let's get going," Rin told her partners. "Lancer, we need you and Rider to hold the fort here. Once we have Assassin, we'll come back to get you, and then we'll go deal with Archer at the Einzbern Manor."

"Understood."

* * *

Nighttime cloaked Fuyuki in darkness once again. Yet in terms of the Holy Grail War, it was like the sun was rising on a new day of bloodshed and cruelty. If there really had been a sun rising, this one would be particularly crimson in color, as if signifying that this would perhaps be the worst day of any thus far.

Cuchulainn stood tall upon the Matou residence's rooftop, vapidly gazing at the city with nary an expression in his eyes. His appearance had changed somewhat, particularly that the top portion of his bodysuit was gone to reveal his tattooed chest and arms. The skin bulged and throbbed on its own volition around his veins and arteries, indicating that something else was living inside him like an infestation of parasites. His azure hair had darkened slightly, though the blue tint still remained prevalent. However, the biggest change was that his entire back had some kind of pulsating, insect-like creature affixed directly to the spine, running along the flesh and bone like a centipede.

This was one of Zouken's Lust Worms, which were capable of feasting upon human beings for energy and sustenance. When planted on a Servant's vertebrae (after the original had been ripped out), these unholy creatures were capable of controlling the Servant's actions. Zouken had granted Cuchulainn a degree of freedom so that he maintained enough reason to hunt down the other Servants. Other than that, the aged Magus could willingly penalize his new familiar should he stray from his designated mission.

None of that mattered to Cuchulainn anymore. Now that he had the means of maintaining his Spirit Origin within this world, he could chase after the one thing he always wanted; an intense battle against an opponent who was worthy of pushing him to the absolute brink. No more impotent Masters restraining him with ridiculous commands, no more duels against Servants who were not up to par, no more bullshit like honor and pride bogging him down… Here he stood as the unrestrained Hound of Ulster, baring his fangs against everyone so that he could challenge his most desired target without hindrance.

_Wait for me. I'm coming to see you once again…_

He crouched for a moment, then shot high into the night sky.

_Connla!_


	21. Nameless, Thankless, Prideless

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 21: Nameless, Thankless, Prideless**

The early evening hours arrived, and a gentle snowfall sprinkled all around Fuyuki. It wouldn't be enough to accumulate piles of snow, but it served as a fitting backdrop for the duel that was to come. Shirou, Rin and Artoria headed up the long flight of stone steps leading to Ryuudou Temple, none saying a word to each other. The temple was almost in view, but that was when a familiar fellow garbed in traditional Japanese clothing stepped to bar their path. The trio stopped when they saw him, and Artoria approached him while the two Masters remained several feet behind.

"I have been waiting," Sasaki Kojirou murmured to her. "I am glad you made it in time."

"Indeed," she replied. "I have not forgotten the promise I made to you."

"I must admit that I am surprised. Now that Caster is no longer around, Ryuudou has lost its value in this war. Despite that, you have come to face me. Would it not have been easier to allow me to fade back into obscurity?"

"Assassin," Shirou declared. "We're here because I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" the indigo-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Have your duel with Saber. But should you be the one defeated, you will contract with me as my Servant."

"Oh? Are you not Saber's Master already?" Kojirou wondered, then glanced at the teenager's hand to discover that his Command Spells were missing. That was all he needed to see to understand the situation, and he let out a small chortle while muttering, "I see… So that vixen used Rule Breaker on you. For you to approach me with such a demand proves that you are all in dire straits."

"You can thank Second Lancer for the idea," Rin told him. "She was the one who thought your disappearance would be a waste."

"That petite Lancer who was with Saber before? Fascinating. So it appears she has a mind for effective strategies. However, I will not sell myself to a new lord so easily. If I am to wield my blade for his sake, I must first demonstrate its worthiness to you, Saber. I must have you experience the full weight of my life's training."

"Of course," Artoria said and raised her invisible sword. "I only have one request though."

"Speak."

"Should I fall to you, I want you to look after Shirou and Rin. The enemies we face are far greater than we can comprehend. As such, I fear for the sake of the friends I have made during my time here."

"So you're saying I should become one's Servant regardless of my victory or defeat."

"I know it is selfish of me to ask such a thing, but if we do nothing, the world as we know it will end. That will affect all Servants as well, for no Masters will be left alive to summon us once again. All that will follow is eternal silence, both for the World and for the Throne of Heroes."

"Hm…"

Kojirou had to admit that such lofty ambitions were unsuitable for a humble man such as himself. The only thing he concerned himself with was finding value in pursuing the path of the sword. Even so, he couldn't ignore the fierce look in Artoria's eyes. If she was going to fight him seriously, then he needed to acknowledge her reasons and face her with as much determination. His motives were probably petty in comparison, but he wasn't going to sign up to be the savior of the world on a whim either. If anything, he would use Artoria as a gauge to determine whether or not he was ready for such a monumental task.

Soon, he responded firmly, "Very well. Should you be the one defeated, I shall guard your compatriots with my life."

"Thank you," she replied with a light smile, but then immediately became stoic.

That expression served as the signal to begin the fight, and Kojirou dashed in first to clash swords with Artoria. As far as Servants' standards went, it wasn't an especially impressive battle. To Shirou and Rin, who had witnessed plenty of amazing attacks during the Grail War thus far, this was little more than a demonstration of high-caliber Western and Eastern swordplay meeting each other in a contest of strength and finesse. Both warriors represented the peaks of their respective arts, so it was impossible to tell who would be the victor in the end.

"TAH!" Artoria yelled as she blocked one of Kojirou's downward swings with her thick gauntlet, then swung at him. He parried her and returned with another attack that was likewise blocked. She gasped for air and muttered, "Japanese swordsmen truly are on a unique level. You really are the formidable rival of Miyamoto Musashi, aren't you, Sasaki Kojirou?"

"Sasaki… No, that's wrong," the samurai mumbled with a forlorn smile. "The truth is, I am not the actual Sasaki Kojirou."

Artoria looked genuinely puzzled. He continued, "No need to be so bewildered. Indeed, there once was a time when a man named Sasaki Kojirou existed. There likewise was another warrior who wielded the infamous nodachi, Monohoshizao. However, those two are not the same individual. Sasaki Kojirou, wielder of Monohoshizao, was a fictional character who never existed; he was a tall tale who was written to give the peerless Musashi a fitting rival."

"A fictional Heroic Spirit…"

"Correct. You could say that 'Sasaki Kojirou' is actually a title, and I was the swordsman most fitting to don that mantle. In reality, I have no name. I am but a phantom who is able to perform techniques related to Sasaki Kojirou. That is the only reason I have been summoned here. Thus, such things like saving the world and protecting one's friends are difficult for me to comprehend. My life was not guided by such principles – I lived to be forged as a Sasaki Kojirou imitation."

Shirou's eyes softened when he heard that word. He knew what it was like to spend his life mimicking someone else. On the night that his foster father Kiritsugu died, Shirou promised that he would inherit his ideal of being a 'hero', and would fight to protect others in his stead. Such words granted Kiritsugu the reprieve he always sought in his turbulent life. Shirou was Kiritsugu's salvation, so the boy felt that he needed to constantly push himself for his savior's sake.

Seeing Connla's foolishness of trying to recruit Illyasviel and Berserker all by herself was the start of him realizing how dangerous his lifestyle really was becoming to him. Now, Kojirou was saying that he had thrown away his own identity so that he could gain infamy through someone else, but that it resulted in him becoming a nameless ghost. Inheriting Kiritsugu's wish was fine so long as Shirou shared the same beliefs, but pretending to be someone else entirely and constantly endangering oneself was not right. That was not the way a 'hero' should be created.

Otherwise, Shirou would wind up following the same miserable path that Archer took.

As the teenager stood there thinking about himself, Kojirou took on the _ko gasumi no kemae_ stance and fiercely glared at Artoria. Then he dashed at her and swung down hard on her blade. Although her sword was invisible, a shining blue light was the indication that both weapons were caught in an intense stalemate. They glared into each other's eyes with the ferocity of wild beasts. While Artoria's expression remained serious, Kojirou's lips furled into a light smile. She knew exactly what this meant.

_If I attempt to move out of his range, he will most definitely use that sword technique._

She thought back to when Kojirou used Tsubame Gaeshi before. She couldn't forget the 'possibility' she witnessed of herself being slashed apart. She had been lucky to escape last time, but she didn't want to tempt fate a second time.

"Is it wise for you to pull your blows?" he asked. "If you do not strike in earnest, I could send you flying from this position."

"Is that why you deliberately engaged me?"

"In a duel, it is dangerous to let your mind wander to what comes afterward. You are hesitating to fight me, yet you are determined to guard something precious. In such a situation, there shouldn't be any room for doubt. Besides…"

Artoria shifted her eyes down to Kojirou's hands, and she noticed that small portions of his body appeared to be vanishing.

"I do not have time for the luxury of doubt," he murmured coolly.

Once she saw that, she relented, "I have done you a great discourtesy. I shall no longer waver then."

Her sword then flashed a brilliant golden light, and the shockwave threw Kojirou back. He finally got to see Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory, in all of its splendor. Delighted that his opponent was going all out, he took his preferred combat stance and faced her. The shining golden long sword greatly contrasted with the long nodachi that gleamed a soft indigo hue. Shirou and Rin knew that the end would come within the next few seconds. Neither of them dared to even breathe, unable to wrench their eyes away from the spectacle that was to come.

Their movements became a slow-paced blur. The immediate area around them turned dark. Just as Artoria predicted, Kojirou activated the initial phases of his Noble Phantasm. This time though, she could see it; one Kojirou slashed sideways from the left, another Kojirou swung straight down, and the third Kojirou approached from the right.

"Concealed Sword… _**Tsubame Gaeshi!**_"

The three slashes descended upon Artoria like a pair of scissors with three blades. Although it happened in an instant from reality's perspective, she could instinctively read his slashes and find the glaring weakness that he exposed to her. There was a tiny opening between his left arm and waist, and she rushed in as low as she could to swipe Excalibur at him. The only reason she knew this was due to the experience of having the Noble Phantasm used on her before. Another possible reason was because Monohoshizao was slightly damaged, which affected the attack's quality. If the nodachi had been in perfect condition, the three strikes would have been absolutely invincible.

Alas, with one magnificent slash to Kojirou's exposed chest, Artoria's victory was decided. Blood spurted out of the diagonal wound, and some more red fluid trickled out of his mouth. He only had the strength to remain standing upright.

"… I thought you'd be a lovely little bird…" he whispered feebly. "But in truth, you were a fierce lion… I thought I was a fair judge of women, but it would seem my training in that art is equally lacking…"

Without replying to the compliment, Artoria declared, "It is done. Shirou, make the contract with Assassin before he can vanish."

"Yeah," the teenager said and approached the wounded samurai. Since he didn't know the incantation for summoning Heroic Spirits, Rin had to help him recite the chant. Shirou raised his hand and demanded, "Respond, nameless vagrant donning the mantle of Sasaki Kojirou. Will you swear fealty to me? Will my fate rest in your hands? Will you hear my will and obey me?"

"I shall," was the unabated response. "I, Assassin, respond to your summons. From here on, you are my one and only lord, Emiya Shirou."

The top of Shirou's hand flared crimson, and an intense numbing sensation flared through his nerves. The Command Spells reformed on his flesh, indicating that the pact was forged successfully. Now that Kojirou had a proper Master to draw mana from, his lethal wound gradually healed itself, and he was eventually back to top form.

Artoria approached Kojirou, then murmured with a soft smile, "Glad to have you with us."

"Yeah. It feels strange to be part of a collective effort, but I shall nonetheless offer everything I have."

* * *

Everyone who had remained at Edelfelt Manor sat down in the lounge, feeling too anxious about how Shirou and the others were doing. Artoria promised that she wouldn't let the fight drag on for too long, but Connla was growing especially nervous from all of the waiting. It was affecting her ability to cook dinner for Sakura and Illyasviel, so the two Masters allowed her to take a break while she sat at the couch. The moment the others returned, she would go with them to the Einzbern Mansion to rescue Caren and defeat Archer. Until then, all she could do to relieve the tension was to constantly fidget her hands together.

"Relax," Medusa calmly assured. "There is still plenty of time."

"I know, but I just can't sit still…"

"Perhaps I could read to you to pass the time."

"Okay."

Medusa sat down next to Connla and began reciting a novel to the girl aloud, which helped distract her a bit. Sakura and Illyasviel returned with some food and ate while listening to the story as well. An hour later, they eventually heard the doorknob to the front entrance twist open. Connla immediately bolted to her feet and ran to greet Shirou's group. She saw the two Masters and Artoria at first, but then peered behind them to discover Kojirou leaning back against one of the pillars. Seeing him was all she needed to know the outcome of the duel.

"We're ready," was the only thing Rin said to her.

"At last," Connla murmured in relief, then activated her Identity Concealment and joined the group.

"Senpai…" Sakura clasped her hands together. Illyasviel stood behind her, looking as equally fearful.

"Don't worry," he said and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll come back alive, no matter what. I won't let you, Tohsaka and Illya have to cope with my death."

"Be careful," Illyasviel moaned. "We still have to talk about Kiritsugu."

"I promise. Rider, please keep them safe in the meantime."

"No need to say such a thing," Medusa replied in a chilly yet calming manner. With that, Shirou and his comrades turned to head for the abandoned mansion hidden deep within the forests of Fuyuki.

* * *

In a completely different universe, and in a completely different time, a mass of azure ether swirled until it formed into a blazing orb with two rings rotating around it like clock hands. A wounded Shirou, who was a few years older than the current one, kneeled against a metal railing as he bore witness to this indescribable phenomenon. He stood up and clenched his bleeding arm, keeping his eyes transfixed on the blue sphere. It slowly reached tiny white tendrils out at him and covered his form in alien nerves. He didn't so much 'hear' a voice in his head, but he was able to comprehend its message all the same.

"_Propose an opportunity. Protect humanity."_

He paused. No motion was made to resist the bright strings as they wrapped around him. The idea of becoming a defender for mankind was too irresistible for him to pass up.

"If doing that means no one will cry, then…"

* * *

After a long walk through the woods, Shirou, Rin, and the three Servants arrived at the Einzbern Mansion. Rin looked around and said, "Incredible… The place is totally in shambles."

Kojirou faced Connla, who had dispelled her Identity Concealment, and asked, "You say this is the result of the battle between Heracles and Gilgamesh that you bore witness to?"

"Mm," she nodded pensively.

"Such a frightful display of power. Now I am beginning to understand why you sought my aid."

Shirou faced Kojirou and said, "Assassin, you and Lancer search the manor for Caren. Once you've secured her, return to me immediately. But do not interfere with my battle against Archer. This is a score I need to settle on my own."

"Understood. You did not meddle with my affairs, so I shall do the same for you," the samurai responded. Connla had already taken off without a word, so Kojirou followed behind her. The two Servants spent some time scouring the manor for Caren, but the number of rooms they had to investigate made the search more complicated than necessary.

Soon though, Connla found the door leading to the basement cellar where the Einzberns kept a variety of wines stored in large barrels. That was where she found Caren tied to the chair, still in a deep sleep.

"Ms. Hortensia!" she exclaimed fearfully and charged down the steps. As she approached Caren, she couldn't help but notice a distinct bloodstain smearing the concrete floor just in front of the unconscious prisoner. Connla tensed up with fear, thinking that Caren was seriously hurt, or even dead. A closer inspection showed that she wasn't injured whatsoever, so the young Lancer exhaled a sigh of immense relief before looking at the blood again.

_Did something happen here…?_

She didn't know why, but an immense sense of dread welled up within her chest. From what she could tell, there was probably something much bigger going on than Shirou and Archer's vendetta. She couldn't ignore the possibility of the next major foe showing up from out of nowhere, so she needed to be on guard at all times.

* * *

At the same time, Shirou, Rin and Artoria headed for the foyer. Artoria had sensed Archer's presence there, so they assumed that this was where he wanted to have his confrontation with Shirou. As the trio stepped into the ruined foyer, they found Archer sitting atop the steps to the second floor, keeping himself cloaked within the darkness.

"You took your time coming here, Emiya Shirou," he muttered.

"Yeah," the teenager replied. "Tohsaka told me that there couldn't be two pendants like that in this world."

"So you are aware of the paradox. Indeed, after my life was saved, I kept it with me for the rest of my days. It is a gift to Tohsaka Rin from her father, a one-of-a-kind pendant that contained enough magical energy to resurrect someone from the dead just once. The thing is, when you summon a Heroic Spirit, you need a catalyst."

"But I didn't have one for the invocation," Rin admitted. "I had assumed that I summoned a Servant at random because I hadn't prepared one."

"Random? You of all people should know that no Servant is summoned by chance. There is always a link between summoner and spirit."

"So if I wasn't the one who had the catalyst…"

"There you have it. It wasn't the summoner who possessed it, but rather the summoned Heroic Spirit."

Artoria interjected, "The concept of time does not exist for the Throne of Heroes, where the legends of Heroic Spirits are recorded. Heroes from the distant past are treated as equally as those from the future. In short, Rin had actually summoned a Heroic Spirit from the future."

"Precisely," Archer said. "Rin possessed a link between herself and the future version of her classmate, Emiya Shirou. It would be difficult for me if she found out that I possessed an identical pendant to the one she used to revive this world's Shirou though, so I handed her the one I owned and claimed I retrieved it for her."

"I was completely fooled," Rin admitted without hesitation. "That bought you the time you needed to hunt down Shirou without cluing me in to your real intentions."

"So then, what will you and Saber do? Do you plan on getting in my way again?"

"No," Artoria said. "Rin and I have promised Shirou that we will do no such thing."

"A fine answer. If you didn't make such a promise, severing my pact with Rin would have been for nothing."

"I am not making that promise for nothing though. I want you to answer me one thing, Archer. Why are you so fixated on ending Shirou's life?"

Archer muttered, "Why do you ask? Neither of us can accept the other."

"That can't be true. You represent Emiya Shirou's ideals in Heroic Spirit form. The way you're speaking though, you make it seem like that ideal is rejecting itself. Why does such a contradiction exist within you?"

"It's pretty simple, really. You became a Heroic Spirit through your own merits as a knight and king. I, on the other hand, sold my posthumous self so that I could become one through external means. That is what it means to be a Guardian."

"Yes, I know of them. After their deaths, Guardians act as a Counter Force to protect humanity. Regardless of your circumstances, you're still a Heroic Spirit."

"That's where you're wrong, Saber. Guardians don't fight to protect humanity. They're just over-glorified janitors, constantly cleaning up the messes caused by humanity."

"Archer…"

"You're right about me becoming a hero. Just as Emiya Shirou wished from the bottom of his heart, I became a hero of justice. However, that reality is nothing more than a huge mistake."

Artoria's eyes became heavy as she heard those words. She too strived to be a hero of justice for her beloved Britain, yet that ideal wound up betraying her in the end. If Archer was going to recount a similar tragic story to her own, then she needed to keep an open mind and listen to him.

To her dismay, Archer muttered, "Because of that mistake, Emiya Shirou's life had no value."

"No value…?"

"Absolutely none. You know just as well, Saber. You should understand my resolve to take back the decisions I made."

Artoria became silent. Shirou and Rin appeared puzzled by what he meant. The bowman scoffed, "What? Neither of you know? You never asked what her wish was? You have no idea why she would commit herself to this pointless bloodbath to obtain the Grail?"

Neither Master could respond. All this time, the question really hadn't crossed their minds. Noticing this disconcerting quiet, Archer said, "Then I will tell you. She is-"

"Archer!" Artoria barked, silencing him. She turned to face her friends. "Shirou… Rin… The truth is, I wanted to use the Holy Grail to undo a decision I once made."

She thought of herself back in her teenaged years, when she pulled the Sword of Selection Caliburn out of the stone. That the moment when her destiny as King Arthur had been decided. From there on, her life would be one filled with hardship and battles against numerous external threats, yet she had neglected to address the enemy brewing within her own country. Such ignorance was what led Camelot to its self-destruction, culminating in the Battle of Camlann where she was slain by her own offspring Mordred.

"To undo my mistake… To alter Britain's bloody demise… I refused to allow myself to die."

"So then, Saber…" Rin whispered sullenly. "You're saying you are caught in a loop? That you denied your own salvation in the pursuit of changing the course of your life?"

"Yes. I made an appeal to the World, and it responded by granting me life as a Heroic Spirit so I could obtain the Holy Grail. I will appear time and time again in Holy Grail Wars to seek the ultimate prize. I did not live up to my ideals, so I should never have become king. I appear before summoners like yourselves and Kiritsugu, fighting with everything I have so that I can escape this fate."

"But Second Lancer said that the Holy Grail was tainted," Shirou said. "Someone warned her that no matter what the wish would be, it would result in the world's destruction."

"I know," Artoria mumbled and closed her eyes. "I truly believe her claims. There's no way I can deny how frightened she was as she recounted that vision of hers. Yet, where does this leave me? Is there any way to cleanse it of such taint? Is it possible to purify its contents and restore the wish to what it should be?"

As she pondered this conundrum, Archer listened to her intently. Connla's warning about the Grail's demonic nature especially piqued his curiosity. He thought back to what the young Lancer implored to him when he had her at his mercy:

"_So you've been looking for a proper enemy to slay. Then this is actually your chance. Listen to me, Archer. There is__an evil lurking out there. If you can just let me explain…"_

He narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips.

_Is the Grail the 'enemy' that Second Lancer was talking about? Has she been summoned as an outsider to destroy it?_

He wasn't sure. He didn't want to act on mere hearsay, although the prospect greatly worried him. He had already made the deal with Cuchulainn to obtain the Grail for themselves. Archer was only slightly interested in its power so that he could gain an advantage over whatever external influence was enhancing Shirou's abilities. He didn't treat it as a wish-granting device, but rather a booster to extrapolate his combat abilities. Cuchulainn likewise claimed that he didn't want the Grail, but how could Archer take his words at face value?

Despite his doubts, Archer retorted to Artoria, "That is the very notion of self-defeat. To cleanse the Holy Grail, you would need to make a wish on the Holy Grail, would you not? Having a second Grail handy would be nice, but that's just not going to happen."

"So it would seem," she murmured sadly. "But Holy Grail aside, are you not Shirou's realized ideals taking on the form of a Servant, Archer?"

"Realized ideals…? It's true that I achieved my dream of becoming a hero of justice. After seeing my Reality Marble though, you should already know that I am filled with nothing but regrets."

He remembered his time when he was alive in that other time and universe. Before he had become a Heroic Spirit, the other Shirou had made contact with a mysterious azure orb, and it knitted dozens of white threads on his body. This was the pact he made with the Counter Force, also known as Alaya, which was the collective will of mankind to avoid extinction. It was one of two 'wills' that a planet possessed, the other being Gaia, or the planet's own intrinsic will to survive and prosper. Gaia and Alaya once functioned in harmony, but as mankind began to gain independence from nature, the two wills diverged from each other and took on meanings of their own. It was like saying that the left and right halves of a human's brain decided to function separately from each other, which would no doubt create conflict and confusion. Both forces had agents to heed their bidding, and Archer had chosen to sell himself to Alaya in order to become the hero he always wanted to be after his proper death.

"After becoming a Guardian," Archer continued, "I became an agent that the Counter Force would summon to fight against those who would disrupt the world's balance."

Rin recalled what she and Connla talked about regarding Guardians. She couldn't forget Connla's opinion about them:

"_If a Servant is a Guardian because they want to save people, wouldn't that contradiction wind up destroying them from within? They have to kill people who would threaten humanity itself, after all. How many eras would a Guardian be summoned into to fulfill that mission over and over again?"_

"Obeying my orders…" the Guardian murmured, his words precisely mirroring Rin's thoughts. "I killed… Killed… Killed… And just kept on killing… I killed so many that I ceased to care. The result is that for every life I took, I would save thousands in turn. Wherever, whenever I was called upon, I would fulfill that mission over and over again… And again… And again… All without end."

"Archer…" she whispered. Was it possible that Connla understood him well before she did?

"Granted, it's not that I dream of a world where fighting doesn't exist. I just didn't want anyone in the world I know to be sad. Only after committing myself to this ridiculous cycle did I come to realize that Emiya Shirou's dream was naught but hollow idealism."

"Why do you say that?" Artoria asked.

"It's impossible to save everyone. If you want to save the many, you need to leave the few to perish. You should know something about that, Saber. Your people, once they realized that their 'ideal king' could not actually save everyone, began to push all of their blames onto you. You were raised… No, you were _conceived_ not to be a human, but to be a fusion of human and dragon, who would be bred into the perfect king who fought to protect his people's happiness. Yet you didn't know what that happiness was. All you could do was love the concept of happiness, just as much as I embraced the concept of justice without actually understanding it."

Archer stood up and approached the top of the stairs, allowing the last bit of evening light to shine on him.

"Look at us, Saber. What kind of monsters have we become?"

"…"

"Just as some of your Knights of the Round Table failed to understand you, I too would not be understood by the people I was saving. In order to save as many people as possible, I had to condemn a select few to death. Yet people expect heroes of justice to save everyone without killing a single person. Though I hoped for no one to be sad, the loved ones of those I killed were driven to despair, and I became the convenient scapegoat they desperately sought to blame for their suffering."

He raised his hand and projected an unfamiliar sword. Artoria thought he was ready to attack Shirou, but he simply tossed the blade at the teenager's feet.

"Kill yourself, Emiya Shirou," Archer demanded. "Now that you know what you will become, don't you think that the world would be better off without the blight that is your shallow idealism?"

Shirou just stood there and stared at the gleaming weapon in silence.

"Archer," Artoria implored. "I don't believe you have gone against your ideals. You simply lost your way when the very ideals you protected wound up betraying you. Otherwise, you would have considered killing yourself as atonement for your sins."

When he heard this, he couldn't resist the urge to curl his lips into a smile. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Fwah hah hah hah! Atone for my sins, you say? Spare me such idiocy, Saber. I was betrayed and deceived countless times. After all, who can comprehend the mind of a man willing to lay down his life for others? In the end, what do you think my reward was for all of my self-sacrificing?"

"Reward…?" she became pensive.

"So many people wanted me gone that I was set up as the mastermind behind a conflict and hanged for a crime I did not commit."

"No…" Rin uttered, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You must be lying…"

"It is no lie. If any of you think I had any sins worth atoning for, they should have been forgiven in that moment."

"So you were never celebrated as a hero in your lifetime…"

"You're mistaken, Rin. I never sought gratitude or praise for my efforts. The only thing I wanted was an outcome where everyone was happy. That was never given to me though, not in life, and not afterward. All I have become is an automatic defense mechanism, permanently removed from the cycle of death and rebirth, and recycled as tools to protect human history. I thought it would be worth it, so long as I could save even just one person long after my death…

"_But it's nothing like that!"_

The others winced when they heard his uncharacteristic cry of frustration.

"I'll only say this once more. Guardians don't protect humanity. They simply clean up the messes that humans cause. They are a type of Servant who use their powers to negate disasters of mankind's own making. They stoop to becoming butchers that slaughter those who threaten the human world without preconceptions of good or evil. How is any of this different than when I was powerless to save those who died in the New Fuyuki Fire?"

"So you're saying," Artoria murmured, "that you've never actually saved as many people as you could? In your mind, was your wish never fulfilled even once?"

"Precisely. I purged the people I was trying to save. I'm sick of cleaning up after humanity, but as a Heroic Spirit, I've signed my afterlife away and will continue to do such dirty deeds for eternity. Then it occurred to me… If I had never existed… If I had never made the choice of becoming a Guardian… If I could make my past self disappear before he made that mistake, then perhaps it was possible…"

"If you kill a human destined to be a hero, you believe you will deny that hero the right to be born?"

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to arise."

"It is doomed to fail. You already are a Guardian outside the confines of time. There's no guarantee that if you eliminate Shirou, you will likewise disappear."

"It's not beyond the realm of possibility. Even if it's a fraction of a fraction of a percent, I would gladly take it rather than continue living in this hell. So long as I destroy his spirit, the mistake that is 'Emiya Shirou, hero of justice' will not appear in this world."

Archer shifted his eyes toward Shirou, who had remained stiff and quiet the entire time. He goaded, "What's the matter? If I'm really that despicable to you, kill yourself now and put an end to it."

He knelt down and picked up the silver broadsword, inspecting its craftsmanship and polished gleam.

"Emiya…" Rin whimpered.

He paused for an uncomfortably long time. Rin and Artoria had no idea what was running through his mind as he listened to Archer's story.

"This might be redundant," Shirou finally spoke, "but I'll ask anyway. Do you have any regrets in your life?"

"Of course I do."

Without his vapid expression wavering, he turned his eyes to meet Archer's gaze and bluntly stated his opinion:

"Then I guess we really are two different people."


	22. EMIYA

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 22: EMIYA**

Caren had been put in a deep sleep ever since Archer abducted her so that she wouldn't try to resist him. The dreams she experienced were nostalgic ones, as if something had unlocked a bunch of memories she had kept buried within herself for years. Although she was quite young when her family broke apart, Caren could still see her mother Claudia's smiling face. No matter how ill she was, she did her utmost to care for the young child, and that loving nature stuck with her as she trained to be a nun and demon detector.

Claudia was probably the only person in the world Caren still respected. She regarded everyone else, including her father Kirei, as commonplace boors that needed guidance. Although Caren inherited an aspect of Kirei's twisted nature, she would never allow it to actually stray her toward the path of evil. She instead channeled her acrimonious attitude so that she was strict with others, even to the point that her words would be downright shocking and rude. Even so, she wasn't a pure sadist. Her latent ability allowed her to feel the pain of those who were possessed by demons, so she possessed some degree of empathy that allowed her to reach out to the needy.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was the daughter of Kotomine Kirei. However much that thought disgusted her, she accepted it since she was also the scion of Claudia Hortensia. Perhaps that was why Caren's dream felt so melancholic and bittersweet. Did she want to wake up to escape from Kirei, or did she want to remain asleep so she could be with Claudia?

"_-sia?"_

Someone was calling to her. It was faint at first, but Caren soon made out the familiar little girl's voice.

"_-tensia?"_

The images of her parents soon faded into darkness. She didn't mind though. She knew that the young Lancer would be there to greet her when she woke up. For a split second, she remembered that she had been captured. If Connla was there, that meant that Caren would be rescued, wouldn't it? That realization prompted her to regain her senses and follow the voice back to reality.

"_Ms. Hortensia? Are you all right?"_

Caren's eyes eventually cracked open, and she moaned once she felt how stiff her muscles were from being tied to the chair for a long period of time.

"Ms. Hortensia!" Connla yelped joyfully.

"L… Lan… cer…"

"Just a moment. I'll free you."

The girl used her spear to cut through the ropes binding Caren to the chair, and the priestess flexed her wrists, shoulders, legs and ankles before feeling limber enough to stand back up. Connla waited patiently for Caren to recover, but she could tell from the strained look in her eyes that she had been extremely worried this whole time.

"How are you feeling? Did Archer do anything to hurt you?" Connla asked.

"I was asleep for the whole time, but I believe that reprobate left me be," Caren said.

Then to her surprise, the child Servant threw her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly while moaning, "Oh, thank goodness. I was beside myself with anxiety while you were gone."

"H-Hey…"

As much as the nun wanted to push her off, something told her to just let her do as she pleased so she could relax and focus on her job as a Servant better. In that moment, Caren could feel Claudia's warmth once more, as if her mother was transmitting her love through Connla's embrace. Caren placed her hand on the child's head and muttered, "All right, that's enough. I'm safe now, so you can let go already."

Connla did so, then said, "You have no idea how guilty I was feeling for letting you get captured like that. I kept thinking over and over again, 'I shouldn't have involved Ms. Hortensia like this. I shouldn't have allowed her to follow me around as a false Master'."

"Spare me such drama," Caren retorted. "It was my suggestion in the first place. No matter how much danger that decision put me in, I always commit to my choices and see them through to the end. Normally I'd say that it's your job to protect your Master, but given the state you were in during the battle against Kuzuki, it can't be helped. If I'm going to be angry at anyone, it'll be with Archer."

"Right…"

As the pair were lost in the thrill of their reunion, they heard Kojirou head down the stairs before he found them. Caren glanced up at him in surprise and wondered, "Assassin!?"

"It's okay," Connla said. "It's a long story, but he's made a new contract with Shirou."

"Goodness. That _does_ sound like quite the tale."

Kojirou inspected them, then said, "I trust everything has gone well with the rescue effort?"

"Everything's fine now," Connla told him. "I only wonder how Shirou is faring against Archer though."

"Are they battling each other as we speak?" Caren asked.

"Yes. They're in the foyer with Saber and Ms. Tohsaka, but Shirou explicitly requested them not to interfere."

"How inconsiderate of them to start the party without me. Oh well, better late than never. I don't know about you two, but I am most curious to see the outcome of their duel. If anything, I look forward to the moment when Emiya Shirou swiftly punishes Archer for his flagrant insubordination."

"Agreed," Kojirou frowned. "Though I am not privy to all the details, it is clear to me that that man has put you all through needless duress. I shall gladly join you on the sidelines and witness my lord's fortitude."

"Then let us depart immediately."

* * *

Archer narrowed his eyes at Shirou when he heard that unexpected response.

"What do you mean, we are two different people?" he wondered.

Shirou dropped the silver sword, letting it clatter on the marble flooring next to his feet. He said, "Unlike you, I never regret anything that I do. That's why I can't accept you. If you really are the embodiment of my ideal, then I just need to wipe it out and find a different path for myself."

"What makes you think that changing the course of your life will make things better? You're such a hardheaded fool that any new decisions you make will wind up leading you back to where you started. It is inevitable that you will become me one day."

"I will not. That day will never come. I know this because my experiences are different than yours."

"You're probably right. If you have no intention of running from here, then you will no longer have a future anyway," Archer declared, then began striding down the steps.

Artoria got in front of Shirou, but he put his hand on her shoulder and implored, "It's okay. Thank you, Saber. But this time, I want you to stand back and be a witness."

"…"

"Trace…"

"On," both men murmured and projected Kanshou and Bakuya into their hands. They stepped forward into the very center of the foyer and stared at each other intensely. Archer murmured, "Can you keep up with my blade works? If your accuracy is even a tiny bit off, you will die."

Shirou didn't respond. He simply charged at Archer flailing his blades. The bowman likewise met his alternate self in battle, and sparks rained about everywhere around them. They dashed and danced about in a frenzy while striking their swords repeatedly. Archer was the faster of the two though, as he was swift enough to blindside Shirou and attempt to stab through his back. He spun around just in time to parry the deadly blow, but the murderous force behind it sent him jumping backwards a few feet.

Archer vanished again, appearing right in front of Shirou as if he had teleported, and they clashed again for a few seconds. Archer managed to find an opening in Shirou's offense and punched his chest, throwing the teenager into his back. To Archer's surprise though, Shirou rolled backwards and deftly leapt onto his feet like a gymnast. If he had been an ordinary Mage, Shirou would have been gasping for air. However, the unknown 'blacksmith' who had been tempering his magic circuits surfaced in his mind, and he understood that this person had been assisting him the entire time in order to make him as strong as a Servant.

_If only I knew who that man was… and what it is he wants with me…_

Shirou's thoughts were disrupted when he and Artoria noticed azure particles flowing off of Archer's partially vanished body. The swordswoman gasped, "He's running out of mana!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Archer replied calmly. "Even if my Independent Action is reaching its limit of sustaining me, that won't affect the gap in our fighting abilities whatsoever. In other words, it doesn't change the fact that Emiya Shirou is going to die by my hand."

With that declaration, Archer charged at Shirou so ferociously that he wasn't much different than a wild bull that had lost its mind. He swiped at his younger self's swords with blinding rage, which caused Shirou's swords to shatter into useless pieces and simultaneously throw him back once more.

"Shit!" he cursed and peeled his light jacket off so he could move more freely. He created another set of blades and met Archer in another violent dance. Although Archer had every advantage possible, he still couldn't breach Shirou's impeccable defenses, nor could he break his spirit and force him to surrender. Another thrust from Archer's swords destroyed Shirou's weapons once more, but he just made another set.

"You think your projections are on the same level as mine?" Archer taunted. "Granted, you have the exterior composition and material characteristics mastered, but if there is no structure to support your constructs, it is pointless. You might as well be flailing papier-mâché at me."

Shirou let out a profane yell and swung once more, meeting Archer in a vicious stalemate. His magic circuits flared a gentle aqua color, and they coursed through the Servant's weapons as if they had intrinsically become a part of Shirou's subconsciousness. If he didn't know how they were structured from within, all he needed to do was copy how Archer projected his weapons, store that information in his memory, and mimic it.

Furthermore, he could see the old man's black silhouette lurking within the jagged network of mana paths. There weren't any words exchanged between them, but Shirou understood that the man was instructing him on how to forge a high-quality weapon. In those few seconds, Shirou had become the stranger's pupil, and the lessons he received were so thorough that he felt a lot more confident than before.

Shirou stood there in dumbfounded amazement, his eyes wide with surprise. He couldn't afford to reflect on what just happened because Archer kicked him aside and dashed in low to stab at Shirou's midsection. He deflected the blade, and they continued their incredible struggle. Archer destroyed this third set of Shirou's swords with a mighty clang, but the teenager snarled with unspeakable rage and delivered several powerful blows at his foe.

"Your cadence seems different than before. It would seem that your mystery benefactor is lending you a hand," Archer muttered. "I've also heard of Magecraft that allows you to master old skills by communing with past selves and letting them possess you. Whoever is lending you their support, their spirit must be in such harmony with yours that it's like you're the same person split apart by centuries. With such abilities in hand, you are honing your skills every time our weapons meet."

"Guess that means we're both copycats," Shirou retorted. "But enough with the tough talk. No matter how far ahead you think you are, I'll catch up faster than you will realize!"

"Catch up to me? Truly, you still fail to understand the most basic principle of all."

"Such as what?"

Archer rushed in faster than one snapping their fingers, and he forced Shirou into another stalemate while growling, "That you ever had any possibility of defeating me!"

As both men glared into each other's eyes, Shirou heard a peculiar ringing in his ears. Random visions swam in his mind, all bleak and grey as an overcast day. Just as Archer claimed, he lived his life murdering countless people. Several swords stuck in his back, symbolizing the constant betrayal and deception he had to endure. Then the sight of a lone noose hanging within a dark warehouse came into view.

_So this is how it ended for him…_

Shirou stared at the utterly broken man kneeling within the endless field of swords that was Unlimited Blade Works.

_I refuse to pity him. I will not feel sorry for him. This was the path he chose. But…_

He found himself standing within the desolate wasteland, hundreds of feet away from the ruined Archer.

_When I think that I will eventually walk the same path as him… I feel like I could shatter from despair. Seeing that everything you believed in was just a fantasy mired in lies… I…_

"HAH!" Archer let out a mighty cry and broke Shirou's swords yet again. The incredible force sent him crashing onto his back. He didn't get back up though. He shuffled backwards on his buttocks, which caused Artoria and Rin great concern.

"What's the matter, Emiya?" Rin wondered.

"Gh…!"

"From that pathetic look on your face," Archer said to him, "you're practically on the verge of vomiting. I'm guessing you saw _it_, didn't you? Then there's no need for me to explain anything further, other than that it is the honest truth. If you seek to 'catch up to me', that is how you will end up. If you still don't believe me, then I'll show it to you again… My internal world; the disgusting landscape that is the culmination of my efforts."

The familiar blue aura exploded from Archer's body, engulfing the entire foyer in an azure haze. Right as he began unleashing his true power, this was when Caren, Connla and Kojirou entered the large room from a side entrance, and they were caught surprised by the sudden winds blowing around them.

"_I am the bone of my sword. Unknown to Death, nor Known to Life… __**Unlimited Blade Works!**__"_

The reality of everyone standing within Einzbern Manor was overwritten by the desolate wasteland of fields, grey clouds and rotating gears in the sky once more. This was the first time Kojirou was witnessing this, though he did nothing except narrow his eyes and thin his lips. All he could do was stay with the others and see how his new Master would respond to this overwhelming power.

Rin clasped her hands over her chest and thought of the short time that she had been Archer's Master. If she had been any ordinary Mage who regarded her Servant as a mere familiar, then she probably would have called him a terrible partner. She was not like that though. Maybe Connla had been right about her failing to understand him, but in her opinion, Archer simply wound up being more 'unmanageable' than 'terrible'.

_Archer… You might have been too much for me, but that was why I tried so hard. So long as you were my Servant, I swore only to do what I believed in. It frustrates me, but I can't be the one who will save you from your endless nightmare… Because I think you're right. Seeing your internal world for myself, I can only think that your regrets are justified. Just like Emiya, I'm not the type to look back, so it's hard for me to understand how other people can constantly reflect on their past. All I can do is focus on myself, yet my lack of consideration for your situation makes me downright angry with my own ignorance._

_Even so… Changing oneself is the maximum limit a human should achieve for themselves, isn't it? We are not capable of changing others. I cannot change you. I cannot save you. Only you can change yourself, Archer. The only gesture I can make to you is that I will expand my own horizons as I live my own life. It is the least I can do to repay you for showing me the dangers of regretting my choices._

As Rin contemplated in silence, Shirou was already engaging Archer in the fiercest dervish of his life. Both men were razor-sharp whirlwinds of movement and passion. It didn't take long for Archer to overpower Shirou though, fracturing his blade with a mighty thrust. The teenager fell to his knees and held himself upright using the wrecked weapons as a prop.

"You knew you were no match for me, yet you were foolish enough to appear before me. I shouldn't be surprised. You're a sham who was obsessed with a stupid ideal for his entire life. Is it becoming clear to you that this is who you really are?" Archer wondered. "Saving people just because you want to is a mistake. A defect like you could never hope to achieve this impossible goal. There's no meaning to your existence."

Shirou turned his eyes toward the man and growled lightly.

"Right. Look at me. Look at your ideal self," the Servant implored. "You can be disgusted with me all you want, abut the truth is that you are no match for me."

Shirou clenched his teeth. So much blood covered his face that he was barely recognizable as a human. He turned his eyes toward the assembled group, particularly on the despondent Connla. Her eyes were heavy with sadness as she returned his gaze. That sullen look was enough to prompt him to create some new swords and run at Archer while yelling a battle cry. As much as he wanted to tear his alternate self into bloody shreds, he didn't even have the strength to fight a serious duel. Archer simply blocked Shirou's halfhearted sword swing and muttered, "I will admit that your refusal to accept me is natural. As long as I am the result of your ideals, Emiya Shirou must reject me more than anyone in this world."

Shirou tried to fight him again, but he blocked each swing before jamming his blade against the hilt of his enemy's sword.

"Let me ask you this then," Archer continued. "Do you really want to become a hero of justice?"

The younger warrior's sardonic gaze spoke volumes, but he still replied, "You're asking me now, of all times? I don't _want_ to become one… I'm _going_ to become one!"

He broke free of the standstill, but Archer snatched his arm and forced him to stand back-to-back with him. He then said, "Right. You have to become one, no matter what. Why? Because that is the only thing that ignites any sort of passion in your heart. The thing is, that passion is not actually coming from yourself."

"…"

"Judging by your reaction, you must have always suspected it. I no longer have memories of my past, save for that one scene; the encroaching stench of death, walls of flame surrounding me, searching for hope when there was none to be found. I remember that feeling I felt when Emiya Kiritsugu saved my life.

"That is the moment when 'you' were born. Any sort of gratitude you felt for being saved didn't come until long afterward. With every fiber of your original memories destroyed, the first thing that blossomed within your burned-out spirit was admiration for that man, simply because he looked so happy when he was saving you. You were thus convinced that you wanted the same thing."

Shirou's jaw dropped. It was impossible for him to refute Archer's argument.

_He's right… I wasn't the one who was saved that day. One might think that I was the sole survivor of that fire, but in reality… I had 'died' within the blaze. I was an impossible survivor. The real one who was saved then was Kiritsugu. That joyful look in his eyes, the tears streaming down his face as he held my hand, the appreciation he showed me for saving his broken soul…_

"It's common sense for children to idolize their parents," Archer said. "But what that man left you to inherit was a curse. Because everything that defined you prior was destroyed in the fire, you had nothing left but to become the hero of justice in his stead."

Connla bit her lower lip. Memories of growing up under her mother Aife's guidance came back to haunt her. They lived in an isolated hut in the mountains of Scotland, hundreds of miles away from civilization. She didn't realize it at the time, but that sort of seclusion was part of Aife's plan to groom her daughter into a weapon that would slay Cuchulainn. Connla had no choice but to look up to her mother and do her utmost to make her proud. Tragically, all the effort she put into appeasing Aife was never enough. No matter how much she accomplished, no matter how many wounds and insults she had to endure, the goal post was always moved further and further away. The woman was never satisfied, and constantly demanded that Connla perform better even though such stress would destroy a small child like her. Maybe that destruction was what Aife wanted. Regardless, Connla kept trying and trying. She wasn't going to stop until her mother decided that she was ready to meet her father.

Because of such a brutal upbringing and the lack of outside support, Connla figured that this was how all people lived. Straining her body and torturing her spirit simply became natural to her at some point. In a way, she had inherited a curse from Aife, the same way Archer believed he had from Kiritsugu. Though their origins were different, both of them wound up leading self-destructive lives that would end in regret.

Indeed, Connla regretted obeying Aife without question. Perhaps her self-reproach was only born the moment she discovered who Cuchulainn was and why Aife placed the three geasa on her. Before that, she had lived in complete and utter ignorance of the truth. Even so, such disappointment would continue to exist within her every time she was summoned as a Servant. Connla hated herself for not doubting Aife's way of teaching her the way of a warrior. If she had, maybe things could have been better for both of them.

Maybe that was why Connla felt she needed to continue pushing herself to the brink well after she left Aife behind. She wasn't content with the salvation that Cuchulainn killing her should have given. She felt that she needed to punish herself for her own stupidity for all of eternity. Thus, the very first thing she gave up was the ability to smile and enjoy life. Next was the ability to forgive herself. Then the concept of having fun for the sake of mere entertainment had vanished. Connla had reduced herself to a machine that had to spend every moment of her life being productive in some fashion.

In other words, she had discarded the notion of reclaiming her childhood, and ventured into adulthood without actually being fully prepared for it.

"Your ideals are borrowed," Archer murmured to Shirou. "You just took the baton from Kiritsugu and carried on where he left off. You're just mimicking what he believed was right."

"No… That's not…"

"A hero of justice? Don't make me laugh. You're just parroting his talk of wanting to save others. A fool like you seeking to help everyone is the very height of arrogance!"

Archer cleaved through Shirou's sword, then jabbed his blade into his upper leg. Shirou let out a pained scream and stumbled away.

"The only reason you admired his wish to help others was because of its inherent beauty! You're so enraptured that you fail to notice the real ugliness lurking beneath it!" the bowman exclaimed, then proceeded to fight his other self once more. "Consequently, you have no passions of your own!"

Right. Shirou, Artoria and Connla had nothing they could be passionate about for themselves.

"You have been driven by the obsession that you must give yourself for others!"

Yes. All of them could only find joy in being of service to others, even when they would never receive any gratitude in return. It wasn't something they decided; it had been decided for them by their parents. They just copied the ones they respected and failed to forge identities of their own.

Archer finally managed to get in a lethal stab to Shirou's midsection. Artoria shrieked his name, while Connla covered her mouth and stared in absolute horror.

"In the end, you're just a hypocrite and a fake!" Archer exclaimed, his eyes wide with hatred and malice. "The fact is, you never knew what you were supposed to save in the first place! Your ideals are bankrupt! You never knew how to save anyone, nor did you actually have anything to save! Look at the result! _Do you honestly think a defect like you can save anyone!?_"

He destroyed Shirou's sword and carved a deep gash onto his arm, throwing him back onto the ground. He continued ranting, "Thinking that others are more important than yourself, wishing for everyone to be happy is just a saccharine delusion. If all you live for is to cling to that dream, then it will become the anchor that will ensnare and drown you to death!"

Shirou laid on his back, his arms and legs splayed out. He stared at the clouds as they passed over him at high speed. Artoria clenched her hand and shivered. Connla pressed her hands against the base of her throat to fight back the horrid depression welling within her.

_Most of what you say is right. I'll give you that much. Yet, I feel like you're overlooking something. There is something fundamentally different that you're not realizing…_

His fingers twitched.

_You showed me the hell that I would arrive at one day. Or rather… I already made small glimpses into the future I was heading towards thanks to the people around me. Saber, Tohsaka, Sakura, Caren, Assassin… But most especially… _

He turned his head so that he faced Connla once more.

_Lancer…_

He hadn't put it into words before, but he realized that he had never seen her smile, not even a tiny bit. He believed that children her age should be playing and laughing, taking in the innocence of childhood before they opened up to the realities of adulthood. He still couldn't fathom her being a child soldier, despite all of the explanations and assurances she had given him before. Shirou wanted to make others happy, yet nothing he did worked for Connla. If he couldn't do anything for a single person like her, just how arrogant was he for trying to do the same for everyone?

Then he recalled the words of his classmate Mitsuzuri Ayako:

"_Remember when we were in training camp? When we were all being rowdy, you were the only one who didn't laugh at my funniest jokes. I'm still holding a grudge over how you never cracked a smile that day. Heck, you still don't. It's like you have no desire for anything. I'm not saying you should be like Shinji, but why not loosen up and have some fun for a change?"_

Was he really that devoid of _joie de vivre_? Looking at Connla was like gazing at a reflection of himself however, so it had to be true. If she was always unhappy, then so was he.

_Archer… You didn't have anyone like that, did you? You didn't have anyone who could show you the way. The only one you wound up relying on was yourself. Without allowing others to save you, you lost so much that it is too painful for me to watch._

_Even so, I can't help but think that within your despair, you inadvertently sealed off a particular emotion. If only you could remember that, then perhaps…_

His mind retreated to a far corner of his subconsciousness that he always wanted to block out; the hellscape that was the New Fuyuki Fire. He stepped forth onto the smoldering ruins and stared at the memory of a single man rummaging through the debris.

_This is not just Hell. It is the most crucial thing you have forgotten. Our admiration isn't just hollow. It was the product of one man's humble wish to help others. It had gone unfulfilled, and he had lost everything. Despite this… although the memory is hazy, I'm certain that he bequeathed more than just the curse of imitating his ambition._

Shirou rested his hand on his breast, and a golden light rushed all around him. The sight of a blue-and-gold sword scabbard came into everyone's view. Archer was especially astonished to see this peculiar light. Shirou's egregious wounds healed themselves in the gentle glow, restoring him to full health.

Archer glared at Artoria and realized, _I see. The reason his wounds can heal on their own is because of her scabbard._

Indeed, Kiritsugu had not just given Shirou the dream of being a hero. He had also rescued the dying boy by planting the Sheath of the Everdistant Utopia within his body. All this time, Shirou had been living with the power of the sacred scabbard Avalon coursing through his magic circuits. It was the catalyst Kiritsugu used to summon Artoria in the Fourth War. Since it was inside Shirou, he himself acted as the unintentional catalyst for her return in the Fifth War.

_The link to Saber that Kiritsugu implanted in us to save our lives… It's not a Divine Construct that was summoned, but is an actual object that exists in this world. Even though his pact with Saber has been severed, the scabbard will continue to protect him._

Shirou's lips flittered, then he whispered, "Steel is… my body…"

"You wouldn't-!"

The awful stab injury that ran through Shirou's stomach and back was stitched together with fibers of pure healing essence. He projected new swords in his hands, ones brimming with substance and life, and slashed in an X formation to deflect Archer's blades after he had thrown them like boomerangs. Shirou's swords sparked with blue electricity, indicating their sheer strength and durability.

"I refuse to be beaten by you!" the Mage declared. "Against anyone else, I wouldn't mind accepting defeat. But I won't be beaten by myself!"

Archer closed his eyes in consternation, then said, "It seems you have made great leaps and bounds to reach my level. But it doesn't matter when the difference between our capabilities are like night and day."

"My spirit was broken, but my arms and legs still work. I acknowledged that you were right. My soul wasn't as truly strong as I believed it was."

"What…?"

"However, just because you're right doesn't mean you are absolutely correct. I'll become a hero of justice in my own way! Just as you have denounced me, I will use everything I have to defeat my own self who has lost his way!"

Shirou ran toward Archer with no hesitation in his steps, and his swung his swords at his opponent's. This time though, it was Archer's dual blades that started to show cracks. He winced in surprise, then forced Shirou back with a swipe.

"Ridiculous… Ridiculous, _ridiculous, __**ridiculous!**_" Archer shouted angrily at the blood-soaked boy gasping for air. "I can't stand to look at you anymore! This is the summit of stupidity, Emiya Shirou! You still want to be a hero of justice despite seeing all of this!? Me being right isn't everything to you!? Why can't you see that you're mistaken!? Saving one and saving everyone are mutually exclusive! The more you strive for everyone's salvation, the more you will be consumed by your own contradiction! _You'll become nothing more than a killer for hire!_"

"…"

"If you still refuse to acknowledge this basic truth, then get out of my sight! Return to the dust along with your pathetic ideals! Disappear before you can achieve anything! Once you do, my mistakes will vanish like so much smoke! I'll erase any and every trace of your existence with my own two hands!"

The two warriors dashed in to duel once more. Way off to the side, Connla peered at Artoria and Kojirou, then murmured, "Can you both sense it?"

"Yes," Kojirou replied. "Their abilities are beginning to overlap. It won't be long before my lord is certain to catch up to that man."

Artoria didn't say anything. Her eyes became strained with concern. The other Servants weren't sure why she seemed so bothered, but they trusted her instincts and returned their attention to the battle. The flurry of movements that Shirou and Archer were lost in were downright amazing. Although Archer was already a Servant, Shirou's swiftness and flexibility were so refined that he might as well have been a Servant. Shirou flipped beneath one of Archer's precision swipes, then jumped over him and whipped his blades at him.

"You little-!" the bowman snarled and parried him. He bared his teeth at his enemy while wondering, _Why am I bothering to fight him fairly? if I take a few steps back, this will all be over. But something tells me that even if I took one step back, it would be tantamount to me admitting defeat!_

Archer kicked Shirou away so that he could have a moment to regain his composure. Being so angry was not like him. He needed to calm his nerves and focus on utilizing an effective strategy.

_By all accounts, this is already over. Emiya Shirou is already dead on his feet. This has to be the final-_

Shirou clenched his swords tighter than before. Now Archer was outright furious with his tenacity.

_Am I some kind of idiot!? How many times will I seemingly land the final blow before I learn my lesson!? He won't stay down! He won't reach his limit! He's long since gone past it!_

The Mage got on his hands and knees so that he could glare at Archer like a rabid beast.

_I know that look… I know that sallow look far more than I care to! I know it… He is a man who was never defeated and never surrendered because of his indomitable spirit!_

Shirou was now back on his feet, yet he never took his eyes off of his future self.

_The cruel embodiment of justice who struggled toward his ideal of making everyone happy, despite that desire being shared by none… I know that ugly sight all too well!_

Archer scowled at Shirou like never before. The gears in the sky jolted to a sudden halt, as if in response to his frustration.

_The idea that it is possible to save everyone who suffers… __**How deplorable to know that I understand his way of thinking!**_

Meanwhile, Artoria never voiced her opinions about the battle, but her heart stirred with many emotions that she refused to share with the others.

_The thing that Shirou is trying to cut down isn't really Archer. He wants to defeat the hypothetical self that stands in his way. To be able to remain true to his beliefs, he needs to eliminate his doubts. Conversely for Archer, he wants to kill the past self that gave rise to him. He believes that Shirou will make the same mistakes, and seeks to place the final period in the story of his twisted life._

She closed her eyes and remembered the time when she pulled Caliburn out of the stone.

_Both had a dream. Both were right. It's just that the outcome was not what they wished for._

Connla peered at Artoria's forlorn expression and frowned hard. She too was having similar thoughts. She couldn't deny how tempting it would be to go back and fix the mistake of obeying Aife without question. She too had the dream of meeting her heroic father, and trained hard in the hopes that she would be taken under his wing. Maybe she didn't want to be as famous as him, but at least she wanted to make him proud. Sadly, the outcome for all of her hard work was being murdered by the man she sought to meet.

Despite her own regrets, Connla found it difficult to yearn for such a chance. Unlike Shirou, Archer and Artoria, her philosophy was to face reality for what it was right from the get-go. Besides, she didn't believe that it had been a complete waste. She fought Cuchulainn with everything she had available to her at the time. She didn't hesitate. Each of her strikes were meant to kill. It was just that it wasn't enough. As she died in his arms, he expressed both praise for her abilities and love for her as his daughter. If he had rejected her in the end, the whole thing would have been too tragic for her fragile spirit to endure, and she would have gladly refused to return to the mortal world.

Connla shifted her eyes back and forth between the three, then wondered, _Even if the end result is not what they wanted, wouldn't it be fine to achieve at least some of their ideals during their lifetimes? Or do they have to accomplish everything they had in mind to be satisfied with themselves?_

She wasn't sure. At the very least, Archer already expressed that he had no pride within him. His hatred for Shirou's perseverance was apparent in his jagged expression.

_That man… He knows it's meaningless to try and win against me. Yet he continues to fight all the same. He represents the very mistakes I made. So why am I…?_

Archer projected some long rapiers to have them surround him like arrows without bows to draw them. He declared, "No matter what you do, it will all be the same! You will lose hope just like I did!"

He fired the blades at Shirou, and it took everything he had just to deflect them. He collapsed onto his buttocks and gasped hard. His limbs were getting weaker, which meant that his magic circuits would soon run out of mana.

"Looks like your body betrayed you before your ideals could," Archer scoffed. "Since that feeble blade is the only weapon you have left, it means that your battle ends here."

"Yeah. You're right that my wish is fraudulent," Shirou admitted. "But… I also found it beautiful."

Archer clenched his teeth, startled to hear such a confession. The Mage continued, "I understand that putting others before myself is self-righteous. Even so, it served as inspiration for me. My life may be a sham, but the idea of making others happy is beautiful in its own right."

Then, a miracle occurred to Unlimited Blade Works. Against Archer's volition, the clouds began to rush in the opposite direction.

"I didn't inherit Kiritsugu's dream! His dream mirrored my own! _Even_ _if I am a fake, my dream is real!_"

As if reacting to Shirou's willpower, the Reality Marble's grey clouds dissipated, and a soothing blue sky overcame the depressing orange heavens that had been looming over everyone the whole time. Then Shirou ran towards Archer. Every time the soles of his shoes pounded on the ground, a pure blue shockwave exploded all around him like ripples.

"_**BEGONE!"**_ Archer screamed and launched more swords at him. To his amazement, Shirou deflected long swords, rapiers, sabers, and even massive broad swords that could fell giants with his only remaining blade, despite it being cracked and fractured beyond repair! Shirou was now a foot away from Archer, and the livid bowman wielded his sword in a stabbing motion before lifting it above the teenager's head.

However, he hesitated. Shirou forced him to remember the promise he made to Kiritsugu on that moonlit night.

"_I'll do it for you. Just leave your dream to me, old man."_

For a moment, Archer felt empty. All of the bloodlust he harbored toward Shirou disappeared like a bad nightmare. He remembered the dying Kiritsugu's soft smile, illuminated by the light of the full moon. Once he heard that promise, it seemed like he had finally found the peace he had wasted his entire life searching for.

_How cruel… There really was such a man, wasn't there…?_

At the very moment both men could slay each other, the whole world turned white once more. Everyone found themselves back in the Einzbern Manor's foyer. They blinked in surprise when they saw the state the duelists were in:

Shirou had successfully jammed his sword through Archer's stomach. However, Archer wound up never stabbing Shirou.

"… I've won, Archer."

"… Yeah. And I've lost."

The Mage extracted his weapon from the Servant's innards, and was too exhausted to continue maintaining its existence. Archer likewise dematerialized his sword.

"Shirou… Archer…" Rin murmured. Both men remembered that they had witnesses and turned to see her and the others standing nearby. Shirou smiled when he saw Caren standing there, meaning that Connla and Kojirou rescued her.

"Honestly," Archer grumbled at Rin. "Still sentimental to the core, I see. If you had been just a little more callous, I would never have reverted to my old self. Nonetheless, the matter has been settled. I have yielded to Emiya Shirou's will, so I should properly take my leave as the defeated."

He then turned his eyes toward Connla and murmured, "I must apologize to you as well, Second Lancer. I put you through the threefold trauma of killing Caster right when she accepted your conviction, calling you a nuisance and attempting to end your life, and kidnapping your false Master. In reality though, you are partly responsible for showing Emiya Shirou how self-destructive his idea of being a 'hero of justice' really is. Now that he can compare himself to someone with a similar mindset, he will no doubt follow a different path from the one I took. In all honesty, I shouldn't have threatened someone like that."

Her eyes became heavy, and her expression took on a despondent tone. She might have accepted his apology, but the wounds he carved into her spirit would not be so easily healed. Her only reply was a long bout of crushing silence. Truth be told, Archer was expecting such a response. What he did was unforgivable, so he didn't deserve to have his actions be readily dismissed just because he apologized.

As everyone focused on Connla and Archer, Artoria's eyes shifted sideways when she noticed peculiar movement coming from the top of the stairs. Acting on instinct, she shouted, _**"Archer!"**_

The others looked at her, wondering why she sounded so alarmed when everything had been resolved. Then Archer's face suddenly contorted with agony. Three different types of swords had been launched at his back, and they cleanly punctured through him like he was a mere pincushion to them. Everyone else was now struck dumb at this unexpected turn of events. Artoria, Kojirou and Connla drew their weapons and turned their attention toward the attacker. However, all of the air escaped Connla's lungs as a horrified yelp when she saw the man standing at the top of the stairway.

"Watching two fakes pointlessly fight each other was rather entertaining. Now that your little contest is over, it is time you be gone from my sight…"

The blonde-haired man gazed at the crowd with a supercilious smirk.

"… Mongrels."


	23. First Steps Into Hell

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 23: First Steps Into Hell**

There he was; the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Although his right eye and cheek were still badly scarred from when Heracles attacked him, he bore that grotesque injury with pride. With his remaining left eye, Gilgamesh stared at the seven who were assembled to witness his grand entrance. The three Servants got into position in front of their respective Masters; Connla and Caren were to his left, Kojirou and Shirou were in the center, while Artoria and Rin stood to his right. Archer remained hunched between Connla and Kojirou, the swords still protruding through his chest and back.

"So it's true," Artoria glared at Gilgamesh. "You're still attached to this world, Archer."

"How long has it been, Saber? Ten years since our last meeting?" he replied.

"I never wanted there to be another one."

"Good to see you still have that spark in you, however meek it may be. Though my proposal from back then still stands, I have more important business to conduct than breaking in a stubborn wife."

He turned his attention toward Shirou and Archer, and declared, "Do you frauds finally comprehend the difference between your shoddy imitations and the genuine article? No matter how much you try to copy the shape or power, it will never shine as brilliantly as the original. It is like so much mud in my eyes to bear witness to fakers crafting low-quality counterfeits. You are worth less than the scum that grows in dank prisons. I shouldn't say it is my obligation to clean up such rabble, but I will be doing the world a favor by returning such shams to the dust whence they came."

He then shifted his eye toward Connla, the little girl who had disrupted his battle with Heracles, and declared, "But first, I should be rid of the tangential whelp who has not been properly educated in the concept of respect."

He opened some portals and commanded several long spears to fire directly at the horrified child. Artoria and Kojirou tried to dash in to protect Connla, but they wouldn't be able to make it in time. However, Archer would be the one to leap in and shove her out of the way. She stared into his eyes as she fell backward, sensing a glimmer of hope within the steel grey irises.

"Thanks… for opening that idiot's eyes… before I could…" he whispered.

The spears crushed him beneath their sheer weight and sharp blades, then exploded like bombs. Both Connla and Rin gazed in disbelief at the crevice that was left behind, seeing nothing but a mass of crumpled flesh and torn red clothes. He soon vanished into blue particles. As he disappeared, a distraught shriek escaped Rin's throat:

"_**ARCHEEE~EEER!"**_

Connla was too stunned to say anything. She just sat there and stared at the spot where Archer disappeared. That was when Caren implored, "Get up, Lancer. We still have an enemy in front of us."

"Uh…" the girl whimpered, but scrambled back upright and returned her attention to Gilgamesh.

Without a care in the world, the callous king muttered, "I'm surprised he had it in him to save someone else."

Rin trembled with fury, then seethed, "You bastard… _Who gave you permission to lay a hand on my Archer!?_"

She fired a Gandr shot at Gilgamesh's head, but it missed by inches and cracked the wall behind him. He gazed at her with a bored look in his eye, then turned the portals in her direction while grumbling, "I had intended to start with slaying the runt, but I will respect your wish to be slaughtered first, wench."

Artoria got in front of the nervous Rin and said, "Stay back, Rin. Archer, Second Lancer has already informed us of how Kotomine Kirei kept you alive since the Fourth War. However, you appear to be acting independently from him. So then, I have to ask you; what are you doing here?"

Bemused by her inquiry, Gilgamesh closed the portals and replied, "Do you remember when you destroyed the Grail, Saber?"

"…"

The others glanced at her, uncertain if they had heard Gilgamesh correctly. He disregarded them and continued, "Without a vessel to keep its contents contained, I wound up being bathed in the accursed mud and taking on physical form. Thanks to that, I understand its true nature better than anyone. As its innards poured upon me, I was able to see the true nature of the Grail.

"In that moment, I made a decision; none but I will be the one to wield it."

"Wield the Grail? You?" Artoria wondered.

"Precisely. The ritual to summon the Grail is a demented farce. It is mere propaganda to believe it is a simple contest between seven Masters and their Servants, where the last ones standing will have earned the right to make a wish on the Grail. The truth is, the Greater Grail has always been here. The Mages first prepare the Lesser Grail and then summon seven Servants. Those Servants then serve as the Grail's contents, since the Mages are unable to fill it with sufficient amounts of mana themselves."

Rin exhaled a small gasp.

"I see you've come to realize what I mean," Gilgamesh said. "Indeed, the Grail has to be filled with mana of the highest purity. That is why humanity's greatest heroes – the guardians of the world – were used as sacrifices to fill the Grail."

Artoria grew devastated from hearing this. "This… This can't be!"

"The more sacrifices, the better," he said. "If the souls of six Servants were fed to it, _that's_ when it would become nigh omnipotent. To the Mages, it would be a wonderful source of inexhaustible mana."

"But then that means… Only a Mage can wield the Grail…"

This meant that Artoria's wish of undoing her past mistakes was impossible. If Servants were only summoned to fill the Grail with mana, then she too had been seen as nothing more than food to feed the very chalice she had sought. If she wanted to make a wish on the Grail, that meant she had to become the very energy needed to fuel that wish. What was the point in that? Her heart sunk from sheer disappointment, and her eyes were wide with shock. She lost her focus and visibly shuddered.

_Saber…_ Connla thought worriedly. Unlike everyone else, she already knew the truth that Gilgamesh espoused. During her summoning, she had been informed of the ritual's inner workings and its inherent flaws, as well as how irrevocably twisted the whole thing had become since its inception. However, she found it much too difficult to tell anyone else. She believed that if she could destroy the Grail and find a way to dismantle the ritual, then she wouldn't need to talk about it with anyone.

"I see I've struck a nerve," Gilgamesh appeared as though he would burst out in laughter at any moment. "Yes, indeed. So long as the ritual is performed correctly, only a Mage can make a wish upon the Grail. Any hopes and dreams we Servants have are irrelevant. I don't what the mongrels were seeking when this ritual was first conceived, and I don't really care. The only thing I'm interested in is the Grail's ability to act as a gateway to Hell."

"A gateway… to Hell…" Artoria murmured.

To Gilgamesh's amazement, Connla was the one who said, "During the Third War, a particular Servant had been summoned; Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian god of darkness and evil, taking on the vessel of an Avenger to replace Berserker. However, Angra Mainyu is the Heroic Spirit of an ordinary boy who had been randomly chosen to be the source of all the world's evil, and the people around him wished for him to take on all of their sins and hold him liable for all the disasters that befell them. They carved such wishes onto his very body, and kept him entombed for all of eternity so that he would act as a convenient source of evil that everyone could blame.

"Avenger wound up being defeated first, and his Spirit Origin was taken in by the Lesser Grail, as you so say, Lord Gilgamesh. The thing is, the Greater Grail had been activated during the first two wars without actually granting a wish, so the Grail took on all six billion curses inscribed on Avenger's soul and interpreted that to be the 'wish that was to be granted'. As all of humanity wished for Angra Mainyu to be the penultimate evil that hated humans with all his soul, the Grail became corrupted as a result. Therefore, the only reason future Holy Grail Wars will occur is merely to supply the Greater Grail with mana to grant the wish made in the Third War."

The astonished Artoria's throat tightened, and small yelps escaped her lips. She remembered what Connla said about the vision of the Grail flooding the world with cursed mud, leading to its ruin. No one could believe that she had been hiding such a terrifying fact from them this entire time, but it explained why she was so determined to recruit the other Masters and Servants - she didn't want anyone to be sacrificed to feed Angra Mainyu and the genocide he could bring forth via the Grail.

"Oh? For such a pathetic-looking runt, you're already well-informed," the King of Heroes remarked coolly. "Then you should know of the Grail's nature as a weapon, right?"

"Yes. After all, its contents are the souls of great heroes who are used as weapons in this war. The Grail took that to its most logical conclusion, and thus became a weapon itself," Connla said. "Combined with it being a vessel for All of the World's Evil, it's only natural that it would become not just any weapon, but a weapon of mass destruction. Since you're so determined to obtain it for yourself, I can only assume that your objective is to use that weapon to eliminate humanity."

Gilgamesh smiled broadly. "Good… Very good! It saves me the trouble of having to waste my breath on mongrels like you!"

"The only thing I don't understand is your motive. But I suppose that's not for me to know," Connla closed her eyes. "All I need to understand is that we are enemies."

"That's insane!" Rin shouted. "Why would you go so far as to commit genocide!? If you kill every last human in this world, who would you have left to rule over!?"

"If the rabble die out, then so be it," Gilgamesh retorted coldly. "This world is beautiful, indeed. However, it is completely wasted on the superfluous humans who populate every last corner of this world like weeds. Weak, useless creatures who multiply like mice are useless to a king. The only ones I want to rule over are strong souls who can survive even Hell itself. The only way to ensure that result is to drag that Hell down upon all humans equally."

"A purge…" Connla whispered. "I see. My true purpose _was_ to put an end to this ritual, but I didn't think my mission would have such immense weight behind it…"

"Speaking of which, runt, I never did figure out how an anomaly such as yourself could come into being. As far as I understand, you simply don't belong here. If you weren't chosen to be summoned by the Grail, then how did you circumvent the rules placed by the Mages? Someone as feeble as you shouldn't be capable of such."

"You're right. I wasn't summoned in accordance to the Holy Grail War's rules," the young Lancer agreed. Then she narrowed her eyes and declared, "But then, what makes you think the Grail is the only thing in this world that can make the rules?"

Gilgamesh scowled a little. "So you're here under a different set of laws…"

"Correct. It wasn't the Grail that summoned me - it was this very World, our great mother Gaia, that's being threatened by a Grail that humans created! Gaia itself is what bound me to my Master and allowed me to materialize as her Servant!"

The others stared at Connla in utter shock. They had a hard time believing it, but she really had been summoned by the World's other 'will' that stood in opposition to Alaya, the force that controlled Archer and similar Guardians like him. In a way, this entire battle took on a whole new meaning; that of the planet resisting the disease that humans created by sending in an antibody to nullify it.

"Gaia, hm? Fascinating," Gilgamesh said. "The Mages _did_ have to construct this ritual based on a previous set of rules, bastardizing them for their own purposes. So you're a product of the original Third Magic that has long been lost to humanity. Your summoning really was clean and pure, wasn't it, Second Lancer?"

"Who knows. All I have to do is fulfill my task."

"And therein lies the problem," he grinned broadly, and numerous glowing golden portals opened around him once more. "What chance does a weak runt like you stand against me? I've already eliminated Berserker and that sham of an Archer, plus Caster is out of the game. With you three as my next sacrifices, that will make six Servants filling the Lesser Grail. Sufficient enough to make that meat puppet break down and become the Grail's complete vessel."

_He's got a point,_ Connla thought dejectedly. _Even with Saber and Assassin helping out, I simply don't have the strength to challenge him head-on. The only thing I can possibly do to stop him is to destroy the Grail itself, thereby nullifying his ambition. But not only will he refuse to let me escape…_

She thought about Illyasviel.

_Destroying the Lesser Grail means killing Ms. Einzbern._

Suddenly, Artoria took several steps toward Gilgamesh, showing her intent on battling him. She implored to Kojirou, "Assassin. Could you take Lancer and the others away from here?"

The samurai grew curious as to why she would make such a request. He quickly got his answer when she explained, "Archer's first target is Lancer. I made a promise to protect her from him, and I am going to do just that."

"Y-You want to fight him all by yourself!?" Connla yelped. "It's impossible! Lord Gilgamesh utterly destroyed Berserker even when he had multiple lives!"

"Don't worry. I already have experience with fighting Archer."

"Fwa hah hah hah!" Gilgamesh heartily laughed. "How absurd! Are you already forgetting how our last meeting concluded!? The only reason I was defeated was because that mongrel of a Master commanded you to destroy the Grail! If that hadn't happened, I would have obtained everything – the Grail, and your absolute obedience! The runt is right about one thing; it is impossible for you to challenge me, Saber!"

"No," Artoria snapped. "This will not be like last time. Now that I know you have become the worst kind of king, my victory is to be certain. After all, a tyrant who sacrifices his own people always winds up living an extremely short life."

"Is that what you believe?"

Then, Gilgamesh's clothes shimmered a luminous gold, and a set of armor materialized in their place. He was now garbed in his full king's armor, consisting of golden plate armor overlapping a layer of black clothes, while red tabards cloaked both sides of his lower body. He folded his arms and haughtily glared at Artoria while conjuring more portals around him.

"Saber…" Rin murmured.

"It's okay," Artoria said. "I've made peace with this decision. All I need is your order to stop this man. If I do not, then our efforts to circumvent these foolish wars will be meaningless."

"… All right. Saber, with all the power vested in my Command Spells, raise your sword and triumph over that sorry excuse of a king!"

Rin raised her hand and expended all three charges of her Command Spells one by one. Artoria felt great bursts of mana swell within her each time until she felt like she could cleave the planet in half with one fell swoop. Caren and Kojirou forced Connla to walk away from her. However, Artoria said to Connla, "If I do not survive, then I wish you well in your endeavors. Please keep Rin and Shirou safe for me. And also…"

She looked back with a bittersweet smile. "Go and fulfill your sacred duty."

"But what about Lord Gilgamesh?"

"This is not your battle. After Shirou told me your True Name, I've been certain that your destined battle will be with your father. I'm sure that the real reason the World summoned you was to be Cuchulainn's counterpart. Or am I wrong?"

"Well, that is…" Connla feebly mumbled.

"That's why I want Assassin to look after you until that time comes. At the very least, I will take Archer down with me. Then you won't have to worry about being hunted by him."

The child Servant fell into silence. Kojirou gently snatched Connla's wrist and murmured, "Let us be off."

"… Mm."

She took a few hesitant steps back while gazing at Artoria for what she believed would be the last time. Then the others proceeded to hurry out of the foyer as fast as they could.

"Mongrels," Gilgamesh growled. "Who gave you permission to leave my presence?"

He fired multiple weapons at the fleeing group, and Connla looked back in horror. Artoria rushed right in front of her and deflected every blade with incredible agility.

"Don't look back! Keep going!" the swordswoman implored. The young Lancer obliged and hurried down the stairs leading to the front entrance. Without another word, Artoria leapt forth to meet Gilgamesh in direct combat. The gold-armored king smirked with absolute delight as he snatched his version of Gram, which was different in design since he possessed the original before it was reforged and bestowed to the Norse hero Sigurd. He knew that since she wielded a holy sword, he would counter with a demonic sword that was equal in strength.

Gilgamesh could have stood around and fired weapons at Artoria like he did with Heracles, but he wanted to have some fun with personally disciplining her by demonstrating his superior strength. The two kings swung their blades at each other, and bright sparks flared around them numerous times. One of Gilgamesh's strikes knocked Artoria back, and she backflipped until she hopped off the wall an instant before he carved a deep gash into the building. She sailed away, and he fired several small swords at her that she swept aside with one stroke of her blade. He took chase and smashed Gram against Excalibur, forcing them into a stalemate.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," Gilgamesh said with a devilish smile as he stared into the determined Artoria's eyes. "About how I would pin you down and force you to swallow the curse against your will! I'd tread on your wailing face and make you eat so much dirt that you'd look pregnant! And then, unable to endure it, you would break down and grovel at my feet!"

"Kh!"

His eyes widened like saucers as he exclaimed, _"How I've imagined seeing you stripped of your dignity, and defiled beyond redemption!"_

"Then I say the same to you, Archer! You won't have any complaints if I make you experience the realities of your own twisted imagination!"

"Such spirit, even though you know you can't defeat me. Though we are not at the climax of these festivities yet, you will make for a most fulfilling appetizer before I wrench open the gateway to the hell that humans themselves created!"

"TAH!"

Artoria had heard enough of Gilgamesh's pontificating, and she shoved him off her with a strong swing. He continued pressuring her until he got in a hit that knocked her on her back. He unleashed a loud howl and swung Gram down upon her. She had to raise Excalibur at the last second to block him, and he leaned over her with all his strength to pin her down. Then she slammed her foot against his chest to push him off her, and she vaulted on her feet before rushing at him again. The clashing of their legendary swords started to sound like thunder booming in the skies.

"Come now, can't you realize that this will just be a rehash of our last meeting during the Fourth War?" Gilgamesh taunted.

Artoria shouted as she smashed Gram out of his hand and sent it sailing way across to the other side of the foyer. He merely laughed at her effort and made another portal so he could pull out a different weapon. As he met her in another duel, he muttered, "If you had gone after the Grail by stuffing it with the mana of your rival Servants, then you would have had a chance at winning. But look at you. Instead, you've chosen the option that will guarantee defeat. To think that you believe you have a chance at defeating me is the summit of arrogance."

"No. I know I've made the right choice," Artoria declared. "If I entrusted my wish to a defective Holy Grail, then I would be no better than you."

"Looks like you won't accept defeat unless it's a decisive one. _Then here I come, King of Knights!_"

The two kings rushed in and swung their swords as hard as they could.

* * *

In the outskirts of Fuyuki, Kojirou was already making his escape with Shirou and Rin. He had put his nodachi away and carried Rin under one arm, while Shirou was running so fast that he could keep up with his Servant. Several hundred meters behind them though, Connla had fallen back because she had to cope with terrible pangs of regret that threatened to tear her spirit apart. Although the Lancer was cloaked in her Identity Concealment, Caren could sense how troubled she was.

Connla bit her lip and thought, _Saber… I'm sorry for not being strong enough to assist you…_

Even though Connla was obviously upset, the priestess felt that she needed to incite her to take the proper course of action. That was why she tersely demanded, "What's with the delay? Hurry it up already."

"M-My ApOloGieS…"

The child Lancer was about to pick up the pace and rejoin their friends, but then she stopped for what Caren thought was no good reason. She turned her eyes toward a completely different direction, and she exhaled a warped-sounding gasp.

"Goodness. I know we're going through a lot, but this is no time to act like a daydreaming slowpoke," the priestess chided in irritation.

"Ms. HoRteNsIa… OvEr there…"

Connla ran through a thicket of bushes and kneeled low out of Caren's sight for a second. She followed the Servant, then discovered what had alarmed Connla; she found Kirei's corpse, which had been left unceremoniously lying in the grass for wild animals to pick away at. If the pair hadn't arrived, he would have been stripped clean of his flesh and abandoned as a pile of bones.

Caren stared at the body, then declared, "He's dead."

Connla examined the many wounds on his back. After a thorough check, she said, "ThEsE weRE cAUseD bY ArrOwS."

"Archer, huh?"

"MoSt liKE… lY…"

Connla's voice trailed off in such an odd manner that Caren couldn't help but notice. Then the girl let out a startled yelp and summoned her spear into her hands.

"StAY alErT! SomEThiNg'S seRiOusLy wRonG!" Connla whispered with an unexpectedly urgent tone. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to prickle with life of their own.

"What do you mean?" Caren wondered.

"WhO lEft KiReI's BodY lYiNg oUt iN ThE oPeN fOr Us To FInD?"

The priestess realized the trap they had fallen into and took several steps away while unfurling the Shroud of Magdalene. Connla stayed where she was next to Kirei's corpse and slowly panned her eyes around. She dared not make a sound, hoping to hear any sign of her opponent nearby. She couldn't see anyone, although it was easy for anyone to take cover on such a dark night. No moon nor stars could provide her with any sort of celestial light to help her see within such an isolating blackness. All that she could feel was the late winter chill permeating through her bodysuit.

_Where is the enemy…?_

Connla's eyebrows furrowed with icy determination.

_Or rather, _who _is the enemy?_

Was the ambush going to come from a close-range warrior, or from a distant sniper? That was something she needed to consider as well, especially since Kirei had been killed with arrows. She mentally scolded herself for being so careless to expose herself and Caren like this. Then, some leaves rustled in the tree directly behind her. She instantly recognized the swaying as being caused by someone who had just leapt off a thick branch. She whirled around and darted her eyes upward, discovering a familiar blue-haired man pointing his spear straight for her forehead, his crimson eyes glowing with bloodlust.

"Gh!?" Connla yelped, instinctively rolling away from the corpse just as Cuchulainn pierced Gae Bolg into its chest. If she hadn't moved, her head would have likewise been skewered through. She clumsily got back onto her knees and remained crouched near Caren.

"Feh. Looks like I missed," Cuchulainn grunted. He stood back up and whirled the lance upon his palm. "Even with the advantages that my new Master has given me, I should have realized it was pointless to launch a surprise attack on someone who is faster than me."

"Advantages? New Master?" Caren asked. She managed to get a look at the man's exposed back, then widened her eyes in shock and exclaimed, "A Crest Worm! You've allied yourself with Matou Zouken!?"

"You got it, missy."

Connla exhaled a deformed gasp, letting the others know how she felt about the writhing creature attached to his spinal cord. Caren snarled, then thrust her arm forth and shouted, _"Noli Me Tangere!"_

The Shroud of Magdalene whipped itself at Cuchulainn, but the arrogant hero made no motion to dodge it. That was when a strange buzzing sound overcame the group. In that moment, the sacred fabric was shredded through by hundreds of flying insects sporting bladed wings. Once they finished wrecking Caren's weapon, they barreled straight for the pair as a cohesive plague bent on devouring them alive.

Without waiting for instructions, Connla shouted, "LaOcH GaN FiNsCeAl!"

A collection of lesser spirits congregated upon her spear to give her their power, and she became a living bullet that bounced and ricocheted everywhere. The swarm of insects couldn't keep up with her, and they were ripped asunder either from the terminal velocity winds shredding them apart or her spear slicing through them. Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes when he heard the name of her Noble Phantasm, and a satisfied smile carved itself across his face.

_Ohh, so _that's_ what it is! It's all coming together now…!_

Once the majority of the swarm had been destroyed, Connla stopped attacking and landed next to Caren. The nun fiercely glared at Cuchulainn and declared, "That's enough. Put down your weapon, or else my Servant will kill you."

"Not a chance. This party's just getting started."

"Such a shame that a handsome fellow like yourself has sunken to such depths that you would contract with Matou Zouken, of all people. Alas, I cannot allow you to continue this madness unabated."

"I'm flattered that such a lovely lady is trying to capture my heart, but you're not the one I have business with. I wanna have a nice little chat with our 'mysterious' little friend here," he smirked confidently.

To Connla's astonishment, Cuchulainn suddenly looked over in her direction even though she was completely cloaked with her Identity Concealment. He approached her one purposeful step at a time, and she backed off anxiously. He continued, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to say hello to me after we've been apart for _so_ long?"

She didn't like his condescending tone whatsoever.

"I finally understand why you kept quiet when around me," he said. "If you didn't, you'd risk me immediately recognizing your voice, which would then nullify that enchantment surrounding you. But it's pointless to stay silent anymore. Even though I couldn't see you, Archer could. After he killed Kotomine, he described what you looked like and your combat style in candid detail. Thanks to his info, I was able to determine your True Name."

"Oh my… That was quite the slip-up on our part," Caren muttered, trying to keep her professional attitude but clearly looking a bit strained from Cuchulainn's arrogance. "I never would have dreamed that you'd team up with that prideless reprobate as well. Seems like I have to abandon the image of you as a man who stuck to his principles even when it meant death."

"I can't believe it either. But if it meant determining what kind of Servant would be foolish enough to try and take my place as this war's Lancer, then it was fine if I sacrificed my honor. Thanks to that, I get to have a reunion I never thought would be possible. Wouldn't you agree…?"

His face warped with multiple bulging veins as he shouted, _**"CONNLA!"**_

With that, the young Lancer's cloaking was completely dispelled. The hazy winds surrounding her seemed to shatter like dozens of panes of glass that further scattered to the winds as tiny particles. Her shocked expression was visible to see, and she stumbled away in horror.

"I knew it," Cuchulainn said. His smile was so broad that the gums around the teeth were visible. "Boy, this brings back memories, doesn't it, kiddo?"

Connla swallowed deeply, unable to respond to his casual attitude. The shock of being discovered completely dried up her throat.

He continued, "I thought of all the possibilities regarding your True Name, but you didn't happen to stand out in my mind because I thought you were not recorded in the Throne of Heroes. Boy, what a mistake that turned out to be. Your legend must have been relevant enough that you were recognized as a Heroic Spirit… No, I shouldn't say 'legend' per se. Your Noble Phantasm, Laoch Gan Finsceal, represents the notion that you really are a 'hero without legend'. That should have clued me in that you were none other than my one and only 'son', who had failed to achieve anything remarkable other than fighting and losing against a superior opponent for an entire day.

"I'm sure the Throne recognized such strength for a seven-year old kid and inducted you for that reason. What an idiot I am for not realizing this sooner."

"Father…" Connla whimpered.

"Heh. I also see why you had hidden yourself from me all this time. You were afraid of _this_, weren't you?"

Cuchulainn twirled Gae Bolg upon his arm in a remarkable display of finesse, then gripped it tightly and pointed the blade straight at her forehead. He added, "This is the one Noble Phantasm that will guarantee death for you should I use it."

"…"

"Furthermore, you're not here as the 'son' whose tale I fabricated so that the world wouldn't know the truth behind Aife's machinations. You really are here as my daughter, as you should be."

"What do you mean by that?" Caren asked.

"Her mother treated her with such brutality that it would make a tyrannical despot look tame in comparison. As if that wasn't enough, Aife placed those three geasa upon Connla to lure me into a trap, out of vengeance for me claiming her body in a fleeting moment of lust. If the world knew what the truth was, I'm sure Aife would have been portrayed very poorly, and everyone would have pitied Connla rather than seen her as the hero she should've been. Instead of allowing that to happen, I took it upon myself to alter the facts so that it was I who instructed Aife to train Connla so harshly, and to put those geasa on her when she was ready to meet me in Ulster. I even made sure to hide Connla's real gender so that she died in my arms as my courageous 'son' rather than my poor, tragic daughter."

"Funny you should mention that. That never made any sense to Bazett. She couldn't accept the idea that you were such an imbecile for not recognizing a son who bore the very same geasa you told Aife to put on him, _and_ only a mere seven years after you had your affair with Aife. Bazett always believed that part of the story to be a major flaw in your legend."

"Did she now? That's some intuition," Cuchulainn remarked. He got into his battle stance and stared at Connla. "But enough talk. You know why I'm here, so let's just get this started already."

She grunted at Caren, "Ms. Hortensia, get away from-!"

She couldn't finish that sentence as he darted right in front of her with the speed of a bullet, and he thrust his spear at her midsection. His movements were so fast that Caren fell onto her buttocks, while Connla nearly lost her balance and stepped back. She managed to twist her torso just in time to dodge him though, and she leapt backwards to retreat further into the forest. Cuchulainn followed her, completely ignoring the fact that he could have used Caren as bait to manipulate Connla. All he wanted to do was to recreate the fight he once had with his daughter so many centuries ago. He screwed up last time because he didn't know who she was, but things would be different this time. Using human shields so callously was not in his nature; if he was going to dominate Connla, he would do so with his own strength.

Connla used a series of Ken Runes to exponentially boost her running speed, and she was quick enough to weave and jump through the countless trees barring her path. A funnel of intense winds was left in her wake, rustling every blade of grass and leaf that wasn't weighed down by rocks or wood. If she could find some open area to fight Cuchulainn, she would probably have an easier time beating him. She was too afraid to look back, thinking that she would see his rabid expression and cause her to become crippled with fear.

She noticed a silhouette breaking through the trees just ahead of her, and she instinctively attempted to skid to a stop. Connla was running so fast that she couldn't brake herself in time though, so her stomach wound up slamming against Cuchulainn's leg at full force. She bent around the limb like a jackknife for a second, then sailed along the dirt as he kicked her away. She tumbled through multiple rotations before violently bouncing up and smashing her back against a thick tree. She couldn't spend any time reeling from shock as she noticed Gae Bolg thrusting straight for her head. She jerked her cranium aside to save her brain from being pierced, but the spear was so dangerously close that her ear had almost been cut off, and she could briefly see her reflection on the gleaming red metal.

Cuchulainn punctured the lance through the tree trunk so deeply that he needed a moment to extract it. This allowed Connla to roll aside and use some Runes to give herself Protect From Arrows. Once he retrieved his weapon, he turned toward her and grinned, "Looks like you're ready. Then let's see what you've learned in your time here as a Servant!"

He dashed in to duel with her. What followed for the next few minutes was an intense vortex of imperceptible razors slicing and dicing through branches and grasses with complete impunity. Both warriors were so fast that they continuously missed each other, leaving their stray attacks to decimate their surroundings.

"HAH!" Cuchulainn snarled and plummeted directly over Connla as she was sliding across the ground. She twisted her body in ridiculous contortions to counter him, then performed a rolling jump aside to avoid another one of his kicks. She grabbed his ankle and summoned a Tiwaz Rune on her wrist to boost her strength for just a second – long enough to fling him away like a sack full of rocks. She then quickly took out her slingshot and fired countless stones at him. As he regained his momentum, he spun Gae Bolg in a frenzy to cleave through every stone. He then planted his feet against a tree and rocketed toward her.

"Wah!?" Connla yelped and held strong to resist forces that could shred ordinary humans apart. She grunted as she planted her toes on the soft dirt, but she kept being dragged backwards at high speeds while staring into Cuchulainn's furiously dilated pupils. As she struggled against his superior might, she chanted through strained grunts, "_Óss er algingautr… ok ásgarðs jöfurr… ok valhallar vísi…_" †

"You wouldn't-!" Cuchulainn seethed with absolute rage.

A gust of intense heat seared between them, and he jumped back an instant before flames engulfed the area. It started off as a conflagration raging out of control, but then the fire curled in on itself like a spiral and congregated upon an F-shaped Rune glowing bright orange on the blade of Connla's spear. Every last flame was absorbed until a solid fireball about the size of a large exercise ball was formed, and she spun on her foot one time before swinging her weapon in a wide arc.

"_**ANSUZ!"**_

The fireball sailed at Cuchulainn while he was caught off guard. He took out some Runestones and cracked them open so that the released energy formed a shield around him, but it definitely wouldn't be enough to block the imminent onslaught.

_**KA-BOOO~OOOM!**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

† - "Óss (Odin) is aged Gaut (God), and prince of Asgard, and lord of Valhalla." The Icelandic rune poem associated with Ansuz, which represents 'God'.


	24. Reconnection and Disconnection

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 24: Reconnection and Disconnection**

_Chaldea_

Connla laid on her side and breathed heavily. Cuchulainn Lancer continued to hold her hand, but he was growing more and more fatigued from maintaining his connection with her Spirit Origin. Things were made even more difficult when she started to experience her other self's ferocious battle, which caused her grip on her physical form to slip even further.

"Damn it," Cuchulainn cursed. "What the hell's going on here? It's like she's getting farther and farther away from me."

Despite her lucid state, Connla always kept Mini-Cu close to her. Inside the doll, Cuchulainn Alter's Bloodstone shone as he woke up from his long slumber. He immediately understood what was going on and said to Lancer, _"The kid's witnessing a fierce battle."_

"I should have guessed," the spearman muttered. "Is it having an effect on her connection with her body here?"

"_Depending on the opponent, it's entirely possible. Since she's struggling so much, my best guess is that she's fighting another Cuchulainn in a duel to the death."_

"Shit… I'm getting tired enough as it is…"

"_That's why I woke up. I'll take over from here."_

Mini-Cu's eyes flared red, then a crimson streak burst from the toy and materialized into the Berserker version of Cuchulainn. He stood next to Lancer and took Connla's hand, renewing the connection between their Spirit Origins so that his counterpart could rest. Lancer stepped back and gasped in exhaustion, glad to be relieved of his duties despite his growing concern with Connla's health.

"Say, Alter," he wondered. "This is just a theory I have, but you know the whole premise about how you die in a dream, you could wind up dying for real, right? You think it's possible that that could happen to her? That she would be so absorbed in her other self's life, she'd wind up mimicking what the other one is going through? Even if it means death…?"

"Beats me," Alter grumbled. "I'd leave that shit for the eggheads to figure out. All I care about is making sure the kid comes back in one piece."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try asking around, just to be sure."

"Suit yourself. Don't worry about her. No matter what it takes, I'll pull her out of even the deepest void and drag her back here kicking and screaming."

"Right. Caster and I are counting on you."

* * *

_Einzbern Manor_

"YAAAH!"

Artoria screamed a battle cry as she cut through Gilgamesh's sword. The severed blade sailed away until it jammed itself into the floor, but he wasn't concerned whatsoever. He simply conjured another golden portal to deliver another weapon in his hand, and he resumed his advance against her.

"Don't tell me you came here without a strategy," he taunted. "It's clear that you can't win over me, and the runt doesn't have the power to stop the Holy Grail on her own."

"Second Lancer will not lose, just as I will not lose to you," she retorted.

"It would seem I need more to make you realize how hollow your sophistry is."

Gilgamesh raised his arm and commanded the portals to fling countless weapons at Artoria. All she could do was raise Excalibur to at least protect her face, but several blades carved through her thick armor and gouged her flesh. Once the flurry of swords ceased, she was left kneeling in anguish. Although heavily battered and bleeding, she managed to get back up and glare at her foe.

"It is time I demonstrated the difference in our power," the King of Heroes declared and stuck his hand inside a portal. He gradually extracted a peculiar weapon that had never before nor since existed in all of humanity's history. It resembled a sword, but the 'blade' was much too blunt to be considered any sort of slicing weapon. In fact, this weapon was crafted well before the concept of a 'sword' existed, so while it had the shape of one, its function was dramatically different. Although she didn't know its true properties, Artoria understood that it was a weapon meant only to be used exclusively by Gilgamesh, and that alone made her anxiety skyrocket.

This was the Sword of Rupture, a nameless weapon that was the most powerful Noble Phantasm in Gilgamesh's armory, and put all other Noble Phantasms to shame. Gilgamesh only attributed the name Ea to it after the Sumerian god of water and creation. Likewise, as the unusual weapon's 'blade' spun like a drill and produced red-colored winds, he denoted the name of this Noble Phantasm to the Babylonian creation myth:

"_**Enuma Elish!"**_

Artoria yelped when Gilgamesh launched a ferocious torrent at her, and she needed to concentrate on powering Excalibur enough just to block it. An incredible heat seared her skin, threatening to cook her alive if she remained this way. The heat was reminiscent of what the Babylonians believed the world was like before its genesis; a hell consisting of nothing but fire, lava, and scorching gases. The heat overcame her senses, causing her to be engulfed in a storm of burning red winds that tossed her against the farthest wall. Gilgamesh canceled the attack and watched in delight as she slumped onto the ground. Wafts of smoke rose from her body, and portions of her combat dress had been burned into cinders. The only reason she was alive was due to her armor and Excalibur protecting her.

He slowly approached her and muttered, "This is it, Saber. As much as I would like to force you to submit to me, I think the idea of showing your corpse to the fools who wish to end the Holy Grail War would be a far more suitable role for you. If you care that much about being remembered by others, then the sight of your decapitated head will burn into their retinas and cause them to plummet into the depths of despair. Then the curses of All the World's Evil won't be such a bad thing to them. Perhaps it might give them the strength to overcome this trial, thus making them worthy of my sovereignty."

"Ngh…!" Artoria grunted and tried to get up. She thought about Shirou and Rin, and how she was still connected with them. No matter what happened, she needed to fight for them.

"You should rejoice," Gilgamesh exclaimed as he kneeled in front of her and snatched her cranium. "If I am gracious enough, I may allow you to bathe in the Grail's curses. Then you will be able to enjoy a second life alongside me. I will let you make the decision; being mutilated to inspire fear, or living as my eternal concubine."

"I will not obey anyone who has been corroded by those curses."

"Corroded? Don't make me laugh. I'm still very much me. If humans want to curse me that badly, they'll have to bring three times that amount!"

He pounded her face onto the ground and stood up while saying, "What is a hero if he cannot drink so much of a curse? Unlike you, I am a hero who can bear all the weight of his people on his shoulders. I have done so since the beginning of human history, and will continue to do so."

"So you're saying your own ego protected you?" Artoria muttered as she stumbled to her feet. "Ridiculous. A king is someone who is supposed to serve his people."

"When did I say the word 'king', Saber? I am talking about _heroes_ here. If you can't understand the difference, then I will have to agree with Rider on one thing; you're just a delusional little girl chasing after an impossible dream. I, on the other hand, am someone who takes everything whenever I feel like it. Whether it is a treasure, a person's life, or a woman's hand, I will claim anything that my heart desires."

"Though you may be the king who stands above all heroes, this world is still not your oyster to pillage, Archer. If anything, I will not become your possession, and neither will all of human life itself."

"Reality is such a cruel thing, isn't it?" he smirked and raised Ea once more. "Speak such prose all you want. The truth is that you cannot touch me. Know the full weight of your miserable ideals and plummet into despair, woman!"

He charged his weapon, and she raised hers in a defensive stance while clenching her teeth.

_Shirou…_

* * *

As Shirou's group dashed through the forest back to Edelfelt Manor, the teenager unexpectedly stopped in his tracks. Kojirou likewise paused and asked, "What is it, Master?"

"I thought I heard Saber's voice for a second…"

"How?" Rin wondered as Kojirou set her down.

Shirou raised his hand upon his chest and closed his eyes. His magic circuits shone and traced themselves as bright aqua lines on his face and body. Someone was calling to him…

"_Emiya Shirou…"_

It was an old man's voice. Yes, it was the same person whom he had been having dreams about lately. His irregular presence was starting to feel stronger and stronger inside him.

"Who are you?" he whispered. Rin and Kojirou wondered who he was talking to, but didn't say anything.

"_Listen to me, boy. You still have a connection with Saber. Remember what it is that Kiritsugu bequeathed upon you in order to save your life that day."_

"What Kiritsugu gave me…?"

"_Saber needs that connection with you now, more than ever. It is the very reason why you summoned her in the first place."_

"… Right. I remember it now," Shirou realized. He thought back to when he was dying within the roaring blaze that destroyed his neighborhood. As Kiritsugu kneeled over the comatose boy, he held something unusual in his hands; an intricate gold-and-blue sword scabbard. He placed it over the child, and it vanished in a flurry of white particles. At the time, Shirou didn't know what it was, other than it possessed some kind of healing properties that saved him from death.

In other words, he owed his life not just to Kiritsugu, but also to Artoria. It was time for him to repay the favor with his support, even though she wasn't his Servant anymore.

"Trace… on."

* * *

Artoria felt an unusual sensation welling within her very spirit. It felt powerful enough to explode from within, yet was gentle in nature. The energy flowed through her body and made its way to Excalibur, illuminating it with a brilliance unlike anything seen before.

_I see. Shirou… You were my scabbard, weren't you? You harbored the utopia that I always dreamed of._

For a passing moment, both of them shared the same thoughts.

_It's name is… Avalon!_

The light penetrated through any windows that were nearby, brightening the dark night with incredible luminance. Artoria's wounds closed, and the scabbard's healing power rejuvenated both her physical state and her will to continue fighting. Gilgamesh became frustrated when he saw what was happening, and he sent another Enuma Elish toward her. To his astonishment, she barely had to put any effort into withstanding the Noble Phantasm this time. With Avalon's blessing (and by extension, Shirou's tracing sorcery) powering Excalibur, Artoria could fully resist the scalding shockwave.

With a determined grunt, Artoria swung Excalibur in a mighty arc. Her counterattack was so powerful that it reversed the red wind's trajectory and threw it back at him. He yelped in surprise, then covered his eyes to shield himself from his own attack. Artoria used this chance to charge at him, unleashing a battle cry as she drew closer to him. Then her breastplate, gauntlets and faulds shimmered pure white until they vanished as particles. The dancing lights converged onto her sword to enhance its holy powers.

"_**You think using a cheap parlor trick like that is going to defeat me!?"**_ Gilgamesh raged with all his soul and got into his battle stance with Ea. The staff-like sword spun once more, generating a crimson tornado around it.

Artoria swung high and shouted, _**"EX-!"**_

"_**ENUMA… ELISH!"**_

"_**CALIBURRR~RRR!"**_

Both Noble Phantasms were unleashed simultaneously. With Excalibur possessing enough power to cleave through a star, Artoria swiped clean across Gilgamesh's chest in a diagonal line that left a glowing golden sunburst in its wake. At the same time, Ea pierced through Artoria's abdomen. Since she had sacrificed her armor, she didn't have the means of protecting herself from a sword that could shape the planet itself. A blood-red tornado exploded out of her back and decimated the walls behind her, much like how her attack destroyed everything behind him. The holy light and the demonic wind seemed to fight for supremacy well after the two Servants had lost the strength to fight.

Artoria knew it… Even with the impregnable fortress Avalon protecting her, she would not survive against Enuma Elish's full wrath. Her body was much too mutilated to be worth salvaging. So long as she put Gilgamesh in the same state though, she was satisfied. Her mind drifted away from the battle as she thought about the truth behind the Holy Grail Wars, and what it meant for her own wish. She had sold her afterlife in order to be summoned time and time again so that she could win the Grail. Yet she couldn't forget the lessons she had learned from the Fourth War about what it meant to be a king, as well as the knowledge she gained from the Fifth War about what she could be potentially sacrificing just to escape her fate as King Arthur.

Everyone she met made some kind of impact on Artoria's life as a Servant. Through noble or despicable means, through dialogue or battle, everyone either enlightened or challenged her preconceived and naïve notions. She got to discover things and meet people she never thought she could in her original life. Through witnessing so many perspectives, she slowly came to accept that she was indeed the King of Knights, Britain's last bastion against its imminent collapse.

She had done everything she could for her country, both as a king and as a human. And now, she had done everything she could as the Saber-class Servant of the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War. She started to realize what the Fourth War's Rider meant when he said he had no regrets about his kingdom perishing after his death. It wasn't that their kingdoms were destroyed – they simply changed hands. Humans were supposed to pass the torch to their successors. Artoria had refused to do so this entire time, trapping herself in the past and ignoring what should have been extremely obvious from the start.

Since she was dying from Enuma Elish, she had to accept that her role was over and entrust everything to her comrades. In particular, she thought about Connla and how similar they were as knights who protected their kinsmen. Artoria was sure she could leave the remainder of this war to her. A light smile crept on her bleeding lips as she pictured the little girl in her mind one last time.

_Son of Cuchulainn… Though my life will be used to fill the Holy Grail… I know you can bring an end to this nightmare. You have shown me your kindness. Now, show me your courage, and demonstrate why you are called the Innocent Hero…_

* * *

"Ah…?"

As Illyasviel and Sakura were tending to Bazett, Illyasviel tensed up when she felt her heart beat in an arrhythmic manner. It wasn't painful, but she felt two distinct throbs well within her chest. She gasped for air and doubled over, trembling uncontrollably.

"Illya?" Sakura wondered and leaned in to support her. "Are you okay?"

"Ungh… T-The Lesser Grail's… being filled…!"

"Hang in there! Senpai and the others should be coming back anytime soon!"

"I'm okay… I'm still myself… I haven't become the Grail yet…"

Standing behind them was Medusa, who heard the conversation and murmured, "It seems at least one more Servant has perished."

"No… I think it's two…" Illyasviel moaned.

"Hm. If that's the case, we're at four Servants dead now."

"This is bad," Sakura murmured worriedly. "If any more Servants die, the Grail will be completed."

That was when they heard the front entrance slam open, and both Shirou and Rin cried out, "Sakura! Illya!"

Sakura and Medusa helped Illyasviel head downstairs to meet with the others. They saw the white-haired girl's anguished expression, and Rin asked, "Is everything okay?"

"The Lesser Grail inside Illya is filling up as we speak," Medusa explained in her typical cool, apathetic manner. "She thinks that two Servants have perished just now."

"I see…" Shirou murmured, then glanced at Rin's hand. To his dismay, the Command Spells were no longer present. Likewise, he admitted, "I can't feel Saber's presence anymore…"

"Yeah," she replied with a grim nod. "I imagine she must have destroyed Gilgamesh in a mutual strike."

"Damn it!"

Sakura looked around, then wondered, "Where are Sister Caren and Second Lancer?"

Kojirou stepped forth and said, "I believe that within the confusion, they got separated from us."

"Shouldn't we go look for them? If they're all by themselves, it's possible that Kirei and his Lancer could catch up to them. Or even worse… Grandfather could…" the violet-haired girl shuddered.

"We're too exhausted to consider launching a search party," Rin replied. "Our priority should be to protect Illya and Bazett. Even if Caren winds up dying, Second Lancer won't be affected. So long as she keeps herself safe and returns to us, then everything will be fine."

Shirou didn't like how blunt Rin was about Caren, but opted not to argue with her. Instead, he muttered, "I'll watch over Illya for now. The rest of you should think about guarding the perimeter."

"Leave the grounds to me, my liege," Kojirou offered.

"Oh, before that, can I see your nodachi for a second?"

"Hm? What ever for?"

"I noticed that it was cracked after your battle with Saber. I think I can repair it."

"If you can, that would be most gracious. My Noble Phantasm failed against her not only because she found an opening, but also due to my blade not being in perfect form."

"Let me see it."

Kojirou handed Monohoshizao to Shirou, and the teenager carefully inspected the long blade. He performed his tracing magic all along the sword to pinpoint the exact areas where it was damaged. A peculiar heat radiated from his hand and traveled through the magic circuits to the cracks, magically filling them in with small amounts of concentrated mana. The process only took a minute, but only was the sword fully repaired, it likewise gleamed with a sharpness that Kojirou had never witnessed before.

"My word," he murmured in amazement as he reclaimed his weapon and appraised Shirou's handiwork. "What fantastic craftsmanship. If only blacksmithing wasn't a novel rarity in this day and age, you would have made for a most talented metal-worker."

"A blacksmith, huh…?" Shirou grumbled as he thought about what Connla told him earlier. He sighed, then held Illyasviel's shoulder and brought her upstairs to his room. Kojirou walked around the manor for a while to get used to its layout, as well as to watch for any enemies. Sakura and Rin returned to their respective rooms, and Medusa leapt up to her favorite perch on the roof.

Unbeknownst to the group, a grey-scaled insect with bladed wings fluttered in the bushes just outside the front entrance.

* * *

Acrid grey smoke curled everywhere, blanketing the darkened forest in a spectacular fog effect not unlike that seen in movies. Connla's petite form burst through the thick fumes left behind when the fireball she made exploded against Cuchulainn's hastily-crafted barrier. She knew that wasn't going to be enough to stop him, so she needed to be constantly on the move. She suddenly twirled aside like a top to leap away from Gae Bolg as it was thrust at her back.

"_**GRAAAAH!"**_

She heard his hideous snarl as he discovered her location and pursued her. After retrieving his weapon, he swung high over her, and she flipped aside to avoid being cleaved into half. She spun her torso about to swing her spear at him, which he blocked. They kept up this frenzy for several frantic seconds, then Cuchulainn leapt over Connla before jabbing his spear into the dirt inches from where she stood. She took a mighty swipe at Gae Bolg to knock him off balance, but he was deft enough to regain his momentum and kick at her cheek simultaneously. She jerked her head away, but wound up clumsily tumbling backwards after narrowly missing his steel-toed foot.

Connla scrambled to her knees and gasped hard while staring at Cuchulainn. Only now could she see numerous burn marks and bleeding gashes that had formed on his exposed skin. She too suffered some distinct bruises and lacerations. Even so, both Celts would not be slowed down by such trifling injuries. The key to victory wasn't strength or speed, but rather stamina, and Connla obviously didn't have as much as Cuchulainn did.

"Feels like things are different from last time," he said to her and casually put a hand on his hip, directing her attention to the long horizontal scar on his lower abdomen left from when she disemboweled him previously. "Your little magic trick gave you the confidence to fight me while leaving me clueless to your identity. Now that it's been dispelled though, your technique is obviously getting sloppy. Are you really taking this whole Servant business seriously?"

"Of course I am," Connla retorted. "I always give 100% to anything I do. It's just that it sometimes isn't always up to snuff compared to someone else's strength and determination."

"It's those kinds of excuses that leave you dangerously vulnerable. Even though you're a kid, you're still a Servant. You better start showing your stuff-"

Cuchulainn instantly disappeared in an azure flash. Connla felt the wind rustle a few feet away from her, and she turned her head to stare in shock at the tip of Gae Bolg's blade.

"_-or I'll kill you."_

Connla immediately bent backwards to dodge the thrusting spear. The force behind his stab was so amazing that it felt like she was riding on a roller coaster. She knew he harbored murderous intent toward her, but she couldn't understand why. Did he hate her because she interfered with a war that he was supposed to fight? Was he under some kind of artificial Madness Enhancement due to Zouken's influence? Or was he putting her through a most grueling training exercise in order to draw out her true capabilities? There was no denying that Cuchulainn was overjoyed to see Connla once again, but she never thought their reunion would be so treacherous.

"Ah!?" she screamed as he kicked her so hard that she was sent sailing across the dirt. She soon got on her hands and vaulted back toward a tree, then leapt off it to meet him in combat once more.

"HAH!" he shouted and knocked her aside with a hefty swing of Gae Bolg. She tumbled in mid-air and landed in a crouching stance near him. She raised her hand in an attempt to conjure a Rune spell, but that was when something unusual began to happen around them. Although it was a clear and moonless night, the wind picked up around them for no discernible reason. The breeze turned into gusts, then into a bona fide storm that threatened to easily throw the two Lancers away like tumbleweeds.

"Nnnngggh!" Cuchulainn growled, then planted his spear into the ground to steady himself. Connla likewise tried to stay upright, but she lost her balance and was tossed further into the forest. Her smaller body made it easier for the surprise storm to scoop her up and throw her hundreds of meters away from Cuchulainn. All she could do was scream helplessly as she vanished into the night.

"_Shit!"_ he cursed and turned his attention toward Einzbern Manor. The entire structure was being ripped apart by the penultimate clash between Excalibur and Enuma Elish. Golden light and blood-red winds tore every section of the house into miniscule shreds. Soon, an incredible explosion rocked the entire area like an unforeseen earthquake. Cuchulainn fell forward and tried to block out the atrocious tearing sound for a few moments.

A good minute later, the cacophony settled until only a few stray breezes remained. He soon got to one knee and glared at the crater left behind by the explosion. He mentally swore to himself, unable to fathom that he was that dangerously close to being decimated so easily. Furthermore, he could have risked exposing Connla to such immense destruction. He was actually glad that the storm blew her far away, so he was certain that she was safe.

Cuchulainn faced away from the wreckage and thought about where to look for Connla. However, that was when several Blade Worms emerged from the woods and buzzed around him.

"_Lancer,"_ he heard Zouken's voice echo in his psyche. _"Leave that Servant for now. My familiars have discovered the Lesser Grail's hiding spot. Fill it up as soon as you can, then retrieve it for me."_

Cuchulainn grunted in agitation, but an order from his Master was nonetheless absolute. He could always save his fight with Connla for later. Allowing the Grail to escape would have serious consequences for him, especially considering how deranged his new Master was. He looked up at the Blade Worms as they flew further into the woods, and he followed them.

* * *

In Bazett's room, Illyasviel took care of the sleeping woman. Shirou stood in the corner and watched in silence for a few minutes. Now that they were finally alone, it finally dawned on them just how awkward their first proper conversation was going to be. He couldn't forget how Illyasviel had attempted to kill him through Berserker, and of how delighted she looked at the prospect of his death. The situation was vastly different compared to back then, but that sense of doubt continued to linger within him.

"… Shirou?" she finally murmured.

"Hm?"

"Um… Well… I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry… for attacking you before…"

"It's okay. I didn't understand what was going on back then, but if you have a connection with Kiritsugu, then maybe meeting me was your way of reuniting with him."

"A connection… It's not so simple. I hated him so much for abandoning me. I was left to suffer through my training all by myself, with no one to support me. Compared to that, Kiritsugu took in a boy he had never met before and gave him all the love that should have been reserved for me."

"I see. So you thought that by killing me, you would be indirectly killing Kiritsugu."

"Mm. But now…"

"What do you think now? Do you still hate him now that you know the full story?"

Illyasviel closed her eyes and whispered, "It's difficult for me to completely forgive him…"

"Of course it would be. Forgiveness shouldn't be something that is easy to give."

"I know. But now that I know he was actually exiled after failing to secure the Holy Grail for the Einzberns, I think my hatred is being directed towards them instead. They don't care who they hurt or what they do to achieve their ends. All they want is to reclaim the secrets of the Third Magic that have been lost to them. Because of their selfishness, Kiritsugu, Mother, myself, and so many of my fellow homunculi went through such unimaginable pain. I bet even Old Man Acht never enjoyed a moment of happiness in his life. Honestly… I just wish it could all stop for good…"

Shirou smiled. "That's what we're fighting for. These Grail Wars have become a twisted joke. In my mind, no wish is worth sacrificing so much. I heard from Saber that Kiritsugu was the one who ordered her to destroy the Grail in the previous war, so I'm sure he felt the same way."

"… Say, Shirou?" Illyasviel turned her eyes toward him.

"What is it?"

"Kiritsugu's final moments… What were they like?"

His smile immediately vanished. He thought of the man as they sat on the porch and stared at the full moon. Kiritsugu's eyes looked so heavy that he probably should have passed away long ago, yet kept going through sheer willpower. After he adopted Shirou, he had spent the last few years enduring unimaginable visions of billions upon billions of demonic-looking humanoids commanding him to die. The curses wore away at the last vestiges of his body and soul that he passed away while gazing upon the moonlight, never giving any indication to the young Shirou of how ghastly his nightmarish existence really was.

"He was in pain," Shirou finally admitted. "But he was smiling."

"Smiling?"

"Because I promised that I would carry on his mission in his stead. I think once he heard that, his mind was finally put to ease."

"His mission, huh? Kiritsugu always did like talking about heroes of justice."

"Right? I thought that if I became one in his place, he could watch as I matured into the very thing he always wanted to be. I'll have to admit that I was going about it the wrong way this whole time, but everyone's been showing me the truth of my own stupidity. Whatever it takes, I'm going to survive this stupid war and find a different path to becoming a hero of justice. I bet surviving this nightmare is what Kiritsugu would want the both of us to do."

"Surviving…" Illyasviel whispered in a hollow voice. "Kiritsugu wants me… to survive…"

"Isn't that what all parents would want for their children?"

"… Yeah. He might have abandoned me, but it wasn't because he hated me… He still loved me… At least he didn't kill me, like Lancer's father did…"

Shirou became silent as he thought about Connla's legend. He couldn't imagine how heartbreaking it must have been for the child Servant to be murdered by her own family. Because of that though, it made the pair realize just how fortunate they actually were compared to others. At least they still had their families to provide solid foundations for them to walk upon.

"Shirou," Illyasviel wondered, "where's Lancer? I want to talk with her for a bit."

"She hasn't come back with Caren yet."

"Oh. I hope they're doing okay."

"Me too. All we can do is pray that they make it back safely."

Not many seconds after Shirou said this, both of their nervous systems instantly flared up when they heard a bloodcurdling female scream pierce through the silent night.

"_**AAA~AAAH!"**_

"_Sakura!"_ Shirou shouted and bolted toward her room, with Illyasviel following him. They, along with Rin and Kojirou, reached the doorway and discovered what was wrong. Medusa stood in front of the frightened Sakura as they stared at the walls, windows and floor, which were covered with thousands upon thousands of wriggling maggot-like insects. Any bugs that made movements toward Sakura would be cleaved into pieces by Medusa's daggers, but there was no way she could eliminate all of them unless she was allowed to use her full powers. In such a confined quarters, she would easily destroy the mansion if she did so.

"_G-Grandfather's… found me…!"_ Sakura trembled.

"Good god, this is too gross for words!" Rin snarled. Up until now, she had no comprehension of what the Matou family's Magecraft was like, plus she didn't understand why Tokiomi had traded Sakura away to Zouken like livestock. Now that she finally got to see what these Crest Worms were, an intense pang of disgust threatened to burst within her. Although the insects were certainly revolting to look at, the idea that Tokiomi allowed Sakura to be fed to these things was unfathomable for Rin to comprehend. Perhaps more than that, she was angry with herself for being completely ignorant of her sister's many years of indescribable suffering. With an enraged growl, she barged into the room.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou implored, but he couldn't stop her.

She got next to Medusa and tossed whatever gemstones she had remaining while shrieking, _"Sieben!"_

A green barrier materialized, instantly pushing the horde of critters back to the balcony. Some were crushed by the sudden force, but the insects just kept rampaging the place like famished termites.

"We must retreat, Master," Kojirou said, keeping his composure despite the situation they were in. "Since our location has been compromised, escape is the only option we have."

"But what about Bazett!?" Shirou exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Rin assured and activated her magic circuits. In Bazett's room, which was unscathed by the Crest Worms for now, an intricate glyph glowed beneath her bed until it generated a dome-shaped barrier all around the comatose woman. Rin showed them her glowing circuits and said, "So long as I am alive, the Bounded Field protecting Bazett will not fall. Besides, I don't think Zouken is going after her. If we retreat into the forest, his familiars should follow us instead, which should keep Bazett safe."

"All right, people, let's move!" her classmate commanded. Medusa carried Sakura out of the infested bedroom, Kojirou carried Rin and Illyasviel, and Shirou took the lead. He guided them to a rear entrance and hopped forth into the woods as swiftly as if he was moving like a Servant. His own magic circuits shone trails of light over his limbs and face, as if awakening to his desperation.

Kojirou and Medusa kept up with his pace, and the former asked his Master, "Pray tell, where do you intend to mislead those abominations?"

"I don't know…"

Illyasviel then exclaimed, "What about the graveyard where I first introduced Berserker to Shirou and Rin?"

"Good idea. It's a wide open space, so those things won't have many places to hide from us."

"Let's just hope that Caren and Second Lancer won't get themselves into trouble," Rin grimaced. "I wish we could tell them where we're going, but we'll have to leave them to their own devices."

"Yeah. Lancer will take care of Caren," Shirou agreed. "Let's just focus on protecting Illya and Sakura!"

"Unngh… Ahnn…"

Caren's moaning was loud and distinct. She laid on her side and tightly gripped her ankle, thinking that it was broken. It wasn't, but it was incredibly sore from slamming against a tree in an awkward position. She was used to the pain that her inherent powers caused whenever she came close to a person possessed by a demon, but suffering through injuries resulting from an intense battle was entirely different. She heaved and gasped, her nerves jolting every time she moved her foot even a little bit. Her cries sounded sexual in nature, and they were audible enough for Connla to wonder what the heck was going on as she approached Caren.

"Ms. Hortensia!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay!?"

"Aaah… L-Lancer…"

"Is your foot broken?"

"I don't think so… Ugh! I just… need a minute…"

Connla remained with Caren and waited for her to recover, yet she needed to keep her eyes out for Cuchulainn. The ferocious wind storm plus her battle with him had produced an additional number of scars and injuries, but she had become so adjusted to such wounds that she barely even noticed. Eventually, Caren was able to stand up and hobble onto her good foot without yelping in anguish.

"Where's Cuchulainn?" the priestess wondered.

"I don't know," Connla admitted. "He should have ambushed us by now."

"Either way, it's too dangerous for us to stay here. We should regroup with the others and launch a frontal assault against him."

"You're right… Hm?"

Both of them noticed a peculiar flash of light glimmer in the night sky. It sailed in an arc like a comet, then plummeted into Fuyuki's residential district. To their horror, a massive white explosion detonated a few seconds later. Although they couldn't hear it from their position, they felt a light tremor shake the earth.

"Wh-What in the world was that!?" Connla yelped.

Caren narrowed her eyes and became incredibly serious when she said, "I think that attack was aimed at the Matou residence."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm familiar with that area, so I'm sure of it."

"Then maybe Father went to protect his new Master!"

"Maybe. That's the only clue we have, so we might as well investigate. I'm also rather curious to see what kind of effect such an explosion would have on Matou Zouken."

Connla enrobed Caren in the bubble of winds so she could fly next to her. The girl then bolted through the forest at top speed for several minutes until they broke through onto an empty road leading into Miyama district. As they hurried into Fuyuki, Caren wondered, "Do you have any idea where that attack might have come from though? Assassin and Rider are at the mansion, Saber and Gilgamesh are fighting each other, and Lancer wouldn't strike his own Master down like that."

"It looks familiar to me," Connla replied with a grim expression. "If my theory is right, then…"

"Then, what?"

"Let's save that for later. We're almost there."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And once again, another FGO lotto event is going to be eating up a lot of my writing time. Hopefully not as badly this time around since I have the majority of the last chapters prewritten, but don't be surprised if there's a lag in my uploading. BTW, for those in the know, I'll be grinding for Fake Manuscripts like crazy to farm Evil Bones. So many of my Servants need them, it's not even funny.


	25. Armageddon's Conception

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 25: Armageddon's Conception**

As the late night hours enveloped all of Fuyuki in almost compete darkness, Connla and Caren landed on a residential rooftop that was relatively unscathed from the explosion. They wordlessly gazed at the wreckage that was once the Matou residence. The only sections that remained of the actual mansion were the foundations and a couple of walls. The ground around it was utterly destroyed and smoldering with small flames. Although the upper levels had been decimated, the stone-walled basement was relatively intact.

"Hm…" Caren hummed in curiosity. She realized that several families were either scrambling into their vehicles or fleeing from their homes in a state of panic. Some people didn't even bother changing out of their night wear, opting to just get the hell out of there while they could. Neighbors allowed their shell-shocked friends to climb into their cars so they could all escape this indescribable hellscape.

Connla noticed this as well and murmured, "It doesn't look like there were any casualties among the townsfolk."

"Fine by me. If we're going to deal with Zouken and Cuchulainn, then at least they won't have any meat shields to hide behind."

Once they were sure the coast was clear, they hopped off the roof and landed in front of the ruined mansion. Connla told Caren to stay behind while she ventured into the wreckage. At the epicenter of it all was a hideous protuberance writhing before her. Crest Worms that didn't die in the explosion crawled around her feet, clearly acting dumbfounded as to why their hive had been destroyed so suddenly. Connla glared at the wriggling mass of insects and flesh as they reconstituted into something vaguely human-shaped.

_That's Matou Zouken…?_

She couldn't believe that this was a fellow human being she was confronting. She was already aware of him extending his lifespan by infusing himself with so many Crest Worms that his original body had long since decayed. However, she had to remember something that Scathach taught her back when she trained in the Land of Shadows:

"_The soul contains one's memories, mind, and magic circuits. The body simply exists to anchor the soul and temporarily preserve it, but all souls are ultimately destined to return to Akasha. Even if something like the Holy Grail creates a copy of that same body and transfers the same person's soul into it, the copy will always be inferior to the original. If this process is allowed to continue unabated, the soul will 'rot'." _

"_I understand a body rotting away, but that can happen to a soul too?"_

"_Indeed. Their original intentions, however pure or vile they may be, will warp beyond recognition. Eventually, that soul will decay to a point that they can no longer be considered 'human'. That's why I always show my students how to exorcise spirits; however much the departed seek to tether themselves to the land of the living, the fact is that it is impossible. As I am the queen of the land of death, it is only natural for me to show my pupils the art of exorcism so that they can assist me in returning such wayward souls to where they belong."_

Connla then recalled what Sakura told her and Caren way back when they first recruited her:

"_Ten years ago, I had an uncle who took part in the Fourth War. He promised me that if he won the Grail for Grandfather, he could save me from being fed to the 'bugs'. But that uncle… lost. I then watched him as he was eaten by the 'bugs', and I realized that it was pointless to go against Grandfather's will…"_

She gripped her shawl and trembled a bit. If Sakura was 17 now, that meant she had to be exposed to these atrocious insects when she was seven – the same age that Connla would always be summoned as. Not only that, Sakura had watched a relative be consumed for his failure. Although Connla didn't know Zouken personally, she had to imagine that his soul had decayed so horribly that he derived pleasure from torturing his own family in such a brutal fashion. Heck, she figured that he saw everyone around him as either instruments of entertainment or tools to use for his ambitions before discarding them like so much garbage.

Compounding Connla's anxiety was the sight of that writhing mass living on Cuchulainn's back. The agony of having his spine ripped out and replaced with a living parasite was too difficult for her to imagine. Her glare became uncharacteristically vicious once she realized that this rotten soul had gone so far as to deform her father into something as unrecognizable as him. In a rare moment of anger, small portions of her facial skin creased with distinct _riastrad_ lines.

"Keh heh heh…" Zouken's garbled laugh broke through the buzzing sound of insects reconstituting into a human body. "Soon… Soon, the Holy Grail will be mine. Just a little longer, Justeaze. We'll be together forever… and I will turn this world… into our own paradise…"

Connla had nothing worthwhile to say to this rambling maniac. She remained silent as she closed her eyes and flexed her fingers into a strange gesture reserved for incantations. She concentrated on casting some Runecraft directly onto her eyes for a few seconds so that she could 'see' Zouken's soul. Normally, a soul would appear bright and vivid. His was so dull that she almost couldn't make it out in the darkness. Although it was dim, she could hone in on it well enough, and she proceeded to chant a different spell.

"_Nauðr gerer næppa koste; nøktan kælr í froste."_ †

Zouken wasn't sure what Connla was planning, so he assumed it was the worst and mentally commanded his insectoid familiars to devour her. As they approached however, a white cross symbol with a tilted horizontal line appeared in front of her intersecting hands, and a pure ivory flame incinerated the bugs into ashes.

"**Nauthiz!"** Connla called out, and the fire stretched out like a rope to reach for Zouken. While he didn't feel any pain from his inhuman body being seared, he felt a peculiar grip on his soul that attempted to wrench him out of the mortal plane. Since Zouken was in the process of reforming his body after the explosion destroyed his previous one, Connla had actually attacked him when he was at his most vulnerable. Had he been at full strength, he would have been able to resist the exorcism and retaliate against her.

"This can't be!" his voice came out as an awful gurgle. "I… I'm being exorcised…!? Like some… commonplace wraith…!?"

"You will haunt the land of the living no longer, ghost of bygone days," she declared and sent a stronger burst of fire at him. "Know the weight of your sins, and endure them for your entire afterlife!"

"Gah… _**GAAA~AAAGH-!**_"

Alas, the purifying conflagration was too much for the weakened Zouken to withstand, and his spirit lost its hold on the aged collection of insects he had tethered himself to. The last thoughts he had were of a beautiful white-haired woman garbed in a lovely white dress and donning a large shining crown. Her arms, cloaked beneath huge white sleeves that enrobed her backside, were raised as if to welcome him home, yet her expression was lifeless and solemn.

_Justeaze…_

Within the raging white flames, Matou Zouken, once known as Makiri Zolgen many centuries ago, finally departed from this world. Connla deactivated the Rune and let the fire die down while staring at where Zouken once stood. Without regarding his passing whatsoever, she turned back to rejoin with Caren.

"It is done," she reported vapidly.

"Good work, Lancer," the nun said. "If things had turned out differently, we would have made an excellent ghost-hunting duo."

"I thought your forte was with demons."

"You can purify demons as well, can't you? Then it would work out in the end."

"I guess. But more importantly, Father did not come here to protect Zouken."

"I noticed that as well. Where could he have taken off to at a time like this?"

Connla panned her eyes upward to a distant skyscraper where she believed the arc of light came from, then said, "Let's ask Archer."

Caren raised an eyebrow. "Archer? That's impossible. Gilgamesh killed him not that long ago."

"There's no mistaking it. That flash of light we saw was him using Caladbolg as an arrow."

"So you're saying he didn't actually die, but simply shed his skin and slithered out of sight?"

"It seems that way."

"What a snake. Then again, I'm not that terribly surprised anymore. If you say that Archer's still alive, then let's have a nice long chat with him. If anything, it will be most satisfying to give him a piece of our minds."

* * *

Atop the tallest skyscraper in Fuyuki, a white-haired man stared into the distance with a vapid expression. He wielded his bow, which he had used to fire a copy of Caladbolg at the Matou residence. He watched the house get decimated in the explosion, then just stood there for a long time. He knew that at least one Servant would want to investigate, and that they would figure out where his arrow came from. Since everyone else was accounted for, they would definitely want to know why an Archer-class Servant had attacked Zouken when it was assumed that both Archers were dead.

It didn't take long before the red-coated man realized he had guests coming to meet him. He found Connla sprinting along the high-rise walls and rooftops to reach his vantage point, while Caren safely flew behind her in the wind bubble. After an impressive rush straight up the tallest building, Connla vaulted onto the roof, somersaulted a few times, then landed before the man in an awe-inspiring display of agility. She got to her feet and stared at him with a firm gaze. Caren landed next to her and likewise narrowed her eyes, indicating that she too was here for serious business.

"It's you, Second Lancer. Or should I say, the Child of Cuchulainn, Connla," Archer declared and dematerialized his bow.

"So Father told you about me?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah. I explained what you looked like to him, and he divulged everything about you to me."

"Hm…" she sighed, no longer caring about her identity being exposed, nor of the many disappointments he had caused for her. Instead, she asked, "What was the meaning of attacking Matou Zouken like that? Did you know that Father had contracted with him?"

"No. I had a different purpose in mind," the bowman said, then pointed at Fuyuki Bridge and uttered, "Look."

The girls peered over and discovered a long row of various cars and vehicles congesting the thin roadway like a blocked blood vessel. Though they only saw countless headlights, they could already tell that it was absolute pandemonium as thousands of citizens desperately sought to just pack up what they could and abandon Fuyuki.

Caren nodded and said, "I get it. There have been so many bizarre incidents and losses of life that paranoia has swept all among the populace. The back-to-back destruction of Einzbern Manor and the Matou residence were essentially the straws that broke the camel's back. In other words, you triggered a mass evacuation to occur."

"Right," Archer replied. "I once told Caster that it would be easier for me to fight at full potential if there were no civilians to worry about protecting. With that idea dashed though, I've been keeping this plan on the back burner in case of an emergency. Our foes may be thinning in number, but that doesn't mean we can rest on our laurels when the Grail is still out there."

"'Our foes', you say?"

"I think you understand what that means."

He turned to face them, then declared, "I don't need to hear Lancer's side of things. I already have a good grasp of how things will turn out if we let things be. Call it experience from being a second hand at this Grail War business."

Connla looked away from him sadly, facing the pack of cars that were leaving Fuyuki. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you disapprove?"

"You've certainly caused your fair share of trouble," she drawled. "But… better late than never, I suppose."

"I have no objections either," Caren said. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for kidnapping me. I just have the presence of mind to concern myself with more important matters."

Archer admitted, "I know. I don't mind being hated, so long as we can cooperate with each other."

"Then it is settled. Now, can you tell us where Cuchulainn has taken off to? Connla was fighting him just before you attacked Zouken, but he suddenly disengaged without finishing her off."

"Shouldn't he be disappearing now that his Master is dead?"

"Zouken planted Crest Worms in him. No doubt, they must be feeding him with large amounts of mana that they consumed previously. With that, he should be able to maintain his existence in this world long enough to complete the Grail by himself."

"Good grief. What a mess this is turning into…"

"Wait a minute, Ms. Hortensia," Connla uttered. "Lord Gilgamesh said that the Grail needs to be filled with the pure mana supplied by Servants, didn't he? I don't know what's happening between him and Saber, but Rider and Assassin are back at the Edelfelt mansion. Assuming that Father knows the truth, wouldn't he want to go after any of them to complete the Grail?"

"If that's the case, he could have killed you as well," Caren remarked worriedly, "yet he didn't. Does this mean he wants to save his battle with you for last?"

"I'm not sure. His desire is to fight me, so I don't know what he would want the Grail for. All I know is that I want to be sure the other Servants are okay. So long as they don't die, the Grail will not activate. Then I can hold Father off while the rest of you figure out how to destroy the Heaven's Feel system."

"Agreed."

As he listened to their deductions, Archer glanced up when he noticed a peculiar flash illuminate the old graveyard where he and Artoria fought Heracles before. He knew that crimson light from anywhere, and he snarled, "That's Gae Bolg. He must be fighting someone there."

"Let's go," Caren commanded and ran for the edge of the skyscraper, then leapt off. Connla and Archer followed her, and the young Lancer surrounded her false Master in a bubble of winds so that she could fly behind them.

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Fuyuki, Shirou and the others reached the graveyard where the battle with Heracles happened previously. The signs of wanton destruction remained etched in the ground as massive craters and gashes. Illyasviel glanced at them and thought about her Servant for a moment, feeling intense grief well within her heart as she fell to her knees.

"Illya!" Shirou shouted and help her up.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little tired."

"All right, let's concentrate our defenses here. Illya and Sakura, you should stay behind the rest of us."

"No, I can fight," the white-haired homunculus exclaimed, then pulled off several strands of her hair and enchanted them with magic so that they transformed into a flock of glowing blue birds. "Berserker wouldn't want me to just stand around and let others do the fighting for me."

"Guess nothing I say will stop you… Fine, but remember what we talked about though. Kiritsugu wants us to survive, got it?"

"I know."

"Here they come!" Rin scowled and tossed a plethora of gemstones into the trees nearby. They exploded in various colors, dispersing destructive magic that decimated a good number of pursuing Crest Worms. A plague of Blade Worms soared past the cacophony and descended upon the team. Kojirou rushed in front of the Masters while muttering under his breath, "Trying to cut down a swallow is one thing, but to think my skills will be utilized against insects is something else."

"I am familiar with their composition and behavior," Medusa told him. "They are not as agile as swallows, so you shouldn't have trouble cutting down the Blade Worms that get too close. I shall eliminate the small fry lurking within the woods."

"Understood."

With that, she elegantly hopped forth and flipped through the swarm while flailing her chains about, knocking out a significant portion of insects as effortlessly as whipping a captive person. This made it easier for Kojirou to slice through the remainder of the horde, though any strays that broke through would have to be dealt with by the Masters. Sakura was forced to stay in the center while Shirou, Rin and Illyasviel used their various skills to fend off the Blade Worms that threatened them.

"Damn it all! Just how many of these things did Zouken breed anyway!?" Rin grunted as she fired a volley of Gandr shots.

Sakura winced and clasped her hands over her chest, thinking back to the very first day when she had been subjected to the Crest Worms within that dark and dank basement. There had probably been millions of wriggling insects crawling all over her and crawling into the most delicate portions of her skin. Any and every orifice had been used as an entryway for them to gain access to her magic circuits. She dared not tell anyone else how horrific those days were, and prayed that her allies would be victorious so that she would never have to go through such torture again. If they failed and Zouken reclaimed her… No, she didn't want to imagine it. She tried to block the idea out as best as she could.

"Haaah!" Shirou shouted as he cleaved through some Blade Worms with his projected swords. He thought back to what he saw within Unlimited Blade Works and recalled the structure of the weapons he copied from Archer's personal storehouse. He then created a collection of simple swords that shot as a merciless fusillade at the bugs. Illyasviel likewise controlled her Storch Ritter creations to fly at some more insects, allowing them to detonate in bursts of energy that scattered some creatures away.

As the group was preoccupied with fighting the Crest Worms, Kojirou suddenly noticed an unfamiliar figure advance toward him from the side. He instantly raised his nodachi and blocked an incoming piercing strike from a distinct red spear.

"Assassin!" Shirou barked in surprise.

"Tch…" the samurai spat as he glared into his new opponent's gleaming ruby eyes.

"No way! Is that you, Lancer!?" Rin yelped when she recognized the blue-haired spearman.

"Yo. Long time no see, little girl," Cuchulainn regarded her with an icy sneer, yet never let up on his attack against Kojirou.

Sakura let out an astonished cry when she saw the Lust Worm attached to the man's back, then shouted, "This can't be! Why do you have one of Grandfather's Crest Worms attached to you!?"

"Don't you know?" he turned his eyes toward her, and his grin faded for a moment as he gazed at Sakura, evidently bearing no animosity toward her. "Archer killed Kirei."

"What!? When the hell did _that_ happen!?" Rin demanded, alarmed to hear that the man she absolutely loathed with all her soul was dead.

"Just before the kid had his big confrontation with Archer."

"So that's who the blood belonged to…" Kojirou realized, remembering the large bloodstain he saw in the cellar when he helped Connla rescue Caren.

"Yeah," Cuchulainn said. "Thanks to that, I was free to look for a new Master. 'Course, the only option I had left was the muck festering in the bottom of the barrel, but hey, gotta do what you've gotta do."

"Why!? Why would you become Grandfather's Servant on such a whim!?" Sakura shrieked in desperation. "Don't you understand what this means for you!?"

"If it meant being able to fight my daughter in an honest-to-goodness match, I would do anything."

"Your daughter…" Shirou tensed up. "Does that mean you know who Second Lancer is!?"

"You bet I do. I had a little spar with her just now, but Zouken told me to retrieve the Lesser Grail for him. Naturally, he wants it filled up as well. Once my business with you lot is finished, I can take my sweet time fighting Connla."

"_Shit!"_

While Cuchulainn was busy talking to the Masters, Kojirou found his chance to flip his sword in such a way that he forced the spear aside, then he jumped back and stood in front of Shirou. He murmured, "It would appear that I am Lancer's first target. I strongly suggest that you and your partners make as much distance from us as possible."

"Yeah," Shirou said, then raised his hand with the Command Spells. "By my command, Assassin, defeat him as swiftly as possible!"

"Understood."

The three sigils all simultaneously glowed, transferring an inordinate amount of power to Kojirou, though this meant that no matter what happened, he would no doubt vanish once the battle was over. He didn't mind though, so long as he was strong enough to face another infamous hero like Artoria. Fully confident in his abilities, Kojirou got into his combat stance with Monohoshizao and glared icy daggers at Cuchulainn, who likewise readied Gae Bolg. Neither man dared make the first move, since they knew that they were two of the fastest Heroic Spirits summoned in the Fifth War.

"_Acht!"_ Rin shouted as she threw some gems at a horde of insects. The exploding viridian light jolted the warriors' senses, and they instantly rushed in to meet each other in battle. Sparks flew everywhere as the two human-length weapons struck each other in a crazed dervish. Kojirou maintained a stalwart defense as Cuchulainn roared and kept pressing on him with flailing swings of his spear. In contrast to the spearman's rabid behavior, the samurai remained calm and waited for an opening to present itself. He soon found one and ducked in to swipe at Cuchulainn's wrist, severing the nerves so that he accidentally dropped Gae Bolg.

"Damn-!" he cursed and whirled around so that he could retrieve his weapon with his other hand. A terrible pain coursed through his body as the Lust Worm on his back pumped mana through his bloodstream, forcing the wound to close unnaturally. Kojirou dashed in low and attempted to swipe at Cuchulainn's midsection, but he flipped back and ran around.

Kojirou knew what his opponent's tactic was. If he was far away, he would always be on the move. If he was close, he would attack as wildly as if he was possessed by a demon. The whole purpose was to prevent Kojirou from using his Noble Phantasm, which meant the samurai was having significant difficulty finding his chance to use it. Compounding the situation was that Cuchulainn could use his Noble Phantasm from a distance as a throwing weapon, so Kojirou likewise needed to worry about keeping his foe occupied.

"_Haaah!"_ Cuchulainn screamed and propelled himself upon his spear before swinging down hard upon Kojirou. He had to use all his strength to block the strike. In that moment, he was extremely grateful to Shirou for repairing his nodachi earlier. If he hadn't, it was highly likely that the weapon would have been too damaged to consider using his Noble Phantasm. With the reinforcement however, it was sturdy enough to withstand a strike that could puncture the earth itself.

As Cuchulainn landed, Kojirou finally found his opportunity. One slash to the right, another from above, and Kojirou came in from the left…

"_**Concealed Sword, Tsubame Gaeshi!"**_

_**RIII~IIIP!**_

The distinct sound of metal carving through flesh sang in the night sky, attracting the Masters' attention. Shirou was the first to become bug-eyed when he saw the result of his Servant's strongest attack. To everyone's astonishment, Cuchulainn was not injured whatsoever. In contrast, Kojirou stood there in abject shock. Blood poured out of his mouth and from a massive gash across his midsection that literally bifurcated him into clean halves. As he fell backwards, he gasped, "H-How…?"

"Feh. Your technique is pretty scary, I'll give you that," Cuchulainn praised the samurai. "But when you use the exact same movements every single time, it becomes easy to figure out where your weak spot is."

"Then… does that mean… you saw… my battle… with Saber…?"

"Not exactly. The Anti-Servant field around Ryuudou prevented me from getting in close to watch. But that can't be said for these little guys."

The Celtic hero raised his hand and allowed a Blade Worm to rest on it. He continued, "I simply had one of these critters watch the battle for me. Their report was most extensive, let me tell you."

"Ungh…"

Kojirou was too weakened to say anything further, and his body shimmered in a haze before vanishing in a swarm of light particles. Cuchulainn grinned as the Assassin disappeared, then turned his attention to the Masters once he heard Illyasviel yelping uncontrollably. Sakura gasped and tried to help her friend stay upright.

"This isn't good," Rin murmured to Shirou. "That Crest Worm is giving Lancer too much power, plus a fifth Servant's mana is filling up the Grail inside Illya."

Shirou stood firm and glared at Cuchulainn while stating, "Maybe if I carve that thing off of him, he won't be able to maintain himself."

"That's probably our best hope right now. Damn it, where on Earth are Caren and Second Lancer when you need them the most!?"

Cuchulainn was about to stride toward the four Masters, but then a black-dressed figure darted between them and stood in a hunched pose. He recognized her as Medusa, who had returned after slaughtering countless Crest Worms in the forest. With the insects gone, she could focus on protecting Sakura and the others. She quickly peered around, but found no sign of Kojirou.

"If you're looking for Assassin, I just wiped the floor with him," he remarked.

"Hmph. I would be disappointed, but first I'd have to be surprised."

"You're pretty calm, considering I'm going to be doing the same thing to you next."

"Seeing Assassin fall has had no affect on my ability to destroy you."

Cuchulainn would have chuckled, but he paused unexpectedly and murmured to himself. He felt something peculiar happening within his soul. For the third time in this entire war, his felt his connection with his Master being severed. No doubt, Zouken must have perished for whatever reason just now. He narrowed his eyes as two possibilities lingered in his mind.

_Connla… or is it Archer?_

He wasn't sure, nor did he really care. It wasn't like he gave a damn about Zouken – he was just the means to ensuring that he remained in this world long enough to accomplish what his heart desired. With a light scoff, he ignored what just happened and approached Illyasviel while saying, "Sorry, little lady. I don't particularly care for killing innocent people, but my job's to wrench the Lesser Grail living inside you. If you're going to blame anyone, then blame those who created you to be its host."

"Uuuh…" Illyasviel shuddered at she stared at the bloodthirsty Lancer. Only now could she comprehend how terrifying it must have been for Connla to fight him back in her original legend. More than that though, she certainly felt immense hatred for the Einzbern family's mistreatment of her. She quickly came to accept that she was a threat to everyone around her, and that surviving past the Holy Grail War was not going to be a possibility for her.

_I'm sorry, Shirou… and Kiritsugu too. But, I'll get to see you and Mom again soon, won't I? Then… it's okay._

"Sakura," she finally whispered. "I have an idea. But it may not be something you will want to do."

"Illya?" Sakura whimpered. "What are you trying to say?"

"Y-You have to… use Rider's power on me…"

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about!?" Rin demanded.

"I am the Lesser Grail that you are all trying to destroy. Then… if you want to have any hope of eliminating it, you will have to destroy me along with it. If anyone can do it, it is Rider."

"Don't be insane!" Shirou shouted. "We're not going to-!"

"_This whole war is insane! The Einzberns should have never done any of this! If they didn't, then everyone would be happier! If it means keeping Shirou safe, then I'll gladly disappear!"_

He reeled in desperation once he heard Illyasviel's anguished shouts. Sakura raised her hand before her breast and implored, "Senpai, Rin, you two need to get away from here. Rider and I will take care of this."

"But-" Rin stammered.

"Please. If Lancer manages to steal Illya's heart and brings it back to Grandfather, everything we have done will be a complete waste. Without Assassin to stop him, everything rests on Rider now. I will be safe since I'm her Master, but any other humans in the vicinity will be wiped out. That's why you two need to get out of here."

Shirou clenched his teeth, trying to think of another way that they could win without sacrificing Illyasviel. Rin snatched his wrist and said, "Come on. There's nothing left we can do."

"Tohsaka…!"

"I know. I wish there was something else we could do. But we don't have the luxury of sitting back and thinking about it right now. We have to place our trust in Sakura and Rider."

Although he was reluctant to agree with her, he also couldn't refute her logic. With a strained groan, Shirou finally relented and hurried behind Rin as they fled from the graveyard. Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Feh. I don't know what you guys have up your sleeve, but it was a mistake to not take the Lesser Grail away from me. Or is it that you intend on destroying both of us at the same time, Rider? Are you so desperate after seeing me slay Assassin that you will resort to anything at this point?"

"If you have the energy to bark like that, then your death cries will be most pleasant," Medusa retorted. She then glanced back at Sakura and implored, "Master. Your command, if you would please."

The teenager closed her eyes and struggled to fend off the pangs of sadness. She soon found her resolve though and raised her hand with the remaining Command Spell.

"Rider! May my Command Spell give you the strength to unleash your True Noble Phantasm! Ride forth, and show your enemy the curse of the gods that your bear!"

Medusa's body accepted the power of Sakura's command, and her energy level boosted exponentially. With her expression remaining as stoic as ever, she reached for her blindfold and peeled it off of her face. The visage that was finally revealed was most certainly beautiful, yet it was one not meant to be gazed upon by any living being. Medusa's eyes were frozen open, and the crystal-like grey irises bore square-shaped pupils that contained the Sixth Imaginary Factor – the force that created demons out of the desires of mankind. These dreaded pupils were the Mystic Eyes of Petrification, also known as Cybele, which possessed the power to turn anyone whom she looked upon into stone.

Cuchulainn winced slightly the moment he gazed upon Medusa's eyes. His usual rank in Mana was C, meaning that he would have been petrified immediately. However, with his contract with Zouken plus the Lust Worm exponentially boosting his parameters, his Mana Rank was now A. His unnaturally high magic resistance allowed him to completely avoid being turned to stone, but he could still feel a sort of 'pressure' weighing on him, as if someone had strapped him down with heavy rocks. This affected his other parameters, essentially knocking them down one grade.

Then Medusa began to float about 50 feet off the ground, keeping her cursed stare focused on Cuchulainn. He attempted to leap up and strike her down, but he suddenly found himself ensnared in a series of ropes generated by Illyasviel's Storch Ritter magic.

"I don't think so!" she declared as she held on tightly to a clump of enchanted hair strands. "I won't let you hurt Second Lancer or anyone else any longer!"

"If you stay where you are, you'll be caught in Rider's Noble Phantasm as well, missy," he taunted.

"Better that than allowing my heart to be taken by you!"

Strange black tentacles burrowed out of the ground beneath Medusa, then swirled about like a demonic tornado captured in a photograph until they completely wrapped around her. From within the ghastly tendrils, the others heard her as she murmured in a soothing whisper, _"I will return unto you your own curse. Be melted down. Forced Seal, Demon Legion Temple…"_

A horrid black void materialized at the apex of the mountain of snake-like tentacles. At that same moment, Cuchulainn's rage intensified so much that his raw strength allowed him to break through Illyasviel's bindings. The girl stepped back in absolute dread as she watched the man be surrounded in some hideous energy that caused his very musculature to grow. The Crest Worms that hibernated within him burrowed so fervently that Illyasviel mistakenly thought Cuchulainn's veins were bulging on their own volition. His crimson eyes rolled back into his head, leaving nothing but solid whites. Saliva drooled through his sharpening teeth, and the Lust Worm on his spine screeched. His desperation over wanting to survive Medusa's strongest Noble Phantasm caused him to enter his notorious _riastrad_ state, warping him into a combat-crazed monster that nothing could hope to pin down.

Not only was Cuchulainn undergoing such a distressing transformation, Gae Bolg likewise flared with vermillion energy as if reacting to its owner's unbridled rage. Without warning, he leapt toward the apex of the tentacle mountain and readied his spear in a thrusting motion. When Medusa saw Cuchulainn coming, she immediately screamed her Noble Phantasm's True Name:

"_**Pandemonium Cetus!"**_

Small orbs of purple and black congregated upon the void to power it up. Then all of the energy was unleashed upon Cuchulainn as a pitch-black laser of sheer destructive curses. He cleaved through the shot while charging up his own Noble Phantasm, although it took a considerable amount of effort for him to withstand such a terrifying attack. Back on the ground, Illyasviel screamed in pain as Pandemonium Cetus began to liquefy her right arm, shoulder and part of her face, turning the flesh and bone into some indescribable sludge.

"_Illya!"_ Sakura screamed.

"Stay back!" the white-haired Mage begged. "It's fine! The Lesser Grail will be destroyed like this!"

However, a second demonic power would take rise within the storm of black curses.

"_**Gae…"**_

Space distorted. Sakura winced when she felt the strange sensation warp reality itself for just a split second. She turned her attention back to Medusa and realized what was going on. Cuchulainn's spear flared such an intense bright red color that it rivaled the darkness Medusa was bringing forth. He drew closer and closer to his target, and the demonic lance of causality activated once he spoke the dreaded words.

"_**BOLG!"**_

A deafening sound screeched all through the air. Was it a weapon clanging against something? The result of two opposing powers fighting against each other? Someone letting out a horrendous scream? It was impossible to tell. All that mattered was that Sakura and Illyasviel never wanted to hear that sound again. A brilliant light flared through the darkness, and the black laser ceased its activity. Cuchulainn burrowed deeper into the dark tentacles, stabbing Gae Bolg through the hideous layers until the blade struck Medusa's heart.

"Ah…"

Her tongue flitted, and her crystalline eyes widened. As consciousness left her, their eyes met, and she immediately knew that the Celtic hero was lost in the throes of pure insanity. Although he sustained some nasty injuries from plowing through Pandemonium Cetus, she understood that the man was capable of surviving through even greater hells than that. Her power as a Divine Spirit coupled with Sakura's high magic capacity seemed irrelevant when challenging a demigod who didn't know the meaning of giving up.

Sakura and Illyasviel watched in pure horror as the tentacles unnaturally wriggled for a second. Then countless large spearheads burst through from the inside and shredded the limbs into disgusting pieces. Not only was Gae Bolg destroying Medusa's heart, it also made its way through the shadowy structure and destroyed it from within. Since it was an extension of Medusa herself, it meant that Gae Bolg had to destroy every inch of her body before it would be satisfied.

Both Servants broke through the remnants of the tentacles and plummeted to the ground. However, Medusa's body broke apart into a cloud of stone-grey particles. As her form disappeared, she could only think of Connla and how tough it must have been for her to fight Cuchulainn back in her original legend. Despite that, Medusa believed in the young Servant's determination, and came to realize that that was precisely why she had been summoned to stop the Grail Wars. Not many heroes could boast about surviving against such a fearsome opponent, yet the little girl was truly a miracle among such heroes. Even though she lost against him in life, she stood a significantly better chance now that she was a Servant.

_Lancer… I leave the rest… to you…_

Medusa never hit the ground. She had vanished well before that could happen. Only Cuchulainn's feet touched solid ground, and he crouched there for a moment as the ashes of Medusa's body trickled around him like grey snow.

"Rider…" Sakura moaned in a low whisper.

She couldn't believe that her Servant's last gamble turned out to be a failure. All Pandemonium Cetus accomplished was causing some damage to Cuchulainn, as well as carving through several kilometers of woodland. The Celtic spearman stood up and approached Illyasviel. Her mind was so numb from terror that she couldn't think about trying to escape. Coupled with her legs having been liquefied, along with the Lesser Grail filling up with the mana of six Servants, and her entire consciousness collapsed on itself. She was too far gone for anyone to possibly think about rescuing.

With one swift motion, Cuchulainn jabbed his hand through Illyasviel's chest and curled his fingers around her still-beating heart. She barely felt anything as he extracted the black organ out of her. He didn't regard her as she collapsed upon the dirt and died on the spot. All he could think about was that he finally had the Holy Grail in his hand. Maybe it didn't look like the golden chalice that many imagined it would be, but it nonetheless contained vast amounts of mana that one could use to claim anything their heart desired.

Cuchulainn wasn't sure what to feel. Here he was, one of humanity's heroes well-known for his horrible luck, turning against the ones who tied him down with stupid commands and treated him like some obedient dog. In his hand was the very thing that countless Masters and Servants yearned to claim for hundreds of years, yet all had failed up to this point. With his connection to Zouken gone, Cuchulainn realized that he didn't have to give the Grail to anyone. He was the only one left who truly craved for its power, and there was no one left to go against him.

At the same time, the corrupted Grail showed him random images that were plucked straight out of a nightmare. All of them represented some form of hatred, suffering, grief, wickedness, or sinfulness. His mind was assaulted with the condensed version of billions upon billions of humanity's curses that had been inflicted upon Angra Mainyu. Not only that, he saw humans being represented as a plague of locusts propagating out of control, stretching further and further across the world and destroying all of nature itself.

For just a few moments though, his consciousness reached a foreign mountain where everything was covered in layers of cursed mud flowing like rivers. Atop this mountain was a shrine dedicated to entombing Angra Mainyu for eternity. However, the Zoroastrian deity of evil did not take on his original form. He no longer remembered what he looked like, so he simply borrowed the image of someone that the victim would recognize, making it easier to prey on their deepest emotions. In Cuchulainn's case, it was Connla who sat on a nearby boulder.

"_Father,"_ she urged in a broken voice, _"you want me to be a hero that humans will admire and respect as much as they do for you, right? If a hero is to be idolized by many others, then who does the hero himself admire and derive inspiration from? For you, that very person is me, isn't it?"_

"…"

"_You actually had a dream about me venturing from Scotland to Ulster so that you could raise me into the warrior that would replace you once your destined death occurred. But you wound up killing me instead. In your guilt, you've been trying to think of a way to fulfill that dream and absolve your sin, haven't you? The thing is, I can't become any kind of hero unless there's a villain of equal scale for me to defeat. So then, if you really care that much about me…"_

She spread her arms apart as if beckoning him to embrace her. Her lips curled into a vapid smile.

"_Will you kill everyone for me?"_

Cuchulainn's eyes widened, and his own smile took on a menacing cadence.

"Yeah… I'll slaughter them all. I'll make that dream come true for you. I'll fashion you into the hero you've always deserved to be."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

† - "Constraint gives scant choice; a naked man is chilled by the frost." The rune poem tied to the Nauthiz Rune, symbolizing 'Constraint' or 'Need'.


	26. Encounter in the Dark Night

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 26: Encounter in the Dark Night**

"_At this point, since you are the main character, you might as well summon a certain Archer wearing a Mythological Mystic Code and have the two of them fight in a mysterious space until the end of time. So, how about it?"_

\- Cuchulainn Alter's profile, _Fate/Grand Order_

* * *

Sakura stumbled back a few steps when she saw Cuchulainn's horrific grin after he mercilessly killed Illyasviel. She then turned and ran as fast as she could. He noticed her and wielded Gae Bolg with murderous intent, preparing to throw it through the panicking girl's back.

"_**FATHEEE~EEER!"**_

His heart jolted, and the illusion Angra Mainyu showed him instantly vanished when he heard the familiar girl's voice scream at him. He whirled his head around to see where the girl was coming from, then found the real Connla leaping high above him after bouncing off a tree. She swung her spear over him. He raised Gae Bolg to fend her off, and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"I-Is that… the Lesser Grail…!?" Connla grunted when she saw Illyasviel's heart in Cuchulainn's hand.

"HAH!" he snarled and forced her off him with a single swing. She vaulted aside and landed between him and Sakura so that she could protect the teenager. Archer landed nearby, and the air bubble that allowed Caren to fly next to him dissipated once her feet touched the ground.

"Sakura!" they heard Shirou yelling from within the woods. He and Rin had not retreated very far, and only returned when they didn't hear the sounds of battle.

"Senpai!" she gasped and tightly hugged both of them while resisting the urge to cry.

Cuchulainn panned his eyes so that he glanced at the entire group, then murmured with no inflection whatsoever, "Looks like the gang's all here."

"That's enough, Lancer!" Rin demanded, pointing her hand at him in preparation for firing any necessary Gandr shots. "A Servant can't use the Grail since they need to be sacrificed to activate it!"

"Is that right…?" he glared at her with such a demonic gaze that it made her blood chill. The skin on his face creased as he heartily laughed at her.

"Feh heh… Fwah hah hah… _FWAH HAH HAH HAH! __**BWAH**__**HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!**_"

Rin shivered, "W-What's so funny!?"

Cuchulainn widened his eyes and exclaimed, _"Little late to be saying that when the Lesser Grail is as full as it can be!"_

"What!?" Archer snarled. "Even with Rider and Assassin dead, there should only be four Servants' worth of mana in it!"

"Saber and that other Archer who killed Berserker struck each other down earlier."

"Then that explosion from the Einzbern Manor was…"

"Exactly! Since there were nine of us, plus the quality of mana from the deceased Servants was so potent, it means a seventh sacrifice won't be necessary!"

"Gh-!?"

Caren muttered, "Since you were in contact with the vessel when that happened…"

"Yeah," Cuchulainn replied. "I have become the vector for granting Angra Mainyu's wish. The Grail likewise heard my wish and is granting it as we speak."

In a normal Holy Grail War, it was impossible for Servants to use the chalice to make a wish since it required the energy of all seven Servants to activate it in the first place. Even if a Servant helped their Master achieve victory, depending on the amount of magical energy stored within the Grail at the end of the War, that Servant would then have to be killed as well. The irony was that a Master could not physically handle the Grail themselves. Only Servants could do that, meaning the Heaven's Feel system was horrendously flawed right from the onset. Add to the equation how Angra Mainyu had corrupted the Grail with All the World's Evil so that no wish would ever be granted without causing great destruction, and the entire process was doomed to failure no matter what.

_This_ was not a traditional War involving seven Masters and seven Servants though. Due to Gilgamesh and Connla adding to the total number of Servants, plus several participants flirting with the rules of the war, it meant that at least two or three Servants could survive to the end and win the Grail, either for themselves or their Master. Just as Cuchulainn claimed, with so many powerful and notorious Servants such as Artoria, Gilgamesh, Heracles and Medusa participating in this particular conflict, the Grail could be filled up with just six Heroic Spirits' worth of mana this time around.

This irregular Holy Grail War had now become a battle to the death between three Servants, and one of them had the completed Grail in their possession.

Connla trembled, but remained in her combat stance as she demanded, "What did you wish for, Father?"

His mirthful snarl turned into a blank, stony expression as he stared at her. After a moment of silence, he said, "The Grail showed me everything. This entire era is abundant with too much life at the expense of pride and honor. And when there is a surplus of something, it tends to lose its value. Such volatility has given rise to monsters like Kotomine and Zouken, who are able to discard numerous lives without anyone else so much as batting an eye to consider punishing them. That goes for you too, Archer, using despicable tricks and endangering others rather than fighting like a real warrior."

"Hmph," the white-haired man scoffed quietly.

"Human life is no longer precious. There are so many people hoarding this planet that it is begging for a purge. There have not been any heroes for so long that evil has been allowed to fester, turning all of humanity – billions upon billions of individual people - into a singular entity of malice and apathy. It is the most frightening creature that this world has ever seen, even worse than the Phantasmals of yore."

_That's exactly what Lord Gilgamesh was saying,_ Connla thought. _He said that he had gained a mortal body, but was his spirit affected by the Grail in some capacity as well?_

"What are you trying to say, Lancer!?" Shirou demanded. "That you want to be some kind of 'hero' who will save the world by culling the population!?"

"Not a 'hero', per se," Cuchulainn retorted coolly. "If my desire deems me to be 'evil', then so be it. I don't care how anyone views me. Besides, you should understand me the most, Emiya Shirou. Didn't your entire town get wiped out in that fire 10 years ago? You lost everyone around you, yet no one gave a damn. They just rebuilt and moved on, neglecting to mourn the ones who were lost, nor acknowledging the survivors' suffering."

"That's wrong! Kiritsugu saved me that day! And everyone in Fuyuki held a memorial for everyone we lost!"

"Just a memorial? They didn't learn a thing about what killed those people? Or could it be that the Church and the Mages' Association had the incident wiped clean from public view?"

Rin looked away sullenly. Deep down, she knew that was the truth. Both organizations would have done everything they could to suppress the truth behind the Fourth Holy Grail War and the culminating New Fuyuki Fire that signaled the end of that conflict. It wasn't supposed to have happened like that – the seven Masters and their Servants should have kept innocent bystanders away from the battle. Yet through a series of unfortunate coincidences and poor decisions made by the participants, hundreds of people died and had their legacies swept away by those in power, all to save their own reputations.

Cuchulainn noticed Rin's uneasiness and sneered. "Looks like someone gets what I'm talking about. If it's easy for the people of this era to write off a few hundred deaths, let's see what would happen if those numbers became exponential. Maybe a few thousand? No, that wouldn't even be a drop in the bucket. A hundred thousand? Nope, still not close. Several million? Maybe, if only the tragedies of World War II weren't such a distant memory. If I want human life to have meaning anymore, I'd have to eliminate _billions_ all at once. Then a silly little memorial won't be enough for any survivors to cope with such losses."

"_**You're kidding!"**_ Shirou screamed angrily. _"Do you think I'd let you get away with that!?"_

"Fascinating. What can a Master without a Servant do against me and All of the World's Evil that has tainted this Holy Grail?"

The teenager gasped, and his eyes shrunk into furious dots.

Cuchulainn rambled, "My wish was 'to see my daughter as a hero', but the Grail warped that wish so that it became 'to see my daughter become the hero, while incarnating as the penultimate villain that she must stop from destroying the world'. If someone wished 'to become a hero that saves everyone', the Grail will change it into a wish 'to become a hero by killing everyone so no one needs to be saved in the first place'. If another person wished for 'all the money in the world', all others will become jealous and riot against each other, turning into a massive war that will claim everyone in the name of greed.

"Don't you idiots get it!? _Any_ wish you make upon this thing will always be interpreted as one that will result in this world's annihilation! The Grail is useless! Yet this piece of junk chose me to be the harbinger of the destruction it wants! _We're the ones being used to help make the Grail's wish come true!_"

While the others were already aware of this fact, Archer stepped back in astonishment and snarled, "Ridiculous… So the entire system was flawed right from the beginning…"

"Yeah. Kotomine knew about it too, yet he still became a forbidden participant who manipulated everyone from behind the shadows in order to claim it for himself. That's why he slew my previous Master and forced me to be his little errand boy. Well now, it would seem I'll be the one enjoying the last laugh instead of that conniving bastard."

The pulsating Lesser Grail burst and oozed into a strange black sludge-like substance that crept over Cuchulainn's body and engulfed his form. The Lust Worm living on his back writhed uncontrollably. The Blackening Lancer smiled in vile glee as he allowed the malevolent mud to consume him from head to toe. It even engulfed Gae Bolg and started to transform it.

"_Father!?"_ Connla cried and tried to run to him, but Archer thrust his hand in front of her.

"It's too late for him!" he warned her. "Whatever he may become, we have to fight him!"

"This can't be…"

This was _exactly_ what she was most afraid of. Cuchulainn had touched the malevolent Grail and exposed himself to the destruction that could end the world. She fought so desperately in order to prevent this outcome, but it was happening right before her eyes. As far as she believed, she had ultimately failed in protecting her father from Angra Mainyu's curses. Her heart sunk into unspeakable depths as she watched him be swallowed by the cursed mud.

* * *

Cuchulainn's mind swam in an imperceptible sea of reds and blacks that resembled twisted human figures. His original sense of self was slowly melting away and mixing into this cauldron of malice and chaos. This was the bottom of the pot, where human resentment and hatred festered like an untreated infection. He thought he was going to lose his mind if he remained here any longer than necessary.

"_"

Something inhuman seemed to speak to him. It only came out as a bizarre, "Shaaaa," sound though. A few seconds passed, or it could have been an entire eternity, but the quagmire of putrid colors gradually faded to black. Then, random visions assaulted his psyche, and he couldn't make sense of them at first. What exactly was he being shown?

A winding desert…

A vibrant city littered with thousands of dead bodies…

Connla fighting alongside some Servants he had never seen before…

And himself in a demonic form that he was unfamiliar with…

Soon, the images pieced together into a coherent story. Although only a few brief seconds passed, he experienced the entire Nevada Singularity as if he had been in both Connla and his other self's perspectives. He saw the other Cuchulainn using one Holy Grail to wish for Connla to appear as a Servant, while using a second one to set up the stage where she could become the 'hero' he always dreamed of. He watched as Connla triumphed over the tribulations set before her.

_Is this… what inducted her into the Throne?_

It had to be. He was being shown the alternate world where Connla was victorious in her battle. Because of his other self's wish, she had been pulled out of the depths of obscurity and promoted into a Heroic Spirit. That was why she had been summoned into this era – it wasn't because of her tale in life, but rather her accomplishments in an alternate universe. If Fuyuki Cuchulainn had never touched the abomination called the Holy Grail, he would have never been able to witness Connla's very first adventure as a Servant.

_I see. So that's what the truth is…_

He smiled to himself. The confusion he felt before immediately vanished as he latched himself to something grounded in reality. The silver lining of being shown what Connla was capable of overcame the madness of lingering within a proverbial mixing pot of human malice.

_How silly. Of course it is. My grief over killing her must have been so strong that it affected me in that world, just as much as it's affecting me here._

His grin soon vanished however. He wasn't satisfied with seeing what happened in other worlds. He wanted to experience Connla's strength firsthand. He needed to see that her victory in the parallel world wasn't just some random fluke, and that it really had been achieved through her own strength. He wanted to make sure that his other self had made the right decision in wishing for Connla to be a Heroic Spirit.

In other words, he wanted to put her to the ultimate test once more.

Within the darkness, a series of sinewy fibers stretched toward him. Cuchulainn raised his hand and reached out for the threads. They gradually wrapped around his fingers and hand, then wormed their way across his arm…

* * *

Back in reality, the tar-like mud that engulfed Cuchulainn soon began to melt off his body, revealing his new visage.

"Uh-!?" Connla was so consumed with shock that she could only let out a pitiful yelp. All of the blood practically drained itself out of her cheeks. Time didn't feel like it was moving forward as her gaze remained transfixed on her mutating father.

She had every right to be terrified. He had emerged in his Cuchulainn Alter visage, complete with black cape, red fur trim, spiked tail, numerous monster bones wrapping around his appendages, and tattoos covering his face and body. The Crest Worm that was attached to his back fused with the tail as one long mutant creature running along his spine. Gae Bolg was likewise deformed and covered in dozens of thorny spikes. The entire getup looked absolutely painful for him to wear, as if someone took a bunch of blackened rose vines and ensnared him so hard that any movement he made would be sheer agony from the long thorns digging through his flesh. He really did look like a calamity-class Servant who could destroy all of humanity.

"This is too awful…" Shirou murmured.

"Get a grip, both of you!" Archer exclaimed angrily. "We have to do anything we can to kill this monstrosity!"

"I know that! Lancer, you need to concentrate! Don't worry about anything except fighting him head-on!"

"I-I'm…" Connla shivered, practically on the verge of crying. "I'm not sure… I can do this…"

"It's okay! Archer and I will support you with everything we have!"

"That's not it. Father's turned into such a beast... and if we fail… he'll destroy the world… because of me…"

Cuchulainn replied bitterly while getting into his battle stance, "Stop saying that. Don't think for a second that any of this is your fault. I made the choice of using this goddamn Grail and exposing myself to its Blackening, all so I could test your ability as a Servant. I want to see the potential sleeping within you and bring it to the surface, even if it means corroding my Spirit Origin to turn myself into an Alter. I want to be sure that you becoming a Heroic Spirit wasn't a mistake, and I will gladly suffer the consequences to make this wish come true. It is the least I can do for robbing you of the ability to realize your true strength back when we were alive."

"Father…"

"Now come, Connla! Show me how capable you are as my own flesh and blood! Make me proud by saving this world from my madness!"

She clenched her teeth and squealed in frustration, then raised her spear and charged at him with a loud cry. He blocked her attack and glared into her strained eyes. He knew she didn't want to do this. She must have been so fed up with him putting her through the gamut over and over again. Her despair must have reached a point where she believed that all of her efforts had no meaning because the people who tested her constantly kept moving the goalpost further and further away. Aife certainly abused Connla like that, Scathach employed a similar training regimen, and Cuchulainn himself kept pushing her to the brink by causing incidents that she needed to resolve. Yet Connla was bound by the geas to never back down from a fight, so she had no choice but to stand up for herself.

She was trapped in an endless state of trying, trying, and trying to impress her loved ones, only to find out that it wasn't good enough. It never was 'good enough'. 'Good enough' was not 'good enough'. She had to be the 'best'. Even then, being the 'best' was still not 'good enough'. Left or right, up or down, east or west, north or south, head to toe, night to day, dawn 'til dusk, dreaming or awake, Connla was being tortured no matter where she went. She simply lived for the sake of trying, having given up on the prospect of being praised or rewarded for her efforts.

Although it wasn't quite the same as how Shirou lived his life, the result was essentially the same – they weren't 'heroes', but machines programmed to live up to impossible expectations.

Even though he was the one who challenged Connla, it was only after hearing her scream of absolute exasperation that Cuchulainn realized how _tired_ she was of this nonsense. Even though he possessed enough power to level Fuyuki into ruins, he desperately fought against the Grail's influence so that he could maintain his sense of self and fight her fairly. If he didn't, he would have reduced her to a pulpy mess of blood and viscera without realizing it.

_I'm sorry, kid. Just one last push. I promise…_

He pushed Connla off, but she tumbled backwards onto her feet and pounced on him again like a rabid animal. After hearing his declaration of war against humanity and his desire to test her again, she was the one who went crazy and attacked him without rhyme or reason. She leapt, twisted, and flipped about in a total frenzy as she flailed her spear and some Rune spells at him. He grunted each time he parried her, then leapt back to avoid her weapon as it slammed into the ground. If he didn't, his head would have been liquefied like a squashed tomato.

Meanwhile, Archer got down on one knee and readied his bow, then projected a large broadsword as his 'arrow'. As Cuchulainn skidded backwards, Archer fired the shot with all his might. The sword struck Gae Bolg and sent the Celtic hero sailing through several large gravestones. Shirou likewise dashed toward the stricken Cuchulainn while materializing Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands and bore down on him, thrusting one of the swords straight for his neck. Cuchulainn raised his hand to use it as an impromptu shield, and the blade cleaved through it. It was kept back just inches from his carotid artery, and Cuchulainn grabbed Shirou's other wrist so he couldn't try the same thing again.

Shirou grunted between labored breaths, "What you're doing is wrong! You can't just force someone to become a hero against their will! A real hero of justice is born from within, and Second Lancer most definitely fits the bill! _You're_ the one who's not satisfied! You're just angry with yourself for killing her, yet you don't know of any other way to overcome your guilt than by torturing her like this! A bastard like you should never have been her father! She's much too good for the likes of you!"

"Kgggggh-!" Cuchulainn snarled. Shirou's words bit into his soul like a wild dog mauling its prey.

"'Ireland's Child of Light'!? What a goddamn joke! You make me truly and utterly sick to my stomach! That's why I'm going to do everything I can to kill you! _I'm going to give Second Lancer the peace she's always yearned for!_"

Connla snapped out of her fury-driven mania when she heard Shirou's proclamation, and her mind returned to normal. Never before had she heard anyone say that they wanted to fight for her. She was so used to fighting her battles all by herself that she wasn't sure what to make of this strange emotion welling within her. It felt warm and inviting, as if she finally found someone she could depend on. All of her anxiety seemed to melt away, and she relaxed a little.

_Shirou…_

Cuchulainn went utterly berserk when he heard those insults. The Grail's influence was gradually winning over him, and his body was enveloped in a fog of blacks and reds. Shirou felt some kind of strange pressure weigh down his spirit, and he leapt back to escape from whatever was happening to him. Cuchulainn was using Madness of the Spirits to affect Shirou's willpower, but the teenager clearly didn't show any signs of slowing down.

He stretched his arm out to project a different weapon. This one turned out to be Heracles' massive sword-club, yet somehow Shirou possessed the strength necessary to wield it. He let out a huge cry as he gripped the giant weapon and swung it horizontally, intent on cleaving Cuchulainn into half the same way he did to Kojirou. The corrupted spearman jumped back to avoid certain death, but a huge gash was carved across his pectorals, destroying the _mitsudomoe_ tattoo and leaving copious amounts of blood flowing over the more stylized abdominal tattoo.

"_You little motherfucker!"_ Cuchulainn seethed with clenched teeth as he placed his hand on the wound. His anger caused him to momentarily lose control of his body, and Angra Mainyu forced him to leap away from the battle site. The entire group watched him as he became a small red dot hovering in the night sky.

"Not good!" Archer grumbled and raised his bow again. "I can sense tremendous amounts of mana being gathered into Gae Bolg!"

"Is he trying to wipe us all out in one go?" Rin wondered as she approached him.

"No. The energy's being directed somewhere else…"

Connla shifted her eyes toward Fuyuki Bridge, then let out a horrified cry and exclaimed, "The evacuees!"

She immediately surrounded herself in a wind bubble and flew straight for Cuchulainn like a rocket. Without thinking, Shirou raced toward Fuyuki on ground while keeping his eyes on the two Servants. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if Cuchulainn was indeed targeting innocent people, then there was no need for him to ask any questions.

"Damn it," Archer grumbled. "One thing after the other. Then again, we're approaching the decisive hours of the Grail War, so total chaos is to be expected. Those two are lost in the emotions of fighting that guy, so I'll have to be the one to come up with the strategies."

He glanced at his arm, realizing that it appeared ghostly and translucent. He scoffed, "Shit. I'm going to disappear before I can be of any help…"

"Archer."

He turned to face Rin. The sullen, yet firm-faced girl approached him and murmured, "I lost Saber. That means I'm free to make another contract with you."

He raised his eyebrow. "You sure? I betrayed you once before. What guarantee is there that I won't do it again?"

"You've accepted Shirou. Even through all of the hardships and failures you went through in your life, you still found it within yourself to acknowledge him. That must have been so hard for you. So then, I've been wondering… if it was as equally difficult for you to betray me."

"…"

"I don't think you're completely heartless. If I did, I would have just stood here and watched you disappear. But I know you want to help Shirou and Second Lancer. Furthermore, I know I'm not strong enough to fight a monster like Cuchulainn. If I can send a Servant to provide backup for them, then it will be like I'm there with them in spirit. I believe that's all I can do to give my support for all three of you."

"Hm. If you're that dead set on it, then who am I to refuse? Just don't come crying to me when you realize that all of your prana stores are depleted."

"If it means destroying the Grail, then it'll be worth it."

Rin raised her hand and performed the same ritual she did when she contracted with Artoria. She then asked Archer, "Will you once again be the sword that decides my fate?"

He stared at her with an expressionless gaze. After a moment, he finally replied, "I will."

The Command Spells formed on her hand for the third time. His fading body was reinvigorated with a new supply of mana, and his form regained solidity. He flexed his fingers and muttered, "Phew. Been a while since I felt this energized."

Caren stepped forth and demanded, "Are you done with your little heart-to-heart? We have to worry about keeping Bazett away from Cuchulainn as much as possible. Sakura and I are going to need your help for that, Rin."

"Yeah," the Mage replied, then quickly glanced at Archer as he was about to leave and said, "Just one last thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"Come closer, would you?"

"Huh…?" Archer leaned his head down to her height.

She then gave him the hardest slap to the face she could muster.

* * *

_Chaldea_

Connla laid on her side and shivered like how a leaf would on a windy day. She was hyperventilating in her sleep, and the sheets were once again covered in sweat. Her breathing was so frantic and erratic that her heart was literally begging for oxygen. Cuchulainn Alter leaned over her and implored, "Hey, calm down! What's gotten into you!?"

She refused to let up though, which made him worry even more than usual. The previous battles she experienced her other self go through didn't cause such a severe reaction. He wondered if she was watching some kind of death match that would decide the fate of the world she was witnessing. No matter how much he called out to her though, Connla would not settle down.

Just then, a bubbly female's voice exclaimed, "Cuuu~uuu!"

"Hrrgh," he snarled as he recognized the woman from the over-saccharine cadence of her voice alone. "What do you want, Medb? I'm a little busy here."

"I just thought I'd pop in for a bit," the young queen replied and showed him a box of handmade chocolates. "I've made some sweets for Connie when she would… wake up…"

Her jovial tone trailed off as she saw Cuchulainn holding Connla. The little girl continued wheezing and gasping for air while trembling maniacally. Medb set the box down and rushed to the opposite side of the bed while exclaiming, "What's wrong!? Is she having a seizure!?"

"Nothing like that," he muttered. "She'll settle down soon enough."

"Oh, okay…" the queen murmured, though still appeared concerned.

"I'm gonna give her a bath now, so you get lost already."

"A bath, hm? Then I'll join you! You know how much I love baths!"

"Do you even understand what's going on here? This is a medical emergency. If you have the energy to flirt with me, then you have the energy to change her sheets-"

She ignored him and trotted straight for the bathtub, then happily undressed herself while crooning, "Aaah, the three of us bathing together… Just the thing I've always dreamed of…"

"Are you even listening to me, you idiot?" Cuchulainn snarled as he set Connla in the tub of warm water.

Now fully naked, Medb lifted her leg and dunked it within the water in a seductive manner while chuckling, "Don't be silly. Just consider this a time for us to bond as family."

"More of your half-assed excuses? Well whatever. Since you're already in, you might as well help me clean the kid up. She's been sweating shitloads lately, and it's a total nightmare to keep up with Nightingale's demands for proper hygiene. I swear, that woman is a real terror when she's mad…"

"Aww, poor baby!" Medb whimpered as she ran her fingers through Connla's hair to lather some shampoo in it. "Don't you worry a lick, sweetie! Once Auntie Medb's done, you'll be so squeaky clean that the gods will be jealous!"

Cuchulainn grumbled under his breath, "Aaand she's not on the same page as me. Typical."

* * *

_Fuyuki_

Mitsuzuri Ayako sat in her parents' van and yawned several times. An hour ago, her parents forced her to wake up and get in the van so they could leave the city. Ayako initially didn't understand what was going on, and her parents seemed as equally confused. All of them had been woken up when a police officer called their house and stated that the city government issued an evacuation order. All they knew was that one of the houses in the residential neighborhood had blown up in an unexplained explosion. Coupled with all of the other strange happenings occurring in Fuyuki, and many citizens were more than eager to evacuate on their own.

Ayako somberly stared out the window and thought about what her future was going to be like. Would she have to move away from Fuyuki, leaving behind her friends and archery club mates? Or would she want to live in a city that was riddled with more problems than anyone could comprehend? She was already having trouble understanding why Shinji was killed, and was constantly worrying about where Shirou, Rin and Sakura had disappeared to. Over the last few days, Ayako was also getting word from Fujimura Taiga that one of Homuhara's teachers, Kuzuki Soichirou, had gone missing.

_What a disaster,_ she thought while wiping her groggy eyes. _Just what in the world is going on with this town? It's like it's haunted with monsters or something…_

The news was already droning in the background, and Ayako paid attention just enough to catch an important update:

"_Okay… Yes, I'm getting word now,"_ the newscaster murmured, apparently sounding just as confused as she was. _"Investigators are already at the scene of the residential explosion, and they have verified that the house belongs to the Matou family."_

"Matou!?" Ayako snapped to attention when she heard that name. "Oh god, don't tell me Sakura was there!"

"_Fortunately, it appears that there were no discernible casualties, but officials are saying-"_

"Oh… Oh thank goodness…!" she gasped and sat back. Of course she had been worried about Sakura's disappearance, but she felt much more relieved to know that her friend had not died in the explosion. As she leaned back in her seat, she turned her head toward the window while listening to the report. However, her attention drifted to the sight of a peculiar red flash glowing high above the city's commercial district.

"What's that?" her mother asked at the same time.

"Some kind of signal flare?" her father wondered. "Or is it a news hovercraft observing us?"

Ayako pressed her hand against the glass and stared intently at the crimson flare. She couldn't explain it in words, but something deep within her gut told her that it wasn't anything as simple as her parents suggested…

* * *

After Cuchulainn retreated from the graveyard, he hurried through the abandoned residential district, leaping and bounding high above houses, businesses and high-rise structures until he reached the area near Fuyuki Bridge. All the while, Gae Bolg radiated so much power that it was unleashing an ear-piercing shriek. Cuchulainn was having trouble containing this power, and the Holy Grail's compulsion for total destruction wasn't helping him much. It was like the Grail and Gae Bolg were in harmony, and Cuchulainn was fighting a losing battle against them. Unable to constrain these horrible impulses anymore, he found a tall skyscraper and rushed up its side like a wild animal before leaping off and facing the congested Fuyuki Bridge.

Gae Bolg shone an intense crimson color. Cuchulainn needed to keep the spear's carnal impulses in check, yet he felt its power continuously surging and surging within his hand. His entire body screamed in pain, and he was constantly using healing Runes to keep himself from exploding into a mess of blood and guts. The Noble Phantasm had transformed from an Anti-Unit to an Anti-Army attack. Although the effect of rewriting causality was removed, the sheer force lingering within the spear made it that such a curse wouldn't be necessary to begin with. He knew that once he threw it upon Fuyuki Bridge, everyone who was present would die in a cataclysm much, _much_ worse than the New Fuyuki Fire.

_Shit! I can't… hold it back…!_

Against his volition, Cuchulainn's lips began to speak the dreaded words:

"_**Gae…"**_

Just then, a flash of green distracted him. He glanced back and found Connla barreling straight for him at terminal velocity, letting out a loud battle cry.

"_YAAAAAH!"_

"Gh!?"

Before he could react, they crashed into each other, and a massive tornado billowed all around them. Cuchulainn could no longer focus on charging Gae Bolg, and he was sent plummeting hundreds of meters back to the ground. Connla continued forward on a wide trajectory, twisting her entire body upside-down until she faced back at her father as he fell. She descended upon Fuyuki Bridge around a kilometer away, coming dangerously close to crashing into the river that divided the town.

Meanwhile, thanks to his energized magic circuits, Shirou had run so fast that he was able to keep up with Connla as she tumbled wildly across the air. He screamed and leapt high, reaching out to catch Connla in his arms and bring her down safely. They landed on the nearly empty streets of the modernized district of Fuyuki, and he set her down. They looked around in anxious silence for Cuchulainn, and Shirou felt genuinely spooked by how the street lights continued flashing their lights even though there was no traffic to guide. Cuchulainn had become so powerful that his mere presence caused Fuyuki to become a proverbial ghost town.

_If this is the kind of world that will follow should the Holy Grail be completed…_

He clenched his teeth and snarled bitterly.

_No. I mustn't think about it. I won't let that happen. No matter what, I will destroy the Grail!_

Connla remained on high alert and shifted her eyes about. Then goose bumps suddenly formed on her skin, and she instinctively shrieked, _"GET BACK!"_

She used a quick wind spell to toss Shirou aside while she jumped in the opposite direction. A fraction of a second after this, Gae Bolg pierced through the gap between them, barely missing them by centimeters. As the pair crashed to the ground, the legendary spear continued on its trajectory until it punctured through the engine of a large truck. The vehicle detonated in a deafening display of sound and fury, and the rush of heat pushed away the late winter chill. The pair ignored the flames raging behind them and focused their attention on the monstrous hooded man pouncing from building to building toward them. Cuchulainn raised his arm and mentally commanded Gae Bolg to return to his hand. It extracted itself from the wreckage and spun past Shirou and Connla to reunite with its owner.

The mean glare in Cuchulainn's eyes was more than enough to prompt the pair to fight him once more.

Shirou conjured a series of short swords to catapult at him, but he dodged and weaved his way through the bombardment. Cuchulainn instantly snatched both Shirou and Connla's throats, then continued his mad rush until he smashed their backs against a garage wall, warping the metal from the force alone. The two warriors were left reeling in absolute agony. Connla surviving was one thing, but if Shirou had not gained a resilience equal to a Servant's, he would have definitely died from the crushing impact.

"Gah… Shit!" Shirou gasped as he felt Cuchulainn's hand tighten around his throat. Connla likewise yelped when she realized she was being choked to death, which made it impossible for her to focus on using any Runecraft to repel him.

"_I am the bone of my sword…"_

The trio heard Archer's voice echo through the air. Cuchulainn became especially furious when he whirled his head to the side and found the bowman projecting a familiar spiral-shaped sword to use as his arrow.

"_**Caladbolg!**__"_

The weapon streaked past various cars and vehicles, barreling right for Cuchulainn's chest. He had to let go of Shirou and Connla to block it with Gae Bolg, but the incredible force behind the shot sent him flying backwards before it detonated in a brilliant white flash. Shirou fell to his knees and gasped for air, eventually recovering enough to ask Connla, "Are you okay?"

Connla coughed heavily, then wearily hobbled onto her feet before replying, "I think so."

Archer landed in front of them and created Kanshou and Bakuya once more while exclaiming, "No time for dawdling! He's coming back for more!"

Right as he said this, Cuchulainn burst out of the flames and roared like never before. Archer charged in to meet him in combat, hoping to give the others enough time to recuperate. He had to remember the strategies he used in his very first fight against Cuchulainn at Homuhara, but the overwhelming power that this corrupted Alter version possessed was quite shocking to him. Even so, Cuchulainn had a tendency to use the same movements and reactionary strategies, so Archer could at least capitalize on those habits even when he was trapped in a dance of death that he couldn't escape from.

As Cuchulainn landed on the pavement, he noticed a series of Runes illuminating below his feet. He glared down at them and realized they formed the pattern for a pillar of fire to erupt beneath him. He quickly summoned a Shield Rune to block the flames as they rushed up and catapulted him like how a broken fire hydrant blew its top off. After chanting the spell, Connla shouted to her partners, "Get him now!"

Both Archer and Shirou leapt and ran across the walls of various businesses to pursue Cuchulainn. As he spun in mid-air to recover his momentum, the two men engaged him in a two-on-one duel. Despite being outnumbered, he managed to beat them back with large swipes of Gae Bolg. He then faced Archer and attempted to cut him into pieces, all while bearing that hideously mirthful grin.

"Rho Aias!" the bowman exclaimed, having enough focus to conjure a two-petal shield that just managed to parry the blow. The barrier shattered into pieces, and Archer was so stunned by Cuchulainn's raw strength that he was sent hurtling to the side.

"_Got you now!"_ the Berserker raged and took a swipe at Archer's neck.

"I don't think so!" Shirou retorted and jumped in to cover for Archer. Cuchulainn snarled and engaged Shirou in another intense fight, made more awkward by how they were clashing their weapons while simultaneously running along walls and rooftops. All the while, Cuchulainn was destroying each of Shirou's hastily-crafted swords, but the teenager simply replaced them and kept fighting. Eventually, the pair landed on an apartment rooftop. Cuchulainn's eye twitched and he frowned hard at Shirou for a moment.

"Exactly the same as before…" he grumbled. "I've broken your weapons 27 times, yet you still have more. Do you and that bastard Archer have something in common?"

"Heh. 'Something in common' is putting it lightly," Shirou retorted. "Think of it as us 'being the same guy, but from different worlds'."

"Well I'll be damned," Cuchulainn widened his eyes in a fleeting moment of surprise. "No wonder I felt like I was having déjà vu. Even so, you're still just a cocky piece of shit who has no chance of defeating me."

"Maybe I don't. But I know someone who does!"

"What-?"

The Berserker became confused when he watched Shirou perform a long back flip to escape. Then, he heard a young girl's voice murmur through the night air, _"Concealed identities… Blinking vignettes… Unsolved mysteries…"_

Cuchulainn cursed to himself when he realized the trap that Shirou had led him into. He recognized that incantation and realized that Connla was about to use her Noble Phantasm on him. He fervently looked around for her, but couldn't figure out where she was concealing herself.

"_**Laoch Gan Finsceal!**_"

The water silo that Connla had been hiding inside burst open from its side, allowing her to shoot for Cuchulainn like a bullet. She didn't have many surfaces to ricochet off of, so she had previously set up a bunch of platform Runes to facilitate this. She whipped, whizzed and streaked by him dozens of times as an imperceptible white line, cutting through both him and the air as effortlessly as a cracking whip. The winds rushing in multiple directions made him lose his balance even more, and Connla finished the attack by aiming her feet straight for his chest. For just a split second, he saw that her expression was as equally feral as his.

A windstorm broke all around the area as the two Servants made contact. Shirou and Archer actually had to hold their ground to avoid being blown away, and they covered their faces as broken glass swirled everywhere around them. Once Connla delivered her rush kick to Cuchulainn's abdomen, the two of them fell off the roof in a wide arc. She quickly vaulted off him and landed near her partners, all while watching her father careen and crash violently onto the road several hundred meters ahead.

Smoke rose around the bleeding and battered Berserker. Eventually, he clamored onto his knee and momentarily glared at the others. Although he wanted to continue the fight here, the Grail was commanding his body to flee for now. He didn't want to obey, but its control was too overwhelming for him to resist. Without a word of acknowledgement, Cuchulainn leapt out of the smoke and disappeared into the night.

"_Now_ where is he going!?" Shirou barked. "I swear, his movements are not making sense anymore!"

"This is probably just a theory, but I would imagine that he and the Grail are actually in conflict with each other," Archer surmised.

"How could you tell?"

"From when I dueled him just now. If it hadn't been for that, I probably wouldn't still be alive."

Connla stared at Cuchulainn's vanishing form for a moment, then realized what direction he was headed in. She let out a choked scream and immediately leapt into the sky after him. Archer yelled out while following her, "Hey, what's wrong!? Do you know where he's going!?"

"He's after my Master!"

"You mean Caren Hortensia?"

"No, my real Master, Bazett Fraga McRemitz! He must be out to kill her while she's still comatose!"

"Sounds like bad news. If your Master's killed, that means you'll disappear too, leaving no one but me to face him on equal grounds."

"Exactly! If we hurry, we can make it there ahead of him! Just follow me!"

Connla led the way for Archer and Shirou, hopping and running through the abandoned district until they returned to the outskirts of Fuyuki and headed for Edelfelt Manor.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good god, Altera, why'd you need so many frickin' Evil Bones to level your skills? Getting her and Gramps maxed out during the Da Vinci event was the cause for the delay, which left me feeling quite exhausted. Add to it how I had to shovel hard snow on Sunday, and I was just way too sore to consider writing. But now I'm back in business, so it shouldn't be long before I get this whole thing wrapped up.


	27. Fulfilled Commitment

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 27: Fulfilled Commitment**

Back at Edelfelt Manor, Caren, Rin and Sakura were already inside tending to Bazett in her room. The red-haired woman groaned in her sleep and sweated profusely. The stress she experienced was so excessive that she accidentally reopened the wound on her severed arm, and small amounts of blood trickled onto the bandage. Sakura quickly changed it while imploring, "Please calm down, Miss Bazett!"

Caren did her best to pin her down by the shoulders, and grumbled, "This is just as irritating as dealing with a possessed person."

"You're certain that's not happening to her?" Rin wondered as she wiped Bazett's forehead with a damp cloth.

"I'm positive. Otherwise my body would be in unbelievable pain right now."

"Gh… Hnnggh…!"

Strained moans escaped Bazett's throat, and she clenched her teeth while thrashing about on the bed. Rin grabbed her wrist when she noticed that the Command Spell was glowing unnaturally. Strange red veins coursed from around the sigil, as if it was directly affecting her nervous system. Rin's expression became grim as she murmured, "I get it. She's running dangerously low on mana. She has strong magic circuits, but Second Lancer doesn't seem to be efficient with utilizing her Master's prana."

"Efficient?" Caren asked.

"Yeah. Let's say you have 10 units of mana and you have an identical Servant summoned into different classes – let's say a Caster and a Saber. If a Saber used a particular skill that was focused on magical offense, they would take up five units of mana. But if the Caster version used the exact same skill, they would only use up two units. It all depends on the Servant, their summoned class, and the skill they want to use, so the mana expenditure will differ dramatically."

"So Lancer's using everything Bazett has to fight Cuchulainn, but her skills are not entirely suitable to her class?"

"I think so. She frequently tends to use that Runecraft to compensate for her lack of strength, and it's putting a lot of strain on Bazett's prana reserves. If she was a Caster, she would probably be more efficient as a Servant."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sakura asked.

Rin took out three gemstones and replied, "These are literally the last stones I have, and they're only useful for treating mana-deprived victims. I can't guarantee that this will be enough, but at least it should keep Bazett alive."

She cracked the gemstones and let the excess mana flow all over Bazett's body. The woman gradually calmed down and exhaled a relaxed sigh, but her expression still appeared anxious. With that, Sakura was able to finish changing her bandages. A few minutes later however, she seemed to hear Bazett's whispering voice, and she leaned in to see if she could hear her better. Then, Sakura's cheeks blanched when she finally made out what she was saying:

"He's… coming…!"

* * *

Three figures rushed through the wooded outskirts of Fuyuki. Leaves and grasses rustled, and branches snapped as the trio hurried back to Edelfelt Manor. Connla desperately panned her eyes everywhere to find any sign of Cuchulainn, who had long since disappeared into the forest and had left no trace of himself for her to follow.

_Where are you, Father?_

As she led the way for her allies, Shirou seemed to appear strangely pensive. Archer narrowed his eyes and wondered in a low whisper, "What's the matter?"

"No, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

Shirou faced his counterpart with a serious glare. "Does Cuchulainn _really_ know where Bazett is?"

Archer raised an eyebrow. "What makes you ask that?"

"I've been staying there for the majority of the war, and not once did he ever show up. Neither of his two Masters, Kotomine Kirei or Matou Zouken, ever found the place either. So then, why would Second Lancer believe Cuchulainn's on his way to kill Bazett? Could it that she made a mistake in her logic?"

"Maybe. But there's also the fact that Cuchulainn has touched the omnipotent wish-granting device. If anything is capable of telling him whatever he wants to find out, it's the Grail."

"Hm… But you just said that he and the Grail are possibly in conflict with each other."

"It's hard to tell what's going on in a Berserker's mind. You need not take my halfhearted theories so seriously, Emiya Shi-"

"_**SHIROU! ARCHER!"**_

They grimaced upon Connla screaming their names, and they instantly realized why she sounded so alarmed. They saw Cuchulainn burst from a gathering of bushes that they were fast approaching upon, his fanged grin wide with malicious pleasure as he pointed Gae Bolg at them. They sidestepped in different directions, breaking their formation immediately before Cuchulainn smashed his spear into the ground with such tremendous force that it caused a large crater to be left behind. As Shirou recovered, he glanced back and realized that they were incredibly close to the manor's front entrance.

The trio surrounded him as Cuchulainn got back to his feet and shouldered the spiked polearm. He turned his gaze toward Connla and grinned, "Thanks for showing me the way, kid."

"Wait, what?" she uttered, confused by what he meant. Clearly, she had not heard the conversation that her allies had just now.

Archer realized what being implied and cursed, "Shit! He used us as bait to lead him to your Master!"

"Oh no…" Her heart sunk when she realized she had been used as bait. Things were happening so quickly that she failed to think about the situation rationally. Because of her carelessness, she had now exposed the Masters to extreme danger. She murmured, "Then you didn't know where my Master was being kept?"

The Alter Servant chuckled, "You got it. The Grail wouldn't tell me anything either, so I figured I'd borrow a few pages out of your book to help solve that little problem, Archer."

"Hmph…" the bowman scoffed.

"Kh-!" Shirou grimaced. Without thinking, he charged at Cuchulainn's hind side and swung his blades at his back. Suddenly, Shirou found himself flying sideways off his feet. The massive spiked tail had effortlessly knocked him aside, which was difficult for the teenager to notice within the dark cover of night. He collapsed upon the dirt, but got back up and tried again. With a dismissive scoff, Cuchulainn flung his tail at him again.

Archer fired a large arrow at the centipede-like appendage, knocking it off course to let Shirou breach Cuchulainn's defenses. At the same time, Connla leapt over the Berserker from the front and swiped her spear downward. He had no choice but to concentrate on keeping her at bay, or else she would have gouged through his vital organs. He raised his thorny weapon to parry her assault, yet this left his ribcage dangerously exposed to Shirou's blade. The livid teen thrust his sword into flesh, then carved outward and let a trail of blood fly.

Although in severe pain, Cuchulainn had enough strength to push Connla away, then he turned on his heel and rolled his hand into a fist before punching Shirou in the face. As he collapsed backward, Archer quickly replaced his counterpart by leaping into the fray and swinging his swords about in a crazed dervish. Cuchulainn met Archer in combat, and both men appeared like ravenous demons vying for supremacy through random movements and deadly attacks. Eventually, Cuchulainn snatched Archer's face and lifted him off his feet, then violently slammed him onto the ground. His grip was so tight that Archer thought his facial bones would snap at any minute. The manic look in Cuchulainn's dilated red eyes was the stuff of nightmares, which didn't help matters at all for Archer.

Luckily, Connla came to the rescue when she dive-kicked at Cuchulainn, striking his shoulder and forcing him back. She landed, then conjured a Tiwaz Rune over her clenched hand at the same time he attempted to punch her. Both fists struck each other, and a potent shockwave reverberated around them. Despite how tiny her fist looked in comparison to his, the Rune amplified her strength for just a split second, and it transferred all through his arm.

"GAAA~AAAGH!" Cuchulainn howled in shock as every bone in his fingers, hand and arm spontaneously splintered into pieces. Connla winced, wondering if she had gone overboard. Her worries soon changed to horror as she heard the broken bones literally stitching themselves back together. Cuchulainn was using healing Runecraft to repair the damage at the same time the damage was actually being caused. Such havoc being wrought within his arm was _absolutely excruciating_ to him, but his incredible willpower kept him from surrendering to the pain. She stepped back in absolute awe and terror, dangerously exposing herself to him.

"_**It's useless! None of your attacks will work against me!"**_ Cuchulainn screamed and slashed Gae Bolg upward, sending a shockwave that tore through the ground, then exploded and scattered the three warriors apart. Connla violently tumbled across the dirt, but managed to come to a stop on her knees. Shirou likewise skidded on his side until he rested next to her. Archer leapt into the air and whirled about elegantly before landing nearby. Cuchulainn stood before the group like a monster of prey, grinning his sharp teeth wildly at them. For all of the damage they caused him so far, he didn't seem the least bothered by it.

"Kind of hard to imagine that you're the child of such a beast," Archer retorted to Connla with a witty yet anxious smirk as he summoned his dual swords.

"This isn't the time for jokes, you know," she grunted and stood back up. Her brain felt like it was doing somersaults in her skull from the vicious rolling, but she kept her wits about her. "We have to keep my Master safe at all costs."

"Your Master, huh?" Shirou murmured. "The fact that he's going after Bazett must mean he wants to avoid killing you directly. For such a thorny bastard, he has quite the soft side for you."

"He's not like that. He must be doing this to force my hand against him. Nothing would please him more than to challenge me to a duel once again. Cuchulainn was always known for seeking out great opponents to square off against."

"If you say so."

Cuchulainn grew impatient and snarled, "Are you done talking? Then make up your minds – which one of you do I get to kill first?"

Connla ran in front of the two men and shouted, "I'm the one you want, right!? Then leave Shirou and Archer out of this!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Archer exclaimed and pushed her aside. "You might be a Servant, but you're still a small child! All you can do is act as a distraction!"

"You're a bowman! Someone of your class has no business pretending to be a foot soldier!"

"What are you talking about? You already know my mind's eye will make up for it!"

"But-!"

"_**HRRRAGH!"**_ Cuchulainn screamed, having grown impatient with watching them argue and charged like a rampaging beast. A cloud of sickly reds, purples and greens swirled around him as he made his advance, his sharp teeth grinning so wide that he resembled a hungry shark. He had become a perfect storm of pure evil and malice, intent on ripping everyone he could get his hands on into bloody shreds, and these final three opponents would be his very first victims.

"_GO!"_ Shirou commanded Connla. The shocked girl instinctively jumped away and attempted to flank Cuchulainn's rear while her partners handled the front. Although the Berserker was heading straight for Archer and Shirou, his eyes remained entirely focused on Connla during her retreat. The two men brandished their swords and parried Gae Bolg simultaneously, using as much strength as they could muster to hold him there.

Connla skidded on her feet while turning around at the same time, then leapt and pointed her spear straight at Cuchulainn's back. He grunted, then swept the two men aside with one mighty stroke before swinging down hard on Connla. She shrieked as she felt her entire body slam into the earth with such force that a small crater was created around her. Once the dust settled, Cuchulainn leaned in and snatched the small girl's shawl so he could lift her up a bit.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? I know you're capable of more than that, kid," he taunted.

"Uuuh…"

"_LANCER!"_ Shirou screamed with all his might and barged in to beat Cuchulainn away. Meanwhile, Archer snatched Connla and brought her to a safe distance.

"Hah! What can a simple human do against a Servant who has incarnated as the harbinger of this world's demise?" Cuchulainn laughed. He raised Gae Bolg and surrounded it in an eerie red light, then hurled it at the boy while shouting, _**"DIE!"**_

Shirou was engulfed in the blood-red energy, trying to stand his ground against the destructive onslaught. Cuchulainn smirked, certain that he had slaughtered the teenager with his raw might alone. However, a peculiar white light broke through the crimson aura, intensifying in size and brightness until it overcame the chaos and swelled as a pure ivory-colored flame. In Shirou's mind, he finally began to piece together what exactly the old man of his bizarre dreams told him before:

"_How stupid can you be? If you don't take care of yourself, I cannot manifest within you so that I can fight as a Servant and help the little Lancer."_

Shirou clenched his teeth as he felt an otherworldly power throb within his chest like a second heart.

_Is that what's going on? Has a Servant been taking care of me this whole time?_

Indeed, he had been chosen to be the host for another Servant who had been secretly summoned as one of Gaia's champions alongside Connla. The old man's True Name echoed in his mind, not with concrete words, but with loose memories and an instinctive connection between the two. The time when the Servant was first summoned inside Shirou likewise flashed as crystal clear memories, and he was fully informed of what the World intended for him.

_I see. So that's who you are, and that's what you want to accomplish here. In order to fight though, you needed to temper my magic circuits so that I would be suitable as your physical incarnation._

Shirou let out a small sigh, then closed his eyes.

_All right. If it will give me the power to protect Connla and Archer, then awaken within me!_

Within the white-hot flames, his voice took on a deeper cadence as he murmured, _**"I am the bone of my sword…"**_

"Gh!?" Cuchulainn gasped, astonished that Shirou was still alive within such scalding hot carnage. Without warning, the teenager leapt out of the fire as if he were a sword being refined within a massive forge. However, he looked nothing like he did before. He lost his contemporary clothing and now wore a red igote over his left shoulder, leaving the rest of his upper torso bare. He wore black hakama pants and greaved sandals, and carried a white cloth with an intricate floral pattern on the underside. His expression took on a far more serious tone than ever before, as if he had spontaneously aged a few years on the spot.

"Many paths, cross here. Enduring desires, flow here. Unjust deaths, gather here. The heart of the blade is here!"

Within Shirou's hand, a long katana materialized in an intense, roaring blaze not unlike that of a high-powered furnace. The heat dissipated around the hilt so he could wield it, but the blade itself was still scorching with both incredible heat and intense passion.

"_**Tsumugari Muramasa!"**_

Shirou swung his sword, emitting a tremendous orange shockwave of raw fire that mercilessly consumed Cuchulainn and likewise tore through dozens of trees at once. The Celtic warrior couldn't even let out a cry as he fervently blocked the unexpected Noble Phantasm as best as he could. However, some of the shockwave breached his defenses and literally cooked his flesh from the outside in a diagonal line. He snarled in agony, then let out a ferocious shriek. The energy immediately exploded around him, sending a torrent of flames rushing around the other Servants.

"Uh!?" Connla ducked low and covered her face to avoid the worst of the heat wave.

"Nnngh!" Archer likewise had to brace himself against the sudden conflagration.

Compared to them, Shirou just stood there, seemingly unaffected by the skin-melting blaze. Without looking back, he declared to his allies, "Get up already. This battle is only getting started."

* * *

In Bazett's room, Caren, Rin and Sakura congregated around the windows and observed the battle like spectators at a gladiatorial event.

"_SENPAI!"_ Sakura wailed when she saw Shirou be swallowed by Gae Bolg's destructive light.

"Get back, you fool!" Caren snapped and forced her away from the window. Immediately afterwards, the glass cracked before exploding into countless fragments. Some shards cut into the girls' skin, and Rin threw herself over Bazett's upper body to protect her.

"Kh…" she grunted, then looked up when she noticed that Gae Bolg's crimson light was being replaced with white flames. She widened her eyes and wondered, "What's going on?"

Sakura and Caren sat on the floor in a dumbfounded daze, so Rin was the one to look back outside to see what was happening. Even though it was late February, a strange heat hit her cheeks like she was warming up in front of a fireplace. She leaned her head outside to get a better view of her classmate, who had emerged from the flames garbed in clothing she had never seen him wear before. A peculiar aura surrounded him, and Rin sensed that something was completely different about him.

"Emi… ya…?"

* * *

Connla stared up at Shirou, observing his incredible metamorphosis while also being taken aback by the sudden surge in power surrounding him. She gasped, "What's… going on…?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," Archer grumbled.

Shirou became irritable as he barked, "Didn't I tell you two to get up already? How slow can you be? I swear, youngsters these days…"

"Oh, sorry!" Connla yelped and shot to her feet. "Uh, I mean… Wait, 'youngsters'? You don't look any older than Sakura or Ms. Tohsaka."

"Don't you get it? I'm a Heroic Spirit inhabiting the body of this boy. Emiya Shirou's mind is still very much awake, but I, Sengo Muramasa, am the one in control of his physical vessel."

"Sengo Muramasa…" Archer murmured. "The famous swordsmith who founded the Muramasa school of blacksmithing. It's also said that your swords are the symbol of the anti-Tokugawa movement, and are regarded as cursed blades."

"Pah," Shirou scoffed. "That's a load of bupkis cooked up by later generations of the shogunate. As far as I'm concerned, the Tokugawa appreciated my craftsmanship during my time, and my blades were put to full use."

Connla was likewise amazed, but for different reasons. "A Servant residing within a living human? H-How is that possible!?"

He faced her with a smile. "It is the same as with your summoning – the World manifested me as someone to combat this peril alongside you. However, unlike you, I possess no heroic deeds that would deem me worthy to be summoned as a full-fledged Servant. I am but a mere blacksmith who forged many blades that have greatly affected the history of my native land. In order to fully materialize and fight with you, I needed a suitable human vessel that I could impart my wisdom and strength upon. This young man is such an appropriate candidate that I feel like I have returned to my youthful form once again."

"A spirit from the past, and a human from the present, fusing together as one. I never though such a thing could happen."

Archer muttered, "I've heard of it. It's a phenomenon where formless deities or lesser Heroic Spirits can temporarily inhabit the body of a living person who shares a very similar wavelength to them. I'm not too familiar with the specifics, but I believe the Mages have come to address these types of summonings as Pseudo-Servants."

"Yes," Shirou, or rather Muramasa, nodded. "The World summoned me to participate in this battle, but I could not fully materialize on my own the same way the Child of Cuchulainn could. I needed to wait until this boy was ready to be utilized as a vessel for me, which meant he needed to train his mind and body for the battles he had to face. Until the time was right, I made my way inside him and remained inactive after the World summoned me, ensuring he was unaware of my presence. I simply made use of my abilities to repair the boy's magic circuits after he neglected them for years. Having Avalon inside him was a huge help as well."

"Hmph… So my duel with him was nothing more than training to you?"

"Your enmity of your past self was the perfect tool I needed to sharpen the sword named Emiya Shirou."

"You're being awfully pragmatic about this."

"I'm sure you can appreciate my sentiments."

"Heh. I guess I can," Archer chuckled to himself. He did act like a jerk towards everyone around him as part of his gambit to kill Shirou, but at least he wasn't going to be a hypocrite about it.

"But never mind that," Muramasa grumbled, and the trio returned their attention to their enemy. "My Noble Phantasm has done a good deal of damage to Cuchulainn, but we need to make one last push."

All this time, he had fallen to one knee and was gasping for air. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing since the searing slash had cut through his lungs, and large amounts of blood spewed out of his mouth. Despite enduring such horrific injuries, Cuchulainn used a series of healing Runes to quickly patch up at least the worst of the damage before getting back up. He wasn't at full strength, but he certainly still posed a threat to everyone.

"Are we done gawking? Even if the World summons more interlopers, all of you are just enemies that I need to take down," he snarled and wielded Gae Bolg.

"Such a tedious outlook on life," Muramasa calmly scoffed and pointed his long curved katana at him. Unlike the brittle, hollow weapons that he had been creating before, this was a true blade crafted by a master forger. The metal had perfect substance, with just the right balance and weight distribution that allowed the wielder to deliver precision strikes.

"It's how a warrior should exist. I don't know who you are, but if you plan on lecturing me, then I'll make you experience the horror of being slain by the very weapons you craft."

"Very well. Bring it, chump."

Cuchulainn shouted as he rushed at Muramasa, and they engaged in a duel not so much of speed, but of raw strength and finesse. Muramasa remained poised and in control of his emotions, never letting his feet leave the ground as he deftly repelled Cuchulainn's attacks each time. Muramasa seemed to be deriving inspiration from Sasaki Kojirou's fighting style since he had witnessed the samurai's fighting style while lingering within Shirou, and had a rough idea of how the movements were supposed to work. It wasn't a perfect recreation of Kojirou's style, but it certainly helped Muramasa with fending off a weakened opponent.

As Cuchulainn flipped back to avoid a swipe to his chest, Muramasa flanked the surprised Celt's side and carved through his long spiked tail, dismembering it from the rest of his body. It wasn't particularly painful for Cuchulainn since it was just mainly comprised of bone, but a spurt of black blood escaped from the long wound. He ignored the loss of his tail when his eyes met Connla's nearby, and he ran straight for her.

"Uwah!?" Connla yelped as Muramasa instantly appeared next to her and pushed her aside. As she tumbled onto her buttocks, she saw Cuchulainn bear down over them like a massive black storm cloud. Muramasa swung his katana upward to deflect Gae Bolg, then pushed his opponent back with another mighty strike that reverberated all through the air. Cuchulainn blocked Muramasa, and the two of them were stuck in a stalemate for a moment.

"_Hagalaz!"_ Connla chanted, summoning an H-shaped Rune over her crossed palms and conjuring a concentrated flurry of hailstones that viciously pelted Cuchulainn's face. He growled and stepped back to escape from the barrage, then performed a wide back flip to avoid having his abdomen cut open by Muramasa's strike. He landed next to the manor, then glanced up at the window to Bazett's room. Rin was still peering outside, and the two locked eyes for a split second.

"That idiot!" Muramasa cried out and tried to intercept Cuchulainn, but the Celtic hero had already begun his ascent up the wall. Suddenly, an arrow pierced itself through the Berserker's back, followed by at least a dozen more. He let out a pained wail as he crashed back to the ground. Rin looked up at the roof and found Archer already there with his bow drawn.

"Thanks, Archer! You're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you said you and the others were going to move Bazett. Why haven't you done so already?" the irate Servant demanded.

"Like hell we can! There's no way we can bring her outside when we have that maniac running loose! Are you some kind of idiot!?"

"Good to see you can still talk like that even after staring death in the face."

"Ugh…" Rin trembled. It was _because_ of that that she was acting so worked up with her Servant.

While the pair were busy bantering, Muramasa and Connla were already advancing upon the stricken Cuchulainn. The corrupted Servant was so livid beyond belief that he didn't notice he was activating his Noble Phantasm. It wasn't Gae Bolg, but rather the one exclusive to this cursed form. The two warriors stopped in their tracks and instinctively jumped back when the area was swallowed in a darkness deeper than the night sky. Cuchulainn emerged in a set of scaly black armor, complete with a huge pair of red claws and a face-covering helmet with a long horn.

"_**Curruid Coinchenn!"**_ he shouted and thrust each claw at the duo. He slashed and swiped with incredible ferocity, and it was all they could do to keep up with having to repel eight individual blades instead of just one. He managed to get some hits in, and blood spattered everywhere. Then, the claws seemed to detonate with explosive fury as a series of smaller Gae Bolgs ripped through the air and sent Connla and Muramasa slamming clean through some trees. Luckily, Connla had erected a strong Shield Rune around herself earlier, and Muramasa crafted a three-petal Rho Aias that protected him from the blast. Although they were horribly battered from the demonic Noble Phantasm, at least they were still alive.

"Gh… This is bad…" Connla grunted to herself as she struggled to sit up. She then thought, _I know I'm taking up too much of Master's prana by using Runecraft instead of fighting directly. But I don't have that many alternatives since I'm not as strong as the other Servants. I need to think of something though… Is there anything else I can do?_

She looked up and saw that Archer had already descended upon Cuchulainn. He was doing his utmost to keep him away from his partners, but he wasn't entirely familiar with the properties of this strange armor and opted to keep his distance. Muramasa managed to get back to his feet, but glowered, "Damn it all… What kind of abomination is that man?"

"Are you all right, Lord Muramasa?" Connla asked.

"Could be worse. I have to admit, crafting a weapon out of a sea monster's bones is one thing, but actually _becoming_ that weapon itself is a completely new concept for me."

"I have some experience with fighting Father in that state. I should do what I can to weaken him before you and Archer can finish him off."

"That's suicide, and you know that."

"But there's nothing else I can do. If I just keep using my magic like this, I'm going to kill my Master from mana deprivation. My own Noble Phantasm isn't enough to do the job either."

"Listen to me," Muramasa snapped and grabbed her shoulder. "Your role is to act as support. Archer and I can handle the heavy fighting just fine. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tempering this boy's body if I didn't think he was capable of being my vessel."

"But…"

"Good grief, this is just like dealing with a petulant grandchild. You just be quiet and do what I say, got it? You are to keep your distance and help us with distractions. If you try overstepping your limits, that creature will kill you without a second thought."

Connla clasped her hands over her chin, appearing extremely worried for her allies. Her lips brushed against the ring on her right thumb, and she stared at it intently. Now that she was taking a closer look at it, she realized that there were a series of specific Runes etched onto the sides, with red stones made out of Cuchulainn's blood adorning each sigil.

_Raidho… Eihwaz… Dagaz… The dawn of a journey. Be patient, and persevere…_

Then she thought about what Muramasa said about acting as support rather than offense. The word 'support' seemed to resonate in her mind, and she connected it with how the ring always gave her inspiration to endure the hardships of life. Whenever she was feeling down or was utterly exhausted from her training, she would look to it for comfort. Was there some way she could express this feeling that could help Muramasa and Archer?

Connla pressed her hand against her chest and closed her eyes. All of the fear and anxiety she felt during this climactic battle seemed to vanish for a short while. While she was lost in this daze, Muramasa had to leave her there and assist Archer in fending Cuchulainn away from her. The sounds of clashing blades and screaming men drowned into silence as she imagined the day she was finally allowed to go see Cuchulainn. Then, one of the three geasa tattooed over her collarbone shone, seemingly transmitting its energy into the ring and making it glow. This was the geas that forbade her from turning back on her journey, and which she drew strength from to carry on through the pain and misery of life. Sure, it forced her to undergo trials that she should never have to go through, but it also possessed the benefit of keeping her calm and focused so she could overcome those challenges.

The ring of support, and the geas of courage… Perhaps Connla could do something with this.

"Hey, what is she doing just standing there!?" Archer snarled as he shot a volley of small-sized Caladbolgs at Cuchulainn. The armored Berserker merely deflected them with a single swipe before lunging at both him and Muramasa. They flipped back and landed between him and Connla, but they were clearly looking exhausted.

That was when they heard Connla murmur something peculiar:

"_One foot forward at a time. Never look back, and do what one must. __**Comhall Gealltanais.**__"_†

The red markings radiated an intense light that bathed Archer and Muramasa in some kind of soothing energy. For just a passing moment, they saw a vision of lush green fields stretching for miles on end, with several brooks flowing gentle streams of water. The sky had nary a cloud present, allowing healthy amounts of sunshine to beam upon them. Both men felt incredibly reinvigorated, as if they were ready to take on all of the world's challenges.

It wasn't a Reality Marble in any way. Rather, it was just a projection of what Connla felt when she left Scotland, then disembarked from her humble row boat and planted her feet on Irish soil several days later. The excitement of meeting her famous father was incredible, and she wanted to share that experience with her comrades. The winding fields, soft breezes and beaming sunlight were indeed illusions, but the energy radiating from her ring made Archer and Muramasa feel stronger than before.

Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes in muted surprise, not expecting Connla to use such a Noble Phantasm. The Holy Grail had never shown him any visions of her using her ring as the catalyst for a skill that enhanced her allies' abilities. Yet, he believed that it made perfect sense for her. Then, a realization seemed to dawn upon him.

He recalled the visions he experienced of the Nevada Singularity, particularly of the Servants that Connla had befriended along the way. They were a hodgepodge bunch who barely had much in common, thrust into a situation where they needed to cooperate in order to take down four powerful enemy Servants. Even so, they managed to mesh together surprisingly well, especially since they found common ground in wanting to protect a small child. Sure, Connla was capable of fighting on her own, but Cuchulainn came to see that her _real_ strength didn't come from her innate talents and honed skills.

It was exactly the same with this incident. Her goal wasn't to destroy the other Grail War contestants; it was to bring them together. Somehow, she managed to accomplish that despite having to deal with so many different beliefs and perspectives. The number of allies might have significantly diminished since the beginning, but here she was, working side-by-side with two men who were only moments ago trying to kill each other. Just by opening herself to everyone, Connla managed to endear to many of the participants without forcing them to see things her way, like many other Servants would.

Seeing Comhall Gealltanais struck Cuchulainn's soul with grief. Here he was, forcing her to the brink and beyond to see how capable she was as a Servant. All this time, he never realized that she had already succeeded in her designated task. His wish to be her opponent was completely selfish in nature. He just wanted to escape from the guilt by replacing the memory of him killing her with a scene of her doing the same thing to him. By doing that, Cuchulainn believed he could put his mistake behind him and never endanger her like this again.

There was something extremely vital he was forgetting about her though:

_She truly is an Innocent Hero…_

She was not a legendary figure born out of strife and bloodshed. Her legend stemmed from the possibilities that could have been had she not died. In other words, Connla was not a killer posthumously given the title of a 'hero', like how he was. For him to expect her to slay him just to sate his sorrow would go against her very nature as the Innocent Hero. Witnessing the scenes of pure green grass and clear blue skies demonstrated her excitement at getting to meet him, and it crippled his mind with sheer anguish. That naïve anticipation had led her to death, yet she still preserved that wonderful emotion so she could share it with others.

Cuchulainn stepped back and grabbed his cranium as a massive headache tore through his brain.

_What the hell am I doing!? I need to stop the Grail myself! I… I have to-!_

Without warning, he attempted to raise Gae Bolg, and turned its blade toward himself.

"Father?" Connla yelped.

"Something's wrong with him," Muramasa stated calmly. "Did you do something to him with that Noble Phantasm of yours?"

"N-No. I just wanted to make you and Archer stronger. It shouldn't have done anything to him."

"Perhaps it has a negative effect specifically to him," Archer surmised. "I don't know what he's planning, but we should use this chance while he's stunned."

Cuchulainn snarled as he attempted to gouge his own heart out with his spear. However, Angra Mainyu's voice echoed in the fake Connla's voice, _"What's wrong, Father? I thought you promised me you were going to kill everyone."_

"S-Shut up!"

"_Don't you want me to be a hero? Then become the villain that I have to stop."_

"Stop… using her voice…!"

"_You want to run away from the memory of killing me, don't you? This is your chance."_

"_**That's enough, Angra Mainyu!"**_ the real Connla screamed angrily. Her teeth seemed to sharpen into small fangs when she shouted this. "Father's not the coward that you think he is!"

"_What makes you say that?"_ the faceless god of evil retorted, continuing to use her voice. _"He allowed the Grail to corrupt him for that very reason. He may feign not regretting anything in his life, but what you see before you is the manifestation of all the mistakes he made. What better way to run from your problems than to destroy everything? That's what he wants to do."_

"No, he doesn't! That's what _you_ want him to do! You're just using me as the excuse for him to go on a killing spree on your behalf!"

"_You're not an excuse. You're the reason this world is going to be destroyed. Don't you feel so ashamed of yourself for causing such turmoil in your father's heart?"_

"Screw that," Connla snapped, dismissing Angra Mainyu's attempt at making her feel responsible. "I know him better than anyone. Even though he killed me that fateful day, it was not a battle fought out of hatred. He didn't know my identity, but he still fought me with respect. That was the first time I ever got to receive love and respect from someone, rather than expecting to be the one to give it to others. Those moments are extremely precious to me, and I'm not going to let anyone fool me otherwise.

"Go ahead and play your silly mind games. Nothing changes the fact that I will love him to the end of time, and I know he feels the same way about me."

Angra Mainyu paused for a very long time. Cuchulainn likewise heard Connla's words and stopped himself. His arms and head dropped, as if he was a puppet whose strings had become limp. Then, an incredible anger swelled within Cuchulainn, but it wasn't his own. After hearing Connla's ironclad conviction, Angra Mainyu became increasingly livid at her supposed foolishness.

"_The power of love, you say?"_ he murmured darkly. _"Fine, then. If that's how you want to do things, then I won't actually kill you. Instead, I'll swallow you alive and force you to experience the hell of being hated by all of humanity for eternity! No amount of begging, pleading or crying will set you free from the prison once I throw you inside it!"_

"As if that's anything new to me."

"_What!? How can you be so calm upon hearing such a thing!?"_

"During the 2000 years I lingered in the void, I would often have visions of Mother torturing me as her way of 'training' me. In all seriousness, what you're telling me is nothing special at this point."

"_You monster-!"_

"Archer, Lord Muramasa, if you would please."

"Right," Archer replied, and both men raised their arms before their chest in a simultaneous pose.

They then chanted together, _"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades…"_

Here was where the chant began to diverge, with Archer and Muramasa reciting their lines one after the other. Archer's verses represented the futility of his struggle, while Muramasa's signified hope for a better future.

"_Unknown to Death, nor known to Life."_

"_Unaware of Loss, nor aware of Gain."_

"_Have withstood pain to create many weapons."_

"_Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival."_

"_Yet those hands will never hold anything."_

"_I have no regrets. This is the only path."_

"_So, as I pray…"_

"_My whole life was…"_

"_**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**_

The world around them turned white, then transformed into the familiar barren landscape covered in millions of different swords and weapons. This time though, the sky was bright blue with vivid white clouds rolling past, and the gears rotating within the heavens appeared to be a mixture of ivory and ebony colors. This was an Unlimited Blade Works formed from Archer and Muramasa's spirits working in unison, creating a Reality Marble that represented both of them rather than just one or the other.

Then the immediate area around Cuchulainn was covered in swaths of swords forged out of either azure ether from Archer or bright orange flames from Muramasa. Every weapon pointed their blades at the stunned Berserker, as if they were a horde of bees preparing to thrust their stingers upon some unfortunate sap who disturbed their hive. Since Cuchulainn had never seen this Noble Phantasm before, he had no idea that Archer and Muramasa were capable of conjuring a Reality Marble in the first place, never mind one that worked in tandem with both of their Spirit Origins.

"_You… BASTARDS!"_ was all he could utter before the chaos began.

Connla could only stare in express concern for her father as he was relentlessly skewered from all sides. A huge cloud of dust kicked up around Cuchulainn, conveniently obscuring Connla's eyes from the awful sight. She had a hard time believing he could survive such a vicious onslaught… although she had an even harder time believing he would actually die from it. From her perspective, it didn't look much different than when Gilgamesh brutally slaughtered Heracles with his treasury of weapons.

Fear welled within Connla's chest. This _had_ to be enough to kill him, right? Was everything going to be okay now? Did she not have to fight anymore? She wasn't sure, and that terror compelled her to move forward…

Soon, the dual Noble Phantasm ceased its activity, allowing Muramasa and Archer to finally get a good look at what state Cuchulainn was in. Indeed, the Curruid Coinchenn armor had not been enough to protect him from the onslaught, and the black carapace vaporized. He was left standing there in a hunched back pose, his body completely riddled with swords and weapons. Almost every ounce of his blood trickled out of hundreds of wounds, especially one that had sliced his neck open. His eyes were blank and lifeless.

"… Well?" Muramasa murmured.

"This is Cuchulainn we're dealing with here," Archer retorted, not appearing confident with their victory. "If we want to be sure he's dead, we have to cut his head off."

"Feh. It's like a recreation of the legend behind his death."

Both men cautiously approached the nearly dead Celt, wielding their respective swords with the intent of beheading him. Just then, Cuchulainn's eyes shone with fiery rage like never before, and he unexpectedly threw his head back to unleash a massive scream.

"_**MWAAA~AAA~AAA~AAA~AAA~AAA-"**_

It was so incredible that the passing clouds suddenly parted, as if someone blew really hard into a bathtub full of soap bubbles to separate them. Archer and Muramasa had no idea what he was still capable of in this state, so they remained on guard and waited to see what he would do next.

"_**AAA~AAA~AAA~AAA- **__ACK!?__**"**_

Cuchulainn's roar was suddenly interrupted when he felt a searing stabbing pain rush through his heart. Unbeknownst to anyone present, Connla thoughtlessly snatched the closest broadsword she could find and impaled him with it. With a pained moan, she wedged it further into him until it protruded out of his back.

"Gah… _Aaaguh!_"

After that awful gurgling sound escaped his throat, his lost all strength in his legs and buckled onto his knees, slumping over his much shorter daughter and the sword in her hands. The entire world within the Reality Marble was swallowed in pure silence. With the lust for battle completely gone, Cuchulainn could only stare at Connla with a hollow look in his relieved eyes.

"N… Nice one… kiddo…"

She choked up, then squeaked, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Dummy. I'm the one… who should be… apologizing…"

"I'm… s-"

"Enough. You're… the victor… and I am… the loser. I couldn't… ask for… more than that…"

"Father…"

He reached out and stroked her head for a moment. Then he lowered his hand so it was over hers, and commanded in a soft voice, "Do it."

Connla became quiet. Although he wasn't specific about what he wanted her to do, she already had a feeling of what it was. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, then traced her finger above the blade until an F-shaped Rune was made. Cuchulainn likewise made the same motions with his own finger. Intense heat trickled out of the identical sigils and made the sword as hot as the sun for a few seconds. Then, the two Celts whispered something together:

"An… suz…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE #1:

† - "Fulfilled Commitment"

AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Terribly sorry for the delay and how long this is taking. Not only was there the Setsubun event that I finished rather quickly, but this chapter has also been rewritten from scratch since I didn't like how the original turned out. I hope to get this done before I get too caught up in the Valentine's event. For those who are still following this story, thank you very much for your patience and support.


	28. Dual Awakenings

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 28: Dual Awakenings**

_Lancer…_

Bazett's mind seemed to drift in the realm between wakefulness and sleep. She was slowly being pulled out of her long nightmare and returning to consciousness. The light feeling of floating in some unknown space vanished, replaced by the heavy sensation of her own sweat-covered body weighing her down. She was sweltering from the many hot flashes she experienced, yet the room was so chilly that she didn't want to get out from beneath the covers.

"Bazett?" she heard a lady's soft voice murmur her name.

The Mage breathed hard, then mustered the courage to open her eyes for the first time in weeks. She gazed up at a white-haired nun, and their eyes met for a moment.

"Caren…"

"Welcome back, sleepyhead. How was your trip to dreamland?"

Bazett disregarded the derisive remark and slowly sat up in her bed. She tried to prop her left side up, but forgot that she had no arm on that side anymore, so she almost lost her balance. Sakura rushed to her side and held her up while imploring, "Please, don't try to move so much."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Bazett mumbled, then shuffled her bare legs over the side of the bed. She was only wearing a white button-up shirt and underwear, which explained why she felt so cold. She ignored the low temperature and asked, "Where's Lancer?"

"Which one, the first or the second?" Caren wondered.

"… Both."

Right as she said this, bright orange flames suddenly lit up the night with an intense flare. A wave of heat rushed into the room, startling the four girls. Rin stepped back in astonishment and yelped, "Whoa!?"

"What happened!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Second Lancer… She… burned him alive…"

Bazett paled with fright and immediately stumbled toward the bedroom door, then rushed outside. Sakura was about to pursue her, but Caren grabbed her shoulder and shook her head, silently telling her not to follow. Bazett absolutely wanted to see what had become of the two Lancers she had summoned in this war, even if it meant running outside while improperly dressed for the winter weather. She thrust open the front door and hurried around the corner of the manor.

That was when Bazett came upon a most heart-rending scene. Connla was kneeling over Cuchulainn's dead body, hugging his head against her chest and sobbing uncontrollably. His chest had a clean circle pierced through, and the stench of cooked flesh wafted in the air. His internal organs were gone, including his heart. The Lesser Grail had likewise been eliminated, leaving absolutely no traces behind that it ever existed. Cuchulainn's form gradually began to vanish as azure particles, but Connla would not let him go until he had completely faded. Even though his body was utterly destroyed, he maintained his light smile as his death mask so that she wouldn't see him in pain.

"Lancer," Bazett murmured.

Connla glanced up at her. Her eyes and cheeks were totally drenched with tears, and she hiccupped several times before regaining enough composure to speak.

"M… Mas… ter…"

Cuchulainn soon vanished for good, leaving Connla kneeling there and trembling her hands as if desperate to latch on to something. She and Bazett stared at each other for a long moment, and the child's grief intensified with each passing second.

"_Lancer!"_ the woman cried out and rushed in to hug her wailing Servant.

* * *

Archer and Muramasa quietly watched the exchange, unable to bring themselves to interrupt them. Muramasa made his katana disappear in a flurry of burning embers, then turned around and murmured, "My job here is done."

Archer glanced back and asked, "Leaving so soon?"

"The World has some strange taste in selecting an old geezer like me to oversee Emiya Shirou and Second Lancer's development. Then it expects me to pop out and fight that nutjob of a Celtic hero like a full-fledged Servant while possessing this whelp's body… I swear, if I could have a few words with the planet itself, I'd tell it to reconsider its selection process 'cause it is shitty as hell."

"Feh. If only the World actually had ears to listen to the plights of throwaway Heroic Spirits."

"I suppose a Guardian like yourself would understand," Muramasa admitted.

Archer quickly blurted, "Just one thing before you go."

"Make it quick."

"… What do you think of Emiya Shirou?"

"Huh? Is that supposed to be relevant or something?"

"For me, at least. I answered Rin's summons, yet pursued the path of correcting my own destiny by trying to kill Emiya Shirou. I thought he would be too foolish to understand the idiocy of his own ideals, but it appears this Grail War did not play out as what should have been originally anticipated. So then, I only wonder if Emiya Shirou actually comprehends his own fallacy as a result of this altered war, and will experience a different future from the one I had. Since you're possessing his body, I figured you would know."

"Don't get the wrong idea, lad," Muramasa snapped. "Just because we're sharing the same body doesn't mean we share the same thoughts. For all I know, the boy could still be as stupid as you imagine."

"…"

"Well, I will say this at least. He's seen more than enough to make smarter choices than you did. Whether or not they will be good ones is all up to him."

A smile crept across Archer's lips, and he replied, "Good enough for me."

"Are we done here? The longer we stand here yapping, the longer you keep me from returning to my rightful place. Trust me – you don't want to deal with me when I'm this grumpy."

"Yeah. Do what you want, Sengo Muramasa."

With that, Muramasa's outfit shone white and his magic circuits flared for a moment before receding. His outfit returned to Shirou's casual clothes, and his countenance distinctly changed from an old man to a young adult.

"Ah…" Shirou gasped, then lost his balance as a bout of vertigo rocked his brain and forced him to sit down. He laid on his back and yelped, "Whoa… Holy shit, I'm dizzy…"

"Welcome back," Archer grumbled tersely. "Looks like Muramasa's finished using you as his temporary vessel."

"Yeah. Would've been nice if he actually let me sleep during that fight."

"You mean you saw everything?"

"As clear as day. Couldn't have been more scared shitless if I tried."

"That's rare. Emiya Shirou, scared for his life?"

"Shut up. No one in their right mind would want to take on a monster like Cuchulainn possessing a tainted Holy Grail."

"Got me there," Archer chuckled, then was about to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shirou demanded as he sat back up.

"On to the next battlefield, of course. My role in this fight may be over, but there are still plenty of messes to clean up. A Guardian's work is never over, y'know."

"You have some nerve, trying to take off without saying something to Tohsaka."

"Don't worry," the bowman grinned and pointed at his cheek. "She gave me more than an earful."

"Huh…"

Archer glanced up at the window where Rin and Sakura were observing the others. He focused his attention on his two-time Master for a long moment. Their eyes locked on to each other's, knowing that this was the last time they were ever going to see each other. Even so, neither of them were fond of teary good-byes, so they kept their distance and burned the memories into each other's minds. Soon, Archer turned around and raised his hand in a dismissive wave before vanishing into a flurry of particles. Rin watched him disappear, then glanced at her hand. The new Command Spells shone red, then gradually faded as if they had never been there.

"Archer…"

* * *

Caren left the bedroom while Rin and Sakura were distracted, and she headed outside to reconvene with Bazett and Connla. By now, the Servant had calmed down enough that she was merely hiccupping and wiping her eyes. Caren approached her and asked, "Got it out of your system?"

"Y-Yes," the girl sniffled. "I'm sorry you had to see me in such a pitiful state."

"You completed your objective. You should be celebrating, not crying."

"I wish I could, but…"

Bazett said, "Lancer's too wrought up over killing her father to understand what she's accomplished."

Caren grunted, "Seriously? A pile of feces like him doesn't deserve to have a single tear shed for him. He knew better than to expose himself to the Grail like that, and he put his own daughter through the harshest wringer one could imagine. The sooner we put that worthless bastard out of our minds, the better."

"Still as rude as ever, I see."

"And you certainly took your sweet time waking back up, lazy-bones."

"Hey, I couldn't help it," Bazett retorted. "For whatever reason, I was seeing everything that Lancer was going through."

"Really…?" Connla uttered in surprise. This was the first time she was hearing such a thing.

"It was the weirdest thing ever. Sometimes I would see what you were doing. Other times, I'd have dreams of yours and Cuchulainn's past lives. And then… Even stranger still, it felt like there was someone else standing next to me the whole time."

"Someone else?"

"I really don't know. I'm sure there was a presence nearby, but they were completely invisible to me. Whoever they were, they were definitely observing everything you were doing as well."

Connla became quiet. She couldn't understand what Bazett was talking about, yet she didn't want to dismiss her Master off-handedly either. The red-haired woman blushed and uttered, "N-Never mind, then. I'm sure it was just my imagination. All I can say for sure is that I know everything you did as my Servant, Lancer. I think there was one time when I even called out to you when you were really upset."

"Mm. I heard you consoling me just after Archer took Ms. Hortensia away," Connla said. "I didn't know why you were speaking to me while you were unconscious, but our connection as Master and Servant must have had something to do with it. Or perhaps the World had some sort of influence over you. It _did_ use you as a vector to summon me in the first place."

"Ah… Geez, this is almost too much for me to take!" Bazett yelped and planted her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment.

Caren listened to them with a bored look on her face. She let out a loud sigh to attract their attention, then demanded, "Are we done speaking such outrageous nonsense? Everyone's tired, so I suggest we enjoy this well-deserved break while we can. Oh, but I suppose we should be saying farewell to Lancer before that."

"You're right," Connla nodded. "Now that I've completed my mission, there's no need for me to stay anymore."

Bazett suddenly became serious as she declared, "I'm going to have to refuse that notion."

"I beg your pardon?"

"So long as I keep this last Command Spell, you'll be able to stay with me, right?"

"Well, technically yes, but wouldn't maintaining my existence put a strain on your prana stores?"

"Don't worry. If I can't let you experience what it's like to be a normal person, even for just a little bit, then I have no right to call myself the inheritor of the Fraga bloodline."

Caren huffed in consternation, then muttered, "Your iron determination may be considered charming in comic books, but let's be realistic here. From what I can tell, Lancer's much too exhausted to maintain her Spirit Origin for much longer. I also think it's a bad idea when we consider what the Mages and the Church officials would do if they found out a Servant was still active. It'd be total chaos if everyone discovered there was a different way to summon Servants without relying on a manmade Holy Grail."

"This can't be," Bazett gasped. "We've finally won, and we have to say good-bye to you, Lancer? Isn't there _something_ I could do to reward you for your services? You've done so much for us, I feel it'd be a shame not to treat you to something…"

Connla cast her eyes downward and murmured, "Well… There is one place I'd like to see…"

"Where is that?"

The girl leaned in and whispered in her Master's ear. Soon, a light smile crept on Bazett's lips, and she replied, "Of course you're want to go there. Then I'd be happy to take you."

"Hm? Don't leave me out of the loop," Caren demanded. "What exactly are you two going on about?"

"Nothing particularly spectacular," Bazett said. "You can come with us if you want. Think of it as a little break from your Church duties."

"And where exactly would we be going?"

"A tour across several countries."

Caren raised an eyebrow, then grinned as she realized what her partner meant. Then she said, "I suppose we should invite Shirou, Rin and Sakura along. I'm sure they have some places they'd like to see as well."

"That was our intention."

* * *

With the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War officially over, the six remaining survivors spent the next week resting in Edelfelt Manor. Since Fuyuki was for the most part abandoned by its citizens, it was rather difficult for them to find outside help with simple things like buying groceries or getting medicine for Bazett. Of course, Caren would coyly shoplift whatever she wanted, which earned her several reprimands from Bazett and Connla. They also spent some time cleaning the mansion before they would board it up and leave Fuyuki behind themselves.

Thanks to Caren's connections with the Church, she managed to have a fake passport made for Connla, who went by the civilian name Constance Labras McRemitz. The Servant could have retreated into spirit form to conserve her mana, but Bazett wanted her to experience the trip in person, regardless if it put a strain on both of them. After departing from Fuyuki, the group first traveled to Shimonoseki in the Yamaguchi prefecture and took a boat to Ganryu-jima, a small deserted island that bore the statues of Sasaki Kojirou and Miyamoto Musashi dueling each other. Shirou wanted to come here to pay his respects to Kojirou first.

From there, it was about a five-hour drive east to Kuwana, where the grave of Sengo Muramasa was located. Although Muramasa's actual appearance was rather late in the war, Shirou didn't want to forget about how the Servant had been there all along to give him the necessary strength to fight. They had to spend some time finding the headstone within the plethora of hundreds upon hundreds of other grave markers crowding around near an apartment complex. Once they found it, they left some offerings for Muramasa before heading for the airport and leaving Japan altogether.

Next on the itinerary was Greece, home to Heracles, Medea and Medusa. Although Heracles and Medea were not considered allies in the truest sense, Sakura still wanted to acknowledge them for both Illyasviel and Soichirou's sakes. Since they didn't know where the three heroes' actual graves were, they made do with visiting the Parthenon Temple since it was the symbol of the ancient Greeks. After some more touring in Greece, they then headed to Glastonbury Abbey in Somerset, England, where King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were purported to be buried.

Their last visit was Ireland, although for Bazett it was more like she was just simply returning to her homeland. Of course, she was more than eager to rail on about enough Irish facts and mythologies to drive the others virtually crazy. Connla didn't pay much attention to her Master's droning. She was simply too excited to focus on what Bazett was talking about. The van carrying the group stopped on the roadside about a kilometer away from a small town named Knockbridge. From there, they traveled by foot through the grassy plains until they reached their destination.

"Here it is…" Connla whispered in awe.

Looming before her was a large stone that stood by itself within the green fields. If one didn't know the history behind this rock, they would have dismissed it as some ugly, moss-covered eyesore. However, this was no ordinary stone. Connla's body seemed to react in some unusual way that she couldn't describe, as if the rock was affecting her Spirit Origin directly.

"Clochafarmore, or the Stone of the Big Man," Bazett said as she and the others approached. "This is where Cuchulainn made his last stand against Lugaid mac Con Roi and his forces. It's said that Cuchulainn tied himself to this very rock and continued fighting his enemies to the bitter end. Only when a raven landed on his shoulder did Lugaid believe he was dead. Yet when he beheads Cuchulainn, the 'hero-light' radiates such a blinding light that he doesn't realize that Cuchulainn dropped his sword and cut Lugaid's hand off."

"I thought the story went that Cuchulainn killed an otter that was about to eat him alive before dying himself," Shirou wondered.

"The tales are rather mixed, but there's no doubt that Cuchulainn died right here. Even while his life was slipping away, he still forced his enemies to be cautious."

"No kidding. After fighting him as Muramasa, I can believe that."

Connla blocked out their conversation and continued staring at the rock, as if caught in a deep trance. It certainly had a presence of its own, and her imagination went wild as she thought about what it must have been like for her father. She could hear the shouts of warriors cursing Cuchulainn as he swiped his spear at anyone foolish enough to approach him. She could see the black raven land on his shoulder, as if the goddess of war and fate Morrigan had arrived to announce the hero's death. She could feel the hero-light's searing warmth radiate from Cuchulainn's body, much like what Connla saw moments before her own death.

She quietly kneeled in front of the grave marker and left a bouquet there. Once she was satisfied, she no longer concentrated on maintaining her weakened Spirit Origin. Her body shimmered like a hazy ghost, then gradually broke apart into countless mint green particles. She was much more exhausted than she realized, and trying to stay alive longer than what was intended proved to be too great for both herself and Bazett. They endured just long enough so that the Servant could go on the tour with everyone, but now they were at their limits.

Bazett kneeled behind Connla and wrapped her arms around the child's shoulders, then murmured, "Go ahead. You've done more than enough."

"… Mm."

Connla departed with happiness in her heart, knowing she got to pass away in the same spot where her father originally died. As she disappeared, Clochafarmore was surrounded by a dazzling spectacle of green particles. The light-show soon lost its luster, and any traces of Second Lancer's existence were erased, save for the bouquet she left behind.

* * *

At last, the dream concluded.

Chaldea Connla's spirit was ejected from the parallel universe and sent back to the Kaleidoscope once her connection with Fuyuki Connla was severed. She felt like she was drifting in an ocean of colors, with each hue representing an entire world just like the one she experienced. She looked around, unsure of where to go. She thought she could feel the sensation of someone holding her hand, but she had no idea if it was real or another effect of her lucid state.

_I'm lost… aren't I?_

That realization terrified Connla. She knew she needed to get back to Chaldea and assist with the Grand Orders as one of Ritsuka's Servants. Yet, she had no idea where to go from here. Chaldea was only one of millions upon millions of alternate worlds that were connected through the Kaleidoscope. After the dream about the alternate Fifth Singularity concluded, the only reason she made it back was because that world's Cuchulainn provided a beacon for her. This time, there was nothing for her to follow.

_Am I going to be sucked into another world?_

The prospect was very likely. Even worse was the idea that she could wind up jumping between her alternate selves in an endless cycle. If she didn't return to Chaldea soon, she feared that her physical form would disappear, leaving her unattached Spirit Origin to wander this colorful hellscape for who knew how long. Fear seized Connla's heart, and she held her hand up to gaze at the ring on her thumb.

_Father…_

She would have fallen into a state of panic. However, the ring's red markings shimmered like a prism in dappling sunlight. Then her arm pulled itself in the opposite direction on its own volition, and she could finally make out a distinct red light far in the distance that pierced the sea of colors. She then realized that the sensation of her hand being held by someone was very much real, and she concentrated on nothing but that feeling. Like an object tied to a string, the red light pulled Connla closer and closer. All the while, she heard Cuchulainn's distorted voice echo the same phrase:

"_This way."_

The words became clearer the closer she got to the source of the crimson light, and she soon felt like she was being sucked into a vortex. That was the moment when her Spirit Origin reunited with her body, meaning she had safely escaped from the Kaleidoscope.

* * *

In Chaldea's medical ward, Cuchulainn Alter and Medb continued their vigilant watch over the sleeping Connla. The queen held the girl's hand and murmured, "Thank goodness she finally calmed down. I seriously thought my delicate little heart was going to burst with worry."

"See? Told you it was a temporary thing," he muttered as he held the child Servant's other hand. "She does that all the time when she's dreaming about a fierce battle. Given how bad her reactions were this time though, I think it's safe to say that the worst of it is behind us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Call it instinct if you want."

"Hm… Well, if it's you saying it, then I'll take your word for it. You know Connie the best, after all."

A few minutes passed, and then they jolted out of their chairs the instant Connla shuffled about. She pressed her head against the pillow and stirred about as if stretching in her sleep. She moaned in a quiet whisper, "… Daddy."

Her eyes twitched, then gradually opened. Her head pounded from an awful migraine, so she could barely move around. She was also incredibly dazed, her eyes appearing dispassionate and empty. All she could see were white sheets covering her lower torso and legs, green hospital curtains surrounding her, and the pale grey ceiling hanging above her. The scent of medicine hit her nostrils, and she realized she was back home in Chaldea.

"Connie?" Medb yelped, grasping her hand tighter than before. "Are you awake, sweetie?"

"Uuuh…"

"Don't force her," Cuchulainn said, then leaned in and whispered into the child's ear, "Take it easy. Just relax and wake up slowly."

She gazed up at his face and held his hand for support. "Father… I… had another… nightmare…"

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"Ungh… I-It hurts… Everything hurts…"

"Don't try to move. You're in the ICU."

"The… ICU…?"

"You're gonna be fine. Roman, Nightingale and the others have been taking care of you while you were out."

"But… why?"

Medb asked, "Do you remember what happened to you? That awful Brynhildr wench attacked you just as you finished making the summoning circle. Luckily, we were all able to go to that world and rescue you and Mordred before it was too late."

"… Oh," Connla murmured. The events of the Denmark Singularity came rushing back to her as flashes in her memory.

"It must have happened so fast that you have no idea you were almost killed. We made sure to defeat Brynhildr, and she gave us a hint as to who has been trying to murder you."

"Yeah," Cuchulainn grumbled. "Connla, do you know of anyone named Aisling?"

"Aisling?" the child mumbled. Then to their disappointment, she shook her head and said, "I haven't the faintest idea. I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, honey," Medb assured. "We're going to pull out all the stops and find this person before another incident like this happens again. I promise you that once I get my hands on them, they'll face a punishment that will make even Beelzebub cry for mercy."

"…"

The queen grew concerned when she saw the girl's dispirited reaction. She asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Aisling… It means 'dream', doesn't it?"

"It does."

"And I've been having those dreams of my other selves so frequently."

"Well…"

Cuchulainn sensed how stressed out Connla was and retorted, "Don't think about it so much. It could just be a nickname they're using to hide their real identity."

"I guess," the girl murmured and stared at her lap sullenly.

"Medb, go and get the other Cuchulainns. Be discreet about it too. I don't want all of the staff and Servants swamping the damn place and overwhelming the kid."

"Anything for you, my king!" the queen giggled and took off like a child at a toy store.

"Phew. Finally got rid of the third wheel," he grumbled, then placed his hand on Connla's back and asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I know I just woke up, but I'm so exhausted. My body's quite sore too."

"You were nearly murdered by Brynhildr, and then went through the events of an entire alternate world. Of course you're going to be worn out. I mean, geez, just look at those bags under your eyes. You're not going out on missions for a while, I can guarantee that."

Connla rubbed her eyes, then asked, "How did everything go with the Denmark incident? Was it resolved?"

"Yeah. Your summoning circle was enough to bring Master and the other Servants over as reinforcements. The Holy Grail that Agravain used in his plot was also destroyed."

"That's a relief."

"You better speak with Mordred soon though. She's been feeling terrible about bringing you with her in the first place. Your original objective was to explore London in 1888, after all."

"Oh… How long was I out for?"

"Six weeks."

Connla gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "That's even longer than the last dream I had! Sir Mordred must have been so upset this whole time! I should see her right away!"

"You're not going anywhere, missy," Cuchulainn snapped and grabbed her upper arm. "Seriously, would you relax already? You'll have plenty of time to get caught up later."

"Uh… O-Okay…"

A few minutes later, Medb returned with the other three Cuchulainns, along with Fergus. Lancer immediately gave Connla a hug and exclaimed, "Welcome back, kiddo! Damn, I missed you so much!"

"Uh… Mm," she mumbled as he pressed her face against his shoulder.

Caster greeted her in the same manner, while Prototype casually waved and remarked, "Yo. Good to see you back."

"It's been a while, Brother," Connla said. Way back when the two of them first met, he found out that she was supposed to be his 'son', but he didn't feel comfortable with being regarded as a parent figure. Instead, they agreed to acknowledge each other more like siblings rather than father and child. There was also the potential that the Connla he would give birth to would not be the same as this one, much like how Prototype was somewhat different from his own Lancer counterpart.

After reuniting with the Cuchulainns, Connla curiously peered behind them at Fergus. The purple-haired man smiled and said to her, "Hello there. Don't worry, you're not imagining things. This really is our first time meeting. I am Saber, also known as Fergus mac Roich. I trained your dad in the art of combat when he was as young as you."

She blinked at him. There was no way she could forget this affable fellow from the time when she dreamed about him in the alternate Fifth Singularity. His grin briefly vanished as he said, "I know all about you. You're the child that Aife had after this stupid scamp had to go and claim her body in a fleeting moment of lust."

"Hey, give me a break," Lancer snapped. "I wasn't as smart back then as I am now. Granted, Aife _did_ look a lot like Scathach, so I found that kind of attractive…"

"Oh, Cu," Medb crooned. "You have such funny tastes in women."

Caster likewise scratched his head bashfully, while Alter remained stone-faced. Prototype was summoned at an age before he did such things, so he wasn't quite as aware of how his other selves were feeling.

"Well, enough of that," Fergus immediately stopped that line of conversation. "The fact is that Setanta's kid is with us. Master only summoned me just recently, so I've been trying to get up to speed with your condition. I even got to read through the record you made about your previous dream."

Connla mumbled, "So then, you know about the time when… the other 'you' and 'me' fought?"

"Yeah. My memory isn't exactly the best, but I have flashes of déjà vu from time to time, and I'm sure I appeared in such a place at some point."

"I see…"

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Fergus wondered and rubbed her head playfully. "A girl shines best when she's smiling, am I right? You've finally woken up and are surrounded by family who are glad to have you back. What else could you ask for?"

"Well… I guess."

"She's still a bit out of it," Alter muttered. "She's too exhausted to waste any energy forcing herself to be happy."

"Right," Fergus frowned. "All right, then I guess this old man will beat a hasty retreat so you guys can have some family time. Medb, you should come with me too."

"Aww, but I wanna be with my darling Cus and Connie!" the queen whined.

"Let's give them some space, okay? In return, I'll warm up your bed tonight."

"Ohh… Well, all right. I'm in a good mood, so I want to have some fun."

"Got it. Let's get out of here before this conversation gets too saucy."

Connla tilted her head and wondered, "Saucy?"

Alter immediately became furious, and he clenched his teeth while growling, "Fergus…"

"Settle down there, big guy. I know there's a time and place for everything," the swordsman smirked, then said to Connla, "Once you're feeling better, gimme a shout, would you, missy? Whenever you're up for some training, I'll show you some pointers on how to fight against Sabers like myself."

"Okay," she murmured, then watched the Celtic hero and queen depart.

Once the group had the room to themselves, Lancer patted her back and asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Well…"

"Not too good?"

"I'm fine. It's just…"

After a long pause, she shuddered and moaned, "I want to ask all of you something."

"Hm? What is it?" Caster wondered.

Connla tensed up as she glanced at the four Cuchulainns for a moment. "Well… You see, in my dream, the Cuchulainn of that world… He went absolutely berserk, and used any means to challenge my other self, even so far as taking in the corrupted Holy Grail and becoming another Alter."

"Hmph," Alter grumbled bitterly. "So this makes the third time you and I fought in some capacity."

"Mm. His motivation was to see whether or not Nevada Cuchulainn had not made a mistake in wishing for me to be recorded in the Throne of Heroes. So then, I've been wondering… if any of you have the same idea…"

Caster immediately scowled and blurted, "Not a chance. I'm happy that you're a Heroic Spirit, no matter what. If you weren't, we wouldn't get to be together like this."

"He's right," Prototype agreed. "That other Cuchulainn must have been an absolutely twisted freak for thinking like that. Don't pay attention to bullshit like that. Trust me; I'm glad that you're here with us. I don't know about the others, but I'd never put you through such crap. I think you've dealt with enough shit as it is, so I'm gonna do my damndest to make sure you're happy here. Don't worry about me putting you through any brutal tests or anything - you're more than worthy of being a Heroic Spirit, in my opinion."

"Caster… Brother…" Connla moaned.

Prototype stroked her head, touched his forehead against hers, and assured, "Come on, don't look so sad. This is a grand occasion, isn't it? You're finally back with us after going through the Denmark Singularity _and_ an entire dream of your other self! That's literally two whole adventures back-to-back, isn't it?"

Lancer smiled. "Damn straight. You don't know how much we've been waiting for this day. Not just us, but a lot of the other Servants have been badgering us about how you've been doing. Mordred and Sigurd are definitely going to want to see you, not to mention Master, Mash, Nightingale, Jack, Nursery… hell, I can't count the number of Servants who want to pay you a visit. There's even oddities like Ozymandias, Shuten and Moriarty who demanded that they be informed the moment you woke up."

She fell into an awkward silence. She seemed to have difficulty understanding how so many people were worried for her, even though she hadn't actually spoken with everyone yet.

Lancer then shifted his eyes away from her as if feeling shameful as he muttered, "It's just really unfortunate that you had to see me be such a bastard toward your other self. I swear, no matter how much people might praise me for being a hero, the truth is that I'm quite the horrible person. This corrupted Holy Grail or whatever must have forced that aspect of myself to the surface, and put your other self through such unnecessary trauma."

Connla's eyes became heavy as she stared at him. "Lancer…"

"But the nightmare's over. You don't have to worry about that sicko anymore. Just like Proto and Caster, I wouldn't do something so cruel to you. I'm actually having the time of my life here in Chaldea simply because you're here to train with me."

She nodded lightly, feeling significantly better now that she knew Lancer in particular gave her such comforting words. She then turned her eyes toward Alter and wondered, "What about you?"

"…"

"… Alter?"

His expression became firm, and he scoffed, "Do I seriously need to answer that?"

"Um… no… I guess?"

"Good. I hate having to repeat myself."

"I'm sorry," Connla moaned. "I should have known better than to ask."

"It's fine. After having to fight me so many times, it's no wonder you have some doubts about me."

"I really don't want to. I know it was your voice I heard beckoning me to come home. It's just that there's such a huge dissonance between you and the Cuchulainns I dream about… Not just you guys, but of other Servants as well. If this keeps up, I'll be scared of confusing the Servants of Chaldea versus the Servants I see in parallel worlds."

"Hm," Caster murmured. "That could be a problem. What you need to do is to mingle with everyone a bit more instead of cooping yourself up in some room studying complicated subjects. 'Course, it'll help once I work a bit of my magic to lessen the energy those Runes are feeding to your brain. Sigurd's offered to help me out with those treatments as well, although we still don't know what we could do to remove them entirely."

"By Sigurd, you mean the one I traveled with during the Singularity?"

"Yep. He made a contract with Master precisely so he could look after you, since that was one of the original objectives given to him when he was first summoned. The two of us have been doing extensive research into how we can cancel the effects of your cranial Runes without causing permanent brain damage, but so far we haven't had much success."

Connla nodded and murmured, "It's okay if you can't find anything. I'm happy knowing you and Lord Sigurd are trying your best for me."

"No, I'm not giving up. Come hell or high water, I'll find something to help you. You just sit tight and wait for me, okay?"

"Mm."

"Okay, I think that's enough," Alter implored. "I'm getting chills in my spine, which means that crazy nurse must be on her way."

"You too?" Prototype muttered.

"Ugh…" Lancer grunted. "When she goes on one of her hygiene rants, she becomes as scary as Scathach."

"Let's get the hell out of here before she dunks us in bleach or something."

"Yeah."

Lancer, Caster and Prototype immediately left the hospital room. Alter stayed behind so that Connla wouldn't feel abandoned, and he grumbled, "Yellow-bellied shitheads."


	29. Fuyuki-Chaldea Intertwine

**FATE/IRREGULAR SUMMONS**

**Chapter 29: Fuyuki/Chaldea Intertwine**

The moment Nightingale got word of Connla waking up, she rushed over to the medical ward and threw open the curtain obscuring her bed. Cuchulainn Lancer, Caster and Prototype had already left, so only Alter remained with Connla.

"Is the patient awake?" Nightingale demanded.

"Yes, I am," Connla replied.

The nurse instantly pounced upon the bewildered girl and pressed a stethoscope to her chest, then pressed her fingers all over her wrists, upper chest and throat. In a low voice, she murmured, "Palpitations normal… Heart rate is good… Blood flow acceptable…"

"U-Um, Ms. Nightingale…? You're being kind of rough…"

"Do not speak during the examination. I must make absolutely sure that you are healthy enough before I let Roman see you. If I find even one thing wrong, I will do everything in my power to fix it. Now, open your mouth."

Connla did so, and Nightingale became particularly aggressive with the tongue depressor as she scoured every inch of her mouth. She was likewise as thorough with examining her ears to the point that the tip of the otoscope threatened to puncture Connla's eardrum.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the girl cried out.

"What's wrong!?" Nightingale barked. "Are you in pain somewhere!? Tell me at once and I will sever it immediately!"

Cuchulainn brusquely pulled the nurse away and growled, "_You're_ the problem, lady! Stop harassing the kid and get Roman already!"

"I am not harassing her! It is my job to ensure that she is fit enough to be discharged!"

"Enough blathering about your oh-so precious duty, you crazy bitch! If you actually give a damn about her, then you would get out of our sight and call Roman this instant! Or are you saying you want to pick a fight with me?"

"I do not seek conflict," Nightingale retorted firmly, then softened her expression as she said, "But I am not one to disrespect a parent's wishes. Although I am not finished with the exam, the results are satisfactory enough for me. Give me a moment and I will bring the doctor in."

The nurse departed to inform Roman of what was going on. On Cuchulainn Caster and Sigurd's requests, he assembled a small team of staff members and Servants dedicated to treating Connla's long bouts of sleeping and the symptoms of her cranial Runes. Thus, Roman was accompanied by Zhuge Liang since the Pseudo-Servant was the most well-versed in her condition.

"Hello there," Roman said. "How are we feeling today?"

"Kind of tired," Connla admitted.

"Hey, doc," Cuchulainn muttered, "think you could do something about Nightingale's penchant for aggressively treating her patients? If I hadn't stopped her, she probably would have done worse things to the kid than what Brynhildr did."

"What are you looking at me for?" Roman uttered nervously. "It's not like she's my employee or anything. She just muscled her way into my office and declared herself as my top nurse. You really think I can do anything against someone who can wrestle a bear into submission with her bare hands?"

"Pathetic as ever, I see. Maybe I should consider chopping off one of her legs so she can nurse herself with such brutality."

"Please don't. Just… _don't_. I'll talk with Ritsuka about keeping Nightingale under control, I promise."

"Hmph. Fine."

Cuchulainn sauntered off to the side, and Roman gasped for air as he yelped in a relieved tone, "Hah! Talk about scary…"

"I'm sorry," Connla apologized. "I know Ms. Nightingale was just looking after me, but if Alter thinks I'm in danger, he won't hesitate to threaten his own allies."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure he wouldn't go _that_ far… probably."

Both of them became uneasy right after he said this. Not even Connla could agree with his assertion. Zhuge coughed to get their attention, then said, "Doctor, if you would please."

"Yes, of course," Roman uttered, then leaned in to examine her vitals in a far more delicate manner than Nightingale's check-up. Connla's vision blurred over several times. She stared at his smiling face… or was it Roman at all? For just a split second, she saw a strange man who had shining golden eyes and long locks of messy white hair tied into a loose braid that hung over his left shoulder. His smile was just as warm and assuring as Roman's… In fact, they looked virtually identical. The image quickly returned to the orange-haired doctor's face however, and Connla was compelled to wipe her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmn… Y-Yes… I think so… My sight is kind of fuzzy though."

"Let me see," Zhuge said and leaned in with an ophthalmoscope to inspect her pupils. He narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Hm… Interesting."

"Is something wrong?" Cuchulainn asked.

"Her mind is still trying to readjust from the shock of being lost in the Kaleidoscope, so it's having an effect on her vision. I can just barely make out hints of various colors swimming in her retinas. I wonder if the cranial Runes and her Imbas Forosnai ability have granted her some kind of Mystic Eyes. Perhaps this is a left over effect of being in the Kaleidoscope… Or am I just over-thinking this?"

"Enough rambling. I want to know if she's going to be fine."

"Yes, she will be. The aftereffects are gradually fading, though she might see hallucinations for a few days. Give it about a week, and she should be back to normal."

"Good," the Berserker muttered. "I'll take hallucinations over her being completely lost to us."

"It's a good thing you suggested that Cuchulainn connected his Spirit Origin with hers," Roman said to Zhuge. "Who knows what would have happened if he didn't."

"Not to mention it took the effort of three variants to stay connected with her. The strain of maintaining such a bond must be tougher than I realized."

"All three versions of Father?" Connla murmured, then immediately grew pensive.

"Don't worry about it," Cuchulainn assured. "You have no control over it, so you can sleep for as long as necessary. Like Caster said, we're all working to figure out a way to at least lessen the effects, if not outright sever you from the network of Connlas residing in other worlds."

She stared at him with an absolutely confused expression. He sighed and grumbled, "Right… You were asleep during that conversation. Once you've recovered, I'll get you up to speed on what I've learned about your condition."

"Mm. I don't think I could take in something that complicated right now."

"I'll bet."

* * *

On Roman's suggestion, Connla remained in the medical ward for another two days before she was finally discharged on the third morning. Cuchulainn took this time to explain everything that he had learned about her dream-hopping ability. Although it was difficult for her to understand the specifics, Connla knew that everything linked back to the Runes on her brain, and that she needed to be careful about what activities she engaged in. All they could do now was wait for the researchers to come up with a solution that could potentially cure her of this ailment.

Not only that, there was also the matter of the mysterious Aisling still lurking out there, intent on assassinating Connla for unknown reasons. No one had been able to find any clues about this person during the time she was asleep, so she now had two huge problems to contend with. Compounding her anxiety was her primary mission as Ritsuka's Servant; to assist in the Grand Orders and stop Solomon's plans for destroying humanity. How could Connla do anything for her Master if she was being assailed with so many problems at once? A dreadful feeling of worthlessness welled within her, which led to her sinking into an abysmal depression.

It had been around mid-April when Connla succumbed to her dream, so it was now early June. This realization genuinely horrified her, as she had completely missed out on every Chaldean mission throughout the month of May. The other Servants were anticipating the summer months, and here she was still stuck in the mentality that it was the middle of spring. It only served to worsen her gloomy mood, yet she didn't want to ruin the fun-loving atmosphere with her miserable attitude, so she decided to keep her distance from the other Servants for now.

It was in the early evening hours that Connla decided to go for a walk, while the majority of the staff and Servants were either training or eating. She was so upset that she didn't feel like opening the many presents she received from everyone while she was asleep. She tucked Mini-Cu under her arm and quietly left her room to wander the silent hallways of Chaldea. Before Connla had been discharged, Cuchulainn Alter said that he would keep his Spirit Origin inside the doll like before. He implored her to keep it with her as much as possible so she could call upon him if needed, but he wouldn't interfere with her interactions otherwise. Most of the time he would be sleeping anyway, so she didn't have to worry about him.

She looked around, then ambled about with little purpose or reason. Her gait was still a bit wobbly, and everyone implored that she take it slowly so she could recover at a steady, healthy pace. She kept her steps light, and she blanked her mind to any thoughts other than concentrating on her walk. She didn't pay attention to anyone who incidentally passed by, so anyone who saw her thought she was incredibly distant. About 15 minutes later, she rounded a corner and came across a most familiar face.

"Lancer!" Ritsuka exclaimed happily. The young Mage had finished eating dinner and was about to do some exercising on the treadmill.

"Master…"

Ritsuka leaned in and gave her youngest Servant a hug while crooning, "Mmm, it's so good to have you back! You don't know how worried I was about you!"

"A lot of people have been saying that to me lately."

"They should be. That whole Denmark incident really threw everyone off their game for a while. Da Vinci's been working hard to make sure our Rayshifts are much less prone to outside interference like that, but some Servants are still rather skeptical."

"It was my fault. Aisling targeted me, and Sir Mordred got dragged into it…"

"Come on, don't be like that. Mordred told me how much fun she was having despite being in such a situation. I made a contract with Sigurd to boot, and he's been amazing to have as a Saber-class Servant, so it's not as bad as you think."

"Is that so?" Connla murmured as she stared upon Ritsuka's face. For just a second, Shirou's face overlapped with Ritsuka's. Their rust-colored hair and yellow eyes were so similar that she thought she was looking at the same person. She rubbed her forehead and teetered on her feet so clumsily that the Mage had to snatch her shoulder to keep her upright.

"Take it easy. Don't push yourself," Ritsuka implored.

"Uuh…" the child Lancer moaned, and she sat on the nearby windowsill to compose herself. After a minute of resting, she stared at the teenager again and mumbled, "Master?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You're fighting these Grand Orders to save mankind… Is it something you _want_ to do?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka became puzzled.

"I mean… Well, um… It's just that, I met someone in my dream who had strived to save others to the point that he nearly destroyed himself. At first, he thought it was something he had to do out of obligation to his father. But he came to realize that it wasn't just his father's wish; it was his own as well. He found something beautiful in it, and thus continued on his path while awakening to the reality that he can't possibly save everyone."

"Is that right? He must have been such an incredible person."

"Mm. So then, I can't help but worry about you. Are you working as humanity's last Master because it's something you simply have to do? Are you pushing yourself to such limits without telling anyone out of some robotic sense of duty?"

Ritsuka was surprised to hear such a question from Connla. She narrowed her eyes, then sat next to the little girl and droned, "Well… Maybe at first. I saw the first couple of Singularities as missions I needed to fulfill, since the previous Director had been killed during my very first outing with Mash. I felt that I had to do what I could so that the organization wouldn't fall apart during those precarious first months. I'll admit that those days were extremely tough for me. But by around the Third Singularity, I began to realize that for all of the danger I was experiencing, I was also having a lot of fun."

"Fun?" Connla tilted her head.

"I've been summoning so many fascinating Servants, and I've been meeting so many people in my travels. I have Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and all of the staff with me. For all of the farewells I have to go through, there are just as many new meetings. I guess you could say I always had a sense of adventure, and signing up to be a Master of Chaldea was just my wish being fulfilled. Sure, it's tough that I'm the only one who isn't in cryogenic sleep like the other Masters, so I have to shoulder the burden of dismantling all seven Singularities on their behalf, but I'm still having the time of my life."

"A sense of adventure…"

"If you ask me, I think that's what you're missing," Ritsuka admitted. "You never seem to have fun with any activities that you do, and that's been concerning me lately."

"Eh? What makes you think I'm not having fun?"

"You don't act the way that girls your age should. You're always so serious and focused that it actually creeps me out."

Connla did not expect to hear Ritsuka be so blunt and direct with her opinions. That was a quality which everyone else grew adjusted to, but Connla didn't actually have much experience with fighting alongside her Master. The Mage continued, "If you ask me, it's almost like there's this thick wall surrounding you that no one can penetrate."

"Well," the young Servant mumbled, "I _did_ live in isolation with my mother. I never got to see an actual city in my lifetime, so I guess I'm not used to being around so many people."

"Oooh, that must be why! That would certainly explain it! So it's just a matter of making friends!"

"Maybe."

"I tried telling the same thing to Medea, but she just laughed me off and went back to carving her sculptures."

"Lady Medea is here?" Connla wondered.

"Yeah, I finally summoned her a few weeks ago. It was rather strange, but the first thing she did was pay a visit to you… Wait, you know Medea already?"

"Not personally. It's just that I saw her in my dream. A lot of things happened between her and my alternate self… and none of them were particularly nice."

"Wow, that is seriously weird, and that's saying a _lot_," Ritsuka uttered. "Are you saying that any of the other Servants could show up and be an enemy in your dreams?"

"Yes. That's what happened with Lady Medea."

The Mage became quiet as she narrowed her eyes at Connla. She came to realize that her problems were far more complex than just trying to make friends with everyone in Chaldea. As the pair stared at each other, they heard a pair of heavy footsteps approaching.

"There you are, Connla," a familiar white-haired man in a red coat and black armor said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey, Emiya," Ritsuka waved to him. "We were just chatting for a bit. You need her for something?"

"Yeah. Nightingale's been pestering me to find Connla and make dinner for her."

The child Servant gazed intently at Emiya as he spoke to Ritsuka. Another bout of delirium struck her as the image of Fuyuki Emiya overlapped Chaldea Emiya. She couldn't forget how the Fuyuki version of him pointed his blade at her throat and declared that she would die by his hands. His cold, calculating expression didn't match the more relaxed and personable Chaldean version's demeanor, and it downright spooked her. For just those short moments, she was caught in some kind of bizarre realm where the events of two parallel worlds tried to reconcile with each other in her overwhelmed mind.

Connla was so transfixed on Emiya that he couldn't help but notice. He leaned over her and asked, "Why so gobsmacked? You got something you want to say to me?"

"Uh… N-Not really. I was just daydreaming, that's all…"

She didn't sound very convincing though. Emiya patted her head and said, "You must still be out of it after suffering such tremendous injuries. I'll make something extra healthy to celebrate your recovery. How about roasted salmon and spinach salad with strawberries and mandarins? I'll even throw in some beets on the side."

"That sounds good."

"I'll have a plate as well, if you don't mind," Ritsuka said.

"I thought you just ate," Emiya muttered. "It's not good to take in too many calories at once, Master."

"He he. Your cooking's just too good to pass up."

"Good grief. You eat like a horse, you know that?"

Ritsuka and Connla followed Emiya through the facility until they approached the mess hall. Before they could reach the galley, they heard a firm and bold voice declare, "At last, I have found you!"

They turned toward the sound of the voice and discovered Gilgamesh standing there, confidently folding his arms and glaring intently at Ritsuka.

"Good day, my liege," she replied in a frightfully casual manner. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Nothing more than- Hm?"

To both Gilgamesh and Emiya's surprise, Connla immediately got behind the Archer and gripped the red cloth around his waist, tightly hugging Mini-Cu while nervously staring at the Babylonian king. She couldn't forget Fuyuki Gilgamesh's desire to destroy humanity and rule over the survivors, so she was afraid that Chaldea Gilgamesh harbored such enmity towards everyone as well.

A moment later, she realized that she must have been incredibly rude for gazing at him so intently, so she turned her eyes away from the stern king and shuddered. Gilgamesh already knew that Connla became anxious and aversive towards royal figures such as himself, but nonetheless still felt irritated. Despite this, he decided that lecturing her on proper behavior when around a king would be a waste of his precious breath, especially since she looked too dazed to listen to one of his infamous spiels. He humphed to himself and returned his gaze to Ritsuka.

"Mongrel," he grumbled, "I do hope you realize that it has been some significant time since you last entertained me with one of your little side jobs."

"Uh oh. Looks like the king bully's getting bored," Emiya quipped. "What ever are you going to do to sate His Rudeness' appetite for world-class adventures, Master?"

"Silence, faker. Your verbose input is neither appreciated nor asked for."

"My apologies, Your Highness," Ritsuka scratched her head. "I figured you were in quite the foul mood after that whole talking dragon incident."

"I most certainly was disappointed with that sorry excuse for a creature," Gilgamesh retorted. "But now I have found a most suitable prey for you to further sharpen your skills as a Mage. I hereby order you to find Mash and accompany me to the depths of an underwater palace."

"Wow, a castle under the ocean!? Something like that _has_ to have good treasure!"

"Hey, what about your meal?" Emiya implored as Ritsuka was about to run off.

"Just make a care package for me, okay?"

He rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Does that girl ever sit still?"

"If you mean she lacks proper decorum, then she certainly does," Gilgamesh muttered. "But that is something I can forgive so long as it gives her the energy to heed my bidding."

"Right, right. Sorry, but I can't stick around to listen to your usual bantering. I've got someone who needs feeding here."

"Making your presence scarce is acceptable to me. Oh, and one more thing," the king said as he shifted his eyes toward Connla. "Do be quick about your latest Dream Diary entry, runt."

"Huh? Dream Diary?" she wondered.

Emiya told her, "That's what we've been calling the records of those dreams you have of parallel worlds."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Gilgamesh said, "Your previous entry was quite the comedy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have quite the wild imagination for sticking yourself in a different version of the Fifth Singularity and fighting against the Mad Mongrel. Alas, your creativity is dull, and the story you tell is naught more than plain verbatim. Even so, I anticipate that the next story will be better than the last one. If it meets my expectations, I may grant you a once-in-a-lifetime audience."

"Um…"

"Hah hah, your confusion is most delightful, runt. I can see how Medb enjoys teasing you with her girlish prancing. Nevertheless, you should snap out of your stupefied reverie and get to work as soon as you can, now that you have received an official order from me."

With that, the King of Heroes turned and walked toward the Rayshifting chamber without looking back at Emiya and Connla. The red-garbed Archer grunted, "Don't pay any attention to him. He's just picking on you like he does with everyone else."

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Bullying isn't just his hobby; it's his entire reason for living. You ought to learn to brush off behavior like that."

"I see."

Her stomach audibly gurgled, and her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Emiya chuckled, "Right, right. Pick a seat in the dining hall and wait for me, okay?"

"Mm," Connla mumbled and followed closely behind him.

There was a lot she wanted to catch up on and do around Chaldea to make up for her prolonged absence, but her full recovery came first. She could worry about chronicling this tale at a later time.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks, this one is officially wrapped up. I have to admit that the ending is rather sloppy and probably rushed, but I couldn't believe how long this one was taking. The original UBW route took a _lot_ more work than I expected to adapt for this story, so I am genuinely exhausted after so much writing and researching. I probably won't write much during the summer months like I did before, so expect new content around NaNo 2020. Until then, see you later.

\- Benit149, 2019-2020


End file.
